The Wednesday Dinner Thing
by gjficfan
Summary: Four couples, unwitting neighbors, try something new: making friends. There will be laughter, there will be tears. What there won't be is canon couples! AU, AH, OOC, non-canon pairings, multiple POV. A/Ed, B/Em, R/C, Es/J. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**Many, many thanks to my beta, ExquisiteEdward, for encouraging me to get this dinner party started!**

Chapter 1: An Intervention

APOV

"Fifteen, Taz? Fifteen pairs of black shoes? Seriously?"

My usually reasonable hubby wasn't looking so reasonable right now, camped out in my closet, kneeling on the floor. He'd obviously been going through my shoes, probably my clothes and purses, and all the bags of other shit that he didn't know I bought in the first place. Amidst the packed and unpacked boxes and random stacks of my stuff, he looked enraged, livid, furious, and all of the above.

"And that's not counting the brown shoes, the blue shoes, and all the other fucking shoes in here!"

Good GOD why did he have to be on vacation this week? And how did I forget about it? The simple answer? There's just been too much going on the past few months. Even though I loved it, work had been crazy and I've picked up some freelance clients as well. Then there was the move here, which was still in progress considering all the stuff we still had in storage. Okay, all the stuff _I _still had in storage.

I took a deep breath and calmly approached my gloriously angry man. I had to be calm because in his ire, he was holding one of my brand-new $1,200 Lanvin wedges. If he damaged that shoe, I would not be responsible for my actions.

"Eds, I have a lot of shoes. You know this. I need them for work. You know this too. What's the big deal? Why are you in here anyway?"

Yes, I had a lot of clothes, and shoes, and handbags, and accessories. But I worked in television, albeit behind the scenes. As one of the staff makeup and hair stylists for ABC8 Seattle, I helped make the on-air anchors look polished and professional. I had to look the part too, didn't I? That's one of the reasons I loved our new townhouse so much: I had my own gigantic walk-in closet and it actually fit all of my things, with room for more... much more. Edward had his own closet, so I have no idea why he was now in mine.

Gripping my shoe waaaay too tightly, he snorted and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know there were rooms in my house that I couldn't go in."

I was trying to stay calm, but he was starting to piss me off. I was off today, but I'd left the house early to get more things from storage before he woke up. Unfortunately, I couldn't resist taking a detour throughNordstrom's on my way back home. Now, he was up and cranky, and I had to get ready for a freelance gig. I didn't have time for his _concern_.

"You know that's not what I meant, Eds," I sighed, reaching for my shoe. "Calm down, you're on vacation. What's up your ass?"

He gave me a hard stare before letting out a long breath and, thankfully, handing over his expensive hostage. Lucky for him it was not harmed.

"You were gone when I woke up, and I was bored out of my fucking mind. I decided to unpack some of your stuff as a surprise. Then every box I opened had more shoes and more clothes and more random shit. I don't even know where you had all this crap."

I opened my mouth to reply, but he cut me off, shaking his head.

"Taz, we talked about this. You said you wouldn't bring all this shit here." He waved his hand around the expansive closet.

I cut in to defend myself. "I got rid of..." He cut me off again.

"You said we moved here to be 'more adult'. Your words, not mine." I wanted to reply but was instantly silenced by the look of disappointment that currently marred his beautiful face. I hated that look.

"You don't _need_ any of it. I thought we were past this. Get rid of this shit or I _will_ find somebody for you to talk to, whether you like it or not. I don't care if you throw it away, I don't care if you sell it. Have a yard sale for all I fucking care. Just get it out of here." He was in full flow; I hadn't seen him this upset in a long time.

"I'm not gonna be on _Clean House_ or _Hoarders_, trying to make a path to walk through my own goddamned house because you can't stop living in the past. You are not the little girl with nothing anymore, Taz. That's not you. When will you see that?"

He had calmed down a little and was now stroking my legs. His piercing eyes, the most beautiful shade of seafoam green (especially compared to my dull grayish blue) bore into mine, imploring me to see what they saw. Every word of what he said was true, but I was not ready to hear it. I needed things; I needed to see them and touch them or at least know that I had them. When I was little, I had nothing. I was nothing. That's just the way it was. I will never in my life be that girl again, I will always have something. Always.

I sat down in front of him on the $4,500 antique area rug and dropped my head into my hands. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go. I'd have never come in here in the first place if I'd known he was waiting for me with a gallon's worth of the truth. He'd obviously thought I was better because he didn't know how much I had accumulated. Hell, I didn't realize how much I had accumulated. I had purchased a storage unit some time ago and kept the bulk of my purchases and prized possessions there. Out of sight, but never out of mind. Now, I was out of time.

He reached over, pulled me onto his lap, and tried to nudge my chin up. He wanted me to look at him, but I couldn't. Not when he was right.

Gently, he kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry I yelled, okay? I'm worried about you, Taz. I thought you were past this."

Taz. He'd called me that, or Tazzy, every day since Mr. Banner called me the school's resident Tasmanian devil one morning in ninth grade biology because I was always so hyper. Even after the other students got tired of the joke, Edward privately kept it going. If I heard him call me by my real name, I don't know if I'd even respond.

It wasn't my fault that I hadn't grown up around other kids. I was downright giddy with anticipation when I got to high school, beyond excited to meet other people my own age. That was before I realized what mean little fuckers high school kids could be, especially to someone like me who was completely unsocialized. I was hyper, overeager, and desperate for friends. I thought if everyone saw how smart I was, they'd like me more. Could I have been more wrong?

I had been raised by my grandparents who read encyclopedias to me as if a child might actually be interested in those dry-ass books. Aunt Chelsea didn't provide much better reading material when she got me; she was a scientist and our house had been filled with medical journals (though she did subscribe to a few tabloids). So the end result was me, a book smart, socially inept girl who just wanted friends. In my defense, I just didn't know any better.

I had never been to elementary or middle school. My grandparents had taught me at home to the best of their abilities and, after that, Aunt Chelsea got a tutor to work with me so that I could test for high school. I was smart enough for sure, but again, I was completely missing those pesky social skills. I was ridiculed from the first day of high school on; no matter how much my aunt had paid her hairdresser to give me a makeover, no amount of new clothes could mask the fact that I was just different from my peers. Very different.

Edward was the only one who was more intrigued than annoyed by my behavior. I looked at him, still worried about me even now, and pondered the how, what, and why of our relationship. How had I captured his attention and held it for fourteen years? What made him able to see through my bullshit and manage all of my assorted neuroses? Why did he love me, when no one else ever had?

"You know I'm right, Taz. No one person needs this much stuff. There's more going on here and you know it." I leaned forward, resting my head on his chest. I had no more tears left at this point in my life. I was twenty-seven now and it felt like I'd been crying since I met him. I just didn't have any more. Besides, he was completely right. I had given away a few out-of-season clothes, but I'd already bought brand-new replacements for them all. There was really nothing for me to say, my Eds knew me too well.

When he refused to stop calling me Taz, I'd created a nickname for him too. Once I really got to know him, I always teased that he had multiple personalities. He was so many people in one. I'd picked up on that very early in our friendship. First I called him 'the Edwards' but that was way too long. Eventually, I just shortened it to 'Eds'. I don't think he liked it because he didn't let anyone else call him anything other than Edward, but I know he loved that I had a special name for him. He let very few people get close to him, and I was proud to be one of the chosen. To this day, I have no idea why he befriended me. I've asked him many times, but I know he's never given me a straight answer.

Edward has a real knack for understanding people, almost as if he can read their minds. He could have easily been one of the psychologists I so despised. He was a physically beautiful man, tall and lean, a born model, but he'd kill himself before he'd ever go down that career path. His true passion is music: singing, writing, playing, composing. I've lost track of how many instruments he can play. Again, _the multiple Edwards_, all forming my very singular _Eds_.

"I'm not going to a shrink," I whispered. "I'm not gonna sit there for an hour a week while yet another random motherfucker tries to act like he knows me. I have years that I don't even remember. I'm not going back. I won't do it."

My mother's sister Chelsea, an internationally renowned hematologist as she will readily inform you, adopted me when I was twelve. She was so heavily involved in her education and research that she rarely came home and was supposedly unaware of my existence until my grandmother died. I first met my aunt at the funeral. According to her, I was the spitting image of my mother. Neither she nor my grandparents would tell me anything about my parents, and I eventually got tired of asking. Truthfully, I don't even know if they were really my mom's parents like they claimed or if Chelsea was really her sister.

I do believe that Aunt Chelsea felt immensely guilty for how I'd been raised, but I didn't hold it against her. It wasn't her fault, as far as I knew, and it wasn't like I had been abused per se. I was simply there, about as present as the fucking musty old couch my grandparents sat on day after day. They'd lived in the middle of nowhere, so it's not like there were a ton of social workers on the lookout for me either. I don't remember laying eyes on anyone other than my grandparents until Aunt Chelsea took me. Sometimes I'd felt like I was in an asylum, staring at walls all day (not that I knew what an asylum was at the time, but looking back that's what it reminded me of). I think that even the clothes I wore had been my mother's or Chelsea's. I had nothing of my own and I know, without the help of any fucking idiot shrink, that these factors have fueled my issues with shopping and collecting.

To her credit, Aunt Chelsea tried to prepare me for school as best she could. She attempted to shield me from the harsher aspects of regular life. She sent me to every child psychologist she could find through her network of super important medical friends. I hated them all. They never believed me when I told them I had no real childhood memories. I only remembered Grammy and Pops, who did what they could for me. They were simply too fucking old, far too old, to be raising a small child. I don't know how I came into existence, and I'll be damned if I go through the mind-fuckery of trying to figure it out again. Ain't happenin'.

"Okay. No shrinks. Yard sale it is then." Could he look any smugger? I hated that smirk. Watching my face though, he quickly grew serious. "I'm not trying to be an asshole, Taz. But this is a problem. I didn't know..." I cut him off with a kiss, because really none of this was his fault. He was my best friend, one of the few friends I even had, and I'd been hiding the extent of my problems from him. He was right. I was woman enough to admit that. I attempted to lighten the mood because in the blink of an eye, this day had turned too serious for my liking.

"Can we even have yard sales here? I mean this is 'Twilight at Forest Crossing'." I said, in my best snobby tone.

"Featuring designer condominiums, townhomes, and luxury estates with amenities designed to simplify your life as you bathe in quality," Eds finished in a voice worthy of the snootiest aristocrat, quoting the actual commercial. That quickly, he had eased the tension.

"Since you know so much, how do you propose that I have a yard sale here in luxury's lap?" I asked.

"Aaahh, my Tazzy. You disappoint me. This is why I'm the brains of our particular operation." I laughed rather loudly at that bit of nonsense. Undeterred by my outburst, he continued.

"First of all, we don't call it a yard sale. We call it 'A Unique Opportunity to Help the Less Fortunate'. We get the homeowner's association to let us use that big-ass community events building, we put out flyer_s, oh excuse me, I forgot where I was, _we send out invitations, maybe bring in some catering. We could also position it as a meet-and-greet your neighbors type of thing."

I had to admit, his plan sounded great. But I was tired of talking, especially about the prospect of selling my belongings. "Wow, brains, beauty, and a big dick. You really are the whole package," I chuckled with a smirk of my own.

"Hmm, I'd like to christen this closet with my whole package," he said while grinding against me. That quickly, he was hard. It had been too long since we'd had _quality time_. This is probably why he was so upset in the first place. He woke up _in need_ and I wasn't here. I could have avoided this with proper planning. If I'd gotten him off before I left, he'd still be asleep right now and my shoes and clothes wouldn't be the topic du jour. I used to be the most organized person you would ever find. Now, I was spreading myself much too thin.

"Stop right there. Not on this antique rug my friend," I said, firmly pushing him away. "You have no idea how much it cost. You will not defile my closet. Be a good boy and we'll pick this up later." No way in hell was I messing up this rug when it took me months to find it in the first place. I'd get rid of some clothes and shoes, but the furnishings for the house were staying.

Acting like he didn't even hear me, he started massaging my breasts. "If you were crazy enough to pay a shitload of money for something that you walk on, then I'm crazy enough to fuck you on it." I had to get him out of here because his hands felt incredible and I was seconds from not caring about the rug myself.

"Get me out of this closet and you can have your way with me. For the next..." I checked my watch, "forty-five minutes anyway."

I was lifted, carried out of the closet, and spread out on our bed in mere seconds. He quickly disrobed and I did the same.

"Why the time limit? You're off today." He dove on top of me, sliding his hand between my thighs. Mmm...I've missed his fingers. Definitely been too long.

Between licks along his neck, I said, "I got a new client. I told you this. Freelance jooooo..." He swiftly entered me, and I was unable to complete my sentence. This man knew my body better than I ever would. So good.

"Tazzy." Thrust. "You do makeup." Thrust. "Not surgery." Hard fucking thrust. "Whoever it is." He pushed us on our sides and continued thrusting. "Can fucking wait." Who was I to argue when he felt this good? What a strange day this had been, but at this point, I wasn't complaining.

I pushed us over and straddled him, damn near out of breath. "I'm the best, Eds." Bounce. "People." Double bounce. "Finally fucking recognize." He groaned loudly and practically threw me on my back, thrusting wildly now. He loved when I spoke highly of myself and I'd been reaping the benefits since coming to this realization. For so many years, I'd thought of myself as nothing. Even when we were just friends, he'd always worked hard to make me appreciate my talents.

Aunt Chelsea bought me tons of dolls when she took me in and I was always putting their hair into the styles I'd seen in her entertainment magazines. I also practiced on her hair and mine. I was a natural, even I had to admit it. As soon as I was old enough, I got a job at the MAC store where I learned more about makeup than I could have imagined. I didn't have any female friends in high school (bitches, all of them) but our theatre arts teacher quickly recognized my abilities. Soon, I became the designated hair and makeup stylist for our school plays. After high school when Edward and I moved to Seattle, I took a job washing hair in an upscale boutique. I soaked up the environment there, eventually accepting an offer to train with the owner as an unofficial apprentice while I attended cosmetology school. After I was licensed, I worked around Seattle, developing contacts and building my reputation. I was finally being recognized for my skills, and I was very proud of that.

"Fuckingrightyou'rethebest!" Eds growled, signaling the end for us both as we exploded, a sweaty tangle of arms and legs. We remained entwined for a bit, enjoying each other's company for the first time in ages.

"See, twenty-five minutes to spare," my husband bragged as he rolled over and stared down at me with a blissful smile on his perfect face.

"Do we need to have the 'It's not a race' talk again?" I asked, laughing. Really, we were not about hours and hours of sex. Who had the time anymore? We preferred maximum impact, thank you very much.

"Do we? You were the one with the time limit. I just did my part." He grabbed my hand and steered us into our gorgeous master bathroom.

"As usual, your part was awesome." I smiled up at him as we began to shower. "You know, I think this is our first shower together here."

"I know. We need to slow down. I miss you." He had a point there.

Since he was so calm, and since we seemed to be washing away our troubles as much as our sweat, I decided to come clean.

"I didn't realize there was so much, Eds. I didn't buy all of it. People give me things at the station, and my clients do too. But I shouldn't have been hiding shit in storage. I'm sorry." He looked down at me thoughtfully as he rinsed my hair.

"It feels good here. I don't want all the past stuff to fuck it up." Did I mention how profound my husband was? What a way with words... _not!_

"It does feel good here. I don't wanna drag the past here either. I promise I'll get rid of a few things."

"You'll go through it all and get rid of a lot. We can finally finish unpacking too. When?" He was not letting this go. We were out of the shower now, cozily wrapped up in towels, and moving toward the scene of the original crime, my closet.

It was obvious that he was really serious about this. As fate would have it, this was a fairly good week for exactly what he wanted. I had to work the morning shift at the station tomorrow through Friday. However, I'd traded this weekend with one of my colleagues who was trying to get as much work in as possible before she gave birth. In short, for this week, my afternoons, evenings, and weekend were wide open. He was absolutely going to nag me all week until I went through my things and we got completely unpacked. Oh what fun.

"Well this week, after today, is good. I'm on mornings, tomorrow through Friday. But I don't know when we'd have the yard sale or if they'll let us have it."

He couldn't have smiled any wider and not just because he was watching me as I dressed. "Leave that to me. Mark my words. These upper crusts will be having their first yard sale."

"Don't you mean 'we' upper crusts?" I asked, smiling.

He laughed as he zipped up my dress. "Whatever. It's happening."

Even if not technically called a yard sale, a charity event was a great idea. We both worked around enough celebrities and other super-rich muckety mucks to know that they loved to raise money for charity so long as they didn't actually have to commingle with any charity recipients. I thought about asking him to at least let me sell some of it on eBay, but again there was no point because he knew me too well. I would undoubtedly get mad at some of the bids and then I'd refuse to sell at all. The charity aspect might make it a little easier to let go of some of my possessions. I had good taste and my items could bring in quite a bit of money.

Trying not to tempt myself by watching my husband pull on his underwear, I quickly pulled mousse through my hair, loving the ease of my short crop cut. I did look at him in the mirror as I applied my makeup. I could see the wheels churning in his head. "We can take whatever doesn't sell to Goodwill or the Salvation Army, too."

I ran into his closet under the guise of choosing an outfit for him. Really, I was collecting myself from the shock of hearing that my possessions were destined for the thrift store. Luckily I hadn't eaten today because I probably would have vomited right in front of him. I'm no snob, but I didn't care to think of my things on sale for ridiculously low prices at Goodwill. Get it together, Masen! It's this or a goddamned shrink. No, this was the only way. He really was right, I had entirely too much.

I looked up and Edward was standing there smirking again. He knew what I was thinking, bastard that he was. I gave him the clothes I'd selected and he continued. "It'll be good to see if anyone else actually lives here. I know we've been busy, but I've barely seen any other people in the two months since we got here. Cars yes, people no."

"You're right about that," I agreed. "We moved here for peace and quiet, but this is ridiculous." We'd moved from an apartment building that was, in a word, active. The constant parties were fun when we were younger, but with the crazy hours we worked in our respective careers, it was nice to come home and have crickets be the only noise outside. I guess we really were grown-ups now.

"You okay, Taz? Still with me?" We were in the kitchen now and I was scrounging for something quick to eat on the way to meeting my client. I found a granola bar and a banana; that would have to do.

"Yup. Just thinking how grown-up we are now. And I was thinking that I'm really glad we talked. I love you, Eds." And I meant it. He was the best thing to ever happen to me.

He lifted me up and kissed me quickly on the lips. "I love you too." He kissed my nose. "Tazzy." He kissed my neck. "Mary." My lips again. "Alice." My jaw. "Masen." Lips again, for the win!

"I love you more, all of five of you," I smiled. "Now let me go. I got work to do."

He complied, grabbed his keys, and followed me.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I'd hoped he'd find something else to do today so that when I finished with my client, I could get rid of some of that shit in storage before he saw any more of it.

"With you. First, you're giving me the receipts for all the things you bought earlier. I'm taking it all back." You know, there were times when I really couldn't stand him.

"I'll drop you off at your gig, you'll call me when you're done, and I'll pick you up." He was seriously not kidding. This was not good.

I opened my mouth in protest, but he continued. "You did this to yourself, Taz. I'm not giving you the chance to go to storage and hide that shit somewhere else. Give me your storage keys too. Whatever's in there is coming out _today_."

Grudgingly, I handed over the receipts and the keys. After he insisted, I told him where the storage facility was. When he saw how much shit was still in there, he was seriously going to have another tantrum. Maybe this is for the best. By the time he picked me up, he'd have calmed down. Yes, it was definitely in my best interest to not be there.

We were in the garage now, and he opened the door to his Volvo coupe for me. There was no way much from storage would fit in here.

"Ummm, Eds, you might wanna take my Yukon," I mumbled. The concrete floor was suddenly very interesting. Of course I had a Yukon. A girl who shopped like I did needed a big-ass getaway vehicle. My Denali hybrid was my pride and joy.

"Anything else?" he asked, shaking his head with a smirk as we got into the Denali.

"Well, you might wanna get some help too," I said, even lower than before.

He laughed out loud this time. "Tazzy, Tazzy, Tazzy. I guess I could thank you for giving me something to do on my vacation. Lee's out this week too. I can get him and Garrett and..." I tuned him out as he pondered over his makeshift moving crew. I did not want him and his assorted oafs and nimrods pawing through my designer merchandise. What. Have. I. Done?

It figures Eleazar, or Lee as everybody called him, would also _happen_ to be on vacation this week. Eds worked at the Washington Theatre for the Arts, the largest facility of its kind in the Pacific Northwest. With a continuous lineup of plays, concerts, dance productions, and rehearsals, the theatre was always alive with activity. WTA, as it was known locally, was so busy that it staffed four full-time in-house musicians and my genius husband was one of them. The job required a strange combination of talent, creativity, flexibility, and, above all, patience. Because he was so beyond gorgeous with his chiseled jaw, tousled bronze hair, and _those_ eyes, my Eds had a knack for making nice with the steady stream of very temperamental performers. It was the perfect job for him and he loved it. Nothing was ever the same two weeks in a row, and he thrived in that environment.

Lee, the theatre director, hated to work without Edward because nobody else on staff managed the talent quite as well as Edward, and based on the stories I'd heard, most of the talent had supremely overinflated egos. I couldn't deny my husband's abilities. Over the years, I have personally witnessed women of all ages, races, creeds, and colors swoon over my husband, and men seemed to love him too. He simply had a way with people; it was truly a gift. So Lee's vacation was no surprise. There was ALWAYS drama when Eds wasn't there.

"Wuddup, Garrett? Got some time today?" I didn't realize my husband was so devoid of anything to do that he'd make the business of my personal belongings the subject of his entire day. What was even sadder was how happy he sounded.

Garrett was one of the WTA stage managers; he was also a plumber, a semi-pro football player, and I think he drove a tractor trailer off and on too. A regular jack-of-all-trades, master of none. I guess he could be counted as a friend of my husband's. He wasn't a bad guy; he was just a blowhard who was too loud for my tastes. Yup, this day had all the makings of one giant testosterone fest and I'm glad I had my new client to occupy my time. She was a local singer and her record company was paying me very nice money to style her hair and makeup for a series of promotional shoots. There was no doubt I'd be working with her again in the future.

If I got more clients like this, I'd probably give up my job at the station. I loved it, but I was stuck on the morning shift and the extreme early hours were starting to get to me. I don't think people realized just how early those morning anchors got to the station. Honestly, I worked to keep myself busy, not because I had to. It turned out that my grandparents were actually quite wealthy, they just never used the money. When my grandfather died, Aunt Chelsea and I learned that we were the sole beneficiaries of their estate. She set up a trust fund for me and had seen to it that I had access to the fund at set intervals. I'd received some of the funds at eighteen, more at twenty-five, and I'd have access to the remainder when I was thirty. I probably shouldn't have wasted so much of the money on things, but no matter how selfish it sounded, I felt like the family owed me my possessions, they certainly had given me nothing else. If I had...

"I'll pay you in Praga bags. I know there's some in there. Katie'll love that shit!" I heard my dear hubby, laughing his ass off on his cell phone. Katie is Garrett's spazoid wife. This unfortunate turn of events shook me out of my stupor.

"You will absolutely fucking NOT," I yelled, "and it's PRADA dumb ass!" I know that he's kidding, at least I hope he is. True, I am supposed to be getting rid of the bulk of my possessions, but Katie was a goddamned modern-day hippie! She couldn't tell a Prada bag from a Wal-Mart pleather purse. I don't think she believed in using leather anyway. What have I done? What have I agreed to?

"Problem?" Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow and that cocky-ass smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him and took some deep breaths. I couldn't wait until this horrible nightmare was over.

Finally, we arrived at the studio where I'd be meeting my client. As I hopped out of my giant vehicle, I looked back at the love of my life. All I saw was that smirk. He meant well, I knew that much. I hopped back up, without saying a word and kissed him goodbye. I just wouldn't think about what he'd be doing to my things today. Nope, I just wouldn't.

Still smirking, he looked back at me and said, "Love you too, Taz," before he sped away. Sexy bastard!

**A/N: All company names are fictitious. Looks like Twilight at Forest Crossing is in for the yard sale of the century. I envision this story as having at least 8 chapters, so have no fear if you have questions at this point. I *think* I'll have an update in 2 weeks. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**Many, many thanks to my beta ExquisiteEdward **

**for general beta awesomeness!**

Chapter 2: A Crossroad

EmPOV

"Did you hear me? What are you doing out here?"

Yup. I heard you. Obviously, I didn't want to hear you.

"What, babe?"

I have no idea what she said. She'd been talking for days now; that's what it felt like anyway. 

"What are you doing? You've been out here for half an hour."

I loved Bella more than anything, but she'd been watching me like a hawk for the last two weeks. She was driving me fucking insane.

I nodded toward the community clubhouse which was visible from where we stood on the balcony of our condo. This was the first time I'd seen anybody use the place. "They're setting up for that charity thing tomorrow. I was watching."

When I'd come out here, I noticed a black Denali parked behind the clubhouse. A black Denali with custom rims to be exact. I bet the inside was tricked out too. That thing was huge and seventy grand easy. All these people had money. I wasn't poor (not anymore anyway), but I wasn't loaded like many of my neighbors. My half of our down payment had taken a big chunk of my savings. I looked at it as an investment in my future; Ma and Felix hadn't seen it that way.

Felix. Nope, I wasn't going there right now.

Three people had been unloading the Denali: a tiny little chick with short dark hair, a tall thin guy with brown hair, and a blond who looked older than the others. They had suddenly stopped unloading because Tiny was giving Tall Guy a piece of her mind. He ignored her completely, but Tiny kept yapping and tried to block his path into the building. They had to be a couple. Only a guy in love could take that shit. The blond, who kinda looked like Mrs. Cope, the property manager, didn't appear to be helping very much. If that was Mrs. Cope, then maybe they worked here too but I'd never seen them.

It'd be nice to meet some people our age here. Since we moved in a year ago, I'd only come across old money types. This place was new and nice and all, but it was too hoity toity for me. Bella loved it though. This condo had more square footage than both the homes we grew up in combined. She might hate Forks, but it would always be home to me. As small as Forks was, I never met Bella until we were both in Seattle. She'd lived with her mom in Phoenix for most of her life until her mom remarried. Then, Bella had returned to Forks for her last two years of high school. I was already in college at that point. Our families didn't exactly run with the same crowd either. Her dad was a cop, mine got arrested a lot.

Bella wriggled her body between me and the railing, distracting me completely. She wrapped her arms around my stomach and looked at me sadly. I was so tired of the sad face.

"You're too quiet. What's up, Em?"

Here we go. Since Felix died, Bella, Ma, and Heidi had nonstop questions. _How was I doing?_ _Had I been eating_? _What did I need?_ _Would I be all right?_ _When was I going back to work_? The answers were pretty obvious to me. My twin brother just died so... uh, no... I wasn't so good right now, and I didn't feel like playing twenty-one questions.

"Nothin', babe."

"So, you've been standing out here all this time because…."

I didn't think I'd been out here _that_ long, but whatever.

"I was trying to figure out who those people were."

She wasn't buying it, but let the matter drop. "Well, dinner's ready. You haven't eaten much lately..." Enough.

"Ma brought lunch over not too long ago. I'm not hungry." Lunch, and a lecture about how Fe dying was all my fault.

"I saw what she brought, and it didn't look like you ate any of it. Em." I firmly unwrapped her arms from my waist and stepped inside before she could finish.

"I'm gonna see if they need help down there."

"Fine," she answered tightly. That was the only word she said out loud, but her big baby browns were cussing me out. She was pissed.

I put on some shoes and hauled ass to the door. Bella would have to be mad because if I didn't get out of here, I was gonna explode.

"Sorry, babe. I need some air."

I stepped out of the condo for the first time in weeks. I took the steps down to the lobby so I wouldn't see any of our neighbors. I nodded my head to Randall _the concierge_. I never even heard that word until we came here. When I got out front, I had to take a seat on one of the large boulders that bordered the walkway because I felt a little dizzy. Bella was right, I hadn't eaten much lately and now that I was moving around, I was starting to feel it. I rested my arms on my knees and looked over to the pond. Yup, we have a pond in front of the building.

Fe had jokes for days when he first came over. He said that I was living in a goddamned retirement community. If he'd lived here, that would've been fine. But because I lived here, it was a problem. I didn't want to think like that, but it was the truth.

Growing up, Felix and I had been inseparable. We were fraternal, not identical, twins. We both had curly black hair and blue eyes and were about the same size for most of our lives. Bella said that I was more baby-faced like my dad, while Felix looked "hard" like my mom. Ma was... stern, and she wasn't the most pleasant person to be around, but I wouldn't call her hard.

I was the good twin, Felix was the bad one. But we'd been very close as kids. During middle school, though, things started to change. We were always on sports teams and boy did we enjoy the competition. However, it became evident that while I was good, Felix was PRO good. He was coddled throughout school because everyone made sports his priority. He had to be ready should any scouts be in attendance at one of our games. I often did his homework, at my mother's insistence, so that he could practice. I called that cheating; she called it helping. Poor kid never stood a chance. Adults were constantly telling him how great he was, and he eventually started believing the hype.

Even though I was stuck doing his chores and his homework, I still loved my brother. We were as close as we could be given the circumstances. Really, he was all I had. Dad was a logger and was gone for long stretches at a time. When he was home, he liked to hang out with his friends. Funny how their _hanging out_ always ended up with a trip to jail. He wasn't a bad guy, though. I didn't see him enough to know whether he was bad. Ma essentially raised us by herself. She taught second grade and was extremely active in her church. What was it Bella called her? Oh yeah, a zealot. Ma always referred to Felix as "blessed" causing me to wonder, "If he's blessed, what does that make me?"

I felt a little better now, so I stood up and walked slowly around the building to the walking trail that led through the perfectly maintained grounds. Even the outside was perfect here. All this shit was too perfect. Why the fuck had I moved to this fancy ass joint in the first place? Oh right. I was in love with Bella, and she'd convinced me to buy a home with her. According to my smart, beautiful girl, we knew we would be together for the long haul and the bad economy made for a good time to buy. Good timing? Yes. Good decision? That remained to be seen.

Charlotte, Mrs. Cope's assistant, recently told me that over a third of the units in the whole community still hadn't sold. I knew that our building had a few empty units, but I thought they'd sold most of the townhomes and estates. I thought they built those to order. I'd driven around a few times just to see the rest of the place. The three buildings of condos were located at the front of the property, so if you lived there like we did, you really had no reason to venture further into the community. I'd been bored and curious and had explored. A few streets back, I'd found some of the largest "townhomes" I'd ever seen. And then there were the gigantic homes that Mrs. Cope called "estates". She could call them that all she wanted to, but I knew mansions when I saw them and those suckers were mansions.

So it was true that Bella and I got a great deal because they were trying to sell units quickly. I liked our condo. It was a massive 2,480 square feet. Of course, we shared the master bedroom, but we had each claimed other rooms as well. I had a massive media and game room; Bella had a spacious office and library. And that wasn't counting the living and dining rooms, kitchen, second bedroom, and the two other bathrooms. We had settled into our home, if not the community, very well.

The condo was also perfect because I didn't want a yard at all. When I was a kid, mowing the lawn had always been my job. Then, as a teen, I mowed lawns and did yard work around the neighborhood to make money. If I never saw a lawnmower again, it would be too soon. Since college, I've worked for the King County branch of Hike Washington, so my job was literally outdoors. I didn't want to deal with trees, yards, lawns, or nature when I got home and now I didn't have to.

We had jobs we loved and a great home to grow in, but how good was our relationship? Bella would say that I'm just upset about Felix, but I'd been thinking about this for months. More and more, it bothered me that Bella didn't want to get married. I was starting to feel like the biggest idiot in the world for doing something as important as buying property with someone who may or may not be as in love with me as I was with her. I'd also been wondering if Bella really was _the one_, or if I was trying to make her_ the one_ because she was the only girlfriend I'd ever had. Ma barely let me go to the prom in high school, let alone do any real dating. But in college, I'd made up for lost time. There were a few female _friends with benefits_, but no girlfriends. Until Bella. That meant everything to me, but what did it mean to her?

"HEY! Paul Bunyan! You helping or watching?"

_What the fuck?_

I hadn't realized that I'd stopped walking. Right near Tiny. It took a minute to realize that she was talking to me.

When what she said registered, I barked out a laugh. And then I couldn't stop laughing. Felt like I hadn't laughed in forever. Considering the fact that one of my legs probably weighed more than she did and I was a pretty solidly built 6'5", I guess I did look like a giant to her.

When I stopped, she and Tall Guy were both staring at me like I was crazy. To them, I probably looked it.

"Helping. Definitely helping." I collected myself and held out my hand. "Emmett McCarty. I'm sorry. Guess I got distracted."

Tiny came forward and shook my hand, all the while appraising me from head to toe. "Alice Masen. Thank you. It all goes inside." She pointed to the Denali which was stuffed with boxes, plastic containers, and what appeared to be gift bags. Then, she walked into the clubhouse.

Tall Guy walked up next and shook my hand. "Edward Masen. That was the wife. She can be…" he paused and shook his head, "… a little blunt. Sorry."

"No probs. I didn't mean to come off like a stalker. I was thinking and walking and ended up here."

"It's good. We can use the help." He then lowered his voice and pointed to the front of the car. "We're a woman down. My mom," he whispered. In the front seat of the Denali, an older woman was sound asleep. She was not the blond I'd seen earlier.

"Why'd she come if she was so tired?"

"She wanted to. She's exhausted but she won't admit it." He smiled as he watched her. He loved her, that was clear. I didn't know what kind of relationship Ma and I would have now.

"Does she live here?" I asked as I removed a large plastic bin from the car and put a few boxes on top of it. Edward did the same. Maybe the mom lived here instead of them.

"Nope. Just visiting. She lives in Chicago."

"So you live here?"

"Yeah, we're over in the townhomes. You live in the condos?"

"Yup." I turned and looked toward my house and thought I saw Bella watching. If she had been, she quickly moved behind the drapes. Classic shy Bella. I smirked and turned again to find Edward watching me curiously. "Me and my girlfriend Bella."

"Cool. Finally some people our age around here."

"I know! We've been here a year and you guys are the first people under fifty I've met."

Edward laughed. "At least you've met people. We've been here three months, and I think we've only seen four other people total. It's creepy. We work crazy hours though," he said with a frown. He shook his head like he was trying to rid it of bad thoughts.

"Did you just move here from Chicago? I kind of give tours for a living. I can help you find what you need around town."

"Nah. Me and Taz. Sorry. I mean Alice, that's just what I call her," he said with a smile. "We've lived in Seattle for ten years now. What kind of tours do you give?"

"Hiking. I work for Hike Washington. We mainly do hikes, obviously, but sometimes we lead guided tours too."

"That's so funny," Edward replied and we started to move what we'd unloaded to the clubhouse.

"What?" I stopped and asked.

"My boss arranges Hike Washington tours for us all the time and I never go. He wants us to be this _big family_, always wants us to hang out and shit."

I laughed. "We give hikes and tours for companies all the time. _Team builders_, a lot of the owners call it." That was exactly how I met Bella. She worked for the Seattle Humanities Initiative, and they'd arranged for us to lead them on a hike through Soaring Eagle Park. To date, I have never encountered a person on a hike who needed more assistance than Bella. To keep us on schedule, I'd practically held her hand, and sometimes carried her, the entire time. She could find a way to trip on paved ground. It was truly a special talent.

I had never been quite clear on what a _Humanities Initiative_ was or what Bella did. From what I could understand, they were like a private museum/gallery that collected and displayed old books and paintings, all that sort of shit. Bella was the director. Every time they found a book they wanted or some other item for their collection, I got great sex. That made her job a wonderful thing as far as I was concerned.

"Yeah, that's just what he calls them, _team builders_. I'm with them fifty plus hours a week. Why would I wanna be hiking and shit with 'em too? No fucking thank you."

We were both laughing as we entered the clubhouse. I was going to ask him where he worked, but my thoughts left me as I looked around.

"Damn! Our dues at work, huh?" I wondered where all the money from the homeowner's association dues went. The inside of the clubhouse was like a magazine ad. Huge open space with high ceilings. All color matched and shit. In what would be the dining room if this place was actually used as a house, long folding tables had been set up.

Alice and the older blond were carefully placing tablecloths on each table. When I got close enough, I waved and said, "Hey, Mrs. Cope."

Edward snorted as the woman turned and looked at me oddly. Alice chuckled before she said, "Emmett, this isn't Mrs. Cope. This is my aunt, Chelsea Brandon."

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were Mrs. Cope, the manager here. I'm Emmett McCarty."

She smiled, but never came close enough to shake my hand. "Mrs. Cope must be a stunning woman then," she said with a wink. "Property management is not my field, dear. Blood disorders are my area of..." Before she could finish, Alice pulled her away.

"Aunt Chelsea, why don't you find something to watch on TV? I think it's time for a dinner break."

Despite the fact that I'd just turned down Bella's offer, when Alice said the word "dinner" my stomach rumbled. Loudly.

"You got time to stay and eat? We've got plenty," Edward asked as I followed him to the kitchen. I was starving, now that I was ready to admit it, but I didn't want to impose.

Before I could say no, Tiny interrupted. "I heard your stomach all the way in the other room, Bunyan. So don't try to refuse." She opened the fridge and pulled out several mini brown paper shopping bags. She pushed one my direction, then paused for a minute and passed me another.

"All we've got to drink is Coke for now," Edward said as he handed Alice a six-pack and put ice into some cups. Yes, the top-of-the-line fridge in the fancy pants kitchen in the richy rich clubhouse had an icemaker. I guess this really was luxury living.

"Thanks for this, really," I said. "But isn't this stuff for tomorrow?"

"Nope," Edward replied. "We're getting catering for tomorrow." He lowered his voice and looked for Alice, who was now sitting at one of the tables, digging into her own brown shopping bag. Oh, those were like boxed lunches, or bagged lunches in this case.

He continued. "Alice insisted that we stop by the caterers to go over the details for tomorrow one last time." He rolled his eyes. "They gave us these as a _thank you_, but I think it was to get us the fuck outta there." He laughed. "So there really is plenty." There did appear to be at least ten bags.

Edward and I took our own bags and drinks and walked toward Alice. "Your wife is…." I whispered, struggling to find the right word, "… direct."

"That's putting it politely," Edward chuckled.

We sat down on opposite sides of Alice, who was tearing into her food. My bags contained a fruit cup and a bag of potato chips each. One held a container of fancy-looking potato salad and half of a stacked club sandwich on rye; the other held a container of pasta salad and a sandwich labeled "Chicken Caesar Wrap" with a little packet of dressing. For dessert, I had the option of what looked to be peanut butter cookies from one bag and a fudge chocolate chip bar from the other. It all looked delicious.

We ate in silence for a few minutes watching the large TV. Alice's aunt appeared to be watching Discovery Health as she ate her meal from the plush couch.

Before I knew it, I'd made my way through almost the entire contents of both bags. Alice was watching me with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thank you guys so much. That was great."

"Yeah, yeah, we know we're wonderful. So Bunyan, do you always walk around looking so..." she cringed, unable to find a proper word for how I looked. At least I'd showered today, that was a plus.

"Alice!" Edward's eyes bugged as he stared at her, but I'm sure this was not the first time she'd made this type of comment. Her words didn't offend me though. She was obviously someone who took great pride in her appearance. And I could tell that it wasn't because she was vain necessarily. Looking good meant something to her.

Even in what I'm sure she considered her frumpiest clothes considering all the work they'd been doing, she still looked incredible. Alice had on a sort of one-piece denim shorts thingy with no sleeves. Her hair was short, but styled carefully. She had on makeup, bracelets, and earrings, and she was wearing these really tall shoes that were the same color blue as her outfit. I couldn't call them heels because they were like wedges or something, with ribbons that wrapped around her ankles. They were really high though, and she walked around on them like she was barefoot. And as little as she was, she wasn't like a stick figure either. She was hot, there was no doubt about it. Edward was a lucky guy.

Her asking about my appearance was her version of the sad face, but without the sad face. She knew something was wrong with me, but she wasn't pitying me. And I appreciated that more than she could ever know.

"It's okay, Edward," I replied. "I know I probably look fucked up."

"Probably?" Alice snorted. Edward gave her a nasty look.

"But I think Alice knows that somebody who looks _so_," I waved my hand in front of myself, "is going through some tough shit right now."

She did look a little sad then, but quickly fixed her face with a devilish grin. Edward looked between us as if we were both nuts.

"You know, Bunyan. I think I actually know you." 

"Really?" I asked, around a mouthful of delicious peanut butter cookie.

"Yup. Do you get your hair cut at Woodland Barbers?"

"I do! How'd you know? I'd remember if I saw you."

She laughed. "Tyler Crowley trained with my mentor a few years ago. We stay in touch and I meet him there sometimes and we go to lunch. If I'm available, I help him out if he needs me. I've seen you there a few times while I waited. I'm pretty good with faces and, no offense, but it's hard to forget someone your size."

"I know Ty! He's the owner! Brady cuts my hair, but I know Ty. Small world!" What were the odds in a city this size?

"I can't wait to tell Ty that we're neighbors," she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"So I take it you do hair?"

Edward smirked and Alice chuckled. "Yes, I _do hair_ although I prefer to call myself a stylist."

"Apologies, your highness. Stylist it is." The three of us laughed.

All that good food was starting to do a number on me, considering I hadn't really eaten much the last few days. 

"Hey, where's the john in here?" Edward stood up and pointed me in the right direction. I picked up my trash and threw it away as I passed the kitchen. As I walked, I thought about how good I felt in this short time that I'd met my neighbors, Alice and Edward. We had to stay in touch, we had to.

Once I finished in the just-as-fancy-as-the-rest-of-this-place bathroom, I went back to the tables. I was surprised to find that Edward's mom was awake. She didn't look too happy with her son and kept asking why he hadn't woken her to help. He handed her one of the lunch, well dinner, bags and a soda and directed her to one of the tables. She had the same weird hair color that he did; it wasn't really brown when you got close to it. It was like a bronzy sort of color. He looked just like her.

"Liz, this is our neighbor Emmett. He came to help," Alice grabbed my hand and tugged me along to meet her mother-in-law. I noticed that she didn't call her 'mom'. _W__onder what that's about?_ "Emmett, this is Edward's mom, Elizabeth Masen."

"Nice to meet you," we both said. Elizabeth pushed my extended hand away and gave me a hug. These folks sure were friendly.

"I hope we didn't wake you," I said. "You were sleeping so peacefully."

She looked at Edward and scowled, "I came to help not sleep. _Someone_ should have gotten me."

Alice's aunt suddenly chimed in. "I don't know what you came for anyway, Liz. You haven't done anything but sleep since you got here." Damn! I see bluntness ran in the family.

"Just a little jetlag, Chelsea. That's all," Elizabeth replied curtly, clearly not amused by Chelsea's comment.

"Mom's pretty busy these days," Edward explained, attempting to defuse Chelsea's comment. "My new nieces are quite the handful for Mom and my sister."

"New?" I asked, not liking where this was headed.

"Four-month-old triplets," Edward said proudly. Elizabeth's eyes got wide at the mention of her grandchildren, and she gave a tight smile. Now I understood why she was so tired. Grandma duty appeared to be wearing her out. I tried not to think about the fact that triplets were one more than twins. Again, not going there.

"All right, people. Enough chit chat. Let's finish up." Alice commanded our attention and began a demonstration of how exactly she wanted the tissue paper folded in the large gift bags. I had no idea what the gift bags were for. Now that I thought about it, I didn't know what was actually being sold tomorrow. I'd seen the invitation and knew about the sale, but I hadn't really bothered with the details. I stopped reading at the free food part. I was in.

My mind started to wander as Alice continued her tissue-paper seminar. Just when I thought I might fall asleep on my feet, Edward saved me.

"Hey, Emmett. Have you seen what's upstairs?" He motioned towards a set of stairs leading up to a loft area. Something in the way he said it made me believe that I would not be disappointed.

When I reached the top, I almost passed out again, and not because I was dizzy. The entire loft was a home theater, with seating for at least twenty people and the biggest projection screen I had ever seen. Fuck yeah!

I leaned over the railing and caught Edward's eye. He knew exactly what I was thinking, and we said it at the same time.

"SUPER BOWL!" I didn't know how we'd do it, but we _would_ be having the biggest Super Bowl party this place had ever seen. Fe could get us cheap liquor...

Fe. Not even gone a month and I'm already making plans with some other dude. Now I _did_ feel dizzy, and I sat down in one of the plush seats. I really missed my brother. Bigtime.

I don't know how long I sat there. I heard conversation downstairs, so they were still here. I should have been helping, if not with the tissue paper, then at least with the cleanup. But I couldn't move. I felt frozen with guilt. I'd been down there meeting people and laughing it up and my fucking brother was gone. I knew I shouldn't feel guilty but I did. God, I'm sick of all these feelings and shit.

Eventually, I heard footsteps. Very light ones.

Alice sat down next to me. I felt her watching me, but it was several minutes before she spoke.

"Who died?"

I snapped my head around. I liked her directness, but I wasn't used to it. I stared at her for a bit before I answered.

"My brother. My twin brother." I waited for the _I'm sorry_ I was sick to death of hearing. It never came.

"Tell me about him." She settled back into her chair and turned sideways like I was about to tell her a bedtime story. I didn't even know her, but it felt like I did. I liked Alice. She was real.

"He was here three weeks ago, and now he's gone." She was still watching me, with sincere interest. It felt good to talk to her, so I did.

"He was big like me, but we weren't identical. He was older by a couple minutes, and he never let me forget it." I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"He had just gotten engaged. Heidi said yes. They lived in Miami and were celebrating with their friends. The boat..." At that point, I completely broke down. I cried for a long time. At some point, I found myself with my elbows on my knees rocking back and forth. Alice didn't say a word as she sat with me; she just rubbed my back and let me cry. When I finally stopped bawling like a fucking baby, I sat up and looked at her. And then I really started talking.

Alice listened as I talked about my brother. I spoke of our childhood and the bond we shared as twins. I told her how guilty I felt that there was a large portion of time when I didn't like my brother all that much. There were times when I'd felt both angry at him and jealous as well. I talked of school and how he had been favored because he was such a great athlete. It took me forever to get it out, but I told her how Heidi and Fe met in college at the University of Miami. "The U" was great for cranking out pro football players, and Felix had been no exception. He'd even been drafted by the Dolphins so he got to stay in Miami which he loved.

Of course, Ma hated it because Florida was pretty much diagonally opposite Washington; he couldn't have been physically much farther away. She'd asked me to go live with him to be brother/manager/bodyguard because we all knew how wild Fe was by that time. I had absolutely refused and, as usual, I bore the brunt of her anger at Felix. She was mad at him for leaving her, but never told him that. Instead she railed at me because I wouldn't give up my whole life for him. I was his brother, not his babysitter.

I told Alice of my brother's success. For two years, Felix was a defensive end for the Dolphins. Even as a rookie, he was second on the depth chart. But Fe could never escape his own ego, and soon his game suffered. He didn't practice as much or train like he should. He didn't make the team his third year and was too proud to "go begging" (his words, not mine) for another job in football. He thought he'd live off the money he made forever, but it barely lasted another year. Heidi stuck with him and supported them through all of the traveling, the cheating, the ego mania, and beyond; better her than me.

Alice listened as I shared with her that, oddly enough, me not going with Fe to Miami for college, or when he made the Dolphins, saved our friendship. By the time he left for college, he was a real jerk, and it was difficult for me to remember the good times we'd shared as kids. But from a distance, with me in college here and him there, we only talked from time to time, and when we did, we reminisced about our childhood. He was obnoxious, arrogant, and loud, but in small doses, he was great fun. He knew how to party like no one I'd ever met. I liked to party, just not all the time.

Alice was completely engrossed now. I didn't know her well, but I bet this was the longest she'd ever been quiet. She teared up as I began to reveal what happened the night of the accident. Heidi and Felix were on a boat partying with some of their friends to celebrate their engagement. They weren't the only party boat that night, and it wasn't long before their boat and another crashed, a combination of too much liquor all around. There were a total of fifteen people on the two boats. Seven were seriously injured but only one died. Fe. He fell over the side at impact and hit his head. It was determined that he was intoxicated when the accident happened, which didn't help his chances when he fell.

"I'm so sorry. You don't even know me and I'm crying my guts out like a baby…."

She looked at me and snorted. "You know, Emmett, I don't believe in much. But I do believe that some things are meant to be." My head jerked up; I think that's the first time she'd called me by my name. I wanted to hear what she meant because she couldn't possibly mean that Fe's death "happened for a reason" or some shit like that.

Alice remained calm despite how crazy I must have looked. "We were all meant to meet. You have to see that." I could only nod in agreement because I NEVER talked this much and especially not to a complete stranger. Some other forces were at work here, I had to admit.

"I'm here tonight setting up for this sale because my husband loves me enough to call me on my bullshit. The thing is, though, I've been this way my whole life, so why did he put his foot down now? There's a reason for all of this. Who knows if we would have ever met?"

She leaned forward and took one of my hands in both of hers. "I don't know you, but I think that we're a lot alike. We both have people who love us a whole lot." She looked toward the steps where I was shocked to find Bella, in tears, sitting on the top step next to Edward.

Alice continued. "And based on what you've said tonight, I_ know _that we both keep some major shit bottled up when we probably should get some help." I raised my eyebrows at that. Bella had been trying to get me to see a shrink, but I was not having it. No way.

Alice looked at me smugly, "See? I recognize that look. The _no fucking shrinks_ look. But now we have each other to talk to, so maybe that will help. Who knows?"

She was right. It was easy to talk to her because she didn't know me, Fe, Ma, or Bella. But it meant more that she listened than some shrink who got paid to do so. Alice didn't have to listen; a shrink did. She had no vested interest in my life, but she obviously cared enough to be here for me when I needed it. I hadn't meant to say so much, but it was so easy with her. She clearly had some problems of her own that we'd have to get into someday. I owed her forever for listening to me blubber like I had tonight. I liked Alice. I could tell that once we got to know each other, she would be like the sister I never had. And I would make sure that we got to know each other.

I looked at Bella who was openly sobbing now. "Bella, I'm..." She ran over to me and jumped in my lap. "I'm sorry. So so sorry." I held her tightly and ran my fingers over her long brown hair. We cried together for a few minutes until Edward walked over and attempted to sit on Alice's lap. With surprising force, she pushed Edward out of her chair, and he looked up at her from the floor. We all laughed at that. Yes, I liked them; we would get along nicely.

"Alice, dear, what will these nice people think if you show your true colors the first night we meet them?" Edward asked... from the floor. He was so whipped. I could tell because I was too.

"Shut it. It's your fault we're even in here right now." He tried to get up, and she pushed him back down with her tall shoe.

"So, Bunyan. Who's the crybaby?" I smiled but Bella looked stunned at Alice's boldness.

"Well, Tiny," Alice frowned. "This is my girlfriend, Bella."

"I give you a cool ass nickname like Bunyan, and all you come up with is 'Tiny'? You gotta work on that, dude." Edward and I laughed; Bella was not amused.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Alice. I guess you already met my husband," she said, motioning toward Edward, who was still stretched out on the floor.

Bella nodded and hesitantly shook her hand. "Hi."

"Who does your hair?" Alice's head-to-toe scan of Bella had not escaped my attention.

"Um, I do?" Bella replied.

"Thank God. I was hoping nobody I knew had cut those ends. They're horrible, girl! Good thing you have me now."

"Alice!" Edward hissed. "It's called _tact_." With that, he scooped up a laughing Alice and carried her toward the stairs.

"Bella knows I'm joking!" Alice yelled from the comfort of Edward's arms. Bella looked like she knew no such thing.

Edward looked at Bella apologetically. "Bella, Emmett. It was nice to meet both of you. Please come tomorrow. Free food. Hopefully, more neighbors to meet too."

I stood up and so did Bella. "You had me at free food," I said to general laughter.

We all walked downstairs; well, except Alice who was still being carried. Bella clung closely to my side. Edward carried Alice to the Denali and placed her in the passenger seat. I took the opportunity to give her a little payback.

"Hey, Betty?" I said. "Thanks for listening."

She looked at me, smiling. "Any time. Boop or Rubble?"

"Boop, of course. She's hotter." Edward guffawed.

Alice chuckled. "Unoriginal, Bunyan. Try again tomorrow."

"You guys want a ride?" Edward asked. "It's getting pretty dark."

"We're good, but thanks for the offer," I said. I knew me and Bella had some talking to do.

"See you both tomorrow?" Alice yelled from the car, looking pointedly at Bella who, for some reason, was lingering by the clubhouse door.

"Yeah, sure," Bella said unenthusiastically.

Alice paused a minute before she responded. "No point fighting it, Bella. Like I said to Emmett, some things are meant to be."

The security lights came on outside of the clubhouse; I guess it was getting kinda late.

Now that I wasn't unpacking it, I took a good look at the Denali. "Sweet ride, Edward."

"Believe it or not, it's Alice's. Don't let her hear you calling it mine." I could see the rims clearly too. MHT Forged Black Stiletto 6's. Stilettos for Tiny. The same Tiny who I'm sure owned a bunch of stiletto _heels_ as well. Oh Tiny, you are all kinds of awesome.

Edward extended his hand again. "Really, Emmett, it was great to meet you. I didn't hear everything, but I know you're going through something. I'm glad you were able to talk to Alice. I gave Bella our address and phone numbers. If you need us, just call."

"You too, man." Something else had just occurred to me. "Hey, what happened to your mom and that other lady."

"Um, you were talking to Alice for a long time, dude. I took them home an hour ago. Bella was here looking for you when I got back." He looked at Bella who was still lingering inside the clubhouse doorway. What was up with her?

"Looks like you're not done talking for the night. Just turn the lock on the handle on your way out. The front is already locked."

"No, we'll leave now so you can lock up."

Edward laughed and took a quick look toward Bella. "Emmett, my friend, I talked to Bella while you were with Alice. You are _so_ not done talking for the night. Just turn the knob." With that, he clapped me on the shoulder, hopped into the Denali, and drove off.

Now that I really looked at her, Bella did look a little ticked. Alright, she looked super ticked.

"Babe, you ready to go home? Let's go."

Bella gave a bitter laugh. "Why go home, Em? I want to talk to you. Seems like you _love_ talking in here. You like talking in here so much, you'll talk to any fucking body." She turned on her heel and stomped into the clubhouse.

This was gonna be a looooooooong night. I followed her and entered the room that would be the site of the charity sale. They'd gotten a ton of shit done while I was crying my eyes out.

"Bella, I know that we should talk, but I am seriously fucking tired right now. Can we please go home and talk about this tomorrow?" She didn't appear to be listening to me at all. She was instead playing with the perfectly arranged tissue paper in one of the gift bags. I wanted to mention that Alice wouldn't like that, but I thought better of it. I'm not that stupid.

"You had no business telling them I'd come to this... whatever it is... tomorrow. You knew I had no intention of going."

"What's the big deal? We need to start meeting people, hanging out more."

She didn't respond so I walked over and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong, Bell? Just spit it out so we can go home."

When she finally spoke, she wouldn't look up at me. "Why wouldn't you talk to me, Em? I've been trying to help you for weeks. I fucking love you, and I walk in here and you're spilling your guts to some stranger you met five minutes ago."

"Do you want the truth?" Her head snapped to attention; yup, that got her to look at me.

"I always want the truth from you, Em. Always."

"The truth is it was easy to talk to her because I don't know her. She doesn't know me or shit about me. But she never once looked at me all sad, like she felt sorry for me. She asked me about Fe, and I needed to talk about him." I saw the tears start to form in her eyes at the mention of his name.

"See, that's exactly what I mean. Between you, Ma, and Heidi, it's like nobody can mention his name without the fucking waterworks."

"Trust me, Em. I am not crying for your fucking idiot brother."

And we're off! Bella and Felix had a hate-hate relationship; I was expecting this outburst.

"I'm crying because after all the shit he did to you, he's still fucking with your head. Even after he's gone. I have tried to be there for whatever you needed since the funeral. But you wouldn't talk to me." She was angry now, which was fine by me. Finally, we could talk this out without the sad face.

"You didn't talk to me either. You questioned me to death. No, Bella, I wasn't hungry all those times you asked. No, Bella, I wasn't ready to go to work all the times you asked. My TWIN BROTHER just fucking died. I know he was an asshole. I know he was a jerk. But he was still my brother, and I did what I could for him. You could never accept that. Look at your crazy ass mother! All the dumb shit she does. You put up with all that shit. Did you stop loving her when she dumped you, HER CHILD, for her new husband?" I was yelling now, but this conversation was long overdue. I wanted all of this out in the open, now.

"Don't you dare bring Renee into this, Emmett. Don't you dare! My mother might be a fucking nutjob but she doesn't have a cruel bone in her body. Your brother was an evil bastard. Can I tell YOU the truth, Em? I'm glad he's gone so he can't take anything else from you." That was a fucking low blow.

"What the fuck, Bella? He was my brother! If I could help him, then I did. He didn't take anything from me that I didn't give to him." This conversation was a long time coming.

"Really, Em? Are you serious? What about your pride? He never tried to take that from you? He never tried to question your manhood? He never laughed at you for being a responsible fucking adult? He never made you deal with your nasty ass mother so he didn't have to? All he did was take from you! Your money and your time, and I'm the one who's been trying to get you to see that for six fucking years!"

I sat down on one of the kitchen barstools, stunned into silence. Stunned that she would say those things, and stunned that, if I thought about it, what she said had some truth to it. Felix always made fun of my job. He told people that I walked people around Seattle. The punchline was always, "Who can't do that?" He never cared about the fact that I had received countless hours of training over the years in all aspects of my job. I was part medic, part forest ranger, part tour guide, and part public relations specialist. I made a very good living "walking people around" and, because Hike Washington was so well known, we were always busy.

And it was true that these last few years Felix had fallen on tough times. When he didn't want Heidi or Ma to know about his losses from gambling or who knows what else, he'd come to me for money on several occasions. I never gave him all that he asked for, but I always helped him out. That's what brothers did, right?

My brother and Bella never got along. Never. He thought she was boring and dull. He once called her a waste of a beautiful face. I always thought that Felix and Ma resented how stable I was. I didn't like not knowing where my next meal was coming from or whether I'd have enough money to pay my bills. I felt lucky to have a job that I loved so much, so I worked hard to keep it so I wouldn't have to experience those things.

I think the both of them were threatened by Bella from the first time they met her. She was good for me, and they weren't having that. When we bought this condo, they had both lost it on me. Felix viewed the down payment money as his, though he never said that in so many words. And Ma viewed any money of mine as money that could help Fe. I guess our relationship was pretty jacked up when you thought about it, which Bella was forcing me to do.

Even now, Ma blamed me for Fe's death because I had to work the weekend of the engagement and wouldn't rearrange my schedule to go to Miami. Let her tell it, if I had been there, I could have prevented my 6'6'' 270-pound brother from basically drinking himself to death. Forget the fact that I didn't know his friends either. I should have been there.

Sensing my surrender, Bella stepped between my legs and placed her arms around my neck. She'd calmed down some but still had more to say.

"You work your ass off, Em! You are such a great guy. But your mom and your brother never let you forget that you're not the famous brother. I hated how he treated you! I hate how your mom _still_ treats you. I love you, Em. I'm not saying that they don't love you, but people who love you don't treat you like that."

I looked her squarely in the eye. "You love me, just not enough to marry me, right?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Emmett, I can't understand why a piece of paper is so important to you. Look at your parents and mine. That's marriage. That's what you want so badly?"

I kissed her forehead and hugged her to me tightly. She clung to me as if her life depended on it. Maybe it did. In the six years we'd been together, she had never been so honest with me about how she felt about my family. If this was how she really felt, no wonder she didn't want to be married to me. But I also knew that our parents didn't represent what I wanted marriage to be.

Both Bella's parents had remarried and seemed happy enough, but I wouldn't describe either couple as deeply in love. My mom was her usual miserable self and considered herself married to the church. I have no comment on that. My dad had quit logging a few years back and moved to Vegas. I hear from him once a year at Christmas. He and Ma never divorced, but he'd been living it up with a new girlfriend last I talked to him. Again, not what I'd view as a deep love connection.

Though I only met them tonight, I wanted what I saw with Alice and Edward. They were close on many levels. It was easy to see. I had spent hours basically huddled up with his wife, but Edward trusted her enough to know that nothing had happened. Alice knew that Edward had spent a long time alone with Bella tonight, but her attention never wavered from me. They knew their bond could not be broken. That's what I wanted. But we weren't there yet. I could see it now. I realized that Bella was very jealous over the time I'd spent with Alice today, no matter how much it helped me. And I know I'd felt a pang of something at the thought of Bella alone with Edward and his green eyes. He really was a good-looking motherfucker.

"Bell, what our parents had was not marriage." I said, stroking her back. "I think we need to meet some other couples. We might see that marriage is not what we know at all."

"Oh, you mean like your new best friends who you can talk to so easily?" she asked bitterly.

"Yup, that's exactly who I mean." I tilted her chin up, forcing her to look me in the eye. "You know that nothing happened with Alice tonight. You know better."

At least she looked ashamed of herself before she shut her eyes tightly and laid her head on my shoulder.

Before I could say anything, she spoke. "I'm sorry for what I said about your brother. Not about how he was because that was true. But for, you know..."

"He was my brother, babe. You didn't know him when we were kids. He wasn't always..." I couldn't finish that sentence because I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. He wasn't always the obnoxious asshole he grew to be.

We were silent for a few minutes, but we still held each other tightly. I noticed that she had not responded to what I said about Alice.

"She's very pretty," she finally said, barely above a whisper.

"She is," I replied. Her head snapped up, and she looked at me angrily.

"But so are you, babe. I wish you could see that." I kissed her on the tip of her nose as she calmed herself back down. She stared at me for a few minutes.

"It hurt me to see you with her. Telling her all the stuff I wanted you to tell me." Again, I could barely hear what she said.

"With her perfect hair and makeup, and her romper, and her diamonds and wedges." My Bella, who could barely tell the difference between jeans and dress slacks, was practically frothing at the mouth as she talked about Alice. I chuckled because I was surprised she even noticed those things.

"You know, babe. All that stuff is great, I guess, but she's kind of high maintenance, don't you think?" Bella looked at me and gave the biggest smile I'd seen from her in months.

It really sucked that it took Fe dying and me having a fucking breakdown for us to really talk, but I couldn't change the way life was unfolding. However it happened, I was beyond glad that we talked. Bella was my future, and we would be fine.

Finally, we stood up to leave the clubhouse. I looked around to make sure we hadn't messed up any of the decorations. I didn't want to face Tiny's high-maintenance wrath. Satisfied, I shut the lights off.

As I turned the lock and closed the door, I noticed that my still-smiling Bella was looking up at me shyly.

"Em?"

"What, babe?" I asked, taking her hand.

"When we get back…." she stopped, clearly uncomfortable about whatever it was she had to say. "Um, it's been a while." Even though it was dark, I knew that she was blushing and biting that sexy ass bottom lip. "Canwehavesextonight?"

I barked out a laugh, cringing all the while. I hated what I was about to say, but it had to be done. There was no fucking way.

"Babe, I never thought I'd say this, but with all that crying and shit, I've got a headache."

**A/N: All company names are fictitious. I've created a blog for some of the images and miscellaneous items from the story. The link is posted in my profile. **

**Well, the characters have trashed my original outline for this story. They want to be chatty and have their background stories told and work through their issues and whatnot. As such, I have renamed the Prologue as Chapter 1, because it's not really a Prologue anymore. My apologies! I promise, there really will be a regular "dinner thing" ... eventually. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**Many, many thanks to my beta ExquisiteEdward **

**for support, encouragement, and laughs! **

**I think her new name should be "The Comma Whisperer" LOL.**

Chapter 3: An Assessment

EsPOV

"_Girl you've never known no one like me. Up there in your high society."_

I cringed under the sheet as I listened to him sing some country song at the top of his lungs. I'm sure that last bit was directed at me. Not that it was any of his business, but my mother had in fact devoted her life to the pursuit of high society. I loved her dearly, but she never let me forget my duty to uphold the family name and image. When she was talking to me anyway. We were _Platts_ after all, mustn't let the peons forget.

What he was doing in my kitchen was a mystery to me, especially considering he was completely naked. What on earth am _I _doing? Mother would never approve of someone as... unpolished... as Jasper.

"Thought ya might be thirsty, darlin'." Now that he mentioned it, I was very thirsty. And since he was the cause of my current state of dehydration, he did in fact owe me a drink. He placed a glass of ice water on my nightstand and slid back into bed.

"Thank you, Jasper," I murmured without looking in his direction. I took a long drink of water and continued my ruminations.

"Like my singin'?" Jasper asked, interrupting my reverie.

"Yes. You have a lovely voice," I replied quickly. This was so awkward.

Why couldn't he be one of those guys who left right after sex? Could nothing ever go right for me? When I met him, I thought for sure he'd be the_ love 'em and leave 'em _type, and that's just what I wanted at the time. The only problem was he wasn't understanding the_ leave 'em_ part of the equation, and I was in no position to allow myself to love him.

"Lovely?" he snorted. "Don't know if that's a compliment."

I remained silent by his side, unable to put any real coherent words together. My mind and body were essentially mush at the moment. I was still coming down from the best orgasm of my life. At the ripe old age of 32, I was forced to admit that my dalliances with Jasper, all of which had happened since we met three weeks ago, have been the most passionate experiences of my entire life. It was like he intensified all of my emotions. How could one man make me feel both uncomfortable and comfortable, adored and ashamed, all at the same time? Only recently had I begun to develop a new plan for my life, and I couldn't afford to turn over full control to another man. No matter how great a lover he happened to be.

"Recognize the song?" he asked playfully. More questions. Jasper Whitlock loved to talk, to me in particular it would seem.

"No," I sighed, exasperated.

He rolled onto his side, raising himself up on one elbow, and draped his other arm over my stomach. He looked at me with a tender expression before he spoke. I looked away quickly because I wouldn't allow myself to be hypnotized by his stunning hazel eyes again.

"That was a little ditty called 'Real Good Man'. All about me, ya know?" Jasper reached over and turned my head toward him. He looked down at me with the lazy grin that I was beginning to recognize as his signature. When I said nothing, he continued grinning at me and seemed quite amused with himself.

"I know you don't believe it, but I am," he added sincerely, before kissing me soundly.

The tingling in my vagina alerted me to the fact that I was succumbing to his charms. AGAIN. First last night, then this morning. I didn't think I'd last another round. I had to put a stop to this. Unfortunately for Mr. Good Man Whitlock, this... _whatever we have_... was going to end today. I lifted his arm off of me and sat straight up in the bed.

"Jasper, I can't do this anymore." I'd intended to sound firm, but my words came out soft and without conviction.

"How many times I gotta tell ya? My friends call me Whit," he whispered seductively, completely ignoring what I said. I certainly didn't consider him a friend, not yet anyway. I suppose we were moving that direction, but I couldn't allow even simple friendship. I lost control around Jasper Whitlock, and I must be in total control of my new life.

He rubbed his cool fingers, chilled from the cold glass of water, slowly along the crest of my right breast. I slapped his hand away and gave him a tight smile. "Like I said, _Jasper_, I can't do this anymore. _We_ can't do this anymore."

Finally, he looked serious. "Can't do what anymore?" Jasper asked, sitting up and turning to face me.

"Date. Have dinner. Go out. Anything." I took a deep breath and stared at him. "I don't want to see you anymore, Jasper."

"You're serious?" he asked, managing to actually look hurt.

"Completely," I replied, taking a deep breath to gather my courage. "When we met, we both knew what this was. A one-time thing so we wouldn't be lonely for the night." He stared at me and I noticed his expression hardening. "But it didn't stop at one night and now things are moving too fast for me. It's too much."

It was a long time before he spoke. After several agonizing minutes, he responded.

"Fine, Esme. You want me to go, I'm gone." He stood calmly and began searching for his clothes. I tried not to stare at his sinewy body, but my eyes ran up and down his frame involuntarily. After he pulled his pants on, he faced me. His wavy blond hair framed his face, betraying a newly dark expression.

"I gotta say a few things before I go." I nodded to him, unable to move or speak.

"When I met you, I thought you were cool, real mellow and chill. I could see somebody did a number on you, but I wanted to get to know you anyway. I been tryin' to do that, but you ain't talkin'." He took a moment to drink some of the water he'd brought for me.

"I'm a good guy, Esme. All I ever did was give you what you needed, whether it was a good laugh or a good fuck. We're good together. I feel it but you keep fightin' it."

I was frankly stunned by his bluntness. He had never spoken so harshly to me. And he was not finished.

"But please, don't sit here all dramatic, actin' like this is a goddamned soap opera. Like I'm stealing your virtue or some shit. You're 32, not 12. I been nothing but good to you. I ain't the dude that fucked you over."

I bristled at his tone and could feel the tears forming in my eyes. Was I that obvious? I had made a point of not mentioning Charles to Jasper, but he wasn't stupid. I remained still as a statue on the bed, still unable to move or speak as Jasper continued.

"I'm tired of this high and mighty shit. You're single, so am I. We get together, we fuck. What's the big deal?" He stopped to pull his shirt over his head while I watched him, tears actively running down my face now.

"Fifteen minutes ago, you were scratchin' up my back and screamin' my name. Now all the sudden, _you can't do this anymore_. Bullshit, Esme!" He was openly mocking me and yelling now.

"You want me gone, then I'm out. But don't fucking call me next time you want your pipes cleaned out. This game is over. When you grow the fuck up and see how good we can be, you know where to find me." Diatribe over, he stormed out of my bedroom and slammed my front door on his way out of my life.

Stunned, I could only lie still in an attempt to collect myself. In all honesty, it hurt to watch him leave. It hurt a lot. Less than a year removed from Charles and his assorted abuses, how could I have developed such strong feelings for another man, and so quickly? Was I truly this pathetic and desperate for affection?

I stood and walked to my bathroom. Only when I reached it did I remember that I was completely nude. Had I no shame left at all? Mother had not raised me to be such a... slut. But I'd had sex with Jasper, a virtual stranger, every time we'd gone out. That equated to nine dates with multiple romps each time. I'd moved to Seattle for a fresh start, but did I want the new me to be a whore? Or was Jasper right? Was it just fun times between two people who shared a great connection? It's not like I ran around jumping into bed with random men.

As I stared into the bathroom mirror, I couldn't help but assess my appearance. My eyes were puffy from crying but bright nonetheless, my face was flushed, and my hair was tousled and mussed. Honestly, I liked this look, minus the tears of course. I looked younger and, dare I say, refreshed.

What's wrong with me? How could I like this look? Usually impeccably groomed, the woman who looked back at me from the mirror was instead a disheveled hedonistic nymph. Mother would absolutely die.

Mother mother mother! Ugh! Why must my thoughts always be of her and what she thinks? This can't be normal thinking for someone my age.

I loved Mother and I'd always thought we were very close, but I doubt I was featured in her thoughts as much as she was in mine. Our closeness had actually been the result of her constant machinations to ensure that I learned how to be the perfect woman so that I could land a rich husband and a comfortable life. In theory, that wasn't such a horrible goal; in practice, however, Mother's training (because that was the best word for it) led me to Charles and literally almost killed me.

I ran my fingers over my swollen lips and thought of the man who had swept into and out of my life in less than a month's time. Could I stay away? Jasper made me feel things I didn't know were possible. But before Jasper Whitlock, I actually had morals and standards. Now I was perpetually aroused and most of my free time was devoted to figuring out when I'd see him again and what we'd do when we were together. Was he really so far below standards? He was handsome, he was funny, and he was working on a PhD... in what I couldn't remember. In retrospect, I had been incredibly, shamefully rude to Jasper, never bothering to ask much about him at all. No wonder he thought of me as some sort of stuck-up snob.

But then there was the whole sleeping-with-me-the-very-first-night situation. If he'd done that with me, how many others had there been? And what kind of person did that make me? Meeting Jasper that first night, I hadn't hesitated to go home with him. I was just so lonely, and he was so _hot. _I couldn't believe he wanted me; he made me feel excited, nervous, and, most of all, alive! I had attempted to leave right after we did_ it_, but he wouldn't hear of it. Other than the wild sex, Jasper had always been the perfect gentleman. We were adults. Were our trysts really so bad?

I'd always lived my life under the specter of Mother's censure. It was interesting to me that I'd pushed Jasper away based primarily on the fact that she would not approve of him. Yet, she wasn't even talking to me because I'd ended my relationship with Charles. Forget the little matter of him practically beating me to death. He was an Evenson, a Hollywood Evenson at that, and she refused to believe anything ill of him despite the evidence (ie, me) in front of her. When I'd needed her most, she'd shunned me. So why_ did_ I care what she thought?

I didn't know if I could stay away from Jasper, but I would have to leave him alone. That man, a virtual stranger, had far too much control over my mind, body, and spirit. I smiled, remembering how he'd wanted me to call him Whit. A more appropriate name would be Svengali because he owned me, body and soul. I had been stupid to let this get as far as it did. But it just felt so good. _He_ felt so good.

Reluctantly, I stepped into the shower hoping to cleanse away my despair. Unfortunately, the water couldn't penetrate my troubled psyche.

As I dried myself with the towel, I thought my face was damp from the steam until I realized I'd started crying all over again. After combing through my hair and moisturizing my face, I wrapped myself in my thick fuzzy robe which hadn't seen much action since Mr. Whitlock had come into my life. I felt slightly comforted by its warmth. No way could I touch my Jasper-scented bed until I changed the sheets, so I went to the second bedroom to lie back down. I climbed into the crisply made bed, wet hair and all, and turned on the television for background noise.

I stared outside at the impressive view of my new neighborhood. The community was truly beautiful, and the grounds were immaculate. I loved it here; I felt at home and comfortable. I hadn't met anyone other than a few people in my building, and they'd been closer to Mother's age than mine. Hopefully at some point, I'd meet some neighbors closer to my own age. Part of the reason Charles had exercised so much control over me was that I allowed him to essentially be my only friend.

I never had many friends at all growing up. Mother saw other girls as my competition and boys as potential mates, not friends. She had tolerated my one true friend Marcus because she hadn't deemed him worthy of me as a match; since he was no threat, we could be friends. I rarely spoke to Marcus anymore, and I missed him greatly. He worked in Italy now as an advisor to several high-ranking officials. We got in touch a few times a year and even that contact had been too much for Charles. I don't think Marcus even knew I was in Seattle. If I was really going to make a new life for myself here, I was going to have to make some friends.

I could see the clubhouse from here and surprisingly, there was a good deal of activity outside of it. I'd never seen anyone use it. Then again, I hadn't been here very long. Maybe I'd walk down there later to see what was going on. I'd never had an opportunity to see inside of it, but I'm sure it was as impeccably decorated as the rest of _Twilight at Forest Crossing_. I certainly couldn't stay in here all day, when even now, my fingers were itching to dial Jasper's number. If ending this was the right thing to do, why did I want him so much?

Crying jag over, I decided to take that walk sooner rather than later. The walls were closing in on me, and I had to get out of here. Walking to my closet, I thought about throwing on some sweats and taking a lengthy sightseeing "tour" of my neighborhood once I investigated the clubhouse. I changed my mind when I recalled that I'd had similar reactions after tiffs with Charles. He made me feel awful, and I made myself look awful because that's how I felt inside.

This time, I was doing a George Costanza. I would do the opposite of everything I used to do. I found a cute new top I hadn't yet had the opportunity to wear. It was dark tan with a silver print and no sleeves; a bow tie decorated its gathered neck. I added a pair of jeans, and simple flat metallic sandals that went well with the top. I decided that after I poked around the clubhouse, I'd go shopping for some retail therapy. Yes, that sounded like a good way to waste my day.

The walk to the clubhouse was fairly short, and the fresh air did wonders for my state of mind. I'd discovered, however, that I was starving. I had just made the decision to go get some lunch first and come back to the clubhouse later when two people walked out of its back entrance several feet away from me. One was a petite woman who looked to be in her early to mid-twenties. Her short dark hair was styled precisely. The makeup applied to her beautiful face highlighted gray eyes and pouty lips. Her woven sleeveless shift dress, a heathery mix of beige and cream, matched perfectly with her nude-heeled sandals. Not that I was staring at her or anything.

And then there was the man Mrs. Perfect was now addressing animatedly. Oh. My. _Goodness_. He stood about six-feet tall and was wearing the _heck_ out of a fitted beige and white polo shirt with horizontal stripes. Long khaki cargo shorts hung from his delectable hips and bottom. White canvas Nike's completed his outfit. Even though he was dressed like he was on his way to a sporting event, and she appeared to be on her way to a society function, they were color coordinated. That had to be Mrs. Perfect's handiwork.

Most stunning of all, though, was the tousled mop of thick hair atop Mr. Perfect's head. I didn't think I'd ever seen a color quite like it. It wasn't really red or brown; it was more like copper or bronze. I'd only briefly seen his face, but it was just as flawless as the rest of him. He was divine, yet borderline unnatural. The two of them together (because the way they were bickering, they were obviously together) were almost blinding in their beauty.

"This is the last time, Taz. I'm not going home again," Mr. Perfect stated angrily.

"Wow. Can't hear you over this throbbing headache. Advil. Now, please. Thanks. Bye." Mrs. Perfect was unphased and dismissive.

Mr. Perfect muttered something unintelligible before stomping off toward the parking lot and away from me. _Look at those calves..._

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Mrs. Perfect smirked at me, eyebrows raised. I was in such a daze that I hadn't heard her walk toward me.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I was just taking a walk and …." I stuttered.

She laughed. "No worries, I'm just joking. Trust me, that's how I felt the first time I saw him too." She smiled.

"I think I've got some Advil here," I said, opening my purse, not even trying to disguise the fact that I'd heard part of their conversation. Since my hospital stay last year, courtesy of Charles, I always kept some sort of pain medication with me.

Mrs. Perfect laughed openly. "Please. I don't have a headache. I've been sending him home for shit all day. My payback for making me do this." She looked quite pleased with herself.

"Thank you for coming," she added. "Come on in, there are plenty of things left."

"Pardon?" I asked, confused. I knew an event was happening here, but I had no idea what it was. That's why I'd walked down here in the first place.

"Aren't you here for the charity sale? I'm Alice Masen, the contact on the invitation."

"Hi, Alice, I'm Esme Platt," I replied, extending my hand. "I don't know anything about this. I really was just taking a walk. And being nosey."

She shook my hand and chuckled. "I know exactly who you are. 'Closet Space' is only my favorite show of all time. Trust me, I'm _dying _on the inside right now."

So she recognized me.

"Do you live here? Did you not get an invitation? I mailed one to everyone in the community. They were addressed to 'My Neighbor', but you should have still received it." She continued to ramble, but I understood what had happened.

"Well, that explains it. I've only lived here for a month. I've been very busy and haven't checked my mail more than once. I'm sure it's sitting in the box right now. I'm so sorry."

I knew that my utilities were paid for the month, and few people knew where I was now. I hadn't checked the mail because I was nervous about what I might find. I prayed every night that Charles never found out where I was. And also, in truth, a certain blond native Texan had kept me busy as well, but she didn't need to know that. Why didn't I want to be with him again?

"Oh. That explains it. You don't have to come in if you don't want to, but it has been fun meeting new neighbors. Even at the expense of my things," she frowned.

"What kind of sale is this exactly?" I asked.

"My beautiful husband, the one you were just eye fucking," she smirked again as I cringed at her language and my behavior, "made me promise to get rid of some things when we moved here. I didn't get rid of very much and he flipped out."

She waved her arm up and down in front of herself. "As you can see, I like nice things, and I've accumulated a lot over the years." She was beginning to look ashamed of herself at least.

"So you're selling it all here?" I asked, still confused.

"Well, not all of it. He took the clothes and shoes to a consignment shop. There was just too much." She looked even more ashamed now.

"Here we're selling some accessories: handbags, bracelets, watches, scarves, sunglasses, you name it. All the proceeds will go to the Children's Theatre Group of King County. Edward thought it would be a great way to meet some neighbors too. We've only been here a few months ourselves." Edward must be Mr. Perfect. If he was forcing her to part with her handbags, then he wasn't so perfect after all.

"What a great idea, Alice. What time did this start? I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier," I replied as we walked through the door.

"We started at ten. It's supposed to end at four so just a few more hours to go," she said sadly. This might be for a good cause, but I felt for her. I loved shopping myself and would hate to be forced to part with my belongings. I could see that Alice felt the same way. I wasn't liking Mr. Perfect so much anymore.

As I stepped inside and looked around, I was stunned into silence for the second time today. I'd never been inside the clubhouse, and it was as breathtaking as the rest of the community. But the modern decor wasn't what was causing me to lose the ability to speak.

When Alice said that her husband forced her to "get rid of some things", I was thinking she meant maybe five or six handbags and perhaps a table's worth of accessories. The sheer volume of _things_ in front of me could have filled a small boutique. At least six long tables covered in linens held Lucite display cases of Alice's accessories and several display stands with hats, scarves, and belts.

And then there were the handbags, but not the handful I'd imagined. There were at least fifty, and probably closer to seventy-five. I was no stranger to shopping, and I could recognize some of the bags from where I stood just inside the doorway. I saw Chanel, Proenza Schouler, Louis Vuitton, Balenciaga, Gucci, and Stella McCartney. There were clutches, hobo bags, satchels, wallets, and shoulder bags. Each purse sat atop a glossy box that it would probably be placed into if sold. A few of the handbags were themselves housed in display cases; these were classics, I could tell. There were bags here representing different seasons over the last decade or so. Many had likely never been used they were in such great condition. This was like a shopaholic's version of an archeological find.

"Alice, _all_ of this is yours?" I asked, barely able to speak. Alice had been watching my reaction carefully.

"I know, Esme. I know. Most of it was in storage, and I didn't realize there was so much," she said, following me as I began to peruse the aisles. Yes, the tables of merchandise were arranged into aisles. Closer inspection of the Lucite cases revealed hundreds of bracelets, watches, and hair accessories, and endless pairs of sunglasses. When I passed by the last table, I really did get dizzy.

For a person who loved shopping, and I did, walking these aisles was downright orgasmic, and I'd already had my fair share of orgasms for the day. It didn't help that the last year had been so tumultuous for me that I hadn't been able to shop like I had in the past. For one thing, I didn't make as much money anymore, and for another, I'd spent a large portion of the past year rehabilitating my body and my mind.

Walking in here today was a real shock to my system. Part of me longed for the status I'd held when I'd had some of these same possessions, but a still-emerging part of me wondered why I'd needed them in the first place.

"Alice, I need to sit down." Now I completely understood why Edward had put his foot down. This was an insane, expensively insane, display of sheer excess. And if these were the things she was getting rid of, I could only imagine what she'd kept. And this wasn't everything. She'd already sold who knows how much earlier in the day. This was more than shopping; this was hoarding. I suspected that there were some serious issues swirling around in Mrs. Perfect's beautiful head.

"Don't pass out on me, Esme. You look a little faint. Come eat." She led me into the kitchen and helped me up onto a stool.

"Can you eat dairy?" she asked. I nodded, still dazed and overwhelmed by this emotionally charged day.

Alice placed a bottle of water and two mini cheese tarts in front of me. I ate the first one in a single bite. I closed my eyes and savored the flavors, feeling almost instantly better. When I opened my eyes, Alice was looking at me with great concern.

I don't know just how much Alice knew about me, but if she was as big a fan of the show as she said, she probably knew about my family and the status they held, at least back home in Ohio. I'm sure she realized that I'd grown up with these types of possessions. I knew how much they cost and, more importantly, I knew the types of people who valued them. Sure some of them, like me, just liked to shop and kept their buying behavior to a reasonable level, purchasing a few basic items that could be used again and again.

But amassing a random collection of this size indicated a clear desire for recognition and status, and was a poorly veiled attempt to fill a serious emotional void. I was no psychologist, but it was quite easy to see. Mother had taught me to recognize these types of luxury items, but warned me against spending all my time and energy on small-scale possessions that literally changed with the seasons.

The money that went into a collection like this could have been used toward something like real estate or land which could give a woman real power. I might not agree with many aspects of how Mother raised me, but she was shrewd when it came to matters of money. As we'd all seen in recent years, property might lose value, but it could always be used as leverage, and you could _live_ in it. You'd never be able to sleep in a Coach evening bag.

There was recognition of what I'd quickly discerned about the reason for this sale in the way Alice watched at me. She almost seemed afraid of my reaction, but there was no need. I wasn't here to judge her, and I wanted her to see that. Despite the fact that I suddenly felt very sad for her, I managed a smile. She looked immediately relieved.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much, thank you. I haven't eaten today, so don't feel bad. The sight of your _store _was shocking, but wasn't entirely to blame."

Alice laughed. "We have plenty of food." I had just polished off the second cheese tart when she handed me a plate and pointed me toward the granite countertop which held several chafing dishes. I peeked inside them, practically drooling, as Alice talked.

"When this was approved as a community event, we were given a budget for food so we had it catered. Please help yourself, you helped pay for it," she chuckled nervously. I think she was still unsure of my reaction toward her.

"And don't worry. The hot food hasn't been out very long." Wait a minute. _Hot food?_ That would imply that there was cold food somewhere too. I looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed at my obvious eagerness. "Yup. There's cold food too." She opened the refrigerator, and I saw tray after tray of appetizers. I hoped she couldn't hear my stomach growling.

Alice talked the entire time I fixed my plate and ate my food. She insisted that she hadn't purchased everything herself. She said she wasn't crazy or anything, she just had some "impulse control" issues. I snorted then, but otherwise nodded my head when appropriate and continued to stuff my face. Normally, I would be self conscious about anyone seeing me eat so much, but I was too hungry to care, and Alice was right, there was tons of food.

Anyone looking at my plate would think I'd never eaten before. I tried not to be a complete pig, but it all looked so good. I ended up with a few pieces of fruit and assorted cheeses, sushi, deviled eggs with crab, a smoked salmon cake, and a large mushroom cap stuffed with Parmesan, sun-dried tomatoes, and other goodies. I don't ever recall being this hungry.

_Note to self: should the opportunities present themselves in the future, don't ever have sex with Jasper and go shopping with Alice on the same day on an empty stomach._

This sale didn't actually count as shopping with Alice, but this was evidence of the damage she could do.

When I'd finally inhaled enough food to feel somewhat full, I spoke. "Alice, thanks for this. I didn't mean to keep you from your sale."

"You're not keeping me from anything, Esme. There was actually a rush early this morning. You'd be surprised how many little old ladies there are in this complex. They were waiting at the door when we opened," she said with a smile. "Plus, my aunt and my mother-in-law came specifically to help, and they've loved talking to the neighbors all day."

She pointed toward two older women who were both deep in conversation with an overly chatty woman I recognized from my building. Good thing I'd escaped into the kitchen. Edward's mother was obvious; he looked exactly like her. She was just as striking as he was, though she looked like she could use a good nap. The other woman didn't so much resemble Alice in appearance as she did in manner and demeanor. She couldn't stand still and seemed a little on edge, though she appeared to be enjoying the conversation.

"Alice, you're the youngest person I've seen here so far. I'm really glad I got to meet you. I don't know very many people in Seattle yet."

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by the woman she'd pointed out as her aunt.

"Alice, come meet Mrs. Stanley. She's from home." The woman nodded to me and pulled Alice away. Was Alice not from Seattle? Interesting.

Rolling her eyes, Alice sighed. "Excuse me, Esme. This'll just take a minute. I'm dying to hear all about you." Oh, I bet she was.

While she was gone, I maneuvered myself in front of the dessert trays which had not escaped my notice. I'd fixed a small plate of goodies and had just taken a heavenly bite of dark chocolate cheesecake when I heard Alice shriek.

"Bunyan!" she exclaimed loudly to someone who'd just come in through the back entrance. I turned in my seat to see who it was and almost jumped when I saw the giant of a man who was grinning widely at Alice.

_Bunyan indeed!_ The mystery man was at least six feet five inches of solid muscle. He wore a dark gray polo shirt with a Mariners logo on the chest (I only recognized it because _all_ the men at work had similar variations of the same shirt). A pair of white cargo pants and a surprisingly stylish pair of braided black leather flip flops completed his ensemble. He was very attractive: his closely cut dark curls contrasting a twinkling pair of light-colored eyes. I could see his dimples from here. He had to be an athlete. He couldn't possibly function in any sort of office setting. I bet he played football. He was about the right size and was certainly in great shape.

I turned in my seat and watched them interact. I probably should have introduced myself, but for one thing, I was still too busy scarfing down cake, and for another, I didn't want to intrude. They were quite obviously friends.

"Janey! I missed you!" the giant replied.

For some reason, Alice found that hilarious. When she settled down, she cocked her head to the side and stared up at him, quiet for the first time since I'd met her. Her parents must have been really old-fashioned to give her a name like Jane Alice or Alice Jane, not that I could talk.

"Okay, Bunyan. You got me. Why Janey?"

"YES! Got ya!" he screamed, punching his fist in the air just as Edward returned and stood behind his wife. He reached out and touched fists with the giant man. I guess this was how regular guys greeted each other; I'd seen Jasper do it a few times when we'd gone out. Charles, on the other hand, barely took the time to look at other people, let alone stop to greet them.

Bunyan continued. "You really don't get it? I really got you?"

Alice was practically vibrating with excitement. She certainly was a hyper little thing. "Yes, yes. You got me. Tell me, now!"

Mr. Perfect looked between them with a bemused expression as the giant made his revelation. "Janey, as in Jane Lane?"

Alice squealed with laughter, capturing the attention of everyone left in the building. "_You_ watched 'Daria'?" she asked, still laughing. They were so familiar with each other, so easy and comfortable, they had to have known each other for years. I needed friends like this.

"It was a cartoon, wasn't it?" Bunyan replied, looking delighted to have stumped her. "Trent was a cool-ass dude, and he loved his little sis Janey."

It was Alice's turn to look delighted. "Jane Lane definitely had style. Ya done good, Bunyan, and you clean up nicely." She motioned toward his outfit as he ate up the compliment. Alice did a little curtsy in front of him and said, "You are hereby worthy."

All three of them laughed at Alice's comment. After a minute or so, Alice continued. "I can't believe you remember 'Daria'."

"Bella gave me the 'Daria' and 'Beavis & Butthead' DVDs for Christmas," he admitted sheepishly.

"I am Cornholio," Edward replied in a strange accent, causing both men to double over with laughter. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I couldn't help but smile from watching them.

"Enough, kiddies. Come here for a sec. I want you to meet someone." Tiny little Alice dragged both men into the kitchen. I hoped I didn't have food in my teeth.

She led them over to me, and I did what I could to hide my plates. The giant saw me and chuckled. He really was good looking in his own right. The three of them stood before me now, a solid wall of beauty. I felt incredibly inferior. I hadn't even styled my hair, instead opting to put it in a ponytail and letting it dry naturally for probably the first time since college. I hadn't put on any makeup other than a little lip gloss, which was long gone as a result of my feeding frenzy. Oh well, it's not like I was looking for a man anyway right? I'd just kicked a great one out of my house just a few hours ago. I looked up to meet my neighbors, feeling a little more somber than I had before.

Alice stepped beside me. "Esme, this is my husband, Edward Masen."

Mr. Perfect shook my hand readily. "Esme, it's a pleasure." I think I might have actually blushed at his touch. For a moment, I could only form two words in my head: _green eyes_.

The giant stepped forward next. "Emmett McCarty. Good to meet ya."

"Esme Platt. Really nice to meet you as well." My hand was like a child's inside of his; he was massive.

Mr. Perfect ... umm Edward ... spoke again. "Wait, you're not Esme Platt from that show about the closets?" He looked incredulous. I could only imagine how many times he'd been forced to watch the show with Alice.

"That's what they tell me," I chuckled.

"You're a TV star?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't go that far." I might as well just tell them and get it over with; I already knew where this conversation was headed. They all waited for me to continue, even Alice who was trying to act nonchalant and failing miserably. Taking in my second courage-building breath of the day, I continued.

"I used to host a show called 'Closet Space' on HGTV." Emmett's eyes widened comically and his mouth dropped open. I hurried to finish before they asked the inevitable questions.

"It's been on the air for about ten years now. I only hosted it for four years, up until last summer." Right until I woke up in the hospital with a black eye, a broken left wrist, and two broken ribs.

"I was very young when it all started. Believe it or not, the show was my idea." All of their eyes widened at that bit of news. I wasn't bragging; I was just stating the facts.

"I was a design major at UCLA. A few alumni worked for HGTV and were always coming back for one reason or another, you know speaking engagements, things like that. I lucked out and got an internship with one of them my senior year. We became good friends, and I told her an idea I had for a show about organizing closets. That was kind of a side job I had in college anyway." Alice's face lit up at this bit of news.

"She thought it was a great idea and got the concept greenlit before I graduated. I was credited as co-creator. I thought I was a pretty big deal," I chuckled and so did they.

"I didn't work on that show at first though. But the network did hire me, and I worked behind the scenes on two other shows for about five years. Then the host of 'Closet Space' decided she wanted to be an actress and quit. The network wanted to overhaul the show and brought in a new producer. I was asked to host." That's how I'd met Charles: he was that new producer. "Of course I jumped at the chance."

"I loved it, up until last year. It was... just time to move on." I didn't think I was ready to tell them the real story just yet. They seemed like nice people, but I didn't know them quite that well.

Alice looked at me shrewdly. She knew I wasn't telling the whole story, but thankfully she didn't press for more.

"Well, it's not the same without you, that's for sure," Edward added with a smile.

"Dude, you watch a show about closets? Really?" Emmett could barely contain himself from erupting with laughter.

"Emmett, you have met my wife. Need I say more?" Edward replied with a shrug.

"Bunyan, 'Closet Space' is only my favorite show of all time. I can't tell you how much this woman has taught me." She gave an awestruck look in my direction. This was all so funny to me.

"And Esme, Edward's right. It sucks big time without you," Alice finished sincerely. I had to admit, her praise made me feel good.

Emmett decided to chime in again. "So I guess a big TV star like you lives in one of the _estates_." He used air quotes when he said the last word.

I laughed. "No, Emmett, I don't have mansion money. I'm in one of the condos. Building Three."

"Cool! We're in the condos too. Building One." He pointed toward his building, which I knew housed some of the larger and more expensive units. I'd chosen a smaller one that better fit my current budget.

"Do you all live together?" I asked. Maybe Emmett was related to one of them.

All three of them howled with laughter. Emmett was the first to speak.

"No, I live with my girlfriend Bella," Emmett replied, suddenly looking nervous.

Eagle-eyed Alice picked up on his change in demeanor as well, but made no mention of it when she replied. "We live in the townhomes. You'll have to come visit soon. I can't wait to show you..."

Before she could finish, Edward interrupted. "Nuh uh, Alice. Esme is not your personal closet organizer." She narrowed her eyes at him and he ignored her. I'm sure he's seen this look from her many times.

"Esme, you're welcome to come over any time, but don't let her rope you into anything you don't want to do." He was very firm with her. Those two had an intriguing relationship.

"Give me some credit, Eds, jeez!" Alice looked offended; Edward was nonplussed.

I noticed their little nicknames for one another. He'd called her "Taz" earlier. I only hoped I could be that comfortable with someone someday. Could it be Jasper? Only time would tell. Alice quickly used the opportunity to get the heat off of herself.

"Emmett, where_ is _Bella?"

His expression changed again, and for the first time, he looked uncomfortable.

"Oh. Uh. She'll be here a little later. She had to work today."

Interesting. I'd love to see the woman who snagged him. She was probably a six-foot-tall supermodel.

"No worries. I _will _go get her if she doesn't show by four." She smirked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Emmett shifted from one foot to another uneasily, but gave no reply. Was there an issue with Alice and Emmett's girlfriend? Maybe this is why I never made many friends… too much drama.

In his own attempt to change the subject, Emmett turned to me.

"Esme, what brings you to Seattle? Are you doing another show or something?"

Alice and Edward, who had begun to have a quiet, though heated, conversation, both turned and gave me their full attention.

"I keep in touch with a few of my old professors, and one of them reached out to me. He has a friend who's producing a few design shows in big cities around the country. They'll be tested on local television first. I met with him, and he offered me one of the jobs, hosting and producing this time. Seattle was the city that worked best for me."

And it was far away from my mother and from Charles. I didn't know anyone here, and I thought that Seattle would be a great place to start over. I'd been completely honest about my relationship with Charles, but they didn't care; they just wanted name recognition for the show. And I certainly had learned my lesson about falling prey to producers.

"I'm pretty handy so if you ever need a strong handsome guy for the show, just give me a ring," Emmett said. We all laughed again. Talking with them made me forget about the disastrous end to my morning… at least for a little while.

"Esme, are you all by yourself?" Edward asked. "You can't know very many people if you just came here. If you want, I can introduce you to..."

"Some of those head cases you work with, Eds? Don't think so," Alice replied quickly. I appreciated her save; I had plenty of things to work out in the relationship department already. I didn't need new people added to the mix.

Alice, Edward, Emmett, and I talked for at least a half an hour. I couldn't believe Alice and Edward had been married for five years and had been friends since they were thirteen! Emmett said that he and Bella had been together for six years. I hadn't met her yet, but she was a lucky woman. By the way he spoke of her, Emmett adored her.

Eventually, I broke away from the group and took my time walking around the clubhouse, noting the design aspects that I admired and those I'd have done differently. I also took note of Alice's decorations for the sale. She'd done a great job. Gift bags of varying shapes and sizes, in vibrant prints and colors, had been filled with carefully arranged tissue paper and placed strategically around the entire first floor.

Alice didn't let me wander alone for long before she found me. She said she'd given away many of the decorative bags to people who'd made purchases and even those who hadn't, but there were still quite a few left. Alice was thrilled that I was wowed by her decorations. She was very talented. If she wasn't so committed to her career in hair and makeup as she told me she was with great delight, she could open a retail boutique tomorrow.

I took more time perusing the display cases. I wanted to buy something since the money was going to a very good cause. Alice had sold over $50,000 worth of merchandise today. Edward told me that he'd paid for the display cases, gift bags, and boxes out of his own pocket after Alice had started balking about selling the purses, saying that she couldn't just stick a $1,000 purse into a $5 gift bag. I laughed at his perfect imitation of her. Like Emmett, he adored his lady very much. He said it had taken almost a month from the time he got her to agree to this massive purge until now. She'd come up with excuse after excuse as to why this wasn't a good idea. Again, further evidence to support my suspicions.

I bought a beautiful antique broach that Alice said she'd salvaged from a photo shoot. She could recall where she'd obtained almost every item that had been up for sale. This confirmed what I'd thought earlier… she was far too emotionally attached to _things_. I knew there was a bigger reason for that.

Two more women came into the clubhouse. Alice talked with them and I noticed Edward, his mom, and Alice's aunt discreetly removing boxes and gift bags out of the clubhouse while Alice was occupied. I offered to help, but Edward wouldn't hear of it. He told me that they had pre-planned this so that Alice wouldn't find a way to take it all back home.

I made my way back to the kitchen, where I met up with Emmett again. Like me earlier, he was helping himself to the food. He applauded me for being "a chic who doesn't mind eating" remembering the plates of food he'd seen me with earlier. We talked at length; he was adept at talking while eating without being disgusting. I felt like I hit the jackpot in meeting him. Who better to show me around Seattle? I'd already arranged to join him on two of his upcoming hikes.

Emmett was a very warm person… it was hard not to like him. After making sure that Alice was still safely distracted by the two new shoppers, Emmett shared that his girlfriend Bella was not a "girly girl" and didn't want to come to this sale at all. He also whispered that she didn't particularly care for Alice. I could understand this too because Alice was a lot to take in. However, it was clear that he and Alice had great fun together so it was no surprise that this troubled him.

I didn't get to talk to Mr. Perfect much more, though he did rescue me from his mother who, after walking into the kitchen to get some dessert, recognized me instantly. She'd talked at length about the show and demanded to know why I wasn't hosting it anymore.

Emmett's cell phone rang, and he excused himself to take the call. Alice was back in the kitchen and watched as Edward led his mother away. I got the feeling that Alice didn't care for her mother-in-law, but it wasn't my place to pry.

"Alice, did you and Edward, and Emmett and his girlfriend, all move here at the same time?"

She chuckled lightly. "No. Believe it or not, we just met Emmett and his _girlfriend_," she scrunched up her face distastefully, "last night." Oh no. Apparently, there was mutual dislike.

"Really?" I asked, incredulously. They interacted as if they'd known each other for years.

Smiling again, Alice responded. "I know, right? He helped us set up last night, and we just started talking. He's a good guy. And just like you, he was taking a walk and ran into us."

She paused and added, "Sometimes, you just get a feeling about people, ya know?"

I thought about Jasper and the upheaval he'd caused in my life in three short weeks.

Uncomfortably, I gave Alice a weak smile.

"Trust me. I know."

It wasn't lost on me that all of these people were Jasper's age. He would fit in well with them. This morning felt like it had happened days, not hours ago. Whatever my issues were with him, he hadn't deserved to be so royally dismissed.

It's not that I was around all these great new people and suddenly we were all best friends or anything. I think being around them, even for these few hours, showed me that maybe making a new me didn't have to be done in a vacuum. I had to trust people eventually. Being strong didn't have to mean being alone. I owed Jasper so much for calling me out on my despicable behavior.

I wanted the opportunity to at least get to know Jasper better, which was what he'd wanted all along. I could only hope that he would give me another chance. He'd certainly left the ball in my court. At the very least, I owed him an apology.

I hadn't realized Alice was talking again until I looked up. She shook her head at me and said, "You might as well spill the beans, Esme. You and I are gonna be great friends, I can tell. And I know why you were so famished when you got here," she said, actually wriggling her eyebrows at me. "What's his name and where is he?"

Again, I was saved from spilling my guts by the arrival of a new person.

Emmett was headed straight for me, leading a shy-looking woman by the arm. This must be Bella and I could instantly see why she and Alice didn't mesh so well. On appearance alone, they were polar opposites. She had on cutoff jean shorts, and not the stylishly cutoff kind. These were the kind you made yourself. She had long, thick lustrous brown hair that hung far down her back. She wore a novelty t-shirt with a "Hello" sticker imprinted on it that read, "Hello, I'm annoyed." To top off her look, she wore the dirtiest pair of Chuck Taylor's I have ever seen in my life. I couldn't even make out what color they were. I'm sure there was duct tape holding some part of those shoes together.

Quite honestly, she looked all of fifteen. Having said that though, there was no denying that I was about to meet a fourth incredibly attractive person. Hers was a natural beauty. I doubt she had on a drop of makeup, and she wore no jewelry at all. Her skin was flawless, especially set against the backdrop of her long curtain of dark hair. Her large eyes were the definition of "baby browns" and reminded me of Bambi's. As unkempt as she _tried _to be (and I'd put money on the fact that this was an act), she too was beautiful. I'm sure Alice was disturbed by the potential of how Bella could look, if only she cared. And I was just as sure that Emmett loved Bella so much because she didn't care.

It couldn't have been more obvious that Bella didn't want to be here, but she actually gasped a little and smiled when she saw me. She paused for a moment and gave a slightly lesser smile to Alice, who returned the same.

"Esme, this is my Bella. Bella, Esme." Emmett introduced us, positively beaming.

"Nice to meet you, Esme. My mom will die when she finds out I met you." Her voice was much stronger than I'd expected. Bella was no shrinking violet.

I laughed as I shook her extended hand. "Nice to meet you too, Bella."

"I feel like I owe you money or something. You have no idea how much you've helped my mom. She's a total pack rat, but you've at least gotten her try to get organized. She's so mad you're not on there anymore." When Bella said "pack rat", Alice had stiffened visibly. I could only chuckle. Sometimes the truth hurts.

"I appreciate that, Bella. I'm all about fresh starts these days." These people were giving me a swelled head. Not that I wanted to be, but I was hardly ever recognized in LA. Maybe that was because Charles had barely let me out of the house for anything other than work.

"See, babe. I told you it was her. Pay up," Emmett smirked.

Bella swiftly gave him the finger. "Shut up, Em. I'm sure somebody else had to tell you who she even was." These two were a well-matched pair.

"Bella!" Edward entered the kitchen and stood behind his wife, whose face might crack if it were any tighter. "Glad you could make it."

"Hey, Edward," Bella replied, giving him a genuine smile. I thought I heard Alice actually huff in annoyance.

I was about to try and come up with a way to ease the tension between Alice and Bella when an even bigger source of friction entered the room.

A living, breathing Barbie doll had just come through the front door and stood at the entrance to the kitchen, manicured hand on ample hip. In her gold stiletto sandals, she was six-feet tall or very close to it. She wore dark-wash stretch jeans and a tiny white tank top. Her long blond locks were held off her face by a giant pair of Tom Ford sunglasses. She was dripping in diamonds and every curve she had was on display. But as arguably fashionable as she was, she didn't appear to be here for the charity sale.

Her icy blue eyes swept over each one of us, widening a bit when they got to me. I think I actually felt chills. When they landed on Bella, they narrowed to slits. If looks could kill, we'd be burying Bella in a few days' time. She glared openly at Bella for a few seconds. Then, just as swiftly as she'd entered, she turned on her Gucci-clad heel and left.

Her actions took several minutes to register because they were so openly hostile when we'd been having such fun all afternoon. The perturbed expression on Bella's face made it plain that she had no idea who the woman was.

I never thought I'd be the comic relief of any group, but it was me who broke the silence.

"Guess she doesn't believe in loving thy neighbor."

**A/N: I truly apologize for the delay in getting this chapter done. I hope to get future chapters finished within a two-week time frame. Story notes:**

**1. The song Jasper was singing was "Real Good Man" by Tim McGraw. **

**2. For anyone who isn't aware of George Costanza, I send thee to Google. **

**3. I was a big fan of Beavis, Butthead, and Daria back in the day. And yes, a very awesome friend did give me the Daria complete series DVD set this past Christmas.**

**4. Pics related to this chapter will soon be up on the blog; link in profile. **

**5. HGTV is real (as is UCLA) and consumes way too much of my time, but other company/agency names throughout the story are not.**

**6. Thanks for reading; let me know what you think! **

**Also, please check my profile for great story recs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters.**

**I apologize for the long delay! ****Many, many thanks to my beta ExquisiteEdward ****for support, encouragement, and general beta awesomeness!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: An Investment<strong>

**CPOV**

"Mr. Cullen! So good to see you!"

"Shelly," I responded with one of my more charming smiles. "I stopped by to see the collection in place."

"Oh, it's perfect! You'll see," Mrs. Cope gushed as I walked toward the display to carefully examine my acquisitions.

The Kenneth Callahan painting, a forest relief, hung above the reclaimed wood console table I'd chosen. Upon the modern table stood the sculpture of a Western Hemlock tree, a contemporary metal piece I'd had commissioned. Next to that rested the large hand-carved wooden wolf's head, a real 19th-century Quileute treasure. The grouping appeared important and substantial, and looked what it was… expensive.

My expert suggestions had upgraded the appearance of the property management office considerably. Now, this hub of the community was appointed in a befitting manner. As the owner of the largest and most expensive home here, I had the clout to have input on these types of decisions. Where Carlisle Cullen lived mattered in Seattle; I had a responsibility to make sure that this community met expectations.

"Thank you. It's what I love," I replied with practiced ease. I don't know if love was the correct word, but this line of work was in my blood, and with my reputation, the money made itself. There were worse careers a guy could have.

"When people come here and see pieces like this, presented as they are, they'll understand the type of lifestyle being offered."

Maybe her face was frozen from Botox, or maybe she had completely fallen victim to my charms, but her expression was blank and her eyes were glazed over as if she'd not heard a word I'd said. Finally, she responded with a slight shake of her head.

"Yes, yes. They're perfect. Several of the residents have already asked how we acquired the pieces. I'm afraid I'll need more of your business cards soon." She batted her eyelashes as I looked away.

"I have a..." My sentence was interrupted by the cloying voice of Mrs. Stanley who'd just burst in through the front door.

"Shelly! You didn't tell me..." Finally, she realized that Mrs. Cope was not alone.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Cullen. _Always_ good to see _you_," she purred. Both Mrs. Cope and Mrs. Stanley were approaching fifty and were not necessarily unattractive. However, when they thought no one was around, they had the personalities of pre-teen girls. At least Mrs. Cope could act professional when called upon; there was no helping her friend. The only person worse than Mrs. Stanley was her equally obnoxious daughter, Jessica. It was time for me to leave before she showed up too.

"Ladies, I'll leave you to it. Good afternoon." Hastily, I left the office, their voices calling out behind me. No fucking way was I getting caught up in their gossip and nonsense. Now that the collection was in place, I'd only have to visit the office once every few months to check on sales. Well, I didn't _have_ to do that, but availing myself of Shelly's constantly yapping mouth had helped my business on more than one occasion. _Business first at all times_ was the motto Uncle Caius had drilled into my head from childhood. I tried my best to live it.

A quick look at my watch told me I'd left at the perfect time. I was supposed to meet Rose at the charity sale between three-thirty and four, and it was four now. We were thrilled that someone was finally holding an event here. Like me, my wife never turned down an opportunity to meet a potential client. Not to mention the fact that we were both very curious about who lived in the community. I hoped there were people closer to our age; so far, we'd only met card-carrying AARP members. I was growing weary of schmoozing solely with the retirement set.

At the very least I wanted to meet this Alice Masen, the contact person for the event. Of course I didn't know everyone in Seattle, but I certainly knew (or knew of) the vast majority of people likely to live in an exclusive community like this one. Again, business. It wouldn't do for me to be out and about around town and not know who lived in my own backyard. Or in my case, back acre.

I'd checked with a few of my contacts and no one was familiar with any Masens, other than an Edward Masen, a musician with the WTA. People in my circle often held events there, but I always dealt with Eleazar, the director, not any of his subordinates. I'd been inclined to contact Lee to inquire, but he was too much of a kiss ass, even for me. I'd rather meet Alice, and this Edward if they were in fact connected, in person.

I walked along the sidewalk, past the parking lot, toward the community center, noting that Rose's car was nowhere to be found. I called her cellphone but she didn't answer. She was probably called in to work for some odd reason. The paperwork with her job was never-ending. The more I learned about my wife, the more I realized how very similar we were. Sometimes I thought we were too much alike, and I wondered how we would manage our life together in years to come.

Uncle Cai was still angry with me for getting married, especially as quickly as I had. Little did he know that he was partly responsible for my rash decision. Now sixty years old, he had never been married, instead choosing to change girlfriends as often as he changed the oil in his car. When I was growing up, our house had seen more women than a gynecologist's office. The things I'd heard in that house could rival any porn flick.

As a curious boy, and then a teen with urges, I hadn't minded his sexcapades. My hand and my dick had been best friends back then, living vicariously through him. But I knew how unfulfilled he was deep down, as tough as he tried to appear on the outside. I didn't want to end up like him… angry, lonely, and afraid.

* * *

><p>Making sure that my cell phone was turned off, I entered the clubhouse for the first time since the community's grand opening. As I stepped through the entrance, I perused the interior. Thankfully, a professional designer had been hired to upgrade the decor which was much improved since my only other visit here. The sale decorations were charming as well, what was left of them anyway. The person who prepared them clearly had good taste. If Alice Masen was responsible for this setup, then she was very talented.<p>

As I made my way through the foyer and down the hall, I heard a number of voices engaged in animated discussion. So I _would_ finally meet a few more of my neighbors. Pretending to examine the paintings adorning the walls, I moved closer and listened.

"... better be glad she was gone by the time I got out there," an angry male voice fumed.

"And you really didn't recognize her?" A soft female voice inquired.

"No. I've never seen that woman in my life." No way. _That_ voice I recognized, though I could hardly believe it. If she lived here...

"Whatever her problem was, bitch coulda bought something," huffed a chirpy voice.

"All I know is..." started the angry voice again, before being interrupted by a different man.

"Look, we're not gonna let one asshat spoil the whole day." Everyone laughed, but the comment wasn't so funny to me. If Isabella Swan was in fact here, then I had a sinking feeling about who the asshat might have been.

"Anyway, it's already four. You guys are welcome to stick around, but me and Taz have to start packing up." All of the voices offered to help, and I heard a few more voices that I hadn't heard speak. I thought it was time to make my presence known.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Alice Masen?" I said, as pleasantly as I could.

"CARLISLE?" A very casually attired Isabella shouted, with a stunned expression on her gorgeous face.

"Isabella!" Quickly collecting myself, I walked through the room toward her. The eyes of the entire group were on me; unsurprisingly, several female mouths hung open. I was quite used to that reaction.

Isabella walked forward and gave me a quick hug. When she stepped back, I found myself face to chest with her giant dufus boyfriend. I was quite familiar with him, though I doubt he remembered me. She always dragged him to Aro Volturi's holiday parties. I'd actually met him for the first time at last year's fourth of July celebration. Isabella's boyfriend was one of the few people in Seattle to whom my name meant absolutely nothing.

"Em, babe, do you remember Carlisle? You met him at Aro's?"

"Nope. Can't say that I do," he answered with disinterest. Isabella looked ready to smack him, but I interceded because I always took the high road. In my line of work, it was essential that I nurture relationships. Especially this one.

"Carlisle Cullen," I said, offering my hand though I didn't want him rubbing off any stupid on me.

Unmoving, he stared at me for several seconds until Isabella not so discreetly elbowed him. He grudgingly shook my hand, and tried his best to crush it. Too bad for him, I was a lot stronger than I looked.

"Emmett McCarty," he mumbled. I removed my hand as Isabella looked on, mortified. I really hated this idiot, but I couldn't show it. He was too stupid to understand what a lucky bastard he was.

I thought he'd stick out like a sore thumb trying to comingle with Aro, one of the richest men in the entire world, and with some of the richest people in Seattle. But apparently, his brother used to play pro football and that's all anyone wanted to talk about. He'd been the star of the evening at that party. If I was honest, he didn't seem happy about the attention. The thought of two of him running loose in the world was disturbing. How someone as smart and as beautiful as Isabella could be with someone like him was beyond me. But she looked at him like the sun rose and set on him. She never smiled as much as she did when she was around him.

"Ahem." I turned to find a very petite woman staring at me excitedly. She was quite attractive: impeccably groomed, with short dark hair and sparkling gray eyes.

"Mr. Cullen. I'm Alice Masen. Thank you so much for coming!"

"Alice," I said as I shook her hand. "My pleasure. I'm sorry I couldn't make it earlier."

"You're so much younger than I expected," she simpered. I merely smiled; again, I was used to this reaction.

At this, the only other man in the room stepped forward.

"Edward Masen," he interjected, a bit aggressively. "Alice's husband," he added, shaking my hand with more force than necessary. Interesting.

This must be the Edward who worked at the theatre. So, knowing full well that I'd never met him, I allowed myself to play a role. Trying to diffuse the tense situation, I offered myself up as bait of sorts. People like him always loved to think they were taking me down a peg or two. I was handsome, young, rich, and motivated. I knew very well that many people, men in particular, were intimidated by me.

"Have we met? I feel like I know you from somewhere, Edward." He smirked at me disdainfully.

"I'm a musician at the WTA. I've seen _you _there often." Oh yeah, Masen had an axe to grind.

My dealings with the theatre only involved Eleazar, never anyone else. Edward would know that and was no doubt attempting to call me out on the fact that I didn't interact with, or really acknowledge, staff like him.

"Ah yes! In my line of work, I find myself at the theatre quite a bit," I chuckled. If I didn't know better, I'd have sworn he rolled his eyes. Before he could respond, his wife interceded with a quick glare in his direction.

"Mr. Cullen, I..."

"Please. Call me Carlisle," I smiled. Edward and Emmett glanced at each other, clearly not amused.

"If you insist," Alice giggled. "Come meet everyone, Carlisle."

She introduced me to her aunt and mother-in-law, both of whom practically drooled on my shoes. I must admit, I quite enjoyed the affect I had on women. Appearance was everything in what I did and I took it seriously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Isabella whispering furiously with her unhappy giant, before dragging him outside. She said something to Edward too and he followed.

There was no question that the last woman Alice introduced me to came from money. I'd spent the last ten years of my life working for and with more wealthy individuals than I could remember. Even the nicest of them had an _air_. As I did not come from such stock, I could recognize it a mile away. She had wavy light brown hair that almost matched the color of her warm expressive eyes. The vibe she gave off was regal, for lack of a better word, though she didn't seem snobby or arrogant by any means. She was beautiful in a classic sense, very natural.

"Esme Platt," said the woman with a smile as I shook her hand.

Ahhh, there we had it. The Platts. _Very_ old money, known throughout the Midwest. I didn't know her though, and I wondered what brought her to this area.

"Carlisle Cullen. Very good to meet you, Esme."

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Alice interjected, as she hurried off to snap the two older women out of their stupors and put them to work cleaning up the kitchen. She then walked out and down the hallway, no doubt to join in on Isabella's "chat" with the two surly men.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you certainly know how to clear a room," Esme said, amused.

"Carlisle," I responded with another smile.

"Forgive me, but I have to ask. You wouldn't be of the Ohio Platts, would you?"

She paused for a moment before she replied.

"Yes, I would be."

She seemed annoyed, but not offended, for which I was thankful.

"Senator Platt is one of my regular clients. Wonderful man."

She chuckled, but looked away with a frown. She clearly didn't like to be reminded of her family. Instead of responding about the man who was likely her grandfather, she changed the subject.

"It seems that you're very well known yourself. Why is that?" She asked coyly.

"I suppose it's what I do. I'm a broker. My entire business is based on people, and I know some pretty influential folks."

"Investments?" she asked.

"No, a little more interesting than that," I replied, as she laughed. "Arts and antiques. Jewelry, paintings, books. You get the picture."

"... mess this up for me. So cut this shit out!" We both turned our heads at Alice's failed attempt at hushed conversation with Edward whom she'd pulled back inside. Emmett and Isabella did not appear to have returned.

Esme and I politely pretended to ignore the outburst, and Esme led me across the hall to a room I had somehow not noticed; it held all of the sale items.

"Sounds like you have quite the career. Can't say that I've met an antiques broker before. Looks like it pays well though." She glanced over me, eyeing my custom linen jacket and slacks. I hadn't worn a tie today, so my shirt collar was unbuttoned. I didn't want to appear stuffy after all.

I laughed loudly at her boldness. Very few people were so direct with me. I liked her honesty. She wasn't kissing my ass and that was refreshing.

"I do all right, I suppose," I shrugged. She actually snorted in reply as I continued.

"I know a lot of people around town, yet I know I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you before this. Are you new to the area?"

Again she paused and stared at me with great intensity before giving me her simple answer.

"Yes," was her response, though she gave it with a smile. She was going to be a tough nut to crack but I welcomed a challenge. Not wanting to push my luck with the intriguing Ms. Platt, I took the opportunity to peruse the items for sale.

There was more jewelry here, though primarily costume, than one would find in most retail boutiques. And then there were the handbags, hats, and other accessories. It would seem that Mrs. Masen loved to shop and had plenty of money with which to do so. We'd have to talk someday. As if on cue, a red-faced Alice approached me.

"Again, thank you_ so_ much for coming. A man like you must have more important things to do. I really appreciate you taking the time to come by."

"The pleasure is all mine, truly. This is quite a display you have here," I said warmly. I hadn't gotten to where I was by being judgmental. She ate up the praise like candy.

I had stopped in front of a small case filled with jewelry in the art deco style. Each piece was exquisite.

"These pieces are remarkable, Alice."

"Thank you," she beamed. "I think they're very nice, especially for costume pieces."

"Would it be possible for me to purchase this whole case?"

She looked at me incredulously. "I appreciate the gesture, but why would you want costume jewelry? I'm sure you're used to much higher quality in your line of work."

"I am. But a big part of my business is seminars. I do them all the time, showing people how to distinguish fakes from originals. These would be great because they're exceptionally well done."

"Wow. Well it's the end of the day, whatever you feel like is fair."

"How does ten grand sound?"

"Sounds like music to my ears. Right this way," Alice replied quickly with wide eyes. She led me to a table upon which sat a laptop and a processing machine. I gave her a credit card and she quickly set about typing up a list of my purchases on her laptop, and completing the transaction.

Before I could ask her why she'd chosen the Children's Theatre Group as the recipient of the sale proceeds, Isabella walked over and stood next to me. I thought she'd left entirely.

"I'm sorry about Emmett. He's... a little possessive." She didn't seem very sorry, in fact, she looked somewhat aroused by her own words.

"No worries. I'm sure we'll all be friends one day."

"Don't hold your breath on that," grumbled someone from the neighboring room. The sudden angry set of Alice's jaw confirmed my suspicion that it was Edward. As little as she was, I got the feeling that she was well practiced at giving her husband a piece of her mind.

"I'm so not surprised that you live here, Cullen," Isabella added. "Let me guess, you live in one of the estates, right?" She did air quotes as she said _estates_.

"You are correct, Ms. Swan," I answered, with a smug smile. I tried not to stare at her, but it was difficult. I'd never seen Isabella look like this.

For her job, she hid behind a bland uniform of gray or black slacks, flat black shoes, and a solid-color shirt or blouse. Sometimes she wore glasses as part of the ensemble. Today was the first day I'd ever seen her hair out of its signature bun, worn either on top of or at the back of her head, or behind one of her ears. If I hadn't heard her speaking first, I wouldn't have recognized her at all. I'd never seen her wear jewelry, and I don't know if makeup of any kind had ever touched her face. She probably used Chapstick but not much else.

Personally, I thought she was approaching her look all wrong. I could understand why she wanted to downplay her youth to be taken more seriously. But I felt that she should own and embrace her looks, sex it up a bit. Give a more confident overall appearance. Because in actuality, she was very confident in her abilities.

She just didn't seem to care how she looked on the outside. People can say that looks don't matter all they want to, but it simply isn't true in most cases. Especially in our line of work. Rose understood how to use her appeal to her advantage, without being overly sexual or flirtatious. I thought that Isabella could learn a lot from my wife in that regard, though I didn't see how they'd ever sit down together for a friendly chit chat.

"I'm having a hard time believing what I'm seeing. I have never seen you so... relaxed. It becomes you," I finished, a little more suggestively than I'd intended.

I can still remember the reaction to Isabella, probably six or seven years ago, in the relatively small local community of brokers, dealers, and curators. When the powerful Aro Volturi had introduced a young, beautiful, doe-eyed college student as his protégé, everyone had scoffed, instantly assuming that she was his personal plaything. But I had taken the time to find out why a man like Volturi had singled her out to enter his very private world.

Through my connections, I learned that Ms. Swan was a voracious student of literature, her passion having been nurtured at a young age by her grandmother Marie. In another testament to the small world in which I operated, I'd met the formidable Marie Swan on many occasions. A lifelong librarian, she possessed an impressive personal collection of texts, and now worked as a consultant to brokers such as myself on all matters literature.

Like me, Aro had connections at Isabella's alma mater and had been informed of the shining new star of the literature department. He'd sought out Isabella at a literary function that he'd arranged just to meet her. Collector that he was, it was no surprise that he coveted Isabella; she possessed a captivating combination of brains and beauty. He had no children that anyone knew of, so in Isabella, I was sure he saw someone he could entrust with his collection should misfortune befall him.

At twenty-six, Isabella was actually the longest-tenured person at Aro's Humanities Initiative. But she'd only been appointed director last year in recognition of his increasing faith in her abilities. Isabella had worked with Aro since she was nineteen and, under his tutelage, expanded her horizons beyond literature. She was really getting a handle on the ins and outs of our unconventional field.

But because she was young, it'd been difficult for her to earn respect in the community. No one dared say a bad word about her when Volturi was around, but when he wasn't, it was open season on Isabella Swan. I'd experienced the same treatment. In my case though, the negativity directed at me rarely reached my ears because people were terrified of my uncle. And they should be.

It wasn't our fault that we were attractive and smart, or that we'd achieved great success at a relatively young age. We helped one another in our careers when no one else would. I think that's why Isabella and I outwardly seemed so close. We truly shared mutual respect and admiration. Why couldn't people see that?

The object of my musings blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Why thank you, Cullen."

"You're quite welcome," I replied. "It's nice to see you literally let your hair down."

She laughed loudly. I noticed Alice and Esme giving each other a knowing look. I'd have to pull it together; it wouldn't do for me to have rumors started. I was a married man, but where Isabella was concerned, I'd always had a soft spot. Time to change their subject.

"You know, ladies, we haven't had much time to talk here, and I need to get going. Why don't you all have dinner at my home one day next week? My wife couldn't make it today, but I know she'd love to meet you too." Isabella fake-coughed when I mentioned my wife. She could laugh, but she was in for the surprise of her life when she met Rose.

Actually, my wife would rather stab her eyeballs out than spend the evening with three attractive women, one of whom was Isabella Swan, but they didn't need to know that. Besides, if it was in fact Rose who'd made a scene here earlier, then she needed the opportunity to apologize. I'm sure the sight of Isabella, whom she'd long accused me of having an inappropriate relationship with, had caused her to take leave of her senses.

"Can't make it!" yelled Edward from his seat in the next room.

"Excuse me, again," Alice said, through clenched teeth. Esme, Bella, and I tried not to laugh too loudly when the sound of a tiny fist hitting flesh echoed throughout the first floor. I'll give Edward his due; he took that punch like a man and didn't utter a sound.

"Carlisle, we'd love to come. Whatever night works for you," noted Alice who had returned, looking quite pleased with herself.

"How about Wednesday at seven?" I asked. It would take me that long to get Rose to cooperate.

"That's perfect," Alice squealed. "Edward and I will be there." She seemed quite happy for the invite. I needed to find out just how she knew of me because she clearly was familiar. The loud crash from the next room indicated that not every Masen was happy with the Wednesday dinner plans. Too bad, buddy.

"Em and I will be there too. I think it's a great idea." Both Alice and Esme looked surprised by Isabella's response. So was I.

"I can't wait to meet this mystery wife of yours, Cullen," Isabella added, laughing openly.

"Count me in too then," Esme said, less than enthusiastically. I got the distinct impression that she wasn't up for a night of idle chatter and it had nothing to do with me. Maybe she didn't want to come alone?

"Esme, feel free to bring a guest. I don't know if you're seeing someone. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." The stricken look on her face told me everything I needed to know. She was indeed involved with someone, and he (or she, you never knew these days) was the cause of a great deal of angst. Very interesting. It would appear I'd found a chink in Esme's armor. I could see that Alice picked up on Esme's expression too but remained silent.

"Oh, umm, thank you," said a visibly shaken Esme. "I'll probably bring someone, if he can make it."

"Perfect!" Wednesday's dinner should be entertaining, provided I lived to see it once I told Rose.

I told the women how to get to my home. It was quite simple really. I lived at the very back of the community, in the biggest estate, on the largest lot. Then, we exchanged numbers and e-mail addresses. I gave them my business line; I didn't know them well enough to give them my personal number just yet.

Alice placed the entire display case, along with my receipts, into one of her large gift bags. Her mother-in-law added to my load by handing me a large paper bag with _The Casual Meal_ emblazoned on the side. The bag was filled with containers of food. I was thankful for it, today in particular. After golf with a few clients, I'd gone straight to the management office and then come here. I was starving.

I invited Chelsea and Elizabeth to the impromptu dinner as well. They both declined, informing me that they were going back to their respective homes tomorrow. Chelsea looked delighted as she shared that; Elizabeth not so much. I bid goodbye to the women I'd met today. Alice and Esme were staying to gather the last remnants of the decorations. Isabella said she wanted to quickly look over the remaining items to buy something on behalf of her and Emmett for the sake of the charity.

Outside, I chuckled at the sight of the two men who'd shown me such disdain. Both were standing in the parking lot, in front of my Aston Martin Rapide, examining it closely while trying to appear disinterested. I so enjoyed being me. I started the engine with my key fob as I walked toward them.

"Beauty, isn't she?" I asked, as warmly as I could. Though I didn't particularly care for them, I really had done nothing to either one of them today to have garnered so much animosity.

Before either could reply, a van with a "Give. Love. Support." logo on the side pulled up right in front of the clubhouse entrance. Alice must be donating the leftover sale items to them. That was actually a great idea.

Completely ignoring me, Edward turned to Emmett and said, "I gotta go. We'll talk later. Thanks again for coming."

"No problem, man. See ya," Emmett responded with a genuine smile.

As Edward passed me, he frowned and muttered, "Cullen," to which I responded with a nod of my own.

I thought there would be an awkward silence, but I was wrong. Apparently Emmett had a few things to get off his chest.

"Dude, let's get something straight. I _do_ remember you. I know exactly who you are. And I'm telling you right now, stay the fuck away from Bella."

I sighed heavily and rubbed my hand over my face. "We work together sometimes. That's all. You know that. I'm a married..."

"Don't wanna hear it. I dunno why you made up this wife story and I really don't care. It just shows how fucking pathetic you are."

"That's enough. You have..." I interrupted, but he shouted over me.

"Just remember what I said. Your money don't mean shit to me. Bella is still mine."

He must not know "exactly who I was" because if he did, he'd understand that I was not raised to be the polished gentleman who stood before him. My background was quite the opposite. If he knew some of the people I did, he wouldn't be standing here threatening me in broad daylight. I'd been tested my whole fucking life by people just like him who hated me based on appearance alone. I was no pansy ass punk, and I had a feeling that he'd have to find that out the hard way one of these days.

"Believe what you want," I fumed, my calm demeanor finally disappearing. "But you should think about what you say before you come at me. I'm _really_ not someone you want to fuck with."

Suddenly, Isabella appeared out of nowhere, running up the sidewalk.

"Enough, guys! You're both being ridiculous. Don't make a scene." I took a deep breath and smiled at her tightly.

"Just having a little guy talk. That's all. No problems here," I said, fixing Emmett with a steely glare.

"Good. C'mon, babe," she pleaded, attempting to placate dumbfuck who looked ready to rip me limb from limb. Or try to anyway. He really did not know me.

Breathing heavily, he glared at me. "Don't forget what I said, Cullen."

I ignored him, choosing instead to watch Isabella in her cutoff shorts and juvenile t-shirt pull him back into the clubhouse. She turned back to me, her long hair framing her face, and mouthed, "Sorry." She did look apologetic, but again she seemed delighted at her boyfriend's caveman-like behavior. Guess sweet little Isabella liked it rough.

Sighing at that bit of unwanted information now etched into my brain, I placed the bags in my car and then got in. I thought about what was waiting for me at home. I was a little surprised that no one connected me with Rosalie and whatever scene she'd caused earlier.

Alice knew of me, but probably didn't know enough to have heard the marriage rumors. Esme was wrapped up in her own issues, and Chelsea and Elizabeth had the typical reaction that most women had when they first saw me, a combination of adoration and lust.

Both Bella and Emmett knew who I was but, like most people, didn't believe I was married. Rose and I had met in early December last year when I purchased this very car which she sold me. We got married a few months later, the day after Valentine's day. That was five months ago and we were so busy working that we'd yet to have a honeymoon.

I didn't make it as far as I had by running around sharing the details of my personal life with people. So it was true that few people really knew that I was in fact married. Besides, I was such a calculating businessman that no one would have believed that I'd married someone so quickly, risking half of my sizeable fortune should things not work out. But they would never know the havoc Rose wreaked in me from the moment I laid eyes on her. People could believe what they wanted, but I was a man in love and not with Isabella Swan.

A few months ago, when the rumors were swirling, Isabella had been the only one with guts enough to ask about my marriage. She'd really become the closest thing I had to a friend. When I shared with her that the rumors were true and showed her my wedding band, she'd laughed in my face and told me to stop joking around. She'd chosen not to believe me, but I'd told her the truth. I tried to tell her about Rose, but she was too busy laughing to listen.

Rose had never been happy about all the interaction I had with Isabella. It's not like I talked about her all the time, but I did consultant work for the Initiative and she was one of my biggest clients. I suppose her name had come up more than a few times when I talked about work. And there had been the occasional work-related calls to and from Isabella while I'd been out and about with Rose.

But the two had never officially met. There just had not been an opportunity to introduce them. I hadn't been to any of Aro's functions since I'd met Rose, as we spent our rare free time _otherwise occupied_. I really didn't know how Rose had recognized her today, but she was tenacious and resourceful. It wouldn't have been hard to Google Isabella or simply visit the Initiative; in our little world, Isabella was fairly well known.

So really, there'd been no reason in their minds to connect me to Rose. Especially considering how she was dressed when she left to run her errands this morning. Was she sexy? Hell yes. Was her attire this morning appropriate for meeting potential clients? Not at all. I knew that she only bought high-end clothes so even if she wasn't always dressed _appropriately_, she was dressed _well_. She had an incredible body, shapely and feminine, and loved to show it off. And because she dressed so seriously for work, I tried not to make a big deal of it. But I'd rather she kept the tight clothes for me, in our bedroom, but I suspected that would be a battle I would not win.

She had to know though that she couldn't embarrass me, not over something as petty as her misguided belief that I had a thing for Isabella Swan. But something had happened here today, and I had to get to the bottom of it.

I didn't know what Wednesday night would bring, but it would be nice to get to know people as people, not as clients for once. Provided we didn't all kill each other first.

* * *

><p>As I drove through the community toward my home, I thought about Isabella, the nature of our relationship, and how my wife was likely to feel about having her as a neighbor. Too bad I didn't own a protective cup.<p>

I parked in the garage next to my Rose's Audi Q7. At least she was at home. I checked my cell phone, but there were no calls from her. I dialed her number to see if she would answer but she didn't. We needed to talk and I decided not to delay the inevitable. I exited the car, taking care to remove my bags.

In the house, I called out Rose's name. Still no answer. One very small part of me thought I should check the house to make sure that nothing had happened to her. But the very larger parts of me recalled that in our brief courtship and marriage, I had learned that my wife was a pouter. When she was upset, or didn't get her way, she sulked. I was in for a very long evening.

I decided to put away the food that Elizabeth and Chelsea had packed for me, smiling as I recalled my brief visit to the clubhouse. Even with the tension from Edward and Emmett, I'd had a very enjoyable time. I hoped Wednesday would go well.

I unpacked a wrapped Ham Francese sandwich and my stomach growled loudly. My wife wasn't going anywhere, and I'd need my full wits about me to deal with her anyway. I decided to eat something. I opened the sandwich along with a cup of fruit salad and got a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

As I ate, I thought about what I would say to Rose. Something told me that tonight would make or break our short relationship.

The thought of ending our marriage caused me to smile bitterly. Uncle Cai had called me all kinds of stupid for getting married after only knowing Rose for a few months. But that was nothing to how he reacted when he found out that there was no pre-nup. He didn't understand though. When I went into that dealership to get the ball rolling on the Rapide I was gifting myself last Christmas, I had no idea how much my life would change. Rosalie Hale had walked up to me offering her assistance, and I'd been rendered speechless. She was perfection. As corny as it sounded, I knew on the spot that she was _the one_.

She seemed equally as flustered by me, but we somehow made it through the transaction. As a rule, I never dated people I did business with (I barely dated as it was; I was too busy). But even that first day, the thought of Rosalie with another man caused me great consternation. I asked if she was single that very day. She was. I asked her out to dinner. She accepted. From that point on, we were as inseparable as two people as busy as us could be. All of our free time was spent together. I flew her to Vegas for Valentine's day, and proposed. She was surprised, but ecstatic. We married the next day. And here we were, five months later, possibly on the brink of collapse.

Feeling much better after eating, I threw away my trash and searched for my wife. While our home was not as big as many of the mansions my clients lived in, it was still immense. I got the feeling that Rosalie wasn't very comfortable here, but she never said anything. After about fifteen minutes of wandering the first floor and the outdoor spaces, I figured she must be in our bedroom. I decided to take one of the tins of desserts and a few bottles of water upstairs, as sort of a peace offering. Wine might be better, but we both needed clear heads. Something was really bothering her if she'd caused a scene in front of potential customers. I wasn't angry, but I was very worried.

I was learning that Rose had more insecurities than I would ever have imagined. She was the middle child of five children, and, unsurprisingly, she craved attention. Her older sister Victoria was a criminal defense attorney. Austin, her older brother, was a surgeon. Her recently retired father had delusions of becoming a professional golfer and trained religiously. Her mother had stayed at home for most of their lives but now managed the career of the baby of the family, Irina, or Reenie Hale as she was known to the legions of pre-teen girls who worshipped her idiotic show on Tween TV. Damned if I could remember the name of it.

The only person in the family who showed any real care or concern for the others was Rose, and the apple of her eye was her younger brother Henry. The two were very close and had often been left alone to their own devices. Henry's crime was that he wanted to be a mere algebra teacher, an aspiration not nearly lofty enough for the grandiose social-climbing plans of their parents. The Hales had also tried everything they could to make Rose passionate about something other than cars, to no avail.

According to my wife, her very first job in high school had been as an office assistant at an Audi dealership. Even though she was just twenty-eight now, she'd worked there for almost ten years in several capacities. She studied the auto trade formally after high school, while still working, and eventually persuaded her boss to give her a shot in sales. He relented, and she was soon a top seller. She'd just started at the Aston Martin dealership last summer. I'd had the good fortune to meet her several months later.

I heard water splashing as I entered our bedroom, and I headed straight through to our master bath. There stood my beautiful wife, long blond hair in a messy knot on top of her head, face flushed, wrapping herself tightly in my bathrobe. I watched as she sniffed the collar with her eyes closed. It was obvious that she missed me. I felt immensely guilty.

"Rose," I whispered, not wanting to startle her.

She opened her eyes instantly. An array of emotions quickly passed over her face: happiness, anger, fear, settling on sadness. Saying nothing, she walked around me and lay down on our bed, facing the window. I followed her, and kissed the top of her head. She wouldn't look at me. I decided to give her a little more time to calm down, so I undressed and took a shower.

For the first time in weeks, my wife and I had an evening off together. We wouldn't be spending it having dinner, seeing a movie, or having sex though. No, we'd be talking and trying to save our marriage. Fun times.

After my quick shower ended, I slipped on a pair of shorts and brushed my teeth. I stared into the mirror chuckling at the fact that I assessed possessions for a living, but wasn't doing all that great a job of evaluating my own situation. I needed Rose; we had to make this work. Taking a deep breath to steel my resolve, I walked back into the bedroom. When I stood in front of Rose, she made brief eye contact with me before rolling over.

"The silent treatment, Mrs. Cullen?" I chuckled. "This is new."

I sat next to her and played with her hair. She slapped my hand away.

Undeterred, I called her by her nickname, taken from her little niece who couldn't pronounce Rosalie.

"_Roly_," I sang to the back of her head.

"Quit it, Carlisle," she choked into her pillow. Was she crying? This was more serious than I'd imagined. Still, I thought it best to try to make her talk to me and put an end to the pity party. Regrouping my efforts, I recalled that there was one surefire way to get a rise out of my wife. I looked around the room until I found it on a chair.

I picked up her purse and carried it over to the bed. I sat on the opposite side of my Rose this time so that she could clearly see what I was doing.

I opened the entirely-too-pink giant monstrosity. The letters "miu miu" were attached in gold. I knew the value of many historical objects, purses not among them. If this was considered high fashion, then those purse makers had a real racket going.

I looked at my wife who was indeed glaring at me through narrowed eyes. I smiled sweetly and began rooting my hand around inside of the purse as if I were looking for something. Rosalie _hated_ when I so much as touched whatever purse she happened to be carrying. It's not like I had a thing for going through her purses. It's just that if I needed something, it could invariably be found in her purse, whether we were out or even if I was downstairs and didn't feel like searching the house. Need a bandaid? Check the purse. Hand wipes? Purse. Note paper? Tissues? Ibuprofen? Purse. It drove her insane, but that didn't stop me.

"STOP!" She eventually shouted, sitting up. She grabbed her purse from me and placed it on the floor beside her. Now we're getting somewhere.

"She speaks!" I smirked. She lay back down, but did not turn away from me.

"I'm glad you think you're so funny, Carlisle." This was twice now she'd called me Carlisle. This _was _serious. Usually, she called me by one of several nicknames, depending on her mood.

I sighed. "You being this upset is not funny at all. We obviously need to talk."

"_You _wanna talk to _me_ for once? I'm honored," she sniped dramatically. I was rapidly losing patience.

"Cut the sarcasm. I'm here, I'm listening. Tell me what's wrong."

"Why don't you ask your precious Isabella? I know she told you I hurt her little feelings today."

"Actually she doesn't know you, and I don't know what happened today. What did you do?"

She shot straight up then. "What did_ I _do?" she shouted.

"That's what I asked."

"I went to that stupid sale. When I was driving down there, I saw your fucking precious Isabella strolling along without a care in the world."

"Why would that bother..." but she was just getting started.

"I'm your wife and she sees you more than I do! You tell me, your wife, to '_dress appropriately_' for meeting the neighbors, and then that bitch waltzes by looking fucking homeless!"

"Is that all?" Her eyes practically jumped out of her face when I said that.

"Is that all? No that's not fucking all. Did you know that I thought I was pregnant? I was a mess. I was scared and I was nervous. But I was really excited." It was my turn to look stunned then, as tears streamed down her face.

"I bought a pregnancy test," she reached over and pulled out the unopened box from her nightstand. "I kept waiting for you to be home so I could take it with you here. But where were you last week? New York. Then D.C. You're always anywhere but here."

I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. I had extended my trip last week when I received a call from a client while I was in New York. But Rose had been away for a training seminar so I thought I'd synced the dates. But then I stayed in D.C. longer than expected too. We'd barely exchanged more than pleasantries since Thursday when I'd come back. This week had not been good for us. One of us was either already gone for work, or already sleep at night when the other got home.

"I got my period this week though. So no worries for you! No baby to cramp your busy life. It's all good!"

"That's enough!" I shouted. "I'm sorry I wasn't here! I didn't know!"

She jumped off the bed and ran for the door. No way was I letting her out of here before we talked this out. I jumped up too and blocked her path.

"Move," she cried, shoulders heaving. "Let me out. I don't wanna talk to you! Move," she sobbed, now pushing against my chest. She could push all she wanted to, but I wasn't budging.

"No. You said I'm never here. I'm here now. You can't leave me. We have to talk." I felt the tears fall down my face. I can't remember the last time I cried. Probably when Aunt Didy died. She'd been the only other love of my life.

I picked her up and walked us back to the bed. I sat down on it and cradled her in my lap. I have no idea how long we cried together. For not knowing each other better before we married, for not making each other a priority, for the possible baby that really wasn't. All I knew was that however shitty I felt for being a bad husband and not being here when she needed me the most, holding her like this, having her cling to me, felt right. She couldn't leave me, I'd do whatever it took, but she couldn't leave me.

As we clung to each other, I heard myself saying over and over, "I'm so sorry. I'll be better. I love you. Don't leave me." She repeated, "I love you," over and over as well.

Finally, all cried out, we peeled ourselves apart. I wanted to be the first to speak because I needed her the most. It wasn't a competition really, but for me it was.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here. But don't say I didn't want the baby… don't say that."

"Would you have?" she asked, wiping her face on my sleeve.

"I never thought about it before."

"I always wanted a baby, but I never met anyone I wanted a baby with. Until you."

I kissed her then and she kissed back fervently. We pulled apart before things went too far. Our problems right now wouldn't be solved with sex.

"So what now?" I asked, feeling pretty helpless. I knew this needed to happen, but I didn't like feeling so open.

"I want you to tell me the truth about some things. If we're gonna really make this work, I need to know what's going on with you and Isabella Swan."

"Nothing's going on with us."

She snorted. I had no idea her feelings about this ran so deeply. I guess I had no one to blame but myself.

"Did you know she lived here? Did you move here to be closer to her?"

"First of all, I'm not a stalker. I never knew where she lived." My wife looked doubtful, but remained silent.

"I was the first person to buy property here. I bought this house before the ground was broken. The builder is one of my clients; I've told you this. That was almost three years ago. I didn't know she lived here, and I don't know when she got here. Besides, I'm pretty sure she lives with her boyfriend."

"You sound upset about that," she stated. I had no choice but complete honesty. My marriage, my life, was on the line here.

"Am I upset that Isabella has a boyfriend? No." Rose looked at me skeptically. "Do I like her boyfriend? No. Two different things."

"That's what I mean. Right there. Why should you care who her boyfriend is? If she's just a client, which is what you always tell me, why should it matter to you?"

That was kind of a good point.

"It's... complicated."

"Please, do your best to enlighten me," was my wife's sardonic reply.

"I admire Bella. She's brilliant, she's attractive, and she deserves the best. She'd say the same about me. That doesn't mean we're having an affair."

"Did you ever think that maybe her boyfriend is best for her?"

I grimaced, but gave no reply. She stared at me for what seemed like forever before she continued.

"If her boyfriend was never in the picture, would you have dated her? Because from where I'm sitting, it's feeling like you settled for me because you couldn't have her." I opened my mouth to deny that, but she held up her hand to stop me.

"Let me finish because I'm only gonna say this one time, since we're clearing the air." I nodded for her to continue.

"I am nobody's second," she said, with a blazing look that made her blue eyes seem ice cold. "So you need to figure out which one of us you can't be without. I'm not spending the rest of my life with somebody who answers another woman's calls before mine, or spends more time with another woman than he does with me."

I clasped my hands together as if in prayer. I was so tired of this.

"You've made your point. But you need to understand something about me. I don't do things that I don't want to do, and I do _not _settle. If I didn't want you as my wife, you wouldn't be here." She raised an eyebrow but let me finish.

"I don't live in 'what if' land. So I'm not answering 'what if' questions. When I look at her, I see a bright, beautiful woman. But I never saw in her what I see when I look at you."

"You make me _feel_. Happy, sad, mad, whatever. I didn't know I was missing anything until I met you. I'm sorry that you feel second, I'm sorry that I haven't made you see what you mean to me. But you have no idea how much I need you. I love _you_, nobody else."

The ice in her eyes had melted, and she flung her arms around my neck, sobbing openly into my shoulder. I held her, I kissed her hair, I rubbed her back, I smelled her scent. This was all my fault, well ninety-nine percent anyway. My wife really did have anger management issues. We'd address those at a later date.

Eventually, she stopped crying and placed her palm against my cheek as she gave me a searing kiss. When she pulled back, she whispered, "I love you."

"You too," I whispered before I went in for another.

We talked for a long while about our schedules. Rosalie loved her job, so it was pointless of me to remind her that I was kind of rich, and she didn't really need to work. Honestly, she could live well off of what she'd earned herself. Especially now that she sold Aston Martins instead of Audis. Because she'd been in her new job for less than a year, she was still attending seminars and training sessions every now and then. We decided that it would be much easier for me to get a handle on my schedule and stop traveling so much so that I could be home more. In truth, I had probably taken to traveling so much because I hated being home alone.

I agreed to be mindful of how I interacted with Bella. If my wife and Bella's boyfriend were both concerned about our interactions, then maybe there was something to what they said.

We also talked about this house, and whether it was too big. It was really her call because she spent much more time here than me even though she'd only moved in after we were married. Rose said that she loved our home, but it was indeed too large for one person to be in alone. We decided, at her suggestion, to purchase one of the smaller condos in the community. That way, if either one of us had to leave town, the other could stay in the condo and not be lonely in "the big house."

I knew from Mrs. Cope that several units were available throughout the property, and I vowed to get the process started immediately. Rosalie wanted to buy it with her own money because she wanted property in her name too, but she wouldn't agree to letting me just buy it for her. However, we both knew that she couldn't afford the payment outright and would have to get financing, which I insisted was ridiculous.

After careful negotiation, we decided that I would put up the money (which I kept telling her was ours anyway), and the condo would be in her name. The money that she was going to put as a down payment and the amount she would have paid as her mortgage each month would go into a savings account that we would set up for our future children. Again, with my money, this was completely unnecessary, but it's what she wanted and it made her happy.

We were still working on the whole "ours" thing. I wasn't motivated by money like Uncle Cai, but I had amassed a sizeable fortune nonetheless. So despite what people thought, I wasn't sitting here at night counting every dollar I had. I told Rosalie that what was mine was hers, but she was very independent. She said that she didn't want people to think that she was some gold digger. I had long stopped caring what people said about me, but I could tell that the public perception would matter to her. I reminded her that nobody believed we were married anyway, so that ended that discussion for tonight.

Now that we knew it was a possibility, we discussed having a family. We finally admitted that we had in fact married too soon, without knowing each other very well, and we should take the time to know each other better before we actively tried to get pregnant. But if it happened before we were ready, we would be happy. Rose also told me that she'd visited Henry at college as a surprise last week, and his new girlfriend hadn't been happy about that. She felt that she was drifting apart from him too.

I now understood the events that had led up to today, and how she'd worked herself up into one serious ball of rage. Finally, I asked the question I'd really wanted to ask since I'd come from Alice's sale.

"Tell me what happened this afternoon at the clubhouse."

"Just let it go, CC!" she huffed.

"Tell me," I demanded, amused by her annoyance. She narrowed her eyes at me, but continued.

"I was driving down to the clubhouse and when I got close, I saw that ... _Isabella_ ... walk by. She looked so tacky I didn't know it was her at first."

"And how _did_ you know it was her?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Enough with the twenty questions!" she shouted, annoyed, as I smiled. Looks like she _had_ done some private investigation.

"So then I see this guy come out, and they start kissing. And I got mad. I mean, if she's with him, why's she calling you all the time?" I held my tongue so that she could finish, though inside I was screaming _because we work together_.

"And you weren't there yet, not that I was surprised," she added with a roll of her eyes.

"You were one pissed off Barbie, huh?" I laughed. She'd told me that everyone at Audi had called her that. She didn't feel it was an insult. I loved her confidence.

"You are _so_ not funny. I probably should have come home then, but I thought about the potential for customers." And this is why we were so perfectly matched.

"So I went in, and I saw her up close with those_ shoes_," she uttered with disgust, actually pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know, I just snapped. I walked toward her and the longer I looked at her, the madder I got. Especially when you told me this morning, 'Make sure you dress nice'," she said, in a perfect imitation of me, though those weren't my exact words. "Looking at her made me sick."

"What did you say though?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just bit my tongue and hightailed it outta there before I said something that got me in trouble."

Now that all sounded innocent enough, but having been on the receiving end of my wife's glare one too many times, I could only imagine the impression she'd initially made, and I understood why they were still talking about it when I'd arrived.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Roly," I responded sweetly, kissing her cheek.

She seemed relieved that I wasn't mad, and snuggled into my side. We'd had quite the afternoon, but I was glad that things had come to a head. I was learning that marriage was serious business that required much more time than I'd been putting into it. We held each other for some time and soon we fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to find my wife smiling at me with a very tender expression on her perfect face. I was suddenly reminded of the task at hand.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"I kind of invited all those guys over for dinner Wednesday night."

"You fucking did _WHAT_?" she screamed, again jerking upright in the bed.

Yes! Pity party Rosalie was gone; my kick ass Rose was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, we're close to Wednesday dinner LOL.<strong>

**I sincerely apologize for the delay. This chapter just didn't flow properly the first few drafts. I'm already working on the next chapter, and it should be done sooner rather than later. **

**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**Many, many thanks to my beta ExquisiteEdward **

**for expertly navigating through copious amounts **

**of words and commas. You rock!**

Chapter 5: Beginnings

EdPOV

Six a.m. and Taz is still in bed, sound asleep. _This_ is how it should be. The bigger question is what the hell am I doing up this early on a Sunday, but that's easily answered. The sale wore us out, and we'd all gone to bed by ten, too tired to do much else.

First I'd helped the volunteers from the women's shelter pack the unsold items into their van: cases, boxes, bags, and all. They planned to sell it all in their retail store. I'd chosen them for that very reason because I knew they could use the gift boxes and display cases for their store.

Bella and Emmett, post-Cullen parking lot incident, helped us pack the van, and even stayed to help clean the clubhouse. I was so thankful for Emmett in particular; not only was he great to talk to, but he was huge, and the two of us made quick work of breaking down the tables and returning them to the clubhouse storage area.

Chelsea, Mom, and Esme kept Taz well occupied while we packed the shelter's van. She knew what was going on, and while she'd made a brief protest to at least keep the "classic" handbags, she didn't fight when we told her no. All the things she _really_ couldn't part with were currently occupying space in our home right now.

The sale had raised almost seventy-five grand for the Children's Theatre Group. Even the consignment money we made from the clothes and shoes would be going to a local animal shelter. This little endeavor had helped three different organizations. I still had to tie up a few loose ends with the charity reps regarding receipts and tax details, but meeting Esme, Emmett, and Bella made all the planning and aggravation entirely worth it. For us to get so close so quickly was a really big deal.

* * *

><p>I decided to get up and spend a few free hours in our basement, better known as my studio. Most men liked to create spaces for their various toys. I was no different, only instead of game systems and giant TVs, my toys included saxophones and violins. In exchange for letting Taz have free reign over all closets in our home, I got the basement.<p>

I had spared no expense turning it into a professional-grade music and recording room, first hiring an architect and a contractor to reconfigure the basement. The original sliding doors leading outside under the deck had been replaced, and the ceiling, floors, walls, windows, and doors had been soundproofed. They'd done an incredible job, and now you could only faintly hear any noise outside or upstairs.

I couldn't help the wide smile I had as I lazily played the tune in my head on the piano, recording all the while. Something about this moment, with my Mom here and my wife content in our new home, just felt right.

Again I thought about the craziness of yesterday. Taz had run me ragged all day, on purpose I'm sure, but I was so happy to see her getting rid of all that shit that I just didn't care. Even meeting Carlisle Cullen had been an experience. At different points during the day, the women had each ripped into me over my behavior towards him.

"_Eds, you're being a jackass to one of the most important men in Seattle. Knock it off. He's a good person to know. Don't mess this up for me!" _

"_Edward, you were so rude to him! I raised you better than that. I'm so embarrassed!"_

"_What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you know how many times I have watched women fall at your feet right in front of my Alice? And she never says a word! The one time she gets a little giggly over a hot piece of ass, you lose your shit! You've got a helluva lot of nerve!"_

Last night, they'd started up again, and I'd simply shrugged my shoulders and said, "So I went a little caveman. Sue me," and walked away. They'd tried not to laugh, but I was forgiven. I would say something to him about it at Wednesday's dinner which I was told I'd be going to if I "wanted to keep my balls". I didn't think I'd apologize, but I would talk to him and try to make a better second impression.

I had to admit, Chelsea had a fair point: I had in fact used my looks over the years to my advantage. A wink here or a dazzling smile there had gotten me discounts at stores, better seats at restaurants, and free tickets to events. But I never saw Taz react like that before, and when she did, I-Edward Masen-had been rendered temporarily jealous.

In retrospect, it was kind of hilarious. I was good-looking, I had money, I was talented, and I was loved. An easygoing guy in general, I got along with people well, even if I didn't necessarily get close to them. But that guy just _bothered _me; he always walked into the theatre like his shit didn't stink.

"Quite a bit going on in one song, don't you think?" I jumped a little, startled out of my reverie by my Mom. I hadn't realized I'd been playing this entire time, but my notes must have reflected my very random thoughts. I couldn't wait to listen to the playback on this one.

"I didn't wake you, did I? You shouldn't be able to hear anything," I asked with concern.

"No. I thought you'd still be sleeping. I came down to leave something for you." She was holding a long package wrapped in paper with musical notes on it.

"Gimme!" I demanded. She laughed and handed it over.

"Settle down. It's just something I thought you'd like to have in your new space." I unceremoniously ripped off the paper and lifted the lid off the long white box.

"Clarie!" I screamed. Inside of the box, mounted on stiff white matting, was the first instrument I'd ever played: a little toy clarinet made of blue plastic with bright multi-colored keys. Being the creative genius that I was at four, I'd named it "Clarie". I grabbed Mom and hugged her, and she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Thank you!" I said, as I placed it on top of the piano. I'd have to find the perfect place of honor for Clarie among my many instruments. "How'd you find it? I thought it was lost!"

"I'll tell you a little secret. When you got attached to some of your other toys, I hid it. It always reminded me of how talented you are, and I didn't ever want it to get broken or thrown away. When you told me about this," she waved her hand around, "I knew it belonged here."

"Love you, Mommy," I said, completely reverting back to the little boy who adored his Mom.

I hated that we lived so far apart but that was my own fault. I could have been accepted to a music program anywhere. But I thought that by attending school in Seattle I'd have a more progressive learning experience thanks to the music scene here. I loved the program I'd graduated from, and the community of musicians I was now a part of. It had been the right decision for me, but I really did miss my family. There was no point whining about it now though; Mom would be leaving in a few short hours, and I wanted to catch up with her.

"What was with you watching that quilting show the other day? That's your thing now?"

I'd noticed it the night she'd arrived but had been distracted by one of Taz's final attempts to wheedle her way out of the sale. Crafting was not something my Mom had ever been interested in. She was more "organize a charity event and develop a database of donors" not "let me make all the decorations."

"Julia and I are making quilts for the babies," she answered with an insincere smile. Julia was the mother of my brother-in-law Eric, and she _did_ consider herself the next Martha Stewart. Mom should have known better though.

"And I'm guessing the babies are why you've been so tired. Am I right?" She stared at me for a few seconds before she looked away and replied quietly.

"Three babies at the same time is... a bit much." Now as much as this amused me because she'd been on my ass to give her a grandchild since I got married, I was really getting angry. Mom was being taken advantage of by my sister, and it wasn't right.

My sister Angela and I had a tricky relationship. I loved her and she loved me, but if we weren't siblings, we would never have been friends. We were eight years apart, and we were very different people. My parents would never say so, but Angie had been jealous of me my whole life. It was really that simple. She looked like Dad, right down to the thin brown hair and glasses. I looked like Mom with the same thick crazy-colored hair and green eyes. Dad was a great guy, but Mom was the looker. And it didn't help that I was the baby either.

She met Eric a few years back, and they actually married pretty quickly. She had problems getting pregnant, but with the help of fertility drugs, she was now blessed with my beautiful nieces Ashley, Kristen, and Nicole.

Angie was a nurse and Eric was a software engineer; they could easily afford a nanny or two or three. But supposedly, Julia, Eric's aunts, and my Mom had volunteered to help out. Not surprisingly, my Mom seemed to be doing more than her fair share.

Whenever I talked to Angie, she sounded bright and well rested. She was oblivious, my Dad was pissed, my Mom was exhausted, and I was in the middle.

"Why are you doing so much?"

"She's my _daughter_, Edward. She needs me."

"She _needs_ a nanny, and probably more than one. You can't keep going like this. You're exhausted."

"Just let it go, sweetie. I got a lot of rest while I was here. I'll be fine."

"You might be fine for now. But what about when they start crawling and walking? You need to get a handle on this. Get a nanny in the mix before Angie goes back to work. I'm gonna talk to her," I stated, more urgently.

Angie was going back to work when the girls were six months old which was just a few months away. She'd resigned from her job when she'd been placed on bed rest, saying she was going to get away from the stress, raise the babies, and write a book. We all knew that wouldn't last because she loved being a nurse.

Already, she was itching to get back to work, as much as she loved the girls. She'd been asked to come back, and she had another offer as well. She was highly regarded, I'd give her that. Dad was quite proud of us, his two worker bees. I had no problem with the fact that she wanted to go back to work. My concern was Mom. Growing up, when Angie didn't get her way, she always played the "Edward's the favorite" card, and Mom caved. Well, we were not kids anymore, and she needed to make her own plans for raising her children.

"No. Leave it alone. It'll all work out," said Mom, exasperated.

She was getting upset, which was the last thing I wanted, so I let it rest. I sighed, but said nothing else. I would be having a chat with my sister whether Mom liked it or not.

"Breakfast," a bright-eyed Taz called from the steps. I'd completely lost track of time because it was now close to ten; I'd been down here for almost four hours.

"You cooked?" I asked skeptically.

"It's edible!" she insisted as I groaned.

Mom added, "I think you'll be safe. They had some frozen food boxes out when I came down."

Judging from the boxes on the counter, our breakfast consisted of pre-cooked bacon and frozen pancakes that had all been microwaved. There also appeared to be some sort of potato, onion, and pepper scramble that honestly didn't look bad. It too had been frozen, I could see the bag on the counter, though they'd scrambled a fresh egg into the mix. Juice and coffee completed the meal, which wasn't all that bad.

Our refrigerator had never had so much food inside of it. We had party leftovers, my Mom had cooked and frozen some of my favorites, and we actually had groceries thanks to her and Chelsea who'd insisted on a supermarket run to get our kitchen stocked with the basics. They'd probably die if they knew how little we ate at home, or together. Yet another aspect of our life I wanted to change.

I could tell that it was killing Mom to eat all this pre-packaged food and it didn't take her long to say something.

"Do you two normally eat this for breakfast?" she said as politely as she could.

Taz chuckled. "We don't eat breakfast here at all. I usually grab something after work, or take a piece of fruit or something." Mom frowned, but let the matter drop.

"With us out of your hair, you kids gonna rest up today?" Chelsea asked.

"Doubt it," Taz replied. "Emmett and Esme both said they might stop by."

"I'm glad to see you meeting nice people, sweetie," Chelsea said kindly. I almost laughed. Taz was the _only_ person that Chelsea wasn't a total witch to.

"Yeah, we really like it here," Taz said with a smile.

"I think it's great you got the end unit; you look right out over the woods. There's a little creek back there too," Mom added.

"We haven't done much exploring, but we will," I replied. All three women looked at me with amusement. I guess I'd said it a little more firmly than I'd planned.

The rest of the morning was spent as I watched my family move through the house to make sure that Mom and Chelsea weren't leaving anything. However, they were doing more talking than looking, and the first topic was Chelsea's new boyfriend.

Not that I cared about her sex life, but I was happy Chelsea finally met someone serious. Maybe she'd loosen up if she got some on the regular. Oh God. Poor choice of words; I don't even want to think about... yuck! In truth, Chelsea was fairly attractive and was only in her early 40's. But her constantly sour expression, absolutely biting wit, and general nasty attitude made her seem older than she was and difficult to warm to.

"Do I get to meet him?" asked Taz.

"Whenever you come visit. It's been a while since you've been to see me, ya know."

"We were home when the babies were born. You were away. Not my fault, old woman."

"Peter doesn't think I'm old. Not at all," said Chelsea, suggestively.

"TMI, auntie. TMI."

The next topic was the people who'd come to the sale, Esme in particular. Once my Mom and Taz explained who she was, Chelsea finally seemed to make the connection and realized that she had seen and loved the show. I knew there was more to Esme's story; she'd been the most guarded of all of us yesterday. But I'm sure in time, she'd share with us too.

When I realized that they were clearly occupied with their many conversations and didn't need my help, I decided to have the much-needed chat with my big sister. Of course, when she answered the phone, she sounded relaxed and happy. That just set me off more.

"Well, well. If it isn't my baby brother. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey, Angie. How are you?" I would try to keep this civil because conversations with Angie could turn into one-up battles real quick.

"I'm good."

"And the girls?"

"Great. Getting bigger by the second."

"Good. Bet they're a handful."

"Yup. So what do you want? I'm sure you've got music to write or your wife's ass to kiss." And _the__re's_ the Angie I know so well.

"Wow. Pretty ticked that I've got your full-time babysitter here with me, huh?" I calmly replied.

"For once in your life, _Eddie_," she seethed, using the name that I hated, "why don't you mind your own business. She offered to help! I didn't ask her."

"I'm not debating this with you. Mom's fucking tired; she slept the whole time she was here. You need a nanny. This shit stops right now."

She actually laughed. "Didn't you fly her there to help _you_ this weekend? You are so fulla shit, man!"

Undeterred, I decided to go in for the kill.

"You know, Ang, I wasn't thinking. And I'm sorry. You haven't worked for months. I should have realized. You guys obviously don't have the money for real help. I'll send a check home with Mom; you'll have it this evening."

"Fuck you! We have just as much money as you and Alice! You're no better than us!" she screamed.

"Oh good," I chuckled. "There's no problem then. You'll get a nanny, and Mom will only help when she can. Problem solved."

And that did it. Dial tone. My sister _hated_ to think that we had more than she did; I _knew_ that would get to her. Really, I stayed out of family affairs, especially since I was so far away. But I'd been dragged into this.

Angie now had no choice but get some help. She knew that I'd be calling Dad right away to tell him about our call. More importantly, she knew he'd agree with me because he brought this up in the first place. She'd have some candidates in by the end of the week, just to prove that she could. I called my Dad with a wide smile on my face.

"Hello," came his gruff voice over the phone.

"Hey, Dad," I said with a smile. I missed the old man.

"Ah, my number one son," he said with a chuckle.

"Are there others?" I asked, amused, as he laughed at my silliness.

"How was the big sale? Alice okay?" Like my Mom, he loved her too.

"It went well. She seems okay for now. We finally met a few neighbors. It was good."

"Your Mom won't shut up about your house. I gotta see it now."

"Plenty of room. I'm sure you'll be on vacation soon. You can come anytime." My Dad worked in human resources for the city of Chicago his entire life, and had accrued an insane amount of annual leave. Between leave and holidays, I always teased him that he spent more time on vacation than actually working.

"Hmm," was all he said. He wasn't the biggest fan of flying. "Your Mom's flight still on?"

"Yup. We'll be leaving for the airport soon. I called to tell you that I just talked to your daughter about getting some real help for the babies."

"Uh oh," he chuckled, "if she's my daughter and not your sister, then it must not have gone well."

"Nothing I couldn't handle. I think she'll get the ball rolling soon."

"Thank God. I love 'em, but those babies are wearing Liz out."

"I know. She slept almost the whole time she was here."

"Good. She needed it."

"Cubs good?" I asked with regard to his favorite baseball team.

"The Cubs are the Cubs," he replied with a laugh. "I'd ask about your Mariners, but really, I don't care." I laughed because he meant that.

"Your Mom around? I called her earlier but she didn't answer her phone."

"Hang on, I'll get her. Love you, Dad."

Luckily the women were in the sitting room by the front door. I had no idea what a sitting room was, but we had one now.

"Mom!" I yelled, and she looked around. "Dad," I said, holding up my phone.

She practically tore my hand off grabbing the phone before she ran off to another room. We all chuckled at that. I loved how close my parents were, even after all these years.

"Edward, I hope you talked to your sister. Your mother is entirely too nice. From what she said, she's been practically living over there."

"Already done, Chelsea."

"Good," she replied with a nod.

"I better get ready; we've gotta leave soon," Taz said, brushing past me on the way up the stairs, leaving me and Chelsea awkwardly smiling at each other.

"I'm glad we've got a minute alone," Chelsea said, her eyes never leaving mine. She actually looked nervous, not an expression I had ever seen on her.

"I want to thank you. We both know that Alice has... issues. I think yesterday was really good for her. I tried to get her help when she was younger, but..." She got too choked up to continue, covering her hands with her face.

"Chelsea, you don't have to say this. I'd do anything for her. And I know you did what you could."

"I give you a hard time, but you've been so good for her. I can't tell you how good it makes me feel to see you both get this house and put down roots. I've never seen her so happy. And now you've made some friends." She was actually tearing up. I'd _never_ seen her like this. I walked over and wrapped her in my arms.

"This Peter guy must be making you soft," I said, lightening the mood.

She laughed loudly and quickly wiped away her tears, stepping away from my arms. "He's good. We'll be in Seattle for a conference in a few months, so you'll meet him. Enough of this! I've got to get ready."

Mom returned and handed me my phone. "I'm gonna miss you!" she said, hugging me closely.

"You could stay."

"No, your Dad's getting lonely."

"We better get going," called Taz. The women had so very kindly left all of their luggage for me, and they chatted and watched me lug it all into the back of the Denali. I was happy to do it though; anything for the ladies in my life. I would miss Mom and Chelsea, but I was also looking forward to time alone with Taz. I loved this new home, and I wanted to enjoy it with my wife. We had much to discuss.

* * *

><p>Back at home, I looked over at my wife who was practically asleep again as we watched some crazy movie about walking fish on the SyFy channel. If I wanted to talk to her, it was now or never because tomorrow it would be back to our crazy schedules.<p>

"Busy weekend, huh?" I asked.

"Mmhmm. I think I'll be recuperating all week."

"You okay? You did good yesterday."

"I'm fine. And even if I'm not, I will be. Thank you for organizing everything."

"Anything for you," I smiled. "I want to talk to you about something."

"I can tell. You look... determined," she chuckled, pulling herself up a bit higher on the huge couch pillow.

"I don't like what's happening to us."

"What _is_ happening to us?" she asked with a laugh.

"We're never together because we're always working. I only see you in passing. That's what's happening."

"We've gotta work, Eds."

"Really, we don't," I said, seriously. She sat up then and looked at me with equal seriousness.

"What's this about?"

"Do you honestly like getting up at four in the morning for your job?"

"No, but those are the hours."

"If you kept working…"

"You want me to quit?" she shrieked.

"Yes. I think we should work for ourselves. Set our own hours."

"You're serious? You would quit the theatre?"

"Yup. I'm thinking about resigning. What would you say about that?"

"You love that job! Why would you leave?"

"Because I really_ don't_ love that job anymore. The hours are getting ridiculous. I'm doing more and more of Lee's job too. Last week, he had me giving presentations to potential clients. I'm a musician!"

"But what _about _your music?"

"I didn't put all that equipment in the basement for nothing. I wanna write and compose more. Seriously. I've got a lot of contacts. I write things all the time that get used at the theatre, I just don't get the credit. You'd be surprised how many of the performers ask me to do session work with them."

"Really?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah. I could set my own hours."

"If you're serious, then I think it's great."

"And I want you to think about giving up your job at the station."

"I can't do that!"

"Why? You keep telling me how many clients you've picked up. And you said you want to open a salon. Look at all the stuff you put upstairs. You don't need that job."

"The stuff upstairs is just in case I can't find a space to meet with a client. And if I had a salon, I'll probably be gone more than I am now. Isn't that defeating the purpose?"

"If you had your own salon, you wouldn't be up at four a.m., and you could set your own schedule."

She looked at me but didn't say anything. I could tell she was thinking about it. It was time for us to take our lives back.

"But what about money? We spent _a lot_ of money on this house."

"Taz, you know full well that's not a problem. We bought this house outright. We'll be fine."

"And I do have one more fund payment in a couple years," she mumbled. "But that could run out if we stop working."

"I didn't say we should stop working. I said we should work for ourselves."

She stared at me for a long time before resting her head on my shoulder.

"I know it's scary, but we're gonna burn out soon if we keep going like this."

"So you're really quitting the WTA?" she whispered into my shoulder.

"I want to, but I had to talk to you first. I'm gonna meet with Lee this week."

"And you're not nervous about running your own business?"

"I have some questions, but I know people who'll give me good advice. And there are classes for the legal stuff. I'll help you, if you decide to leave."

Finally she let out a long sigh and sat up straight.

"I don't know why I'm acting upset about this. I _have_ been thinking about leaving. I do hate getting up so early, and it's not like they'd have a hard time replacing me. It's just hard to think about leaving. You really think we'll be okay?"

"I know we'll be okay."

"Guess we'll be a house full of quitters then."

"Sounds like a plan," I laughed.

"You know, Mr. Masen," she said with a yawn, settling back into the pillow, "you still need to be punished for your behavior yesterday."

"Who's gonna punish me? You're falling asleep," I replied with a yawn of my own.

"That's neither here nor there. All I do is smile at a guy and you go all crazy. That's unacceptable," she said, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I did it, and I'll do it again. You're my Taz!" I growled, leaning over to kiss the side of her neck.

"Yours," she mumbled with a smile before she fell asleep. I wasn't long behind her.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later, quite well rested. I'd have to give Taz her due because the sectional she chose for the family room was awesome. I headed to the kitchen to grab a beer. I checked my phone on the counter and saw that I'd missed a call from Emmett about ten minutes ago. I called him back, and he answered right away.<p>

"Hey, man!" he said excitedly.

"What's up? Sorry I missed your call. We kinda fell asleep."

"'S cool. I was gonna stop over if that's okay."

"Sure, come on over."

"Okay. See ya soon." Not ten minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Hey! Come on in." I was genuinely happy to see him. It was hard to believe we'd just met Friday night.

"This place is nice, man!" Emmett exclaimed looking around. "Where's Alice?"

"I think that's the first time you've used her real name," I chuckled. "Still asleep. We dropped off when we got back from the airport."

"I can come back another time; I don't wanna wake her."

"It's fine. When she's out, she's out. The circus could march through here, and she wouldn't notice right now."

"Is she... okay, after yesterday, all her stuff going?" He seemed truly concerned, and I appreciated it. I nodded.

"Come on through," I motioned, as we were still standing in the foyer.

"You might as well wait here," he said. "Esme's right behind me. I saw her walking on my way here."

At my confused look, he added, "I offered her a ride. She said she was walking for exercise."

I opened the front door again and sure enough, a slightly winded-looking Esme came walking up the driveway.

"Hi!" she said brightly.

"Hey, Esme!" I gave her a quick hug.

"You're fast, girl," Emmett said with a smirk.

"Wow," she said, looking around. "Where's Alice?"

"She's asleep." She started to protest, but I stopped her. "It's not a problem. She's out for the count. She'll be up soon enough."

"Want some water?" I asked. She looked a little flushed.

"Thanks, that walk was longer than I thought!" she chuckled, while taking off her shoes.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked when she noticed that I was watching her. I shook my head no. "Alice seems the type that wouldn't want dirt smudges," she shrugged.

"She's really not like that," I said as they followed me.

"Damn! I thought our place was big," Emmett said. "How many square feet is this?"

"About thirty-five hundred," I replied. "What's yours?"

"About twenty-five. What about you, Esme?"

"About fourteen, so it could fit in here a few times," she said, as we laughed.

"I'd better give you a tour with Alice asleep. That way, you won't have to hear about where every single piece of furniture came from."

I led them through the first floor to the kitchen to get Esme a bottle of water. Next, we passed the sleeping Taz in the family room. Both Esme and Emmett laughed at how that was probably the quietest they would ever see her. Looking at the number of books lining the shelves, Emmett told us that if we thought that was a lot (and we did), we'd be in for a shock when we saw Bella's library.

I showed them the deck and the very small yard area. We'd had the patch of grass removed in favor of gravel and small decorative boulders. I told them we'd chosen a townhome because we had no interest in doing yard work of any kind. Emmett said they'd picked a condo for the same reason.

Upstairs, they marveled at the bathroom and bedroom that had been converted into a makeshift salon. The bathroom had one of those special sinks with the dip in the front for your head, as well as one of those lean back chairs. In the room next to it, a styling chair sat in front of a mirrored station with cabinets. There was also a pedicure chair, a manicure table, and a massage table.

Shelving units around the room held nail polish, lotions, hair spray, and all manner of stuff that I was happy to know nothing about. Esme ran over and jumped into the pedicure chair; she was currently leaning back in it mumbling about how much she loved my wife. Emmett was just looking around the room with wide eyes.

Of course when we entered the master bedroom, Emmett let out a "boomchickawowwow" which had us all in stitches. Esme insisted on seeing Taz's closet just to see what she'd be dealing with in the future. I told her she'd need to see the closets, plural. Both her and Emmett were stunned to see just how much shit my wife _still_ had considering how much they'd seen at the sale. They both had a great time laughing at my one little closet.

As we made our way back downstairs, I thought a speech was in order. I gave it as we stood outside of the door that led to my studio.

"I've saved the best for last. You shall not tell others of what you see. You are the chosen. You are the few. Always remember," I said dramatically.

"Umm, isn't it just a basement?" Esme asked as Emmett guffawed.

"Silly little one," I replied softly, patting her on the arm as she slapped my hand away with a laugh. I led them down the stairs to my pride and joy.

"Edward, oh my God!" Esme exclaimed, as Emmett let out a long whistle.

"Have a look around," I said, taking great delight as they slowly walked through the space.

The room was mostly tan and black: black carpet for the floor, and tan fabric for the wall panels. In the open space under the stairs, there was a long black desk upon which sat several computers. Underneath the desk were three rolling file carts which held sheet music and contracts. A mixing desk, production and recording equipment, and an actual sound booth were beyond the stairs. Album covers, framed concert tickets and guitar picks, and other items of importance to me had been used as accessories.

My black grand piano stood in one corner of the room; a display case with several instruments of special significance stood in another. A raised portion of the floor created a mini stage upon which sat a drum kit, a microphone stand, a keyboard, and assorted conga, bongo, and steel drums.

A custom cabinet held reeds, strings, guitar picks and straps, cleaning products, and a few smaller instruments. But the majority of my collection could be found artfully arranged around the room in stacks and stacks of instrument cases. Those cases that couldn't lie flat were placed under the tables and black leather benches that also lined the long room. I had clarinets, a string bass, electric and acoustic guitars, and much more. I had ninety-seven instruments here, and yes they were catalogued.

There was also an entertainment center to house a stereo with a dual-cassette recorder and a working turntable, as well as a working eight-track player for nostalgia's sake. Another cabinet held several eight-tracks, vinyl albums, forty-five records, and cassette tapes, in addition to hundreds of CDs that I just couldn't get rid of.

"How?" Esme asked, with a stunned expression. "Is this all soundproof? This is amazing!"

"Yup. Before we even moved in, I had a soundproofing company work with the contractor. They have all kinds of tricks to help block the sound."

"Dude, you gotta play something," Emmett said, already settling onto one of the leather benches.

I decided to play a bit more of the piece I'd worked on this morning, and I sang along with it, this time adding a verse I'd thought of earlier in the day. When I stopped, Esme spoke.

"You are _really_ talented. Did you ever think about singing professionally?"

"Briefly. But I'm too much of a homebody. I couldn't live out of hotels, traveling all the time. I like what I have. But I do want to write more.'"

Emmett appeared to have been rendered speechless.

"You okay, Em?"

"You're good, man. I mean _really_ good. I feel like all you guys are so talented. I fucking give tours for a living."

"I know for a fact that you do a helluva lot more than just give tours. Let the women at work tell it, you're a walking history of Seattle, a medic, and a bear wrangler too." He didn't laugh; he continued to look somber.

"Emmett, you work directly with the public every day and live to tell about it. I think I'd be in jail if I had to do that. That's a skill in and of itself. You encourage appreciation of the natural environment; your job is very important. If you left tomorrow, you could work in PR for the city in a heartbeat," Esme added.

"You guys sure know how to blow smoke up a guy's ass. Much appreciated though," he chuckled.

"Are you hungry? I'm starving," I added, trying to change the subject. I didn't like this self-doubting side of Emmett. We'd have to work on that.

"I'm always hungry, lead the way," said Emmett, perking up instantly.

"I could eat," said Esme.

"Hope you don't mind leftovers from the sale. We've got tons, and I doubt it'll keep much longer."

"That food was so good. This is not a problem," said Emmett.

"Why didn't you and Bella take any yesterday then?" I asked. We'd begged them to take some, but Bella had refused.

"Because Bell's a great cook, and our fridge is always full. We didn't have room for it."

"The many talents of Bella," Esme chuckled as we pulled out containers and trays.

Emmett's phone rang, and he went out on the deck to take the call while Esme and I "tasted" some of the food to determine whether it was still edible. We determined yes.

"Whatever, babe," Emmett said disgustedly as he came back inside and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Everything all right?" Esme asked.

"That fucker Cullen wants to meet with me and Bella to talk. His _wife_ wants us to hash things out before the dinner Wednesday." I looked at Esme, and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You and Bella don't seem to believe he's married. Why is that?" Esme asked. "Why would he lie about that?" I wondered the same thing.

"He's all about appearance. If he was married, he'd have a big ass event on all the TV stations showing off his wife. Yet, he's one of the biggest names around town, but nobody's seen this wife. I don't buy it."

"But why would he make it up?" I asked. "He'd have to produce her eventually."

"I don't believe him. Simple as that. I think he made this up to make Bella jealous."

Esme and I looked at each other skeptically. She asked the question that I wanted to ask but never would.

"Emmett, I don't mean to pry, but do they have a past? Bella and Carlisle? They seem pretty close."

He snorted. "That's the same thing I've asked I don't know how many times. She claims they were never together, that they only have a work relationship. But you saw 'em yesterday. Little too close for comfort."

"We wouldn't have invited him if we knew," I said, seriously. "I hate that this has caused problems for you and Bella." I really did feel bad.

"Like I said yesterday, that wasn't the first time we've had it out over that guy. Trust me. He actually hadn't been around much lately. They used to work together all the time, but she hadn't talked about him in a while. How they acted yesterday just proves my point that something ain't right."

Taz was gonna be so mad that she missed all this. As it was, I was thanking God that Esme was here because I didn't know what to say.

"It might not be my place to say because I don't know you that well, but it's obvious that Bella loves you," Esme told him.

"But..." Emmett prompted, knowing that she wasn't finished.

"But it's clear they have a special relationship. That doesn't mean it's love though." He stared at Esme for a few minutes and let out a sigh.

"I think you should absolutely meet with him and his wife," she pressed. "I bet she has some of the same concerns that you do."

"So you really believe he's married?" Emmett asked.

"You know more about him than I do, but he seemed like a straight shooter to me. I think he'd have a lot to lose by making up something like that. Plus, people in his world do crazy impulsive things all the time. They just have the money and power to cover it all up when things go wrong." Esme said that _far_ too knowingly. She was quite the mystery.

Esme made a good point though. Maybe the guy had just fallen in love and married quick. That's what happened with Angie and Eric. I know the love part had happened like that for me. I'd been fascinated with Mary Alice Brandon from the first minute she walked into ninth-grade homeroom. It's like we were connected and had found each other, even back then when it was just friendship. As sappy as it sounded, we were supposed to be together.

My wife is the strongest person I've ever met. She had no knowledge of her parents at all, and had lived in virtual isolation for years. Even with Chelsea, who traveled often and employed a nanny, Taz had been left home alone far more than anyone knew. She was a very lonely girl, and I don't know how she survived.

Back then, it had really hurt to see the empty look in her eyes, especially when I had a pretty great home life. That's why it was so important for me to make a great home for us now.

"But why hasn't anybody heard about it though? Flashy guy like him?" Emmett continued.

"Honestly, he didn't seem all that flashy to me. No more than any other guy like him. A little arrogant and pompous, yes. But flashy? I don't think so."

"Why do I need to meet with him though? I don't give a shit about him and his money," he grumbled lowly.

"Yes you do, because he affects Bella and she's your heart," Esme said softly. My neck was starting to hurt going back and forth between the two of them. Esme wasn't done.

"Like Alice said yesterday, there's a reason all of us met. I think we'll be seeing a lot more of Carlisle, and probably his wife, in the future. Do you want to waste all your energy being angry every time you see him?" She looked my direction too when she said that. "Life's too short, guys. Trust me."

No one said anything after that for a few minutes as we busied ourselves fixing plates and heating food. I could see Emmett sneaking little peeks at Esme from time to time, thinking about what she said.

"We've got beer, water, OJ, and soda. What'll it be?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Beer for me," said Emmett.

"Oooh, not for me. Never liked the stuff. Jasper's more the beer drinker," Esme responded, walking past me to take out a diet Pepsi. Emmett and I exchanged bug-eyed glances; I don't think she realized what she'd said. Too bad for her someone else did.

"Soooo, his name's Jasper, is it?" tittered a sleepy-voiced Taz from the entrance to the kitchen. "The plot thickens."

It finally dawned on Esme what she'd let slip, and she looked at all of us with her mouth agape. Finally, her shoulders slumped. She picked up a white napkin from the counter, opened it with a flair, and waved it around a little.

"Waving the white flag, Alice. I may or may not be seeing someone named Jasper, and you may or may not meet him on Wednesday. That's all I'll say," she answered in a defeated tone.

"Ooooohhh, I can't wait," Taz said giddily. "And thank you for coming, by the way." She walked over and hugged Esme around the waist. Esme hugged her back, seemingly relieved that Taz wasn't going to press the Jasper issue.

"Good to see you too, Bunyan, even if you were a bad boy yesterday."

"Janey, that guy just gets under my skin. I'm sorry though; I didn't mean to cause a scene."

"No problem. You weren't the only one who had a bad reaction to Carlisle," she said with a raised eyebrow at me.

"You went all groupie yourself you know," I retorted as she walked to me, stopped in front of the barstool I was sitting on, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"The man is a local legend, and I thought he was some old geezer. Then, when I finally get to meet him, he walks in all young and GQ. You're lucky all I did was giggle!" she replied, as I hugged her to me, and we all laughed.

"Good nap?" I asked as I kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Very good. That couch fucking rocks." She undraped herself from me before we forgot we had company, and went about making her own plate. For the umpteenth time, I marveled at how natural it was to have Emmett and Esme here like we'd all known each other for years.

"Where's Bella, Emmett? Are you guys okay?" Taz asked with sincerity. She must have missed most of the earlier conversation.

"We're okay. She had some exhibit to set up at work. She's still there."

"You should tell her to come over."

"_You _want Bella over?" he asked, amused.

"I don't have a problem with Bella per se." Esme and I both laughed at that.

"We just got off on the wrong foot is all. I may have been a little too forward with her too soon. She doesn't seem to appreciate my humor."

Emmett gave a belly laugh. "That's one way to put it."

"You _should _ask her over. You could meet Cullen here. Neutral turf. It's only six; night's still young. Then you'd have it over with," I suggested.

Taz whipped her head around at me so fast that I'm surprised she didn't injure her neck. I lightly shook my head at her to indicate that I'd tell her later.

"I think that's a great idea," Esme chimed in. "That way we can all clear the air before Wednesday."

"True. Then, I wouldn't have to really be alone with them. You guys'd have my back." He mumbled the last bit to himself before he stood and went out onto the deck.

"Spill!" Taz demanded once he was gone.

Esme beat me to the punch, whispering rapidly. "Bella called him and said Carlisle and his wife want to meet her and Emmett to clear the air. I told him it's a great idea because he can't keep holding this grudge."

"And they might as well do it here; he'll just tell us what happened anyway," I added quietly.

Emmett came back in then. "Cullen was there with her," he said with a scowl, "and they agreed to come here. He said he had to pick up his wife, and they'd be here in about an hour. Bella's coming when she finishes what she's doing, but she should get here around the same time."

"It'll work out, Emmett. You'll see," Esme replied, patting him on the arm. He merely nodded.

For the next hour, we talked, laughed, and ate. We tried to trick Esme into spilling the goods on that Jasper guy. Emmett and I promised to fuck him up if he'd hurt her. She chuckled with a sad expression and said that she'd actually done the hurting, but she wouldn't elaborate.

We rehashed the events of the sale and talked about the neighbors we'd met, including the crazy blond chick and her evil eye, and the way-too-flirtatious old women. Before we knew it, the doorbell rang. Taz and I stood and walked to the door, Esme followed, and Emmett got up and dragged slowly behind her. When I opened the door, I couldn't have been more surprised.

"Holy Ken and Barbie, Batman," Taz whispered.

Standing behind Cullen was the very evil-eyed blond we'd just discussed. Yesterday, she'd looked kind of skanky, but today she was much more conservative. She had on a dark blue dress with a belt, and high heels that matched her dress. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had on dress slacks and a white polo shirt. They'd be in for a disappointment here: we were all in shorts and t-shirts and not all of us had on shoes.

They looked just a little too perfect to be real. Taz nudged me, and I realized I'd drifted off. Collecting myself, I opened the door further.

"Hello again," I said to Cullen with a tight smile and a nod. It seemed my body was just incapable of being outwardly nice to the guy.

"Hi, Carlisle! C'mon in," said Taz brightly, stepping up next to me.

"Thanks for having us," Cullen replied in a subdued tone. His wife said nothing, choosing instead to look at the ground as she followed him inside.

"Everyone," Cullen said as he looked around at the four of us, "this is my wife, Rosalie."

"Hi," we all mumbled. I don't think Emmett even said that. He was shaking his head from side to side looking like he was trying not to blow up. I mean what were we supposed to say? She was a total bitch to us yesterday.

Rosalie took a deep breath and looked each one of us in the eye as she spoke. "I need to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was a little upset, but that's no excuse. I am _really_ sorry for how I acted. I hope you can forgive me."

Esme and Taz said something to her, but I just stared. There was no denying the fact that she could be considered a fantasy to some men: blond hair, big tits, nice ass, legs for days. If that's what floated your boat. Something told me I'd been looking at her a little longer than I should have and my suspicions were confirmed by the smug smirk on my wife's face. After I'd gone all green with envy yesterday, here I was essentially doing the same thing. I raised my eyebrow at her and responded with a smirk of my own. In my defense, you just didn't see people like this everyday.

"Well, you certainly gave us something to talk about, but thank you for what you just said. I'm Alice Masen," Taz said, breaking the silence.

"Hi, Alice. Rosalie Cullen. I'm sorry I caused a scene at your sale." Taz just nodded to her.

"Edward Masen," I said to her while not really smiling.

"Hi, Edward. Nice to meet you."

"Esme Platt," Esme said, shaking her hand. I shouldn't have been surprised that Rosalie also recognized Esme.

"I know who you are, and I really can't believe it. I wish you were still on the show," she said with a bright smile. Who would have thought she had a smile like that in her?

Emmett had yet to say anything and finally Rosalie made her way over to him. "You have to be Emmett. I'm really sorry for how I was with Isabella yesterday. I think we all have a lot to talk about."

He just nodded once with his arms tightly crossed. I didn't think he was being rude. I think he was trying to control his temper while thinking about what Esme said to him earlier. Thank goodness she was here.

"Rosalie, Bella's not here just yet. Why don't you come with me and Esme? I think the fellas need to catch up," Taz said, walking toward the kitchen.

"Sure," said Rosalie, looking happy that someone was talking to her.

"Guys, follow me," I said, as I led them down the short hallway to the little-used living room on the opposite side of the kitchen. A fireplace with a stone surround was the focal point here. I noticed Cullen taking stock of everything in the room, his eyes lingering for a long time on the lamps on the end tables on the opposite sides of the room.

Before I could speak, Cullen surprised me.

"Did you have a designer put this together?" he asked.

"No. My wife picked everything." He nodded, as if confirming something, as he sat down on the couch.

"Why?" I asked, sitting at the opposite end from him. Emmett sat in a chair near the window, as far away from Cullen as possible in the room.

"She has a remarkable eye. I noticed it yesterday with some of the pieces at the sale."

"Uh, thanks. Listen, Cullen..." I said, more harshly than I'd intended.

"Carlisle, I mean," correcting myself. I saw Emmett smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"About yesterday..." I could see that he was about to interrupt, but I raised my hand gesturing him to stop and he leaned back in his seat. I continued.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I didn't mean to be so... you know," I added, struggling as he just stared at me with a blank expression.

"I mean, I'd seen you down at the theatre and you always seemed so... you know," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Emmett was openly laughing behind his hand now.

"There was no reason for me to get so... you know... uh, yesterday," I continued. Finally, he took pity on me.

"I get it, Edward. And thank you for that. For whatever reason, I tend to bring out extreme reactions in people," I laughed, and even Emmett snorted.

"And thank you for letting us meet here. Yesterday," he paused and looked at Emmett who looked back at him crossly, "got way out of hand."

I could here light conversation from the kitchen so at least the women were getting along. Since Emmett had decided not to speak, at least until Bella arrived, it was up to me.

"Yeah, I agree. So how long have you been married?" I decided to avoid any further discussion of yesterday.

"It'll be five months next week," he said with a smile.

"Aw, still counting the months. How cute," I teased with a snort. He laughed, looking far more comfortable.

"When you know, you just know. What about you?" he asked, with real interest.

"Five years. But we've known each other since we were thirteen," I answered with a smile of my own. I'd been whipped for a long time, even when I hadn't realized it.

"And did you know all along?" he asked.

"I think I did." He nodded, and just like that the tension was gone between us.

Emmett left the room then and headed toward the front door. I couldn't let him leave. They all needed to talk.

"I'll be right back," I said to Cullen.

I found Emmett out front, sitting on the stone half wall that connected the front of our house to a large wood and stone pillar.

"You good, man?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just want this shit over with."

"Just don't leave, okay. You all need to talk." He nodded.

I opened the door to find Taz on the other side of it. "Who left?" she whispered.

"Nobody. Emmett's out there waiting for Bella."

"How's it going?"

"I made nice with Cullen," I whispered back as she laughed. "What about you?"

"Good. She's interesting. I would never have guessed the two of them would be together. Should I talk to Emmett?"

"Leave him alone. He's got a lot on his mind. And I don't think all of it has to do with Bella." I thought about the comments he'd made earlier about all of us having good jobs except for him.

"Poor Bunyan!" she said sadly. "I see you and I will be having a long chat tonight. Who knew I would miss so much taking a nap?"

"You and I will be doing a lot of things tonight, but talking won't be one of them," I said suggestively.

Just as she was about to respond with an equally suggestive comment I was sure, the door opened. Emmett stepped inside, followed by Bella. Taz looked at me with her mouth hanging open, and I probably had a similar expression.

Friday night Bella had been casual, yesterday she'd been dressed like a teenager, now she looked like an old-school librarian. Dark slacks, plain blouse, hair pulled back in a tight bun, and a pair of glasses. She was practically unrecognizable. Collecting myself, I greeted her.

"Hi, Bella. Good to see you again," I said with a smile.

"Hey," she waved.

"Hi, Bella," Taz added.

"Hi," she said. "Thanks for letting us have fight night here."

We laughed loudly, and even Emmett smirked.

"Ah, good," Cullen said as he emerged from the living room. Seeing that Bella had arrived, he went down the hall.

Cullen soon emerged from the kitchen, leading a nervous-looking Rosalie. Esme came and stood by me and Taz.

"Isabella," Cullen said, "this is my wife, Rosalie."

"_You_," Bella gasped. She looked shocked and disgusted at the same time.

"Isabella," Rosalie said slowly, "I want to apologize for yesterday. I have no excuse. I saw you and I overreacted."

"You don't even know me, so I don't know what you were so upset about," Bella snapped angrily. Emmett was rubbing her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"I know who you are," Rosalie replied, her voice rising. "And any wife would make it her business to learn about the other woman in her husband's life."

Oh, shit! Esme, Taz, and I looked at each other with wide eyes. I'd been right to suggest a neutral meeting ground for this bunch.

"The other woman? You've got..." Bella fumed. Emmett was about to say something too, but Cullen hurried to intervene.

"Rose, enough. Look, we came to talk, not fight. Can we do that? We're all adults here."

Taz spoke up then. "You can use the sitting room, the doors close so you'll have some privacy," she motioned toward the room to the right of where we all stood. The foursome slowly moved into the room.

"There's some expensive stuff in here, so no breaking shit. Got it?" Taz asked, only half joking as she pulled the French doors together. Esme and I couldn't help our snorts, Emmett laughed outright, even icy Rosalie cracked a smile. Cullen raised a bemused eyebrow, and Bella sighed loudly.

Taz quickly pulled me and Esme into the kitchen. "Come on, if we go in the family room, we might be able to hear."

"You can't be serious! Are you really gonna stoop that low?" I asked. I mean, I didn't ask them over here to spy on them.

She and Esme stared at me incredulously for a minute before Esme finally said, "I'm in. Lead the way!"

"There's a window in there that connects the two rooms. It's just for decoration though. We'll have to stoop so they don't see us." Esme nodded, and the two walked to just outside of the family room and actually got on their hands and knees to crawl over and sit under the decorative window that did indeed connect the two rooms. They were not ashamed in the least.

Not wanting to be left out, I followed. As I crawled toward them, we all started laughing at our ridiculousness and then had to shush ourselves so they wouldn't hear us. I looked at the scene in front of me and could do nothing but smile.

Here I was in my own home, crouched against a wall to eavesdrop with my wife and a new friend. If I saw this same scene on a TV show I would have scoffed at its lunacy, yet here I was and I couldn't deny that we were having a blast. Not worrying about what awaited us at work tomorrow. Not obsessing over clothes or shoes. Not staring at a blank piece of paper trying to compose the next great sonata. We were behaving like children and having a great time in the process. This was living, being alive, and it's time we started doing more of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**1. Did we like the names of the babies LOL? I couldn't resist. **

**2. I also couldn't resist the play on "Bothered"; if you've never seen the Jimmy Fallon/Robert Pattinson 'Bothered' sketch, you're missing out. Check it out: www (dot) hulu (dot) com/watch/131346/late-night-with-jimmy-fallon-robert-pattinson-is-double-bothered.**

**3. TMI = too much information; PR = public relations; OJ = orange juice. **

**4. I readily admit that "Snakehead Terror" shown often on the SyFy channel is one of my all-time favorite movies. Cheesiness in its finest form!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**I do apologize for the update delay!**

**As always, special thanks to my beta ExquisiteEdward **

**for incredibly constructive feedback and**_** very specific**_** beta awesomeness!**

Chapter 6: Understandings

BPOV

As we filed into the room, I took deep breaths to calm down. Carlisle was right; we needed to have a rational discussion, not a series of shouting matches. But this Rosalie person was testing my patience.

I closed my eyes and sighed loudly. This actually might not be a good idea. When I looked up, everyone was staring at me.

"If we're gonna clear the air, then that's what we should do. We can sit here and argue, or we can get this shit out in the open. No more secrets," Em stated emphatically.

"I agree," Rosalie added. "I have some... concerns about the two of you, and I'd like to know the truth." She motioned toward me and then Carlisle as she spoke.

The truth with regard to our friendship was much less salacious than they seemed to think. We had never even dated or kissed, or discussed dating or kissing. We were comfortable with each other, maybe too comfortable. Had we flirted, unconsciously, over the years? Probably. Nonetheless, we needed each other too much professionally to let _anything_ risk our business dealings.

I connected with Carlisle because he was in essence a geek, and a bigger one than me. Literature was my thing, history was his. I had one degree in English literature, and the bulk of what I knew of books had been learned from Gran. Carlisle, however, had an undergraduate degree with minors in art, American history, and religion, and master's degrees in ancient civilizations, art conservation, and European history.

A very lithe six foot two, Carlisle commanded attention. With cropped blond hair, piercing gray eyes, and a perfect smile, he looked as if he were perpetually on his way to a photo shoot. Dapper at all times, he employed a team of stylists to maintain his appearance. As my sister Leah said often, he was cum-runneth-over hot.

His looks and knowledge, combined with a lifetime of business training at the hands of his ruthless uncle Caius, had earned Carlisle a stellar reputation and a never-ending client list. And I, little Bella Swan, counted myself as one of his few friends. So our _relationship_, since that was the word Em and Rosalie loved to use, was not normal because _he_ was not normal.

"Say what's on your mind so we can be done with this, once and for all," Carlisle huffed with a hint of annoyance. From what he told me, he'd spent last night like I had, answering endless questions about the "nature" of _us_.

"I can't keep living with this doubt. I understand that the two of you work together. But I can't shake the feeling that there's more," Rosalie responded, completely ignoring her husband's tone.

"I've known Carlisle since I was in college. He was invited to a special seminar by one of my professors. We've worked together from then on. That's it," I said, trying to remain calm.

"What do you work on together, and why you?" She persisted.

"Isabella knows books." Carlisle replied simply.

"But so do you. You deal with books all the time."

"I can give a rough estimate, a general idea. But she _knows_ them. A lot goes into the evaluation of a book: condition, age, paper, edition. Isabella knows the book world; she has contacts there. That's her specialty. She's an incredible resource."

"And that's because of my grandmother," I said. "She was a librarian her whole life. She even had a high-ranking position with the Library of Congress at one point. I spent a lot of time with her when I was younger. Not many people have access to someone who knows all that she does. I'm very lucky."

Gran was my dad Charlie's mom. Though I'd lived most of my life in Phoenix with my mom Renee, I'd spent summers with Gran. Charlie visited me at her house for at least a week or two every summer. I loved to read and Gran loved to encourage me to do just that. She had a very impressive personal collection with several rare texts. She taught me the business of books, and how to care for and collect them.

"We're pretty young to know as much as we do. That's not a knock on anyone else, but it's in our blood. Me from my grandmother and Carlisle from his uncle. People learn the business differently, and some from their own families, but not many had access to people like my Gran and Caius," I told her.

Carlisle nodded in agreement and continued. "And now with the internet, supposed antiques are popping up everywhere. Clients don't know what's real, which dealers they can trust, or whether they're being overcharged. My clients trust me to evaluate the items they want and broker a fair deal. For some items, Isabella is a part of that process. Our colleagues might not like us, but our clients hold us in the highest esteem."

"And then when you throw in how we look, you might understand how we weren't very well received when we started doing this seriously. We had no choice but look out for each other," he added.

That was an understatement. I lost track of how many times I'd been called Aro's personal prostitute or whore, directly to my face, those first few years. I spent most of that time crying and thought about quitting every day. But as Gran, Carlisle, and Aro himself reminded me, working for him was the opportunity of a lifetime.

Aro Volturi was a billionaire whose ancestry included Italian royals. What money he hadn't inherited was earned from his numerous businesses in banking, formula racing, and real estate. But in my world, he was best known for his massive collection of antiques and antiquities. The library in his home housed more ancient books and texts than I'd ever seen in one place. He was aggressive in the pursuit of new items for his collection.

How he'd ever heard of me was a mystery. But I'd met him as a wide-eyed college sophomore of nineteen. I've worked for him, in some capacity, ever since. The first year I'd agreed to assist Aro in cataloging his impressive book collection happened to be the year that he'd been interviewed by _Time _magazine. In the article, the journalist ripped him to shreds for his lack of philanthropy. From then on, he'd been obsessed with changing his image. He decided to open several _humanities initiatives_, his words not mine.

In creating the museum-like entities, and even sharing some pieces from his private collection, Aro wanted to give visitors a greater understanding of why we need to study and understand the manner in which people lived in the past, their social and religious practices, and how their lifestyles impact us today. Because he spent the most time in his Seattle home, he decided to establish the first one here. Not surprisingly, seven years later, it remained the _only_ one. The Initiative was fifty percent museum, fifty percent private gallery, and one hundred percent fucking disaster.

"You evaluate books and you run the center for Aro. What does any of that have to do with _him_?" Em asked, looking directly at me. Whenever I talked about my career, his eyes glazed over. It had always been like that. Em loved me, not necessarily what I did for a living.

"You know how Aro is. When he wants something, he wants it yesterday. We change exhibits at least twice a month and whatever Aro wants on display, it's my job to track down. Carlisle always finds what I need. If I didn't know him, my job would be a thousand times harder."

"And there's_ nobody_ else who can do this for you?" Em asked sarcastically.

"Yes, there are other people I could call. But A, they might not work with me. Some brokers and dealers are very suspicious and territorial. B, few people have access to all the dealers that he does. C, not many people have as many specialty areas as Carlisle. And D, they're not local and I'm not friends with them!"

Before he could reply, Rosalie jumped in.

"Maybe you two have set this up where you have to depend on each other. I agree with Emmett. I find it hard to believe that there's nobody else that you two could work with."

"Oh, really? Then tell me, if Isabella wanted a photograph by Silas Holmes for an exhibit on early American life, where should she go? Who should she contact?" asked Carlisle.

"You know I don't know!" she shouted.

"Exactly. You have no suggestions because you have no idea. If all your mechanics quit, you could have another one flown in or on call in an hour. It's not that simple in what we do. I'm not making up reasons to contact her. Isabella is special. She's a valuable resource, and I'm lucky to know her." He was absolutely right. Trustworthy mechanics for rare cars probably numbered in the tens of thousands or more; reliable experts in our field numbered in the hundreds.

"If she's so special, then what am I?" she asked indignantly.

"Rose, I am not doing this with you right now. You're only making yourself look bad here," Carlisle replied, growing increasingly angry.

Unfortunately, Emmett chose this time to chime in as well.

"And since _Isabella_ is so special, I guess you don't think I'm good enough for her, do you?"

"Your words," was Carlisle's haughty reply, though he didn't disagree.

"And what about you?" Rosalie whipped around to face me. "Do you think I'm not good enough for Carlisle? Because _clearly _I'm not as special as you!"

I chose my words carefully because our previously calm conversation was becoming too emotionally charged. I turned directly toward Rosalie and spoke as quietly as I could. However, I also wasn't going to lie.

"I don't know you, so I can't answer your question. But I will agree that Carlisle deserves someone who is special enough to make him happy."

Tears started to fall down Rosalie's bright-red face. Em was as despondent looking as I'd seen him over the last few weeks. And Carlisle was seriously about to blow his shit.

"Well, Emmett, since we're so ordinary, maybe you and I should consider our options and let these _oh-so-special_ people be together," Rosalie said with a huff.

Carlisle was not amused.

"I'm fucking done with this! I have told you repeatedly that nothing is going on. If you don't believe me, that's your problem. Not mine, not Isabella's!"

"Let's all calm down," I said quickly. We were supposed to be ending all of the drama, questions, and innuendo, not creating more. Maybe they needed to see us in action to understand how we worked.

"I think a demonstration would help you and Em understand what we do," I suggested. "Carlisle, I know you've seen them?" I asked as I looked toward two items across the room. Instantly, he smiled and stood up.

"Of course," he replied. "And I'm sure you've seen this?" He pointed to a book atop the table between us.

"You know it," I quipped, as we laughed. Carlisle picked up from there, turning towards our audience of two.

"You both can see that everything in this room is styled a certain way. Look at the furniture, the heavy wood; look at the clean, straight lines. Different pieces but with the same general appearance." Ever the teacher, he paused and let Rosalie and Em look around, which they did grudgingly. "This style is called Arts and Crafts," Carlisle said with authority. "Most of it is reproduction, but a few pieces are real. And wonderfully done."

He pointed to the waist-high table next to him. "This is called a library table. Likely made by Stickley, who was _the _benchmark maker of this style. I'd have to examine it much more carefully, but it's definitely antique, probably made in the very early 1900s. Just on cursory glance, it's probably worth about seven grand. If it were taller and wider with all of its original hardware, it could go for as high as thirty. I have a client who would buy this right now for fifteen easily, even though it's probably not worth quite that much. This is what we do, based on what we know. "

"And take this book," I said, reaching over to point at one book in a stack on the table. I carefully pulled it out and gingerly flipped the edges of a few pages. My examination gloves were in the car. "It's a bound copy of several volumes of Stickley's magazine, _The Craftsman_. If it can be authenticated, which it could be if I had a little more time with it," Carlisle chuckled as I spoke, "it's probably worth about four hundred dollars. Depending upon whether each issue is fully intact, could be more, could be less. I know people who are looking for certain articles, certain issues. Once you're in the business, and people start reaching out to you, you get a feel for the likely buyers for something like this. Could be a museum, the government, or a private collector."

"This is what we do, all day every day, with pieces similar to these, and much more. Isabella works directly with Aro, but I have clients who pay me a fee to find the best examples for their collections." Carlisle and I got lost then, moving around the room, examining a few of the other pieces there, wondering how Alice and Edward had acquired them.

My knowledge of objects outside of books was growing in leaps and bounds thanks to Carlisle and Aro. There were some real gems here, including a beautiful bride's chest, and Carlisle told me about more things he'd noticed in the living room. Maybe Alice wasn't as vapid and self-absorbed as I'd initially thought. The way she had the room arranged, in keeping with the period of the furniture, showed real respect for the treasures here.

When we surfaced, Em and Rosalie were watching us closely, both with disturbed expressions on their faces. But while he looked sullen, she looked angry and had more to say.

"I get that you two insist that there's nothing going on, but you clearly can't see how you look. Just then, you looked almost intimate. You don't even realize it. I'm not comfortable with this relationship, and I don't know if I ever will be."

"I agree," Em said. "And that's how you looked yesterday. Way too happy to see each other to just be coworkers. Just tell the truth. Do you two have a past?"

"No!" Carlisle and I shouted simultaneously. This was really getting ridiculous.

"We don't," Carlisle added firmly. "I don't know how many different ways to say we're just friends who work together as needed. As you saw yesterday, we didn't even know we were neighbors."

"You keep saying that, yet you can't stop eye fucking each other to save your lives. Your words say one thing, your body language says something else," Emmett insisted, his voice steadily rising.

"So, you do body analysis now, Emmett? I thought your line of work was tourism. Branching out are we?" Carlisle asked snidely.

Ignoring his sarcasm completely, Rosalie asked, "And you never wanted to date her?"

"Your question is completely irrelevant because Isabella and I would _never_ jeopardize our work relationship. It is literally more valuable than anything."

"Than love?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Obviously we've never been in love or nothing would have kept us apart," he replied.

"And you didn't just pick me because she met Emmett and you realized she was off the market?" Rose persisted. I had to give her credit; she didn't mind provoking her very angry lion.

"I've listened to all that I'm going to on the topic of me and Isabella. We've told you how we work; we've told you we've never been together. As far as I'm concerned, that's the end of the matter. Any other problems are yours and yours alone." Carlisle responded, disgustedly flopping back in his chair.

"Don't get huffy with me! This is the time to ask questions, and I've still got some. And I suggest you watch your tone, dear husband," she replied icily.

There was silence for several minutes. I was worried about Em, who kept looking back and forth between Carlisle and me, shaking his head. Rosalie was obviously hiding more tears by pretending to search through her giant navy purse. Carlisle was furiously twisting the large watch that he wore around and around on his wrist. He did that often when he was angry.

We weren't getting anywhere. I collected myself and spoke carefully. No point pouring gasoline on this already lit fire.

"Rosalie, when Carlisle told me he was married, I laughed." She snorted, but never looked up.

"We've been friends for years now, and I thought he would've told me about dating someone he was thinking about marrying. I was hurt that he didn't. That's the truth." She looked up at me then, and Carlisle grimaced. Em continued to watch me closely.

"I didn't believe him because the whole time I've known him, he's only ever cared about his clients. He'll go anywhere for them, at the drop of a hat."

"Nothing's changed there," she whispered sadly.

"You're wrong about that, Rosalie." She stared at me wide-eyed. "Em and I had a _very long_ talk last night about this whole situation." I rolled my eyes at Em, and he smirked back.

"As did we," Carlisle added tiredly.

"It made me realize that Carlisle _has_ been different the last few months. He hasn't been to one of Aro's parties recently; it's been harder for me to reach him..."

"I can't tell," Rosalie mumbled.

"It has been, trust me," I continued. "And I realized that before yesterday, I hadn't actually _seen_ him for months. That's never happened with us. We work together quite often. I think that's why we were a little _overexcited_ yesterday. I kind of missed his ugly face." Carlisle grinned from ear to ear, and even Em and Rosalie tried to hide their smiles.

"And in my defense, I have _never_ seen Isabella as relaxed and natural as she was yesterday. It was very discomposing."

"Why do you have to keep calling her Isabella? She hates that," Emmett asked, as I smiled at him. He was right, I hated it. But Carlisle did whatever Carlisle wanted. I knew this by now and no longer fought it.

"Isabella is her given name. Bella is _regular_," he said disdainfully. "Isabella has distinction." I just snorted and shook my head; he was so _extra_ sometimes.

"Bella it is then," Rosalie said sarcastically. I laughed loudly, and she actually gave me a bright smile.

"Yes, Rosalie. Please call me, Bella. It's what I prefer." Carlisle looked on, bemused but unapologetic.

"Rose," she replied softly, "call me Rose." I nodded.

"Well, _Rose_, Carlisle _is_ making some changes, and I've never known him to do that before. It has to be because of you." She bit her lip and nodded before looking over at Carlisle.

"Isabella and I are nothing if not professional. We have to be. I love her like a member of my family. But I'm in love with _you_, Rose. Having said that, I will always care about her and look after her. If somebody hurt her, and that includes you, Emmett, they will be sorry."

"You don't need to look after her," Emmett retorted. "That's what I'm here for. You worry about your wife. I take care of Bella."

They each mustered their testosterone stores, puffed up their chests, and engaged in quite the stare down. On another day, I would have been amused, but today I'd had enough.

"Enough, guys, seriously. Just stop," I said tersely.

There was a long silence again as Rosalie dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. Carlisle and Em eventually ended their stare down. I sat back in my chair, all of my resolution skills spent. I decided to ask Rose about the wedding to lighten the mood.

"Where did you have the wedding, Rose? The Fairmont? I thought something that big would have been on the news."

"The Four Seasons in Vegas," she replied with a dreamy expression. "It was..."

"Perfect," Carlisle responded with a twinkle in his eye. Never would have pictured Carlisle as the quickie Vegas wedding type, but he was full of surprises these days. And there was nothing quickie about the Four Seasons no matter where you were, so I'm sure she'd had the wedding of her dreams.

"Are you gonna have a local ceremony too? I thought you rich folk never missed a chance to put on a big show," Em chuckled. I know that he was just trying to make conversation, but he'd been making more and more of these "rich folk" comments lately. Something's definitely up with him.

"I didn't grow up rich. I'm having a hard time getting used to this... lifestyle," Rosalie stated, pausing to gaze at Carlisle while she chose the right word. She certainly didn't have a problem adjusting to all the diamonds she had on yesterday, but in the spirit of trying to put this shit behind us, I didn't say that.

We sat for a few more moments awkwardly, no one quite sure of what to say. Carlisle and I had explained ourselves to the best of our ability; hopefully that was enough.

"I'd be lying if I said I was entirely over this... situation," Rosalie said with a frown, "but I'm glad we all talked this out. I feel much better. I think the two of you can see how we were so concerned. Maybe we can just agree that from today forward, we just start over." We all nodded our agreement.

"We done here?" Em asked after another awkward pause. "Everybody agree to play nice and dance with the girl or guy you came with?"

We all laughed and uttered our agreement and stood, as I turned to Em. There were a few more things we needed to discuss, including Jake who had called me again today. Em seemed much more talkative here, so I felt there was no time like the present. I didn't know what Edward and Alice were doing for him but it was working. Since he'd met them two mere nights ago, he'd opened up more than he had at any time in the three weeks since the funeral.

"Can you stay a minute?" He nodded.

After a quick handshake with Em, Carlisle was already out and talking rapidly with Alice who was, not surprisingly, standing nearby. I saw Edward by the door looking at me and Em with concern. I'd talked to him Friday night, and he really did seem like a nice guy.

Rosalie turned to us before she stepped out of the room. "Thank you both for meeting. I know this wasn't easy, but I think it was necessary."

"It was," Em agreed. I smiled.

"Bella, I know that you care for Carlisle, but I want you to know that I do love him even though this was fast. He's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I want this to last. So you and I will have to learn to coexist." Many emotions crossed her face as she said this but she seemed very sincere, I couldn't deny that.

"I appreciate that. It was nice to meet you," I said sincerely, then I added, "_today_." She blushed, recalling her behavior from yesterday, and waved on her way out as Em and I laughed.

"Em, I have some things that might as well be said now." He nodded. I motioned my hand back toward our vacated seats. I noticed that Edward had closed the doors to the room again.

Friday night, Em had fallen asleep almost immediately. Last night, we'd been too busy arguing. This was going to be my last-gasp effort to get him to see that he needed help.

"I am truly sorry for yesterday. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"I know, babe. You don't have to rehash everything we just said. I get it, or I'm trying to anyway."

"That's not all though. I really think that you need to talk to someone... a professional." He immediately bristled, rolling his eyes from his seat.

"We're not like we used to be, and I hate that. And it's not all because of what happened to your brother." He didn't say anything, so I continued.

"The other night, you said that I was harassing you about going back to work. That seriously hurt my feelings, Em. It doesn't seem like you think so anymore, but I do have a heart."

He gave me a hard stare before letting out a breath and hanging his head.

I sighed. "I don't care if you ever go back, except that you love that job, and I know you would miss it. I only asked you about work because Jake's been calling to make sure that all your tours and sessions got covered. Everyone feels horrible about what happened to you; they know you loved your brother. But your tours still had to be led and your work still had to be done. I've been really trying here, but it's obvious that I'm not helping. I don't know what else to do, how else to be. I am begging you to go talk to someone. That's the only way to work through whatever's going on in your head."

Jake and Em co-managed their branch, and it was the most successful in the state. There was an insane amount of training involved in their job, and they worked hard. Even if people didn't go on tours, they could take classes on basic hiking, safety, animal awareness, first-aid, and several other topics. Em never gave himself enough credit for everything he did there.

He and Jake worked pretty closely. They'd actually known each other from Forks. Our dads were actually fishing buddies, but I'd never met Jake until I started dating Em. Jake was Quileute, like my stepmom Sue and her kids Seth and Leah. They knew him well, and Leah knew him _intimately_. Yeah, I knew a lot more about Jake than I really cared to know. But he and I were of completely the same opinion about Felix. Jake told me that even when they were younger, no one could really get close to Em thanks to Felix.

Em still hadn't said anything. He just sat, elbows on knees, raking his hair with his hands. I knelt in front of him, rubbed his arms, and kissed the top of his head before I spoke again.

"And lately you've been making all kinds of comments about rich people, and money, and even where we live. Like you think you're not good enough. That makes me angry because I didn't want to move here as some kind of status symbol. I thought it was a great chance to have a brand-new place of our own with no one else's memories in it. You loved it here at first too; you can't tell me that you didn't."

I squeezed the tops of his thighs for emphasis, just to get my point across. He still wouldn't say anything so I kept going.

"You can blame me for a lot of things, but this whole idea that I think I'm better than you or my job is better than yours is bullshit. I have _never _acted like that. I love you. So much. But if you never believe you're good enough, then there's nothing I can do. I've spent six years trying to get you to see how great you are. I don't know what else to do."

He finally looked up with watery eyes. "Love you too," he whispered. He stared at me a bit, as if searching for something in my eyes before he continued. "I'm gonna hang out here for a while. I'll see you at home."

I stared back at him, not really knowing how to take that. Maybe he didn't want to be around me right now, and wanted to talk more with Edward and Alice. Or maybe he wanted me to stay and hang out with them. Or maybe he wanted me to insist that he come home.

This is exactly how I'd spent the last three weeks. Confused and emotionally knotted up. He rarely spoke since he found out about his brother, and when he did, I could never figure out what he really wanted. Well today, I was taking him at face value. I just didn't have the energy left to try and detect hidden meanings.

I felt like my life was slowly falling apart. Even before Felix's death, Aro was demanding more of my time, the Initiative was a mess, Gran was attempting to live a second career through me, Charlie was depressed, Leah was gone, and Seth was leaving. The only constant was Renee and her usual insanity. To top it all off, we suddenly had these new people in our lives: Esme, Edward, Alice, and now Rosalie. My formerly simple life was becoming increasingly difficult. I wanted Em to see a shrink, but I think I needed one more.

A simple "okay" was all I said as me and my shattered emotions stood up and went to the front door. It sounded like Alice and Carlisle were chatting away in another room. I didn't see Esme or Rosalie, but Edward stood just by the stairs looking quite conspicuous.

"Edward, I'm gonna to head home now. Thank you for allowing this." My voice finally broke on the last word. I just wanted to get home. I was about to crack.

He looked at me, pity quite evident in his eyes, and rubbed my arm. "If you need to talk, just call, okay?" I nodded. He motioned toward the sitting room where Em sat, still as a statue.

"I know it's hard for you too. Hang in there. He loves you," Edward whispered. I nodded and practically ran to my car.

It took a minute or so for me to calm down enough to start the car. As I pulled away, I noticed Carlisle watching me from the doorway. I couldn't even muster a wave before I drove away.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, having showered and stuffed my face with blueberry streusel muffins, I sleepily rested on the chaise in my library, thoughts of the day and my life prominent in my mind. On the surface, I was pretty happy. But I was beginning to feel a little out of control.<p>

Before I could get deeper into my pity party and overanalyze why Em was not yet home, Gran called. As usual, she asked about our upcoming exhibits and, of course, about Carlisle. She might be seventy, but she was not immune to his charms. Minutes after I finished talking with her, Aro called to talk about the exhibit Claire and I had finished setting up earlier. She really seemed to be working out as assistant director. She'd saved me these last few weeks when I hadn't wanted to leave Em. Today had been the first full day in ages that I'd spent at the office, and I'd spoken with Aro several times while I was there.

He half-heartedly asked how Em was doing. He'd been itching to take me to Europe with him, but I was not leaving Em right now. My primary duties for Aro involved running the Initiative and working on the catalog. But he loved to take me on trips with him, parading me around like some shiny new toy. Everyone would assume I was one of his many, _many_ female conquests, then… surprise! As soon as I spoke, they learned that I had a brain and a sharp mind. Aro took endless amounts of joy from this little game, but I was quite tired of it. I soon fell asleep with a jumble of thoughts on my mind.

I woke up in bed with Em wrapped around me. Soft kisses along my neck and shoulder let me know that he was awake, though because of the sheets bunched up between my ass and his cock I couldn't tell if he was _completely_ awake or not. Something told me the placement of the sheets was no accident.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in the library last night," I said with a yawn. I couldn't even stretch because I was trapped beneath him.

"I'm pretty sure I carried you in here last night," he replied with a chuckle. "You were out of it when I got back." I didn't respond as he resumed kissing along my face. I was happy for even this tiny bit of affection; moments with Em had been few and far between these past few weeks. And there had been no sex _at all_. I was going to spontaneously combust if this went on much longer.

I wanted to hold him and touch him, but I was completely trapped in his embrace. It's like he needed to be close to me, but couldn't allow either of us any sort of relief. My head hurt from trying to figure him out these days. He was acting so strangely, almost like he didn't think he deserved to have all the great feelings that resulted from sex and intimacy.

He abruptly pulled away and announced that he was going running. By the time I rolled over a few times, mentally talked myself out of going back to sleep, had a delightful full-body stretch, and sat up, he had brushed his teeth and thrown on shorts and a t-shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed next to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. He stared at me for a few moments and then he spoke.

"I _was_ listening to what you said last night. I'll think about seeing a... you know." I nodded without saying a word.

"I love you, babe. Just be patient with me. I'm all fucked up right now," he added sadly.

I flung my arms around him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Em. Please know that I love you, and I miss us. The old us," I whispered into the side of his neck.

"Me too," he mumbled. He gently pulled my arms from around his neck, grabbed his iPod, put on his running shoes, and left.

This was a huge sign of progress; he hadn't been running since finding out about his brother. Instead of lamenting the fact that I had yet again been left sexually frustrated, I got up and readied myself for the day. I had just finished getting dressed when the door buzzer sounded. I hoped to God that it wasn't Jane; Em was making progress and didn't need his batshit mother hanging around.

She'd been staying in town with a teacher friend of hers these last few weeks. She'd made those arrangements, not us. I think Em wanted her here, despite how hateful she was. But I'm pretty sure I was the reason she'd made her own arrangements before coming. Em put up with her shit; I did not. I never tried to come between them, but I never stood by and let her put him down either. I couldn't wait for her to take her judgmental ass back to Forks.

I reluctantly pressed the intercom and found out that it was Jake. I buzzed him in and waited for him to come up.

"Hey! C'mon in!" I shouted excitedly. I hadn't seen him since the funeral though I'd spoken with him often.

"Hey, yourself," he replied, pulling me into a quick hug.

"Everything okay?" I asked, closing the door behind him.

"I think. Em called last night and asked if we could do lunch today. I told him I'd pick him up, and we'd make a day of it; I figured he could stand to get out of the house."

"Who's running the branch?"

"It's a staff training day so Laurent's there. It's good." Laurent was their very high-strung regional director. He was more than a little obsessed with all things climbing. I felt bad for the rest of the team, but Em would be glad he missed it.

"How is he, Bella? I don't know what to say to him," Jake asked quietly as I began preparing breakfast.

"Try being on the frontline," I snorted. "He's... a little better. I don't know if he told you much, but this weekend was interesting."

"Yeah, where was he last night? Sounded like he was at a party or something." I noticed that he'd helped himself to one of my muffins and a glass of milk, none of which would stop him from eating more when I finished breakfast.

"We met some neighbors over the weekend, and he really hit it off with one couple. They're pretty lively; I'm sure he was over there."

"Where were you?" he asked shrewdly.

"Here, licking my wounds," I chuckled, but it came out sounding a little more bitter than I'd intended.

"What happened?"

"I don't know if Em's ever mentioned that I work pretty closely with Carlisle Cullen," I replied casually.

"Uh, yeah, he's mentioned that a time or ten or fifty," he said with a laugh.

"It turns out he lives in one of the estates here, and he recently got married. Em and I met with them last night. We discussed the_ relationship _between Carlisle and me. It was pretty intense."

He stayed silent for a minute as I grated potatoes for hash browns.

"You guys okay?"

"We will be," I answered with as much of a smile as I could muster.

He nodded and didn't say anything for some time as I chopped omelet vegetables and decided to get some pancake batter ready. Some people drank when stressed, others cleaned. I cooked. If I had to do it for a living, I'd probably hate it, but I got a great deal of satisfaction from cooking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Jake looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept stopping himself. I knew exactly who he was stressing over, so I took pity on him and asked about business at the branch. We talked for some time as I finished breakfast.

I didn't know how long Em would be so I prepared enough for Jake and me, and I'd cook more when Em returned. We talked more as we ate, and I tried to feel out whether he was seeing anyone. I was duty bound to report any and all Jake interaction to my sister. I had just finished my food when Em walked in, drenched in sweat, looking healthier than he had in weeks.

"Hey, man!" Jake said, standing to clap him on the back.

"Hey! Thanks for coming," Em replied with a grin. He came over and gave me another quick peck.

"You look good," I whispered. "Do you think you'll be able to eat?" I asked tentatively.

"You have to ask?" He smirked. Finally, a glimpse of my old Em. He walked past me, and then turned back around.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Jake's coming by today. Sometime this morning."

Jake and I laughed loudly, and Em left the room with a wink. God it felt good to see him like that again. I'm sure we'd be having another talk soon, but this was a great sign. Whatever Edward and Alice did for him, they needed to bottle and sell.

I returned to the stove to make Em's breakfast. I looked at Jake and said, "She's fine, you know."

He knew better than to feign ignorance.

"Does she miss it here?"

"I think she misses... certain people," I replied coyly. Jake had never gotten over whatever he and Leah had, and the feeling was actually pretty mutual. Why they just didn't get back together I never understood.

My formerly wild-child sister had taken a socially conscious turn a few years back. She was working with a national Native American organization in DC on a massive study of teen life in tribes around the country. She was very happy so far, but we all missed her like crazy.

Jake smiled, but didn't respond. I finished cooking as he found something to watch on television. A freshly showered Em soon emerged. I tried to see how much food he put on his plate, but I didn't want to hover. However, he really did need to eat. The weight he'd lost since his brother's death was very noticeable. I caught Jake's eye and could tell that he was thinking the same thing. Fucking idiot douchebag Felix. Screwing up Em's life, even from the grave.

"Going to work?" Em asked with a smirk, having caught me watching him.

"Nope." I wasn't going in today; we'd done so much yesterday that I wasn't needed. Setting my own schedule was one of the few perks I enjoyed as director. I was too drained from the crazy weekend, I needed a break.

"You can come with us if you want," he offered.

"No, I think you two should catch up. I'm going over to the apartment to see what's left to pack." There were two more months left on Leah's apartment lease when she moved, and it was cheaper to pay the rent for the remaining months than it was to break the lease. She wanted to battle the management company over their astronomical fees but it just wasn't worth it to me. Leah liked to fight and was always looking for one; I was the total opposite. I told her I would pay these last months as her going-away present. She wasn't happy, but she wasn't here, and there was nothing she could do.

* * *

><p>I turned on the television for background noise, and moved from room to room checking all closets, drawers, shelves, and cabinets. We had apparently packed much more than I remembered because not much else needed to go except the furniture. She wanted Seth to take some of it for his dorm room, but we weren't sure how much space he would have. I boxed up the few remaining items that I didn't want to trash and in less than an hour, I was done. I made a note to get the cable and electric turned off; I'd forgotten to do so twice already. There was just so much going on!<p>

What would I do with myself today? It wasn't often that I had this much free time on my hands.

Because I hadn't wanted to go to that sale on Saturday, I'd stalled by calling everyone I hadn't spoken to recently. Leah was loving her job as data coordinator, interviewing _subjects_ as she called them, and compiling data from their research. Charlie and Sue were good, somber as usual, but good. They were actually on vacation with Seth, who had loved performing arts camp. He'd be heading to college next month, and I didn't even want to think about how many tears I would shed. We all loved that kid; he was a riot. Renee and her husband Phil were back in Phoenix now, and she was occupied with a new hobby, so all was good.

In short, I had caught up with all the people who mattered to me. People always said I was shy, even Em, but I didn't think so at all. I just didn't warm up to people quickly. I was very concerned about how quickly Em hit it off with Alice and Edward because he would expect me to love them right away too, and that may or may not happen. I was reticent by nature, and I didn't see that changing now.

Rather than stress over the many issues in my life, I decided to watch a little television. I mean that's what people who stayed at home did every day, right?

First on tap was a woman, a doctor so she said, discussing sexual dysfunction with two guests who were hanging on her every word. I couldn't watch this for long because it only reminded me of all the sex I was not having, dysfunctional or otherwise. I was trying to be sensitive, I really was, but it's not like my sex drive went away because that idiot Felix died.

Em and I had always had a very physical relationship, though admittedly it had lessened the last year or so. We had jobs that demanded more than forty hours a week, we'd moved, and perhaps we'd started taking each other for granted. Me and my hoohah, as Leah called it, were missing him... badly. I was horny and agitated.

Leah suggested toys, but I just couldn't imagine. I'd never felt the need for one. I'd dated Paul in Forks, Ben for the first few years of college, and then Em. I admittedly hadn't tried one, but I couldn't see how a toy could replace the real thing, and certainly not Em's real thing. I had resorted to strategically placing myself under the shower stream the other day which had helped a little, but this was tough. Really tough. I thought that if we could get together again, it might help alleviate some of the tension between us, but Em was only just now coming out from the cloud of grief. I changed the channel quickly before I could get any more depressed.

Next up was a balding guy with an accent that I couldn't place. It was kind of southern, but not really. Maybe he was from Texas? He was talking about self esteem and self worth. Seated before him were the requisite pitiful souls confessing that they had neither. I watched for a few minutes because this topic really hit on Em's problem precisely. Self worth, or his lack thereof.

His entire life, he'd been told, or shown through actions, that he was not as good as his brother. If you were always treated as second best, how would you ever believe that you're worthy of the best that life has to offer? Would he ever accept that I did love him best, even if I did work with, and sometimes smile at, the Carlisle Cullens of the world? He had real self-worth issues, and I was not equipped to figure them out.

Next, I stumbled across Oprah's new network. Claire had told me about it. As socially unaware as I was, even I knew Oprah. I mean look what her Book Club did for the publishing industry. In what was probably a rerun, she was talking about inner peace and how to find it. This was interesting. _Was_ I at peace? I never really thought about. I suppose if I couldn't immediately answer yes, and I couldn't, then I had my answer.

Since college, everything in my life had moved at lightning speed. What would put me at peace? A reduction of my time working for Aro, for sure. If I could just work with his collection without working for the Initiative in any way, I would be in heaven. Sometimes, I regretted ever meeting Aro Volturi. But the man paid me a fortune, even when I was in college, and that money helped my family in many ways. I couldn't complain about working for Aro. He was definitely demanding, but he treated me well for the most part.

I certainly felt at peace with Em. I knew he was it for me so long as I didn't screw it up. He was the only person who didn't treat me with kid gloves; he wanted nothing from me, other than a partner to love.

Next, a local morning talk show was discussing marriage and whether or not it was in fact on the decline. Seems that recent statistics indicated that it was. Marriage had always been a hot button issue with me and Em. He spoke highly of it; I did not. He had never actually proposed, probably because I had made it clear in our many discussions on the subject that I didn't see the point. It wasn't a guarantee of anything. Just look at my parents.

But maybe I needed to view marriage from the perspective of my current age. I'd be twenty-seven in just a few months. That was older than Charlie and Renee had been when they'd married. Maybe they were just too young? But what would it change? I thought for sure that buying something as significant as property together would have made it plain to Em that I was serious about us, but apparently he didn't see it that way.

I thought about Edward and Alice. They were our age, and they'd been married for five years now. Why did they feel the need to marry? They didn't seem overly religious. And now Carlisle had joined their ranks after knowing Rosalie for less than a year. What was he seeking? He had _a lot_ to lose if things went sour. Why had he rushed into something so permanent? Why were Carlisle and Edward, and Alice and Rosalie, so comfortable making such a permanent decision, when it had always seemed a death knell to me?

Em and I were doing fairly well, the last month notwithstanding, without marriage. What if we got married and things fell apart? I shouldn't have to get married to prove that I love him. But would it really be so horrible? I definitely needed a shrink of my own.

I finally grew tired of all the introspection caused by those damn talk shows. I gathered up the two boxes I'd be taking with me, stunned to find that it was already mid-afternoon. I wondered if Em would be at home and how he would be. I quickly checked my phone; there were no messages from him or Jake so things must be going well.

* * *

><p>I could hear voices as I unlocked the door. Female voices. I should have known that my relatively peaceful day had been too good to be true.<p>

"... just wait for my son, if you two strangers don't mind." Shit! I should have known that fucking Jane would come over.

"Hello?" I called loudly as I walked through to the living room where I found Jane, Alice, and Esme.

"Hello, Bella," Jane spat in her usual tone of nasty. "Explain to me what these people are doing in my son's home."

"They're our friends, and they're welcome in _our_ home anytime." Okay, I didn't really know them well, but they were more welcome here than she ever would be.

"Bella, Emmett invited us over. We can go to my..." Esme stammered apologetically. I cut her off because this was not her fault.

"I'm glad you're here. It's no problem at all. Please stay. There's plenty of food in the kitchen. Help yourself. I'll be right with you."

"One of my clients is a police sergeant, Bella. I can have her over here in ten minutes if you want. Just let me know," Alice said while glaring at Jane. I had to stifle a laugh; she was feisty.

"That won't be necessary," I replied with a tight smile.

"Jane, can we talk out on the balcony?" I asked, walking that direction. She nodded and followed, her lips pursed tightly.

I sat down and took a deep cleansing breath. It was a beautiful day, Em was very much on his way back to his usual self, and I wasn't going to allow Jane to ruin this.

When I looked up, she was staring at me, positively fuming.

"Where is my son?" she demanded.

"He's with Jake and a few of our friends." I was pretty sure Edward was with them if Alice and Esme were here.

"Is he well enough to be out? You've seen him. He's not been well since the funeral. I came by Saturday and neither of you were here then either. What's going on?"

"We had a very good weekend, Jane. He's getting better."

"His brother died, Bella. You don't get better from that! He needs family right now. He doesn't need to be out carousing with your friends," she said indignantly.

"He has me. After six years, I think I'm a pretty good judge of what he needs." I was still maintaining a civil tone, but she was testing me.

"He has you when you're not wrapped up in that fancy job of yours. If you made more time for him, he wouldn't work so much. He wouldn't have been working when his brother..." I knew where this was headed, and I was nipping this shit in the bud.

"That is _enough_! It is not Emmett's fault that Felix died. It never has been, and it never will be. If you're going to keep coming here to blame him for the rest of his life, then don't bother. I'm not going to stand by and watch you ruinhim. You've done quite enough already."

"He is my son! You have no control over our relationship. Don't you dare sit there and threaten me!"

"I'm sure my feelings for Emmett_ are_ a threat to you. I love him, and I'm not going anywhere. There's nothing you can do about that. Was there some reason you came today, other than to blame him for Felix again? If not, it's time for you to go."

"I came to say goodbye. I'm going home today. I'll be going on a church retreat for a few weeks before school starts."

"I'll have him call you tonight then. I think the retreat might be good for you, don't you think?" I said quietly. I didn't want to fight with her all the time, I mean she had lost her son. But she was one of those people you had to be blunt with. I was not going to let her destroy Em with this constant blame. No way.

She didn't respond.

"I know that we have our issues, but I'm serious, Jane. It's not good for Em, or for you, if you spend the rest of your life blaming him for the accident. While you're on the retreat, maybe you could talk to the pastor about ways to cope. Blame is not the answer." I would love to not ever have to deal with her again, but Em loved her, and in a very fucked up way, she loved him too. But I wasn't going to let her keep coming here spewing her venom.

She sat motionless for a few minutes before she finally stood to leave.

"Goodbye, Bella. Please have Emmett call me tonight like you said."

"I will," I responded to her back as she hurriedly made her way out.

"What a certified..." Alice said, clearly seething.

"Alice!" Esme quickly interjected in warning.

"I'm really sorry about that. No one should be subjected to Jane without proper warning." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was out of line, but she just made me so mad! We hadn't been here very long and the buzzer kept going off. We figured it had to be an emergency. We asked who it was and she was very nasty to us, but she said she was Emmett's mother so we let her in. I can't believe someone as nice as him came from... that," Alice replied disgustedly.

I suppose her threatening to call the police on Jane was over the top. Somewhere in the near future, I'd probably laugh my ass off about it. However, today was not that day. I was really getting tired of all the drama in my life.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry you had to deal with her, but I'm glad you were here. She would have just come back later when Em was here and that would've been worse. She's finally on her way home, so he only has to deal with her by phone for now," I said. Esme patted my hand.

"I take it Em's with Edward?" I asked.

"Yup. Emmett called and asked if we wanted to stop by and see your place and meet Jake. Then they went to see Jake's new motorcycle or something," Alice replied dismissively.

"This place is really nice, by the way," Esme added.

"Thanks. I pretty much love it here," I said with a smile. "We'll have to see your place next."

"Emmett said it wouldn't be a problem to wait here for you," Esme said. "Alice and I wanted to talk to you after last night. You left before we had a chance; we wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Thanks. I'm good. I'm sure you've heard all about it by now," I said with a smirk. They looked at each other and giggled like first graders.

"Let me guess. You were listening the whole time, am I right?" I asked. Their giggles turned into full belly laughs. I probably should have been offended, they had obviously heard most of my conversation with Jane too. But I couldn't be mad at them. They were doing so much for Em, bringing him out of the darkness, and that meant a lot to me.

"Emmett would have told us what happened anyway! We just saved him the trouble," Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"And we couldn't hear every word. Just the shouted parts," Esme said, chuckling. "But yes, we've heard the recap from all angles but yours now."

"I don't mean to be rude, but don't you both have jobs to go to?" I asked as I chuckled. The question was pretty blunt, but since I'd met them, I'd seen them every day.

"We could ask you the same thing, my dear," Alice retorted with a sly grin.

"I'm at the mercy of my boss," Esme replied. "We've shot three pilot episodes, and he has to decide which one he wants before we can proceed. So for now, I've got nothing but time."

"And I've already been to work. I work mornings. Very early mornings. For a few more weeks anyway," Alice said.

I looked at her quizzically.

"I'm resigning. Turned in my notice today," she added.

"What? Why?" I thought they liked their jobs, from what Edward had said anyway.

"We're going to work for ourselves. I'm opening a salon; Eds will work on his music full time. He turned in his notice today," Alice responded.

Esme looked at Alice, and similar angry expressions appeared on their faces.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Eds met with his boss this morning, to let him know that he was thinking about leaving. His boss flipped _out_. They got into a huge argument, and he told Eds to get his shit and leave immediately."

"What?" From what I knew of Edward, he seemed like a really conscientious guy. I'm sure he was a hard worker, and he didn't deserve that. I was angry on his behalf.

"He said that three members of the board have already called and asked him to come back," Esme said smugly, and with pride. Like Em, she'd become very attached to them, very quickly.

"So now we're here," Alice said with a shrug.

Before I could answer, the door buzzer sounded.

"Who is it now? God! I'll be right back, I'm sorry."

This time, it was Heidi. I let her up. _This oughta be good_.

"Thanks, Bella," she said as I closed the door. She looked horrible. Not one ounce of makeup, her blond hair lank and pulled back into a ponytail. That was my usual look, not hers. I could detect nary a hair extension or fake nail. There were large dark circles under her now-lifeless green eyes. She had on a plain tank top, jeans, and flip flops, not her usual designer clothes and shoes. When she'd been here with Jane a few times these last few weeks, she'd not been as put together as usual, but I'd _never _seen her like this.

"You're welcome to stay, but Em's not here right now," I said. She looked relieved.

"That's actually great. I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes?" she asked. I nodded.

We stopped at the kitchen so I could introduce her.

"Esme and Alice, this is Em's sister-in-law, Heidi." She wasn't actually that, but it was the quickest and easiest explanation. They exchanged pleasantries, and I led her onto the balcony where I'd just sat with Jane. She'd come here with Jane a few times over the last few weeks but never alone, so I was very curious about what prompted this visit. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Bella, there's no easy way to say this, but I need a favor," she said hesitantly.

"What do you need?"

"I want to go home. I've been here since the funeral, and I can't take it anymore. Every time I look at Emmett, I see _him_. And Jane… I can't handle any more of her nastiness."

"Do you need money to get home?" I asked. She dropped her head down, played with her keys, and nodded.

"I hate to ask, but I am _broke_. I've been staying in a hotel for free since I've been here, only because a friend of mine pulled some strings. Same with the rental car. It took most of the money I had on hand to get the flight out here," she said.

I'd never seen her look so... broken. I'd been so wrapped up trying to take care of Em, and keep Jane's damage to a minimum, that I hadn't really spared a thought for Heidi. We'd always been sort of indifferent to each other, but she'd never been overtly unkind to me. It always kind of disgusted me that she allowed herself to be treated as she did, but sitting here today, she just looked pitiful.

"You pawned your engagement ring, didn't you? I noticed you weren't wearing it the other day."

"Yeah. That was to get a pretty nasty guy that Fe owed money to off my back. You have no idea how much debt he left behind. It's a total fucking mess. If you guys hadn't paid for the funeral, he might not have had one."

"I'll get you a ticket home, Heidi. C'mon, let's go to my office." Before I could turn, she had grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. It was hard to hug around her giant implants, but I did my best.

"Thank you so much! I know you hate me, but..."

"I don't hate you. We're just different people. I actually don't know how you put up with him for all those years," I told her.

"I loved him. He wasn't always so..." She broke down again once we reached the office, and I started looking for flights to Miami. I really didn't want to do this because I'd personally seen her and Fe throw around money like water, but I had to look at the big picture here. Em was just getting back to some semblance of his old self, his mother had finally dragged her ass back home, and I needed Heidi out of here too. But I did have a few questions.

"There's a flight at 8:15 this evening. Is that too soon?" I asked.

"That's perfect, Bella. The sooner, the better. I can't thank you enough," she said gratefully.

"What will you do when you get home?"

"I'll be moving in with a friend. She offered. I didn't want to call her begging for a ticket home too."

"What will you do for work?" I knew she hadn't finished her degree but I'm sure she could find something. Again, I knew so little about her.

"The friend I'm moving in with... _dances_. Her boss has already offered me a job at his club. I know him."

"Stripping?"

"Yeah," she replied. She was so calm about it all. Maybe she was in shock; like Em, she probably needed therapy. She just seemed so indifferent about her clearly uncertain future. Maybe it wasn't the right thing for me to help her go back to her old environment. But I had no idea how to help her, with everything else going on right now. Besides, she really didn't like Seattle. Her and Fe had always made that clear.

"Is that what you want?" I was morbidly curious about all of this for some reason. I wasn't trying to torture her, I just wanted to understand.

"I don't know how long I'll do it, but it'll give me something to do for now until I get my head together. And it's good money."

"Can I ask you something?" There was one more thing I'd been wondering about. As far as I was concerned, Fe was a special brand of lowlife and I didn't put anything past him.

"Anything."

"Do you know if there are any loans that he might have signed Em's name to or anything? I just have a bad feeling that something like that's gonna pop up."

"I'm pretty sure he didn't," she answered fairly definitively. She paused a moment before she continued.

"Emmett was the only person Fe respected. He had power over him like no one else, not even me. When he was drunk or lashing out, you don't know how many times he told me that his brother was the only person who loved him. He knew that if he did something _really_ horrible to Emmett, that would end their relationship. He'd never risk that. I do know that he got Jane and a few of his old teammates to co-sign a few loans. Like I said, big fucking mess." I felt better about her reply but I was just trying to prepare myself.

"A big fucking mess that you were about to marry," I reminded her. If she knew things were this bad, why had she stayed? I just didn't understand.

"Bella, I see how you look at Emmett. The love is plain on your face. Now what if he started drinking, or fell on hard times and got depressed, would you give up on him, or would you try to do everything you could to save him? I know you think I'm just a dumb party girl, and I was, but I loved him. I was actually going to start dancing anyway, to help support us. He was trying to change. He was."

She wasn't even looking at me as she said that last part because it wasn't me she was trying to convince. No matter what she said, the truth was evident. If he hadn't have been drunk off his ass, he probably wouldn't be dead right now.

"I don't understand how you don't have any money though. You certainly don't owe me an explanation, but you just had that big engagement party," I said.

"Our friends threw that for us." I wanted to ask where those friends were now, but it didn't matter. I just didn't want her dumping all this shit on Em.

She sniffled as she started speaking again. "Jane got a lawyer and we sat for half a day trying to sort out all of his finances and deals and shit. I didn't know it was_ that _bad." I didn't want to listen to anymore. I printed out her e-ticket and a receipt, and she put them in her purse.

I asked her to wait a moment and went into my little stash of household cash, pulling out three hundred dollars. I went back to the office and gave it to her. I just couldn't send her out with nothing.

"Thank you," she sobbed, hugging me again. I held her and rubbed her back.

"You're welcome," I murmured.

"I better go. Can't miss this flight!" She chuckled sadly.

"Heidi, I have one more thing to say, and I hope you won't take it the wrong way. If you have a problem, or anything bad happens in the near future, please let _me_ know, not Em. He's just coming around, and I don't want him upset again. I'm not saying don't call and check on him, but if there's a problem, tell me."

"I don't plan on bothering either one of you with my problems, but I understand what you're saying. He's a great guy, and I don't want to hurt him." She hugged me once more and left.

The looks on Esme and Alice's faces told me they'd heard most of what went on.

"You two don't mind eavesdropping, do you?" I said. I tried to make it a joke, but nothing about this situation was funny.

Instead of laughing, Esme rushed forward and wrapped me tightly in a hug. It was such a warm, sincere gesture that I couldn't help but reciprocate. Of course, I started crying.

"Sweetie, you have so much on your plate right now. We all need each other. This is why we've all met. You have to see that." She had pulled away and was wiping away the tears that were running down my face. She was so warm, like a mom, but she was too young to be my mom. She was like a really cool, understanding older sister. Good thing I was in need of one of those.

Alice, now crying too, hugged me next. "You're so good for Bunyan. He's lucky to have you!" This made me cry more. It wasn't like me to open up to strangers, but I didn't care. I _did _have too much going on right now, and I was tired of trying to hold it all together by myself. It felt nice to have them here, someone taking care of me for once. Alice then asked just how big Heidi's implants were, which caused the three of us to laugh even as we were all still crying. I'm sure we were quite the picture.

I wish I'd had a camera for Em's face when he came into his media room about an hour later, Edward at his heels, to find me laughing with Esme and Alice. We were huddled together on the giant plush couch he'd selected for this room, watching a rerun of 'Closet Space' on his giant television. Esme had been telling us stories about this episode, how nasty the woman's house was, and what a raging bitch the woman had been behind the scenes. Except Esme didn't really curse, so she'd just called her_ difficult_, Alice and I had put our own more colorful spin on that.

"You okay, babe?" Em asked cautiously. I rarely came in here, but this couch was huge and so, so comfortable.

"I'm good," I managed to get out between snorts of laughter.

"Oh my god, you said, 'Babe'!" Alice shouted, buckling over with laughter. We all looked confused for a moment while Edward, who understood his wife like no one else, translated.

"Paul Bunyan had a blue ox. Its name was Babe," he said, trying to remain serious before he too sank into the couch in a fit of laughter. Em was next and we soon were rolling around, laughing so hard we were literally crying. Maybe this neighbor thing wasn't such a bad deal after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! I know you won't believe it, but there will be a Wednesday Dinner next chapter LOL. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**Many, many thanks to my beta ExquisiteEdward **

**who has been so much more than a beta to me. **

**She listens to whining like a champ, and she tries her**

**best to save me from word hoordom ;0p **

**She is all-around good people, and I am glad to know her!**

**A/N: Just a forewarning that I have split this chapter in two, so there**

**is no dinner party this time! I apologize, but I think you will enjoy more Esme and Jasper!**

Chapter 7: Explanations, Part 1

JPOV

No reason to be nervous. None at'all. Whatsoever. Just a girl. No big deal.

'Cept all of that was a lie. I ain't been right since Saturday. When she kicked me out. And she wasn't just_ a_ girl; she might could be _the_ girl. Not girl... _woman_. The most beautiful, most sensual, most classy woman in the world. And it only took me 'bout a month to fuck it all up.

Still couldn't believe the way I acted. The hothead in me came out; all my trainin' went right out the window. I talked to her worse than any guy should ever talk to a lady. But she made me so mad! Standin' outside her door, I knew she meant more to me than I wanted to fess up to. And that scared the shit outta me.

Before I could _not _be nervous any longer, I heard the knock on the door. I opened it, and there she stood, pretty as ever.

"Hi, Jasper," Esme said as she walked on in while I tried to stay calm.

"Good to see ya," I finally managed to say as I watched her walk to the couch. Her hair, which came to about her shoulders and was always a little wavy, was put up today and loose pieces were hangin' round her face. This put her eyes, almost the same sandy light-brown color as her hair, on display. I got lost in those eyes every time I saw her. Today, she had on a long flowin' sundress that exposed her neck and shoulders. It was like she was askin' me to kiss...

"Good seminar?" she asked. I must have been distracted with my starin' cuz she was already settin' down. She looked nervous, and I felt better. I sure was too.

She'd called me Sunday night wantin' to meet, but I had a paper to revise and submit. If I got that published, a lot of doors could open. Yesterday, I had research sessions and a committee meetin'; today, I had a seminar. That was my life these days: read, write, meet, observe, interview, evaluate, compile. I made time to eat and sleep no matter what though. I didn't wanna look like a zombie or other creature like some people in my program. Esme was becomin' a regular part of my routine too. Well, up until...

"Real good," I replied as I walked to the kitchen and got out a bottle of the green tea she liked. I bought a case to keep here for her, and then Saturday happened and I thought I'd never see her again.

"Thank you. You remembered," she said with a smile as I gave her the drink.

"Only been since Saturday, darlin'," I said, openin' up a cold one as I sat by her. It was hard sometimes, but since school, I tried not to have more than one beer a day. Riley teased me bad when I went home, but I had to keep a clear head. But if ever needed a drink, it was right now.

"Right. Saturday," she replied before she turned to me.

"Look, Jasper, I'm here to apologize. You were pretty much right about everything you said when you left."

I just sat back and tried not to look smug. Didn't like to brag or anything, but I could read people like a book. Always could. I never used to understand _how_ I was able to, and that's why I wanted to study psychology. I wanted to know what made people tick, and what it was about me that made me so perceptive.

"I was afraid of my reaction to you," Esme said. "I've only known you for about a month, and I feel like I've completely lost control of myself. I _did_ let someone have too much control over my life once, and I said I'd never be like that again. Saturday, I just freaked out, and I am_ so_ sorry. You didn't deserve that." She was right about that.

"I didn't," I said in agreement, "but I shouldn'ta talked to you like I did, either. I'm sorry for that."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't come to my house angry. I wanted you to be mad, so you would leave me alone," she said. We stared at each other; the energy between us was back in a flash. Finally, I spoke up.

"We both made mistakes. The biggest probably bein' all the sexin'," I said with a grin. She laughed, soundin' like a little dainty bell. I truly never met nobody like her.

"Best mistakes I've ever made," she mumbled. Her voice was gettin' husky, and I could feel the heat risin'. This is how it always went with us: talk a little, fuck a lot. I had to get away because we seriously needed to talk. I stood and moved to my desk chair. She looked hurt at first, but then she smiled.

"I feel it too, Jasper. I don't know why we can't talk for any length of time without..."

"That's why I'm gonna stay in this seat, and you're gonna stay over there. We got too much to talk about. 'Specially if we're gonna try to be together."

"Are we going to try? Is that what you want?" she asked quickly, lookin' away from me.

"I can't believe I'm sayin' it, but yep, that's what I want," I answered.

"Why is that hard for you to believe?" she asked.

"Cuz relationships ain't really my style," I admitted.

"Oh," she said sadly, lookin' away again.

"Thing is, Esme, we both might hear some things we don't want to today, but if we're gonna try, we have _got _to talk."

"I agree," she said. We stared at each other again until she broke away and started lookin' around. "What are all these books? I keep meaning to ask, but we always get sidetracked. Are they related to your PhD?"

I nodded. I told her this before, but she was so right. We always got easily distracted when we were together.

"What are you studying?" she asked.

"Social psychology." I was fully prepared to give the standard explanation of what it was, and how it was different from sociology or psychiatry. But Esme seemed to be too concerned with my lips at the moment to ask anything else. I chuckled.

"Some of those are textbooks, some are psychology journals. I may or may not have been published in some of them." That seemed to pull her attention away from my lips.

"Really? Let me see!" she said, excitedly.

I happily obliged. The research aspect was my favorite part of what I did, and the papers were the summary of research I'd been a part of. And I didn't mind showin' my name off in print. It took a lot of work to get published and I was proud. She gave the obligatory oohs and aahs, which stroked my ego sufficiently. She flipped through one journal a little longer before she gave it back to me.

"This tells me so much about you, Mr. Whitlock," she said slyly. "Mary, my college mentor, was published in the _Journal of Interior Design_. It was a big deal for her; I know how much work goes into something like this. You should be proud."

"Oh I am. Don't worry," I said as we both laughed. I appreciated her sayin' that though. I knew she wasn't just a pretty face.

"I think you said you're in the last year of the program?" she asked. I nodded.

"What do you want to do with it?" she asked.

"Research. You won't catch me listenin' to people's problems all day. Not to minimize the clinical side, but it ain't for me. I like to write: papers, surveys, and questionnaires; ask the right questions and you'll get far better information. So I'll probably do market research, survey design, somethin' like that. Keep writin' articles too. As long as I get to continue research into behavior and motivations, I'll be fine."

"You're a pretty deep guy. You know that don't you?" she asked. I shrugged and changed the subject. We needed to get back to the matter at hand.

"I've already said what I want... for us. What about you? Do you want to try?" I asked. Felt like my throat was startin' to get tight and beads of sweat were poppin' up on my forehead. This was brand-new territory for me, and I was nervous. Real nervous.

"I do," she said, lookin' me straight in the eye. "I do," she said a second time with a whisper, more to herself. But then she got a determined look about her and spoke again. "And that means I need to tell you what happened to me, and why I reacted like I did on Saturday."

"It doesn't matter what it is; I ain't goin' nowhere. You can tell me." I probably shouldn'ta made such a blanket statement, but it was no point fightin' anymore. When it came to Esme Platt, I was long gone.

"Well, we know so little about each other; I guess I should start at the beginning." Esme stared at me for a few minutes, her usual startled expression lookin' downright fearful before she began.

She told me about growin' up in Ohio and how her parents divorced when she was ten. From what she said, her mother controlled most aspects of her life. No surprise there. I didn't know UCLA was her alma mater, or that she studied interior design. I should have realized the major because she was very stylish, and her place looked like a magazine ad.

I had no earthly idea that she had hosted a TV show. When I had time to watch TV, which I rarely did, I watched ESPN and not much else. She was certainly pretty enough to be a TV star, that's for sure. And Esme was so warm and so compassionate that I could see how she could draw viewers in, even through a TV screen.

When she told me she started datin' the producer of her show, I could already tell where this story was headed. While it was rarely a good idea to have a relationship with a boss or coworker, folks did it all the time. It's one of the reasons I was so strict about keepin' my pants zipped in Seattle. 'Til her anyway. I couldn't let _anything_ jeopardize my career.

"I hosted 'Closet Space' for four seasons. _Charles_," she said nastily, so I knew he was the ex, "seemed nice enough. The first two years, we focused on revitalizing the show and filming new episodes. Year three, the show took off; we had the highest ratings ever. There was a lot of buzz online and people really seemed receptive, to me in particular. The network had a big party for us at the end of that season. That's when he made his move." She stopped and took a drink of her tea.

"Esme, I have a feelin' that this story is about to turn ugly. You don't have to tell me nothin'. Really. You and I can just start fresh. I won't be mad." I had a feelin' that whatever happened to her was much worse than I was thinkin'. I didn't want to trigger any emotional responses that she might have resolved.

"No, it's fine. I need to tell you," she said firmly. "Looking back, I was so stupid. It's so obvious now. He never cared for me. It was nice to be wanted though. I was very sheltered growing up, and I didn't have much experience with men," she said nervously. She didn't need to tell me that either. She was very jittery and self conscious our first time together, despite how confident she seemed when I first met her. I like to think I, uh, _worked_, the nervousness right out of her.

"We started dating after the party, but we were never very public about it; it wouldn't have been professional. That was my thinking anyway. I did tell my mother and she was thrilled. The Evenson family was wealthy too, and she thought he was a perfect match." Wealthy _too_; this confirmed a lot for me as well.

The male part of me flat out didn't believe that someone as beautiful as Esme had received little attention from men. The psychologist in me, however, knew that the way she was raised had so much to do with the woman who sat before me now. I bet her mama did a real number on her.

"It didn't take long for him to subtly start controlling me: what I wore, where we went, what we did. He never hit me, but I started to realize that he had a short temper and that he liked to drink... a lot. But I convinced myself that he wasn't so bad and that I just had to get used to his personality. Really, I was happy to have someone. He started staying over a lot, and before I knew it he'd practically moved in.

"But things started to change January of last year. We were taping for season four. Some of the crew went to the union about Charles. The complaints ranged from sexual harassment to time violations to physical assault. I found out later that there was solid evidence for every claim." He probably saw her comin', in her sweetness and innocence, a mile away.

"The network wanted no part of a battle with the union. They'd taken a lot of blame when the real estate market crashed a few years back, for glamorizing excess and enticing people into luxury items they couldn't really afford. That may or may not be true, but they've been working hard to repair their image.

"I was... blindsided by the charges against him, but I wasn't all that surprised. I felt horrible for the crew, and that I hadn't noticed more. I was very busy though. That season we'd been filming around the country, not just in LA, and the network had me doing promos and making appearances." She paused for a moment and took another drink of tea.

"Want somethin' to eat, or somethin' stronger to drink?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks. I want to get this out, Jasper. I've never told these things to anyone, other than the people involved, and I probably won't again. I want you to know."

I nodded, and she got back to her story.

"Charles was fired a few weeks after the complaints were made. I was away, filming. They'd called him back to LA. He called me from home, furious. He demanded that I talk to the head honchos and get him his job back. To calm him down, I told him I would, but I had no intention of doing so."

I still couldn't believe how calm she was. It was like she was just shootin' the breeze, not relivin' the most difficult part of her recent past.

"When I got home, I had a long talk with Charles about all the charges. He denied _everything_; I've never heard so many excuses in my life. He reasoned it all away," she said, shakin' her head before she continued.

"His family had a lot of pull around town. As usual, his father intervened and worked with their lawyers to make a deal to keep the media or police from getting involved. I think there were settlements with the crew. The network still refused to take him back though. I suggested that he use this opportunity to work on himself and think about his future." I actually laughed. Sweet, kind Esme tryin' to reason with a deviant. She just smiled back at me and shook her head.

"He snapped at me and said he wasn't goin' to rehab. He was furious." I watched her shudder at the memory. I went back to the couch and sat close by her. I couldn't stay across the room while she set here lookin' so alone. She looked comforted by my closeness and continued.

"Of course, I hadn't said the word 'rehab', but it_ is_ what I meant. I tried to calm him by saying that we all go through rough patches, and that he should view this as an opportunity to move forward in his life.

"He said, _'Move forward, away from you. That's what you mean, right?'_ He saw right through me. And that made him really mad. He accused me of putting my career before him and trying to remove myself from the situation. In that regard, he was right. I was happy when he was fired; I knew it would somehow lead to him getting out of my life as well.

"Finally, I repeated that he should work on himself away from me. He stared at me for the longest time and said, _'Whatever Esme__ wants'."_ I could see the fear in her eyes, so I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Esme, you don't have to tell me the rest; I don't want to make you bring it all back up. You look scared, even now," I said. She shook squeezed my hand, but shook her head.

"I want you to know. I need you to know. What he said was just so... creepy," she said. "Anyway, after he said that, he left right away. I packed up the few things he had there, and an overnight bag for myself. I mailed the things to his family's home, and I stayed at a hotel that night.

"Nothing happened for months. I was so busy working and taping. Every town we went to, I made sure to stay longer than necessary, using my own money, just so I wouldn't have to go back home. I knew in my gut that Charles wasn't done with me, and my house just didn't feel safe anymore. I had the locks changed and the security system upgraded, but I still wasn't comfortable."

"Was there anyone you confided in?" I asked. I couldn't imagine her dealin' with this herself, but everything she told me indicated that she had difficulty trustin' others, and who could blame her. I noticed how she never mentioned her father, other than to say her parents had divorced. I bet there was little to no relationship there at all.

"I never had many friends growing up. But I kept in contact with a few people from college, my mentor, Mary, in particular. But I was so embarrassed and felt so foolish, I didn't want anyone to know how stupid I'd been for dating him in the first place."

"Odds are he's a predator, Esme. People like him never show their true selves in the beginning. You can hardly blame yourself for that." She looked at me for a long time then, before she smiled weakly and spoke again.

"Last June 5th, I was coming home from an appearance. The second I unlocked my door, Charles grabbed me. I still don't know how he got in. For the next three days, I was a prisoner in my own house. I was kicked, punched, stomped on, and... _abused_," she said the last word with an odd expression on her face.

"My God," I whispered. I never thought what had happened to her was so severe.

"The beatings were, I guess, like sex for him because he would... After he beat me, he would always, uh... you know... on me." She said all of that without lookin' at me.

"He ejaculated on you?" I asked calmly, while my blood boiled on the inside.

She nodded. "And spit on me."

I had of course studied the many types of sick fucks out there, so I can't say I was surprised. But the thought of my beautiful, perfect Esme beaten and bruised and violated at the hands of that psychopath made me furious. If he had good sense-which he didn't, that much was clear-he'd better not ever try to find her. If I so much as saw his face, that fucker was gonna get his head split, and that's a promise. PhD be damned.

"The fact that you're here, alive, calmly tellin' all this, is amazin'. You are so strong. Don't ever doubt that," I said to her, tryin' not to get emotional.

"Thank you, Jasper," she whispered, before she started again in her normal voice. "Like I said before, he never so much as hit me before this, and I hadn't seen or heard from him for months. I guess he just snapped," she said with a shrug. He snapped all right, back to his real self. I'd be willin' to bet he'd done this before, and I didn't like to think what had happened to those women.

"I don't know how long he'd been in my house planning, but he seemed well prepared to keep me there for a long time," she said. "And he drank so much! I hoped he'd pass out. But he never did while I was awake; he just stayed up, screaming at me the whole time."

"Let me guess. He blamed you for ruinin' his life," I said.

"Oh, yes," she chuckled. "I cost him his job. I wasn't worth him anyway because I was too old. Even though he was older," she said with disgust. "I was also too fat, too plain, too stuck up, too boring. And it was my fault he had to go to other women because I was so bad in bed."

"This all accordin' to him?" I asked, my hand practically twitchin'. Been a long time since I been in a fight, but the urge to beat the hell outta this dude was strong.

"Yes. Of course, naive me, didn't even realize there were other women. I thank my lucky stars that I didn't catch anything from him.

"In one of his rants, he let something very interesting slip. He said his father made him date me, with the eventual hope that we'd get married. He wanted an in with my family.

"I've never told you, but my family is... pretty wealthy, and some would say influential. My grandfather was a two-term senator in the sixties and seventies, and he's still very politically connected. Of everything Charles said to me, I believe the part about his father pushing him to date me. And I think that's where the _'Whatever Esme wants'_ comment came from. His father told him to give me whatever I wanted to solidify our relationship. Charles never seemed all that bothered about me to be honest."

No, he wouldn't have been; Esme was too... nice for someone like him. He'd want someone who would struggle as he dominated her life. That was not Esme Platt. She was more a go-with-the-flow sort of person. She didn't know how lucky she was that she got away from him.

"How'd you get out?" I asked, once I felt like I had controlled my temper. I never got mad, but this was twice now that somethin' related to Esme had got me angry.

"At some point, he started choking me. I knew then that I was going to die. I'd been trying to escape and it hadn't worked. So, I just accepted my fate and said a prayer. The next thing I remember was waking up in horrible pain, but I was alone. I made it to a neighbor's and asked for help. I passed out again before the police or ambulance came, and woke up in the hospital. I think Charles thought he killed me and ran. I don't think he intended to kill me. Hurt me badly, yes, but kill me? No."

"Esme, I gotta say, you seem very calm about all of this, almost detached." I was growin' concerned that she was _too_ calm.

"That's how I feel about it, Jasper. Detached. I was a wreck for a long time, trust me. I've been working on myself for the last year. I had long-term physical therapy and I had inpatient psychiatric treatment as well. After I was well enough to leave, I knew I still wasn't okay. Mary let me live with her so I wouldn't have to go back to my house. She helped me sell that place too.

"I started seeing a regular therapist and I still had physical therapy for months. I went on all kinds of retreats, just to get away and think. By Christmas, I felt so much better about myself. Now, it's like some crazy nightmare that doesn't seem real. Except there are police pictures and injuries that prove it."

"You pressed charges?" I asked.

"Oh yes. When I saw what he did to me, I was angry. For the first time in my life I was really mad; no way was I going to let him get away with that.

"You wouldn't believe the pictures. Handprints around my neck and arms. Marks all over from rope and tape. Some of his... semen... was still on me, dried on my back. They were able to scrape that for evidence. My stomach and back were black and blue; I had broken ribs, a broken wrist, my eye was swollen shut, my pelvis was bruised, and the pain was..." She shivered just thinkin' about it. I held her tighter.

"But I was glad to be rid of him," she said, lookin' truly happy.

"I am so proud of you," I said. "So many women are so broken they keep makin' excuses, until it's too late for them. You done good, girl." She smiled a little and hugged me tight. Finally, I felt wetness on my shirt. She cried, but not for long. Eventually, she pulled back and started talkin' again.

"Do you know how they found him?" she asked, wipin' her face. I shook my head, thankful that his rich daddy didn't have time to hide him somewhere.

"He showed up drunk at my house while the police were there looking for evidence. My lawyer told me all of this." So he was stupid on top of everything else... again, not a surprise.

"Did you tell your family?" I asked.

"Yes, and I told my mother and my aunt. Not all the details, but about the attack. I figured I'd need my grandfather's help with the legal side of things, and I knew my aunt would tell him. She was probably the relative I was closest to. She was livid when she saw me. Almost went looking for Charles herself. Mary too, and she's about the mildest mannered person you'd ever want to meet."

"And your mother?" I asked, very interested in her reaction.

"She came with my aunt just once. She looked at me and cried and cried. She looked so disgusted. Like all her hopes and dreams for me were ruined. Her reaction hurt me more than almost anything else."

"How is she now?" I had not expected that reaction.

"You would know as well as I do," she said, tryin' to act indifferent. "Haven't seen or heard from her since. She won't answer my calls. When I went home for the holidays, she flew to Aspen before I made it home. Guess I messed up her dream wedding with me and Charles," she said disgustedly.

"Is that what you think?" I asked.

"What else would make her stop talking to me? You didn't see her. She was disgusted with me."

"I think she was disgusted, but not with you."

"What? That's crazy. No, you didn't see the disappointment on her face." This was said with great conviction.

"Esme, think about it like this," I said, not wantin' to argue with her, but wantin' her to understand this and stop blamin' herself. "You've said that your family is rich and powerful. The men in particular, right?" She nodded.

"And your mother married into this family, also right?" She nodded again.

"Then I would venture to say that she is very familiar with wealthy men and the feelin's of entitlement that some of them have. Charles may have been on his best behavior with you, until the end, but I'm sure she could guess what kind of man he was. She probably didn't think he was much worse than your own father." She frowned as I said that.

"So she's got this pretty daughter," I added, as she smiled, "with her own TV show no less. She thinks she's gettin' her girl set up to live well for the rest of her life, a union of the rich if you will, only to show up and find you beat half to death. I think she was horrified and disgusted too. But not with you, with herself." I let her think about that before I continued.

"Not tryin' to make a diagnosis here," I said, and she snorted. "But I do think there is a level of co-dependence between you." She nodded and hung her head a little. "Sounds like you're all she really has. Why would she want you beat up or dead? I think she expected him to be a lot like the men she knew. You'd marry, you'd have a baby or two, you'd get divorced, then you two would be closer than ever because you'd have babies and divorce to tighten your bond.

"But then, she sees you almost on your death bed. I think she was mortified to see what almost happened to you. She encouraged you to date that animal. I bet for her, the thought of facin' you right now, after everything you been through, is unbearable."

She stared at me for a long time, her beautiful eyes larger than ever.

"I never thought of it like that," she whispered. I mean, I wasn't necessarily right, but I know I was damn close.

"I know you didn't. It's easier to believe she hates you than to realize that she had some master plan for your life that blew up in her face. Didn't you talk about your relationship with her with your other therapists?"

"No. To be honest, I don't like to talk about her if I don't have to, but she's always on my mind."

"You just talked about her with me pretty easy." I mean, her relationship with her mother was about sixty percent of what was eatin' her. I couldn't understand how no one had addressed this.

"Actually, I didn't say all that much about her. You just took quite a lot from what I said."

"Well, I'm damn good, what're you gonna do?" I said with a grin and a shrug.

"You are not lacking in confidence, that's for sure," she said as we both laughed.

"And I'm hopin' the asshole who put his hands on you is locked up?" I asked.

"Yes, or he's supposed to be. My grandfather did get involved; he even came to see me." Her smile told me that that was a rare occurrence. Sad that it took almost losin' her for his visit.

"I gave a statement about my entire relationship with Charles and about what I remembered of the attack, and that was really the extent of my involvement in the proceedings. I thought the legal side of it all would drag out for months, but big money was involved, so everything was handled fairly quickly, especially since my injuries were so severe which pointed to his guilt. I know my grandfather was responsible for expediting all of it. My lawyer was his first, and they handled everything. I might not be the boy he and my father wanted, but I was a Platt and he didn't take what happened to me lightly." She stopped then and took another drink of tea.

"It's funny to me that Mr. Evenson got to meet _the senator_, but not in the way he wanted," she said with delight. "He came to me and apologized for Charles, and assured me his family would pay for everything. Again, I know I have my grandfather to thank for that." I noticed that she never used words like Mom, Dad, Grandma, or Grandpa, or any term of endearment. It was all very formal, and very sad.

"I was given a hefty settlement, and I have enjoyed spending every penny of it," she added, very satisfied with herself. This was news to me because she didn't seem to have all that much. She noticed my confused expression.

"I used that money to buy my condo and a car. I felt like they owed me a new start," she said with a smile. "The decorating used up the last bit. I probably should have saved more, but I still have money saved from working, and I don't spend all that much money on clothes and such anymore, so I should be okay here," She didn't seem all that convinced.

"You're not worried about money, are you?" I asked, laughing. I mean she just sat here and told me about her rich and powerful family. "Don't you rich kids have big trust funds?"

She looked at me very sternly and hit me on the arm to stop my laughter. Guess I hit a nerve.

"Yes, most of us _rich kids_ do have trust funds. But I've never touched mine." She sighed then, and I did stop laughin'.

"That money is... I don't know... tainted," she said sadly. "My father and grandfather, and probably his father and grandfather, they've done some pretty dirty things to people. The family business is commercial real estate. I know for a fact they've done some pretty dirty deals to get land they want; I've heard talk of falsified documents and all sorts of things back in the olden days. My grandfather isn't quite as... ruthless as my father, but still..." she said, apparently finished with this new bit of information.

"I'm sorry, darlin," I said, kissin' her cheek. "I didn't mean to make fun."

"Don't get me wrong. I know that same money was used to send me to schools and put clothes on my back and feed me, but I've never felt right about using it in my adult life."

"I'm still sorry. Wasn't my place to judge," I replied. She put her arms back around my neck and leaned against me and we stayed quiet for a while. Eventually, she broke the silence.

"My lawyer handles anything to do with Charles now. I've asked her not to tell me anymore about him, unless she thinks it will impact me. But again, there's money to be had, so I won't be surprised if he gets out of jail sooner than he should."

I just nodded. That whole ordeal was a helluva lot for one person to experience. I decided to lighten things a little.

"So tell me the rest. How did you come to be in Seattle, where you got the pleasure of meetin' me?" She pulled away from me and laughed.

"I came back to Mary's after the holidays. She was preparing to leave on sabbatical to Europe; she's still there now. She suggested I take a design class or two, just to stay current, while I figured out what to do with myself. That was such a great idea.

"It was too late for me to officially register, but because I was friendly with so many of my old professors and I was kind of _known_ in the program, I was allowed to sit in on two classes for no credit. I still did all the work, and none of the other students knew of my arrangement. I loved every second. I was leaving class one day and one of my former professors was waiting in the hall for me. He'd mentioned me to a friend of his who owns a production company." I raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Trust me, I have learned my lesson about producers. Plus, I have a new man in my life these days," she said.

"Good guy?" I asked.

"Real good man," she answered, and we both howled with laughter as she referenced my serenade.

"I met with the friend, Ted Jefferson. He asked if I wanted to get back into television. His company wanted to produce some design shows in a few big cities. Before we had any further discussion, I told him about Charles, a very abridged version anyway. I didn't want it to come back later and haunt me. He completely didn't care. He said that my popularity from 'Closet Space' would ensure that he had at least one successful show. Of the cities offered, Seattle seemed like a good place for a new start, and here I am."

"What's your new show about?" I asked.

"Not sure yet; Ted has to decide. We've done three test pilots: in one, I'd be designing rooms for babies. In another, I'd be upgrading the look of kitchens, but without any new appliances or structural work; the third is about designing outdoor spaces, and there would probably be some landscaping," she said with a frown.

"Don't want to get your hands dirty?" I asked. Already, I knew her so well.

"Exactly," she laughed. "Why would I want to dig around in the dirt all day? Ugh!"

"Which one do you want?" I asked.

"The kitchen show. The test was _so_ much fun. I was able to make such a difference just with paint, fabric, and accessories." I found it interestin' that she didn't say the baby show.

"What happened with your 'Closet Space' show? Weren't you under contract?"

"Grandfather," she said smugly. "I wasn't under contract anymore because I_ did_ complete season four. I'd discussed a fifth season with the production company, but nothing had been finalized. When they wanted to start filming again, I was nowhere near ready to start. Physically or mentally.

"The executive producer hinted at legal action. But my grandfather, or some of his lackeys more like it, found out that Charles had been fired from his previous two projects for essentially all the same reasons. Grandfather reminded them of what had happened to me because of Charles. Neither me nor the crew should have been subjected to him in the first place because he shouldn't have been hired. That was the end of that."

She seemed quite content to have her family handle her problems, but in her world of wealth and privilege, that really was not unusual behavior. Though I wondered how she'd react when we had our inevitable issues. Regardless, I was proud of her for sharin' that with me. That was a major step.

"I hate that someone as kind and sweet as you has gone through so much. But I can't lie, I'm damn glad you came here. You're important to me. For real," I said. She leaned back again and looked me in the eye.

"You mean so much to me," she said. "I've never told anyone that story, Jasper, other than the people I mentioned. I doubt I ever will again. It's not something I want to relive."

"Thank you for tellin' me. I know it was hard." I just held her for a while, scared of how all this was gonna work.

"You stayin' tonight?" I asked after a time.

"I'd like to," she said hopefully.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow this time, and I laughed. She knew what I meant.

"Not really. I'd like to go to bed, if that's all right with you." I raised my eyebrow back, and she laughed.

"To sleep; I'm tired," she said. "I think we need to slow down our other activities."

"Me too," I said, as I swept her up. She squealed in protest. With her still in my arms and protestin', I walked around, locked the door, and cut out the lights.

"You are not hardly fat, old, or frigid, or whatever else that fucker said. You know that right?" I asked as I placed her on my bed.

She smiled at me and nodded. I just stared at her, wonderin' what she had done to me. This would be our first time in bed without sex; I couldn't wait to see how this would turn out. I went to the bathroom and left some things on the sink for her. I didn't ever recall doin' this for any other woman. Well, before her, no one had spent the night. Before her, I ran a pretty straightforward in-and-out operation, and never here.

"I put a towel and stuff on the sink for you; you can go in first if you want," I said awkwardly. Usually we just fell into the bed already in action; there wasn't all this formality.

"Thanks," she said as she walked past. "Do you have a shirt or something I can put on? I didn't bring anything to sleep in."

I pulled open my drawer and told her to pick what she wanted. When she left, I changed and straightened up a little. She came back a few minutes later in nothing but her tiny panties and one of my undershirts, the thin sleeveless tank kind that was apparently thinner than I remembered. It hung real low on her chest and real tight over her hips. Yeah, this was a bad idea.

I went to brush my teeth and when I returned, there she was, not looking sleepy or tired. I could see her whole breasts through that shirt, and her nipples were callin' to me.

"Ummm, is somethin' wrong? I can put some of your sleep pants on if this is too much," Esme asked nervously.

"You're fine. I just drifted off." I gave her a peck on the lips and climbed under the covers. I turned on my side quickly, tryin' to resist temptation.

"So, that's how it's going to be, _Whit_?" She asked, laughin' and slidin' her hand over my hip. I carefully pushed her hand away, without lookin' at her.

"Thought you were so tired?" I asked, laughin' cuz she had previously refused to call me that.

"Please?" she said, placin' herself full against my backside, whisperin' in my ear.

"Thought we were slowin' this train down?" I asked, as she kissed her way down my spine.

"You're right," she said with a sigh, rollin' away from me. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happens when we get close like this. I forget everything."

She sounded so sad, I turned toward her.

"You don't need to be sorry. I just don't want you to think I can't keep my hands off you, even if I can't," I said, pullin' her toward me. She sighed happily. I had almost drifted off to sleep when she spoke again.

"I meant to ask you something, Jasper."

"What?" I asked, sleepily.

"I met some neighbors over the weekend, and they're having a dinner party tomorrow night. Would you be able to come? I know we've been out on Wednesdays a few times, so I thought you might be able to."

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Do you want me to come?" I asked. It was a research day, but I'd probably be done by then.

"Yes," she said softly. Her breath blowin' on my neck was makin' for a very hard situation, on a couple of levels.

"Then I'll come," I said, kissin' the top of her hair.

"You must like these people," I added, knowin' that she'd said she never had many friends.

"I do. They all seem really nice. I think it's good to meet people."

I looked her dead in the eye as I said, "Yep, I think so too."

"I want this to work, Jasper," she said into my chest.

"Me too," I said, before I finally fell off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I tried not to wake Esme when I woke up. Before I went to shower, I stared down at her and briefly thought about everything she told me. She was so strong, and not just because of what happened with that mongrel. She was so different from the other women I usually dealt with. She was so refined, so delicate. Shapely, and not fake. So proper, so elegant. Reluctantly, I pulled myself away.<p>

As I showered and took things into hand as it were, my thoughts turned from Esme to the day ahead of me. Committee meetin', then research. If I never had another meetin' after I finished this program, that'd be fine with me.

When I pulled back the shower curtain, there was Esme, totally naked, brushin' her teeth. And just like that, I was back at attention.

"I was hoping to join you," she said suggestively, holdin' up a condom. I claim total responsibility for the bold sexual Esme, version two point oh, as I liked to think of her; she did _not_ come like that out of the package.

I picked her up and sat her on the edge of the counter, steppin' between her legs. I mean, we behaved last night, so we deserved a reward. She smiled widely at my lack of protest, and quickly put the condom on me as I hissed at the feelin' of her small little hands on me.

"I thought you would have taken care of this in the shower," she said, squeezin' my friend.

"I did," I said through clenched teeth as I pulled her closer to the edge and slid inside her. We both groaned at the sensation.

The match was lit, and we were on fire. I leaned forward and placed my hands on the counter, and she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around me, moanin' at my deeper angle. Esme wasn't much of a screamer, but she could moan with the best of 'em.

I sometimes wondered if she wanted slow, sweet, romance novel sex. If she did, she was outta luck. When her parts got next to my parts, all hell broke loose. It was never enough. Only my devotion to my studies ever pulled me away from her. I've studied human behavior and interaction for almost ten years now, and had countless sexual experiences of my own, but I had no words to describe our connection.

The ache in my thighs told me that we'd been goin' at it for a while, and Esme's nails in my back signaled that she was close. I slowed my pace, laid her completely on the counter, and blew on her nipples.

"Jasper!" she moaned before she let go, which in turn pushed me over. I stared down at her for some time, watchin' as she caught her breath. She always seemed so... free... after she came. In my experience with her, and from what she'd told me, she lived life very carefully. But she was so open when we had sex, after the first few times anyway, that it really seemed to free her mind of her troubles. The look worked for her, and me.

I slowly pulled out and helped her up. I turned and threw the condom away, and when I looked back she was leanin' against the counter watchin' me, barely able to stand.

"Sorry," I said, even though I wasn't, "maybe we shouldn't do it on the counter anymore."

"No!" she said, with alarm, "we _must_ do that again."

"Well, thanks to you," I said seriously, "now I gotta take a shower again."

"Poor you," she replied. "I need one too. Maybe we can work something out?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, we were havin' breakfast at a restaurant down the street. Esme was eatin' her strawberry waffles, starin' at me with a silly smile.<p>

"What?" I asked, finishin' up a pretty damn good omelet.

"Nothing. Just thinkin' about how I almost never met you in the first place." I too thought back to the day we met. I'd been at a conference all day, volunteerin' with other people from the program at the convention center for the annual meetin' of the American Psychological Association. Because we were the host city, we kind of didn't have a choice about the volunteerin'.

While most people from the program were headin' to dinner with some blowhard, I'd slipped into the bar at the Crowne Plaza nearby. One of my ole' softball buddies worked there, and I'd been a few times, just to shoot the breeze. He was from Texas too, but he was in Seattle with his band, for the music scene here.

We talked for a while as he worked; he laughed at my easy ability to turn away the women who always came up to me, and asked why I _wanted_ to turn 'em away. He got real busy at one point and I went to take a leak. When I got back, I just happened to look over toward the dinin' room and there was Esme, starin' right back at me.

"I saw you," she said, "through the window when you were walking up the street. I almost choked on my dinner."

"Why were you there anyway?" I asked.

"I'd been staying there since I officially decided to do the show. I'd bought the condo, but it was being painted. That was my last night at the hotel.

"I usually went out and brought something back for dinner," she said," but that particular night, I was feeling a little down, and I wanted to be around people I guess. And there you were, and I wondered why I couldn't meet a hot guy like you." I grinned.

"You walked in, all tall and sexy in jeans and boots, completely unconcerned with all the men in suits around you. I'd never seen anyone like you. You turned every female head you passed, let me tell you." She looked as if she was relivin' the whole thing in her mind.

"And it wasn't just your looks. You actually talked to the doorman, and the workers in the lobby. Then you had a long conversation with the bartender. Like they were real people, not servants. Most of the men I grew up with don't acknowledge _regular_ people. That's when I knew you were different."

"I like people, always have," I told her honestly. "I'm me, no matter who I'm with, and I'm fine with that. I see people as people, not as rich or poor." She smiled warmly, and I thought I should let her know a little more about me.

"You know, until I met you, I had a strict policy of not datin' in Seattle," I said. Surprisingly, she laughed right in my face.

"You expect me to believe that? You're basically sex on legs, and you want me to believe that you hadn't _dated_ the whole you were here, until me?" She shook her head and mumbled to herself, still laughin'. Her emphasis on the word dated told me that she knew what I really meant by that word.

"I said not in Seattle," I replied, highly amused by her reaction.

"What did you do, go to Portland?" she asked, with a smirk.

"Well, I do masturbate, Esme," I said with a grin, knowin' that would make her squirm.

"Jasper!" she whispered with a beautiful blush.

"What? It's a perfectly harmless and satisfactory thing to do." She looked at me, shook her head, still chucklin', and drank her coffee.

"So you're telling me that a sexual guy like you had no female contact for five years until me?" she said, with a mockin' tone.

"No. I'm not. I go home at least 4 or 5 times a year. Promise to my mama when I told her I was comin' out here. When I'm home, if I happen to meet someone and I'm feelin' so inclined, things happen."

That seemed to stop the laughin', and I could see the wheels in her head turnin'.

"So you have a regular person, that you_ see _back home?" she asked quietly. Even though I was slightly uncomfortable, I was proud of her for asking these questions. She _should_ be asking if we were gonna give us a go.

"No. Just randoms," I answered casually.

"Why this rule anyway? Why can't you date someone here? You certainly haven't had a problem with me." She was gettin' a little testy now, which I expected.

"Because PhD programs, all of 'em, are _very_ competitive. I wanted to come to this one bad because one of the professors isthebest in the field. I worked my ass off to get in this program, and there was no way in hell I was gonna let somethin' as basic as sex cause problems for me. I didn't know Seattle much when I got here, still don't, so I wasn't gonna risk sleepin' with some random person who might be related to somebody in my department. This program, and my research, mean everything to me, and I won't jeopardize it."

"But what about me though?" she asked. "I could have been married to someone in the program."

"Well, I'm pretty familiar now with the spouses of everyone in my department," I said with a chuckle. "But truly, I fuckin' lost my mind when I saw you. You are like no one I've ever met. Just beautiful. I wasn't thinkin' at all when I came over to you. Or when I took you home."

She snorted again. "_You _weren't thinking? I told you yesterday how I spent all that time working on myself and soon as a guy flashes a smile, I run off and hop into bed. So you can see why I freaked out."

"Really I can't," I said. "After the first night, I wouldn't have given it a second thought. But after three weeks? I couldn't understand it." We both stared at each other and didn't say anything else as we finished the remnants of our breakfast.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure," I replied.

"How many women, Jasper?"

"I ain't gonna lie to ya; it's a lot."

"How many is_ a lot_?"

"I don't know the exact number." I wasn't a head count kinda guy.

"Humor me," she said, very seriously.

"If I had to pin it down, I'd say fifty or so." I knew there weren't anymore than that.

"_Or so_," she said, with her eyes practically jumpin' outta her head. I nodded.

"Tell me, Mr. Psychologist, what do you think it is that makes a seemingly nice person hop into bed with fifty _or so_ strangers?" Her entire body stiffened in defense.

"Basic human nature, male sex, ego, and narcissism. In no particular order," I said with a smile. "I'm a good lookin' guy, I'm confident. It ain't that hard."

She had crossed her arms in a huff; and I noticed that her eyes were startin' to water. She'd sat there yesterday and calmly told me about her torture without a blink, yet now she wanted to cry.

"Why the tears, darlin'?" I asked.

"For one thing, I'm... bothered that you slept with all those women. I thought you were a good guy. You could have diseases!" she said, borderline hysterical.

"Esme, it don't make me a bad guy cuz I've had a lotta sex. And I don't have any diseases, never have." I could see her gearin' up to protest, so I hurried on.

"I was tested at my last physical, and I use condoms all the time." She looked skeptical.

"Maybe you'll believe this then. One of my brothers got his girlfriend pregnant when they were still in high school. That kinda drilled it home for all of us." Her eyes widened in alarm then. That's how we all looked when we found out.

"And because I know you want to know, the last time I was with any other woman was in February, back home. Every single woman I ever been with knew exactly what it was; there was no pretense. And if I remember right, Saturday it's what you said _you_ wanted. So I can't understand why you're so upset. "

"How am I supposed to compete with all those... _others_? I've only been with two people, one of whom said I was horrible," she finally said.

"There ain't no competition," I said, tryin' to calm her down. "I'm sure all those women are married now or in relationships anyway. They're not sittin' around waitin' for me to ask for their hands in marriage."

"No offense," she replied, "but I've had sex with you. I wouldn't be so sure about that. And you expect me to believe that you could just be satisfied with me?"

"You seem to forget that in all the times we've been together, I can't seem to keep my hands off you. There is somethin' about you that I can't stay away from. Nothin' like this has happened to me before." This seemed to resonate with her, more than anything else I'd said.

"I had no intention of getting so attached after what I went through with Charles. But I can't seem to get you out of my head," she said in acquiescence.

"Or bed," I added, as we both laughed.

The waitress came by to see if we were done. She took our plates and topped off our coffee.

"You really want to try this? With me? _Only me_?" she asked, with emphasis on the last part.

"I do," I answered.

"There's something else you should know about me then," she said somberly. "I still have some complications from my attack. It might be hard for me to have children because of my internal injuries. The doctors can't say for sure, but I thought you should know. Do you want kids?"

"Right now, no. But who knows in the future?" I replied. She hunched over then, lookin' defeated. "Wouldn't mind adoptin' though, if we wanted to and couldn't," I added. She looked up and smiled brightly then, especially when I said _we. _

"The doctors also think I have slight nervous system damage. I get faint sometimes, especially if I haven't eaten enough. And lately, I seem to get preoccupied and don't eat enough."

"Wonder why that is?" I said with a grin. I'm glad she told me that though; it was important. There was somethin' else I wanted to know.

"Was he your first?" I asked.

"Second," she said with a pitiful laugh, shakin' her head. "I was sheltered, remember?"

"There's no need to apologize. You're in experienced hands now," I said, tryin' to make the situation lighter. She rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"Seriously, Esme, you've shared some difficult things with me. I know it was hard for you, but it's important if we're gonna do this."

"I like that you keep saying that," she said with a genuine smile.

We sipped our coffee for a bit more, until I checked my phone for the time and she broke the silence.

"Do you need to leave?" she asked.

"In half an hour or so," I replied. She raised her eyebrow at the _or so _comment. I'd have to remember not to pull that one out too much.

"Good," she said, settlin' back against the booth. "So, you learned all about me yesterday, and I still don't know much about you."

"Ask away," I replied.

"Tell me about your family. You've mentioned them a few times."

"Where to begin about the fabulous Whitlocks?" I asked. She laughed loudly. Good thing there weren't many people in here, or they'd have gotten an earful from the two of us.

"My parents been together close to thirty years. Still live in the same house we grew up in. Mama runs a daycare center at the house. You ain't never seen so many toys," I said, shakin' my head at the thought. Esme smiled.

"Daddy works for Texas A and M; he's a building mechanic. He can fix almost anything."

"You have a brother?" she asked with genuine interest.

"_Two_, I'm the oldest. Liam is 27, just a year younger than me. Him and his ex had my spoiled-rotten, gorgeous niece Maria in high school. She's ten goin' on twenty five," I said to Esme's amusement. "You oughta see the clothes they let her wear.

"Liam's a cook. Makes a mean brisket. He got married a few years ago, not to Maria's mom, and he's expectin' a baby near Thanksgivin'." That was a divorce waitin' to happen, but you can't tell him nothin'. Esme waited eagerly for more.

"Then my little brother Riley is 22; got more money than me or Liam," I laughed. "He's a mechanic too, only he works on motorcycles and motorbikes, that sort of thing. Looks just like me, except all tatted up, piercin's everywhere. Women with him all the time. Got his own house and everything. That's why it's not really so hard for me to, uh, meet someone when I go home," I said, rubbin' the back of my neck. Probably shouldn't have brought that up. She didn't say anything though.

"No sisters?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"Are you all close?" The longin' was plain on her face.

"Definitely. You'll see. And when you meet my Daddy, he won't say more than a few words to you. But when you're gone, he'll talk about you like he knows your whole life story."

"When I meet him?" she asked, lookin' alarmed.

"Oh yeah," I said with a smirk. "You gotta come next time I go. Mama wants to meet you. '_Finally met your match_' is what she said."

"You told her about me?" she asked, her mouth hangin' open. "About Saturday?"

"Yup."

"Does she hate me?"

"Nuh uh. She said you'd come to your senses eventually." We laughed long at that.

"I can't wait to ask if she's seen your show. Sounds right up her alley," I said.

She placed her head in her hands and moaned. "They're gonna think I'm not right for you. I'm too old; not like the others."

"First of all, you're not too old, and they will love that you're not like the others. Well, maybe not Riley," I said, honestly. She looked a little relieved.

The waitress came with the check then. I started to ask Esme to pay it as a joke, but she might actually think I was serious and I didn't want that. Too early for sugar mama jokes and all.

As I counted out the money, Esme spoke again.

"We're going to have to work hard at this... relationship, aren't we?"

I nodded, placin' my hand out to help her out of the booth.

"It ain't gonna be easy between us. No point sugar coatin' it. Especially this upcomin' school year, I'm not gonna have a whole lotta free time. These past few weeks I've been between quarters. But we've started again, and I won't have as much free time. You and I, we'll make it work though."

"I think that's actually for the best. If we were together all the time, I think I might start to feel smothered again, like I did with... him."

"Nothin' with me will ever be like it was with him," I said, takin' her hand in mine. We walked to her car and enjoyed a blatantly obnoxious public display of affection before we parted. She excitedly reminded me about the dinner thing tonight. As I watched her drive off, I wondered what she'd done to me. Whatever it was, it felt good. Damn good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so, we have Jasper! Other notes:**

**1. Please forgive me for not delivering on the dinner; these two just had so much to hash out. It won't take a month for the dinner update as it's 75% written already. It will still be in JPOV, as a Part 2. I know that no one else had two parts, but we hadn't learned much of Jasper or Esme's background, so I think it's okay.**

**2. To all my fellow East Coasters, first an earthquake, now a hurricane. I don't want to think about what else Mother Nature might have in store for us. I hope you are all safe!**

**3. If you haven't already, check out my profile. There's a link to my blog on which you will find the gang as I envision them. I also have fic rec's in the profile as well. **

**4. I am not a Texan nor am I a psychologist or PhD student; I am merely a writer with grandiose ideas LOL. So if I have offended your sensibilities if you are any of the above, then please forgive me.**

**5. It is true that some economic pundits did in fact blame HGTV for its part in the housing crash a few years back. **

**6. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**As always, special thanks to my beta ExquisiteEdward. **

**She is the lemony yin to my wordy yang! **

**Wait... that didn't sound so good LOL**

**Just know that she's awesome and**

**pushes me to be the best writer I can be.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Explanations, Part 2<p>

JPOV, continued

I rushed inside to shower and change, thinkin' of what I should wear. As I combed my hair, I remembered that Esme specifically called it a "dinner party" and that had to mean somethin'. I settled on a short-sleeve white shirt with snaps down the front instead of buttons. That made it dressier. And I put on black jeans instead of blue. Yes, much sharper. Washed and dressed, I finally left and knocked on Esme's door with ten minutes to spare.

"You're wearing jeans?" she asked, lookin' up at me with a horrified expression when she opened the door.

"It's just dinner at somebody's house ain't it?" I replied. "These are new!" I actually thought I looked pretty good.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's not a big deal. I'm glad you came," she said, though she looked extremely frazzled as she locked the door.

"Anything for you," I remarked. I noticed the gift bag in her hand as we walked down to the parking lot.

"A bottle of wine," she replied to my unspoken question.

"Shit, Esme! Was I supposed to bring somethin'?"

"No, this'll be from both of us," she said. "You being there will be a big enough contribution to the evening." I was surprised when she walked past her car.

"You wanna take my truck? Sure it's fancy enough?" I asked, teasin' her.

"This is perfectly fine. They're not snobs or anything. I want to ride in this; I've never ridden in a truck before." My Avalanche was a little... sportier... than a regular pickup truck. I hadn't realized that Esme had paid any attention to it though.

Ridin' together would actually be a first for us. Usually, we took separate cars everywhere at her request; I think she always wanted to make sure she had a way to escape should the need arise. I had to respect that, especially after hearin' about her attack.

"Fine with me," I said as I opened the passenger door and put the gift bag on the floor. I watched for a second as Esme tried to figure out how to step up into the cab of the truck. Then I put my hands on her waist, and looked at her to gain her permission. She nodded and I lifted her in, tryin' not to stare at her legs and her shoes. The dress she wore stopped right above her knee and she had on some shiny black heels. Damn she looked hot in my truck! Yep, we'd have to fuck in here... soon.

She directed me through her community. It was way bigger than I thought. The properties got larger and more expensive lookin' the farther we went.

At one point, we passed a Rolls Royce going in the opposite direction. Esme looked at it with great interest. "Your next purchase?" I asked with a smirk.

"No," she sighed. "Like I said, Jasper, I'm on a budget these days. I've really downsized."

I laughed so hard I almost lost my breath. "So your condo and your Mercedes, that's you downsized?"

She had to smile. "For me, it is. I grew up... differently."

"Differently meanin' richly," I said, in a mocking tone. She nodded.

"Good thing I don't have a problem with filthy, stinkin', stuck-up, rich folk," I said and she laughed.

Eventually, we arrived at a driveway with an iron security gate, and Esme said that this was our destination. I pulled up next to the intercom and a voice called out as soon as I got my window open.

"Jasper?" a woman's voice asked excitedly.

"Uhh, yeah," I said, momentarily spooked, until I looked up and saw the mounted camera.

"Hi, Rose!" Esme yelled across me as the gate opened.

As we drove up to the house, I did start to feel bad about not dressin' up more. These folks had money. _A lot_ of money. There was lawn everywhere I looked, on either side of the driveway, and already I was enjoyin' a fuckin' incredible view of the mountains in the background. The driveway opened up to a larger paved area. In the center, there was a large arrangement of different sized boulders somehow made into a fountain, all surrounded by a ledge faced with the same type of stone I'd seen throughout the neighborhood. The large house in front of us only appeared a few stories high, but it seemed to extend far into the property. The entire house was wood, stone, and glass, as far as they eye could see. Damn...

A blond guy who looked around our age stood at the end of the walkway. He had on dark slacks and a white polo shirt, no suit or tie. I felt a little better. He motioned to me to park along the fountain, behind a Volvo coupe which was behind an Aston Martin. Sure don't see those every day. He walked over and helped Esme out of the truck.

By the time I made it around to them, I felt a little heated at the sight of her huggin' him. Jealousy was not somethin' I ever really dealt with before; guess that was my welcome to the wonderful world of relationships.

"Esme, so glad you could make it!" he said, finally steppin' away. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Carlisle, I'm so excited," she answered. She stepped back and turned to me. "This is my friend..."

"Carlisle Cullen, welcome to my home," he said importantly, walkin' right up to me, before she could finish. I didn't miss his instant appraisal of my outfit.

"Jasper Whitlock. Good to meet ya," I said casually as we shook hands. It was already startin'. I told myself I wouldn't come in here analyzin' everybody, but I had to chuckle at how quickly he let it be known that this was his place, and he was runnin' the show. As if that giant watch he wore didn't tell me that he had some serious money.

"Where in Texas do you call home?" Carlisle asked. I just raised my eyebrow at him in question. I'd never said where I was from, but he likely placed my accent.

"I travel often, and I've done more than a little business in Texas. No hiding that accent," he said warmly.

"When I came to Seattle I was 'fraid I'd lose it, so I'm glad to hear you say that. And College Station, to answer your question," I said.

"An Aggie?" he asked, as I nodded.

"Good to know. And by the way, I think it's great you didn't try to lose the accent," he replied.

"Great place ya got here," I said, as we both looked at the incredible view of the mountains in the distance. This property was elevated, so you could really see into the distance.

"Thanks. You have no idea who I am, do you?" he asked with a smirk.

"None," I replied. I mean, he clearly was a really rich fucker, but I had no idea how he got that way. He just shook his head and smiled.

"Jasper, you have no idea how refreshing it is to hear that," he said and patted me on the shoulder.

Before any additional conversation could be had, another car pulled up, a big Jeep, out of which hopped a big muscled-up guy; he had to be at least six foot five. He wore a black polo shirt and black jeans. I really didn't feel so bad now. He opened the door for a woman who barely looked twenty-one. She was almost as casual as me, with white pants, flat sandals, and a black top with white stripes. Her rich brown hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail with curls at the end. Very pretty, without really tryin'. Esme was already hugging her, and Carlisle quickly shook hands with the man.

As I got closer to him, I had to do a double take. He was the spittin' image of Felix McCarty, the Dolphins player who died 'bout a month ago. I had him on my fantasy team back in the day. That story had been all over ESPN. I knew the funeral had been somewhere in Seattle; this had to be his brother. Wow. I bet he was going through a lot right now, but I didn't come here to be dolin' out professional advice.

"Hi, Emmett!" Esme said, huggin' him too. I walked closer and the woman extended her hand.

"You must be Jasper," she said, grinnin'. "I'm Bella Swan."

"A pleasure, Bella," I said. Seems I had been a topic of conversation. The huge guy stepped up next and also shook my hand.

"Hi, Jasper. Emmett McCarty," he said with a curious look on his face.

"Hey, Emmett," I said. "Jasper Whitlock."

"You look_ so _familiar, dude," he said, surprisin' me cuz I was the one who recognized him.

"Hmmm," I said, tryin' to think where he might have seen me. "Think I'd have remembered someone of your... stature." He laughed. Before anyone could say anything else, the front door opened and three more people came out.

First was a tall blond in a black dress with white along the edges. It came to her knees like Esme's. All she needed was a string of pearls and she could have stepped right outta the fifties. Her hair was put up, kinda like Esme's. Before I could blink she was in front of me.

"Hi, Jasper! I'm Rosalie Cullen, but please call me Rose. Welcome to our home," she said with authority. Very direct. Everyone seemed to know who I was so Esme must have briefed 'em. Wonder what she said.

"Jasper Whitlock," I said as I shook her hand. "Thanks for the invite, Rose."

"You're welcome. Thanks for coming." She went and stood by Carlisle as the last of the men stepped forward. He wore black slacks and a black-and-white striped button down, no tie, no jacket, though his shirt was tucked in and mine wasn't. He was the dressiest of the men, but not by much. It was clear that all us guys had put our collective feet down about gettin' too dressed up, because the women were much more put together.

"Edward Masen," he said kindly. "Any friend of Esme's... you know the rest." I laughed. I wasn't in the business of checkin' out men, but he was a good-lookin' dude.

"Jasper Whitlock, good to meet ya," I said again.

The last person somewhat reluctantly came forward. She was a tiny little thing, wearin' a white dress and sky-high black heels, shiny like Esme's. She had gray eyes that really contrasted her dark hair. She was real pretty... and _real_ high-maintenance looking. Her hair band matched her jewelry which matched her shoes and so on.

"Jasper Whitlock," I said, walkin' the rest of the short way to her. After a second she gave a tight smile and said, "Hello. Alice Masen." She quickly walked away and stood next to Edward. She wasn't exactly frownin' at me, but she wasn't smilin' either.

There was an awkward pause as we stood around, most eyes on me. So I decided to bring a little humor since I had noticed a theme.

"Glad I picked this outfit. I wasn't given the black and white memo," I said, raisin' an eyebrow at Esme who did the same back at me. Everyone, 'cept Alice, laughed and laughed. That was my first time realizin' that there might be some awkwardness this evening. It wasn't _that_ funny.

"Well, let's get inside," Rose said. "I'm so glad you all could make it. Really." We followed her in, all but Edward and Carlisle who had started a seemingly involved discussion near his car. I heard something about a theatre and a board.

The entire first floor was basically one gigantic open space, with paneled columns providing support at different points around the room and a few half walls delineating the rooms. I never been in a home this big. The atmosphere seemed a little cold to me.

"Dinner will be served soon, but hors d'oeuvres and drinks will be coming around. We'll take you on a tour a little later. That is if you all want a tour, I don't want to seem like we're showing off," Rose said. She seemed awful nervous too. Esme handed her the gift bag, and I swear she almost started bawlin' on the spot.

"I'd love a look around," said Esme, as the others nodded. Esme really seemed to like these people, all of whom appeared to be roughly our age, late twenties, early thirties, 'cept Bella. But I got the feelin' that she looked younger than she was. They seemed nice enough so far anyway.

My thoughts were interrupted by Emmett who had moved away from the ladies as they were fussin' over Bella. I thought she looked fine, but even though she was the least formal of the four women, apparently she was more made up than normal.

"Do you play softball?" Emmett asked.

"A few years back. I was on the intramural team," I replied.

"U-Dub?" he asked. I nodded.

"_That's _where I know you from," he said, snappin' his finger and pointin' at me.

"I'd have remembered playin' you," I responded with a laugh.

"Nah, I haven't had the time to play since college. But a buddy of mine plays, and I go watch his team when I can. I remember you though," he said firmly.

"I'm serious; it's been at least two years," I replied.

"It was you, dude," he said. "You were _really_ good, and some of the guys were trying to figure out how to make you have an accident." We both laughed at that, some of my old teams back home got that competitive, but we never took it that far.

Before I could ask what he meant, a woman came by offerin' us champagne.

"You wouldn't have a beer wouldya?" I asked with a smile.

"If you head over to the bar, sir, we have an excellent selection."

We arrived at the bar area she'd pointed to, and a bartender was already settin' up two small trays with taster glasses filled with different colored beers. Goddamn microbeers. I heard Emmett groan next to me. I appreciated the microbrewin' subculture; it was actually a great area for study, but when I wanna beer, I don't want nothin' fancy. She started tellin' us about the samples; I heard pale ale, IPA, and porter, and I just couldn't take no more. I had to take action. Puttin' on the thickest accent I could muster, I flashed her a great big smile.

"I surely don't mean to be a bother, but I wonder if ya got any Bud?" I cocked my head to the side and added a wink for good measure.

"Same for me if you have it," Emmett quickly chimed in.

She looked alarmed for one second. I think the microbeer was supposed to be a part of this whole fancy dinner experience. Her expression quickly transformed into a smile as she stared at me, then she shook her head as if to clear it. The power of charm, which I had in spades. She smiled and looked flustered, but quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

"Dude, I am _so_ glad you're here," Emmett said lettin' out a breath. "I probably would have drank that fancy ass beer, just to keep the peace."

"Well, I ain't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I don't experiment with beer," I said seriously.

"I think you and me are gonna get along just fine," Emmett replied, still laughin'. The bartender returned with two large wine glasses of regular lookin' beer.

"Thank you," I said and she blushed and walked away. We laughed at the beer in wine glasses, but chugged anyway. Rosalie appeared then; I hadn't even seen her nearby.

"Oh my God!" she said, takin' in a deep breath. "They gave you beer in a wine glass? They're supposed to..."

"Please don't get nobody in trouble on my account," I said quickly. "She put out the other beer, but I asked for this instead."

"And it all goes down the same way, no matter what kind of glass it's in," Emmett said. "It's all going to be fine, Rose. Take a deep breath. It's just dinner."

"Thanks, Emmett," she said, letting out a sigh. "I just want it all to be perfect, you know?"

She looked at me then. "I figured not everyone would want wine, or the microbeer, so I asked them to bring something more standard. Looks like that was a good call," she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen, the chef would like a word." Rosalie hurried off then with a nervous-lookin' young man.

Emmett and I talked a little more, and he told me about his job at Hike Washington. You could see the joy in his face when he talked about it; it always made a difference when people liked what they did. He asked what I did and when I told him I was pursuin' a PhD, he seemed interested. But when I told him my major, he got a hard look on his face.

"So you wanna be a head shrink?" he asked in a slightly hostile tone.

"No. That's clinical psychology. Social focuses on studyin' interaction. Why do people act certain ways in groups? How does a group influence behavior? I want to keep doin' research and writin'; that's what I love."

That seemed to calm him a little, and when he spoke again, he was less hostile. "You seem like a regular guy. I wouldn't have expected you to get into work like that."

"I always had a way with people, and I always wanted to understand more about why that is," I said. "I like studyin' behavior and why we act like we do. A 'shrink', as you call it, can help work through personal problems, but that's not what I want to do at all."

"Just stay outta my head, and we should be cool then," Emmett said with a smile.

"No worries, man. I don't have time to figure out what's goin' on in my own head these days, let alone anyone else's," I said, with a chuckle.

"I thought it might be a good time to take a tour," Rosalie said loudly, and I was shocked to turn and find everyone, Edward and Carlisle included, standin' nearby. I don't know how much they'd heard, but I figured a lot. That was fine by me so I wouldn't have to keep explainin' what I do.

"Sounds great," Bella said, quickly tuggin' Emmett along. Esme came and grabbed my hand and I put my wine-glass beer down and smiled at her. I noticed that Alice was starin' at me with a not-so-pleased expression on her face. Perhaps she had the same view of psychology as Emmett.

Rosalie and Carlisle, strikin' couple that they were, led us on a tour of the house. I lost track of how many rooms there were; I heard six bedrooms and six-and-a-half baths though. After showing us a small movie theater, a wine cellar, and a library, Carlisle led us to the basement. As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs, we stood in a lobby-like area and faced a thick set of clear glass doors. After goin' through a series of steps to unlock them, he turned on a light and led us inside.

I instantly wanted outta that place. I had a feelin' I might break something, and I didn't think the stuff in there could easily be replaced. The room was long and wide; I think it took up the whole basement. The shelves along the walls held all kinds of things: vases, pottery, books, and statues. There were a few old chairs, tables, and trunks in the room too, and even a few glass cases on stands with jewelry in them. I didn't wanna think about the cost of the art on the walls in there. Yep, I needed to leave. I couldn't afford to replace shit in there.

I left fairly quickly, followed by Rose, and soon by Edward and Esme. We joined Emmett in the lobby; who'd never entered the room in the first place. Bella and Alice, though, were like kids in a candy store in there with Carlisle. There was real glee on his face as he showed them item after item.

"No offense, Rose, but who the fuck has a museum in their house?" Emmett asked a little harshly, shakin' his head. Now that he said that, it _did_ look like a room in a museum.

"One of the many things I'm still getting used to, trust me," she said with a roll of her eyes. The two of them walked over and sat on the stairs, and continued their chat.

Esme nudged me and whispered, "Now do you believe that I'm living on a budget?"

"Yep," I said. "Why'd you hightail it outta there? I thought you'd like that sorta thing."

"My father had a room like that," she said with a scowl. "I went in it once and received the worst scolding of my life. I was actually punished!" She seemed real angry about it too. Interestin'. Before I could try to change the subject, Edward spoke.

"Don't worry, Jasper," he said, "our house is nowhere near as high brow as this."

"_Oh no_," Esme said, with a smirk. "All they've got in their basement is about a hundred instruments, a stage, and a music studio." Edward laughed loudly, but I could tell Esme was serious. Again, damn...

"Why'd you leave so quick?" I asked Edward.

"Because I really can't take anymore of the _Carlisle says_ game," he said as he shook his head and Esme laughed. He continued in a high-pitched voice. "Don't drink from that mug! _Carlisle says_ it might be worth something. Did you know _Carlisle says_ this antique rug is worth four times what I paid for it? Did you hear what_ Carlisle says_ we can get for this lamp?" Esme and I were laughin' so hard at his imitation of Alice we were almost doubled over.

"So yeah," Edward said, laughin' too, "I'm kind of over that game right now." When we calmed down, Esme spoke.

"Edward, is Alice okay? She was so quiet earlier." Edward's eyes quickly darted to me, and then to Alice who was havin' a fine time gabbin' with Carlisle and Bella in the glass door room. Esme too looked at Alice then turned back to Edward with a sad look.

"Esme, it's not you," he said, his eyes dartin' to me again. He let out a long sigh. "I'm not sure how to say this, and it's probably going to sound crazy..." Me and Esme cracked up again at the thought of something sounding 'crazy' to me, the psychology major.

"Bad choice of words," he said, smilin'. "Alice sometimes gets strong... feelings. I won't go so far as to say premonitions. Just very strong, overpowering feelings." We all looked at her again with Bella and Carlisle, who was now up on a ladder that was attached to a wall, gettin' a box off of a high shelf to show them.

"If I had to venture a guess, I'd say it's you that's got her... unsettled," Edward said, lookin' at me apologetically.

"I just met her half an hour ago," I said, "can't imagine what I did." I chuckled.

"You didn't do a thing, but now that I know what you do, or what you're studying, I think I know what the problem is."

"Me too," Emmett said, from next to us. Rose had walked over too.

Edward continued. "Without telling too much of Alice's background, I will say that she had a _very_ difficult childhood. Difficult isn't a strong enough word." Esme gasped a little and looked through the glass at her friend sadly.

"And I'm guessin' she had to see a lotta doctors, _therapists_," I said. He nodded.

"But I never told her what Jasper does," Esme said.

"You didn't need to," Edward said. "Like I said, sometimes, she just has feelings about things. As soon as we stepped outside and saw you, she had a reaction. I'm not saying she's psychic and she knew what you were studying..."

"But_ I _was the bad feelin' nonetheless," I replied. He nodded.

"Me and Alice have some of the same issues about your line of work," Emmett said, "so like I said about me, long as you keep all the mind fuckery to yourself, pardon my French, I'm sure she'll come around."

"I got it," I said, "some people _have _had bad experiences which turns them off to the good that therapy can do. But I'd never push someone into it if they weren't receptive."

"I_ am_ receptive and I might just show up on your couch one day. Sometimes I feel like I'm going' a little crazy. Especially these days," Rose said.

"I do know some very good docs I could refer you to, but really, that ain't my thing," I said.

"And Jasper's couch is _not_ for therapy, Rose," Esme said suggestively.

"Then what_ is_ it for, Esme?" Rose asked with a wink as we all laughed.

"Even if you're not clinical, I bet you've already got us put into types and categories in your head, don't you?" Edward asked excitedly. I'd had this reaction before. A lotta folks got a real thrill from meeting people in my field, almost like we were fortune tellers who could give them a quick self-analysis from a crystal ball.

"Only been here what, half an hour?" I said. "I'd need another fifteen minutes at least." They all cackled with laughter then, even Emmett.

Our laughter drew Alice, Carlisle, and Bella out of the museum room.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, lookin' directly at me.

"Just a little joke my niece told me," I said quickly, not wantin' to let on what we were really talkin' about.

"Cinderella and Princess Ariel get in a fight over some shoes," I said. Rose and Emmett snorted and Edward and Esme tried not to laugh.

"Ariel's a mermaid, she wouldn't need shoes," Bella replied, though I could see her wantin' to laugh.

"That's why Cinderella told her to fish off," I replied. Even Edward and Esme laughed then.

"A little low brow for you, don't you think, _Doc_?" Bella asked while laughing. I shrugged.

"As favorite uncle, those are the sorta things I listen to all the time," I said, seriously.

"It's getting late, and I think we're getting a little silly," Rose said. "Let's eat!"

We all filed upstairs and followed Rose and Carlisle to the dining area. There was a huge round table with eight chairs around it, though it could probably fit more. There was a name card at each settin' and more utensils and glasses than I thought necessary. Very formal. We took our seats and a chef came out from the kitchen to discuss the meal we'd be havin'. Then Carlisle stood.

"Before we eat, I wanted to say a few words. I have to be honest: I only invited you all here as something of a diversion. But now that we've all spent a little time together, I have to say that I'm glad to know all of you. Yes, you too, Emmett." Everyone laughed as Emmett rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Almost everyone I meet wants to know me for all the wrong reasons. It... feels good to meet successful people my own age, who don't want anything from me," Carlisle said with sincerity.

"So I appreciate all of you for coming. Jasper, I know we don't know much about you, but if you've been vetted by Esme, then you're good with me. Finally, I want to thank my Rose. I sprang this on her Saturday night, and look what she's put together." Rose beamed at him, and then she stood up.

"I'd like to make a toast," she said, "to the first of hopefully many more dinners." We all clinked glasses with a neighbor. While I tried to figure out which spoon to use for the soup, Bella spoke.

"If it's all right, I'd like to say grace before we eat." Rose and Carlisle looked very surprised, but nodded.

"I think that's a great idea, Bella," Edward said. We all grabbed hands and Bella began.

"Lord, we thank you for the meal that we are about to receive. But more especially, we thank you for bringing us all together. The past month, the past year, have been very hard on my immediate family, and I'm sure that many in this new family of friends would agree about their own lives. But in your wisdom and grace, you have brought us together. I am so thankful, we all are, for these new people and for all of the blessings you have bestowed upon us. I think our friendship can only make us stronger people, better able to help others in need, in our own families, and in the community. Amen."

"Amen," I said along with a few of the others. But as I looked up, I noticed that Esme was cryin', Emmett had his head in his hands, and Carlisle and Alice were starin' at Bella as if in shock. Then, Esme let out a sob and ran from the table, snifflin' the whole while, followed by Emmett.

I stood to follow Esme, but then I thought better of it and sat back down. Bella's words had clearly resonated with Esme and Emmett, both of whom had horrible things happen to them this past year. Esme said she hadn't told any of them what really happened to her and probably wouldn't. If I went runnin' behind her, some of them might follow, and it might cause a bigger scene than she wanted. She was gettin' stronger by the day, and I didn't wanna make things worse by actin' like she couldn't stand on her own two feet. I'd give her a few minutes to pull herself together. If she was gone longer than that, then I'd go.

"That was beautiful, Bella," I said.

"Thanks. I felt like it needed to be said," she replied.

"Should we go after them?" Rose said directly to me, lookin' alarmed.

"I think it's best to give them a few minutes; let 'em have a little privacy." She nodded. Carlisle was still busy starin' at Bella; Alice was now starin' at me. I just smiled quickly and turned to the gorgeous view outside.

A few minutes later, Esme returned, stoppin' to lean over and hug Bella. "Thank you," she whispered. When she sat back next to me, I rubbed her back. She looked up at me with such a sad expression, eyes rimmed red from cryin', makeup gone. I kissed her quickly on the lips. Emmett came back next, and he kissed the top of Bella's head before he sat back down.

The rest of dinner was a quiet, awkward affair. The food was real good, but I enjoyed watchin' the group more. Bella constantly watched how much Emmett ate and what he drank. Rose kept sneakin' glances around at all of us, like she was afraid we wouldn't like somethin'. Carlisle tried to fight it, but he looked very happy, there was no other word for it. Of everyone, Esme was the only one who knew how and when to use every utensil and glass during the courses, though she didn't eat very much. Emmett never lifted his eyes from his plate that I could tell, almost as if he didn't want to be dragged into any sort of conversation. Alice looked extremely uncomfortable, as if the effort from sittin' still and quiet was a challenge. Edward could barely keep his eyes from a piano across the room.

I didn't know if it was the prayer, the formality of the meal, or the newness of their friendship that was causin' the tension, but I could tell they needed some serious calmin' down.

"Must wash a lotta dishes if you eat like this every day," I said lightly. Rose and Carlisle looked at each other and smiled.

"In all honesty, Jasper," Carlisle said, "we haven't shared many meals here at all. Something we're working on changing."

"Us too," said Edward as Alice grinned up at him.

"Us three," replied Emmett, and everyone chuckled.

"I gotta say, it's hard to believe y'all just met," I said, tryin' to keep things light.

"It is," Edward said. "But it was quite a weekend." He shook his head and smirked, as the others nodded in agreement.

"I haven't told Jasper anything about the weekend," Esme explained, "so he's kind of in the dark."

"A lot must have happened for y'all to get so connected," I remarked. There was a pause then, with many nervous glances.

"I think I went through more emotions this one weekend than I have in the past three months," Rose replied to the amusement of the others.

"I believe we're having dessert on the patio," Carlisle said to me. "We can give you the highlights from the weekend out there." I nodded and there was awkward laughter all around.

* * *

><p>It was a perfect night to sit outside and shoot the breeze, hot but not humid with the sun just startin' to set. We all talked a little more as we ate dessert. I only ate a bite of mine, and Esme happily polished off the rest. She seemed in better spirits again as the conversation got less serious, and sweets weren't really my thing.<p>

"If you'd been there this weekend, Jasper, with what you do, you probably could have saved us a lot of confusion," Edward said genuinely. The others nodded.

"Oh, I don't know, I mighta been too preoccupied," I replied, lookin' directly at Esme.

"I think the story would have to start with Alice," Carlisle said indulgently.

"The sale was _not_ my idea," Alice replied, lookin' at Edward with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, and he began.

"Where to start?" he chuckled.

"Try the beginning, genius," Alice said with a roll of her eyes though she smiled. She seemed to finally be warmin' up, and I felt bad that my presence had somehow stifled her.

"Hmm. I guess I'd have to start with why we moved here in the first place," Edward said. "I'm a musician and Alice is a hair and makeup stylist. Our schedules are demanding. Our old apartment building was starting to feel like a frat house, parties all the time. We decided to move and look for a place to put down some roots."

"We loved our house as soon as we saw it," Alice said, obviously eager to contribute.

"We did," Edward said as they shared their memory. "We moved in a few months ago and made it clear to each other that this would be a fresh start for us. We'd get rid of most of our old crap and start our new adult life."

"That sounds almost exactly like us," Emmett surprisingly interrupted. "We had just had our five-year anniversary and wanted to get serious. One of us isn't keen on marriage," he looked directly at Bella who blushed.

"And I suggested that we get a place together. I thought that would prove how serious I was, how serious we were," Bella added. "It was a good time to buy, and I liked that this place was brand new. We'd make our own memories."

"I wanted a fresh start too," Esme said. "And this place just felt like home right away. I felt safe, and that was most important to me." I noticed a few of the others look at each other at Esme's admission, and I figured that they'd probably figured as much, not knowin' the extent of her story.

"I bought in because I know the builder, and I was getting close to thirty. I felt like it might be good to have a home base, kind of away from the rest of the people I know," Carlisle said. "But I've barely lived here at all. And then I met Rose and thought I had this great home for us, when it's been anything but for her."

"And I just wanted to be with my husband, and ended up living in all of this," Rose said, wavin' her hand around. "It was a lot to take on, more than I ever thought."

"And then you met this gang," I said with a grin.

"Yes, even though it started out... shaky," Rose responded. Everyone laughed and Rose looked embarrassed, but amused.

"I was on vacation a month ago," Edward said, "and wanted to get the last of our stuff unpacked. I knew there were a lot of boxes, but I didn't know every single one was jam packed."

"I hadn't really held up my end of the bargain," Alice replied softly, not lookin' at anyone. "And he kind of lost it on me. I... uh... have some... issues with um... collecting and not letting things go. Eds was worried about me." You could barely hear her by the time she finished.

"I told her that she had to get rid of most of it. There was no good reason to keep all that stuff; she'd promised to get rid of it. I thought a yard sale, for charity, would be a good idea, and a chance to meet some neighbors," Edward said, as everyone nodded at that.

"It took a good month to get it all planned and organized," he added. "The neighborhood association was thrilled to finally have a community event, and they let me hold the sale in the clubhouse. They paid for the food and decorations. We had it catered and everything. My mom came to town, and Alice's aunt. Friday night we were finishing the setup and that's when we met Emmett."

"The walls had been closing in on me at home," he said with a nervous look to Bella. He took a deep breath then. "My brother... my twin brother... died in an accident close to a month ago."

"Oh my God, Emmett! I didn't know!" Rosalie shrieked. She seemed shocked to hear this, as did Carlisle, but no one else did.

"Felix McCarty?" I asked. Emmett nodded, while Esme gave me a surprised look.

"Yeah. I thought you probably figured it out," Emmett said. I nodded.

"But I never told you," Esme said, turnin' to me. "How did you know?"

"He played pro football, Esme," Edward said. "Even though he hadn't played for a few years, it's a big sports news story. It's been all over ESPN and all the sports shows."

"And back when he played, he was great," I added. "If he had..."

"If he had been more serious about it, he'd still be playing right now," Emmett replied. "That was the story of his life really. Taking things for granted."

"Were you identical?" Rose asked, wipin' her eyes.

"No, but we looked a lot alike. Same build, dark hair, blue eyes," Emmett responded.

"Anyway," Emmett said, "the last month has been a blur. I don't know how all my work got done. Hadn't even thought about it. My mom was here, and she can be... hard to deal with. She's been even worse since he died. She wanted him buried back home in Forks, but he hated it there and I couldn't let him rest there. I owed him that much. That was a huge fight with my mom.

"His fiancée wanted him buried in Miami where they were living. There was no way I was going to have him that far away from me and Ma. It's not all that far for Ma to come here, but to ask her to go all the way to Miami just to visit his grave? No way. He never really liked it here either, but in his mind, it would be better than Forks.

"If Bella hadn't been there, I probably would have..." He left that sentence open, but I knew what he meant. It was not uncommon for those sufferin' a loss to think about suicide. Emmett went on.

"There was so much to handle, and she was there for me and never complained. And all I did was take her for granted and be a total dick to her when she was trying to help me. And it's not like she doesn't have her own crap to deal with."

"No, Em, it's okay, you were just..." Bella said, but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"It's not okay, Bell. I've been a total shit to you, and I'm so sorry. You should have just left me the way I treated you..." This caused more cryin' all around, all the women, plus Emmett. I had to say something.

"Emmett, I don't think you would up and leave Bella if the situation was reversed. She supported you because she loves you. Is that so hard to believe?" I asked quietly, while he shook his head.

"No," he mumbled, wipin' his face on a napkin.

"Then I think you should consider yourself a lucky guy that you have such a strong woman in your life. Blame wastes a lot of time, and that's my mama talkin', not psychology," I said as he leaned forward, head in hands. Bella mouthed 'thank you' to me. After a few moments, Emmett spoke again.

"Friday night, I was on our balcony, just to get some air, and I saw Alice and Edward setting up. I didn't know them yet though, but I could tell they were a couple because she was yappin' away, and he just took it." All the men laughed at that, and Alice gave him the finger though she was smilin'.

"Ma had been over that day, and Bella was talking and I just couldn't take anymore, so I went for a walk. That's when I ran into them setting up," Emmett said.

"Looking a total mess, I might add," Alice responded, smilin' at him warmly.

"Yes, looking a total mess that they took pity on," Emmett replied. "After a while, I just broke down, and Alice talked with me. Something about us just connected, and I talked for I don't know how long."

"I saw him down there with them," Bella said, "and I was mad at first, that he was talking to these new people when I'd been trying to get him to talk for weeks. Then I was just happy to see him out of the house. But when he was gone for a few hours, I was worried. I thought he might have passed out or something. So I went to go get him.

"When I got down to the clubhouse, Em was with Alice so I talked with Edward for a while. They talked for hours, and my feelings were hurt. I shouldn't have been upset, but I was."

"You had a lot goin' on, seems to me," I said to Bella. "Sounds like you had a right to be concerned, and who was lookin' after you?"

"Thanks, Jasper. That means a lot," Bella replied, completely breakin' down in heavy sobs then. Since the funeral, she clearly had been actin' as his caretaker, and stress on caretakers can be as bad or worse as the person goin' through the crisis. Carlisle looked about ready to grab Bella himself, but Emmett quickly pulled her into a hug.

"And then I had to open my big mouth and tease you about your hair, when I didn't even know you yet," Alice said, cryin' buckets too. "I really didn't mean anything by it, Bella. I was just joking. I don't have the best social skills." Edward followed Emmett's lead and scooped up Alice and held her close. Carlisle hadn't taken his eyes off Bella, and Esme and Rose sat quietly dabbin' their eyes with napkins.

"You _weren't_ joking because you're itching to get your hands on my hair," Bella said, smilin' through tears as everyone laughed. "But I didn't have to get as upset as I did. There was just so much going on and seeing Em talking to a total stranger was just the last straw." It took a few minutes for Alice and Bella to calm down. It was Esme who spoke next.

"Saturday morning, I pushed Jasper away like he was yesterday's newspaper. I'm brand new here, and I'm trying to start over too. He's been great to me," she said, tears fallin' over. It was my turn to pull her in for a hug.

"The second I told him to go, I knew it was a mistake," Esme said, wipin' her face as the others listened closely. "I thought I'd take the rest of the day to think and clear my head. I saw all the activity at the clubhouse and took a walk, and ran right into Alice. She told me about the sale, and I went in. We talked and laughed, and I met Emmett, Edward, and Bella. It felt really good especially since I've never had many friends. Sitting here now, I can't believe it's only been a few days since we all met."

"And then I flew in on my broom," Rose said with a grimace, as everyone laughed. "I was supposed to meet Carlisle, but he wasn't there yet. We were gonna pop in on the sale, meet some neighbors-possible clients for both of us," she said, grinnin' at Carlisle who grinned back. "Then we planned to go to dinner afterward.

"I got called in to work for a mandatory meeting that morning, and I was _not_ happy about that. I'd been really missing Carlisle, he travels so much, and I had a bad week. Driving to the clubhouse, I saw Bella walk by. I'd been... worried... about her anyway, she works so closely with Carlisle.

"We've only been married for five months," Rosalie said, continuin' her story. "As a new wife, I was concerned because the main person he's talked about since I've known him is her. So there she was walking by, no cares in the world. I was already upset, and the sight of her just made me mad. _So mad_ that once I got in the clubhouse, I just glared at her and stormed out," she said sheepishly.

"I went to the sale to see what neighbors turned up; who I might know, that sort of thing," Carlisle said. "As soon as I walked in, I could tell something had happened."

"_I _was the something," Rosalie remarked, to a round of groans and chuckles.

"If looks could kill, you wouldn't be talking to me right now," Bella said to me with a smirk.

"To make matters worse, I couldn't stop staring at Isabella because I never get to see her so relaxed, and I didn't know she lived here," Carlisle remarked.

"And I hadn't seen Carlisle in a while, and I really missed him. We work together," Bella said. "I'm a director at a... museum, and he's an antiques broker."

"So we were a little_ overfriendly _I guess, and I could see Esme and Alice giving each other looks," Carlisle said as the two women in question laughed. "So in trying to distract them from getting the wrong idea and spreading rumors, I invited everyone to dinner. And Edward and Emmett were not too happy," Carlisle said.

"Emmett and I kind of marked our territory when Carlisle walked in," Edward said, lookin' over at Emmett. Both men chuckled and shook their heads. To a person, every one of them smiled as they thought of their meeting.

"That does sound like quite a weekend," I said after a few minutes.

"That was only Saturday," all of them said almost at the same time, which caused all of us to fall out laughin'.

"Sunday," Edward began, "Emmett and Esme came by our house."

"And I was asleep and almost missed everything," Alice responded with a laugh, finally warmin' up.

"Bella called me while I was there," Emmett said.

"I was at work and Carlisle came by," Bella replied.

"After he invited everyone to dinner, I told him that we had to meet with Bella and Emmett to clear the air," said Rose.

"I went to see Bella at work to ask her," Carlisle said.

"Then they all came over to Alice and Edward's that night," said Esme, laughin'.

"And I couldn't believe that Rose was Carlisle's wife. There were rumors around town that he got married, but I didn't believe it because I didn't know he'd been dating anyone," Bella said.

"So Alice put the four of us in a room to duke it out," Emmett said as Alice punched his leg.

"And it was ugly at first, because Emmett had concerns about their friendship just like I did," Rose said with a warm smile to Emmett.

"Alice and Edward have some real antiques in their house, real finds," Carlisle said.

"So Carlisle and I were able to give a demonstration of how we work together," Bella said.

"But that didn't help at all," Emmett said.

"Not _at all_," Rosalie said with emphasis, as the four of them laughed. "But then Bella calmed us all down, and they talked about how they've come to rely on each other at work."

"Then Bella left and we were worried about her," Edward said.

"But Esme and I checked on her the next day and she was all right," Alice said with a warm smile that Bella returned. Again, they all smiled at their memories and there was a pause.

"How did the sale go? Was it a success?" I asked.

"Definitely," Edward said. "The proceeds helped three different charities."

"At least somethin' good came out of all the drama then, right?" I asked. They all nodded.

"The best thing for me," Alice said, lookin' at her hands, "was meeting you guys. I know people from work and there's my clients, but I've never felt so comfortable with people my age before, other than Edward. It's a good feeling."

"You guys have done more to help Em come around than I did in weeks. So even though I didn't want to go at first, I'm_ so _glad you had that sale," Bella explained.

"And I don't feel so alone here anymore," Rosalie said. "I've got... we've got... neighbors, hopefully friends, we can call on." They all nodded, and looked at me expectantly.

"All I did was revise a paper all weekend." They shrieked with laughter; again, I was glad to alleviate the tension. While they settled down, I asked a question.

"I think I've heard what everyone does for a livin' but you, Rose? What do you do?"

"I sell cars. I sold Audis for years, but now I sell Aston Martins," she said. I whistled, thinkin' of the beauty out front.

"Can't say I ever met a car sales... person before. What's it like?" I inquired.

"You can say salesman, I won't bite your head off," she chuckled. "Actually it's a much harder job than people realize. The hours can be long, you have to kiss a lot of ass sometimes. But honestly, I love it. I think I'm one of those people who are born to sell."

"How long have you sold cars?" Alice asked.

"About eight years," Rose replied. "I started working for an Audi dealership my last summer of high school. I worked in the office, answering phones, filing, that sort of thing. I was always interested in cars, and what I _really _wanted to do was become a mechanic."

"What stopped you?" Edward asked.

"While I was still working at Audi, I signed up for a year-long program at the community college. If you finished the program, you'd be certified as a mechanic. I lasted one month, and then I couldn't take it anymore." She said with a frown.

"You stopped?" Emmett asked. She nodded, lookin' very sad.

"The environment was... hostile, to say the least. There were several women in my group, and I'd hoped we'd all help each other especially with so many guys there. But..." She looked pained.

"They judged you cuz of your looks," I guessed. She nodded.

"Harassed would be a better word. It was bad. _Really _bad," she whispered. "The guys, the girls, the instructors. And it didn't help that I actually knew my shit."

"I know about hostile environments," Bella said with a grimace. "I think you did the right thing."

"Too bad we didn't know you back then, we would've handled that shit," Emmett said angrily. Carlisle too looked angry, but he hugged her to give some comfort.

"Thanks. I'm not a 'fight the system' sort of person. You probably think I just quit but it was really...," Rose said, lookin' down at her hands.

"I don't think we know ya well enough to make any judgment. From what you've said, I admire your resolve. You still worked with cars, and I bet you started hangin' with the mechanics when you went back to work, right?" I asked.

She laughed as she wiped away tears. "You're good, Doc," she chuckled. "I was still working at Audi. In the office, I worked with everybody in the dealership in one way or another. I got to be friends with most of the mechanics, and I'd go down there on my breaks and just hang around. They always answered my questions, and when there was down time, they would teach me. I never worked on the cars there or anything, but I learned so much.

"After a year working the office, I asked my boss to let me sell. I felt like I understood the process. She agreed and I was in sales there up until last year."

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"I'd been pretty comfortable, we had a good team. But then two pretty big things happened, right around the same time," Rose replied.

"First, my bosses' son took over the dealership. Jackass with a capital J. Smug, obnoxious, arrogant, stupid, I could go on. But we couldn't say shit against him. After two weeks, we were all thinking about leaving. And he really hated me because I didn't work the insane hours that everyone else did."

"I've heard the hours are bad. How were you able to get around that?" Edward asked.

"I wouldn't say I _got around_ the hours, I just didn't do as many," Rose said. "I worked a pretty straightforward forty hours, instead of the fifty or more most other people were putting in. I was still living at home, and I didn't have rent to pay like they all did, so tons of hours weren't a big deal to me. I was a good seller, and I'd been there so long, my boss was very good about working with me. Until her son came."

"What was the other thing that happened?" Esme asked.

"I went to the Seattle Auto Show one weekend with my sister and brothers. We always go, one of the few things we do together," Rose answered with a peaceful expression.

"I was at the Aston Martin exhibit, practically drooling over one of cars. The owner of the local dealership was there, and we started talking. When I told him what I did for a living, he told me to call him if I was ever interested in working for them. We go to that car show every year, and nothing like that _ever _happened to me before.

"My sister told me I'd be an idiot not to call the guy, whether I was happy at Audi or not. She's much more... aggressive than me," she said with a smirk. "I called him the next day, and I've been there almost a year now."

"Are you happy there?" Alice asked.

"Very. So far anyway. And the dealership is like walking into a magazine ad every day. You'd love it, Esme, with your designer's eye. You'll have to come by someday."

"It's a date," Esme said with a smile.

"I don't mean to be out of line, but I've always wondered, do you make more now, with such expensive cars?" Edward asked.

"I honestly don't make as much as people seem to think," she chuckled at some sort of inside joke. "But, yes, I do make more now. So far."

"Even in this economy?" Bella asked.

"The rich keep getting richer, right?" Rose said, somewhat disdainfully.

"Says the woman livin' in the mansion, sellin' Aston Martins," I said. Everyone laughed, even Carlisle, and Rose who blushed furiously.

"Esme, I don't know where you found this guy, but you better keep him," Rose said grinnin' at me widely.

"I don't know, Rose. I had a nice quiet life until he came into the picture. Now I'm all turned upside down." She looked at me, and we smiled at each other.

"Sometimes lives need to get turned upside down, keeps things lively," Carlisle said. Everyone nodded. We all sat, sipping coffee or drinks, just enjoying the moment. This was a real nice group of folks, good people. For the first time in I don't know how long, I almost felt like I was home.

"We have to do this again sometime," said Edward, as everyone agreed.

"We should get together once a week, at least until we get to know each other more," Alice suggested.

"It would be nice to have a big group for dinner; I love to cook," Bella said, almost to herself.

"Glad you said that cuz I was gonna volunteer us for next week," Emmett responded as Bella beamed at him.

"Where do y'all live?" I asked.

"In Building One," Emmett said. "The first building when you drive in."

"And we're in the townhomes, a few streets before you get here. Where do you live?" Edward asked.

"I rent a loft, about ten minutes away from here," I replied.

"Oh good, I won't have far to go when I visit you in a professional capacity," Rose said as everyone laughed.

"You and me both," Bella said to Rose.

"Not clinical, remember?" I said.

"You can say that all you want, Doc," Rose replied. "You're good. I never talk this much. A few minutes around you, and I can't shut up. Another ten, and who knows what I might have said."

We sat quietly again, and surprisingly it was Esme who broke up the party.

"Hate to be the party pooper guys," she said. Everyone groaned immediately. I was too busy laughin' cuz I knew why she was itchin' to get outta there. "We both have early meetings tomorrow."

"I bet," someone snorted.

"Our place next week, right? Same night and time?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"As of right now, that works for me," Esme replied before lookin' at me.

"Wednesday nights are usually good. And if not, I'd still come, just might not be on time," I said.

"I think I can swing it," Rose said. "If not, like Jasper, I'll be a little late." She looked at Carlisle pointedly.

"Uh, yes. I'll make sure I'm available. Won't be a problem," he replied.

It took forever to say goodbye, you would think they lived far apart and wouldn't see each other for months. As I moved my way to the door, someone called to me from behind.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a man in cowboy boots." I turned to find a smilin' Bella.

"When _have_ you seen a man in cowboy boots?" I asked, laughin'.

"I lived in Phoenix for most of my life growing up," she replied.

"So I guess you ain't used to this weather either, huh?" I asked.

"You're right about that. But Forks, where me and Emmett are from, is worse. At least you get some sun here, it's rare there." Before I could say anything else, she continued.

"We'll have to talk some time. I had planned to do exactly what you're doing. Stay in school, work toward a PhD, in literature. I would have tried to actually use it somehow, which I know is easier said than done."

"But?" I asked.

"But I fell into a very lucrative opportunity. _Set-up_ for is probably a better way to put it," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I would have been a fool to turn it down. I loved school though."

"You can always go back," I said.

"I just might," she said wistfully. "Someday. You know, my sister is on a big study of Native American tribes right now. Sounds like the type of thing you study."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. It could be very hard for outsiders to gain entry and acceptance into cultural groups, and that made study of some cultures difficult.

"Yup. She's Quileute," Bella replied.

"Oh yeah? Did you grow up together?" The questions were running through my mind. Before she could answer though, Esme came up to us.

"Ready to go?" she asked me eagerly. I smirked, highly amused at her eagerness to get home... to sleep. Right.

"Esme, before you go, come to the kitchen for a sec," Bella said. "I made mini cakes for everyone to take home." Esme looked at me with an irritated expression, and I laughed. Then, I heard another voice behind me.

"I have to say, you're not as bad as I first expected, Tex." This time it was Alice, wearin' a smirk. She really was a stunner; her gray eyes such a contrast with her dark hair.

"Glad to hear it," I said.

"I still don't understood why anyone would want to mess around in other people's minds. It's kind of like trying to play God, don't you think?" This little chat had turned serious pretty quick. I think little Alice had some bad experiences with psychotherapy.

"I don't," I replied calmly. "Because I've seen how understandin' the mind, and people's behavior, can help us all. Plus, if you do what you can to understand how people think, you can come up with ways to help them through tough situations."

"Well, it shouldn't be forced on people," she said nastily. I knew her anger was not directed at me.

"I agree, as long as they're not in danger of hurtin' others," I answered.

"You're _not_ God, you know. Some of you don't know what you're talking about," she answered snappily, crossin' her arms tight around herself. She was clearly traumatized by her experience, and I felt truly bad for her.

"You're right about that. But that's the same in any profession ain't it?" I asked. "I mean, my barber now does a great job, but I had to go through some bums to find him."

"Well, therapy bums can ruin people's lives," she said, lookin' very hurt.

"You're very right about that. It would be horrible for a person to have to overcome a bad situation _and_ a bad therapist," I said calmly.

"Don't start, Tex," she said, narrowin' her eyes at me. "Cut that shit right out." I raised my arms in surrender, and she grudgingly smiled.

"We playing nice over here?" Edward asked, comin' up behind her real fast. He rubbed her arms and kissed her cheek, and she looked much calmer as soon as he touched her. I couldn't imagine what he'd been through with her over the years.

"We're fine," I said with a grin. "I'm just promisin' not to perform any random acts of psychology on Alice here." They both laughed.

"And Tex, your barber might be good, but I'm better," Alice said. I just laughed and shook my head. She was... somethin' else. Before I could respond, I saw Esme motionin' to me from the door and said my goodbyes.

* * *

><p>We finally made it outside, and Esme practically ran to the truck. I helped her in and when I turned to get in myself, I found Rose had come up behind me this time.<p>

"I had you pegged as an F150 guy," she said as she looked at my Avalanche.

I laughed loudly. "You ain't really wrong about that; that's what we always had at home."

"I thought Ford people stayed with Ford, so why am I looking at a Chevy then?" she asked, continuing her perusal of the truck.

"Maybe this was my attempt to cityfy myself a little," I said with a smirk. It was her turn to laugh.

"Well, you stayed American anyway. I doubt you could go home with a foreign truck."

"I could, but I'd get teased," I said finally openin' my door.

"Being a student these days must pay more than I thought," Rose said boldly.

"Nah," I replied, "it's just that unlike most people around here, I'm still makin' payments."

She was about to respond when Esme blew the horn loudly.

"Sorry, Esme," Rose said, when I stopped laughin'. "I know you're anxious to get home to _sleep_ for your _meeting_."

"Sure am," Esme replied with a smirk. "See you tomorrow, Mrs. Cullen."

"The gate's open so you won't get slowed down," Rose said, laughin' openly at Esme.

"Guess, I'll be seein' y'all soon," I said in partin' to Rosalie and Carlisle who had come out too. "Thanks for dinner."

"I thought we'd never get out of there!" Esme said in an annoyed tone when I had shut the door and pulled off.

"Tired of your new friends already?" I asked with a smile.

"No, but I'll see Rose in the morning!"

"For what? You just saw her," I asked, confused.

"Carlisle's buying her a condo in the community. He's gone a lot and she's tired of being in there by herself. So he's buying her a smaller place to stay in when he's gone. She's gonna look at mine, and Bella and Emmett's, tomorrow. That'll give her a good idea because theirs is about twice the size of mine. She can decide if she wants to go bigger or smaller."

"You're serious?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, unconcerned.

"I thought they'd have all kinda housekeepers to stay and keep her company."

"Well, that's another thing. She said Carlisle hasn't had any staff in there because he doesn't trust anyone. She hired that crew just for tonight. You saw all those things he had in that museum room. I think he's a bit paranoid. That house is too big for her to be in alone."

"Must be nice to have that kind of money, huh?" I remarked. "House too big? Just buy a smaller one, maybe two."

She smiled uncomfortably, and I remembered that she _had _grown up with that kind of money.

"Sorry," I said. "I'm just not used to that lifestyle. Didn't mean to judge."

"It's no problem," she said lookin' happier. "We're still getting used to each other."

I turned into her parking lot and drove toward her car. Apparently, Esme had other ideas.

"Don't park here," she said. "Park at the end there, under that tree." She pointed to the very edge of the lot with nothing but forest on the side of it.

"Um, why?" I asked, confused. I'd parked in her lot a few times, always close to her car.

"Because you're loud, and I don't want anyone to hear," she said bluntly. Finally, I caught on.

"I think the word for you, little lady, is insatiable," I replied, quickly drivin' over as instructed.

"You made me this way," she retorted. Before I turned off the ignition, Esme had quite gracefully maneuvered herself into the backseat. I moved the front passenger seat up as far as it could go to give us more room.

"Good thinking. Done this a time or two have you?" she asked with not a hint of the anger she had displayed about my past exploits yesterday.

"In this truck, never," I replied, climbin' into the back. I guess we coulda just opened the door, but I don't think either of us was thinkin' all that clear at the moment.

"The first then?" she said, grinnin' happily.

"The first," I said as I sat back and she straddled my lap. We kissed until we were outta breath. As she leaned back, pantin' heavily, I slipped her dress and bra down, and hungrily sucked her left nipple into my mouth which got me the moan I wanted from her. She raked her nails through my hair as I gave equal attention to her other breast. After a few minutes, she suddenly pushed away from me and climbed off my lap. I leaned my head back to catch my breath wonderin' why she wanted me to stop when I felt her hands unzip my jeans.

"Fuck, Esme!" I yelled when I felt her slide her mouth down over me as far as she could go. Oral was a relatively new part of our exploits and we were both happy about that. She was on her knees on the seat and I leaned sideways to pull up her dress and rub on her ass, another favorite activity of mine. That's when I made a shockin' discovery.

"I didn't think prim and proper ladies like yourself walked around without their panties, Esme. Shame on you," I said. She hummed around my dick in reply, and I firmly pulled her off before this afterparty was over too soon. She sat up, hair wild, eyes bright, and chest heavin'. Then she reached into a cupholder where she'd apparently placed a condom when she'd moved to the back.

"I am a prim and proper lady, thank you very much," she said with a devilish gleam in her eye as she rolled the condom over me. "I took them off just before we left."

"I'm startin' to think this was a setup," I said just before she sat down on me, her back to my front this time, as we both hissed at the sensation.

"Oh well, I thought you'd like _this_ sort of setup. I promise not to do it again," she said between breaths as she raised herself up, then plopped back down on me.

"Didn't say I didn't like it," I replied as I held her still and thrust into her repeatedly, hard and fast. She was right, _we _were way too loud to try this any closer to the building. Soon she reached up and put her hands on the ceiling, arched her back, and came around me. After a few more slow pumps, I did too. I don't know how long we sat there catchin' our breath. Eventually, Esme slipped off of me and laid back on the seat with her legs stretched out over my lap. We stared at each other with stupid grins before she spoke.

"I don't know what you've done to me, Jasper Whitlock," she said, shakin' her head.

"I feel the same way, trust me," I said. Raisin' her legs up, I leaned over and grabbed a napkin from the junk tray up front. I put the condom in the napkin, stuck it in my pocket, then zipped up. I looked down and saw her panties in her purse. I grabbed 'em, opened her legs, and used 'em to wipe up what remnants of our activity I could see. She watched me curiously but didn't complain. When I rubbed over her clit in the process, she moaned again.

"You could be like in the Olympics for moanin', let me tell ya," I said as I turned the now-wet panties inside out and put em back in her purse. She just laughed.

"You know, there are other things you could use to clean me up," she said with a smirk.

"I know," I replied. "We'll have a closer inspection upstairs." She clapped at that. I opened the door and stretched before I walked around to the driver's side. Esme stayed right where she was until I drove and parked next to her car like usual.

"Time to get out, prim and proper," I said as I opened the door and helped her out. She grabbed her purse and I got Bella's cake.

"Can you stay tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. Gotta leave early though," I replied. She smiled and I followed her inside.

* * *

><p>I watched her walkin' around her beautiful kitchen, puttin' away the cake and fixin' glasses of ice water for both of us. Not for the first time I wondered what the hell kinda magic Esme Platt had worked over me. She talked and talked about the party and her new friends. I was only half-listenin' cuz I was too busy thinkin'. It made me nervous that I was so attached to her, so soon, and that I thought of us as a couple already.<p>

I had to admit, the evening had been good. People in the program always invited me to their homes; sometimes I went, sometimes I didn't. But I made sure I never got too close because of my focus on my studies. It was nice to be out with other couples, not worried about people tryin' to set me up with their sisters or friends, or worried about anybody tryin' to undermine my research or studies.

Why was she so different? How had she, so easily, broke through my tight defenses? Why was I already thinkin' about how my family would love her? 'Cept Riley though. He would hate her because she was stealin' his runnin' buddy. But he was 22 and I was 28, too old really to be doin' all the things he did anyway.

"You're not listening to me at all, are you?" the woman in question asked as she walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I wasn't," I answered honestly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, lookin' concerned. I stared back into those eyes, the ones that had hooked me in the first place.

"Fine, darlin'," I replied before I kissed her long and hard. "Just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we finally have dinner!**

**1. Abbreviations: U-Dub: University of Washington; Bud: Budweiser; Aggie: Texas A and M nickname.**

**2. Category change: I changed the category for this story from "Friendship/Humor" to "Friendship/Drama". To me, humor is the overriding element, but I do recognize that there is a lot of drama and I don't want to mislead.**

**Rosalie's up next, which will complete everyone's individual back story. In case anyone is wondering, I plan on another eight chapters after that, one for each POV again, though they may not be as long as the first group of chapters. **

**Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**Chapter Numbers: I count the two Jasper chapters as one long Chapter 7. As a result, my numbering will be off. What's shown in the dropdown as Chapter 9, is *really* Chapter 8. I apologize for any confusion. **

**Beta Thanks: I'm really starting to realize how hard it can be to find a good beta in fandom. I count myself INCREDIBLY lucky to have stumbled upon mine. ExquisiteEdward, you rock: I *heart* you LOL!**

**Reviewer Thanks: I want to take a moment to thank all of you who have taken the time to review this story, I truly appreciate your comments and your support. Many thanks to: _ExquisiteEdward, Tinithor, roshane, Mr. Shy Rockstar, Vicki-Emmett-McCarty, aurike, ForTheLoveOfEmmett, Jane-Vivian-Volturi,_ and_ kallaney_. To my lurkers, thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Feelings<strong>

**RPOV**

"Reenie!" I screamed into my cell phone excitedly. I rarely got to talk to my baby sister anymore. Even though she was only sixteen, her schedule was busier than mine. She and my parents lived in Los Angeles; I doubted they'd ever come back home.

"Did I wake you?" she asked in her soft little voice.

"No, I just got out of the shower. How are you? I miss you!" Talking to Irina always made me smile. We were very connected; I'd done more to raise her than Tanya ever had.

"I miss you too. Umm, how's your husband?" she asked, giggling. I smiled as I thought of how different she was from me and our older sister Victoria when we were that age. Reenie was demure, sweet, and innocent. Vicky had been a total rebel. I'd been somewhere in between. I was no angel, but I was nowhere near as bad as my big sis.

By seventeen, Vicky had already had a couple pregnancy scares, given up alcohol, and done all sorts of drugs. She'd been determined to drag me along for her wild ride, but I was three years younger and I wasn't comfortable doing everything she did.

"He's great. What's so funny, little girl?" I replied, in a mock angry tone.

"Nothing. It's just weird thinking about you being married. Especially since we weren't there." I still felt bad that my family hadn't been there to see me get married. But really, nobody would have come anyway. Everybody was so busy, we were all too busy... even for each other.

"You done filming?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Reenie said with a sigh. "We wrapped for the season, but we're doing a movie now."

"_Cheer Camp: The Movie_," I replied with overly dramatic flair, laughing at my own joke.

"You got it," she answered disgustedly.

"Oh, God. I was just joking!"

"Not a joke, unfortunately," she muttered.

"You'll be seventeen soon. Your character is like thirteen; aren't they thinking of phasing you out?" I wasn't being mean. She wanted off that show so she could try out for other projects.

"I've got this baby face thanks to Tanya's good genes!" she said in perfect imitation of Tanya, our super-confident mother. That is _so _something she would say. I snorted with laughter as did Reenie.

I'll give it to Tanya though, she_ did _have very good genes. She had her first child, my older brother Austin, when she was twenty. He was thirty-five now and looked older than she did, thanks to years of stress working toward his medical degree.

"But you still like it, right?" I asked seriously after a few moments.

"I do. I love acting. It's just all... the rest... that's a little much." My baby sister was very talented; she just didn't necessarily like the celebrity, or Tanya's revelry in that celebrity.

"Have you seen the baby?" I asked, moving on to a happier topic.

"Yup! He's so tiny!" She gushed. "He looks _just _like Austin."

Austin and Maggie, his wife, lived in California too. He finally finished his residency and was now a surgeon. They lived near my parents and Reenie, so at least my sister had some semblance of a normal family close by. Maggie was warm and loving, a great mom to my niece Nettie and baby AJ, who was just a month old. Reenie visited them often when things got too crazy.

"Maggie sent me pictures, but I don't know when I'll get out there to see him," I replied.

"You seen Vicky?" she asked, trying to sound indifferent. My big sister never really took to Irina, partly because she was fifteen when Irina was born. Reenie was hurt that she and Vicky had no real relationship, but it wasn't her fault. I wanted us all to get along, but Vicky could take or leave Henry and Reenie.

"I've talked to her," I replied, "but I haven't seen her for a few months. She's traveling a ton, on some really big cases."

"Tell her I asked about her. She never texts me back or calls me," Reenie said.

"She loves you; she's just busy," I said, trying to appease the hurt feelings I detected. Another change of subject was needed. "I went to see Henry last week and he's really getting serious with whatsherface."

"Really? I don't like her at all," remarked Reenie. Henry and Reenie had been pretty close until he'd gone to college last year.

"Total bitch," I said in agreement, recalling my visit last week. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have surprised them, but she didn't have to get so nasty about it.

"He was gonna come here for the summer, but stayed there for her instead. You need to work your breakup magic on that; you're getting soft in your old age," Reenie said. I laughed loudly; the two of us had always been self-appointed monitors of Henry's relationships.

"No time these days, Ree. He's on his own; hopefully he'll wise up before it's too late." Before she could answer I heard Tanya's loud ass.

"Is that Rosie, babe? Let me talk!"

"Sorry," Reenie whispered before she handed off the phone.

"Rosie?" called the obnoxiously loud voice of my mother.

"Hey, Tanya," I said with a chuckle. It was hard to be mad at her, she was... lively.

"Nice to talk to you, Mrs. Cullen! So busy keeping that man happy you don't have time for the rest of us anymore." She actually had tried to call me several times the last few weeks, but I never got around to calling her back. I followed her on Twitter; I knew she was still alive.

"Ha ha," I replied. "Some of us do work for a living."

"I work, my dear. Your sister is a busy girl. _Everybody _wants her; I keep track of everything. And somebody has to keep tabs on your father you know. I could use a vacation actually!"

"Poor thing," I said sarcastically, as she laughed.

"Listen, babe, make sure you watch the Tweenies tonight on TBS. We'll be on."

"What are_ you _nominated for at the Tweenies?" I asked, laughing my ass off.

"I'll be there in support of your sister of course; don't hate!"

"I'll set the DVR; I've got a special event at work tonight," I replied.

"You and that job! You are too pretty to be doing that type of work, Rosalie. People will think your husband can't take care of you. And that's not true at all. I've done my homework on him and he's loaded. Don't fuck this up; you can be set for life. Even if you signed a pre-nup, you can still get around it." That was Tanya's idea of practical advice.

"I met Carlisle at _that job_, if you recall," I retorted. "Look, I gotta go. Put Reenie on."

"Okay, okay. Love you. Mmmmwah!" she responded, air kissing like she always did.

"Love you, too," I replied, shaking my head at her antics.

"I knew you'd get her off the phone then," Reenie remarked, laughing as she returned to the phone.

"She has no shame at all about sticking her nose in our business," I said, chuckling.

"Tell me about it!" Reenie grumbled. "Look, I have a photo shoot to get ready for, but I'm glad I caught you."

"Have fun. Tell Daddy I asked about him. I promise to come out before the year is over." I planned to hold myself to that promise, with or without Carlisle.

"Okay. Tell Carlisle I said 'hey'; I love you."

"Love you, too. And good luck tonight!" I shouted hurriedly as she hung up the phone. I set the DVR right then because I would absolutely forget to watch. I may not be happy that her success had pulled half the family away, but I was proud of her.

I was supposed to be at Esme's by ten, so I still had a little time. I figured Carlisle was down in the gym. He was fanatical about his workouts. I went downstairs to the kitchen and the happy start to my morning was abruptly halted by the last person I wanted to see, ever.

"Still clinging on to my nephew I see." There at the kitchen counter, sipping coffee and watching TV, sat Carlisle's uncle Caius, sarcastic and mean as ever, even this early in the morning.

No, I was _not _going to fight with him today. I thought of my sweet little Reenie and hitched a smile on my face.

"Good morning, Caius," was all I said as I walked past him and took out smoothie ingredients from the fridge and cabinets. I could feel his evil eyes boring into my back the entire time I prepared Carlisle's shake, but thankfully he didn't say anything else.

Like my husband, my big sister was a workout nut. Vicky was always trying different smoothies and shakes for breakfast, or for after her workouts. I could barely tolerate the taste of most of them, but she'd once made a blueberry one that I actually liked. I made it one morning a few months ago and Carlisle loved it. So I got a few of Vicky's favorite recipes, and made a trip to GNC for some of the crazy health-nut ingredients. I started making them for Carlisle when we were home at the same time. It was now part of our routine. And I loved that we were slowly developing regular habits together.

Just as I was pouring the blueberry concoction into the usual tumbler, Carlisle came behind me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you, wife," he said cheekily, grabbing his shake.

"You're welcome, husband," I responded with a laugh.

"How fucking perfect," Caius interjected, rolling his eyes. "Next time I come over, you'll have a goddamn white picket fence."

"Too much joy for you so early in the morning?" I asked, finally snapping.

"Too much bullshit is more like it. I'll be happy when my nephew sees you for what you really are."

"Uncle Cai, that's enough," Carlisle responded; he was quiet, but firm.

"Obviously not," Caius answered nastily, looking directly at me. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and chose to bite my tongue.

"I'll be ready in ten," Carlisle said to his uncle before he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him back upstairs.

"I'm sorry about him. He..." Carlisle couldn't finish the thought.

"Don't keep apologizing for him. He's gonna have to accept me sooner or later." He came toward me to pull me in for a hug.

"Nope. I'm all cleaned up and you're all sweaty. Don't touch." I wasn't really serious, but I wanted to get him laughing. Caius always made Carlisle sad, and I hated that.

"You are _so _lucky I need to go. We will revisit this tonight," Carlisle stated with authority as he disrobed completely in front of me. Such a beautiful, beautiful man.

"I'll try to make it," I said laughing as I turned on the television and lay back down on the bed. No way was I going back downstairs with Caius.

After taking a quick shower, Carlisle soon returned and hastily got dressed.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" I asked as I watched him dress. I was normally up before he was.

"You looked too content. I knew you were going in later today, so I just let you sleep."

"I guess I was tired from the dinner," I mused.

"You did a great job on that, by the way. I was prepared to give you a proper thank you last night, but you were asleep by the time I made it upstairs."

"Eh, ya seen one thank you, ya seen 'em all," I noted dismissively with a smirk.

"Guess I'll just thank my hand tonight then," he said calmly as I cackled with laughter.

With just his shirt left to put on, he crawled over top of me and kissed me. He tasted like the smoothie. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Tonight," I agreed. I liked that part of being married, somebody actually giving a shit about me, and having something to look forward to coming home to. I could see from the look in his eye that he felt the same way. We were perfect for each other; two sad asses together.

"ANYTIME TODAY, CARLISLE," Caius bellowed up the steps. We both cringed.

"Love you," I said softly to my husband who returned the sentiment before he threw on a shirt, grabbed his shake, and rushed downstairs. I made my way to the window and watched them pull off a few minutes later in Caius's black GranTurismo. That Maserati was way too beautiful a machine for that miserable man.

* * *

><p>"What if you lose that?" I asked Esme, pointing to the key fob she'd used to enter the main doors of her building. She was showing me the ins and outs of how residents and visitors entered her building.<p>

"You call security. Someone's on staff in each building around the clock. You don't ever see them, but they're here." she said. Sounded like she knew the security rules very well. We walked inside and she waved to a smartly dressed woman at a desk in the corner of the beautifully decorated lobby.

"Concierge?" I asked. I remembered Emmett griping about having one in his building when he went on his highly entertaining mini-rant about Carlisle's basement _museum_ and the excesses of the whole community. Esme nodded.

"What would people need with a concierge here?" I asked as Esme walked to a wall of boxes in the mail room. It looked more like a mini post office. I knew most of the nicer hotels had a concierge, but I didn't know condos had them as well.

"They arrange services for people who may not live here all the time, or may be unfamiliar with the area. Say you're gone for months and you're on the way back and you want your refrigerator stocked. They might arrange a grocery delivery and have it set up for you before you get back. Or if you're away and expect a big delivery, they can make sure it gets made for you. Also, if you need to use the guest suites, you reserve them through the concierge."

"Guest suites?" I asked. Like Emmett, I was starting to wonder just how fancy this place was.

"Yes, there are three in each condo building. They're like hotel rooms, and residents can reserve them for up to a week at a time. There's a nightly fee, but they're very nice and much cheaper than what a hotel of this quality would cost. You have to see if they're available though, but if they are, they're great to use."

"I had no idea," I said, looking back at the woman at the desk who was now frantically typing away at her computer. "Sounds like a thankless job," I added. I knew all about thankless jobs; selling cars was _not _easy.

"Definitely. The few neighbors I've met have been civil enough, but I've seen a few make quite a scene down here."

She'd finished extracting quite a bit of mail from her box, and I saw her quickly flip through it as if looking for something in particular. I could see the moment she let out a breath she probably didn't realize she was holding. I didn't say anything though.

"So you said there's a pool?" I asked, trying to bring her back from whatever bad place she'd wandered to in her mind.

"Yes," she said quickly, leading me to the gym and pool areas. Like everything else here, they were beautiful.

"I'm glad you came, Rose. I haven't had many visitors."

"Jasper and Alice?" I asked knowingly as we walked to the elevator.

"That's it," she responded. "And Jasper probably couldn't describe the place if his life depended on it." She smiled.

"You love him," I said softly. It was all over her face.

"I…." Esme said as we exited the elevator and walked to her door. "I have a great time with him, and I like being with him."

"Like I said, you love him. It can happen fast. Look at me and Carlisle."

"It's too soon, Rose. It shouldn't have happened so soon," she whispered.

"But it did." She looked at me, but turned away to unlock the door. Maybe I was out of line because I didn't know her or Jasper very well. But I read people... quickly... for a living, it was essential to making the most of my time during every sale. There was no mistaking the way Jasper and Esme looked at each other. And there was no mistaking the fact that Jasper was a decent guy.

"Here we are," Esme said as she pushed open the door. I gasped when I walked inside.

"It's beautiful!" I said, just taking a moment to look around at the light airy open space in front of me. And of course, designer that she was, it was decorated beautifully. There were lots of bold pops of color, and all sorts of textures. It felt very lived in and she hadn't been here very long.

"Glad you like it," she said as she led me on a tour around the two-bedroom space. Even this seemed a little bigger than what I wanted, and she said that Emmett and Bella's place was almost twice as big as this.

Maybe I was just used to how I grew up when it felt like we were all piled on top of each other. In all honesty, it hadn't been like that for a while. The house was sold now. Henry was at Portland State, and Vicky had just moved to New York for her job. I was the lone Seattle holdout. Maybe I just needed to stop hanging on to long gone memories and accept the beautiful home my husband welcomed me into. Maybe I should just get a dog or something.

"What's that look for?" Esme asked from the couch. She patted a seat next to her. I hadn't even realized that she was sitting and I was still standing.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "It's not just the house that's bothering me. I miss my family. They're all over the place and everybody's fine with that."

"Sounds like you have empty nest syndrome, even though you don't actually have kids," Esme remarked.

"Never thought of it like that," I replied as Esme's phone rang.

"It's Jasper; one second, Rose," she said smiling broadly. She was so gone over him, whether she wanted to admit it or not. I stood and walked towards the door leading to Esme's balcony so as not to eavesdrop. She had a great view; I could see the clubhouse clearly and much of the grounds and forest in the distance.

"Hey. What time do you have to go to work?" Esme asked after a few minutes, interrupting my thoughts.

"Not until three. I'll be there late tonight; we're having a special event for new customers."

"Would you want to come with me to Jasper's right now? He's in Tacoma all day and he asked me to stop by his place. Somebody's dropping off a report or something."

"Sure, I'd love to see Jasper's place," I said. "Let me call Emmett and ask him if I can stop by another time." Emmett didn't answer so I left a message. As Esme locked the door, a thought occurred to me.

"Jasper gave you a key? Already?" I asked incredulously. Esme nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Damn, woman. I bow down to your skills." She snorted.

"He doesn't have mine though; I'm not ready. I tried to refuse his, but he insisted."

"He's serious, that's why," I told her, staring at her intently. She just blushed and turned away.

As we made our way outside and crossed the parking lot, a loud whistle rang out from behind us. We turned to find Emmett, a huge ass grin on his face, jogging down the sidewalk.

"Oh my God!" Esme mumbled as I tried to recover the ability to speak. Emmett in regular clothes was buff, very handsome. Emmett in a wife beater and shorts, his body glistening with sweat, was borderline criminal. Muscles fucking everywhere.

"'Sup, ladies," he grinned taking his headphones out of his ears.

"Hey, Emmett," I managed to say. Esme murmured a weak "hi".

"You coming up today? I'm heading in," he asked me, just as my eyes drifted below his waist. _Damn._

"Nope. I left you a message. We'll visit another time when you don't stink so much," I replied lightly. Emmett threw his head back and laughed. I was so busy staring at the way his muscles moved as he laughed that I didn't realize he was talking again.

"... going in to work for a few hours today," he was saying to Esme.

"Are you really up for it?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm taking it slow. I gotta go back eventually," he replied, smiling warmly at her. That's when I noticed the dimples. Vicky would _die_ if she saw him. She always liked jocks and had a major weakness for dimples. "Besides, I need to get out of here for a little while. You ladies won't leave my ass alone. I know I'm good looking, but damn." We laughed.

"It is true, we can't seem to stay away from each other," Esme said.

"Just call or stop by whenever. See ya," Emmett said, flashing those dimples again. He winked at us both and jogged the rest of the way to his building.

"Did you see his ass? Oh my gawd!" I exclaimed to Esme.

"Did you see his _everything_?" Esme asked, shaking her head.

"Are we bad because we have perfectly beautiful and wonderful men of our own?" I wondered aloud, still looking towards Emmett's building.

"No, it just means we're human. How do you think I met Alice Saturday? I was totally checking out Edward!" she admitted, laughing.

"Well, he's got those eyes," I said. "And that sex hair!" we said together, laughing.

"And then, you should have seen all of us when we saw Carlisle!" she continued. "He walked in... _Whew!_ Alice said her mother-in-law is still talking about it." I laughed because I knew it was true. My husband made quite a first impression.

"And I know I wasn't the only one checking out Jasper last night," I admitted as she smiled.

"See? It doesn't make us bad people; we just happen to know some very attractive men, and there's no harm in looking," she said as we got into her car.

"Why am I not surprised that you drive a Benz?" I commented.

"It'll do," she said, indifferently. Then she said, much more brightly, "I've recently become a fan of trucks though."

"The Avalanche_ is _a great truck," I said, suggestively. "The backseats in those are particularly nice." She shrugged and we burst out laughing as we drove to Jasper's.

* * *

><p>"Now<em> this <em>is the perfect size," I said. "Cozy. Just right for me."

Esme smiled as I looked around Jasper's surprisingly... clean... loft. I wasn't expecting a pig sty, but I figured a single guy on his own would have shit all over the place. There _was _a lot of stuff, but everything was organized, and there were big medical books, binders, and stacks of paper _everywhere_. I guess he was really legit. He almost seemed too good to be true.

"This is perfect. I love the high ceilings, the partitions..." I said looking all around. "I wish we had something like this in our neighborhood. Do you know how many square feet this is?"

"Seven fifty," she replied. "I think the smallest one bedroom at _Forest Crossing_ is about a thousand. If you stay in our community, that would probably be your best bet. I know we have a few of those in my building."

"I'll definitely look into it; I want to stay there. It would be great if we were in the same building."

"That would be great. You want something to drink?" she asked.

"Water?" I replied. She returned with two bottles of water for us.

"Would you be up for lunch after we leave here? I've never been to Red Robin, and I've been dying to go," she asked. No, I don't suppose someone of Esme's background would have been to a loud burger joint before.

"Definitely. I woke up late and didn't eat anything this morning."

"We should invite Alice and Bella!" Esme said. We'd all really cleared the air last night, and it would be nice to get together without the fellas. She texted them both. Almost as soon as she'd hit send, her phone rang.

"Hey, Bella!" Esme said. "Okay, let me put you on speaker."

"Hi, Rose," a very tired sounding Bella called out.

"Hey!" I said.

"Listen, I've had a shitty morning, and I'm on the way home. I'd love to have lunch with you guys, but I wonder if you'd all come over? I can have lunch whipped up by the time you come. Then you can see the place, Rose. Em told me you weren't able to earlier." I looked at Esme and nodded.

"That's fine with us; I'll call Alice. We'll see you soon!" Esme said before calling Alice who said she'd meet us at Bella's.

I walked around the bright loft and looked at some of the pictures Jasper had on display. There was one, sitting prominently on a large desk, of a little dark-haired girl smiling widely. She was adorable and had several missing teeth. "She's so cute!" I said.

"That must be his niece," Esme replied. She looked at the picture like she'd never seen it.

"Have you seen any of these pictures before?" I asked. She shook her head.

"When I've been here, we've been preoccupied," she said as I laughed loudly.

"I bet Jasper's great with her; bet he'd be good with kids," I said without really thinking. Esme gave a tight smile.

"Look at this!" I said, moving to another picture. At least ten people, all likely members of his family, stood in the large front yard of a normal-looking ranch-style house. There were toys all over the place and everyone in the picture was smiling or laughing. We finally picked out Jasper who had his arm around an older woman with short blond hair, probably his mom. A long time ago, that could have easily been my family: before Daddy got promoted and Mom had to be called Tanya, and Vicky went to law school, and Austin got married, and Reenie got famous, and Henry went to college. Instead, it was Jasper's family, and I was so jealous it hurt.

Before I knew what was happening, Esme had taken the picture out of my hands and led me to the sofa where I cried until my eyes felt raw. Esme stood and returned with a hand towel and gently wiped my face. She was so kind and so gentle, like a mom or older sister _should_ be; I cried even more. I loved Tanya and Vicky, but nobody would ever describe them as kind or gentle.

I never really realized how much I missed, no _needed_, a family. Maybe I just liked being needed. It was obvious after our first few dates that Carlisle needed someone to care about him in his life, and maybe that's why I fell for him so fast. Henry had gone to college and even though I was busy with the new job, I had been_ so_ lonely, never having lived on my own my entire life. No wonder I hadn't hesitated to fall in love so quickly with a man I barely knew.

"I'm sorry, Esme," I said when I finally managed to collect myself. I'd never been such a crybaby before! I'd been crying since I met these people.

"Don't you dare apologize," she said. "Believe me, I wish I was closer to my own family. That's why we all have each other now; we'll be each other's family."

"Esme, do you think I'm being silly for wanting a smaller place when we have that perfectly good house?" I'd been feeling guiltier and guiltier about that and couldn't help but think that Caius would hit the roof when he found out.

"Not at all. That house is huge. Our neighborhood seems safe, but is anywhere completely safe these days? Absolutely not." Again, with the safety thing. Something_ really_ bad must have happened to her.

"If Carlisle was home all the time, then it might not be so bad. But you being home alone in that big house is really not acceptable. And you said you asked him about a live in, and he doesn't want that, so what are you supposed to do?" I chuckled at her tone; she could be rather indignant when she wanted to be.

"And I've never told you this, Rose, but my family made its fortune in real estate. So take it from me, you can _never_ have too much property," she said with an air of finality as she patted my hand. Carlisle had told me that her family was old money, but I didn't know how they'd gotten that way.

"Thanks," I sniffed.

"You asked for what you needed, and you shouldn't ever feel bad about that," she said before there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Esme called, while looking through the peephole.

"Hi. It's Mike Newton. I've got Jasper's data," he replied. Esme opened the door just enough for him to pass a huge manila envelope through; she never removed the chain lock on the door.

"Thanks, Mike. I'll make sure he gets this," she said and attempted to shut the door.

"Thank _you_," he answered, trying his best to peek inside. "I was supposed to have this done over the weekend, and Jasper's _seriously _pissed and you do _not_ want to get on his bad side, and now I have to make a flight, and there was no way I could get down to Tacoma today. And I didn't want to leave it with anyone at school. It gets kinda cutthroat and you have no..."

"Thank you, Mike! I need to get going. Have a great flight," Esme said loudly, ending the conversation, as she closed and locked the door in his face. I laughed as Esme placed the packet on the desk.

"I mean, really!" Esme said disgustedly. "He's late with Jasper's work, and he wants me to listen to his rambling? I don't think so." I laughed again; I got the feeling that we might not want to get on Esme's bad side either. She called Jasper then, and after they had several jokes at poor Mike's expense, she put her phone on speaker so I could say hello.

"Hey, Rosebud," he called in his awesome accent.

"Hey, Jasper! I love your place," I said. "This couch will be _perfect_ for my first session."

"Sure you can afford me? I hear I'm pretty good," he replied.

"Good thing my husband's loaded," I replied. We all laughed then and said our goodbyes. My stomach was thrilled that we were finally on our way to lunch.

* * *

><p>"The elevators on the other side go directly into the penthouse units," Esme told me, pointing to the right side of the lobby, as we waited to go up to Bella and Emmett's unit after we were let in.<p>

"This is the main building and the units here are far more high end than in mine," Esme said.

The elevator arrived quickly and we got off on their floor. Alice opened the door for us, looking perfect as usual. Bella greeted us from the kitchen where she was plating sandwiches. I could already tell this place was much bigger than what I wanted, though it too was really nice.

"How can you look that put together after working all morning?" I asked Alice. Her hair was perfect, as were her makeup and nails. She wore a teal blue tunic dress printed with pink flowers with green stems. Her high-heeled sandals matched the green of the stems as did her bracelets. In contrast, Esme had on a simple pink maxi dress with sandals, and I wore jean shorts, a tight white blouse, and a pair of wedge sandals. We looked nice, Alice looked... great.

"All in the planning," she replied. "Each night, I lay out my whole outfit for the next day. Switch over purses and everything. I have to get up so early that I need it all laid out or I'll forget something."

"Bella, it all smells so good!" Esme said, after she hugged Alice.

"Thanks. And by the way, Esme, you need to wait to go to Red Robin with me and Em," Bella said. "Let's just say we're practically royalty there we go so much."

"But you cook!" Alice exclaimed. "Why would you eat out?"

"Alice, you've met Em. That place has beer, burgers, _and_ bottomless fries."

"Say no more," Alice replied as we all laughed.

"I thought we'd eat first, then you can take a look around, Rose," Bella said to me. She didn't seem so bad now that I was convinced she wasn't after Carlisle.

"That's fine," I said with a smile.

"There's soup on the stove if anyone wants some. The sandwiches are here; I made veggie, shrimp salad, and tuna. Then there's tomato, macaroni, or tossed salad. Grab whatever drink you want from the fridge. And because Em lives here, we have at least ten different kinds of chips."

"I can't believe you made all this. Look at your face, you've been slaving over the stove," Esme said, helping herself to soup as the rest of us took our plates and drinks and sat down at dining room table.

"My face is flushed because I spent all morning in a hot ass basement with Aro, digging around in musty boxes looking for a book he wanted. That's why I didn't want to go out. I had dirt smudges all over my shirt, and my hair was all over the place. He never used to bother me this much. But now..." She started to eat, until she noticed that we were all looking at her.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I think we're all waiting until you say your prayer," Alice said. Bella laughed loudly.

"I don't say grace at every meal, though I probably should. Last night, I was just moved to pray. It felt right." She started eating again, so we did too.

"Was your family really religious?" I asked. I didn't think my family had ever been to church as a whole. I'd been for weddings and funerals, but that was it.

"My Gran on my mom's side was. She always said I'd need prayer to survive my mother." We all laughed. "My parents divorced when I was a baby, and I lived with my mom in Phoenix for years. She's remarried now. She's a free spirit I guess you'd say. More spiritual than religious."

"It's starting to sound like you had an interesting childhood, to put it politely," Alice said. Bella laughed.

"Why is there always drama with mothers and daughters?" Esme asked with a shake of her head. Alice didn't say anything.

"Who knows?" Bella replied. "I've just come to understand that I can't really rely on my mother. I love her, I know she loves me, but she's in her own little world. I get it now, but I didn't always."

"I don't really know how I'd describe my mom," I said. "She's not a bad person; but she's completely concerned about appearances. Not how we felt, or what we did; but always how we looked and how we made the family look."

"Is your family in Seattle, Rose?" Alice asked.

"Not anymore. I was raised here, but everyone's gone now but me. My older sister just moved to New York. My older brother and his family live in Pasadena. My little brother is going into his sophomore year at Portland State in Oregon..."

"No way!" Bella yelled. "My little brother is starting at Oregon in the fall!"

"We can cry together then, cuz I miss his ass," I said.

"That's a date, because we're not handling it well, and he hasn't even gone yet. I didn't mean to cut you off... sorry!"

"No problem. That's everyone but my parents and little sister who live in LA now. My mom's her manager."

"Manager?" Alice asked.

"My little sister Irina is Reenie Hale from..."

"_Cheer Camp_?" Esme asked with a smile, as Bella and Alice looked at each other and shrugged.

I laughed. "A fan?"

"Same production company. What a small world!" she said with a chuckle.

"Have you met her?" I asked.

"Oh no. Some of the crew work both shows; I've heard she's a sweetheart."

"And what'd they say about my mom?" I asked with a smirk.

"Your sister's a sweetheart." We both laughed.

"Another TV star in our midst," Alice said. "What show is this? I've never heard of it."

"It's on Tween TV. The title says it all; the shenanigans at a cheerleading camp. My sister is the lead; her character is thirteen but Reenie's almost seventeen."

"She looks so young!" Esme said.

"She does. Do you have siblings?" I asked Esme.

"No," she answered.

"I don't have any siblings either," Alice said. "I was raised by my grandparents, and then by my aunt." She quickly started eating again, as if determined not to say more. Of course, I wanted to know what happened to her parents, and I'm sure Esme and Bella did as well, but she didn't bring it up, so we didn't mention it.

"I have a sister and brother, from my Dad's second marriage. They're not my Dad's, but I feel like they're my blood siblings. I miss my sister_ so _much. She just took a job in D.C.," Bella said.

"We're alike again," I said to Bella. "I miss my sister too. I'm close with all my family, but Vicky and me are really tight." Bella smiled knowingly.

"How does your family feel that you eloped, Rose? Weren't they upset?" Alice asked.

"They were surprised that it happened so fast, but they were happy to have me out of their hair. I'm the one who always checked on everyone and nagged about us all getting together. With a husband to worry about, I'm too busy to harass them. That's their thinking anyway. Vicky probably would have asked more questions, but she was working on a big trial at the time."

"But didn't they want you to have a ceremony at some point so they could be there?" Esme asked.

"They're all so busy, they've all got things going on." I shrugged.

"So you never had a shower or gifts or anything?" Alice asked.

"No, not really." I said. They all looked at me sadly, but let the matter drop. After a few minutes I spoke again.

"Bella, I feel horrible for all drama from this weekend, especially now that I know about Emmett's brother. I had no idea; Carlisle didn't either."

"It's all hashed out now. I think our situations needed to be cleared up. You didn't know," Bella responded.

"He seems so much better now, from when I first saw him Friday," Alice said.

"He's getting there, thanks to you guys," Bella said.

"How are you, though?" Esme asked Bella.

"Honestly? Horny, and guilty for feeling horny at a time like this," she said. We couldn't help but laugh, loudly, but it was kind of sad.

"Guess he's not really in the mood these days, huh?" Alice asked.

"Nope," Bella said, with emphasis on the "p".

"You're both going through so much," I said. "I would have canceled the dinner if I'd known."

"Why? Meeting all of you has done wonders for him. And let's not get all sad again. We did enough crying last night, and then_ he_ spent all night apologizing. And it's _not_ an apology that I want from him."

"Looking for something a little harder, eh?" I suggested as we all laughed again, even Bella.

"Exactly," Bella replied, still chuckling. "He's still not ready for that, so I have to be patient... and resourceful."

We all continued eating, lost in our thoughts. I'm sure Esme and Alice were thinking like I was. I'd hate to have Carlisle right there in bed at night and not be able to jump his bones whenever I wanted.

After a few minutes Esme broke the silence. "Since we're being... personal, I wanted to get your opinion on something. I've been dying to talk to someone about it, but I really don't have anyone else to ask," she said, without looking at us. She nervously fiddled with her dress.

"Spit it out, woman," I teased, trying to make her more comfortable. "We won't bite."

"Jasper and I were talking about our past _experiences_. It's pretty obvious when we're together that he has a lot and I don't."

"Lucky girl," Bella said, trying to get her to laugh.

"The thing is, I've only had three partners, including Jasper."

"And he's been with a lot," I guessed. She looked up and nodded.

"He told me that... that he's been with _fifty _women," she finally managed to say, crossing her arms tightly in the process.

"Holy shit!" Alice screeched. "Dr. Fucking Feel Good!" Bella laughed so hard she choked on her food, Esme tried not to laugh but couldn't help herself, and I laughed but tried to think about what to say. Seeing the reactions of Esme and Alice, it was clear I was the whore of this bunch. Great.

"That sounds like a high number, but you have to put it in perspective," Bella said very seriously after we calmed down. "What's Jasper, twenty-seven, twenty-eight?"

"Twenty-eight," Esme replied.

"So if you think that he's probably been sexually active for at least ten years, that's five a year." Bella said very calmly while Esme and Alice still looked disgusted.

"And," Bella continued, "you have to think about whether he was serious about any of them. With that many, I doubt it. As long as he wasn't cheating on anyone, and hopefully was safe, I don't think you should worry about it." I very much agreed with Bella. I was starting to realize that the two of us weren't so different.

"And, you could say that he got the others out of his system before he met you. You get the benefit of the experience," I said, also very serious.

"It still seems high to me," Alice responded, "_but_ I've only been with Eds, so what do I know?" She shrugged, but crossed her little arms again just like Esme.

"Alice, have you really only ever been with Edward?" I asked. It was probably a rude question, but they said they'd been together since they were teens. That was shocking to me.

"You're not the first person to ask," Alice chuckled. "We're each other's only everything, as hard as it is to believe."

"Really?" Esme and Bella asked at the same time.

"Yup. We were just friends up until we were about fifteen, and then we just gave in to the feelings. I can't explain it. We accepted it very early and we've been happy for the most part.

"But I have doubts sometimes too, Esme," Alice continued. "Even as long as we've been together, sometimes I wonder, _what if he gets tired of me_? But then he'll do something that shows how much he depends on me, and me on him. We're exactly right for each other. When you really connect like that, and it's a good thing, don't push it away because it may not come around again." She said the last part looking directly at Esme.

"It may not be our place to push Jasper on you," Bella said. "We only met him last night. But you just can't fake the way that he looked at you, and you at him. And we're not kids anymore; we've all experienced enough to know what we want or not by now." Alice and I nodded.

"That's funny," Esme said. "When I asked Jasper to leave on Saturday, he basically told me to act my age and grow up. It sounds harsh, but he was right."

"If it makes you feel better, Esme, Em's been with more people than I have, and he won't even _give _me a number. He says it's not that many, and I shouldn't worry about it. And he never pressed me about my past either. Like you, I've only been with two other guys, but I had a lot of sex," Bella said with a wink before she continued.

"So is that better or worse than Jasper? Would it be different if he had one girlfriend, but they had sex thousands of times? The fact that Jasper can't seem to stay away from_ you_ is really what you should focus on; if he's really had fifty, and he's stuck on you, I'd say that means something."

"I guess you're right," Esme said. "I have no frame of reference and it just bothered me. I didn't know what to think."

I felt it was time for me to come clean.

"I've been with what some people might think is a lot of guys," I said. "About twenty." I saw Esme's and Alice's eyes widen, but they didn't say anything.

"But you have to understand it's completely different when you actually care about the person you're with," I added.

"Rose, I apologize. I didn't mean to sound so... judgmental," Esme said.

"Me either," said Alice.

"It's okay," I replied. "I'm not necessarily proud of that number especially because I got with a lot of those guys just trying to keep up with my sister. But I've come to terms with my life back then, I didn't have a lot of supervision, I was looking for something that I wasn't going to find with those guys anyway, and I'm not that person anymore."

"I just wonder how I can keep him interested. I'm nowhere near as experienced as the others probably were," Esme whispered.

"And I'm sure that's one of the reasons he's attracted to you," I said. She smiled.

"You can't keep comparing yourself to other women," Bella said. "Whatever you _are_ doing, he's liking. So don't change. You can only be yourself.

"Do you know how many women fawn all over Emmett at his job? If I worried about how I compared to every one of them I'd be insane. For whatever reasons, he likes my ass and at this point, he'd have to do _a lot _to push me away. Just roll with it, Esme. Don't overthink it."

"We can all tell that you've been really hurt," Alice said, as Esme looked up quickly. "We're not asking you to talk about it, but you can't blame Jasper for what somebody else did to you. That's not fair."

"You don't even like him," Esme replied with a chuckle.

"I don't like _Dr. Jasper._ But just Jasper seems pretty cool," Alice replied.

"What was your deal last night, Alice?" I asked. "You were so bubbly with everyone else but him."

"I could tell right off the bat that he was some sort of shrink. I can spot 'em a mile away," Alice answered, very matter of factly. "It just bugged me because Esme's so sweet, and I didn't think she'd be with someone like that."

"But _how_ could you tell?" Bella asked. Alice exhaled loudly.

"When I was a kid, I was forced into counseling, _a lot_ of counseling. I have a very bad opinion of the whole profession. Therapists have an air, I can't describe it. It's a look in their eye, the way they look at people. It's cold, it's distant. You're research to them, you're not a person. It's detached. Plus I just feel it in my gut. Eds did more to help me than any of those fuckers combined." The rest of us just looked at her with stunned expressions. I guess there was a good bit going on underneath her perfect exterior, just like the rest of us.

"As much as I want to say that's crazy, Alice," I replied, "I can't. Some people have strong feelings like that. My dad made a lot of money in the stock market. He says he can just feel a good investment. Vicky says the same thing about her clients; she can feel when a case is going to be successful or not. And she's usually right." Alice just smiled and shrugged.

"Well I like Jasper," Bella said defiantly looking at Esme. "And I hope we get to see him again before next Wednesday."

"You might not," Esme said. "_I _probably won't see him again for a few days; he's a busy guy. He does research and interviews at a few mental health centers in the area. He's in Tacoma today. And then there's all the writing he does."

"Can't you just go see him at his place and stay over?" Alice asked.

"We decided that's not such a good idea," Esme said, with a gleam in her eye.

"I know that look!" Bella said as everyone laughed.

"You love his ass, Esme," I said, and her face turned bright red. "Stop fighting it. If you thought he was a bad guy, you would have never brought him to meet us in the first place."

"That's true," she replied. "Thanks for what you all said. It's good to have people to talk these things out with. And lunch was _great_, Bella. Thank you!" Alice and I agreed.

Bella stood then and we followed her into the kitchen to dump our trash.

"Did I see cupcakes earlier?" Alice asked slyly.

"You did. I made them yesterday when I baked those mini cakes," Bella said, putting a plate of them in front of us. I might have to start working out with Carlisle if I kept hanging around this bunch.

"Was Carlisle around when you left? I need to talk to him about some of the crap Aro wants," Bella asked when I reached for my cupcake.

"He's out with Caius," I said. Alice and Bella groaned. "I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"What's the deal with this Caius?" Esme asked, as we stood around the kitchen eating cupcakes. "I've heard he's this horrible guy. Is he in the mob or something?"

"He's Carlisle's uncle. They're each other's only family," I replied. "He fucking hates me; he thinks all I'm after is Carlisle's money. He talks shit about me right to my face, in front of Carlisle, all the time. Carlisle defends me, but it doesn't stop Caius."

"He's the most evil person I've ever met," Alice said with a scowl.

"You've met Caius?" I asked, surprised.

"Unfortunately. My first salon job was a few blocks from one of his pawn shops. He was fucking one of the stylists, and he'd come in like he owned the place. He'd talk to her like shit, flirt with all of us right in front of her, upset the customers; it was a nightmare. He has no respect for women at all. Total asshole. Eventually, the owner banned him from coming and had to hire security for a while after that because of Caius's threats. He's disgusting."

"_One _of his pawn shops?" Esme asked. I was loving this because my real knowledge of Caius was minimal at best. Carlisle certainly didn't talk about him much.

"Yup. I think he owns three, and some auction houses too; all over the northwest," Alice said, and Bella nodded in agreement.

"I've met him at a few of Aro's functions, and with Carlisle a couple of times," Bella said. "I don't know about the mob, Esme, but he's a nasty dude and you_ don't_ want to cross him. For as shady as he is, he knows people in pretty high places, including Aro. I've never told Em some of the things Caius said to me. He's a pig. And he's vindictive like you wouldn't believe." She actually shuddered before she continued.

"From what I understand, his sister and Carlisle were the only people he ever cared about, and she died when Carlisle was in high school I think." Hmmm. That was news that Carlisle hadn't shared. I knew of his Aunt Didy, but I assumed she was Caius's wife, not sister. Carlisle was very tight lipped about it all.

"Her name was Didyme, but everyone called her Didy," Alice said, looking directly at me. "My mentor did her hair for years. He showed me some of her pictures; she was stunning. He always bragged that he'd had her as a client because she was supposedly very well known in society circles back in the day. But she was seriously ill; some sort of chronic condition that lingered for years.

"He said that she and Caius took Carlisle from his parents when he was a baby. Carlisle's mom was their younger sister; she and his dad were mixed up in some crazy church that was almost like a cult.

"They were going to move to California, but Didy and Caius wouldn't let them take the baby. I don't know how true that is, but that's what I heard. I've never told that to anyone but Eds, but you're his wife and you should know what's been said. Don't breathe a word of it unless you want Caius on your ass."

"That about matches up to what Carlisle has let slip over the years," Bella said, also looking at me. "He does _not_ like to talk about his family, but sometimes when we're looking over certain books or objects, he'll slip up and talk about her. I don't think he even realizes it. It's pretty obvious that he adored her.

"Half of that stuff in his basement room is not worth much money, but it's stuff of hers that he won't let go. He knows about his real parents, but in his mind, she was his Mom. She's the one who encouraged him to go to school to get some time away from Caius; that's one of the reasons he has all those degrees."

"How many does he have?" Esme asked. Like me, she seemed mesmerized by these stories.

"His bachelor's is in liberal arts, with minors in art, American history, and religion. Then, he has master's degrees in ancient civilizations, art conservation, and European history. He's so great with antiques because he studies history like you wouldn't believe. He knows what objects were made during what periods, what types of materials were used. Combine that with what he learned working with Caius at the auctions, and now you see why Carlisle is so good at what he does."

I knew he spent a lot of time in his office, reading, now that I really thought about it. Of course I knew he'd gone to college, but I had no idea he had multiple degrees. Esme and I looked at each other in shock. I had no idea, and I was his wife. And Bella wasn't even finished.

"He's taking at least one class right now. He's thinking of getting a doctorate in religious studies. He's _obsessed_ with religious objects; if you notice, he collects a lot of crosses and old bibles. I didn't know about his parents," she said, looking at Alice, "but they're probably why he's so fascinated by the subject. Sounds like his parents chose their religion over him." Bella and Alice stared at each other sadly. I looked away, feeling sicker by the minute. There was so much about my husband that I simply didn't know.

"He's the smartest person I've ever met, the most driven too. There aren't many people like him," Bella added, looking directly at me again. I was completely overwhelmed.

"I didn't know half of that stuff," I said, in a daze. "There is so much to that man; I don't know if I'm the one to help him. He's so closed off."

"That's why we're telling you this, Rose," Alice said. "We're not just gossiping. You're his wife, and you have a right to know."

"It's not like we planned to say all this," Bella responded. "But the subject has come up, and I'm glad you know. You need all the help you can with Carlisle. You're very right. He_ is_ closed off."

"I just wanted a family," I mumbled to no one in particular. "I didn't want crazy uncles and giant empty houses and a museum basement."

"Rose, don't get all depressed and dejected now," Bella said firmly. "You deserve someone to make you happy and so does Carlisle. I know him pretty well, and he would _never _have brought you into his life if he didn't care for you. He would have kept on getting... women... like he always did." I knew what she was referring to.

"The escorts," I said, shaking my head, not about the women, but about the enormity of what I'd undertaken by marrying so quickly.

"Escorts!" Esme gasped and Alice's eyes got wide.

"Escorts," I confirmed. "I don't think he's ever had a real relationship. We should have never gotten married. I can't handle this," I said, throwing my hands in the air. I was feeling pretty hysterical, and I could feel the tears forming. I came for lunch, but in addition to a sandwich, I'd received a shitload of heavy information.

"You've made it this far. Don't give up now," Bella replied, firm once again. She really was tougher than she looked.

"And cut out all the crying," Alice said suddenly. "Because you're about to make me start and I'm not crying anymore this week! I have cried more since I met you guys than I have in years. This shit needs to stop."

"A-fucking-men!" Bella grumbled.

"We all have something sad in our lives, but now we have each other. That's a good thing, not a crybaby thing," Alice said. And that started Esme crying.

"Esme!" Bella and Alice said at the same time, laughing.

"I'm sorry!" she said, dabbing her face with a napkin. "I'm just so glad..."

"Next time I see somebody crying, something better be _really_ wrong!" Alice said, tossing down her napkin and walking off, presumably to the bathroom.

"She's right," Bella said, laughing at me and Esme as we wiped our faces. "Ready for that tour?"

I followed Bella as she showed me around. Their place was as large as it had seemed when I walked in, if not bigger. Her library had so many books that there were simply not enough shelves, and they were stacked all around the floor. Emmett's media room screamed _man cave_; it was so him.

When we returned to the kitchen, I saw the microwave clock and realized I'd soon have to leave for work; we'd been here almost three hours. I was only allowed to leave when I agreed to take food home. Their fridge was packed. Carlisle certainly wouldn't mind the home-cooked meals. I cooked when I had time, which was not often.

* * *

><p>The customer event had gone really well. The guests my customers brought might lead to a few more sales for me in the near future; time would tell. It was close to midnight as I pulled into the garage, and it didn't appear that Carlisle was home yet. I probably should have felt more tired than I did. As I made my way toward the stairs, I passed his library and I recalled my lunch with the girls. <em>Did he<em> have a lot of crosses and bibles in there? Curiosity got the best of me and before I could stop myself I had wandered inside.

As soon as I turned on the light, I saw a huge painting of a very old-looking wooden cross to the left of the archway. How had I not noticed that before? I'd never realized just how many books there were in here, even more than there were at Bella's and that had been a lot. Taking a closer look, there was an entire wall devoted to religious texts and works. Did I know this man at all?

"Get lost on your way to the bedroom?" Carlisle whispered in my ear, causing me to scream and him to laugh. He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I said.

"Sorry," he replied as he kissed my neck.

"I thought I heard a noise from this direction when I came in," I lied. "But it was nothing; then I decided to take a look around. My husband is so well read; who woulda thunk it?"

He laughed, spun me around, and stared into my eyes.

"There's a lot I don't know about you either," he said. "I didn't know about your mechanics course until last night. I'm sorry it was so horrible for you."

"Thanks," I mumbled, completely unable to pull my eyes away from his.

"And," he said, "I'd assumed your boss at Audi was a man."

"How very male chauvinist of you," I replied. He laughed and pulled me over to the couch and tugged me onto his lap.

"So am I to understand that you _just _got home?" he asked, all humor gone from his tone. I nodded. He stared at me for a long while before he spoke again.

"You may not like this, but I have to say that I hate when you work this late. I worry about you out on the road. What would you say if I started taking you and picking you up?" I would say hell fucking no, except I didn't say exactly that.

"I'd feel trapped. I know it worries you, but the dealership is much closer to this house than Audi was to my old house. And I worked until almost midnight _many_ nights when I was there. I'd prefer to work days, but sometimes I don't have a choice. I'm used to it."

"I'm not, and I don't know if I will be," he replied.

"So you want me to quit?" I asked sharply, thinking of Tanya's comments yesterday.

"No. I know you enjoy working. I'm just telling you I don't like this; we're trying to be open with each other, right?" That was fair I supposed.

"I told you that I didn't like you being gone so much, so you're right about us opening up."

"What if I pick you up on nights that you work past ten, then take you back in the morning? Your car would still be there the next day," Carlisle said. That wasn't such a bad compromise.

"I wouldn't mind that, when you're here," I responded, reminding him that he wouldn't always be in town to pick me up.

"About me traveling," he said, a little nervously. I just smirked. "I need to go out of town, Sunday and Monday, but after that I'll be here for a few weeks, no traveling. How does that work for you?" I was shocked that he was actually asking me, including me, in his schedule. This was progress.

"That's fine; I know you need to travel. Last week was just... rough," I said. "Is this travel Caius related?" He hadn't mentioned any traveling before his uncle's visit.

"Partially," he answered secretively. He might get angry, but after the talk with Bella and Alice earlier, I had to ask.

"You're not doing anything illegal for him are you?" I asked.

"Of course not. I know my uncle has a reputation, but not all of it is earned."

"Is he in the mob, CC? Just tell me the truth." He laughed loudly and kissed me on the tip of my nose before he answered.

"Is there a mob in Seattle?" he asked, still laughing.

"You would know better than me," I retorted.

"My uncle is not involved in any mob that I'm aware of."

"That's reassuring," I replied with a snort.

"He's no saint. Neither am I for that matter," he said. "He's my only family. But I wouldn't jeopardize my career for him. I conduct some business on his behalf because it looks better for all parties involved." I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Perfectly legal business?" I asked.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "You just refuse to see any good in him."

"Maybe because he looks at me like he wants to rip my heart out and eat it raw," I said honestly. He actually found that hilarious. When he stopped laughing, he continued.

"He's getting better," he said. "This is our house, and our life. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that, okay?"

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips to indicate my agreement. He had a point. Carlisle was more concerned with the outward appearance of his life than anyone I'd ever met. Well that wasn't true. _Nobody _was more concerned with appearances than Tanya but my husband was a close second.

"Did you see Esme's condo today?" he asked.

"I did. It's beautiful, but bigger than I'd like. And Bella and Emmett's place is even bigger. We went over to Jasper's loft and that's _exactly _what I want, but there's nothing like that here." I could see the wheels turning in his head, so I hurried to finish my thought.

"But I really want to stay in this community, and Esme told me to look at the one bedrooms in her building. I think I'd like to see those."

"Done," he said. "I'll set something up for tomorrow morning before you go to work." It was past midnight now and I had to be at work at ten, but knowing Carlisle, I had every confidence that he _could_ arrange something that fast.

To show my appreciation, I repositioned myself on his lap so that I was straddling him. I pulled his shirt out of his pants and ran my fingernails up his chest. He unzipped my dress and it wasn't long before we were kissing and groping, out of breath, and almost completely undressed. When he leaned back to take his shirt off, I happened to look up and noticed that I was positioned directly in front of that big cross painting.

"That's a mood killer," I said with a chuckle. He looked up and laughed.

"You're quite right," he replied. "We were supposed to be doing our thank you's upstairs anyway."

"Why'd you buy this place, really?" I asked as we walked upstairs.

"I was getting close to thirty, and I felt like I should settle down. I wanted a place to store my... collection. I knew the builder, and I knew it would take a few years for the community to get built, which it did. So it's not like I've been rattling around in this big house for the three years I've owned it. It wasn't completely done and furnished until late last summer. You've spent more time here in total than I have."

"And it never seemed too big for you? It never bothered you being in here on your own?" I asked.

"Not at all. Quite the opposite. I spent a lot of time on my own growing up. I have total privacy here, that's very important to me. I thought you'd feel the same; it never occurred to me that you might be uncomfortable here."

"We'll work on it," I said, tired of talking. "Now I believe I was promised a thank you?"

"Oooh. That promise was good for last night. It's a whole new day now." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"If you're trying to break our deal, you should remember that I know a great lawyer," I said.

"I believe you know a great_ defense _lawyer," he retorted with a smirk. I howled with laughter at the thought of Vicky defending Carlisle against me. Would _not _happen.

"No worries. I'm a man of my word; no need to bring in counsel," Carlisle said as he unhooked my bra. Lucky for me, my husband always made good on his promises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, we're at the halfway point. The story will move in the same order, so Alice is up next. Now that the gang is getting so close, has she been better about the shopping and hoarding? We shall see...**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters.**

**As always, a truckload of thanks to my FAB beta, ExquisiteEdward!**

**Well, Alice was very eager for her turn to come around again.**

**She had so much to say that, like Jasper, it has spilled into 2 chapters.**

**Here's Part 1! (fanfiction net Chapter 10)**

Chapter 9: Planning, Part 1

APOV

"How's this? I'll buy whatever you can fit in my car." Her eyes lit up when I pointed to the big Yukon Denali. There wasn't anything specific I needed here, but I'd never ignored my gut feelings and I wasn't about to start now. The simple solution was to buy what I could carry.

"Done! Just pull up here," Karen said eagerly. She hurried inside to give instructions to her two teenage sons. Since she couldn't afford to pay her staff any longer, she'd enlisted the services of the two burly boys. I walked off to bring my car closer as instructed.

I didn't yet understand why I'd come across _Babydoll_. I had no use for a store like this or the high-end baby gear it sold, but I could see that it had once been a chic little shop. I was sad to see it in this condition, on its last legs. Nonetheless, I was more than happy to do my part to help Karen, the owner. We'd been talking since I'd walked in half an hour ago, and I felt bad that her business, her dream, had failed.

"I'm so thankful you stopped in today," she said to me as we watched her sons open the doors of the Denali to evaluate how much room they had to work with.

"Can we move this stuff around, and fold down the seats at the back?" the older-looking kid asked. He was referring to my travel case of hair products and tools, plus the baby hamper of clothes and three boxes already inside, given to me by Mrs. Biers. She'd started this whole baby ball rolling.

"You can move the boxes around, but you can get more in if you leave those back seats up," I answered, speaking from experience.

"I think she's right," said the smaller son.

"The boxes might scratch the leather on the seats though," the older one responded warily.

"Don't worry about it; trust me, I've hauled lots of stuff around on those seats." The boys shrugged, went back inside, and started pulling boxes from the storeroom.

"I have some car seats that were floor displays. Would you be willing to take those? I'll take even more off the price, and I've got all the instructions and attachments," Karen asked with a hopeful expression.

"Sure. That's fine," I replied. Directed by their determined mom who was armed with a handheld barcode scanner, the boys quite expertly began to pack the Denali with a mountain of stuff. I couldn't see any way of it all fitting inside. As I watched the busy makeshift crew, my phone rang.

"Hey!" I answered happily.

"You on your way?" Eds asked, already sounding suspicious. Sometimes I truly believed that he was psychic.

"Yeah. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes," I said, watching as the boys placed what appeared to be two foldaway cribs and two tiny mattresses between the rear hatch and the back row of seats.

"Where are you? I thought you'd be here by now." Yup, he was definitely suspicious.

"I'm on my way!" I retorted. Inside the Denali, Karen was now arranging the car seats and some baskets into the middle row of seats.

"Good. Everybody's here except for Bella; all we need is you," he said in a softer tone. I knew that _everybody_ meant the neighbors we'd met just a week ago. It seemed too early to call them friends, but they certainly felt that way.

"What's going on?" I asked. I'd had lunch with the girls just yesterday, and Emmett and Edward had hung out last night. In various groupings, we'd seen each other all week.

"Emmett wants to have a surprise party for Bella's birthday. He asked if we could get together sometime this weekend to talk about it, and today worked best."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" I said excitedly as the boys started stacking what appeared to be collapsed strollers behind the front seats. "I'm on my way."

$1,473 dollars and a Denali-full of baby crap later, I carefully drove home. I could only see out of the front window and rear-view mirrors, but luckily I didn't have far to go. I had no idea what baby merchandise cost, but I knew I'd made out like a bandit. I was a savvy-enough shopper to know good quality. More importantly, everything had been at half price or less. Hopefully, Eds would focus more on what I'd saved than what I'd spent.

* * *

><p>I pulled into the garage and immediately saw the blazing green eyes glaring at me.<p>

"_Why?_" was all he said as he opened my door and leaned inside. His eyes went wide as he took in my many _many _purchases.

"Let me out!" I pushed against his firm arms playfully. "It's not what you think!"

Eds stared into my eyes for at least a minute before he finally leaned back a little.

"Are you? Are we?" he asked. I didn't miss the bob of his Adam's apple as he gulped. We'd talked about kids over the years, but at twenty-seven, we just didn't feel ready. I had a feeling we could be forty-seven and not be ready.

"No!" I laughed, and he visibly relaxed.

"Then explain," he demanded, still not letting me out.

Before I could say anything, the loud voice of Emmett boomed through the garage.

"Damn, Tiny! You trying to have another yard sale?"

"We _will _talk about this," Eds gruffly whispered in my ear. His voice went straight down _there_. Yeah, that's what I needed, wet panties with all the neighbors here. He finally stepped back and I got out of the seat.

"You're not funny, Bunyan!" I yelled, soon realizing that everyone had come into the garage, even Jake was here. They all wore shocked expressions as they each saw just how much was jammed into the Denali.

"Who packed this? You couldn't have put all of this in here yourself," Jake said. I'd met him earlier in the week. He was just as funny as Emmett, and _very_ easy on the eyes. Tall, dark, and handsome; no wonder their hikes were so popular. I felt like all these people were so beautiful whereas I was just... okay. This crowd was not good for my self-esteem_ at all_. I didn't want to tell them about my somewhat freaky abilities, so I quickly improvised.

"I came across a baby store that was going-out-of-business and I picked up a few things in case our nieces come to visit. The guys at the store packed it in." All their prying eyes were starting to make me feel hemmed in and attacked. Jasper, in particular, was giving me _a look_. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled and looked away.

"Alice, this is an impressive display of shopping prowess," Carlisle noted, teasing me.

"I thought we were here to talk about a surprise party?" I asked after I gave Carlisle a warm smile.

"Let's go in the family room so Emmett can talk," Eds said, giving me an exasperated look. The guys followed him, but Esme and Rose lingered near me.

"Why all the baby stuff?" Rose asked, her eyes bright.

"Something you want to tell us?" Esme's eyes were just as wide as Rose's.

"Long story, and I have _nothing_ to tell," I insisted.

I closed the garage door, and grabbed a bottle of water in the kitchen. As I plopped down next to Eds in an oversized chair, he whispered to me, "All that shopping make you thirsty?" I sighed and rolled my eyes; I was in for a lecture, I could feel it.

But instead of giving me another hard stare, he leaned down and kissed me quickly. Even though he'd been alarmed at first, I think he could tell by my demeanor that my purchases today were motivated by something different than my past jaunts.

"If Alice and Edward are finished kissing, I'd like to get started," Emmett announced to the amusement of all.

"All done," I replied, not phased in the least by his comment. I looked around and everyone had a drink, and there were snacks on the coffee table, so at least my husband had made everyone feel at home. I didn't know how long they'd all been here. Emmett got up and stood in front of the TV, facing us.

"First, thanks Edward, for letting me do this here tonight. And I wanna thank all you guys for getting back to me so quickly. I figured we'd be spread out this weekend, and I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible. And Jake, thank you for handling work. All you guys have helped me more than I can say."

"But the biggest person I need to thank is Bella," Emmett declared. "This past year, we worked like crazy and kinda drifted a part. But this past month, she's held my ass together." He closed his eyes, took a breath, and shook his head.

"After everything we've gone through, I owe her big and I want to do something big. Her birthday is September 13th. She's really close to her family, but they haven't been together much lately. I thought it would be a great idea to have a surprise birthday party and invite them."

I looked at Esme and Rose and they looked exactly as I felt: excited to the point of bursting. This was gonna be FUN! We managed to stay silent and Jake spoke.

"Em's right," he said. "They're _really _close. I think it's a great idea to get them all together before Seth leaves for school."

"Thanks, Jake," Emmett said with genuine affection. I really liked Bunyan; he was a total softie underneath his huge exterior. "Her birthday's on a Tuesday, and I want to have the party on Saturday, the 17th. On the off chance she suspects something, she'd be thinking the weekend before, not after."

"Then I got to thinking about all of us," he said. "Exactly a week ago, I met Alice and Edward. Look at us now."

"Just a week," Esme commented, shaking her head.

"I know," Emmett affirmed. "It's hard to believe but I think we know we're stuck with each other now." We laughed, as he continued with his plans for the party.

"Since Bell's family is coming, I thought I'd ask if you all wanted to invite your families too. I've mentioned you to my mom and my sister-in-law; I'm sure you've done the same." He paused for a moment to let everyone think.

"My brother was twenty-nine. Now he's gone. We work and take each other for granted, and just like that," he snapped his fingers, "it can all be over. Why do families wait 'til holidays, weddings, funerals to get together? Why can't they get together just because?"

Everyone around the room looked deep in thought. Carlisle was looking at Rose who looked very hopeful, Esme looked... unnerved, while Jasper wore a thoughtful frown. Jake couldn't look more on board with the idea if he tried. Eds nudged me and raised an eyebrow, and I smiled and nodded. I thought it was a great idea.

"I see you guys thinking about it," Emmett said. "The day of the party is almost exactly two months away. If you guys are game, and your families come, you'll need time to get flights and vacations together, that's why I wanted to meet now.

"Even if your families can't come, I hope _you_ can, at least you can meet our family. I don't know, I thought it was a good idea." He looked nervous suddenly, and shrugged his shoulders; I think he was getting the wrong idea from our silence.

"I think my aunt will be back around that time for a convention," I remarked. "She had a great time last weekend; I think she'd love to come. Thanks for offering." He looked so relieved.

"Not sure Seattle's ready for my gang, but now I gotta reason for 'em to come, I think a couple of 'em would," Jasper conceded, looking at Esme.

Esme smiled at him but still looked uneasy. I knew she was unsure about her mom. She told me they'd had a big falling out last year, but she didn't elaborate. When we had lunch yesterday, she told me and Bella that she was planning to reach out to her though.

"I don't think they'd drag themselves away from their busy lives," Rose remarked with a roll of her eyes, "but I'll definitely invite my family. I've talked about all of you too. I'll help with whatever you need, Emmett. This is so great."

"My dad's never seen our new place, and he's got tons of vacation. I know my mom would come again, she loved you guys," Eds said. I wondered if he'd ask Angie. Maybe she could leave the babies with Eric's family. Emmett looked much happier now that everyone was buying into the party idea.

"Where are you thinking of having it, Emmett?" I asked, thinking of a few locations around town that might work for such a mix of people.

"Where else? The clubhouse," he announced, grinning. "I already reserved it for that whole weekend, in case we need it for more than the party. And I reserved the guest suites in my building and in Esme's building. That reminds me." He leaned forward and opened a folder on the coffee table. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Esme.

"I can't technically reserve the ones in your building because I don't live in it. But I already paid for them anyway," he said. "If you don't mind, could you sign that request form and give it to April? I already talked to Mrs. Cope and Charlotte, but they said a resident of the building needs to sign that and give it to the building concierge."

"Of course. No problem," Esme replied, putting the envelope in her handbag. "And you know I'll handle the party decor."

"I was hoping you would say that." Emmett looked thrilled.

"Um, sorry. I'm not familiar with this place," Jake said. "What are the guest suites?"

"I was wonderin' the same thing," Jasper remarked.

"They're like hotel rooms, a few in each of the condo buildings. You can reserve them for a small fee for up to a week at a time, if they're available," Carlisle stated with authority. "And they're supposed to be available to anyone in the community; it's not based on a specific building. I'll have a word with Mrs. Cope." He would know; he told me he was on the association board or something. The way he said it, I almost felt sorry for Mrs. Cope. But she was such a snotty bitch that I didn't.

"Thanks, Carlisle, but it's taken care of, either way," Emmett responded.

"I'll do whatever you need too," I added. "This is so exciting!"

"Thanks," Emmett said. "I wanna get a rough idea of how many people we're talking if all your families come. So I'll go around the room and you can give me a number."

"Hold on, Em." Eds jumped up and ran down to the basement.

"Kind of impressed with your planning skills, Bunyan," I confessed.

"I'm more than just a pretty face," he replied. We were chuckling when Eds returned with a large white board and marker which he propped up near Emmett.

"Thanks!" Emmett said as he wrote all of our names on the board, and the dates around the party.

"Who's coming for Bella?" I asked. "I don't know much about her family, just that she's close to her sister."

"Her mom and stepdad. Her dad and stepmom. Her sister and brother. Her grandmother and a guest," Emmett answered.

"Don't you want to put a guest for her sister?" Esme asked.

"No!" Jake stated firmly. Talk about staking a claim.

"We know Leah's yours," Emmett said, laughing along with the rest of us before returning to the board. "I'm putting six for me. My mom, my dad, and Heidi, and if they bring people." I looked at Esme and she looked at me with a grimace as we thought of the memory of meeting Emmett's mom and Heidi. This was shaping up to potentially be one wild party. He went around the room and everyone told him how many people they'd ask.

"Six," Jake said. "My dad and sisters, and a date for each." Emmett wrote it down.

"Think I'd say eight for me," Jasper said. "I'm warning y'all now; some of 'em might be a little... rowdy." He said that more to Esme than the rest of us. I think I literally saw her face change color. She told me she was terrified of meeting his family.

"You can put four for me," Esme said, "but plan on zero." Emmett looked at her for a bit before he wrote the number.

"You never know, Esme. Just reach out to whoever it is if they really mean something to you. But you don't have to invite anyone," he said quietly.

"I'll say seven because you want the maximum," Eds said. "And three of those seven would be babies." Emmett wrote that all down.

"I guess I'll say two," Carlisle said when it was his turn. "But I'm not sure you _really_ want to invite my uncle, and I don't know who he might bring." He frowned.

"He's welcome to come if you want to invite him," Emmett stated. "But I guarantee you, if he starts some shit, he'll get handled." Carlisle shook his head, and Emmett wrote two on the board next to Carlisle.

"You can put eleven for me," Rose said. She'd been counting on her fingers earlier to figure out how many people to say. "But I doubt even five will come. And that includes my niece and nephew, a toddler and a baby, like Edward said. _Are_ kids invited? Or is it adults only?"

"Any family that you want to come is invited," Emmett replied, "and if people can't bring their kids, they might not come. We'll work something out." He wrote down Rose's count on the board.

"I might be able to help with that," I acknowledged. "The news director's daughter works at a daycare; she babysits too. I'll see if she's available that weekend and what she'd charge. But she'd probably do it for a free haircut."

"I'm glad you said that," Jasper said, looking at me. "My mama does daycare, but I'm sure she wouldn't wanna watch the babies and miss the party."

"We don't want mama missin' the party_._" Emmett imitated Jasper's accent perfectly and Jasper doubled over laughing. Emmett then turned to me.

"Thanks, Tiny; let me know about the babysitter. And I'll definitely pay to sweeten the pot, free hairstyles or not. I have a party budget. And you said your aunt might come, is there anyone else?"

"No, just put two, her and a guest." Emmett made the note on the whiteboard.

"When did you come up with all this?" Eds asked.

"Last night. She was on the phone with her mom for _hours_. That got me thinking about how long it's been since they've seen each other," he said, as he feverishly wrote notes on the board.

"You've done quite a bit since last night," Esme said.

"I worked on it all morning," Emmett replied as he stepped back and looked at some of his notes on the board. "Damn! Including all of us, that's sixty three people who might come. Now_ that's_ a party," he said as we all laughed.

"That number's inflated though," Eds said. "You said put everyone, but I seriously doubt my sister and the babies would come."

"You never know," Emmett said. "I'm glad you and Rose brought up the issue of kids. That's why I wanted you all here; to think of shit I wouldn't think of."

"Rose, how old are your niece and nephew?" he asked

"At the time of the party, they'll be three, and three months," she said.

"And what about your nieces, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"They'll be six months by then," Eds said. "But I'm telling you, I seriously doubt they're coming." I elbowed him then. I know he and Angie had a strained relationship, but he didn't have to keep harping on it.

"Doesn't matter," Emmett said. "Better prepared than not."

"My niece is ten," Jasper said, "but she's used to bein' 'round adults, so she won't be a problem."

"So just five kids that would need a sitter then," Emmett said, looking at me.

"I'll let her know about the babies and ask if she knows someone to help," I replied.

"We could set up a nursery in the front room of the clubhouse," Esme said. "That room is far enough away that the babies shouldn't be too affected by the noise of the party. And the mothers can go check on them if they get worried."

"I'm glad we did this tonight," Emmett said. "Gives me a good idea of what else I need to do. And I'll take all you guys up on your offers of help. You too, Edward, because you planned the sale and that went off without a hitch."

"I just thought of something else," Rose said. "This is all a surprise, right?"

"Definitely," Emmett said emphatically.

"And you said her sister's coming?" Rose asked.

"Yup," Emmett said. "Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong," Rose said, "but when we had lunch with Bella the other day, she told us how close she is with her sister."

"They're super tight," Jake said.

"Then you need to have her sister come to town early," Rose stated seriously.

"You think?" Emmett asked, looking confused.

"Definitely," Rose said. "My sister Vicky just moved away and I miss her like crazy. If she came to visit me as a surprise, we'd be all wrapped up in each other. A band could march right in front of us and we wouldn't notice."

"I didn't think about that," Emmett said, sinking into a chair.

"You need to get her here at least a day early, two if you can. That way, they'll have time to catch up. And if I were you, I wouldn't tell her about the party either."

"Why? Leah wouldn't tell!" Emmett said.

"Not on purpose, she wouldn't. But I tell Vicky almost everything. And she's the same with me. Something like this would slip out without me thinking twice about it."

"But how will...," Emmett said, looking defeated before Jake cut him off.

"Rose is right, man. Bella and Leah are the same way. I'll take care of Leah, and get her here early. Her boss will be the biggest problem; she hasn't been on that job long. Plus, Seth's going to school that next weekend and she'll wanna be here for that too. This is a big deal and she would die if she missed out. Leave it to me. Don't worry, seriously."

"And speaking of bosses, Aro could throw a wrench into all of this," Carlisle said. "He's been giving Isabella fits lately, and he wants her to go to Europe with him soon." I didn't think Carlisle could stop calling her _Isabella_ if he tried.

"And along the line of what Rose said," Carlisle continued, "I wouldn't tell Aro either, if you were going to. He'd tell her, just to ruin the surprise."

"I didn't even think about that fucker. I would never invite him," Emmett said, running his hands through his hair.

"Bella told us she's not going overseas with him," I said, recalling our lunch. After Rose left yesterday, Aro had called and Bella went on a total rant about how he was trying to get her to go to Spain. She said there was no way she was leaving Emmett anytime soon considering he was still in mourning.

"She did," Esme confirmed, "and she said it like she meant it. I think she's getting pretty fed up with him."

"The problem being you don't stop working, or doing anything, for Aro Volturi easily," Carlisle stated. "Look, Emmett, I didn't bring it up to put a downer on everything, it's just something to consider. She talks to me about Aro and her work schedule all the time. I'll listen out and try to keep her from planning anything important around the party." Emmett just stared at Carlisle for a minute before he finally said 'thanks.' I'm sure the _all the time _comment didn't sit well with him.

"How'd you get away from Bella tonight?" I asked. "How much time do we have?"

"She's with her family right now. They just flew in from D.C. They were going back to Forks tonight, but she convinced them to stay the weekend. They were looking at vacation pictures when I left."

"Shouldn't you be with them?" Rose asked.

"I told her I had to help Jake at the branch. Plus, they'll be here the_ whole _weekend," Emmett replied. "I'll be spending plenty of time with them."

"You should rescue Seth though," Jake chuckled. Emmett cocked his head to the side, as if in thought.

"You're right, he's probably bored to death. Is it okay if he comes over? He's a good kid," Emmett asked.

"It's fine," Eds answered. "We can start with the meeting of the families."

"Okay, I'll call in a minute. Right now, there's not much else to do. We see each other all the time, so just keep me updated on the head count or anything else you think of. Esme, we can talk about the decorations, but really you can do what you want. I'll foot the bill. And remember, it's a surprise!" Emmett looked around the room in warning.

Everyone agreed and then the group began to discuss what to eat for dinner. Guess they were all staying here for a while.

"Upstairs, Mrs. Masen," Eds whispered in my ear. "We need to talk." Shit. He was gonna ask me about the baby stuff.

I leaned up and whispered in _his_ ear. "Quit whispering in my ear. It's making me hot, and we have a house full of people." Ignoring me, he whispered in my ear again.

"You deserve to be hot and unsatisfied, pulling up here with all that shit you bought. You deserve a spanking, or worse." My response was interrupted by Rose who stood in front of us with an amused expression on her face.

"I hate to interrupt the foreplay," she said softly, with a gleam in her eye, "but we wondered what our hosts wanted on their pizza?" Rose was such a smart ass; I loved it.

"Pepperoni's fine for us," Eds said without a hint of embarrassment as he stood up and pulled me with him. "We'll be back."

No one seemed concerned that we were slipping away: Jake had already turned on the Mariners game, Esme and Carlisle were talking, Jasper looked almost asleep and couldn't seem to stop yawning, Rose was calling in the food order, and Emmett was on the phone, presumably to spring Bella's little brother.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in our bedroom, in an effort to both get more comfortable, and distract my agitated husband, I hurriedly began to change out of my clothes... right in front of him. He was not to be distracted on this day, however.<p>

"Don't even try it," he said, laughing. "Put some clothes on and tell me why you brought all that shit home. Emmett's right, I'm not looking to have another yard sale."

"Don't be so dramatic," I responded as I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I sat on the bed next to him and began telling my latest crazy story.

"Demetri asked me if I'd go and style Mrs. Biers."

Demetri Volterra was my mentor and friend. He wasn't really a personal friend, but he was definitely a professional one. His client list was merely a pecking order of social standing; appointments were canceled all the time if someone higher in the order wanted in. It'd been a long time since I'd officially worked under him, but we still maintained a good relationship. I didn't always agree with how he ran his business, but I'd learned so much from him. I would never forget all that he'd done for me.

"Who'd she get bumped for?" my astute husband asked, understanding how Demetri operated.

"Some new hot shot woman at Microsoft," I replied. "Mrs. Biers is getting older; I knew she'd be on his shit list soon."

"That man has no shame," Eds said.

"None," I agreed. "I've styled her before when he's bumped her, always at her house. She has a whole staff of housekeepers and nothing is _ever _out of place. But today, as soon as I walked in, I noticed a baby hamper and some boxes sitting near the door, high chairs for babies."

"Does she have grandkids?" he asked.

"No. She has one daughter, who's been getting all kinds of treatments to get pregnant."

"Like Angie," he said. I nodded.

"It apparently never crossed her mind that the treatments might not work; Mrs. Biers is used to getting what she wants. She figured there would be multiples, and she'd already started buying things for the babies."

"Super expensive things?" Eds surmised. I nodded again, even though I wasn't sure. But Mrs. Biers didn't do cheap, so it was a safe bet.

"But none of the treatments worked _and_ they caused so much stress on the daughter's marriage that they split up. Now she says she never wants kids."

"We won't be like that," Eds said suddenly. "If we don't have kids, we just don't."

"I know." I assured him by rubbing his arm. "Anyway, Mrs. Biers asked if I wanted the stuff she'd bought. I told her I didn't need it, but she said she wasn't going to return it all and she wanted someone _worthy_ to have it."

He rolled his eyes in disgust. Eds and I had money and we didn't begrudge anyone else theirs, but neither of us cared for people like Mrs. Biers who felt like their money made them better people. The look on his face said just that.

"There was no point arguing about it, so I took it."

"What about the rest of the stuff? There's a lot more than a few high chairs and a hamper," Eds asked.

"When I was driving home, there was some big pothole getting fixed or something and a detour was set up. I followed the signs and the first street I turned down, I saw going out of business signs all over a store called _Babydoll_. Everything was half off; all baby stuff."

"I get it now," Eds said, calmly. "That was no coincidence, not after the high chairs."

"I told you, it wasn't me this time. My clients have given me all kinds of gifts, but nobody's _ever _given me baby things before. I should have realized as soon as she offered me that stuff."

"When I saw the baby store, I knew I was supposed to go in. But I didn't know _what _I was in there for. I talked with the owner for a while, and told her whatever they could fit in the Denali, I'd buy. That's where I was when you called."

"What do you think it means though?" Eds asked, not shocked in the least by my story. He was used to these sorts of "coincidences" happening with me. "Do you think...?" He couldn't finish the words. We were very diligent about birth control, but people on birth control got pregnant all the time. We stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"In my gut, I don't think it's for us," I insisted. "I just feel like we need to have that stuff here. Maybe it's for Emmett's party. Maybe all the babies are coming."

"I just can't see Angie wanting to come, and I especially can't see her lugging the babies here," he replied adamantly.

"If you think about it, Eds," I said carefully, "we've never really invited her here. The whole time we've been in Seattle. Maybe she never came because she never got invited." He opened his mouth to protest, several times, but couldn't.

"I'm right, you can't deny it," I stated. "We always visit her when we're in Chicago. I know you two have your issues, and I know she's not the biggest fan of me, but maybe she'd come if you asked her."

"But we never had space before," he muttered. She could have stayed at a hotel, but I didn't point that out.

"We do now," I said. "Look, I'm not saying that_ is _what the baby stuff is for, or that you have to ask her because of the party, but what would it hurt?" He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me, but didn't respond. I knew he was really thinking over what I'd said. After a few minutes, he asked the question I'd been waiting for.

"How much for the baby stuff that we don't know if we need?" he chuckled.

"Fifteen hundred," I answered quickly. I didn't even feel him tense up.

"You're getting better. You used to do that on one pair of shoes," he said, laughing as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"C'mon, we're being pretty rude hosts," I said.

As we walked downstairs, we met Bella who was on her way up. I hadn't even heard the door.

"Hey!" we said. I hoped someone had hid the whiteboard with the party details.

"Rose said you were up there having sex," Bella replied with a huge grin.

"So you came to watch?" Eds asked. I almost fell over from laughing.

"No, I was going to listen at the door," she retorted. "Come meet my brother!"

Bella's "little" brother was almost as tall as Emmett and pretty solidly built as well. Like Jake, he was a cutie.

"Seth, these are our neighbors, Alice and Edward Masen," Bella said. She could barely stop smiling.

"Hey, little guy," I said holding out my hand, completely teasing him. He shook it, laughing, with a twinkle in his bright brown eyes.

"Hi, Alice," he replied. "And Edward." His voice betrayed his stature. It wasn't high pitched at all, but I'd been expecting something much deeper. It was a reminder that he was very young. If he was just going to college, he was probably only seventeen or eighteen.

"Nice to meet you," Eds said, shaking Seth's hand. "Welcome."

"So how come I wasn't invited to the party?" Bella asked loudly, pretending like she was hurt.

"I needed help installing some equipment," Eds said, lying quite smoothly. "I asked all the guys to stop over tonight if they could. I guess Rose and Esme couldn't stay away."

"I was driving home and saw Jake's bike, so I _had_ to come in," said Rose. Jake had ridden that fast-looking death machine over here; I hoped Eds wouldn't want one.

"And I don't need a reason to come here," replied Esme smugly.

"Emmett said you were with your folks, so we didn't call you," I added. "Where are they?"

"Asleep," Seth interjected. He looked quite happy to be away from them. "This house is great, by the way."

"You gotta see Edward's studio," Emmett said to Seth.

"C'mon, I'll show you around," Eds said, as all the guys followed. Once they were gone, I turned to Rose.

"You're such a smart ass, Rosalie Cullen," I said, smacking her _on_ her ass. She just laughed loudly.

"What? I thought you went upstairs to get started on a baby! You've got all the stuff now," Rose responded innocently.

"Something I should know?" Bella asked with her mouth hanging open.

"Alice raided a baby store, and her car is in the garage jam-packed with baby stuff," Esme said.

"_Okay_." Bella looked at me and chuckled.

"Speaking of," I said, "can you girls help me move some stuff around in the living room? I think that's the best place to put it all." They agreed.

"Is this room a good idea? Aren't there some special pieces in here? Should the guys come trudging through here with all those boxes?" Esme asked as we moved a few decorative tables, chairs, and accents from one part of the room to another.

"It's fine," I replied. "There were some lamps in here that Carlisle said were worth a lot, and I moved those to the sitting room."

"Esme, what the hell is wrong with Jasper?" Bella asked, plopping down on one of the two sofas after we'd finished. "He looks like the walking dead."

"I _told_ him not to come," she said, exasperated. "I don't think he's slept since Wednesday night. But he really likes all of you, and he wanted to come."

"Just to help Edward with some equipment?" Bella asked. Rose and I looked at each other alarmed, quickly realizing that this party secret was _not _going to be easy to keep, but Esme kept her cool.

"It's the friendship, Bella," she said, sitting next to Bella and across from me and Rose. "I'm starting to see that he hasn't had many friends in Seattle. He's with the people in his program most of the time, and they're all very competitive. He's met a couple of people from Texas around town, but he hasn't had time to get close to them. I think he's really comfortable around you all, the guys especially."

"That's so sad," Bella said, completely distracted. Rose and I gave Esme silent rounds of applause when Bella turned away. Esme just smirked. We sat on the couches and talked a little.

"I'm not implying anything here," Rose said, "but I don't understand why school would make him that tired. What's the deal?" Before Esme answered, Bella did.

"Working towards a doctorate is a lot of work, Rose," she said. "The dissertation alone is really time consuming. He has to write up findings from the research he's been doing the whole time he's been in the program. Do you know what his topic is, Esme?"

"Something about situational adult peer pressure, that's all I remember," Esme replied, looking completely uninterested. I raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed; we all knew it wasn't Jasper's mind she was after.

"He also has to find other research and articles that support what he's trying to prove," Esme continued. "Sometimes he has to actually interview or survey people. And he writes some of the surveys. But he's right at the end of the program now, so it's all coming to a head. I'd be completely overwhelmed trying to keep it all together." She was interrupted by Carlisle, who had entered the room with the rest of the guys. Jasper looked amused. The guys had obviously heard the last part of what had been said.

"And when you work with human subjects," Carlisle said, sitting next to Rose, "you have to get special approvals all over the place. That can be an involved process. Then there's required seminars he has to attend, and meetings with panels that monitor his progress. Eventually, he'll have to present the dissertation. It's really an insane amount of work."

"Then," Jasper said, finally speaking, "I gotta come up with data, hard numbers, from the findin's. Some of the grad students help pull that together; that helps a little. But I gotta stay on top of 'em. Lookin' to the future, I get with other people in the field, workin' on other studies, puttin' papers together, tryin' to get published. That helps get my name out there. It's more than a notion."

"Damn," Eds said, "I had no idea it was so involved."

"No wonder you're exhausted," Rose said, smiling at him.

"I'll live," Jasper said, though he looked terrible. "In the home stretch now."

"Alice, we were going to start unpacking," Carlisle said. "Where do you want it all?" He actually looked excited. It was the same look Eds had a month ago when he went to unpack my storage bin. What was it with guys and unpacking shit? It was just a bunch of boxes and baskets, it wasn't hurting anything.

"Something tells me that Carlisle Cullen doing manual labor is not something that happens often," Esme remarked. Rose, Bella, and Carlisle all laughed until they could hardly breathe, as the rest of us chuckled.

"We cleared a space, from under that window over to the corner," I said, pointing to that side of the room. "But you all don't have to unpack that stuff. I can't ask you to. It's Friday night. I know you have things to do." We'd made space, but I'd originally planned on unloading it little by little over the weekend.

"I got nothing planned for tonight," Emmett replied eagerly from behind Bella.

"And I'm not turning away anybody who wants to help get all that shit out," Eds said.

"I sure don't mind," Jasper said, yawning. That dude was seriously tired.

"We may as well, while we're here." Jake was as excited as the rest of them.

"I don't mind at all. The view in this house is _much_ better than at Bella's," Seth said suggestively, looking at me, Esme, and Rose.

"Oh, gawd," Bella said, pretending to vomit, as the rest of us laughed.

"What a little charmer," Esme said as the guys went to the garage.

"Did you see how excited they were?" I asked.

"They have to move all the big, big boxes for us wittle bitty girls," Rose said in a high-pitched baby voice as we all laughed.

The guys had opened the door in the kitchen that led to the garage and we could hear all their chatter and laughter. I distinctly heard my husband say, "_Welcome to my world, fellas._" He'd pay for that little crack.

"What was your family doing in D.C.?" I asked Bella to distract myself from my shame.

Of course, I didn't have to stop when I saw _Babydoll_, but I knew how these things went; they'd been happening my entire life. Mrs. Biers started the whole thing, and if I hadn't stopped at _Babydoll_, there would have undoubtedly been another store, the next block or next street over, probably called _Dollbaby_, that would have somehow drawn me in. That's how these strange forces worked; I didn't fight them anymore. But I didn't want these new people, these new friends, to know. I was embarrassed; who _wants_ to be a weirdo? I hadn't planned on these guys finding out about the baby stuff, but they'd all rushed into the garage and there'd been nowhere to hide.

"They went to see my sister without me!" Bella replied indignantly. "I knew they were on vacation, but I thought they went to California like they always do."

"Wonder why they didn't ask you to go?" Esme looked concerned.

"They said they'd planned for me to go, but then with Em's brother, and my job being so crazy lately, they just didn't tell me. They were being so evasive about this trip. I kept asking when they'd be back, and my dad finally broke down and told me last night."

"It was a surprise for Leah," Seth said, carrying in one of the car seats. "So of course we didn't tell Bella. She woulda blabbed the whole thing." Bella gave him a nasty look but he was already on the way out before she could reply. Rose raised an eyebrow; his comment proved exactly what she'd said about the sisterly bond. I never had a sister, so I didn't know.

"But didn't your sister tell you once they got there?" Rose asked. They guys were coming in and out now, depositing boxes and baskets in the space we'd cleared.

"No! She said she didn't want me to feel bad, which I understand. I'm just jealous they all got to see her new place. Who knows when I'll get to see her again." Bella looked so sad, and I could see why Emmett wanted to get them all together. Esme and Rose could barely contain their smiles, thinking of the surprise party I was sure.

"So where'd you get the baby stuff from?" Rose asked me, quickly changing the subject.

"A store called _Babydoll_; it was going out of business. Everything was half off; some of it more."

"Why'd you stop though? You don't need baby stuff, or do you?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Something just told me to go in," I replied, hoping she wouldn't continue to question me. The only reason I now owned all this baby crap was ultimately because of my strange _feelings_, and I didn't want them to know about those. At lunch yesterday, I told them I'd had a bad gut feeling when I first saw Jasper. I never should have told them that, and now this had to happen. They actually seemed to like me, and I didn't want them to realize I was crazy and run off.

"I'm gonna grab a pair of scissors to open the boxes," I said hastily, excusing myself to the kitchen. The noise from the garage was more raucous the closer I got, and I poked my head in to offer my thanks. All the doors and the rear hatch were open, and the guys were _still _pulling things out.

"I really appreciate this guys. You didn't have to do this," I called out sadly.

"Tiny," Emmett said, laughing, "you keep shit interesting. I'll give you that!"

I turned then and pretended to dig around the junk drawer by the sink for the scissors. Really, I was trying not to cry. I could feel tears forming, and I couldn't stop them. I was always so... strange. Always messing up a good thing. _Way to go. _Why did I have to be _interesting_? Why couldn't I just be normal like everybody else? This was the story of my life.

"You okay, sweetie?" Esme asked, softly.

"Fine," I whispered. I shut the drawer but didn't look up.

"Alice, we know there's some bigger reason why you bought all that stuff. There's something very special about you. You were the reason we all met. So why be sad about that?"

"I'm tired of being _special _and _interesting_," I cried. "It all means _crazy_. I've been like this my whole life. I just met you guys and already, the crazy comes out. Now you'll all think I'm a freak. Just like in high school, all over again."

"I don't think you're a freak," Carlisle stated calmly, coming from behind me to rub my arms and kiss the top of my head. "You are incredibly gifted, in many ways, Alice. I _wish_ I could put your talents to work. If you get any special feelings about where I might find some da Vinci manuscripts,_ please _let me know." I looked up at him and wiped my face; he gave me a genuine smile.

"We're all _just_ getting to know each other," Rose said. "The more we do, the more... quirks and insecurities are gonna come out. Trust me, I'm a little batshit underneath all this perfection." I laughed a little. Everybody was in the kitchen now, even Seth who stood quietly by taking it all in. Emmett was next to speak.

"Tiny, I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings," he said. "But the fact is, you _do _keep shit interesting. I wouldn't care if you had three heads that spun in different directions. You're not getting rid of my ass, girl. Plus, you and me gotta keep each other sane, so we don't have to go see fuckers like him, remember?" he said pointing to Jasper who smiled. He looked like he _really_ wanted to say something, but he didn't, and I was glad. The last thing I needed was psychobabble.

"Esme and Rose, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't there a woman yesterday, who looked an _awful_ lot like Alice, who said we needed to stop with the tears?" Bella asked, grinning broadly in my face from her seat next to Emmett.

"Shut up, bitch!" I shouted, laughing.

"Let's be honest, Alice. We're four couples, five if you count Jake and Leah," Bella said, pointing to Jake as he and Seth laughed. "_All_ of prime baby-making age. Somebody's bound to get knocked up sooner or later. Now, thanks to you, we have a stash of baby supplies. Shit, I'll chip in on it. We know somebody's gonna need it." Eds came forward then and rubbed my back. His touch _always_ calmed me down and I really needed it now.

"Nobody's chipping in," he said firmly to Bella. "You all saved us money this week anyway, keeping her preoccupied from her usual shopping. The bank called me, asking if she was sick." Everyone fell out laughing then and he wrapped me up in a hug. I was feeling very self-conscious but was thankfully saved by the doorbell.

"Food's here!" Rose said, jumping up, followed by Carlisle. There was a mad scramble as everyone else started grabbing plates, cups, and utensils. Eds pulled me outside onto the deck. We sat in one of the chairs and he hummed to me to calm me down. We listened to the chatter of our new friends inside: they talked like us, they thought like us, they acted like us. If my freaky abilities had somehow drawn in such great people, then maybe I wasn't such a weirdo after all.

"You'd think they never ate before," I whispered after several minutes had passed. "All we do is eat when we're together." Eds chuckled.

"You okay now?" I nodded against him.

"I love you so much," he whispered, "even if you_ are_ a special kind of interesting freak." I leaned up and slapped his arm as I laughed. He stared at me and turned serious.

"It's not high school anymore, Taz. We talked about this."

"I know," I said, sighing. "I just got upset. I don't want to lose these guys. I like them."

"I do too," he said, still speaking softly. "But if you think about it, none of them seem to have many friends either. They need us too." I hadn't looked at it like that before, and it was a different perspective. Here it was a Friday night, and they were here with us. We'd pretty much been together all week. Surely if they had better things to do, they wouldn't be here.

I stared into the beautiful green eyes that knew me so well and understood me like no one else. I kissed him, and he kissed me, for a very long time, out on the deck, as twilight fell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part 2 *should* be up by this weekend. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**Very sorry for the delay with this chapter. ****I had another version of Part 2 written days after**

**I posted Part 1. However, my astute beta ****pointed some pretty big issues with it and I started over.**

**Were it not for her guidance, this story wouldn't have ****moved forward properly and may never **

**have gotten back on track. ****SO, I offer a Denali load of thanks to my incredible beta, Exquisite Edward!**

**I am SO lucky, and thankful, to have met you! You. Are. Awesome LOL!**

* * *

><p>(ff net, Chapter 11)<p>

**Chapter 9: Planning, Part 2**

**APOV, continued**

"_C'mon._ I wasn't _that _bad," Bella yelled from the backseat of Rose's car. "Stop ignoring me." We were on our way home from what should have been a simple shopping trip to buy some lingerie. Instead, the whole experience had turned into a nightmarish ordeal.

"Yes, you were," I replied. "And Esme too." Rose was so mad, she hadn't said a word since we'd gotten in the car. She and I were the masterminds of this little expedition. We'd tried to take them to Nordstrom, but they'd both refused, saying they didn't want to spend a lot of money. Victoria's Secret had been too crowded according to them, so we ended up at a very respectable boutique that Rose and I discovered we had each shopped at in the past.

"I've never been in a place like that before. It was all a little much for me," Esme said from her seat next to Bella.

Inside the store, Bella had quickly gotten defensive about the help Rose and I offered, and the insults she hurled at us about the garments we picked for her had grown dirtier and more abrasive the longer we stayed. I was now starting to see how she got along so well with Emmett. As innocent as she looked, she was stubborn as a mule and could curse like you wouldn't believe.

Esme had posed an entirely different problem. She'd decided to come along with us, out of sheer curiosity. This particular shop had an excellent lingerie selection, and sold a few adult toys near the back of the store. But Esme was so embarrassed once she saw the toys, she completely shut down, unable to articulate what she might have liked or wanted. So she stood off to the side looking petrified the entire time. Good thing Rose and I, clearly seasoned shoppers, had good eyes and tough skin. We weathered Bella's filthy mouth and Esme's traumatized silence. We even managed to pick up some sets for ourselves as we chose things for them.

"We were only trying to help," Rose said finally. "You _have_ to keep them interested."

"Well, if he loses interest after a whole month, then maybe I wasn't meant to keep him," Esme replied. We laughed, and finally the tension broke.

It was Friday night, exactly a week after Emmett told us about the surprise party. We'd all been together quite often, in various combinations, for a second straight week. While we were all growing closer, it was clear that a few special friendships were forming. Today's annoyance aside, Esme and I were becoming almost inseparable, and Bella and Rose had bonded over their many similarities, particularly their love for their families.

Jasper was not around as much as everyone else, but when he was, he had two preferred groups. You'd find him either with Emmett and Edward who were now sports-loving besties, or with Bella and Carlisle with whom he talked about school and books and whatever other brainiac stuff they could think of. Also, we'd learned that Jasper's father was one of those Civil War re-enactors and Jasper knew all kinds of Civil War trivia, so he fit right in with Bella and Carlisle in that regard as well. I'd made more of an effort with Jasper, but he was hands down the last person of the group that I'd hang out with. That dude was cocky with a capital C. So was Carlisle, but I actually liked him.

Bella and Carlisle, their work relationship now out in the open, were closer than ever. This often left Rose and Emmett together, who realized that they had quite a bit in common, an appreciation for cars especially. I knew that eventually we'd probably grow tired of one another and not spend so much time together, but for now we were all in the friendship honeymoon stage.

"You're the one who brought up your little _problem_, Bella," I said after a time. "You may not think so, but it'll be worth it. You'll see. " Rose and Esme snickered.

"If the lingerie works, fine, but I will _never_ get my cooch waxed again. So don't bother asking me."

She said lingerie as if we'd been able to get her any. After what seemed like hours of protests and complaints, Bella had found a boxed set of hipster panties with Seahawks and football logos and sayings on them. To go with that, Rose found a thin navy bralette that would work well with any of the panties. We got them in the smallest size so they'd be extra tight; that's the _lingerie_ Bella was referring to.

"After the fuss you made, we won't," Rose retorted.

"It hurt worse than I thought it would," Esme said, "but I love the result."

"What did Jasper think of it?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"That's neither here nor there," Esme replied, blushing, before she broke apart laughing as the rest of us guffawed. Luckily, I got waxed regularly and was a great customer for Bree, my esthetician. She fit us in late Tuesday morning on very short notice. Bella had been complaining ever since.

Maybe it wasn't our place, but once Bella told us that Emmett was still keeping his distance, Rose and I decided that he needed to be reminded of what he was missing. We understood that he was still grieving, but he and Eds were always laughing and joking; he was nothing like the broken wreck we'd met two weeks ago, and he was clearly getting better. We informed Bella that she needed to sex-up her look if she wanted to get Emmett back in... line.

Aro had finally gone to Europe, and would be off Bella's back for a little while. He'd apparently wanted her to examine some documents there, but she convinced her grandmother to go in her place. She said Aro was not happy, but there was another interested buyer, so time was of the essence. Bella said he had other business to conduct there and would be gone for a few weeks. As far as Rose and I were concerned, the time was now to help Bella get what was coming to her. Literally.

Rose finally turned on the radio, and we rode the rest of the way home without incident.

"Bye, Esme. See you Sunday, Bella," I called, making a cutting motion at her with my fingers as she got out of the car. She flipped me the bird. Now that we had _lingerie_ for Bella, the last part of our operation was her hair, and I'd be doing it this weekend. She could, and would, thank me later.

* * *

><p>Rose had barely pulled up to the house when Eds, cell phone at his ear, opened the door and waved to her. I couldn't stop the huge grin that formed on my face; even these many years later, the sight of him always made me smile.<p>

"Thanks, Rose," I said, stepping out of the car and grabbing my purse and bag.

"No problem. We'll have to go again without the lightweights," she replied.

"Um, you're supposed to keep me from shopping, remember?" I laughed.

"You can come and watch me then," she said before she pulled off with a wave of her own.

My gorgeous husband looked just as happy to see me as I was to see him, and he kissed me quickly as I walked inside.

"Hold on. She just walked in," he said to the person on the phone before he handed it to me.

"THANK YOU, ALICE!" Liz and Angie shouted through the phone when I said 'hello'. This was a real surprise. I followed Eds into the family room and tossed my purse and bag onto the counter.

"Um, you're welcome? What did I do?" I had no idea why they were acting so giddy. I mean, I had _never_ heard Angie this excited. I sat next to Eds on the couch.

"You got those baby things, so the girls can visit!" Liz said as she and Angie, clearly on speaker, began to talk over each other. He'd been trying to call his mom all week to tell her about the party, but she'd never been able to talk long. According to Tony, his dad, Liz was very involved in the nanny search, which was not going well.

"I go back to work in October, and Eric and I wanted to get away for a few days before that. We didn't see how we'd be able to," Angie said. "But you've got baby gear _there_ now! It's the perfect solution. My brother would never have done this on his own. This is all because of you! Thanks so much, Alice!"

"And he told us about the party, which is a great idea," Liz added. "We'll make a whole week of it; it'll be so much fun!" They continued to babble on about how they would attend the party, but after that, Angie and Eric would go on vacation for a few days, and Eds and I could _help_ Liz with the babies. Yes, what a great idea.

"I've never been to Seattle," Angie said. "Eric's excited too. I love his family, but they're not reliable. There's no way we could leave the babies with them for any length of time. And we don't know if we'll have a permanent nanny by then."

"We couldn't bring the girls if we had to travel with everything they need," Liz said. "From what Edward told us, you've got most of the basics. We can buy anything else when we get there." I didn't know everything that a baby needed, but she was right, we had most of it.

We'd finally sorted through the items from _Babydoll_. There had been several high chairs, walkers, and playards, and even two foldaway cribs with little mattresses. There were also car seats, lightweight strollers, comforter sets, diaper genies, and potty chairs. Then there were the baskets, the hamper, and the gifts sets filled with clothes, toys, and baby care accessories. Most of it had been collapsible or in flat boxes, which is how it had all fit in.

"It was no problem," I said, a bit overwhelmed by the pair of them.

"I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye," Angie said. "But you buying all that stuff just in case the girls visited was so thoughtful. It really was."

"I can't wait to see them again." I was very curious about what Eds said to them. I didn't exactly by that stuff for the triplets, but then again, maybe I did.

"We'll let you go, but we had to thank you," Liz said. We said our goodbyes, and I gave the phone back to Eds who ended the call minutes later. I had to admit I was smiling. It might be fun after all.

"All I said was that you found some stuff at a clearance sale to keep here for the babies. You would've thought I told them there was peace on earth the way they reacted." We both laughed at that, before he turned more serious.

"Angie's only coming so she can go on vacation. She's so fucking..." I cut him off then.

"Don't be like that," I said. "It'll be nice to see them. But why do they suddenly think we'll be good babysitters?" He snorted.

"I _never_ said that. But we're warm bodies, I guess. At the very least, we can hold the babies, play with them, and change them while Mom supervises. I'm sure that's what they think."

"What'd they say about the party?" I asked.

"Mom said she could tell we'd all be fast friends, and that we _should_ meet all the families. She said she's making Dad come whether he likes it or not."

"Poor Tony," I said. "He hates to fly, and now he'll be on a flight with three babies. Fun times."

"I was the one who didn't think my family would come to the party," he replied.

"What if all the families come?" I asked, laughing. "That clubhouse would never be the same."

He nodded his agreement, laughing too.

"And what's this about them coming for a week?" I asked.

"They want to come the day before the party and leave the next weekend. Somewhere in that week, Angie and Eric will get away for a couple days." He rolled his eyes.

"It'll be a good visit. You'll see." He sighed, and shook his head. He was annoyed, but Liz had been thrilled. Honestly, I think she was happy that Edward was making an effort to be nice to Angie for once. He always said that Angie was jealous of him, but I always thought that he was just as much at fault for whatever their issues were. The both of them were spoiled rotten by Liz and Tony. And both of them complained that the other got preferential treatment. This visit was going to be something else.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Good. I want to see what you bought me. I know that bag." He pointed to the counter with a twinkle in his eye.

"We only bought lingerie, nothing there for men."

"Don't be so literal, Mrs. Masen," he said, pulling me to him and smacking my ass. "Show me."

I knew exactly what he wanted… for me to model for him, but I didn't immediately give in. I got the bag and reached inside it, pulling out a black lace cutout teddy accented with strategically placed pink bows.

"See?" I asked, holding it up.

"I can't really. I need it in IMAX 3D," he replied as I laughed.

"Are you sure? I might have to take this stuff back. My husband doesn't want me shopping so much anymore." I was cracking myself up teasing him, and I could see his eyes growing darker and needier the longer I did.

"On," he demanded as he pulled his tee shirt off. I took my time stripping out of my clothes, and carefully put on the barely there teddy. Before I realized what had happened, he'd pulled me on top of him.

"You are so perfect," he said as he kissed and nipped at my skin and slowly pulled the scraps of lace off of me.

"I love you," I whispered as he pushed me back and kissed his way down my chest.

"I love you more," he said, as he opened my legs and kissed the insides of my thighs. We'd made time for our friends and for work all week, but had been too tired for each other. That would have to stop. We hadn't taken hold of our crazy work schedules just to hang out with the neighbors. His mouth had found a much more sensitive target than my thigh, and it wasn't long before I came on his tongue.

"Look at the mess you've made on this couch," Eds said, teasing me after a few minutes as he stood and removed his pants.

"I'm sure we've got cleaner for that," I replied, completely out of breath as he climbed on top of me.

Before the night was over, I'd _modeled_ the other two new lingerie items as well. My navy chiffon babydoll set got me bent over one of the kitchen barstools, and my white lace ruffled slip earned me a ride on the piano bench in his studio. Eventually, we dragged ourselves upstairs and into bed.

"When it comes to new lingerie, you have carte blanche. No shopping limits. Deal?" Eds asked, looking as spent as I was.

"Deal," I replied with the little remaining breath in my body before I drifted off into a blissful, euphoric sleep.

* * *

><p>"Better sex: spa tub or family room couch?" Eds asked as we stared at each other. We'd returned to bed after a morning round of <em>loving<em> and a long, lazy bath.

"That's easy. Your piano bench." He laughed loudly at my answer. We'd have to do that again.

"I... um... hope you're not too sore today," he said, tracing patterns on my arm.

"I'm not too bad. That was the most fun we've had in a long time."

"I didn't think I'd... go so long. You put those outfits on, and we hadn't been together all week, and I..." I silenced him with a kiss which he gladly reciprocated. Last week had been incredibly busy for both of us. In addition to all the time spent with the gang, it had been my last week at the station, and his first week back to the WTA in his revised role.

After his resignation disaster with Lee, the big bosses at the WTA had given Eds the rest of that week off and asked him to come back Monday to talk. Lee was put on leave indefinitely. At the meeting, Eds and the other musicians really expressed their frustrations. In the end, a schedule, with much more normal hours, was agreed upon. Eds would stay on for one more month as they brought in several candidates to evaluate. He'd also met with a lawyer and some of his old professors about the best way to set himself up as a business.

I'd been just as busy. In addition to training Senna, my replacement at the station, and working on a few clients, I'd cut Emmett's hair, and styled Rose and Esme's as well. Esme was so impressed, she asked me to be the official hair and makeup stylist for her show. Her boss decided on the kitchen revamp one, and she was thrilled. I'd already signed a contract and everything.

"We were busy last week. We won't go so long without again," I said. He seemed pretty happy about that commitment.

"Are you gonna take a break next week? Start looking at some salon spaces?" Eds asked.

"No. I've got a ton of work lined up already."

"What else?" he asked. "I know about Esme, I didn't know you had more."

"I picked up three more of Demetri's clients."

"Castoffs," he said with a sour expression.

"That's actually what they call themselves," I said, chuckling. He just smiled and shook his head. "And a couple people at the station want me to keep doing their hair. Then Rose got me two new clients; they loved what I did with her and want to see what I can do for them. _And_ Gianna asked me to style her for some upcoming functions." Eds knew her; she was the singer I'd styled last month. "And I've got the gang now. So I'm pretty busy."

"Damn. You better start looking for that salon soon." He looked so proud, which made me happy.

"I've decided not to open a salon." I hadn't had a chance to talk to Eds about this latest decision.

"What?" he asked, looking stunned.

"Don't be so dramatic!" I said, laughing. "I'll still do hair, but I'm gonna float. When I can, I'll work at their homes, and if that doesn't work out, Demetri and Ty both told me I can rent a chair at their salons. I don't want to do that because that's more time with them than I really want, but it's an option."

"But I thought you wanted a salon?"

"The more I thought about it, it's _not_ what I want. I love what I do; I don't want to get bogged down with staff problems, and paychecks, and building maintenance and all that stuff."

"What about your salon room here? Can't you use that?" he asked.

"I'll definitely use that for Rose and Esme and all those guys, and for our family. But I really don't want strangers traipsing around. It'll be a last resort for me to bring anyone else here."

"What about the studio? Will you be upset if I have clients down there?" he asked.

"No, because there's a separate entrance down there. They won't be in the main part of our house."

"That's true," he said. "You're sure about this no salon thing?" he asked. He looked extremely worried, and I couldn't figure out why.

"Very. Why are you so upset? I'll still be working." He sighed.

"I was thinking that maybe I forced you to quit the station. I've been feeling really bad about it actually." He looked so nervous; I wondered how long he'd been thinking like this.

"You didn't, at all. You brought it up, but I think it was time. I'm glad. We'll be fine." I leaned over and kissed him. He smiled at me, and for the millionth time, I wondered how I'd been lucky enough to ever meet him.

"As it turns out, we do _not_ have upholstery cleaner," he said. I grinned as I recalled the reason we needed it. "And we never got all the stuff off the list we made last weekend. You up for a trip to Target?"

For reasons unknown to us, our house seemed to be the favorite hangout spot for the gang. And it turned out that having friends, especially friends who ate as much as Emmett, meant lots of extra housework. After Emmett's surprise party announcement and the opening of all that baby stuff, we'd spent last weekend giving the house a thorough cleaning. We'd also organized a few things we'd unpacked that hadn't been put away yet. All that cleaning left us with a lengthy list of stuff we needed for the house, but as usual, we hadn't had time to actually go get it all.

"A Saturday morning at Target? Sure, you only live once," I replied, as he laughed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Just because they cost more doesn't mean they're better."<em>

"_Obviously it does."_

"_Stop being such a fucking snob."_

"_Stop acting like you're shopping for seven people. It's just us, and frankly, we shouldn't even be in a place like this."_

"Ahem!" Eds said. The both of us stood at the end of an aisle in Target, trying not to laugh, as we watched Rose and Carlisle argue. It was a shock indeed seeing Carlisle Cullen, in Ferragamo shoes and wearing his Blancpain watch, in Target.

"Look, Eds," I said. "Their first married spat."

"Not even the first today," Rose replied, looking highly annoyed, though at least she smiled when she realized it was us. Carlisle looked extremely angry, far too upset for whatever silly thing they were fighting over.

"Some advice, man," Eds said to him. "Rose has a big family. When it comes to the household stuff, just get what she wants. It's not worth the fight."

"So you just let Alice get whatever she wants for the house? You have no say whatsoever?" Carlisle asked. He looked personally affronted by Edward's very casual remark.

"Actually, he has all the say about this sort of thing. Eds had the family. I had a maid and a nanny. When we come here, I follow his lead."

"Oh," Carlisle said. He stared at me for a bit before he turned to Rose.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I'm trying."

"I'm not just getting these because they're cheaper, CC. I've used both; these hold up just as well when you wash them, and you get more. You can never have too many washcloths." Their entire argument had apparently centered around Rose wanting a bundled pack of ten washcloths, while Carlisle wanted a few of the most expensive individual ones.

"Did you guys just get here?" Rose asked, looking at our empty carts. We had two because we needed a lot of stuff.

"Yeah. How long have you been here?" Eds asked.

"At least an hour," Rose said. "Maybe with you here, I can finally get done."

"Is this your first time here?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes. How people do this all the time is beyond me. Kids running around, babies screaming, people all over the place. It's a fucking zoo."

"You might not believe this, but it could be worse. She could have taken you to Walmart. The first time we went there, I looked like you do right now. The prices are lower, so there's more people. Take this level of crazy and double it." His eyes practically jumped out of his head.

"Good call, Rose," Eds said, laughing. "Walmart might have broken him." A woman not-so-politely asked us to quit blocking the aisle, and Rose quickly yanked Carlisle along because he looked like he was about to explode on the woman.

Rose and Eds decided they could get done faster with each other than with us, so we walked towards the household supplies area where we all needed to be. They left two of our combined three carts with us and positioned us as out of the way as possible in the middle of an aisle toward the back of the store.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know which washcloths last longer in the wash?" Carlisle asked when Rose and Eds, who seemed to be having a fabulous time together, walked away. I just laughed.

"You wouldn't. Did she ask you to come here, or did you tag along?" Rose was a pretty direct, take charge kind of person, and she probably hadn't wanted him to come in the first place.

"She told me she had to get some things from the store. I told her I'd come along, and we could go to lunch after. I'm trying to be better, trying to do the good husband thing. But this place is like fucking torture. I feel like this is above and beyond." He was very indignant, and I doubled over laughing. He was a riot; it was only shopping.

"Maybe you should leave this part of your life to Rose in the future. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"How come you don't leave it all to Edward then?"

"Because it wouldn't really be fair. I'm just as busy as he is, and if he can make the effort, so can I. But I have learned that he _does_ know what he's talking about when it comes to laundry detergent and paper towels and mops and all the stuff I never had to buy. So I just shut up." He pursed his lips tightly, then let out a sigh. Finally, he looked contrite.

"Liz made sure that Eds and his sister knew how to take care of themselves, and that included doing housework," I said. "He knows what he's doing, way more than I do."

"How do you get along with his family?" Carlisle asked looking much calmer now.

"Fine. Eds and I were friends, and then we dated all through high school, so I know them pretty well."

"Rose can't wait for me to meet her family, and I'm not looking forward to it."

"That's understandable. Even after all this time, I'm close with his parents, but I barely know his sister." He raised an eyebrow in surprise before he spoke again.

"The only family I have left is my uncle, and he keeps to himself. We both do. I can't imagine being around all of her family. And there's so many of them."

"So many what?" Rose asked, as she and Eds returned. He placed multipacks of paper towels and toilet paper underneath the cart basket as Rose placed laundry detergent and trash bags in the other cart. Carlisle watched them with great interest.

"People here," I responded. Carlisle smiled at me in thanks for my quick thinking. "I told him it's worse on the weekends." Rose rolled her eyes at him and walked away.

"Almost done," Eds said, laughing, as he followed Rose.

"Thanks, Alice. The last thing I want is her to find me badmouthing her family."

"You were just being honest. From what she says about them, I'd be nervous too."

"But Edward's mother seems very nice, very motherly. I don't get that feeling about Rose's mother."

"Liz is great." I may have said that too quickly because Carlisle gave me a curious look.

"Your aunt that was at the sale, she raised you?" he asked.

"Yes. She got me when I was twelve."

"You... your parents... they didn't raise you?" he asked. My first reaction was fear, as it always was when people asked about my parents. But then I calmed down because he didn't know his parents either.

"No," I said. "I don't know anything about them. Up until Aunt Chelsea took me, I was with my grandparents. They're the only family I remember." I closed my eyes to keep from crying; I could feel myself getting choked up. I didn't want to start bawling in fucking Target. He came over and gave me a sideways hug.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I shouldn't have asked."

"I'm okay." I dabbed my eyes with a tissue from my purse. I really needed to get over this.

"My aunt raised me too," he said, only loud enough for me to hear, rubbing my arm. "And my uncle. It's tough. Trust me, I know." I was stunned that he shared this with me. Bella and Rose both said that he never talked about his family.

"You go to school, and all the kids talk about their parents, and you can't even participate in the conversation," I said.

"You don't have parents at the _parent_-teacher conferences," he said. "My aunt went, but it wasn't the same." I did cry then because he had just summed up what I'd felt my whole childhood. I was thankful for Aunt Chelsea, and even my grandparents for trying to raise me because there were worse places I could have been placed. But nothing in my life had ever been the same as the other kids. And people who didn't grow up like I had couldn't understand. But he did because he had.

"I know it was hard for you, Alice," he said. "Because it was hard for me. It's not... normal. And it's times like these that it all comes to the surface. Like when I freak out over dumb shit like washcloths." He paused and shook his head. I just kept listening, fascinated by the fact that he was opening up to me.

"I never had to buy any of these things. My uncle always had his girlfriends take care of the household stuff for us. And I paid the designer to have someone stock my house when I moved in. Before Rose, I barely spent any time there. I really _don't _know what holds up better in the wash. I've never done a load of laundry in my life. Rose just doesn't get that."

I was dying to ask him who did all that stuff for him before he met her, but I didn't. Rose said he traveled a lot, so he probably had his laundry done at hotels, and he probably used some sort of outside laundry service since he didn't use maids. And for food, he could get carryout or eat at restaurants. This guy was truly an enigma.

"Like Eds said," I told him, "when it comes to running your house, just let Rose take the lead. From what she says, she practically ran her family home. And you have to accept that she grew up with a budget. It's not going to be easy for her to just buy the most expensive stuff because she can now. That's not what she knows. And Carlisle, it _is _okay to buy some things on sale or in a multipack." He threw back his head and laughed.

"You're right," he replied after a few minutes. "Her family definitely had to watch their spending. She tells me all the time that her father makes more money now, in retirement, than he ever did when they were growing up. I mean, we weren't super rich when I was young, but we could buy whatever we wanted." I was about to respond, but Eds and Rose were back.

"Oh my goodness, he remembered how to smile," Rose said looking directly at Carlisle as she transferred a mop and a broom and several other items to her cart.

"Alice doesn't yell, so it's easy to smile," Carlisle replied, looking very serious.

"You got that _all _wrong," Eds said, laughing openly. Even I had to laugh because I had been known to raise my voice when things didn't go my way. Rose walked over and gave Carlisle a quick peck on the lips.

"You poor little yelled at man," she said before she and Eds walked off again. Carlisle smiled broadly then and watched her walk away.

"You love her," I said.

"I do," he said quietly. "I'm trying my best, Alice, but it's hard being married. I never thought about how hard it would be."

"There's a lot to adjust to," I replied. "Especially for people like us. I'm thinking that like me, you were alone a lot growing up." He nodded.

"We moved to Seattle right after high school, so Eds could go to college here. As close as we were, we'd never_ lived _together before then. We got an apartment and early on, there were times when I would hide in the bathroom and cry."

"I'm ashamed to admit I've almost done the same thing, and I'm a grown man," he said, chuckling.

"He's always taken care of me, but when we lived together, he was out of control. He was always asking me how I was. Are you happy, are you sad, are you mad, what can I do? What do you want to eat? He drove my ass crazy."

"I feel like you've got a hidden camera on me," he said, looking relieved that someone understood what he was going through. "The other night, I had to stop myself from screaming, 'I'm fine, leave me the fuck alone!'"

"I know," I said. "People like us need our space sometimes. But people like them are used to being around their family all the time. We're not."

"I'm glad we've all met now," he said. "She's gotten better, especially now that she's got you and Esme, and even Bella and Emmett to talk to and hang out with."

"And I'm telling you, Mr. Cullen," I said with a smirk. "You're going to have to start helping out with the housework."

"Alice," he groaned. "I don't want staff in the house, but there are laundry services and..."

"Don't wanna hear it," I said, as he laughed. "You have to do it. It's gonna be hard for you. It damn near killed me. But if you love her, which you do, then you have to make an effort." He crossed his arms and actually pouted. I laughed right in his face.

"When we came here, I didn't adjust well to Seattle. It just didn't feel right to me. I complained and whined about everything. Aunt Chelsea threatened to come and take me back home.

"Eds just ignored me and did everything himself. He was going to classes, getting food for us, doing the cleaning. He did it all. Then one day he came home and saw me looking for maid services in the phone book. He ripped me a new asshole and said that for once in my life I needed to stop being a baby and wipe my own ass." Carlisle bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"You can laugh, I deserved it. That's the maddest he's ever been at me. I was really ashamed of myself. He was mad because I wasn't making an effort for our life together. I was only worried about how I felt. Not how _we_ felt." Carlisle looked very serious then.

"Being together isn't about totally losing yourself to the other person. But you do have to understand that there's someone else's needs besides your own. It's about the effort." I paused and let him really think about what I was saying before I continued.

"When I finally got over myself and started doing some of the chores, I was awful at it. And our house was really nasty for a while. But I kept at it, and Eds was happy because I was trying... for us. Is it really so hard to put dishes in a dishwasher, or pour in laundry detergent and dump some clothes in? And if you absolutely refuse to do that stuff, which is certainly your right, then you have to let Rose make the decisions that work for her. She has to have a say." Again I paused as he seemed very deep in thought.

"She probably already feels like it's your house, not her house too. So when you fight with her over something as insignificant as a pack of washcloths, how do you think she feels?"

"Like a guest in her own house," he mumbled. He looked like a little boy who'd been spanked on the behind. I wasn't trying to make him feel bad, but I'd been down this road and only wanted to help. Of course, we hadn't noticed the return of Rose and Eds. She threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back just as hard.

"Very well said," Eds told me as he separated the final items.

"I try to tune you out," I replied. "But some of your nonsense seeps into my head." He laughed, but smiled at me with real sincerity. We both knew how far I'd come, and how hard we'd had to work over the years. I was distracted by Rose's arms wrapping themselves around me.

"Thank you so much," she said. "You don't even know how right you are."

"Actually, I do," I said, as she, Eds, and Carlisle laughed loudly.

We finally made our way to a checkout line and talked while we waited for it to move forward. Carlisle invited us to lunch at his golf club, and we agreed to go. This was turning into quite an interesting day.

* * *

><p>Stupidly, I was looking for Rose's car, so I was surprised when a big tan SUV pulled up in front of the house.<p>

"_Of course_ he has a Range Rover too," Eds muttered. We'd driven home, put our bags away, and changed into slightly dressier outfits. Carlisle said we were dressed fine at Target, but I wanted to be on the safe side. It was always good to make the best possible first impression.

We walked to their car, and I had to laugh at their expressions. Rose looked about as excited as an animal being led to slaughter, while Carlisle looked ecstatic. It was pretty clear that he didn't have many friends, like all the rest of us, and even though he was the most standoffish of our entire group, he always seemed to enjoy himself when we were together.

"This is nice," I exclaimed as I sank into the soft leather seat behind Carlisle.

"Thanks," Carlisle said, smiling at me. "You look lovely, as always."

"Save it for your own wife," Eds said, as he and Rose laughed. He'd definitely warmed up to Carlisle, but neither he nor Emmett went out of their way to talk with him, not that Carlisle cared.

"You didn't have to change," Rose said. "But I love those shoes." I chuckled.

"Thanks. You know me; I'm always looking for a reason to wear a new outfit. I forgot I had this dress until we unpacked. I'd never worn it." I'd changed into a white dress with a bold black circle print. I paired it with a yellow bag and yellow heels. I knew Eds would have balked at a tie or anything overly dressy, so I had him put on a nice pair of dress shorts and a new polo shirt.

"Are you completely unpacked now?" Rose asked as Carlisle drove toward the community entrance.

"Finally," Eds answered.

"And we got all the baby stuff hidden away too," I said. Last weekend, Eds and I had put as much as we could under beds in the spare bedrooms, stacked in the corners of the garage, in my salon room, and every other place we could fit that stuff so that it wasn't sitting out in the open. I had to give my husband credit; he was determined to keep our house open and uncluttered.

"I was so nervous after we unpacked all that stuff, I took three different pregnancy tests this week," Rose said, turning in her seat to look at me. "There were too many fours." She was right; there were four high chairs, four strollers, and four baskets when we'd sorted through it all. There were many twos as well. Rose and Esme had been convinced that my buying that stuff meant we'd all be pregnant together, and soon. I didn't feel that way at all.

"I had Taz take some too," Eds said. They were all used to my nickname now. "You weren't the only nervous one."

"Well?" Carlisle asked with a bemused expression.

"No babies here," I said, chuckling as I looked at Eds. We were both recalling our activities last night and this morning. If we carried on like that all the time, I'd have to take new tests every week.

"What about you, Rose?" I asked.

"Nothing cooking in this oven," she said as we all laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you want kids?" Rose asked.

"Maybe when we get older, but not now," Eds replied, looking at me.

"If it happened, I guess we'd manage, but we just don't feel ready," I added. "I didn't grow up around babies and they terrify me. I might be missing that motherly gene. I just don't see it happening." I felt myself shudder, and Eds grabbed my hand. We didn't think we'd be good parents, and we didn't see kids in our future. I noticed Carlisle watching me in his rearview mirror.

"We went to see my nieces when they were born," Eds said. "You wouldn't believe how many diapers and bottles and clothes they go through. I know everybody doesn't have triplets, but I don't know how people do it every day. I don't..." He squeezed my hand and didn't finish his thought. We agreed about this.

"What about you, Rose? Carlisle? Do you want kids?" I asked. There was a long pause before Rose sighed and answered.

"To tell you the truth, I would be thrilled to have a baby. I have a big family and I love babies. I was nine when my little brother was born, and my baby sister was born a few years after that. I practically raised them. And I loved it. I can't wait to have children, but we need to get to know each other better first." She patted Carlisle's arm.

"Alice pretty well took the words out of my mouth," he said. "I've never been around babies, and I wouldn't know what to do. But the thought of having someone to pass on my business to is intriguing. And, I'd love to see what kind of child the two of us would produce. But Rose is right. We married quickly, and we need to know each other better first." She beamed at him. It sounded like there would be a baby Cullen long before there would be a baby Masen.

"It looks like we _will_ need to borrow some of that baby stuff, though," Rose said. "I talked to my sister-in-law, and she wants to come, with my niece and nephew. Actually, my whole family wants to come. More to meet Carlisle than for the party, but they'd never turn down the chance to show off in front of a group of strangers." Eds and I laughed with Rose, but I saw Carlisle grimace.

"It won't be so bad, Carlisle," I said. "You'll see." He smiled at me.

"Easy for you to say," he replied. "You two don't have anyone coming." At Wednesday's dinner, Emmett had pulled each of us aside long enough to ask for an update on the head count. At that time, we still hadn't managed to ask our families.

"You'll be sitting home relaxing while we try to manage my uncle and her family." Rose also grimaced then. That did sound awful.

"Actually, we might have a house full too," Eds said. "I never thought it would happen, but my sister wants to come. She said this can be a vacation before she goes back to work."

"She has the triplets?" Rose asked.

"Yup. When I told her and Mom that Alice bought some baby stuff, they went crazy. They said we have the basics and they can buy whatever else they need when they get here."

"And my aunt will already be in Seattle that week for a conference. She said she'll stay a few more days and leave on that Sunday." Aunt Chelsea sounded more excited than I thought she'd be when I asked her yesterday. But she didn't meet many people outside of her career, and she seemed to have a great time at the sale, talking with all the neighbors.

"That makes me feel a little better then," Carlisle said, smiling at me again.

"What about you?" I asked him. "Are you asking anyone to come?" I was dying to know what he'd say about Caius. Carlisle let out a long breath before he answered.

"I'll have to ask my uncle, I'll never hear the end of it if I don't. But he's a lot for other people to deal with." He paused and ran his fingers through his hair as if tired. Rose looked at him with a sad expression.

"I'll ask him the week of, and hope he doesn't find out sooner. And God only knows who he might bring. I'll have to stress that it's a family affair. I love him, but he's not always... appropriate." He looked very distraught, and Rose quickly turned the attention back to her family.

"If my family comes, it'll be the first time we'll all be back together in over a year."

"How big is your family?" Eds asked.

"Big. And I'm just talking my immediate family. So there's my parents, and my baby sister. Then my older brother, his wife, and the babies. Vicky said she's coming, mainly to meet Carlisle."

"Oh joy," Carlisle muttered as Eds and I laughed. I too was interested in meeting Rose's sister. She talked about her all the time.

"She says she might bring someone." Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Then there's my little brother Henry and probably his girlfriend."

"Would they all stay at your house?" I asked.

"Maybe?" she said, looking at Carlisle, who groaned. Eds and I laughed.

"But if Henry's girlfriend comes, that bitch is _not_ staying with me. She can go to a hotel somewhere. I wouldn't even waste a guest suite on her."

"That's harsh," Eds said, though he was chuckling. Rose said nothing, she just rolled her eyes. Yeah, this was shaping up to be a real event.

"I have a feeling that _we_ might need those guest suites," Eds said. "To get the hell away from our families." We all guffawed then because that really was the truth.

* * *

><p>Eds let out a long whistle when we pulled up to the golf club. I knew that many of Demetri's clients, as well as some people at the station, were members of these types of clubs, but I'd never been to one myself. This place was as beautiful as I would have expected with well-maintained grounds, just like in our community.<p>

Once inside, Carlisle was quickly surrounded by staff and members alike. He was clearly in his element. It was actually pretty fun to watch, for me and Eds anyway. Rose looked absolutely sick. I grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it after she'd been introduced to a group of Carlisle's associates, all of whom seemed stunned when he said the word _wife_.

"Where are the bathrooms, Carlisle?" I asked, still holding Rose's hand.

"There," he replied, pointing toward a wood-paneled hall. He looked very concerned about Rose, and I shook my head at him.

"We'll be right back."

"We'll be here," Eds said to me, though he too looked worried about Rose. I quickly pulled her to the restroom. As I'd hoped, there was a plush seating area right inside it when I opened the door. I led Rose to a bench in the far corner of the room. She sat down and instantly dropped her head in her hands. I quickly ran into the stall area to make sure no one else was inside. Luck was with us this day because we were alone. I grabbed some tissues and sat as close as I could beside her.

"I can't do this," she cried. "I'm not like these people. I didn't grow up like this. It's too much. We should have never gotten married. I can't keep pretending I'm something I'm not." To most people, men and women alike, Rose was probably the ideal woman. She was stunningly beautiful. But she had more insecurities than all the rest of us combined.

"You're putting entirely too much pressure on yourself," I told her. "You have rich people up on some pedestal. They're just people."

"People with piles of money who think they're better than me," she said, tears freely rolling down her face.

"They don't even know you," I replied. "And you don't know them. So if you don't want them to judge you, then don't judge them."

"They're gonna hate me," she whined.

"Why?" I really didn't know what was at the root of her anxiety.

"I'm not good enough for Carlisle, and they know it."

"Why? What makes you not good enough?"

"Stop going all Jasper on me; enough with the questions," she said. I snorted loudly. I never thought I'd be compared to a shrink.

"That was a low blow, Blondie," I replied. She sat up then and laughed.

"Sorry. I guess to you, that's an insult." I handed her another tissue, and she wiped her face and took some breaths to try to calm herself down.

"Rose, I just can't understand you reacting like this. These are the same people you sell cars to. You deal with wealthy people every day. There's no difference."

"That's _work_," she said, as if that explained everything. "Alice, you might not believe this, but this is the first time we've really been out as husband and wife around this many people. That's why Bella and Emmett didn't believe we were married. We've been busy working. When we have had time together, we haven't really gone out." She cried for several minutes then, and I just rubbed her back.

"So you think he's ashamed of you, like he's been hiding you from all his wealthy friends?" I didn't believe that for a second, but I wanted to see what she would say. She looked directly into my eyes, and the look on her face gave me my answer. That's exactly what she believed.

"I'm not going to sit here and tell you that you're beautiful and have a lot to offer. Because you know that already." She gave me a weak smile when I said that.

"I've only known the both of you for two weeks now, but it seems to me that Carlisle could have any woman he wanted. He's not a baby; he's thirty-two years old. Of all the women he's met, all the women he's _known_, he married you. And there's nothing about you that anyone should be ashamed of. You know that."

"If you _don't _know that, then I haven't been doing my job," Carlisle said. Rose gasped, while I was just surprised to see both he and Eds standing in the women's bathroom. Eds motioned for me to come to him, and I stood up and let Carlisle sit next to Rose. She threw her arms around his neck, and he held her tightly. It was like Target all over again. Eds and I walked out and stood in the hallway, several feet down from the door.

"We might need to trade out some of these new friends," Eds grumbled causing me to snort in a manner unbefitting a snooty country club. "They're all fucking head cases."

"Stop," I said, trying not to laugh. Of course, he kept talking.

"Rose and Emmett are so insecure, they don't think they're good enough _to live_," he said, rolling his eyes. I shouldn't have laughed, but I did and loudly. He was just getting started.

"Esme's paranoid as hell. Whatever secret she's hiding, she won't tell anybody." That was very true; she was always checking locks and looking around rooms when she entered, to an extreme degree. He was not done.

"Bella and Carlisle are these beautiful, perfect Mensa geniuses who love being the smartest people in the room. Shit, Jasper's the only one who's not a total whack job." He looked really put out, which made me laugh even harder.

"Are they really in Mensa?" I asked, barely able to speak because I was still laughing. Finally, he cracked a smile.

"I don't know," he replied. "But it wouldn't surprise me if they were."

"Now considering that you married a shopaholic hoarder, where does that put us on the whack-job list?" I wiped my eyes because his tirade had literally brought me to tears.

"Not on it, at all. With what you've been through, you have good reason to be nuts. You get a pass. And I do too because look at the great job I've done with you. I mean, you're practically normal." That caused me to snort and start laughing again, and this time he joined me.

"We're lucky nobody's had to use the bathrooms," I said, wiping my eyes again as he smiled down at me. God I loved this man. He chuckled this time.

"It's not luck at all; it's money. We realized something was wrong when you both took so long. He paid some guy to direct people to another bathroom. Then we came and listened at the door." I looked toward the end of the hall, and there was some sort of sign there that hadn't been there earlier. I really didn't know how long we'd been in there, but it had certainly been longer than normal.

"I hope I didn't upset her more," I said. "I didn't really know what to say."

"You did great. Jasper would be proud." I punched him on the arm for that remark and he laughed.

"You didn't really mean all that stuff you said about them, did you? You like all the gang, don't you?" He looked completely unconcerned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was kidding about trading them out, but not about them being nuts. Maybe this is why we never had many friends. Too much drama." He grabbed my hand then, and we walked back into the lobby and looked over the grounds through the huge windows. Several people stopped and introduced themselves to us as we stood there, and we talked for a bit. They all asked if we were new members or guests. Whenever we said we were guests of Carlisle's, their eyes got big. He was clearly a big deal around here.

"Think we should join a place like this? Might get more clients," Eds whispered in my ear. He was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my shoulders. In his arms was one of my favorite places to be.

"I think I've got enough clients," I said. This just wasn't my scene at all. I'm sure some of the people were nice, and I'm sure some were total assholes; either way, I wanted no part of it.

"Good answer," he replied, kissing my neck.

"Ready for lunch?" Carlisle asked from behind us, he and Rose having finally emerged from the bathroom. When I turned to look at them, I realized they looked _entirely _too happy.

"Very," Eds replied as he walked off with Carlisle. Rose walked over to me.

"Thanks for everything you said, Alice. I told you, I'm a little batshit sometimes."

"No problem," I said, but I couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her.

"You were supposed to be discussing your problems. I hope you weren't in there fucking," I whispered.

"We _did_ talk, but then we fucked," Rose replied with a satisfied grin. I could do nothing but laugh, and she did too. Unlike my husband, I knew I'd fit in just fine with our new nutjob friends and neighbors. We linked arms, and walked towards our waiting husbands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we have Part 2. Some notes:**

**1. When the story is finished, I'll likely turn some parts of the original version of Part 2 into an outtake. **

**2. Also, if interested, I have updated my profile with Fic Rec's for November. **

**3. I am beyond excited for "Breaking Dawn" and for "Immortals". In case you didn't know, Kellan Lutz is in "Immortals" too... what a big month this should be for him! **

**Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**A/N: In the holiday spirit, I give an e-cornucopia filled with thanks to **

**my incredible beta, ExquisiteEdward, who has helped me in**

**so many ways. Thank you for your review skills and for your support!**

**So, what did everyone think of "Breaking Dawn"?**

**I thought it was perfection. Loved every second. **

**Already dying to see Part II...**

**I enjoyed "Immortals" as well, **

**but it could have used more Kellan!**

* * *

><p>(fanfiction net, Chapter 12)<p>

Chapter 10: Reconnecting

EmPOV

"Babe? What're you..." I heard Bell come in at least five minutes ago, but she hadn't said a word to me. Even when she was pissed, she always spoke. What I saw when I walked into our bedroom stopped me in my tracks.

She stood in front of the dresser, staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked up to meet mine through it, but she never turned to me and never answered. She looked almost as shocked as I was.

Before I even realized I had moved, I was standing behind her, touching her hair. It was slung over one shoulder, long and loose, wavy and shiny. It almost seemed like it was moving on its own. I loved how Bella looked no matter what, but I had _never_ seen her like this. Hot. As. Fuck.

We stared at each other, through the mirror still, and I noticed that her lips were a rosy color and they looked glossy. Her eyes stood out much more than normal; there was makeup on them too. She hated that stuff, but she obviously wore it to get my attention. She shouldn't have needed to. My eyes moved lower to what she was wearing, or wasn't. Her tits were straining against the little top; it was like a bra and a half shirt at the same time. I couldn't resist running my fingers across the word "touchdown" written across the back of the tight panties barely covering her ass. Without thinking, I stuck my hands inside them.

"Emmmm," she moaned as I squeezed her ass cheeks and lowered my face into her hair. It was so soft and smelled so good. I wondered what it would feel like around my dick. Once I touched her skin, I couldn't stop, not even when I heard fabric ripping; I didn't know how I'd ever stopped. My hands roamed forward and I felt her wetness. I immediately felt guilty. It used to take a lot more than this to make her come. I had neglected her. But this was no time for remorse. My body had taken over.

"_Please_," she groaned when I dropped to my knees behind her and tore off the scraps of her underwear. Even from my position behind her, I could see that she was completely waxed and hairless. The hair, the makeup, the teeny bra and panties, and now this. It was all like a carefully planned attack on my mind. Having not touched her like this in well over a month, I was in no position to fight.

"Holy fuck, Bell," I growled before I leaned forward and licked my tongue along her slit. Her moaning and screaming made me wilder than I already was. The more I touched and licked and sucked and rubbed, the more she squirmed and groaned against the dresser. Her hands were braced on top of it. Soon, the entire insides of her thighs were soaking wet and so were my hands and face. Using both my hands to spread her, I dragged the full length of my tongue from her clit backward.

"EMMM," she screamed before her knees buckled,** a**nd she collapsed under the weight of her orgasm. I caught her and laid her carefully on the floor. Her eyes were completely shut, but her chest was heaving. I realized that her little top was ripped apart too. She'd done that herself because I hadn't even made it to her tits.

I sat back on my knees, so out of breath it felt like I'd run a marathon. My cock was so hard it was about to explode. I stood up and pulled off my shorts and briefs. I took my shirt off next, wiping my face in the process. When I looked down at Bell, she'd finally opened her eyes a crack and was watching me strip. She looked just as wild as I felt.

"Shit," she hissed as I knelt beside her and attended to her thighs with my shirt. She was clearly still sensitive. She was watching me with a completely stunned expression, still trying to catch her breath.

I walked to the bed and yanked back the covers as far as they could go. Then I lifted her limp body and placed her in. She loosely placed her arms around my neck, but I removed them.

"Be right back," I said, leaning down and kissed her. I got a bottle of water from the kitchen. When I returned, she'd at least managed to sit up against the pillows a little. I took a long swig of water and gave her the bottle; she took one too.

"Bell, I..." She sat up and put a finger over my lips.

"Unless you're about to say _I'm gonna fuck you right now_, just shut the hell up." And she meant that shit.

That wasn't what I was going to say at all. Now that my head was clearer, I was going to apologize, not for what I'd done, because she clearly enjoyed herself, but for how I'd done it. We used to get crazy all the time, but I'd never just walked in and basically attacked her. I wasn't a god-damn animal.

But before I could respond, my brain checked out again because she wrapped her little hand around my dick and started stroking, yanking really. I fell onto the bed and she knelt beside me, never once letting go of me.

"So hot," I said when she finally released me. She put one leg over my hip, placing both hands on my chest to straddle me. She moved her hips back and forth, slowly, over the length of my cock. We couldn't have stopped staring at each other if we tried. Just like when I first walked in, it was like my body took over my mind. It was like a dream, and it felt like heaven.

"More," she groaned when I leaned forward and sucked one of her nipples, so I did the same to the other. She jerked back, pulling her tit from my mouth, and reached behind her to grab my hard cock.

"Fuck!" we yelled as she slid down on me. She was so tight and moist and warm. For the life of me, I couldn't remember why we'd stopped doing this. I knew it was my fault, but my mind was blank right now.

"Look at me," she demanded as she slid down still further. I opened my eyes noticing that she looked out of her mind with lust. I remembered that she didn't really like being on top; I guess she was taking charge to make sure I didn't flake out on her... again. I grabbed her hips and flipped us over. I moved her right leg from around me, so that both her legs were on one side, and pushed it a little forward. This was her favorite position. She looked so fucking excited as I looked down at her.

"I'm gonna fuck you right now," I said, using her exact words.

"About time," she said breathlessly, smiling so wide I swear I saw all her teeth. I pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her. Again, my body overtook my mind, and I let it.

"So good," she cried, as I picked up the pace. I was pretty sure her nails had broken the skin on my forearm but that wasn't anything new.

We couldn't seem to take our eyes of each other the whole time we were together. She looked so beautiful and so happy. And I made her feel like this.

"I'm, I'm...," was all she managed to say before she came again, harder than all the other times combined. I followed right behind her.

Eventually, I pulled out of her, and she rolled onto her back, groaning in protest. We stared at each other for what felt like hours. I felt incredibly stupid for questioning her feelings for me and for doubting us. When we were together, like this, it was clear that we just fit. It wasn't just the sex either; we took care of each other. But in the light of day, when I had time to think, time to overanalyze, I always found a way to convince myself that I wasn't good enough for her. But I loved her, and she loved me. The trick would be accepting it tomorrow and the next day and the day after that.

"Be right back," she said after a while and stumbled to the bathroom. I followed suit to the bathroom down the hall. When I looked in the mirror, I almost jumped back. My hair was sticking up in about ten directions, I had scratches not only on my forearms, but also on my shoulders, and I was pretty sweaty. I was too tired and out of it to shower though. I cleaned up as best I could and returned to bed where Bell waited for me. She looked as well used as I was, minus the scratches. She hadn't showered either, but had managed to drag the top sheet over the mess we'd made on the other one.

"I like your hair," I managed to say after some time had passed, trying to keep things light. I could see a lot of heavy thoughts in her eyes, and I didn't know if I was ready to hear them.

"Alice," she said with a smile. Tiny was a fucking hair magician. She cut my hair last week, and I looked the best I ever looked in my entire life. But I never thought she'd do _this_ to my Bell.

"I didn't think you could get more beautiful," I said. "But you made me crazy when I walked in."

"Desperate times," she answered, still staring at me as her eyes grew sadder. She reached over and stroked my face. "You left me for a while, Em. I understand why, but I hope you're back now. I need you. I love you."

"I love you too; I'm so sorry," I said, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Quit apologizing," she mumbled, smiling, as she drifted off to sleep. It hurt like hell to think about what she said. Physically, I'd been here every day, but mentally I'd left her weeks ago. Probably before Fe died. I'd used him as an excuse, but me and Bell hadn't been right for months.

And while I was moping around worried about who had what that I didn't, and who was smarter than me or had more than I did, I'd completely ignored, doubted, and neglected the one person who made me happier than anyone else in the world. I yawned, as exhausted as she was from our wild night. I managed to sleep, but it was not an easy rest. I had so much to make up for, and it was gonna take more than a long overdue fuck to fix the mess I'd made.

* * *

><p>I woke up alone and completely disoriented. I dragged myself up, yawning and stretching, as the events of last night started coming back to me. Damn, it was only six a.m. It had only been around eight when Bell got home last night, so I guess we'd fallen off relatively early, after the... events. But I hated to be up this early on a Monday. Neither of us had to be at work until nine. This sucked.<p>

I heard the water shutting off in the bathroom. I looked down and couldn't even believe how... nasty... the sheets were. We were that out of it last night that we didn't even care. I pulled everything off the bed and threw it all in a corner. I walked into the bathroom to take a leak and there she stood, the love of my life, toweling herself off.

"I tried to wait for you, but I was a mess," she said. She looked like a new person. There was a sparkle or something in her eye; I couldn't really put my finger on it.

"It's okay." I did my business and brushed my teeth; her eyes were on me the entire time.

"I hurt you," I said when I turned around. I rubbed my finger on her naked hip. There was a long bruise there, either from my hand or from yanking off her underwear. We'd had some wild sex over the years, and I knew from accidental experience that it took a lot to leave a mark on her. This just confirmed that I'd been out of my mind last night. She deserved better; I felt horrible.

"Trust me, you didn't," she said, grinning. "When you're done showering, we need to talk."

"Okay," I replied, and watched her hot ass walk away before I turned the shower back on. I felt much more clear-headed after I was done. I used the hair stuff that Alice gave me; I'd have to get more soon. I liked it; you only had to put a little on your hands and rub it through the front of your hair to get it to last most of the day. And it wasn't real sticky or hard either. Brady would be mad, but I was done with him. He never made me look this good. I wouldn't call myself vain, but it was nice to feel like you looked good.

When I entered the bedroom, Bell was putting new sheets on the bed. I threw on some briefs and helped her. She smiled at me, and I didn't miss her eyes as they traveled down my body.

"None of that 'til after we talk," I said, with a grin of my own. I noticed she'd put on one of my tee shirts, which was huge on her. That was great thinking so I wouldn't be distracted by her body.

"That's the first _real _smile you've given me in months," she replied, dropping the pillow and pillowcase she was holding. She sat down on the bed even though it wasn't completely made. I did too.

"I'm..." I couldn't finish the apology I was about to give because her look shut me up.

"I had a lot on my mind," I finally said as I stared at her. She didn't say anything, like she knew there was something else I needed to say. "And it wasn't all about Fe."

"Thank you for admitting that." She moved closer to me.

"I love you," I said. "But sometimes... I don't understand why you're with me." Something flashed in her eyes; I knew she was angry. But she also wanted the truth and there it was.

"This is apparently hard for you to accept because I've told you this before, but I'm pretty good at deciding who I should be with."

"Don't get mad; you asked," I stated. She took her time before she replied.

"I'm going to say something that might hurt your feelings. I should have said it a long time ago, but I didn't." She took a deep breath.

"You have low self-esteem. And there's nothing I can do to fix that. That's the root of _all _of our problems." She sat back and crossed her arms, looking upset, but satisfied with herself. And that pissed me off.

"Yeah. Everything's my fault. None of our problems have anything to do with all the time you spend on your job. You'd do anything for Aro, but not for me."

"The fact that I'm with you and not in Spain right now kind of makes you wrong!" She sat up and glared at me. That hit a nerve.

"Well, don't blame me for everything," I shouted.

"You're completely proving my point. If you had any self-esteem, maybe you'd stop comparing yourself to Aro and Carlisle and the rest of the men in the world."

"Only took you five whole minutes to mention your best friend Carlisle."

"If you'd stop listening to your fucking hurt feelings for five seconds, you might understand that you're my best friend, not Carlisle, not anybody else."

I stared at her then; she was breathing heavy and her face was bright red. She'd never said that to me before. I didn't know what to say.

"What about Leah?" I asked, mumbling, feeling pretty small. I couldn't lie though; it fucking made me feel good when she said I was her best friend.

"Leah's my sister. That's a whole different relationship. You know," she said, and I knew she was referring to my brother.

"You never called me your best friend before," I said quietly as we both calmed down.

"I didn't think I needed to. We've been through a lot together. How could you not be?"

"Why me?" I asked. I was feeling like a big whiny baby, but we needed to figure this shit out once and for all. I felt her little hand on top of mine and I looked up.

"You're the one who asked me out first. Why _me_?" she asked, smirking. I shrugged and really thought about it before I responded.

"There was something about you. You were so pretty. And you seemed so sweet, so innocent." She snorted, and even I had to laugh. Bella's looks were deceiving. She was _very_ far from innocent.

"Especially compared to most of the women I used to meet. On that hike, you never once asked for my help, even though you needed it more than anybody. And when I carried you and helped you up the ridges, you felt right in my arms. I didn't think twice about it. I just asked."

"So what's different now? Is it because I have more money? Have I changed? I'm serious, Em. Tell me."

"You haven't changed. Not at all."

"So why can't you get it through your giant fat head that we're exactly right for each other?" she asked, smiling.

"Sometimes, I just think things… bad things. I don't know." I mumbled that last part. "You still never answered the question. I told you why I asked you out. Why'd you say yes?"

"You were so hot, but so nice at the same time. I couldn't _believe_ you asked me out. I had to see if that was how you really were, or if you were just being nice because it was your job."

"It's not really a rule that we can't date customers, but Jake and I never had. And then you came along, and I had to," I said, telling her the absolute truth.

"I didn't want to go on that fucking hike in the first place. I hadn't been working for Aro long, and I was new at the Initiative, so I couldn't really say no when he said he was sending us on a team builder. When I found out that he meant hiking, I almost died. But I had to go. Then you walked in to give your safety talk before we started the hike, and all the women went wild."

"What about you?" I asked, grinning.

"I thought you were gorgeous, but I felt like you took that shit way too seriously." I laughed then, and it felt good. Jake and I had to be serious because there were real risks on the hikes, but people never listened. We had to be the eyes and ears for all of them.

"Your clumsy ass shoulda been listening more than anyone," I said, as she guffawed.

"I thought it was so nice of you to look out for me on the hike. And you weren't hitting on me or anything. Well, not until the end when you asked me out. You were so handsome, but so sweet. I'd never met anyone like you before. That's why I said yes.

"So answer my other question. What's different now? What changed? You need to tell me." She watched me patiently, but it was clear she wasn't moving without an answer.

"I think things started to feel different to me when we moved here. The first couple months, we were busy getting settled in. But then, you were gone more and I was working like crazy and all the people I met here were loaded. I started feeling like I wasn't good enough to be here. And then Ma and Fe were so mad I got a place with you, when they didn't think you were serious about me. And it all just was swirling around in my head. I don't know." I shrugged and looked up to see her crying. She climbed on my lap and kissed me, slow, not fast and crazy like last night. I ran my hands along her thighs as I kissed her back.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, wiping her tears away.

"That's the most honest thing you've ever said to me," she cried. "You always made it seem like I didn't like them for no reason. They didn't like me either, and they didn't know me at all. I only responded to how they treated you."

"They..." I couldn't finish that thought; I got choked up. Ma and Fe had not been happy that I was making a life with Bell away from them. Period.

"Shh," she said, leaning her forehead against mine.

"Em?" She sat back a little and looked me right in the eye.

"Yeah?" I was still rubbing her thighs, and she placed her hands on mine to stop me.

"You're right about me spending so much time with Aro. It's gotten way out of hand." She looked down then, but I lifted her chin with my finger. She looked so sad.

"And like you said, it got worse right around the time we moved here. That's when he made me director. Things have been going to hell since then. I can't keep doing this."

"So leave," I said, trying to hide how fucking happy the thought made me. That guy acted like he owned her, and I fucking hated it.

"It's not really that simple with him."

"You do have options. You don't need him."

"I need _you_," she said and kissed me again. "Do you believe that now?"

"Yeah," I replied, looking directly into her eyes.

"So I think there's one more thing we have to talk about," she said. I knew what, or who, she meant.

"Carlisle," I muttered, looking away from her.

"Tell me what your problem is with him. We're all together more now, and I can't keep dealing with the tension." I sighed loudly. I had been making an effort to be nice to the dude. Well, _nicer_.

"It just bothers me that there's a whole side of you that I don't know anything about and he does. I'll never know all the books and shit you talk about with him. When I see you like that with him..." I didn't finish the sentence. To my surprise, she smiled.

"Would you agree that you love sports like I love books?" she asked.

"Definitely."

"And do I like sports?"

"You _tolerate_ sports. I think that's the best way to put it."

"Exactly. I can't even tell you how happy I am that you have Edward and Jasper to talk to now. You don't understand my level of happy."

"I never talked sports with you!" I said, looking at her confused. She laughed in my face.

"Okay, maybe once... or twice... or a few times," I admitted, chuckling.

"Finally, the truth," she said, still laughing. "My point is that it's the same situation. Carlisle knows books, and he understands the world I work in. Do you really want to hear about what I do all day? The books, the meetings, the negotiations? The problems trying to find everything Aro wants? I'm not saying that you _can't _understand it all; I'm just saying that you really wouldn't want to. And that's okay for me. We're so good together because even though we have seriously different interests, at heart, we're the same type of person. We love our families, and we just want to be happy and loved. What's so wrong with that?" She leaned forward and kissed me very lightly on the lips.

I stared at her and stayed quiet. I _was_ glad she didn't talk to me about all that shit. And at least now, I could keep tabs on the dude. Like that old saying… _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. _But he wasn't really my enemy, especially now that he had Rose. And he did love Rose; I could see it in the way he looked at her. Plus, I had Rose to talk to about Bell and Carlisle if something was bothering me; we were on the same page there.

"I can see you agreeing with me in that thick skull of yours, even if you won't admit it," Bella said.

"Okay. I'll say it: you're right. I don't wanna hear about your job, and I do need to get over this shit with Carlisle."

"Oh my god! Emmett McCarty admitted I'm right. Call the..."

"You've made your point," I said loudly. "No need to gloat." She just smiled and threw her arms around my neck again. I held her, thankful that I had not succeeded in my subconscious efforts to push her away these last few months. I needed her; she was tough enough to handle someone like me.

"Now that you're opening up, I think you should talk to Jasper. He can help you with..." I cut her off with my laughs.

"Not happening; you can stop right there. No fucking way. No Jasper; no shrinks."

"But you like Jasper! And he said..."

"I don't care what he said. And he's my friend now; I don't want him fucking around in my head. No way. If I feel like I need to talk about stuff, I can talk to Alice."

"Alice is _not_ a trained professional." She pouted, then crossed her arms.

"But yet, she knew enough about men, me in particular, to know that if she made you look like a fucking porn star, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you." She narrowed her eyes at me and huffed, but I was right and she knew it.

"So that's what you want all the time now?" she asked looking at her nails, which were painted. I hadn't even noticed. Looking down, her toes were too. They'd gone all out.

"No," I said, rubbing her thighs again which caused her to look up and smile despite herself. "I love how you look all the time. But you said yourself, the situation called for desperate action. Funny how Alice, the not-trained professional, knew what to do to get through to me."

"She'll never let me hear the end of it," she grumbled.

"She probably won't," I said, laughing. Tiny was not the type that let shit go. Bell still looked annoyed.

"You can't possibly be mad that I talk to Alice. Not after all the time you spend with Carlisle." She crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"You are not serious?" I was laughing openly now; this shit was hilarious. Talk about a double standard.

"All I'm saying is, you've been through a lot, and I think therapy could be very beneficial for you."

"I thought last night's therapy was pretty beneficial. Wouldn't you say?" I asked, wriggling my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and laughed, but the tension was gone.

"Why are you so against seeing a psychologist?" she asked. "Have you ever been? Did you have a bad experience?"

"I'm not against it for other people. I know it works. Heidi just started seeing one, and she said it's helping already." I would always stay in touch with Heidi. She had been with Fe since their first year in college; I considered her a part of the family. She certainly wasn't perfect, but I would always appreciate what she did for him. He would have been_ much_ worse without her.

"Does she have insurance?" Bell asked, looking confused.

"I doubt it. She started going to some support group, and there's a counselor that comes in for free. And on the subject of Heidi…." She got very pale all the sudden. "You helped her get home, didn't you?"

"Yes," she whispered, not looking at me. "Are you mad? Did you want her to stay?"

"No. I want her to be happy. She hated it here. Thank you for helping her," I said, raising her chin. "What you said last night was dead on. I checked out for a while. Last week was the first week I really snapped out of it. I thought about how she looked when she was here. She had to be close to broke to let herself look like that. And who knows what messes my brother left her. I should have been paying more attention. I know Ma wouldn't have helped her; it had to be you."

"She asked me because she didn't want to bother you. I got her a plane ticket and gave her a few hundred dollars." Bell still looked at me like she thought I was about to explode or something. I kissed her on the side of her mouth.

"So sweet and thoughtful." She looked relieved as I rubbed my thumb across her cheek. "Tell me how much the ticket was, and I'll pay you back." She wouldn't have wanted me to do that, but I didn't care. It wasn't her responsibility; I would help Heidi get back on her feet. She didn't argue. "That was really good of you. I know you didn't like her..." Bell interrupted me.

"That's the same thing she said. I never hated her. We just didn't have anything in common. And I could never understand how she stayed with him after all the shit he..."

"Anyway," I interrupted before she could go on one of her Fe rants. She couldn't help herself sometimes; they were very much alike in that regard. "She called me yesterday. She sounded really good, and she was happy about seeing the counselor. It's working for her, but it's not for me. I will never sit and tell some stranger all my personal problems."

"But Jasper's not..."

"No butts. If I feel upset, or like I can't handle things, I'll talk to Alice and that's it. Me and her, I don't know. We just click or something. She's just easy to talk to. And she's been through a lot more than I have. Can't you just be happy that I have somebody to talk to? She's totally impartial too. She doesn't just say what I wanna hear. She puts things in good perspective."

"Fine," she said, after letting out a long sigh. I tickled her side until she punched me. At least I got her smiling again.

"Your hair's so shiny," I said as I held her.

"I know, right?" she said, leaning back and looking at me with a huge smile. "I didn't think she'd make that much of a difference, but it feels so good. Like it's healthy or something."

"She's good."

"The unfortunate thing is, she knows it," Bella said. I laughed because it was so true. Alice was very confident about her work.

"You looked so hot last night; I fucking lost my mind." I reached up and carefully removed her ponytail holder. In a few minutes, it would be in the way.

"I'm glad you lost your mind. I missed this guy," she said, reaching her hand down to squeeze my cock.

"Poor girl." I laid her back on the bed and stared down at her. "Trust me, he missed you too."

"He can come visit any time," she said, scooting her hips down as if to greet_ him_.

"Even now, so early in the morning?" I asked, as I slid just the tip inside of her.

"Early mornings are fine," she said, her voice needy.

"Well, since you've been so hospitable." I slowly pushed inside of her. We both moaned at the incredible feeling. And so we went at it again, this time more slowly, on the crisp new sheets. Probably shouldn't have changed them in the first place, but hey, that's why we have a washing machine.

* * *

><p>"We're having bundles of books as centerpieces," Alice said.<p>

"We'll use bookends to hold them up," Esme added. "Different ones on each table. Really unique designs. Then we'll raffle those off." They'd decided on a library theme for the party, using fake library cards for the place settings. Did I know what a place setting was? Hell no. Did I care? Double no. They'd also come up with games so people could get to know each other, and all sorts of other stuff. I was so thankful for them because I knew Bell would love all that shit; I would have never thought of any of it.

"Sounds great," I replied, failing to show any level of enthusiasm. They laughed, knowing full well I just didn't give a shit about the decorations for Bell's party. I'd already been subjected to their lengthy debate over square tables versus round tables. I'd settled that one by reminding Alice that Esme was an interior designer. As far as I was concerned, for this party, Esme's word was law.

We were standing outside of Alice and Edward's place; it was their turn for Wednesday dinner. That really wasn't fair because we were over here all the time anyway, but they'd volunteered for our third official weekly meal.

Jasper could only stay for dinner this week and had already left; Rose had to work and hadn't come at all. Bell, Carlisle, and Edward were inside, discussing Bell's split from Aro. Apparently, leaving the employment of one of the world's richest men wasn't as simple as giving two weeks' notice. Go figure.

She was really worried about his reaction, and Edward was a good sounding board because his attempt to leave his job had turned so ugly before it got resolved. Carlisle was there because he knew Aro, and he had insight into how all those mega-rich fuckers thought. He worked with enough of them. Today was the first time I didn't even have a flare of anger when I saw him. Felt good.

"Don't forget to talk to that tour company about a charter bus," Alice said to me.

"Yes, and see if they'll make stops, not just ride around," Esme said. They both told me that I needed to put some kind of sightseeing tour together that maybe the families could do on the day after the party, if they wanted. It was actually a great idea. I'd also mapped out a mile-long hike through our community if anyone wanted to do that too. Alice and Esme said they'd add these activities to the_ itinerary_. Yeah, we had an itinerary now. Esme's phone rang as she walked to the driver's side of her car.

"That's my boss. I'll see you tomorrow, Alice, and you on Saturday morning." I'd agreed to meet with her then to go over the seating chart which, according to Esme, was very important and had to be mapped out early because you almost always had to alter it later. We waited for her to pull off before we walked back inside. I followed Alice to the living room.

"Is your aunt staying here?" I asked her as we sat down. She and Edward told me earlier that their families were coming to the party.

Alice turned on the TV so that the others wouldn't hear us, but they were loudly discussing their own plans. If it was gonna be this big a deal for Bell to leave Aro, maybe I needed to go with her when she talked to him. Shit sounded intense in there.

"No. Aunt Chelsea and Peter will already be at a hotel for their conference; they'll extend their stay there. Knowing her, she'll probably charge the extra days to one of her grants. What about Bella's sister? Did Jake arrange everything?"

"Yeah. He talked to her boss. They're going to come and study Jake and Leah's tribe in La Push in September. They'll be there for most of the month. It's a great solution. Jake is very pleased with himself." Jake was thinking of all the pussy points he'd be cashing in with Leah when she found out his part in arranging all this. And I was sure he'd make certain she found out everything he had done.

"I like Jake," Alice said, smiling. "How come he didn't come tonight?"

"Unlike the rest of us, Jake has other friends," I replied. She laughed loudly, and I joined her.

"You realize almost everyone is coming," I said. "Jasper said his mom got so excited, but then cussed him out because he's never invited any of them here. This'll be their first time. That's why I wanted to do this. Families should do more stuff together, just because. Before it's too late." Alice patted the back of my hand.

"Just how much of Texas will we be dealing with?" she asked. Again, I laughed. Tiny did _not_ like Jasper. And he tried to act like it didn't bother him, but it did. I think she might have been the first woman he'd encountered in his life who wasn't taken in by his looks and charm. He was a little full of himself, but overall I thought he was a cool dude.

"His parents, both of his brothers and their girlfriends, his aunt, and his niece."

"I promise, I'll try to be good," she said, as I laughed. "What about all of Bella's family? Are they definitely coming?"

"Oh yeah." I had already talked to Renee who was coming with her husband. I'd told Charlie, Sue, and Seth when they were here a few weeks ago; we'd moved all the furniture out of Leah's old place while Bell had been at work that Saturday. They all agreed with Rose, that we should not tell Leah until the last possible moment. Those two were just too close and Leah would slip up and say something without thinking about it. "Jake's family's coming too; we all know each other from Forks." And yet, I hadn't ever met Bell until she was in Seattle. Crazy how life worked sometimes.

"Thank you for arranging the babysitting."

"No problem. And just like I said, they want free hairstyles as payment."

"You _are _good," I said.

"I know," she replied, grinning broadly. "You've experienced the power of my work." I laughed my ass off then, and so did she. They'd given Bell such a hard time tonight that I almost felt bad for her. It turned out that Bell's whole look Sunday night had been a collaborative effort. Even sweet little Esme was in on it. They teased Bell all evening; Rose even called in from work to ask Bell if she could sit down or if she had to eat standing up. I had to admit, that shit was funny.

The old me would have been embarrassed that our business was open for discussion like this, but the new me didn't care. I was just happy that she had friends to talk about things like this with. Leah was very involved in her work and wasn't always available anymore. Bell needed people around and so did I. I knew the gang meant well, and cared about us, even if they made jokes at our expense. Their time to get joked would come too.

And, this time, the girls had good reason to be concerned about Bell. Since Sunday night, we'd been at it every spare second we could manage. Just this morning I'd learned that her hair felt fucking incredible around my dick as she'd given me the best blow job _ever_. I was so lost in that awesome memory that I didn't realize Alice was talking again.

"...thought I'd need to trim your hair by now, but it looks great. You've kept it up."

"It's easy. I gotta get some more hair stuff from you."

"I'll give you a bigger jar this time. That was just a trial size. Hang on." She hopped up, in her tall wedge shoes which she wore even at home, and ran upstairs. When she returned, she had a bag and a much bigger jar of hair stuff in one hand, and some books in the other. She set it all down on the coffee table in front of us. When she opened the small gift bag, I noticed it had her initials, A.M., set inside a little logo with a hair design.

"You're serious about this business thing, huh?" I asked. "Got your own logo and bags and everything."

"I made the logo a long time ago; Eds had the bags made for me, when he got all the bags for the sale." Her face lit up when she talked about the bags. He really knew how to make her happy. I hoped I could remember little things over the years to make Bell smile like that in the future.

"How much for that?" I asked, pointing at the jar she'd just put into the bag. "And don't say free; you didn't let me pay for the cut."

"Eighteen dollars." I gave her a twenty, and she wrote out a receipt for me from a notebook she'd brought down. In the past, I would have balked at spending that kind of money on some shit for my hair, but I really did like my new look and this was a small price to pay overall. I'd have spent that on food somewhere along the line anyway.

"Professional," I said, smiling. "I'm impressed."

"I'll get your change," she said, standing up.

"Keep the change, you deserve it."

"Two whole bucks. I can get a new pencil or something." We laughed for a while then.

"I already talked to Brady and Ty; I told them I stole you."

"Thanks." I wanted to say a lot more, but I didn't need to. She understood. The barber shop was packed all the time, and I didn't think I would have been back there anytime soon, even if my hair had grown to my shoulders. I was so big that I always drew unwanted attention, but now, with Fe's story being all over the news I was like a sideshow attraction, people pointing and whispering. No, I didn't want to deal with that if I didn't have to.

"So do you miss the station?" I asked.

"Some of the people, but definitely not the hours. I'm already used to getting up later. I love it. Eds is happy too."

"I'll bet," I said with a raised eyebrow. She chuckled.

"How's work going? Has it been hard on you?"

"Not really; it's going good. With Embry there now, there's not so much pressure on me and Jake."

Last week was my first full week back at work. When Jake didn't know if I'd be back, he hired another tour leader. Embry had actually been one of our best customers; he used to go on at least three hikes a month. Because he'd done so many of the hikes and classes, he knew most of the procedures. He still had to get some training and certifications, but he was great and fit right in. And what he did for me and Jake was even better. He gave us free time. We worked so well together that we'd always been hesitant to bring in new people. We had people who manned the office, but we handled the tours and training. But now with Embry, we didn't have to be there as much.

"That's great. So when are you gonna get to what you really want to talk about?" Alice asked.

I was truly starting to believe that she and Edward both were psychic. They always seemed to know what I was thinking, or what I was leading up to. And they both had those piercing eyes that kind of looked through your soul. And once again she was right. I turned the TV up a little just to make sure the others couldn't hear us, but they were clearly still having an animated discussion.

"Just spit it out," she said. "I know something's going on."

"I had a long talk with Bell," I said.

"Good. Talking always helps."

"It did. But she said something that kind of bothered me. She said I have low self-esteem."

"You totally do," she said without hesitation.

"How do you mean?" I didn't think she'd agree so readily.

"You always compare yourself to other people, and sell yourself short. I have insecurities too, but I've learned to make the most of what I have. Sometimes, around the girls, I feel a little plain. But for the most part, I'm confident. You don't give yourself credit for anything, not even your looks."

"But it's cocky to think you look good; I'm not arrogant like that." I finally said after a long pause.

"It's cocky if you think you're better than someone because of how you look. It's _confident _to take pride in your appearance and accept the way you were made. I can understand feeling inadequate sometimes, but you don't give yourself credit for _anythi__ng. _It's like you think you're not as good as everyone else. You're very attractive, you stay in great shape, you have a really interesting job, and a great girlfriend. But you worry about everything; it's written all over your face when you do." I didn't reply; what could I say?

"I shouldn't have said anything though, because in your case, it's not all your fault."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've always lived in the shadow of your brother. How do you overcome that? I don't have a clue." She stared at me for a few moments.

"When we talked last week, you said that I had a big loss too, not knowing my parents and all. I never looked at it like that before. I thought maybe you were right." She leaned over and picked up the books she'd brought down earlier.

"When Esme and I were getting books for the party centerpieces, I bought these for us. Maybe we could read them and talk about parts we liked." She handed me two of the books; both of them were about grief and loss. They both were pretty thin, and were written by therapists. She held up her two copies as well.

"I know we don't want to _see _any psychologists, but a lot of them write these self-help books. You would agree that we could use a little help?"

"Definitely," I replied.

"Good. You never know, these books might help us. And a book can't judge you." She had a point there. She was watching me closely for my reaction.

"You don't have to read them, but I thought they seemed interesting, not too analytical. There might be something we could get out of them."

"Thank you for getting these," I said. "I can't promise I'll read them, but I'll look at them." She smiled, looking relieved. She took the books from me and put them in the bag.

"Maybe next time, I'll see if there's any books about siblings of celebrities and the problems they face, or maybe something on anxiety," she said, more to herself than to me.

Now I had to admit, I might be interested in reading what other people with famous siblings went through. Maybe I'd look on Amazon or something.

"How are you, really, without your brother?" she asked. "Even if it was bad toward the end, it has to be weird with him gone. My parents were never around for me to miss." Alice was not afraid to talk about my brother, and I appreciated her for that.

"Sometimes I think I'm 'back to normal'," I said, using air quotes around the last part. "But then I'll see something on TV or hear something on the radio, and I'll think,_ I gotta tell F__e._ It's like I forget he's gone. Then I feel bad again because we're twins. There's supposed to be two of us, and now there's not. It's just weird."

"Did you have the twin feeling thing? Like something would happen to him, and you'd feel it?"

"Not all the time. But definitely a few times. You know how you get feelings about things? That would happen to me sometimes. I'd feel really strange, _off_, and it would turn out he was really stressed out or going through a bad time. There was definitely something going on."

"Ready to go, babe?" Bell asked. She'd walked into the room, followed by Edward and Carlisle.

"If you are," I replied.

"Don't forget this," Alice said, handing me my bag.

"What? No parting jokes?" Bell said to Alice as we walked out the front door and I said my goodbyes.

"I think you've had enough," Alice replied.

"I don't think she's had enough, not at all," I said, leaning down and pulling Bell into a sloppy loud kiss.

"Take it to your own house. Good night," Alice said, quickly shutting the door as Edward and Carlisle laughed behind her.

"Thanks for finally coming to my defense."

"C'mon! They were pretty funny. They were just giving you a hard time."

"I have you to give me a hard time," she replied, suggestively.

"Is that all I'm good for?"

"It's what you're very good for." We were in the car now, and she leaned over and squeezed the inside of my thigh.

"The way you act, a person would think you hadn't had sex in a long time. Sheesh," I said seriously. She threw back her head and laughed.

"So what'd you guys come up with?" I asked.

"We decided that I should have never worked for Aro in the first place."

"What a plan," I chuckled.

"I'll work something out," she said.

"_We'll _work something out," I corrected. She rubbed my arm.

"We," she said, smiling.

* * *

><p>It was Friday evening, and there was something I had to do. I'd put it off long enough. I had to call my mother. It didn't matter that I was afraid of her reaction. It had to be done. I dialed the numbers as slowly as I could. She answered.<p>

"Emmett? What's wrong? Are you all right?" Already, she was frantic. She'd returned from her church retreat, but had left again on Monday for a convention in Dallas, _Women in Faith_ or something like that. I might not agree with all her church stuff, but it kept her busy.

"I'm fine, Ma. I'm calling with good news."

"Oh no. She's not pregnant is she? You're not even married. It's bad enough..." I quickly interrupted her.

"I'm calling to tell you that Dad signed the divorce papers. I don't know if they go to you or the lawyer, but check when you come back."

"You still there?" I asked. She had yet to say anything.

"So you talked to him again. I don't know how you could do that. He didn't even care enough to come to the funeral." She sounded ice cold.

I hadn't actually talked to my Dad; I'd been talking to his girlfriend because he was in rehab. It hurt me to hear Ma like this, but it was my Dad's place to tell his story, not mine.

"Ma, I'm just letting you know about the papers. This is a good thing, right? It's what you wanted. Now you'll be free; maybe meet someone. It wouldn't be a bad thing." Again, I was met with silence. She'd threatened to divorce him for years, but the funeral pushed her over the edge. I'd been reluctant to give her his address when she asked, but she meant business.

"Thank you for telling me," she said, sounding defeated. I hated when she sounded like that too. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm back at work, so I've been busy. How's the convention?" I wanted to keep the focus on her and not me.

"Good. Everyone's been talking with me about Felix and his... temptations. It's been helpful."

"I'm glad. Call me if you need _anything_, okay?"

"I will. I'll talk to you soon. I love you, Emmett. And thank you. I_ am_ glad to hear this news."

"Love you, too, Ma." She hung up the phone. That was the first time she hadn't brought up the fact that I'd refused to go to the engagement party where he... died. Hopefully, she'd finally let that shit go. It wasn't my fault.

I settled in to watch the game but unsurprisingly there was a rain delay. I aimlessly flipped through the channels, annoyed. I decided to go get some chips and a beer. When I stood, I noticed Alice's gift bag on the table next to the doorway. I'd already taken out the hair stuff, but I forgot those books were still in there. I wondered if she'd read them already. Instead of walking to the kitchen, I grabbed the books.

Both book covers had clouds in the background. I guess it would be inappropriate to have pictures of big sunny skylines on books about dealing with grief. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened the first one to the table of contents. Looked like a bunch of lame-ass personal sob stories. Sorry Tiny, I wouldn't be reading that one. I figured the other would be the same, but it was a little different. It did have some stories, but it also had exercises to "help me cope". Had to roll my eyes on that one.

This feelings shit was exactly why I didn't want to go talk to one of those psychs in the first place. I feel fucked up that my brother died, and especially about the _way _he died. Was he too drunk to feel anything? Did he know he was drowning? I cringed just thinking about it. Just as I was about to toss that book aside too, I noticed something about using a journal to write down your feelings. That really did make me fling it to the side. Why in the hell would anyone want to take everything they were upset about, write all of it down, and keep it forever? It made absolutely no sense to me.

Bell had journals on top of journals on top of journals. She wrote all kinds of shit in them, each for a different reason. What would I even write in one? "Day 1: Fe's gone. I hate it. Went to work today." Yeah, that's really deep and helpful. And when would I read it again? When I was depressed someday? They didn't even have a place for pictures. I chuckled.

Pictures. I thought about the pictures I'd brought with me from my old room in Ma's house. I'd had to find a picture of Fe for the obituary; he would have hated the one she picked. I remember coming across a few I hadn't seen in a long time. Hmmm. Maybe I could put some of the pictures, just a few of my favorites, in a journal. Tape them down or something. That would be better than them sitting in a box or envelope. Or scanning them and leaving them jumbled in with all the other pictures in my computer. I jumped up and walked down the hall.

"Hey, babe?" Bell was in her library, sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by her laptop, books, and papers. This was her element. She couldn't have looked more content.

"Hmm?" she said, not looking up from the computer screen.

"You got any extra journals?" That made her look up.

"Blank, like writing journals?" she asked, looking more surprised.

"Yeah, one that I can have."

"Sure. Look in my bottom desk drawer."

"Thanks," I replied as she gave me one more curious look, shook her head, and went back to whatever she was doing. She had a ton of different-sized spiral notebooks and about five journals in the drawer. One of them caught my eye: it was brown leather, with a leather tie around it. It almost looked like a pouch, which was good because it would help keep any of the pictures from falling out. It was very formal and important looking. I thought it would be perfect. It was sturdier than some random photo album and the leather was nice so I wouldn't be tempted to throw it away. Maybe the leather was too nice though; it looked really expensive. But so did all her journals. I wondered...

"You can have that one; it's fine," Bell said, as if reading my thoughts. I should have known she would watch to see what I was doing; she hadn't gone back to her work at all.

"Thanks." I noticed the tape dispenser on her desk. I held it up, asking silent permission, and she nodded, looking at me like I was insane. I guess I must have looked it. When had I ever asked about a journal before? I walked into the bedroom and found the envelope of pictures.

I took the journal, the tape, and the pictures back to my media room and sat down, thoughts of finding something to watch on TV long gone. When I'd grabbed these from home, I'd been too upset to really look at them, but I felt a lot better now. I was almost excited to look through them, see what I remembered from our childhood. I smiled as I looked at the first picture. Me and Fe, about seven years old, on our orange plastic Big Wheel bikes. Damn, those bikes were the shit! Before I could look at another picture, I felt Bell's fingers running through my hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly. Then she looked over and saw the two books I'd discarded. She moved them to the side and sat next to me.

"Where'd you get these?" she asked before I could answer the first question.

"Alice," I replied. I thought for sure she'd have some snide comment, but she didn't. She smiled at me and moved closer into my side, folding her legs under her.

"Can I see the pictures?" She and Fe hated each other so much that I'd never shown her any old family pictures.

"You can, but first I want to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong. There's just some things I never told you because so much has been going on. It's about my parents. I just spoke to Ma earlier and I realized you don't know."

"Is this about why your Dad didn't come to the funeral?" she asked. Of course she would wonder why a father didn't go to his son's funeral.

"Yes, but there's more." She nodded her head and watched my face as I started talking.

"My dad's in rehab." Bell's mouth dropped open.

"When I called to tell him about Fe, I never got to speak to him. His girlfriend Vera was the one who called me back. I didn't know it, but he'd started drinking bad again, and she put her foot down with him. He decided to get help."

"You've had so much going on. No wonder you were a wreck," she said, rubbing my arm.

"To tell you the truth, I was glad he didn't come because it would have been that much more drama with Ma, like I didn't have enough already. He was starting the second week of detox when Fe... when the funeral was."

"Detox is serious," she said. She was a cop's daughter; she understood. "Charlie asked me why he hadn't come to the funeral, but I told him to leave it alone. Is he getting out soon?"

"No, I think he has a couple weeks left to do. But Vera called me earlier this week because Ma filed for divorce, and Vera got him to sign the papers." Her mouth fell open again. She always wondered why they'd never gotten officially divorced.

"Wow. Your mom's been busy." I nodded.

"So wait, _does _your Dad even know about your brother?"

"Yeah. Vera talked to his doctors, and they felt like it was best to tell him while he was there so he could get grief counseling too. Same with the divorce papers. They waited 'til after detox though. I'm kind of glad I didn't have to tell him. I don't know how that conversation would have gone. I know that makes me a chicken, but..."

"You are not a chicken," she said, grabbing my face. "All this shit got dumped in your lap, and you've done a hell of a job not going crazy from it all."

"Umm, ouch," I replied, removing her hand. She let go, but stared at me with a fierce expression. Guess she would not be letting me blame myself again. This is why I loved her; she was so tough. Together, we could get through anything. She gave me a tight hug, which I returned, before she spoke again.

"Have you ever met her? The girlfriend?"

"No. But I've talked to her a lot this last month. And I think she's great for my Dad. I told her we would visit them, maybe for New Year's."

"I'd like that," she said. "I've never met your dad." I was glad she didn't seem to have a problem with him because I didn't. I just could never hate the guy. Fe and Ma both did; he wasn't around much when we were growing up, but he provided for us. And I always wondered what Ma married him for in the first place if he'd always been the bad guy she made him out to be. Maybe Fe would have felt more stable if he'd been around, but I always felt like our lives would have been filled with much more drama and chaos if he had been.

"Pictures?" Bell asked, reaching out her hand. I gave her the one I'd been looking at when she'd walked in.

"Big Wheels," she said, laughing.

"We literally rode those until they broke. And we broke them at the same time, trying to ride on this rocky trail near our house." I smiled at the memory. It was nice sharing this with her, without all the hostility. It wasn't all her fault though. Fe never made it easy on her. She was the only girl I'd ever been so serious about, and he didn't like "some chick" taking his brother away. He never understood that I wasn't going anywhere; I could never leave him. He was the one who left me.

"What's the journal for?" she asked, as I flipped to the next picture, taken at our tenth birthday party.

"One of those books said you should keep a journal of your feelings. I thought that was dumb, but then I thought a journal would be good to put some of my favorite pictures in. You know, of him." She leaned up and kissed me.

"I think that's a great idea. Show me more."

I spent hours with Bell at my side, showing her the pictures and talking about the good times I had with my brother before life got in the way and messed everything up. We didn't talk about work, or money, or Carlisle or the gang. We swapped stories, hers primarily from the few years she'd lived with Charlie and had been "toughened up" by Leah and Seth. We talked about our families and debated whether our kids would like bikes over books or vice versa. All in all, it was a great evening. I enjoyed the feeling of her in my arms, and thought about all the great times we had to look forward to in the future.

"So it sounds like you want me to have your big giant babies," she said, smirking.

"Someday," I said, staring hard into her eyes, without any humor in my voice. There wasn't much I wanted more than that. "But I'd like to be married to you before that happens. Do you think you'd be open to marriage... someday?" She'd always been resistant to the idea, and I wondered what she'd say now.

"Yes... someday," she whispered, staring back just as hard at me with those big baby browns, no longer laughing.

"So if _someone_ proposed, you wouldn't have a big hissy fit, or give another why-get-married speech or anything?" I asked, finally smiling. She laughed, bit her lip, and shook her head.

"Good to know," I said, pretending like her answer wasn't a big deal. It was a HUGE fucking deal to me. She looked at me curiously, but said nothing else. We went back to looking through pictures. Looked like somebody might be getting some bling for her birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading; hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! Also, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**A/N: First, happy holidays to all! Hope Santa made everyone happy.**

**Second, I apologize for the delay with this update. **

**I blame stress from those same holidays :)**

**Finally, I have to give special thanks to my friend and beta,**

**ExquisiteEdward. She is a shining example of the great people**

**who populate this fandom. Thanks for being a light for me, always!**

* * *

><p>(fanfiction net, Chapter 13)<p>

Chapter 11: Renewing

EsPOV

"Hey, Esme," yelled one of the production assistants. "You know this guy?" I turned, and there stood Jasper. I instantly felt horrible.

"I do. It's fine, thanks." The PA walked off toward the house in which we were filming, and I ran to Jasper.

"Can I steal ya for a bit?" he asked.

"I'm_ so_ sorry. I didn't want you to come here."

"I can go then," he replied, turning to leave.

"NO!" I shouted. He laughed, took my hand, and led me toward his truck.

Until the show aired and hopefully gained popularity, we were using friends to film the first few episodes; Rose's condo would actually be the next shoot. Today, we were attempting to film at the home of some friends of Ted's and the whole day had been disastrous. Their house was farther away than I'd expected, and the "friends" were far more demanding than Ted had promised. The weather-though the rain finally stopped-had been horrible for most of the morning, and my efforts to find some of the accessories I wanted were hampered by our remote location. I'd been whining to Jasper via text all day.

Jasper helped me into the passenger seat, and I smelled the food before I saw the Panera bag. He'd driven all the way here to bring my favorite lunch, though it was actually closer to dinner.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed as I tore into the bag.

"Food always makes things better," he said. I moaned in agreement as I bit into my sandwich. Jasper laughed.

"That's your green tea," he said, pointing to a drink in one of the cup holders. "I got soup too, if ya want it." I nodded and he laughed as he gave it to me, then he started on his own sandwich.

"Thank you," I whispered when I finally came up for air. I felt like I wanted to cry. It was just lunch. But really, it wasn't. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"Glad to be of service," he replied. "Sounded like ya were havin' one shitty day."

"I didn't tell you where I was to make you come out here. I feel terrible about that. You have enough on your plate."

"I know what's important." He stared at me as he said that, and I knew more than ever that he meant me, that I was important to him. Exactly one week ago, Jasper very casually sprang the "L" word on me as he left my condo. I was stunned, so stunned that I said nothing in return. He seemed to expect that reaction and made no mention of it. He'd said it each day since then, but I kept telling myself that it was too soon to say that very important word.

"All better now?" he asked.

"Much better. I won't be_ all_ better until we're done with this place."

"Finish packin' last night?"

"No. I was too tired." Last night was one of the few that I hadn't spent with Jasper lately. We'd been working on our control, so that we could stay together more often without succumbing to the all-consuming exploits we had in our very early days. We were together, at his place or mine, almost every night.

"Do I need to come supervise?"

"Yes, I think you do." I didn't try to stop the huge grin I felt on my face. My nights were better with Jasper. It wasn't all sex anymore either; I rested better when he was near me. We talked a lot too, which was different for me in a relationship. I could talk to him about anything, and I did.

"I shouldn't help ya pack at all. I'll be a mess with ya gone." On Monday, Carlisle informed me that he had business with my grandfather and a few other clients in the Midwest. He asked if I wanted to come along to visit my family, and I agreed. We were leaving Saturday, by private jet.

"It's only for a few days. You can show me how much you missed me when I get back."

"Good point," he said. "Uh oh. I think they're lookin' for ya." He nodded towards the windshield. Ted did indeed appear to be looking for someone, likely me. I put all my trash in the bag and Jasper walked around the truck. As he opened my door, he leaned inside.

"Love ya, darlin'." He kissed me quickly on the lips and attempted to step back to help me out. I pulled him by the shirt back toward me.

"I love you, too, Jasper," I replied. My heart raced as I finally said the word, but I couldn't fight my feelings anymore. His actions today had broken my resolve. His eyes burned into mine before he grinned widely.

"I know," was his simple reply. He kissed me again very tenderly before helping me out and jumping back into the truck.

"Esme, this is a total mess. I need you to..." Ted was talking, but I really wasn't listening. I was too busy watching the man I loved drive away. I felt nervous, I felt vulnerable, I felt open and exposed. But most of all, I felt treasured. I hadn't ever felt that way before, and I had to admit, it was a truly wonderful feeling.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit! It's Caius," Alice whispered.<p>

It was Saturday morning, and I was standing in front of my building with Alice and Jasper, waiting for Carlisle to pick me up. A long, sleek white car with darkened windows had just pulled up right in front of us. When the very intimidating driver opened the rear passenger door, Carlisle stepped out, and he wasn't alone.

"Good morning," he said. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my uncle, Caius Cullen." He looked very nervous as he introduced us; his eyes seemed to offer a silent apology.

The girls had never mentioned how handsome Caius was. I watched him as he made small talk with Jasper and Alice. Caius was much more tanned than Carlisle, with closely cropped white hair and vivid blue eyes; the crow's feet around them only enhanced his appearance. Both men wore crisp suits without ties. Carlisle's look was polished and professional; Caius's screamed power and control.

"My uncle offered to take us to the airport," Carlisle said to me. "I think we'd better get going."

"Yes, we should," Caius replied. "Until next time." He briskly walked away from Alice and Jasper with a nod of his head, and walked toward the car. Actually, I thought it looked more like a limousine than a regular car.

"He's so creepy. I need a bath now," Alice whispered with a chuckle as she hugged me goodbye.

"Thanks, again," I replied. "I love what you did." Alice came over this morning specifically to do my hair for the trip.

"Of course you do," she said with a smug little grin.

"I'm gonna miss ya," Jasper said. "Bad." He pulled me to him for a sendoff hug.

"I'll be back in a few days."

"Love ya." I hadn't thought this little trip would be so hard on him, but he appeared quite distraught.

"I love you, too," I replied as I quickly kissed him on the lips.

"I have your luggage," Carlisle said with a smile as he helped me into the car. We waved to Alice and Jasper, Caius watching me like a hawk the entire time as he talked on his cell phone, and we were on our way.

"Thanks. I still wish she hadn't," I whispered, not mentioning Rose's name in front of Caius; I didn't want to set him off.

"She wanted to; it was no problem at all." Rose had been given a beautiful set of cream-colored leather luggage, emblazoned with the Aston Martin logo, in recognition of her exceptional first-year sales. I felt horrible that she'd brought it over for me to use, but she insisted. I had luggage, of course, but it certainly wasn't that nice. I hadn't brought very much at all with me from Los Angeles.

I'd been so busy this week with work that Alice and Rose had come over last night to finish packing for me. Alice loaned me several dresses, including the one I wore now. She was at least six inches shorter than I was so I was showing more leg than I was used to. But I had no time to shop this week, and Alice had an entire closet full of clothes with the tags still on them. If she was willing to loan them, I was certainly willing to borrow them. Rose had taken the packed bags with her last night to give to Carlisle so I wouldn't have to deal with them in my final preparations this morning.

"Does your grandfather know about your cowboy?" Caius asked as soon as he hung up his phone.

"Not yet," I replied.

"Oh, to be a fly on the wall when he finds out," Caius said, chuckling. "I notice you're not wearing a ring. Isn't it serious?"

"It is, but it's too soon for rings."

"Well, it's nice to know that some people still take the time to get to know each other before rushing into..."

"Will you _please_ give it a rest?" Carlisle interrupted, looking furious. Caius laughed.

"Esme, please forgive me. Apparently, I've upset my nephew. He's very sensitive these days. I was just making conversation." I had no idea how to respond to that, and Carlisle was taking deep breaths to calm down. I did the only thing that came to my mind; I changed the subject.

"Will you be flying with us, Caius?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no. When Carlisle told me you were traveling with him, I thought I'd offer to take you to the airport. At least get to know you for a little while. I've decided to make it my business to start meeting some of my nephew's new friends. He's quite taken with you all. I think that's my right. He is my family, after all." There was a definite hard edge to the way he said that, and Carlisle looked very uncomfortable.

I chatted with the Cullen men the rest of the way to the airport without incident. I learned that in addition to the pawn shops and auction houses, Caius also owned two restaurants and a nightclub downtown called _Breaking Dawn_. I didn't know he was such an entrepreneur. Caius and Carlisle were now discussing a very difficult client Caius had sent Carlisle's way.

"Just do as you're told..." Caius said.

"And collect your check," Carlisle finished as the two laughed and laughed. They were quite an interesting team. The uncle and the nephew, the teacher and the student... the only family each other had. It was fairly obvious how close they were, and I supposed that Caius was nursing very hurt feelings about what he viewed as the sudden appearance of Rose in their lives.

If only he'd take the time to get to know her. I smiled as I thought of the lingerie she and Alice selected for me when we were supposed to be shopping for Bella. For all her insecurities about social status, Rose held none about her appearance. I felt like I was growing more confident simply by my association with her. The car began to slow down as we approached the airport.

"Esme, it was a pleasure to meet you. Have a wonderful trip and give my regards to the senator," Caius said, kissing my hand.

"I will," I replied. "It was good meeting you as well. I'm sure I'll see you soon." I wholeheartedly believed that because now that we'd all met, it seemed like we were together all the time. Once the families got involved, which they inevitably would, I knew we'd see them often too.

I briefly wondered what Carlisle and I would talk about for the duration of the flight, but we fell into easy conversation. I learned that he was only one month older than I was; his birthday was in April, mine was in May. He could speak with authority about almost anything, even design. Soon the conversation drifted to my family.

"I've met your grandparents, and Helen and George, but never your parents," Carlisle said.

Aunt Helen was my father's only sibling; more importantly, she was Mother's best friend. George was her husband. I'd always been fairly close with my aunt and had been in touch with her at least once a month since my hospitalization. I knew that she kept the family informed.

I'd been leaving messages with Mother for several weeks now, via phone and e-mail, but she'd yet to contact me. Aunt Helen agreed with Jasper's assessment that she was incapacitated by guilt over what happened to me. But I would not leave until I saw Mother. As controlling and as nagging as she was, we'd been so close growing up, and I truly missed her.

"You wouldn't have met Father," I replied. "He's been working overseas for years."

"Still with the bank?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Father worked at a prominent Swiss bank, a job he got through Uncle George's family who'd made their fortune in banking. He'd been there since the divorce when I was a child.

"Do you realize how well connected you are?" he asked, shaking his head.

"I try not to dwell on it," I replied, chuckling. "It can all be overwhelming. I just want to make my own way in the world, as best I can."

"You have a pure heart, Esme. That's very rare these days."

"I don't think you're the mercenary you portray yourself to be either," I said. He smiled.

"No, not really, I suppose," he said, smiling. The pilot announced that we were landing which ended our conversation.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" I asked. Mother had cried nonstop on the way from the airport to my grandparents' estate. She'd only just settled down and was in the powder room fixing her face.<p>

"She's a wreck," said Aunt Helen. "She thinks you should hate her. I'm so glad you came. She's wasting away."

"It wasn't her fault," I replied. "Not at all."

"Maybe she'll believe it when you tell her. How are _you_?" I knew what she really meant. She was asking me how I was managing after the news that had shaken me to my core: Charles was dead.

I'd been at home last Saturday morning, trying to distract Jasper from leaving for a meeting, when the lawyer called. The day before his scheduled release, Charles had been found dead in his cell. From what I understood, there had been no outward signs of harm on his body. I'd completely fallen apart, and that reaction had surprised me. I would have thought I'd have been happy. But it wasn't my place to decide who lived or died.

At first I felt responsible, like his blood was on my hands. Then I remembered that his blood_ had_ literally been on my hands when I'd struggled to free myself from his torture. Now I didn't feel so bad. Not for the first time, I was thankful for Jasper. He'd stayed with me for a very long time that day, when he had so many more important things to do. I felt like such a burden on him sometimes, but he never made me feel that way.

"I'm... fine, now. I wasn't at first though." She smiled at me and rubbed the back of my hand.

"What a perfect way for him to go," she said. "Leave his pampered ass in there a year, and make him think he's getting out. Then, just like that, snuff him out. I hope it was painful." My aunt looked far too happy as she said that. At my expression, she pulled me into a hug.

"Don't go being upset for him. He deserved what he got after what he did to you. And you weren't the first. Now he won't hurt anyone again." Her thoughts mirrored Jasper's once again. I'm sure that after what happened, my family had learned everything about Charles, including his exploits and crimes before I ever met him, but I didn't want to know anything else.

"Helen's right," Mother said, re-entering the room. "He was pure evil." She sat beside me, and I held her hand.

"I'll let you two to talk." Aunt Helen quickly left the room, and I stared at the woman who'd been so many things to me over the years: disciplinarian, mentor, dictator, friend.

"I missed you, so much," Mother said.

"I missed you, too, but you wouldn't talk to me. That hurt worse than anything." Up until last year, I'd always stayed in touch with Mother, and there was a big hole in my life where she used to be. I was very open to renewing our relationship, but on much healthier terms. It was clear that she needed me too.

"I couldn't face you; it was all my fault," she said.

"It was nobody's fault but his. It's taken me a long time to accept that."

"I heard things about his family, I should have warned you. How can you forgive me? How can you talk to me?"

"Because you're not the one who injured me, and there's nothing to forgive you for. I was never happy with him, but I stayed and let him take over my life. I was incredibly stupid."

"Not stupid. Naive. Because I made you that way." I shook my head no but we were both crying again, and it was too hard to talk. We wiped each other's faces and stared into each other's eyes. I'd always been somewhat afraid of Mother, but now I was just sad for her. After a time, I asked her the question I wouldn't ask Aunt Helen.

"Was it Grandfather? Did he...?" I asked. She shrugged. It wouldn't have surprised me if my family was responsible for whatever had happened to Charles, but they'd never admit it to me. I hadn't realized how much control he still had over me until he was gone.

"Who knows? I hear he had many enemies; I'd imagine there were people lined up to... you know." She hugged me and we held each other for some time. She was much too thin, as if she'd barely been eating at all.

"Mother, I want us to be close, but you can't control every detail of my life anymore."

"I promise I won't. But I can't be away from you again. This last year has been hell. It was a physical pain not being in your life. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"You look so happy," she said.

"I am. I love my new show, and I've made some great friends." I didn't immediately mention Jasper, but she gave me a little smirk nonetheless. "I have pictures, let me get them."

Almost as soon as I left the room, I ran into Aunt Helen who, of course, was standing nearby.

"All good?" she asked, looking nervous.

"Very good," I replied. "You might as well go in; I'm about to have show and tell."

"Oooh, I love show and tell!" She laughed and practically ran back into the room.

My new friends were not shy, so I had tons of pictures to share. We sat around the netbook I'd brought with me and went through all the images in my photo account. I pointed out everyone by name and explained whose house we were at in each picture. I told them about the Wednesday dinners, and how we met in the first place. I thought they'd get tired of the pictures and the stories, but they didn't.

"So you don't make friends with ugly people, is that it?" Aunt Helen asked as she stared at a picture of Edward who'd been smiling as he tipped his beer to the camera. Mother and I both laughed.

"I can't help how they look. They're all good people though. I'm lucky I met them."

"You're seeing Jasper?" Mother asked. I really hadn't known how to bring up my relationship, especially after the last man in my life had almost killed me. I purposely took out any shots of just the two of us together, even though I now had several and so did Jasper. He had a picture of me saved as the background on his phone. I had one of the two of us together saved on mine.

"What makes you say that?" I asked nervously.

"I have eyes," she replied.

"We're not stupid," Aunt Helen added. "Look at him in this one, how he's watching you." She scrolled back to one picture in particular. We were on Alice and Edward's deck. Jasper was leaning against the railing, standing between Rose and Bella. I was next to Bella, laughing because Emmett wouldn't stop eating long enough to get in the picture. I included that shot because you could see the forest and some of the neighborhood in the background. Upon further inspection, Jasper was looking over at me and he might as well have had IN LOVE stamped on his forehead. It hadn't stood out to me because that's how he always looked at me.

"You love him." Mother declared, not asking a question.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Aunt Helen asked. There was no point lying to them or avoiding their questions. Jasper was in my life now, and they needed to know.

"Because it's so soon, and that scares me. I've only known him for two months." That wasn't even true; our two-month anniversary was a little over a week away.

"Has he asked you to do anything you didn't want to?" Mother asked.

"No," I said with a chuckle. Jasper was the one trying to fend me off most of the time.

"And are you still seeing a therapist?" Aunt Helen asked.

"Yes." I had decided it was in my best interests to continue my therapy, and Dr. Gerandy had come highly recommended from a counselor I stayed in touch with from one of the retreats I'd attended. So far, I'd seen him twice, once before and once after the news about Charles. I liked him a lot and hoped to get on a regular schedule.

"Then I don't see a problem," Mother said. I was stunned by her calm reaction.

"It's obvious that you're much stronger now," Aunt Helen said. "I think your friends and your therapist can help you keep things in perspective. It's all about balance, so that he's not the only person in your life."

"Friends are important," Mother said. "I don't know what I'd do without Helen." They'd been friends since grade school. Aunt Helen was closer to Mother than she'd ever been with my father, her own brother.

"We're going to be much more involved with you now," my aunt said. "We left you alone because we didn't want to interfere with your recovery. But you're clearly much better now, and we want back in your life. Please don't push us away."

"I won't," I replied.

They asked many more questions about Jasper after that. I knew my aunt would be giving a report to my grandparents later on. She was like their family spy; it had always been like that. But I was thankful to have finally made amends with my mother and to be back to a more normal relationship with my family in general. I hoped things stayed like this, but I was already anxious to get back home... to Seattle. My life just felt right there.

* * *

><p>"All settled then," Grandmother said with a clap of her hands. She told her assistant to make the arrangements. The good news was that my trip here was being cut short, and I was going back to Seattle a few days early. The bad news was that my whole family was coming with me. Dear God in heaven.<p>

I'd spent the night at my mother's house, in my old room. The energy there was downright oppressive. When we arrived back at my grandparents' home this morning, I was summoned to Grandfather's office right after breakfast. He lectured me, like he had when I was a child. According to him, I fell victim to Charles because I'd been too naive after a lifetime of being sheltered by my "crazy" mother. He was shocked when I retorted that if Mother was crazy, then Father made her that way. I was tired of them blaming her for everything. He seemed taken aback by my outburst, but I was proud that I spoke up for once.

I did get teary when he told me how it nearly killed him seeing me in the hospital like that; I was their only grandchild after all. He demanded that I tell him about Jasper and Ted, what they did, and where they were from. I knew that he'd do background checks of some sort on them. I grudgingly told him what he wanted to know. I tried to tell myself that anyone could find the information today, and quickly, if they knew where to look on the Internet. But I still felt awful that I was subjecting Jasper and Ted to investigation, simply because of their acquaintance with me.

When he dismissed me, I had to meet with Grandmother. I knew that something was going on when I walked into her study and found my mother and my aunt there looking extremely excited. And now I knew why. My family spent the remainder of the day barking out commands to the staff as they packed for an indefinite stay in Seattle. I realized that I _definitely _was not a fan of the word _indefinite_.

* * *

><p>"Ted, I'm so sorry."<p>

"It's no problem, Esme. The man obviously loves you; he just wanted to discuss my plans. Of all the shows, you're my star. He knows it and so do I. Besides, it's not every day you meet a former senator." He actually laughed a little, but I detected a slight note of discomfort.

"All right then. I'll see you tomorrow." Unbeknownst to me, my grandfather met with Ted and the crew today. I cringed when I thought about what might have been said.

It was Tuesday evening, and we'd arrived in Seattle yesterday. I was in Mother and Aunt Helen's hotel suite as we waited for my grandparents. They were staying with an old political friend of Grandfather's who just happened to live in Seattle. Such was my luck. Tonight, we were having dinner with Jasper. I hadn't seen him since we got back, but I'd talked to him and warned him.

"Are you wearing a bra?" Mother asked. I knew she wouldn't be able to _not_ interfere for long.

"Yes, Mother, and even if I wasn't, I'd be fine. The bodice is very snug."

"Leave her be, Sara," Aunt Helen said. "It's hardly a crime to show a little skin." I was wearing a strapless sundress with a busy black-and-white paisley print. The entire bodice was tight, and the rest of the dress flared out from the waist and came to a few inches above my knee. I'd paired it with the patent leather heeled sandals that Jasper loved. He never said a word about the shoes, but his eyes glowed whenever I wore them.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to this... this new you," Mother said. The door opened then and in walked my grandparents with Uncle George. He lived and worked in DC so he could be in constant contact with all of his family's political cronies. He and Aunt Helen spent more time apart than together, but it seemed to work for them.

"There she is!" he said, rushing toward me. I hugged him and laughed. This was no coincidence.

"You just happened to have business in Seattle? Tonight?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course not," he replied. "I flew across the country specifically to see you and meet your guy. I _might_ have a few questions for him."

"At least you're honest about it," I said, still laughing.

"Look at you," he said, his tone turning serious. "You're gorgeous, kiddo. I've never seen you this happy. You look great." He hugged me again, and I clung to him a bit. The concern in his voice was evident. I'd been so wrapped up in my recovery that I hadn't given much thought to how my family had dealt with what happened to me.

"Let's get this show on the road," Aunt Helen said. "I can't wait to meet Dr. Cowboy." They hadn't met Jasper yet, or any of the gang. But that would change soon too. Wednesday dinner was still on, and against my wishes, my family had been invited. Carlisle had invited Caius as well, so it would truly be a family affair. It was Rose and Carlisle's turn, and she was calling in the same chef and crew from our very first dinner. I hoped that I still had friends, and a boyfriend, by the time the Platts returned to Ohio.

We walked toward the elevator; the restaurant was downstairs on the ground floor of the hotel. We were alone so I decided to make a plea.

"Listen, everyone. I appreciate your concern, but please don't attack Jasper. He's very important to me."

"Oh hush up, girl!" Grandmother snapped. "You belong to_ us,_ and we have a right to get to know him. If he doesn't like it, he can get lost, hit the bricks, or whatever they say these days." Mother and Aunt Helen snorted with laughter and Grandfather just shook his head at me.

"You're right, Helen," Uncle George said. "Little Esme's feisty now. I like it." They all took turns then, teasing and mocking me, even Mother.

I didn't open my mouth again. Soon we arrived outside of the restaurant. There stood Jasper, casually leaning against the wall, in a gray suit and black boots, watching a television across the way. He looked... delicious... for lack of a better word. I thought he was sexy in jeans, but Jasper in a suit was so hot it was almost sinful. As if he could hear my thoughts, he looked up at me and flashed a mile-wide grin.

"Hey, darlin'," he said, pulling me to him and kissing me on the cheek. I threw my arms around his neck, forgetting my family completely.

"Hey, yourself," I replied. "Just how much of this A and M stuff do you have?" I asked, as I looked at the tie he wore; the school logo was at the bottom. He laughed.

"A lot, so get used to it," he said. "Ya look beautiful." He released me and squeezed my hand. The little gesture gave me courage. I took a deep breath, and introduced my family and my love.

"Very pleased to meet y'all," he drawled. No one said a word which was very unusual for them.

"Thank you for coming, Jasper," Mother said eventually. "We want to get to know you. We're going to be in Esme's life much more now."

"I'm close to my family too, so I'm happy to hear that," he replied. The hostess led us to our private room. It took a while for everyone to get seated, listen to our waiters, and order drinks. I had to lightly kick Aunt Helen under the table because her mouth was hanging open as she watched Jasper.

"Let's order before we get down to business," Grandfather said. I picked the first thing I saw on the menu when the waiter asked me. I was suddenly feeling overwhelmed. Hadn't I said I wouldn't let them do this to me? Take over my life, like they always had? And now I was dragging Jasper into this mess.

"Wonderful to see you, Mr. Whitlock." This comment interrupted my thoughts. Apparently, the head chef had come out to speak to the table while I was mentally whining, and he'd already greeted everyone.

"Likewise, Chef Todd," replied Jasper with a very subtle smirk. I wondered how Jasper knew him. For someone who was not from Seattle, he knew a surprising number of people. I could see Grandfather and Uncle George exchange a look that Jasper knew the head chef.

"Now tell me, young man," Grandmother said, "where in Texas are you from?" And so began the Jasper Inquisition. I had never been so embarrassed in the whole of my life. They lobbed question after question at him, oblivious to the servers who brought in various portions of our meal, and completely unconcerned about my obvious distress.

Jasper patiently answered each one of their overly intrusive questions, never once raising his voice. The calmer he remained, the angrier I grew. But then the family got much more personal.

"_Have you ever been married? Do you have children?"_

"_Our Esme is not a child. Why her, and not some young thing?"_

"_She's just getting settled in here. We can't have you messing it all up."_

"_Will you be able to support her? She's accustomed to a certain lifestyle. Are you capable of providing that?"_

"_Why are you moving so fast? I'm sure you know what happened before. Why push her?" _

"_What about children? That may not be possible for Esme after what happened. Are you willing to give that up?"_

"_You have playboy written all over you. Have you ever been in a serious relationship?" _

"Enough!" I yelled after that last one. "I can't believe you're being so rude to the one person who's helped me the most." I knew I'd made a dramatic scene, and I was thankful we were in a private room. As I stormed out, I heard Jasper say, firmly, _"No. I'll go."_ Soon, I felt his arms around me.

"They had no right to ask you all those questions," I said as he led me out of the restaurant and away from any prying ears.

"Actually, they did," Jasper replied, far too calm for my liking. "The last guy ya dated damn near killed ya, and here I come along, and we're close like this after a couple months. They should ask questions."

"Can't you just be mad for once?" I asked. "Is this how it's always going to be? You calm and rational about everything? Because that's a little annoying!"

"Seems like I got pretty mad at ya one time," he said sadly. "And I regret it to this day." He meant the day I kicked him out, and just like that, I felt awful. I let out a long sigh. He hugged me and kissed along my jawline.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded.

"I see I better watch out for that temper," he said, running his finger along my collarbone.

"Can you take me home? Now?" I was suddenly in the mood for a lot more than conversation.

"No can do. We need to get this over with. Besides, you'll be goin' through the same thing when my family comes." I groaned.

"C'mon, darlin'. We get through this, and I'll _relax _ya later on."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Real slow," he whispered in a husky tone directly in my ear.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

"I love ya back, Esme Snooty Ass Platt." We laughed as he led me inside.

"We apologize for being so... overzealous, Jasper," Aunt Helen said when we returned. "We love Esme and, well, you understand, after what happened last year."

"I do understand," Jasper replied. "I love her too." Everyone remained silent; my grandparents did not look happy. The tension was broken a little when the servers brought Jasper and I our meals.

"We're just getting to know him, Esme," Uncle George said. "No need to get upset. We'll be... nice."

"You don't even know the meaning of the word," Aunt Helen said, laughing. That seemed to lessen the strain in the room. For the rest of the meal, we ate and talked. My uncle was quite interested in Jasper's area of study. Jasper was currently telling them how private companies were increasingly using psychology to inform decisions about things we take for granted every day, like placement of products and displays in retail stores.

"So that's what you'd like to do?" my uncle asked.

"Definitely. Research, consultin' work, writin'," Jasper replied.

"Writing?" Grandmother asked.

"Jasper's already been published in several psychology journals," I replied. This caused several more looks to be exchanged around the table.

"You don't want to work in academia?" Grandfather asked.

"No sir, it's not for me. Plus, teachin' jobs are much harder to come by."

"Have you started job searching yet?" Aunt Helen asked.

"Not really, but I already have offers, all places I've done research with in the program. Retailers, market research companies. They all wanna know what makes people tick, so they can get people to buy more."

"Are any of your offers here?" Grandmother asked, and I could have kissed her.

"No ma'am, but for one of 'em, I'm pretty sure I could convince 'em to let me telecommute. Might have to travel once a month, but I think that'd be a good tradeoff."

"Oh, definitely," I said, much too excited. He smiled.

"I'm glad you have a plan," Grandfather said grudgingly.

The evening ended much better than it began. There were handshakes and hugs all around, and I thought Aunt Helen hugged Jasper _much_ longer than what was necessary or appropriate. She gave me a thumbs up when Jasper turned his back and even Mother laughed. I wanted to be angry with them but I couldn't. If I had kept them more involved in my life when I was in LA, the situation with Charles would never have gotten so out of hand. They were overbearing, snobby, entitled, and sometimes intrusive, but I felt grateful that I had them back in my life. I could only hope that they didn't love Seattle as much as I did.

* * *

><p>"Why does it feel like we were apart for months when it was only a few days?"<p>

"Don't know, don't care. Just glad you're back." We'd wasted little time reacquainting ourselves, which is why I was currently achy all over and smiling at the same time. Jasper was completely draped across me, and we could feel every inch of each other.

"I'm glad to be back. I missed you."

"_It was just a few days_," Jasper replied, imitating me. I hit him on the arm and he laughed.

"Talk to your friend?" he asked after a few moments, trying to sound indifferent. Too bad the tight set of his jaw indicated otherwise.

"I did. He's planning to visit the next time he's in the States. He and his partner are quite well." I couldn't hide my smirk. Jasper turned back toward me and gave me a reluctant grin.

"Good."

Not too long ago, Jasper and I had been having a lengthy discussion about sex; we talked about birth control, _positions_, and some past experiences. I loved that he made me feel comfortable enough to talk about such intimate topics. Then suddenly, out of the blue, he asked who my first was. It was Marcus, and it had just been the one time.

I was glad that Marcus and I shared that awkward first experience together. It had taken careful planning to slip from under the watchful eyes of our overbearing mothers, but we succeeded. We both wanted our virginity out of the way, and it seemed like such a perfect solution at the time. For us, it was. If Charles had been my first, I might never have been willing to try again.

I visited with Marcus's mother while I was at home. She was thrilled to see me, and called him while I was there. He still loved Europe and had no thoughts of leaving. He'd been my only real friend growing up, and I missed him. Jasper had absolutely nothing to worry about. Marcus was openly gay; he'd come out in college after much debate and introspection.

With Jasper's sexual history, he _absolutely_ could not be jealous about Marcus. Yet, he clearly was. He couldn't or wouldn't admit it though, and he'd been the same way when I first told him. I loved moments like these, when he showed his real emotions, and human nature overrode all his carefully developed psychology training and resolve. I'd certainly been jealous of his past, and it made me a little happy that he was even the tiniest bit jealous of mine.

"How do you know that chef?" I asked, changing the subject so my happy Jasper would return.

"Softball," he said, giving me the genuine smile I was looking for. "Hadn't seen him in a while though."

"So you pretty much love softball?" I asked. Other than boots, one pair of dress shoes, and one pair of flip flops, the only other shoes he owned were softball cleats, which of course he'd had to explain to me.

"I do. Good way to blow off steam. Used to play all the time with my brothers and cousins back home. Good times..." He wore a wistful expression as he thought about them.

"When _are _you going home again? You said you visit often."

"Probably woulda gone about now, before the fall semester. But with them comin' here next month, I won't go again 'til Thanksgivin'."

"Do you think about moving back home?" I asked. "You know, when you graduate?"

"Always thought I'd go back to Texas, not necessarily back home. Now, I don't know."

"Why?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

"Cuz of you."

"You have to do what's best for you; you shouldn't change your plans for me."

"What if you're what's best for me?"

"What if this is all just lust?" I asked. He laughed loudly, and even I had to smile.

"There's lust involved, but that ain't all this is."

"You didn't tell me about the job offers," I said after a few moments.

"Hadn't really been a good time."

"Where are they? What have you decided?" I asked, looking away. He sighed loudly and looked directly into my face.

"Apparently, I need to spell things out here. Whatever job I take, or decision I make for the future, you'll be involved. In two months, you've shook up my whole life. I'm not tryin' to scare ya off, but I'm real serious about ya. I wish you'd believe it."

"I'm glad," I replied. "I feel the same way." I grinned like a total idiot, unable to mask my feelings. We hadn't talked much about any future plans because our relationship was still so new. I loved hearing that he thought of me in his future.

"What about _your_ job?" he asked. "What if Ted wants to go somewhere else?"

"He already has shows in other cities. He said he's giving each one at least a year to gauge local interest."

"So it would only air locally?"

"Yes, unless it gets picked up by one of the networks. But we're not counting on that. We'll see what happens."

"And you get paid enough for your bills and all?"

"Yes. The condo's paid for, and my car, so I just have my other bills: utilities, cell phone. I'll be okay. And even if the show doesn't work out, I'd pick up some clients and do design work."

"Like Rose and Carlisle?" he asked with a smirk.

"Exactly," I replied with a grin of my own. "Honestly, she's no different from the few other clients I've had. She'll be fine; nothing I can't handle. I'll make her happy." Rose and Carlisle had purchased a condo for her, one floor below mine. They hired me to decorate not only the new place, but also their estate. It had been designed with only Carlisle in mind and could definitely use some warming up. But already, Rose was proving to be a challenge. Carlisle told me to give her whatever she wanted, but she didn't know what that was. I'd been sharing all of this with Jasper who found it highly entertaining.

"Think you'll stay here then? In Seattle?" he asked.

"At least for a few years. I'm happy, for the first time in a long while."

"Good."

"You think you'll stay?" I asked, just wanting to hear him say the words.

"Yup," he replied.

"Where will you live?" I wanted to see what he would say.

"In my loft, 'til May anyway. That's when my lease is up. After that, I don't know. We can talk about that when the time comes." His answer was comforting to me. While part of me wanted him here, the other part knew it was too soon for that sort of permanence. It was early August now, so by the time his lease ended, we'd both have a much better idea of where our relationship stood.

"You did so well with my family," I said. "At least one of us was calm."

"It was easy. I'm a pretty cool dude," he said with the playful grin that I loved.

"I'm a little surprised they've decided to get so involved."

"It's clear they're used to runnin' your life. I'm surprised they let ya go away so far for college," he said.

"Only because the program was so prestigious. Bragging rights and all. Trust me, Mother still kept tabs on me."

"I'm glad ya spoke up. They need to understand you're an adult now, not their little girl."

"It felt good to stand up to them. I'm sorry my aunt groped you though." He laughed.

"There's gonna be some real fireworks when all our folks get together." I could only imagine what my family would say about his. And I had a strong suspicion that his family would not just stand by and take being insulted. Fireworks indeed.

"I don't want to think about it."

"Good," he replied, kissing his way down my chest. "That's enough talkin' anyway. I think I'm missin' ya all over again."

* * *

><p>"We'll see you Friday, Emmett," Grandmother said as she was helped into Caius's limo.<p>

"You better," he replied, laughing. I looked at him, mortified.

"They're taking one of our city walking tours," he replied to my unspoken question.

"My grandparents are eighty. Will they be able to?" I asked as the limo pulled off. He laughed.

"They say they have a daily exercise routine. Besides, we'll be in the city, not in the woods or mountains. There's plenty of places to stop or rest. We have elderly people on tours all the time. And I'm certified in ..."

"Okay, okay," I said, interrupting him. "Sorry I doubted you." Everyone laughed and we went back inside Rose and Carlisle's house. I plopped down on the living room couch, exhausted. Jasper had come and gone hours ago. My family greeted him like they were old friends, which was funny to me considering their less than warm welcome last night.

"Rose and Carlisle, thank you for inviting the family. They obviously had a great time."

"I'm glad they were here to distract Caius," Rose said.

"What did you do to him?" Bella asked, looking at Carlisle. "He was actually civil."

"I keep telling you both he's not as bad as people make him out to be," Carlisle stated.

"My ass," Rose quipped, causing everyone to laugh.

"He is a bit harsh with you," Carlisle replied, kissing Rose on the cheek as she rested against him.

"Is your hometown near Cleveland?" Emmett asked, turning the conversation back to my family.

"No," I replied. "Cincinnati."

"I know you were just there, but do you miss it, like enough to go back there to live?" Rose asked. I thought about how I'd felt growing up back home in Indian Hill, where I'd pretty much only been allowed to travel between school and my family's homes.

"Not at all. I don't have good memories there. It's a great place, don't get me wrong, but for me, it's almost like a prison. I was so sheltered." Alice got a very sad look on her face and shut her eyes tightly. I noticed Edward rubbing her back. She never talked much about the time before she lived with her aunt. I certainly respected her privacy because I didn't want them prying into what happened to me.

The conversation grew lighter as we talked more about the evening, and their interactions with my family and with Caius.

"Esme, your mom is stunning," Bella said.

"I've always thought so," I replied. She'd always seemed very glamorous to me, and I felt very plain in comparison. Mother was tall and slender with long red hair and huge blue eyes with eyelashes that never seemed to end. I'd inherited her eyes in shape but not in color, as well as a bit of her height. Except for those features, I was all Platt. Most people who weren't familiar with the family thought I was Aunt Helen's child, not Mother's.

"She wanted to be a runway model," I continued. "But she got pregnant with me. And that was the end of that dream. She was twenty, and pregnant with the possible heir to a fortune. Her family gave her no choice in the matter. They wanted in on the Platt money. That's how the story goes anyway."

I heard a few gasps and saw a few shaking heads. Mother had controlled my whole life, but I gave her credit for never making me feel like I ruined hers. Without her family's involvement, I don't know if she would have had me. But she loved me, almost to a fault. When Father left us, she didn't have much else to focus her energy on but me.

"Was her family... like yours?" Carlisle asked, catching on quickly.

"From what I'm told they had money, years ago. They lost most of it over time, but still had some property and a few business holdings. I'm told her relationship with my father was quite the scandal. She was accused of trapping him. Never mind the fact that he never showed interest in her until _her _modeling career started taking off. They did get married though; her parents insisted." Mother still had her old portfolio; I'd just seen it when I was there.

Aunt Helen told me much of the stories over the years, and they always made me look at my mother in a new light. She'd led a very sad life, and even though she'd been hard on me, I felt for her. I was all she had. The room had gone very quiet, and I noticed that everyone was watching me. I'd clearly drifted off. No one asked anything else about my family. In a transparent attempt to get me laughing, the girls started talking about their weekend.

"Edward, you look surprisingly well," I noted.

"Soundproof basement," he replied. Carlisle and Emmett doubled over laughing.

"Hey! I was on my best behavior," Rose yelled but she laughed too. With Carlisle away and the condo not ready, Alice invited Rose to stay with them for the weekend. From all their stories, the parts of the weekend in which they hadn't been at work sounded like an extended teenage slumber party. And as crazy as that sounded, I was very sorry I missed it. When everyone settled down from retelling portions of the weekend, Edward spoke but in a much more subdued tone.

"_You_ look surprisingly well," he said, turning my words on me. The whole room got quiet again. I could tell that I'd been a topic of discussion.

"We've been wanting to talk to you," Rose said, "but we didn't want to get in your business."

"We all know something really bad happened to you before you came here," Bella said. I was apparently not very good at hiding my emotions. Even at home over the weekend, everyone, even the staff, commented on how good I looked. I must not have been as healed as I thought when I visited them last Christmas. And I clearly hadn't fooled my new friends either.

"You won't tell us, and Jasper won't talk either, but it's pretty obvious," Emmett added. "You're nervous and jumpy, kinda paranoid. Or you were anyway."

"You were much better last week though," Alice said. "And we debated whether to bring this up at all."

"But we really like you," Edward declared. "And we'd be sick if something happened to you when we could have gotten involved and prevented it."

"We want you to know that you have friends now," Carlisle said. "You know that, we all do, but we thought we should make it very clear to you. You're not alone."

"And if somebody's bothering you, or after you, we can handle it," Emmett said. "Just say the word."

"I appreciate that," I replied, wiping away the tears that threatened. "But things are better now. Please don't worry about me."

"Too late," Rose said. "We're friends now; we can't help but worry. So don't suffer in silence. Got it?" she asked with a stern expression. I nodded.

"And don't think we waited to do this behind Jasper's back," Bella said. "We told him we were going to talk to you. He didn't think it was necessary..."

"But I don't give a shit what he thinks," Alice said as they all laughed. "Just know that if you need us, we're here."

"I know," I replied. I managed not to cry anymore, and we talked a little longer before we determined that we'd better get to our respective homes. Most of us had work in the morning. As they always did for many reasons, our goodbyes took forever. Tonight, it was my fault because I thanked them all individually for what they'd said. I would never tell them the story because I never wanted to relive it again. But their support meant the world to me.

When I got home, I called Mother and, to my surprise, she was still out... with Caius. She said they were giving my aunt and uncle some space. That excuse might have worked except for the fact that their hotel suite was larger than my whole condo, with plenty of space for all of them no matter what they were up to. What in the world was going on? I didn't have time to dwell on Mother being out with Carlisle's possibly womanizing uncle because Jasper called me. But I made a mental note to speak to her about Caius before she left.

"You knew they were all going to talk to me?" I asked Jasper.

"So they did it tonight, huh?" He chuckled.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"I was with 'em for a few hours Sunday night; they were all there 'cept for Carlisle. They just pounced on me." Again, he chuckled. "It was almost worse than your family. They wanted to know what happened to make ya so nervous, and what I was doin' about it."

"Oh no," I replied. The things I was putting this poor man through.

"I wouldn't tell 'em what happened, but I told 'em there was nothin' to worry about now. Then they started tryin' to guess what happened on their own. They had ya shot, stabbed, and worse than that." I sighed loudly into the phone. Clearly, I had fooled no one.

"Try not to get upset; they care for ya. You're very easy to love. They know it just like I do."

"I know. I just hate that they got so worried."

"You can't change how they feel. Just keep gettin' stronger. That'll make all of us happy." We talked a little longer before we hung up. I was asleep almost instantly. Facing my past and dealing with my family were exhausting endeavors.

* * *

><p>"We're not going to get anything done with you being so distracted," Alice said to Emmett as she munched on one of the heavenly chocolate cake donuts he'd brought with him to her house. It was Saturday, five weeks until the party, and we were finally meeting to firm up plans. I was supposed to meet with Emmett the morning I found out about Charles, but obviously I'd had to postpone.<p>

"Just tell us what's going on," I said. Emmett was rubbing his neck and beads of perspiration were actually starting to form on his forehead.

"It's nothing bad," he finally replied. "I'm just upset because I wanted to do it on my own. But there's just so many stores, and types and cuts and settings. I'm just fucked." Alice and I looked at each other excitedly. It was pretty obvious what he was talking about.

"So you were wanting to buy something, on your own, but were overwhelmed. Is that what you're saying?" I asked slowly. Alice slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, that's about the size of it." He sighed, and put his head down on the table. "I'm gonna propose to Bell, and I went looking at rings. I only went to two stores before I realized I'm in way over my head." I had to keep taking deep breaths to control my excitement, and Alice was sitting on her hands. Before we could offer our help, his phone rang.

"It's Jake. I gotta take this. Be right back." He walked outside onto the deck, and Alice grabbed my arm and yanked me all the way down to the living room. We threw our arms around each other and tried to control our screams. It was just so exciting. An engagement... a _wedding_.

"Okay, okay," Alice said. "We have to stay calm, no matter what, or he won't let us help."

"Of course," I said. "But it's so exciting!"

"Where'd you go?" Emmett yelled.

"Remember, calm," Alice whispered before we returned to the kitchen.

"Everything all right at your branch?" I asked.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry I brought up the ring stuff. You two are already doing enough planning the party."

"Bunyan, we're family now," Alice said. "We'd be more than happy to help."

"And you don't want to get taken," I said. "An engagement ring is an important investment. You need proper guidance." He laughed loudly then; I suppose I did sound a little formal.

"And you'll still be able to say you picked the ring yourself because you will," Alice said.

"Okay. You win. Just let me know when we can start looking."

"Today's good for me," Alice replied.

"But it's Saturday. Don't you and Edward have plans?" he asked.

"He's at the theatre all day. Esme and I were going shopping later anyway."

"Are you supposed to be shopping?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"We were going shopping for _me_," I replied as Alice pretended to be hurt by his comment.

"My family has decided that I'm practically destitute. Apparently, I'm embarrassing them." Emmett and Alice laughed, but I was quite serious. My family was pretty much incensed that I'd borrowed clothes and luggage to visit them, and lived in a "tiny" condo when there were larger homes available. The Platts were supposed to have more than everyone else. Period.

But I didn't care what they thought. I was happy with my new life and that's all that mattered to me. I'd spent most of yesterday evening shopping with my mother and my aunt. But they bought what _they_ liked for me; Alice at least cared about what _I _liked. That's why I'd asked her to go with me today.

"Your grandma's off the hook," Emmett said, still chuckling. I didn't know exactly what he meant by that, and I didn't want to know. They'd all made it back from the tour with him yesterday in one piece and that's all I cared about.

"They said you were a great guide. They learned a lot." Aunt Helen had said _much_ more than that, but I couldn't tell him the salacious comments she made about his body.

"You never said your uncle was CFO of Cross Continental Bank. Like the _whole_ bank chain," Emmett replied. Alice looked at me wide eyed.

"Did he tell you that?" I asked. Uncle George was the most discreet member of the family, and it wasn't like him to brag.

"No. A lady taking the tour works for the bank and recognized him. When she asked if it was him, he said yes and asked her why she wasn't at work. She almost pissed her pants." Now _that_ sounded like Uncle George, always cracking jokes. We all laughed, and I just shook my head.

"Even Caius went. I was surprised," Emmett said. "He's a strange dude. Wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

"I wouldn't either," Alice said, "but he seems more mellow than what I remember, thank goodness."

"My family seems to love it here, but I told them they're on their own from now on. I'm not their babysitter." They had officially worn me out, and they showed no signs of leaving anytime soon.

"Look at you, standing up for yourself," Emmett said, grinning broadly at me. "And I'm sorry again for mentioning the party to them. I thought you were gonna ask them."

I had decided not to tell them about the party, but I forgot to mention that to Emmett. Yesterday, when the tour was over, he'd asked them all if they were coming to Bella's surprise party, and it was news to my family and to Caius. They'd let me have it all evening for not inviting them, and Carlisle called me to say he'd been chewed out by Caius as well. At least they knew now.

"Once I told them Jasper's family was coming, they were all in," he said, grinning.

"You'll need to add another person to the head count," I replied. "I only said four; I never thought my uncle would want to come." He pulled out his phone and typed up a little note. I thought it was very sweet how much effort he was putting into making this event special for Bella. I must have groaned aloud as I thought of another visit with my family in a little over a month's time because when I looked up, Alice and Emmett were both laughing at me.

"They really don't seem so bad," he said. "They love you, a lot. They're snobs and all, but they mean well." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Sometimes, you know exactly the right things to say."

"And the right things to eat," Alice added with her mouth full of donut. "These are fucking awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to give everyone a heads up about how the rest of the chapters will proceed, so as not to lead anyone on:**

**-I have so many ideas for the surprise party that I have decided to make it a separate story. It will begin when this one is done. It will have multiple chapters but definitely won't be as long as this story.**

**-There will be five more regular chapters of **_**Wednesday Dinner**_** (Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Rose) and then an Epilogue. **

**Thanks, as always, for reading; let me know what you think! Happy New Year!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**A/N: Happy 2012, everyone! **

**I'd like to give my first beta thanks**

**of the new year to my awesome beta,**

**ExquisiteEdward. Thank you for **

**challenging me to be better, always!**

* * *

><p><strong>(fanfiction net, Chapter 14)<strong>

**Chapter 12: Living**

**CPOV**

"This is beautiful, Esme," I remarked as I walked through Rose's freshly painted and newly furnished condo. "She'll love it."

"Thank you. It might seem cluttered but..."

"Not at all," I said, interrupting her. "I know what you did, you made it feel... full... in here, so she won't feel so alone." She nodded and smiled.

"I can't believe you got this done so quickly."

"With your money and your name, everything got expedited. Also, a few people recognized me from my old show. That might have helped too."

At dinner Wednesday, I'd pulled Esme aside and asked if she had enough input from Rose to get the condo finished within a week. That's when Rose and I would be returning from a special trip I'd planned. We'd met with Esme several times already, but my wife kept pretending to be indecisive. But I knew exactly what she was doing: Rose was stalling.

Now that the condo was a reality, Rose was suddenly very concerned about money. She knew what I was worth, what we were now worth, but she didn't want to touch that money. While I was thrilled that Rose was independent, I wasn't going to let her fears keep her from having what she wanted or needed when we could easily get it.

Rose readily accepted gifts from me, but this condo was the first time she'd been directly involved in a major outlay of money, and it was clear that she wanted no parts of it. For most of my life, money had never been a concern; the opposite had been true for Rose. I knew that I had to be patient with her; she'd certainly been patient with me in other areas. This was just the latest minor hurdle in our attempts to mesh our lives together. We would get over it, as well as all the other situations that would arise in the future. This marriage was going to work.

"I noticed all the supplies. Did you have someone buy all that and put it away?" Esme asked.

"I did. It was me." I was extremely proud of myself.

"You didn't go to Target again?" she asked, laughing. I'm sure Alice told her the whole story of my first visit there.

"I did. It's not so bad when you go on a weekday, and get there as soon as they open."

My second trip to Target hadn't been nearly as traumatic as the first. Before I went, I'd walked around the house and made a list of the household items that I thought Rose would need at the condo. While I would never be described as domestically inclined, I was taking Alice's advice and doing my part around our home, under Rose's tutelage. I still utilized my dry cleaner, and the gardener to maintain the grounds, but that was it. I was trying to be a good husband, and Rose seemed very pleased with my efforts.

"You're a good guy, Carlisle," Esme said, still chuckling. "I have some wall art to put up still, but it'll be done before you get back."

"It looks perfect like this. I can't imagine what more you could do."

"It's hard for a designer to ever be finished," she replied. "There's always something new, something more out there. I think with this place being done, and the trip, you'll have a very happy wife on your hands. I'm excited for her. She's been dying to see her family."

"She has," I replied.

Last Monday, August fifteenth, was our six-month wedding anniversary. Rose said a long time ago that she was never one to celebrate _silly _milestones. We'd made no mention of it on the actual day, but I had not forgotten. I felt like the luckiest man in the world that she'd lasted six months with me. I was only now realizing how difficult I'd made life for her, and I wanted to make amends.

I was surprising Rose with a trip to Los Angeles. The trip would be short, from Sunday evening through Tuesday. We would spend the first night with her family. I'd worked with her sister-in-law Maggie to make those plans. She told me that Rose's brother Austin did have days off, but the bigger issue was making sure that he wasn't on call while we were there. She let me know what nights would work best, and I spoke with Rose's boss to shift her schedule a bit.

When we finished with her family, we'd have Monday and Tuesday to ourselves, hidden away in a luxurious hotel. At some point before we left, we'd visit the Petersen Automotive Museum which we both longed to visit. It was a perfectly planned perfect trip.

"I'd better get going. Have a safe trip. You leave tomorrow, right?" Esme asked.

"Yes, tomorrow evening. Thanks again for what you've done here. I'm bringing her straight here when we come back. The grand finale."

"The biggest thanks would be telling all your rich clients about me if they need any design help," Esme said with a smirk.

"Consider it done."

* * *

><p>"Uh oh," Nettie said as I tried to contain the mess.<p>

"I think we'd better get cleaned up, huh?" I asked. I smiled at her to let her know that I wasn't upset. A delightful giggle was her only reply.

Once we'd arrived at the home of Rose's brother and sister-in-law, it became fairly obvious that my perfectly planned trip hadn't been planned so perfectly. I should have known that once Rose saw her family, there would be no getting her away from them. To my surprise, Victoria and Henry had flown in at Tanya's behest, so all Hales were present and accounted for. At this point, I couldn't have lured my wife away from her family with the Hope diamond. She was ecstatic and that's all that mattered.

After dinner, I'd slipped away to the living room to talk with Henry. We'd been talking for a few minutes when I noticed Rose's niece Nettie peek into the room. She ran off when she saw me looking at her. She returned a little later carrying a picture she'd apparently painted for me, but she tripped when she tried to give it to me. The paint wasn't dry, and that's why the both of us were now a little more colorful... literally.

I carefully peeled the picture off my pants and placed it on the coffee table; I noticed that Henry had quietly slipped away. I didn't think Nettie had painted so much as dumped the whole paint set onto a sheet of paper and swirled it around with her hands. There was paint on her face and in her hair, all up and down her arms, and down the front of her little dress. I had paint on my slacks and shirt but was otherwise unscathed.

I picked Nettie up and headed toward the kitchen. That's where Rose and the rest of her family still sat, talking and talking.

"Um… help?" I called out to the assembled Hales.

"Oh no!" Irina whispered.

"Nettie!" Rose shrieked as she stared in disbelief at the giggling little girl in my arms.

"And that's why I don't have kids," muttered Victoria.

"Who gave her paint?" demanded Austin as he looked aghast at his daughter.

"She asked me last week. I gave it to her today," Tanya replied with a shrug of her shoulders. And that's how the fourth argument started. There may have been more since we'd arrived, but I'd already learned to tune out most of the yelling.

"Where should I clean up?" I asked. I had to shout over the din, but I succeeded in silencing the room.

"I'll show you," Maggie said. "Here, I'll take her."

"No point in you getting covered in paint as well," I replied as I held onto Nettie. I followed Maggie up the stairs of the spacious Spanish-style house.

"You're not going to help him?" Tanya asked Rose as we walked out of the kitchen.

"He knows how to get washed and dressed!" Rose answered. That was the start of argument number five. I hadn't expected her to follow me anyway because that would have required her to let go of her baby nephew which she hadn't done since we'd arrived.

"Are they always like that?" I asked Maggie as she walked into a small bathroom that was obviously used for the children.

"Pretty much," she said with a shake of her head. "They don't do quiet conversation." She began preparing a bath for Nettie who quietly stared at me and smiled. I smiled broadly back at her, and she giggled again and tucked her head into my neck. I found it encouraging that little Nettie was so friendly to me; I didn't have much experience with children.

"Somebody likes you," Maggie said to me as she squeezed Nettie's thigh causing more giggles. "I'm sorry about your plans, Carlisle. I tried to keep it to a simple dinner. But, well, you've met Tanya now. She does things big."

"She could have come to Seattle months ago and done something big. Rose has been dying to see them all."

"I agree, believe me. This family, I don't know. It's crazy. They love each other to death, but they're so self-absorbed at the same time, if that makes sense. Except for Reenie. She's a doll."

"She is," I replied. Irina was certainly the quietest of the bunch and seemed to have a genuinely good spirit. Henry seemed nice enough, but he was much too coddled by all the women. Austin talked nonstop about himself, and the surgeries he'd already performed in the short time at his new job. Their father talked incessantly as well. I thought that he'd be some pushover who gave in to Tanya's every whim, but he was just as loud and obnoxious as the rest of them. I was already pining for home, and we hadn't even been here a whole night.

I hadn't talked to Tanya and Victoria at all, as they'd been too busy crying with Rose about how they missed her. I could understand Victoria's tears because she'd left Seattle because of her job, and from the sound of it, she was miserable. But in my opinion, Tanya's tears were of the crocodile variety. She could have come and visited us at any point since Rose and I had dated and married, but she was too busy enjoying her life as a pseudo-celebrity to pull herself away.

Maggie pointed to the sink. As I sat Nettie down on the counter, her little face fell.

"Thank you for my picture," I said to her, hoping to keep her from crying. I got another giggle in reply as her mother tried to assess the extent of the paint damage.

"How did this happen?" Maggie asked. I proceeded to tell her the story.

"It was nice of you to make a picture for Uncle CC," Maggie said. "But always ask Mommy before you use paint, okay?" Rose told her niece to call me CC; Carlisle was a mouthful for a three-year-old.

"'Kay," Nettie replied.

"You're at the end of the hall on the right; Austin put your bags in there," Maggie said. "There's a bathroom across from it." I nodded and turned to leave.

"And Carlisle?" she called out. I turned back around.

"Thanks for not freaking out." She pointed to my clothes. "If we can't get the stains out, I promise we'll replace them. She..."

"Maggie, please," I replied. "It was an accident. They're just clothes. I assure you, I'll live." She looked very relieved. What kind of man did they think I was? I guess they didn't know what to think because they didn't really know me.

I took a shower as a delaying tactic. I was tired of Rose's family already and wasn't looking forward to going back down for more family yammering. I decided to put on an undershirt and sleep pants after my shower, that way I could run downstairs, pretend to be exhausted from the trip, and come back up. That actually wouldn't require too much pretending. I _was _tired.

The small bedroom reminded me of my room at Aunt Didy's. I sat on the bed and leaned back against the pillows, shutting my eyes at the memory. I missed her so much. Sometimes it was hard to believe how long she'd been gone. Maggie had a similar warmth about her; it was an innate quality, not something fake or put on. I'd apparently drifted off to sleep because the ringing of my cell phone startled me. I knew from the ringtone that it was my uncle.

"Ready to come home yet?" he asked. I could almost hear his smirk through the phone.

"You have no idea. And they're all here. My ears are ringing from all the talking and yelling."

"How were they with you?" he asked.

"They've been nice enough so far."

"I can't believe they never made an effort to meet you in all this time. I made it my business to know her. Any real family would."

Talk about an understatement. But he'd actually been getting a bit better about Rose. He no longer showed up at the house unannounced; he always called first. He very much respected the fact that she was a hard worker, which she was. Lately, he'd taken to not saying anything to her instead of saying something mean. That was huge for him. She was very slowly winning him over. I could tell, even if she couldn't.

"I will admit that she's not what I thought she was in the beginning," he continued. "But I want her to understand what you mean to me. I protect what's mine." Our families were two extremes: my only family was involved in my life to the point of obsession, while hers was detached to the point of disinterest.

"I know, Uncle Cai," I said quietly. I heard him bark out a command to someone on his end of the line, and I was grateful for the distraction. I sometimes got emotional when he talked about what I meant to him, and I was feeling that way now. I didn't want to have to deal with my feelings at the moment; I was already drained from the Hales.

"I called you last night," I said to change the subject when I was sure I had his attention again.

"I know."

"I don't merit a return call anymore?" I asked with a smile in my voice.

"I wasn't able to get back to you. Get over yourself." I could hear him chuckling.

"Weren't able to get back to me, or weren't willing to get away from someone else?"

"You're a shitty detective," he replied as we both laughed.

"You've answered my question by not answering," I said. I was rendered speechless by what he said next.

"I've never met a woman like her. She's not wearing any rose-colored glasses. She understands that life's a fight. You either win or you lose. It's nice to be around a woman who really gets that."

I was shocked that he acknowledged my suspicions. He basically admitted that he'd been out with Esme's mother. Again.

"Won't she be going home soon?"

"She says she's staying in Seattle until the party we weren't told about," he replied.

"I was going to tell you, I just hadn't done it yet," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you were," he said, though he was laughing. "She said there's nothing pressing for her to go home for, and she's keeping in touch with her staff by phone. She's been at her daughter's some, but I told her she can stay with me, or at the old house, if she doesn't want to stay there or at the hotel anymore."

"Okay. Whoever you are, get the fuck off the phone and put my uncle back on." He laughed long and hard at my comment. I seriously felt like I was talking to another person. He had never, _ever _let anyone stay at the old house. Aunt Didy's house. This was _much_ more serious than I thought.

"You really like her," I remarked, not really expecting a reply.

"I'm just getting to know her. Calm down," he replied. "I won't be slinking into your house next week saying I ran off and got married with no prenup." It was my turn to laugh then.

"I'm not trying to marry you off. I'm just interested. Being serious about someone, having them care for you, it's good. I'd like that for you. That's all I'm saying."

"Tired of taking care of me?" he asked, chuckling.

"I think you've pretty much taken care of yourself. I can't take credit," I replied before I spoke in a softer tone. "At some point, you have to trust someone." I really wanted him to have what I had with Rose. If not with Sara, then with someone.

"I trust you," he said. "With my life." I told him I'd talk to him when I got back and we hung up. My uncle was a hard man, but I happened to be the one person left in the world that he actually gave a damn about. That made me feel incredibly important; it always had. I just had to get him to expand the circle of people he loved from one to a few more. I felt very content after I'd spoken with him and fairly soon, in the quiet darkness of the warm bedroom, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shhh! Get out!"<em>

"_You're so touchy now. We just wanted to talk."_

"_So talk when I'm dressed, after I get downstairs."_

"_Is there something you don't want us to see? Is he naked under that sheet? He's perfect, Rosie. You're one lucky bitch."_

"_He needs to sleep. He's been really busy lately. Go! I'll be down soon."_

"_I couldn't really see your ass yesterday with that dress on. Carbs are not your friend."_

"_Ow!"_

The slapping sound caused by Rose hitting her sister officially woke me up. I pretended to sleep a little more so I could actively listen to their conversation; the last bits had kind of filtered into my head as I slept.

"_Don't pinch me again, and stop calling me fat!"_

"_You can't even take a joke anymore. You're no fun at all."_

"_I gained some weight when I switched to the shot. So fuck off; I'm working on it."_

"_People say the shot makes you gain weight. I wondered why you picked that."_

"_Thanks for telling me now, Tanya." _After the pregnancy scare, Rose switched birth control methods. I hadn't noticed any weight gain though.

I finally decided to make them aware that I was awake. I stretched and yawned, hardly believing I'd fallen asleep last night without at least saying goodnight to them all. The silence in the room let me know that all eyes were on me.

"I told you you'd wake him up," Irina whispered. I hadn't realized she was there as well.

I decided to give them something to talk about. Rose was standing by the dresser which was very close to the bed. She'd been in the process of getting dressed, and I hadn't heard a thing until all the talking. I sat up and leaned forward, wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, pulled her onto my lap, and loudly kissed her neck.

"Stop," she said in a weak attempt at protest. She was smiling though and loved the attention.

"Good morning, loud family," I said.

"Morning," Irina replied as her sisters and mother laughed.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you last night," I added. "Look at all the slapping and bonding I missed." They all laughed again and seemed to have no intentions of leaving.

"Will you please let us get dressed now?" Rose asked, sinking into my embrace.

"Fine," Tanya replied. "But don't take too long." Rose put a suitcase against the door when they left; there was no lock.

"Thank you," she said as she crawled back into my lap. "This was the best gift ever."

"If I'd known you'd fight the whole time, I wouldn't have come here at all."

"That's how we are; we don't mean anything by it. I miss them so much."

"I just want you happy," I replied as I slowly stroked her hair.

"Sorry we woke you up; you need to rest. I can't believe you planned this trip on top of everything else you have going on."

"This wasn't supposed to be the whole trip. We were going to Petersen..."

"The museum! You remembered."

"Then we were going to a swanky hotel where you could have had your way with me uninterrupted for two whole days. Now, you get to be yelled at, pinched, and spit up on instead."

"I'm with you either way, so it's perfect," she replied.

"CC, wake up," Nettie called through the door. She was attempting to knock on it as well. Someone shushed her and took her away. Her screams indicated that she was not happy.

"Family calls," Rose said. I groaned. She laughed and attempted to stand up. I pulled her back to me.

"Happy six-month-and-one-week anniversary, Mrs. Cullen." The brightest smile I'd ever seen appeared on my beautiful wife's face. That was proof enough for me that this trip was one of the best ideas I'd ever had.

* * *

><p>"You should have Rose out here running," Victoria said as we jogged back to her brother's home. We'd decided to go running while the others had breakfast. I was glad for the respite.<p>

"She gets plenty of exercise. Trust me," I replied with a wink.

"Sexual innuendo, from a classy guy like you? I'm a little disappointed," she said as I laughed.

"I'm just looking out for her," she continued. "She's built like Dad's side of the family. She needs to watch her weight."

Now that I'd seen them all together, Rose was very like her father and brothers. They were the same shade of blonde, weren't nearly as pale as the others, and were taller and more muscular. For Rose, that meant that she had an hourglass figure that the other women didn't have. Tanya, Victoria, and Irina were willowy, without much shape at all.

"Rose takes care of herself," I replied. "She's built perfectly fine."

"You're just blinded by those tits," she said. I laughed so hard I had to stop running for a moment. We ran in silence the rest of the way back to the house, both with grins on our faces.

"Good run?" Rose asked when we returned, the baby already resting in her arms.

"Very good," I said with a smile.

"I didn't once think about kicking his ass, so it was good," Victoria said as she walked inside.

"Good," Rose replied. I noticed that she was starting to look a little nervous. "When you get showered and changed, my dad and my brothers want you to go golfing with them. Is that okay?"

"I guess it has to be," I replied. "I'll get ready."

"Thanks," she said, looking relieved. I hurried up to the shower, wishing I could get washed away to Tuesday evening when I'd be back home.

Golf was entertaining, to me anyway. None of them were very good, especially their father and he was the one trying to get on the senior PGA tour. I'd expected the Hale men to grill me about my intentions with Rose or at the very least to threaten me. Instead, all they told me was that I was lucky because "Rosie knows how to take care of herself."

After golf, we had dinner at the home of Rose's parents and Irina. It was in the Hollywood Hills and as over the top as Tanya. And after a full day and a second dinner with all of the Hales, I was ready to stab myself in the fucking eardrums. They just never shut up. And we still didn't know if any of them were coming to the party. Rose was exactly right: the Hales were all too busy being wrapped up in themselves.

Thank goodness for Maggie and Nettie because without them, I might have truly snapped. Maggie seemed to always catch my eye when I was on the verge of exploding; she'd smirk and I'd laugh. Nettie took great delight in pulling me away to play; that little girl had become my savior.

As much as they annoyed me, I found my wife's family endlessly fascinating. Victoria and Austin, the older siblings, were strong willed, blunt, and direct. In contrast, the younger two, Irina and Henry, were quiet and almost passive. When pressed, they'd enter the fray and more than hold their own, but they were nothing like the older children. I noticed that all of them turned to Rose for questions or comments that should have been directed to Tanya, their mother. I frowned as I thought of her. She seemed more than happy to let Rose assume the mother role while she sat back as some sort of middle-aged big sister. I patently disliked that woman.

* * *

><p>"Thanks so much, for everything," Maggie said as she hugged me tightly. "Planning the trip, looking at my quilt, and letting us stay in the suite. You're kind of awesome."<p>

The trip was finally over, and we were packing up Tanya's car so that she could take us to the airport. Austin had already gone to work and said his goodbyes. Last night, Rose and I let Austin and Maggie use the hotel suite I'd reserved, and we stayed with the kids. I entertained Nettie while Rose took care of the baby. She had changed him, bathed him, and fed him, never blinking an eye. It was obviously natural for her. I was afraid to even touch him; he seemed so small and fragile.

"If my colleague has more information about the quilt, I'll let you know. Thanks for letting me take the pictures." Maggie had asked me to look at an old antique quilt that had been passed down through her family. I'd been in my element, and it was actually quite a find. It was worth far more than she'd thought, and she was thrilled with my evaluation.

"I feel like I have an ally now," she whispered.

"Whenever you need to get away, our house is always open. If I had to deal with this bunch all the time, somebody would get hurt. Maybe me, maybe them." Before she could respond, Nettie ran up to me. She cried gasping sobs, and it just about broke my heart. I picked her up and tried to console her. I didn't know how or why she'd grown so attached to me, but she gave me hope that maybe someday I would be good with our own children.

"You have to come see me and Aunt Roly, okay?" She just cried more and clung to my neck. Rose grabbed her from me, and they cried together. I seriously thought we'd never get the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>"It's perfect. So perfect," Rose said. She almost knocked me over as she hugged me and started sobbing all over again. Esme texted me yesterday morning to let me know that she was completely done, and I couldn't wait to see what her final touches were. We'd come straight here, to the condo, from the airport.<p>

I didn't bother trying to calm Rose. It had taken her almost an hour on the plane to settle down. I was starting to think that maybe the trip hadn't been such a good idea. I took her by the hand and we walked around condo, ending up in the bedroom.

"Damn we look good," I remarked as I stared at Esme's final surprise. On the wall across from the bed, she'd put up a huge picture of me and Rose that had been blown up and framed. I was taken aback by the image because it wasn't one that I had seen. I looked almost delirious with happiness. We'd all been taking pictures of each other lately, and in this one, we were on our back patio. I was grinning down at Rose and she was looking back at me, laughing, equally as happy. It was a beautiful shot, and I had no idea who had taken it.

"That's exactly how you make me feel," Rose said, drawing my attention back. Once I turned toward her, the look in her eyes held me in place. Pure love. In the time I'd been gawking at the photo, she'd removed her clothes and stood before me nude. I marveled at her body which, to me, was perfect.

"The same goes for me," I replied as she slowly unbuttoned my shirt. "I love you so much."

"I can't believe you did this for me. I can't believe half the things you do for me," she said as I more hurriedly removed my remaining clothes. I'd wanted to make love to my wife the entire time we'd been gone. Now, we had all the time in the world, or at least until tomorrow when we had to go back to work.

We fell onto the bed and Rose wrapped her long legs around my waist. I kissed my way down, from her lips to her neck to the space between her full breasts. I spent considerable time toying with them, until she writhed beneath me like I knew she would.

"That's so good," she moaned as she tightened the grip of her legs and ground herself against my cock.

"We could have been doing this all weekend," I reminded her.

"You're getting some now, so shut up about it already," she said, smiling, as she raked her long nails through my hair.

"Fuck," I said as the action went straight to my dick.

"That's the idea," she said.

"Such a dirty girl," I replied as I slipped my hand between us and roughly pinched her clit. She hissed and grinned widely.

"You love me... like this," she said between gasps as I continued my assault on her clit. She gripped the side of the bed with one hand and pinched one of her nipples with the other.

"I do." After my continued ministrations on her hot little button, she clenched her thighs around my hand, screamed, and released. As she was coming down from her orgasm, I stuck two fingers inside her and began a slow massage.

"CC," she screamed at the new sensation.

"Mmmm," I said as I made a big production of licking my wet fingers after I'd removed them.

"Dirty boy," she said, grinning, as she turned toward me. I scooted back onto the pillows to receive my special attention.

"You rang?" I asked. She pressed herself beside me, and we kissed lazily for some time as she lightly grazed her sharp fingernails along my cock.

"More," I groaned as I felt myself growing harder.

"I'm in charge here," she said, giving my aching dick a squeeze that only made me groan louder. I so loved this woman. She slowly dragged the tip of her finger through the fluid leaking from the head of my cock. It was torture, and I hated and loved it at the same time. I pressed my eyes shut to take my mind off of what she was doing so that I wouldn't come too soon.

"Good boy," she said a little later when I felt as hard as iron. I opened my eyes when she put her hands on my chest and slid down on top of me. I stared at my wife as we thrust together slowly. It took a lot of control not to ravage her; she always brought out a primal side in me. But we liked to take our time when we could.

I honestly couldn't remember what my life had been like before Rose. I'd been alive, but I certainly hadn't lived. She made everything I had, everything in my life, better. And the beauty of it all was that we still had so much more to learn about each other. Eventually I released into her, and almost passed out from the effort. She collapsed onto me and we held each other silently. If life got any better than this, I didn't think I'd be able to stand it.

"I don't wanna move, but I have to," Rose said as she slowly pulled herself off of me. I gave her a few moments and then followed her to the bathroom to make use of it too.

"You know, you have me to thank for all the tissues and toothbrushes and all that stuff in here," I said.

"Only you would want credit for that," she said with a smirk.

"I don't know about credit, but I think I deserve_ something_," I replied. "It was pretty brave of me to go back to Target alone."

"Hmm, you're right. But what to do?" The bathroom was becoming very warm as we talked.

"I don't know about you, but I always think better in the shower," I said, turning on the water.

"I might be able to think of a fitting reward in the shower," she said. "Might as well test it anyway, make sure everything works properly."

"Might as well," I agreed as I stepped inside.

"Would you look at that," Rose said, pointing to the tiled shower bench. "Have a seat, Mr. Cullen. I think I've figured out the perfect reward."

* * *

><p>"Jasper, don't take my man card or anything, but what are you wearing tomorrow?" It took him a while to stop laughing before he replied.<p>

"Tee shirt, pair of jeans. Nothin' fancy." This week was Edward's last at the WTA, and a group of his colleagues wanted to have a guys' night out in his honor. They had planned to rent a suite at a Mariners game, which would have been more along the lines of what I would have done, but Edward nixed that idea. Instead, he opted for a large block of "nosebleed" seats from which we'd all watch the game. Before that, we were meeting at a restaurant near the stadium where we'd have dinner and drinks.

Even though his coworkers had come up with the idea, Edward invited me, Jasper, and Emmett. We'd all agreed to go. So tomorrow night, instead of having Wednesday dinner with the ladies, we'd be going to the game. While I was honored that he'd invited me, I was nervous. I'd never been a _hang out with the fellas_ kind of man.

"Ever been to a game?" Jasper asked.

"In one of the suites," I answered.

"Not out with us unwashed masses," he teased. I smiled and shook my head.

I had really grown to like and appreciate Jasper. It wasn't like I'd told him my deepest darkest secrets since I'd known him, but I could ask him questions like this, and he wouldn't hold them against me. It was because of Jasper that I even knew what a man card was. He would tease me, and he usually laughed, but he never made fun of me. He was very empathetic; I think it was in his nature, not just a result of his psychology studies. I noticed that he made time to spend with the gang more often; I did the same thing. I was learning that life was all about prioritizing what was important, and being surrounded by good people ranked pretty high on my priority list these days.

"Food's ready," Rose said.

"I could seriously kiss Bella right now," Esme replied as she spooned out casserole portions onto plates. "I'm starving."

Once we'd finished our shower time and emerged very very clean, Rose called Esme to thank her for what she'd done with the condo. Esme and Jasper were on their way to her place, and we'd invited them over.

Esme told us that we should look around the kitchen for a few housewarming gifts from the gang. In the refrigerator, we found several dishes and containers of food made by Isabella. There was a note taped to one of them, from Emmett, saying that his contribution was determining what she should make for us. We'd called to thank them, but they didn't answer.

Alice and Edward had stocked our kitchen with drinks - bottled water, wine, beer, juice, and soda - in all the brands they knew we liked. They didn't talk long when we called to thank them; they were out on a date.

"This is so good," Jasper said with a mouthful of food.

"It is," Esme said. "Do either of you cook?"

"Not me," I replied.

"I can cook, but I don't do it a lot," Rose answered. "Once my family left, I'd still cook, and so much food would go to waste. I stopped."

"When she has cooked for us, I've been very impressed," I replied.

"Good answer," Jasper said. We continued eating, and Rose asked Esme about the building and what neighbors she'd seen.

"I'm glad you'll be right upstairs," Rose said to Esme.

"Me too. Just pray my mother doesn't completely move in," Esme replied. Jasper groaned.

"I don't like to speak bad about people," he said. "But that lady's mean as a rattlesnake." Esme's mother was beautiful, but cold and off-putting. I found her to be aloof, which is how many people described my uncle.

"I thought she liked you?" I asked as I laughed.

"She's really trying to get to know him now, so she's not playing so nice anymore," Esme replied.

"Sounds like the Caius Cullen School of Getting to Know People," Rose muttered.

"And Carlisle, _please_ thank your uncle for offering her a place to stay until the party. That was so nice of him." Esme couldn't have packed more sarcasm into that sentence if she tried. I was almost choking I was laughing so hard.

"Oh no," Rose said. "Is the rest of your family still here too? It's been two weeks now."

"My grandparents went home over the weekend," Esme replied. "And my aunt and uncle left last week. But Mother's still here with her new best friend, Caius. I told her that I've heard he's a ladies' man, to put it mildly, and that he has a very harsh reputation. I think that made her like him more."

"He isn't seeing any other women right now, I do know that, if that's any comfort," I stated. My uncle had slowed down his exploits the last few years, but he never wanted for female company when he chose to entertain it.

"If they can somehow help each other be more loving, then I'm all for it," Esme said. "It's her life; she can do what she wants. I'm staying out of it. I should probably be happy. The more time she spends with him, the less time she has to pick at me."

"Emmett wanted all the families to mingle," I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "They're just starting a little early." My comments were met with laughter from around the table.

Again, I felt very content as I watched my wife and our friends. Growing up, I'd been raised not to trust anyone but family, but now I felt like I had an extra support system in my life. I valued the new friends I'd made, and new family like Maggie, and I vowed to treasure them.

* * *

><p>"Mase, you're one of the good ones. You will be missed. You always treated everybody the same, and you always went to bat for us. If you ever need any help in your new business, you know who to call."<p>

We were at the dinner for Edward, and one of his coworkers from the WTA stood and made that speech. It was clear that Edward, or Mase as they all called him, was highly regarded. Several other guys stood up in succession after the first, telling stories of how Edward had helped them resolve issues with management, or smooth over incidents with producers and performers.

"Thanks, guys," Edward said after calls for a speech. "This whole night has been great. I'll miss you too, but I'll be around. And since you all say I'm so good at dealing with the big wigs, I'd be more than happy to help you on a case-by-case basis for a nominal fee." Of course, everyone laughed and Edward went to sit back down.

"Wait. Not so fast." Another guy stepped forward with a wrapped package in his hand. "For the longest time, we couldn't figure out what to get you. But Meyer in IT saved the day; he came up with this one." There were snickers all around, and I heard Edward groan. He opened the package to find a framed picture of himself. There seemed to be something around his face in the photo, but I couldn't get a good look at it. Edward held up the picture with his left hand while he flipped them all the bird with his right. The WTA guys erupted with laughter.

"For those who don't know," the man said over the peals of laughter. "Mase has made more than a few panties wet in his time with us." Emmett, Jasper, and I turned to look at Edward whose face was now bright red. The picture was now being passed around, and we didn't appear to be the only people who hadn't seen it. Edward's replacement was here somewhere and there were a few other people who seemed fairly new to the rest of the group.

"That's one reason we made this a guys' night out," he continued. "Anyway, we had this one receptionist who worshipped him more than most. She ended up getting fired because she wasn't very good. When they checked her computer, they found a whole folder with pictures of Mase. But the kicker was her wallpaper. She took her favorite picture, and put all these hearts and designs around it."

"She shoulda been in the design department," someone yelled.

"And that fucking wallpaper picture made my life hell for months," Edward said as he shook his head.

As he spoke, the picture made its way around to Emmett, and Jasper and I looked at it with him. The graphic elements were indeed well done. A picture of Edward from the neck up was in the center. A hot-pink ballooney, bubbly heart framed his face. Initials, and the words _Mrs. Edward Masen_, were inserted in different fonts all over the heart. Sparkle graphics had been added, and other smaller hearts had been placed in the corners of the picture. It was disturbing, ridiculous, juvenile, and... fucking hilarious. We tried not to laugh, but we were extremely unsuccessful.

"This shit is so funny," Emmett said and his laughter set off a whole new round of guffaws. This time, Edward couldn't resist and he laughed right along with us.

I watched Edward as we made our way out of the restaurant, and he looked very humbled. Joke pictures aside, I think it meant a lot to him to have made such an impression on the many people here, and the ones who hadn't been invited. I was starting to feel lucky that I knew him too.

* * *

><p>"How's it going?" Rose asked.<p>

"Good. Better than I expected."

"And are you dressed appropriately?" I heard her chuckling through the phone.

"Yes, very," I replied without any shame at all. I simply didn't do active wear, so I'd allowed my wife to pick my outfit for the game. She left it out for me before she went to work. I fit in quite well with my white Mariners polo shirt, navy shorts, and sneakers.

"Leave him alone and go sell some cars, Rose," Emmett yelled from behind me. She was at work, but she'd taken a break to check on me. The two of them had developed a real friendship.

"Tell him I said to go stick something in his mouth," she replied. "Have a good time, okay?"

"Already am," I said.

"What'd she say?" Emmett asked when I hung up and put the phone in my pocket.

"She said to tell you to go stick something in your mouth." I tried to say that quietly but everyone around me heard and guffawed. We'd been worried about Emmett because he was only just now starting to go out in public, but there were almost thirty people with us, and even as tall as he was, he was fairly well camouflaged by the group.

"I fucking love Rose, man," Emmett said as he too laughed. "She's cool as hell." One of the WTA guys asked Edward who Rose was, and he told him she was my wife. He also pulled out his phone and showed a picture of Rose, Alice, Isabella, and Esme. Someone whistled and many comments were made about how lucky we were as the phone was quickly passed around. I saw men ogling Rose all the time, and I loved it. They could look, but they'd never have her. She was mine.

Overall, I had a great time at the game. Our seats couldn't have been any higher up in the stands and that enhanced the whole experience. I ate too much junk food and drank some fairly pedestrian beer; yet, this had been one of the most fun evenings of my life. I was more emotional about this night than I cared to admit. It meant the world to me that the guys included and invited me, but I hadn't been sure I'd know how to act or what to say. I talked with a number of the guys from the WTA, many of whom had seen me there. Some teased me that I was "slumming" by hanging out with them, but others just made conversation.

Edward, as guest of honor, had an even better time. The group sent a limo to pick him up. Emmett, Jasper, and I rode with him, so we didn't have to worry about having a designated driver. I wondered how Edward would have time to interact with all of the guys who'd come out for him, but he talked to different ones all through dinner and through the game. He would clearly be missed, but I applauded him for following his dream of starting his own business. I wasn't very religious, but I seriously needed to thank whatever higher force had guided me to Alice's sale that day. I'd had the fortune of meeting some incredibly wonderful people there.

* * *

><p>"That bitch was fucking <em>nuts<em>," Alice said, causing us to laugh all over again. We were on our way back home, and we'd asked Edward what Alice had thought of the crazy picture woman. He'd called her and put her on speaker.

"You have to tell us the story," Esme said in the background. Alice told the tale from her perspective, and it was the women's turn to howl with laughter.

"I cannot wait to see this picture," Rose said. She'd gone to Alice's after work to share in whatever the women had done for Wednesday dinner. They'd been undecided when we left for the game.

"I've got a copy of it in my e-mail somewhere," Alice replied. The exact moment she found the picture was marked by the women's shrieks and hoots.

"The graphics are excellent," Isabella said when she caught her breath. The women made several more comments before Alice asked when we'd be home.

"We're stuck in traffic, but we'll see you soon," Edward said in parting. I watched his face, encouraged that after all these years, his love for Alice was still evident after a simple phone call. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Did you always know Alice was the one?" Emmett asked.

"After the first few months I met her, yes," Edward replied. "Those first two months were touch and go." Everyone laughed but Emmett.

"And you knew that young that she was it for you? You _never_ wondered about other women?" Emmett asked.

"At the time, I knew I wanted to be with her, but I didn't know it would work out so well, for so long. As for other women, I don't know how to explain it. The four of us are with really beautiful women. Why do I like Taz instead of Bella? Why does Carlisle like Rose instead of Esme? Because it's not just about looks. Taz is everything for me. That's the only way I can explain it."

Emmett rubbed his hands roughly over his face several times.

"What's going on?" Edward asked. "You can't be having doubts. You love Bella."

"No doubts about that. It's just the thought of asking her... I get nervous every time I think about it." If he was saying what I thought he was saying, it looked like we'd have a wedding on our hands soon. I felt for Emmett; he looked like he was sweating at the mere thought.

"Are you proposin'?" Jasper asked. Emmett nodded. He dropped his head in his hands as Jasper, Edward, and I looked at each other and smiled. This was very big news.

Now that I'd gotten to know him, Emmett was neither stupid nor an idiot. I could admit now that those thoughts had always been fueled by jealousy. I thought about how funny fate and circumstance were. There were so many times I'd thought about dating Isabella over the years because on the surface she seemed so perfect for me. She was beautiful, she was brilliant, and I'd spent many a day wondering what a life, a romantic life, would have been like with her.

But thankfully, something inside of me always kept me from acting on my thoughts. I liked my situation with her now. We were closer than ever, and we each had people who loved us in our lives. Rose and I were very independent people who had, for different reasons and in different settings, raised ourselves. We were tough and resilient. Rose was used to caring for herself, and had quickly adapted to my lifestyle.

While I wouldn't say that Isabella had an easy life, she'd definitely had more nurturing than we had. She would've had many more expectations of me had we ever been in a relationship. Expectations that I probably wouldn't have met. Isabella belonged with someone like Emmett who was much more... considerate... than I was. I was working on getting better in that regard, but it was second nature for him. Rose was perfect for me; we were perfect together.

"Congratulations," I said to Emmett. He lifted his head and his eyes widened in surprise. "I think you make her happy. She deserves that, and so do you."

"Thanks," he replied. I could feel him staring at me as Edward spoke.

"When are you popping the question?" he asked. Emmett finally looked away from me to reply.

"I'm not sure. It'll be before the party though. That way we can tell the families when they're here."

"Pretty soon, man," Jasper remarked. Emmett gulped.

"Don't make any elaborate plans for the engagement," I said, recalling my own near debacle. Edward caught my eye and smiled.

"He's right," Edward said. "You'll be so nervous, it's best to keep it simple. Just pick a day when you know you'll be together and ask her when your heart stops thumping enough so that you can actually talk."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked looking alarmed.

"I wanted to propose on Taz's twenty-first birthday. Usually, she never worked on her birthday, but her boss asked her to help him style some big-shot clients. She was supposed to be home that afternoon but she kept calling to say it would be later and later. I'd cooked a big meal, and I was all dressed up. It was all a waste. She was so tired when she got home she went straight to sleep. At first I was mad, really mad. But then I figured she didn't know about my plans, and besides, it was her birthday that got messed up."

"Oh God," Emmett groaned. "That's just the type of shit that would happen to me. You know how her schedule is."

"That's not all," Edward said, laughing. "Then, I took her out to dinner a week later, a really fancy place. We had a private booth. I was nervous as hell. The appetizers came and we were talking and eating and I was building up courage. Then, all of a sudden, there was yelling in the kitchen and we smelled smoke. We looked up and there was a huge ass fire and all the sprinklers came on." Jasper and I laughed for some time, but Emmett looked severely traumatized.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked.

"I just gave up for a while. I had to regroup."

"You didn't think it was a sign? Like maybe you weren't supposed to get married?" he asked.

"Not at all," Edward replied. "I just decided not to pre-plan anything. I kept the ring handy. One night, we were both off from work at the same time. We were both in a good mood, and it just felt right. We rented movies, and I told her I'd make popcorn after I changed clothes. I did change clothes, but I never made the popcorn. I got the ring and I proposed right then. She was speechless, which is a rare occurrence." We laughed again.

"Did you get down on bended knee?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied, smiling.

"What happened with you?" Jasper asked me.

"My uncle," I said with a shake of my head. "I hadn't even been thinking of marriage. Then, one day, a client asked me to find a buyer for an antique ring she wanted to sell. I usually find art for her; she'd never asked me about jewelry before."

"And you knew when you saw the ring?" Edward asked.

"Yes. When she showed me that ring, in my head, I saw it on Rose's finger. Scared the shit out of me. But my gut told me that I needed to marry Rose."

"What'd your uncle do?" Emmett asked.

"I planned to propose at my house. I hired a chef, a violinist, wait staff, you name it, like a scene from a movie. A few hours before they were supposed to come, my uncle showed up. He decided that he missed me and just wanted to hang out." Jasper and Edward laughed quite loudly, and Emmett smirked and shook his head.

"Now mind you, he had no idea how serious I was about Rose, and he would have broken my kneecap before he let me propose if he'd known. So I didn't tell him. But that particular day, he would not leave. It was almost like he knew what I wanted to do. And I had to act natural." Jasper and Edward were still doubled over, and Emmett was laughing openly now.

"Eventually I slipped away and canceled with the chef and the staff. Then I had to cancel with Rose. Turns out, she wasn't even upset because her sister was having some crisis, and she didn't want to leave her."

"I don't mean to laugh at y'all," Jasper said. "But this shit is hilarious. And good to know for the future."

"It's funny now, looking back," Edward said. "But I don't envy you guys. It's a nerve-wracking time. I'm used to telling Taz everything, and I had a huge secret I couldn't tell. She was taking beauty classes and working then. Her being so busy was the only thing that saved me. She was distracted."

"What's got ya so nervous?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"Nothing really," he replied. "I know nothing will really be different after we're married, but in my mind, the proposal seems like such a huge fucking deal. I keep breaking out in sweats when I think about it. I can't keep my shit together."

"I never knew I had so many nerves until I decided to propose," I said with a chuckle. Edward nodded in agreement. "I'm used to being in control and all of a sudden, I made this decision that would change my whole life. But what if she said no? How would I tell my uncle? Even with the questions, I knew marrying her was the right decision. I decided to let the chips fall where they may."

"So when did you decide to do the Vegas thing?" Emmett asked.

"A few more weeks went by, and the ring was calling to me," I said as they chuckled.

"I have a client who supplies flowers to some of the big Vegas hotels, and she was telling me how big her business is there because of all the weddings and special events. I never thought about getting married in Vegas. I thought it was all cheesy chapels with preachers dressed like Elvis." They all smiled.

"But she showed me pictures from some of her clients' events. They were incredible. Valentine's Day was coming up, and I decided to take Rose to Vegas and propose. If she said yes, and she was willing, we could get married right there."

"How did you actually propose?" Emmett asked.

"Over dinner. We went to a restaurant, private booth," I said with a nod to Edward who smiled.

"Did you have them bring out the ring in a piece of cake or something?" Edward asked.

"No," I replied. "That ring is one of a kind, and I didn't want to take any chances with it. I didn't get on one knee either, which I do regret, but it didn't matter. She made the biggest scene: screamed, jumped on my lap, knocked shit off the table, cried. But it was worth it."

"Why so soon though?" Jasper asked. "Cuz I gotta tell ya, I'm feelin' the same way."

"It was a combination of so much," I replied. "I'd been alone my whole life, and it never bothered me. I had women come and go, but nobody serious. But with Rose, everything was different. When I wasn't with her, I didn't feel right anymore. I felt lonely. She did too, I could tell. I hated it. I just felt like we should be together, and I wanted it to be permanent. It might have been impetuous, but I knew it was right."

The sound of horns blaring after our driver made an aggressive move to get us through the traffic interrupted our conversation, and it appeared that everyone was deep in thought. However, I wanted to press Jasper for more information.

"So, we'll have another announcement soon, after Emmett's?" I asked, looking at Jasper. He smiled, but his face was sad.

"I want to, but it won't be soon. I don't wanna put pressure on her," he replied honestly. "She's got a lotta things to work through first."

"Don't let her slip away then," Edward said. "She needs you. There's some real assholes out there."

"I won't," Jasper replied. "She's the one."

We sat in silence again, and I was feeling increasingly bad for Emmett who was looking distraught all over again.

"Emmett, it'll be fine. The important thing is that you've committed to marrying her. The where and the how will work themselves out."

"Keep it simple, and do something that you know. Look what happened when I tried to do something fancy, twice," Edward said.

"I had never once had dinner for Rose at my house," I added. "Look what happened when I tried. We always went out to eat, so when we went out to dinner the night I proposed, she wasn't suspecting anything, and it went smoothly. Edward's right. Stick to what you know."

"Thanks, guys," Emmett replied before he let out a long sigh.

"Do ya have a ring yet?" Jasper asked. "That can be a headache and a half. At least it was for my brother."

"I asked Alice and Esme to help with that," Emmett said. "I was lost without them. They actually scared me a little at the store."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman on a shopping mission," Edward said, paraphrasing the famous expression. "Especially if her name starts with Alice and ends with Masen." Once again, the laughter flowed freely. All I seemed to do was laugh with these guys, and that was perfectly all right with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't sure what I'd do with Carlisle this time, and I have to say, this chapter ended up as one of my favorites from the whole story. That's the fun thing about writing: you never know where the characters will lead.**

**-Thanks for reading, as always! Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**A/N: Hello, all! Hope good things **

**are happening for you in 2012!**

**As always, bundles of thanks to **

**my awesome beta, ExquisiteEdward!**

**Hugs to you, my dear :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(fanfiction net, Chapter 15)<strong>

**Chapter 13: Enjoying**

**EdPOV**

"Don't you feel bad, bringing me down here under false pretenses?" I asked Rose.

"Not at all," she replied as she typed into her computer. She looked the polar opposite of feeling bad. "You needed this car. You just didn't know it."

I wanted to be angry, upset, and put out, but I couldn't be. I fucking loved this car, my new Land Rover, and Rose had known that as soon as she showed it to me. In all honesty, she probably realized I'd like it when Carlisle picked us up in his Range Rover after Target that day. I'd spent a little too much time admiring his car then.

This new-car-buying experience started last night, at Wednesday dinner. Taz asked Rose to listen to a rattle she noticed in her car. Male pride should have dictated that I at least look under the hood, but cars were not my thing, and I was perfectly okay with that. Dad made sure that Angie and I both could change a tire and change the oil, but that was the extent of my car repair knowledge.

Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper had all helped diagnose the problem. Rose and Emmett made no secret of their love for cars and talked about them often. Carlisle had apparently helped work on cars at his uncle's auction houses, and Jasper said that his father, brother, and uncles were all mechanics of different types. Bella and Esme had laughed at my lack of interest, but they did applaud me for not trying to fake like I knew what I was doing.

Once they'd all agreed on a diagnosis, Rose insisted that we bring the Denali in to her dealership's garage today. She said that the mechanics worked on their own cars or staff member's cars all the time when they weren't busy. And it wasn't like we were overly attached to the mechanics we'd used in the past. So, Taz took my Volvo to work today, I picked up Rose in the Denali, and we drove to her dealership. While she worked, I'd wait for the Denali to be fixed. Or so I thought.

Instead of allowing me to wait in the repair area, Rose paraded me through the dealership to her office where we just _happened_ to pass some of the new Land Rovers and Range Rovers her dealership was now selling.

"Edward, you're in the music business now," she said. "That means lots of equipment, not to mention all those instruments. Plus, you've got the puppies. Dogs mean crates and big, giant bags of food. You need a bigger vehicle. Your Volvo coupe is nice, but you know it's not big enough. And Alice is very busy; she needs her SUV." I instantly smiled as I thought of the new additions to our family: ten-week-old puppies, Tempo and Fresco.

We'd donated some of the proceeds from the sale of Taz's clothes to a local animal shelter. The shelter manager had been in contact with me. She was writing an article on creative fundraising and wanted to interview us. Last Saturday when we went to the shelter to meet with her, we'd been drawn to the whining puppies, huddled together in the back of a pen. We knew we couldn't leave without them and we didn't.

"And now that you've got the house, I think your family will visit much more often," Rose continued. "Now when they come, they won't even have to rent a car. Really, Edward, you should be thanking me. You're getting a great deal here." I laughed loudly then as she printed out more papers.

"Good point, Mrs. Best First-Year Sales," I replied, and it was Rose's turn to laugh.

"Did you sell Carlisle his Range Rover too?"

"No, he had that before I met him. We weren't selling them then," she said.

"Look who's selling our first Land Rover!" boomed a very loud voice from behind me. "Not surprised in the least!"

It was Rose's boss, and he introduced himself and shook my hand. I couldn't tell who was smiling more between them. He made a big announcement around the room about the sale. Rose basked in the glow of the attention, even if I was mortified. I felt like a total sucker buying this car so quickly. I did notice, however, that not all of the sales staff were as excited as their boss or Rose. There were definite looks exchanged, but I had no worries. Not a one of them looked like they had guts enough to go toe to toe with Rosalie Cullen. She might have some insecurities in her personal life, but here at work, she'd exuded confidence from the moment we'd pulled into the lot. It was nice to see her in her element, even if she did bring me here to empty my pockets. Well, put a dent in them anyway.

Really, Rose was right. The puppies were Weimaraners and would grow to be much larger dogs, my parents would hopefully come to visit on a more regular basis, and some of my various instruments would need to be taken to sessions or events from time to time: I did need a bigger vehicle. Taz really needed her car; I couldn't use it all the time.

But I didn't want to get rid of my Volvo. That little coupe was my pride and joy; it was the first new car I'd ever owned. I just didn't feel like I needed a Land Rover, but I'd already fallen for it... _hard._ I loved how it looked and how it rode. It was the perfect size, and it also wasn't as expensive as I would have thought. Damn Rose and her saleswoman's tongue!

"It's not a crime for one person to have two cars, Edward," Rose said, as if she was reading _my_ mind for once. "And you guys are at the end of the block. There's plenty of parking in front of your house, and across the street from it." That was true too. Our row of houses sat across from a huge expanse of grass, trees, pathways, and sitting areas that was central to the community. I was hesitant to call it a park, but that's really what it was. We'd just have to figure out which car to park on the street.

"How am I supposed to tell Taz that I just bought a brand-new car when I've been telling her for months to stop shopping and wasting money?" I asked.

"She'll understand; this is hardly a waste of money. It's a practical investment." Before I could reply, Rose had dialed Taz and put her on speaker.

"Guess what, Alice?" Rose sang. "Edward is the proud owner of a new Land Rover LR2!"

"Oooh, I can't wait to see it!" Taz exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you be a little more upset?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked. "You're tight with a dollar, man. If you bought a car, there had to be a good reason. You'll be doing more with your music, and you might have to haul some instruments. Plus, we've got Tempo and Fresco now..."

"Exactly what I said," Rose agreed smugly.

"Is it like Carlisle's?" Taz asked.

"No," I replied. "He has a Range Rover, this is a Land Rover. His probably cost double what this did, even though it's older."

"How's my car, Rose?" Taz asked. "Can they fix it?"

"Of course," Rose replied. "I called in the part to our supplier, and it was here this morning. They're working on it now. I'll drive it home."

"Thanks!" Taz replied. "Demetri's back. I gotta run. See you both tonight." I think that Demetri and Ty were happier than I was that Taz was now working for herself. She helped them when she could, but I was glad that she was sticking to her guns and setting her own schedule.

"See?" Rose asked with an annoying grin. "No problems. Here are your keys, Mr. Masen. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

><p>"I. LOVE. THIS. CAR!" Taz shouted as she walked around the new car now sitting in our driveway. I, on the other hand, walked over to my Volvo. Taz had just gotten home and stepped out of it. I leaned against it, as if offering a silent apology for betraying it with another. Already, it seemed tiny by comparison to the Land Rover. Tempo and Fresco didn't quite know how to react to the new car. They'd run up and sniff it, then dart away as if it would come to life and attack them.<p>

I watched as Taz opened doors and took her time looking inside it. I really was starting to feel like I'd cheated on my Volvo.

"Pick your face up off the ground," Taz said. "You'll still keep the Volvo; we'll even let it stay in the garage." I leaned down and kissed her, and felt a little better.

"I feel guilty," I said.

"Obviously," she said as she laughed. "Look, for what it's worth, I didn't know Rose started selling Land Rovers. I knew you'd never buy an Aston Martin, so I thought you'd be safe down there."

"She's a salesman through and through," I replied. "I'll give her that." We both laughed.

"I checked some prices online after you called the second time, and she did give you a great deal." I nodded. I was proud that I'd complained so much about not needing the car that she kept going lower and lower on the price.

"What's with all the bags?" I asked, looking inside the Volvo.

"The last of the stuff for all the babies," she replied. Now that I looked closer, I could see that most of the bags were from Target and Babies"R"Us.

Today was September first, which meant that my family would be arriving in eleven days. My Dad had decided that since he was going to brave flying for one of the few times ever, he might as well make it a real trip and spend a significant amount of time. So my parents and Angie were flying in with the triplets on Monday the twelfth, the week of the party. My brother-in-law Eric would come the day before the party, then he and Angie would leave for their vacation on the Monday after the party. My parents and my nieces were staying with us that week too then they'd all leave on Friday. That meant two entire weeks of Masen family fun. Shoot me fucking now.

"Let's get these bags in, and you can take us for a ride in the new car," Taz said.

"Done," I replied. It was weird hearing her say "us" but the puppies were part of the family now.

"Does Rose have more to get too?" I asked as we unloaded a seemingly endless amount of bags and boxes.

"No, I told her I was going today, and she sent me what was left of her list. This is it for both of us."

Rose's sister-in-law, niece, and nephew, as well as her older sister, were coming the same day as my family. Mom had sent Taz a list of stuff to stock for the babies: clothes and diaper sizes, brands, formula types and bottles, you name it and it was on the list. Rose had put together a similar list from her recent visit home. We wanted our families to focus on bringing the babies, not lugging tons of stuff for the babies. We were determined to have what they needed already at our homes when they arrived.

So this past Sunday, while Bella was working with Aro, we'd sat down and taken stock of what else needed to be done. Emmett, Esme, and Taz had the party planning well under control, so we'd turned our attention to what else we needed to do to get our homes baby ready.

We had to buy a few more car seats, cribs, and changing stations, but really it was amazing what all had fit inside the Denali the day that Taz first came home with the baby items. It all just needed to be assembled, and that took a lot of time. Not that anyone minded. We liked being together, and we were all making more and more time to do so. Surprisingly, Jasper had been the most helpful. Reminding us that his mother ran a daycare center, he'd said, "_I put together a crib or two in my day_." By Sunday evening, we'd arranged the big items in rooms here and over at Rose and Carlisle's.

"Once we go through the baskets, the hamper, and these bags, we'll be done," Taz said.

While the big items had been set up, we still needed to separate the clothes, formula, and general baby care stuff into two categories: what would be used for the triplets here and what would be used for Rose's niece and nephew at their house. Taz had already set aside a few things that would be used in the baby room at the party. The final sorting would require all hands on deck and, luckily, the gang already said they were coming here again tonight. Word of the new car had traveled fast, and everyone wanted to see it.

"Thank goodness," I mumbled. We'd all gone through a lot of work considering that none of us even had kids, but as we all agreed, it was a pretty safe bet that_ somebody_ would make use of this stuff soon. Who though? I just hoped it wasn't us.

* * *

><p>"Here, take him, Alice," Bella said, as she reluctantly handed over the squirming puppy Tempo. "He's whining for you." He was already quite attached to Taz.<p>

"Why Tempo and Fresco?" Esme asked.

"Eds named them. Musical names," Taz replied as she smiled and cooed at Tempo.

"I've never known anyone with Weimaraners before," Carlisle said. "They're beautiful."

"Especially their eyes," Esme added. "They're so blue!"

"I keep forgetting which is which," Bella said.

"This is Tempo," Taz replied. "He's the darker gray, with the green collar. Fresco is lighter, with the blue collar."

"Are you going to let them in the Land Rover?" Carlisle asked.

"They already rode in it," I replied. "They're part of the family."

"Was it really the best idea to get two puppies with your nieces coming here soon?" Bella asked.

"No," I said, chuckling. "But we had to take them."

"Look at them," Taz said. "How could we not? We fell in love."

"That lady could have interviewed you over the phone," Bella said. "I bet she wanted to get you in there, hoping you'd take a dog."

"In retrospect, you're probably right," I said. "And it worked." We laughed as we watched the puppies play.

"Alice, I'm surprised you're okay with them. Puppies like to chew, and you've got a lot of expensive stuff in here," Esme noted.

"Anything I'd be really upset about them ruining has been put away, or put behind closed doors. So far, so good," she replied.

"But they'll have some accidents," Bella said. "They can't help it. Don't get mad if they pee on one of your rugs or something." Taz just rolled her eyes.

"They're still learning, and they've had a few accidents," I said. "But they've been good with training so far. I think they're happy to get attention. It's clear they were left to themselves before."

"I can't believe she let you keep them," Emmett said, looking over at Taz with a smirk. He was sitting on the family room floor, engaged in a David-versus-Goliath tug of war with Fresco using a rope pull toy.

"_She _has a heart," Taz replied, rolling her eyes again, this time at a laughing Emmett.

"Good thing you're right 'cross from that field," Jasper said as he played with Tempo who'd been set on the floor by Taz. He was referring to the "park" across the street.

"Oh yeah, they run like crazy over there," I replied. "My family always had dogs when we were growing up. Taz and I talked about getting a dog before, but we never had time."

"Time," Carlisle said. "That precious commodity."

"That it is," Bella replied. "We talked about getting a dog too, but never did, for the same reason."

"I've got more time now though," Emmett mumbled. I didn't think he realized he'd said that aloud. The doorbell rang then, and Carlisle went to open it; we knew it was Rose.

"Alice, come drive the Denali and make sure it rides and sounds okay to you," she said, as Carlisle took the bag of food she carried and placed it on the counter. Of course, we'd called in an order, and Rose picked it up on her way here. While they were gone, we sorted out the food and settled around the family room. We used this space so much that everyone had regular seats now. It didn't take long for Rose and Taz to get back, and we all talked as we ate.

"It's hard to believe none of us had babies or puppies 'til now," Emmett said as he scratched Fresco's stomach with one hand and ate part of a sandwich with the other.

"This means babies are next," Esme said happily. "Who'll be the first?"

"Who knows?" Bella replied. "But if it's us, I'm glad I'll have three sets of babysitters, right in the neighborhood." We all laughed but there was some truth in that.

"As long as nobody moves," I replied.

"We won't be leaving anytime soon," Carlisle said quickly. Rose beamed at him when he said that.

"Neither will we," Emmett said. That earned him a huge grin from Bella.

"I don't live here now," Jasper said.

"Don't you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow to Jasper and Esme. All of us laughed because Jasper and Esme were together so much, we always teased that they lived together anyway. Well, as much as they could be considering how busy they both were. We talked a bit more about how invested we were in our homes and how happy we were to have settled down. I was glad to hear that the others had no plans of leaving. They were like family now and for that I was thankful.

"Did I tell you guys that my sister's coming back home for a month?" Bella asked excitedly. "She's coming this weekend. I'll definitely bring her to meet you before she goes."

"How nice!" Esme said as we tried not to snicker. "Is it for her job?" Bella nodded and started telling Esme all about Leah's work. We all had to look away from each other to keep from laughing. Amazingly, the party was still a secret; no one had spilled the beans. We'd simply told Bella that my family and Rose's family were coming for a visit, coincidentally at the same time. She still didn't know that the rest of the families were coming too.

"I can't wait to see all the babies," Bella said after we'd finished eating and Rose and Taz walked over to the stack of bags, baskets, and boxes stacked by the door to the garage.

"I'll remember you said that when I'm about to pull my hair out in a few weeks," I said to a round of laughter.

"If you're not too tired, we can sort out the hamper of clothes, the baskets, and the supplies in these bags. Then we'll be done." Taz looked around the room after she spoke, and I was surprised by how eager everyone, including the guys, seemed.

"If you were playing with the dogs, wash your hands and brush yourself off so you don't get dog hair on the baby stuff," Rose commanded. Everyone obeyed, and I put the puppies out on the deck so we could finish without them climbing all over everything. Taz even went around with a lint roller.

"We'd better take all the bags into the living room," I said. "The puppies don't really go in there." Everyone wiped their hands and followed.

"The playroom is adorable, by the way," Esme said as she stopped to admire it.

"Isn't it cute?" Taz replied. "I did a little more to it this afternoon when I got home." What used to be the sitting room had been converted to a playroom for the triplets. We'd moved most of the smaller valuables from the sitting room to a glass cabinet that had been sitting empty at the back of the huge living room. That portion of the large room was also the temporary home to all of the Arts and Crafts furniture that used to occupy the sitting room. We'd put cribs and a changing station upstairs in the bedroom where Angie and Eric would stay.

"Guys, empty all the bags and put like items together," Rose instructed, again taking control. "Sort by age whenever you can. We'll start going through these baskets." The room was quiet but for the sound of bags rustling and the TV in the background as we all followed our marching orders. I seemed to have gotten all the bags with baby laundry detergent, baby wash, and more baby creams and lotions than I would have thought existed. After a few moments, I looked up to find Taz staring at me. She motioned with her neck, telling me to look around the room.

I realized that Taz and I were the only ones who were actively doing anything anymore. Bella had draped a yellow one-piece baby onesie thing across her thigh and just kept rubbing it, Esme was holding and staring at a baby sock-shoe thing that was designed to look like a sneaker, and Rose kept running her finger across the collar of a little pink shirt with ruffles.

But it wasn't just the women who'd been affected. Jasper was staring at a blue bib with a drawing of a baseball and a bat on it. Emmett seemed fascinated by a very small set of blue plastic hangers, obviously designed for baby clothes. Carlisle had become fixated on a boxed set of what appeared to be little girl's jewelry that had come out of one of the baskets. But for Taz and I, and the TV, you could have heard a pin drop.

We quietly slipped away, and walked outside on the deck with the puppies. I unlatched the gate at the top of the deck and watched Tempo and Fresco clamber down the steps to the yard. Garrett had reinstalled the patch of grass we'd taken out when we moved here, and he also built a sod box for the puppies while he was at it. He was definitely one of the few people I missed from the WTA, but we would stay in touch.

"So that was weird," Taz whispered as we watched the puppies sniff around for a spot on which to do their business.

"I know," I replied, also speaking softly.

"Nobody's stopping them from having kids," she remarked.

"I know," I said. "But I guess for Esme and Jasper, maybe they think it's too soon, same with Rose and Carlisle."

"And with Emmett and Bella," she said, "I think he wants to be married first."

"What's wrong with us?" I asked, attempting to lighten the mood. That had all turned very heavy, fast.

"Nothing," she replied, smiling. "We know what we want, or don't want in this case. We've talked about this. Seems like they all need to do the same." I smiled at her as I scooped up after the puppies.

"They should," I said. "We've never said never, just not now."

"Let's take a walk," Taz said. "It's still too quiet in there." We walked the puppies up the street and back, actually shocked when we encountered a neighbor pulling into her garage. She waved at us and we waved back; that was the extent of our interaction. Had we never had the sale, I still didn't think we'd have met anyone in the neighborhood. People here really kept to themselves.

"Should we be offended that this house is still empty?" Taz asked with a smile as we approached the house directly next to ours. Not that we'd been here long, but it had never been occupied from what we understood.

"No," I replied as we walked around to the back of our house. "More peace and quiet for us."

"Speaking of peace and quiet," Taz said as we made our way up the deck steps and went back inside. The scene had actually deteriorated since we'd left. Esme was crying, and Jasper was rubbing her back and whispering in her ear. Rose had just run off to the bathroom and Carlisle was raking his hands through his hair. Bella was dabbing at her eyes with a napkin, and Emmett had his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Taz asked. She was better than me, because I didn't want to know.

"Sorry, Alice," Esme replied, sniffling. "I just got a little choked up, seeing all this, spread out like it is."

"If it's meant to be..." Taz said as she walked over and gave Esme a hug. Esme was only a little older than us, but perhaps her biological clock was ticking a little more loudly than the others. Or maybe not judging from the looks on their faces.

"Look at them," Emmett said, his voice sounding gruff as he tried to collect himself. He nodded toward Tempo and Fresco, who had both climbed onto a single dog bed we kept just inside the door to the deck. At night, they slept in their crates in the laundry room, but we kept the dog bed there in the family room in case they got tired.

"They've had a long day of eating, playing, and being babied," I replied. "That's hard work." Everyone chuckled a little, even Rose who'd emerged from the bathroom, and thankfully the mood was lightened.

"All right, people," Taz shouted. "For the thousandth time, no more tears. Let's get this stuff together. I've got a client at seven in the morning." Everyone groaned at the thought of work in the morning, but it got everyone moving. In less than an hour, the clothes and other items had been sorted. We helped carry all the stuff for Rose's niece and nephew out to Carlisle's car, and they all went home.

This probably would be the last time we all could hang out so freely over the next few weeks. Most of the gang had already planned to work more than usual the remainder of this week and next so we'd be more available the week (or weeks) our families would be in town for the party. It would be here before we knew it.

"I can't imagine what it will be like with the triplets here," Taz said as we put away diapers and clothes in the playroom.

"Don't even want to think about it," I replied with a chuckle.

"Fingers crossed we won't be _too _bad," she replied.

"And it might be practice for someday," I added with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, maybe someday," she agreed with a smile. We finished up, took the puppies out one more time, got them into their crates, and turned in for the night.

* * *

><p>"What should I get her?" I heard my Mom ask over speakerphone as I quietly walked inside the kitchen. It was Saturday morning, well, early afternoon now, and I'd just finished doing session work at the request of someone I knew through the WTA.<p>

"She loves journals," Taz replied. "If you feel like you have to get something, get her one of those. I've seen some really decorative ones." Damn... _did I need to get Bella a gift_? I was thinking the party _was _a gift. I wasn't going to worry though; I figured Taz had it covered.

"How old will she be?"

"Twenty-seven, like us," Taz replied. She still hadn't noticed me as she turned to put down food for Tempo and Fresco. They were so busy leaping around in anticipation that they hadn't seen me either. I enjoyed observing them like this, my little family.

"How old are the others?" Mom asked.

"Wait, we just did this the other day," Taz replied with a chuckle. "Esme and Carlisle are thirty-two, Rose and Jasper are twenty-eight, and Emmett's twenty-nine." Esme had been griping about how old she felt sometimes, and we reassured her that we weren't as young as she was making us out to be.

"You're all so close in age," Mom replied. "Your meeting really was meant to be."

"Hi, Mom!" I yelled, finally deciding to make my presence known. I leaned over and kissed Taz on the cheek.

"Hi!" my mother replied. "How'd it go?"

"Good," I said.

"Your first gig in your new business!" Mom said excitedly. "Make sure you frame that check!" It actually wasn't my first gig. I'd been hired for a few different projects since I'd left the WTA, but Mom didn't know so I played along. I talked to her a bit more as Taz started lunch for us. I had to give her credit, or give Bella credit actually; Taz had grown more confident in her cooking abilities since we'd all become friends.

"How's the nanny?" I asked. I knew they'd found one after many interviews.

"The first one didn't work out at all," she said. "So now we've gone with two; they split their time, so they each do about twenty hours a week. It works out better, and maybe they won't get burned out. So far, so good. Since we hired the nannies, Eric's family is more involved, so it's much better."

I was just glad that it wasn't all on Mom anymore; I could hear how much better she sounded. I think even Angie was relieved because now this was all set up and in place for when she went to work, and the girls would get used to the routine. Not that anyone thanked me or anything for getting the ball rolling.

"Do you think the puppies will be okay with the babies?" Taz asked.

"I think it's great actually," Mom answered. "They'll all keep themselves occupied. We always had dogs when Angie and Ed were little."

"Did Eds tell you about Carlisle's uncle and Esme's mom?" Taz asked.

"No! Tell!" Mom replied as I started eating my very tasty sandwich.

"Totally dating," Taz said, and I heard Mom gasp through the phone. I smiled, happy that the two most important women in my life were finally warming up to each other. Taz had always been civil, but never very warm to Mom. But they'd talked quite a bit since Mom's visit here, and especially to make sure we had everything we needed for the girls. They seemed more comfortable with each other, and it was really down to Taz being more comfortable here, in our new life together.

I was glad that Emmett suggested the party, and the meeting of the families. It was good. We _were _brought together for a reason. I always wondered what would happen to Taz if, God forbid, something happened to me. I would be a fucking mess without her, and I was certain she'd be the same way. But at least now we had the others, and they would all help us through anything. We'd do the same for them.

"How was Demetri today?" I asked Taz when we finished talking with my Mom.

"More obnoxious than usual," she replied. "I'm so glad I'm not there all the time. But it's fun to pop in and out like I do."

"So you're done for the day?" I asked.

"All done," she replied as she finished her sandwich.

"Up for a ride?" I asked.

"In the new car? Of course," she replied.

We rode for some time and ended up at a huge dog park that Garrett told me about. Tempo and Fresco had a blast timidly approaching and playing with some of the other dogs, and we had a good time as well, talking with some of the other dog owners. We spent several hours there, and I felt very much at peace. We talked at length on the ride home.

"You're not mad about the puppies?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad about the puppies?" Taz looked over at me as said puppies rested on her lap and looked out of the window.

"It all happened so fast, and they're a big responsibility."

"I think we're supposed to have them. It's fine. I'm already attached."

"I'll be home most of the time, so it shouldn't be a problem. And I think we have a few willing sitters if needed."

"If one of those sitters is Emmett," she replied, "we might not get them back." We both laughed because of all the gang, Emmett seemed most attached to the puppies.

"I'll be home more too," she added. "I've decided not to take anymore clients." This was music to my ears, literally. The joy I felt caused a few bars to flit around in my head. I tried to remain calm. She'd warned me that working for herself might cause her to be gone more, but now that this was a reality, I hated it. I wanted more time with Taz. Not less.

"No more? Why?"

"I've done way too much lately. I'm spreading myself too thin. And, I don't wanna get carpal tunnel. That's happened to a few people I know."

"No, we don't want that," I replied.

"No, we don't," she agreed, chuckling.

"I mean, hand jobs are all about grip," I said seriously. "I shouldn't have to suffer because of your career." She cackled with laughter, causing the puppies to bark and yelp along with her.

"I'm so glad you're so concerned about my career," she said, still laughing.

"All joking aside, Taz. If you think about it, when have we had a real break?" She paused and looked out of the window but didn't reply.

"Exactly," I said. "We've been to Bainbridge Island a few times for our anniversary, and of course, back home to Chicago for the holidays, but that's it."

"We have been go go go, nonstop, for years," she finally admitted. "Even our honeymoon was in Chicago."

"That's what I've been saying. We've never even had a real vacation."

"Where would we go?"

"I see us nude on a beach, somewhere tropical," I replied. Again, she laughed.

"You would think you hadn't had sex lately; first the hand job remark, now this."

"We've been busy with the puppies and getting the house set up for my family. We haven't had sex all week."

"Keeping a running tab are we?"

"I have a right to certain expectations," I said, again very seriously.

"What's your schedule like tonight, Mr. Great Expectations?"

"Wide open," I replied.

"How about you meet me in _my _bed at ten?" she asked.

"Done. See you in _my_ bed at ten," I replied. We exchanged very silly grins as we waited at a stoplight. I was still smiling as I pulled off.

"Oh, Eds! I forgot to tell you. Before your Mom called today, somebody called you from some school program. Chris something, or Ken something..."

"Chris Smith, Music in Schools?" I asked.

"That's him!" she replied. "He said to tell you that he called. What's that all about?"

"He graduated with me," I said. "He's a music teacher now, and he's trying to start a weekend music program in his school district. He wants me to be on the planning committee, see if I can help get some free instruments for them."

"Kind of like the Save the Music Foundation?"

"I think so," I replied.

"Are you gonna do it?" Taz asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I don't see the harm in helping with the planning. But I told him I don't think I have the patience to deal with the actual kids." She cracked up then as we pulled into our driveway.

"_Actual kids_," she mumbled. "As opposed to what, cardboard kids? You are_ so_ funny."

* * *

><p>"So it's ten," I said.<p>

"So it is."

"You're in my bed," I noted.

"And you're in mine. So what now?" Unbelievably, and before I could stop myself, I yawned. Before Taz could laugh, she yawned too.

"We are_ so _fucking pathetic," I said as we smiled at each other and laughed.

"What we _are_ is tired," she replied.

"We didn't used to get tired so easily," I remarked.

"We're getting old, dude. Deal with it."

"Doesn't it feel strange that we have a house and cars and careers?" I asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't seem so long ago that we came to Seattle. And it's been ten years." As she talked, she slowly started massaging the inside of my thigh.

"Do you think you'd like to stay here, in Seattle? Do you ever think you want to go back home?"

"This_ is _home, and you feel the same way, so why the twenty questions?" she asked as she continued her fucktastic massaging.

"When we were talking the other day with the gang; it just got me thinking. I want you to be happy here."

"You're here, so I'm happy."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"How long are you gonna keep doing that?" I asked, trying not to groan. It was hard though, literally, because what she was doing felt really fucking good.

"For as long as it takes to prove that my career won't have an impact on your _expectations_," she said with a smirk.

"At this rate, that won't take very lo-ng." My voice broke when she let go of my thigh and moved her hand up over my sac and around my cock. She leaned over and kissed me with her hot little mouth, never once stopping the movements of her hand. I kissed her back eagerly, loving the feel of her soft skin pressed against me. I knew that it would take time for our schedules to settle down, but what was more important than us being together like this?

I'd been doing a great job of enjoying myself and not releasing, until I felt her nipples harden and dig into my chest as she pressed closer and closer against me.

"Taz," I moaned in warning as my hips began to thrust as she gripped me tighter and tighter. She abruptly stopped kissing me, flashed a devilish grin, moved down, and replaced her hand with her mouth.

"Hmmm?" she hummed around my cock, and I could take no more. I exploded and rode out the sensations for what felt like forever.

"To your expectations?" Taz asked as she licked her lips at me and laughed.

"I _guess_ so," I replied nonchalantly with a laugh of my own.

"Now about _my_ expectations," she said.

"Oh, yes," I replied. "Let's address yours."

* * *

><p>"Hey," I said as I let Emmett inside.<p>

"Hey," he replied as I shut the door. He instantly leaned down and rubbed Fresco on the head.

"Hey, Babe! Hey, Tiny!" he yelled up the stairs. They replied in turn. It was Sunday, and Bella was here having her hair done. Emmett said he'd stop by when he finished work, not that he ever needed a reason to come over. We chuckled as we watched Tempo run halfway down the steps, look at Emmett, turn instantly, and go back up.

"Looks like you've only got a fan club of one," I said. Where Taz went, Tempo followed; Fresco wasn't so restrictive.

"That seems like a whole lotta stuff," Emmett remarked as he stopped at the baby gate to look into the sitting-room-now-playroom. A huge pale green area rug covered the floor, on which sat three baby mats. Basically, they were circular mats, kind of like quilts, with attached pillows shaped like animal heads: we had a lamb, a pink bear, and a giraffe. There were also swings, a long playpen, and the changing table, and three little so-called gyms sitting on the floor. A big bin of toys sat in the corner. I'd moved one of the couches from the living room into this room, as well as a television, so that whatever unlucky soul got stuck in here with the babies could at least be comfortable and entertained. Maybe that didn't sound like a very uncle-y thing to say, but whatever.

"Remember, that's for triplets. Unless you have some super sperm or Bella takes fertility drugs, you probably won't have to deal with three babies at the same time," I replied as he laughed loudly.

Of course, Emmett brought food with him and Bella came running down the stairs with half her hair up in clips, and the other half hanging wet. Without a word, she held out her hand to Emmett, and he placed a smaller bag of food into it and handed her a bottle of water. She turned on her heel, her apron thing flapping around her, and raced back up the steps. He seemed as non-phased by this exchange as she was. The more time I spent with the two of them, the more obvious it was that they were perfect together.

"Are they just getting started?" Emmett asked.

"No, I think they're about halfway done," I said. He nodded and unpacked the rest of the food. I was very glad that Taz had finally settled on a rate to charge the gang when she worked on them. She'd been very reluctant to do so, probably because it was awkward charging your friends money, and she'd never really had friends before. But she didn't force them to keep coming back, which they did. They recognized, like everyone else, that she was very good and they were now regulars. She'd even recently styled Carlisle and Jasper. She didn't charge the gang anywhere near what she charged her regulars, but I was glad that she had finally settled on something. It was only fair. She had licenses for the whole setup upstairs, and I felt like she might as well get her money's worth out of it.

We settled down to eat under the hopeful eyes of Fresco, and I noticed that Emmett had left a different bag on the counter too. That bag clearly contained several books. Taz and Emmett had some sort of book exchange going on and whenever we were all together, they'd always find time to talk a little, most likely about the books.

Bella and I had talked at length about the situation. Whereas I was perfectly fine with their arrangement, she seemed quite bothered. We both knew that Taz and Emmett should really seek professional help, but they refused. They were adults and no one could force them. I felt like if they were able to help each other through their pain, using books, then at least that was something. Really though, I think it bothered Bella that books were her domain and Taz was the one that got Emmett interested in them. Just the other day, Bella whined, _"But she's got him __**reading**__! I would love to sit and talk books with him. I think he'd have some real insights!"_

I reminded her that it was pain that sparked their connection, and their interest in books. The kind of pain that we couldn't understand because we hadn't experienced anything like it. We talked to Jasper about it, and he agreed that therapy _could _really help them, but we couldn't force them into it. He also felt that the important thing was that they were talking to someone, if only to each other. As callous as it might sound, I was kind of ecstatic about the whole deal. I knew that Taz talked to him about her grandparents, and he talked to her about his brother. If either one of them talked about their dead family members to me, I wouldn't have known what the hell to say. I was thankful they didn't ask me to.

"You got work lined up?" Emmett asked after a time as we watched the Mariners game.

"I do, but I'm trying to keep my schedule clear for at least a month," I said. "Since we came to Seattle, we've either been in school or working, or in school _and _working, busting our asses. I, for one, am taking a break."

"It's like you work and take things for granted, then you grow apart and wonder what you were busting your ass for anyway," he said. "You're supposed to work to make a good life for your family, but you end up being away from them all the time. It sucks." Coming from Emmett, that was a mouthful.

"After tomorrow, I have a feeling your schedules will get in order," I noted. He crossed his arms and shrugged. Tomorrow, Bella would be meeting with Aro to tell him she didn't want to work at the Initiative anymore.

"Yeah, that should be interesting," he replied, before turning his thoughts back to me. "So are you gonna make an album, or perform at clubs or what?"

"What I really want to do is write and produce songs," I replied. "At some point, I will put out an album of my own stuff, mostly instrumental. I've always wanted to, and it's so much easier now what with everything being digital. Not that it would be a big seller, but it's a dream."

"You never know," he replied as he gave me a curious look.

"As far as performing, I'd do it if somebody I knew needed me or requested me, if the money was right. It's not my favorite thing to do. But I do like session work, you know if someone's rehearsing or recording somewhere, and they need me to play a certain instrument. I've got some of that work lined up."

"What did you do for Jasper?" he asked. I had in fact worked with Jasper recently, and I was actually going to be paid from a grant he was working on.

"Just edited some audio, some interviews he conducted. He's putting them up on the Web portion of his final project, and he wanted them edited to certain lengths."

"So can you edit video too?" he asked. I knew Emmett well enough by now to know that all these questions were leading up to something. But I also knew better than to push him. He liked to bring things up casually, and in his own time, so I let him.

"I'm better at audio, but I can do video."

"Like for a commercial, or something to put on YouTube?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah. Are you thinking of making a career doing crazy videos of you eating tons of food or something?" I asked.

"Nah," he said, and I was glad to see that he was smiling. He let out a long sigh before he spoke again.

"Me and Jake, we're thinking about starting a business together," he finally said.

"Really?" I asked. This was news.

"Yeah. We'd talked about it before, but we were never serious. But now that things are more settled at the branch, we've been talking."

"Do you mean you'd start another Hike Washington branch? Like a franchise?" I asked.

"No, I don't think management would let us do that anyway. We're thinking of starting a couple different things. First, a hiking goods store, right near the branch. You'd be surprised how many people come unprepared for the hikes and tours, and there's nowhere close we can send them to buy the right kinds of shoes or pants, or rain gear. We keep some things in stock, but there's never enough sizes."

"That's a really good idea," I replied. "Especially if there's a need."

"We also wanna set up a company for more difficult climbs and hikes. Management won't let us do them because of the insurance liability. We don't want to do the actual climbs either, but people ask us all the time, and we know people who _would_ lead those hikes. There's a need."

"Another good idea," I remarked.

"Then," he said, turning in his seat toward me, looking very excited now. "You know Alice and Esme suggested we put a tour together for the weekend of the party. We did, and we realized that there really aren't any tours out there like what we put together for the families. There are bus tours, but not like what we're doing."

"Wow," I replied. "You've really put some thought into this. Those all sound like they could be real moneymakers, and, you'd be working for yourself."

"So I was wondering… if we take some video when the families go on the tour, could you maybe make it into like a commercial or something that we could put online? We would pay. And we wouldn't need it soon; it's gonna take a long time to get everything hashed out and set up."

"Of course, I'd help," I replied. "Would you keep working at your branch?"

"For now, yes," he answered. "But once we get the businesses set up, no. Of course, we'd talk to management because hopefully we can funnel business back and forth between them and us. We want to keep a good relationship, and it's not like we're doing something they're already doing. And that branch isn't going anywhere; it's the biggest in the state and brings in the most money."

"Seriously, Emmett, those are great ideas."

"I think so, too; so does Jake," he said. "We just need to get everything written down and officially set up."

"You know you can get a lot of papers for incorporation and stuff online," I said. "But for me, it was confusing. The lawyer I met with specializes in business incorporation; he helped me a lot and his rates weren't that bad. I can give you his number if you want."

"I definitely want," Emmett said with a look of relief. "I wanted to ask you about that, but I didn't want to seem like I was prying. We knew we'd need to go to one at some point, but we hadn't really looked into it yet.

"That's another reason I hope Bell can cut her time with Aro," he continued. "Jake and I both want her to help write up the business plan; she'd be great with it, but she's so busy now, I didn't want to bring it up. Plus, she's been dealing with so much since my brother."

"Look, Emmett, take it from me," I said. "Don't wait around until the perfect time to talk to her about this. There's never gonna be a perfect time. If I never talked to Taz about us leaving our jobs, we'd probably still be running around like crazy being miserable with no time for each other." We kind of still were like that, but at least we worked for ourselves now.

"And I think Bella would be thrilled about all of this," I continued. "You're making plans for your future here, that's a big fucking deal. When she comes downstairs, tell her." If I knew Bella, she'd be so happy to see Emmett making these kinds of plans, she'd pop a vein. Emmett liked to shoot himself down and, given enough time, I had a feeling he'd talk himself, and Jake too if he could, out of trying for any of this. His job certainly seemed stable, but if they put their plans into action, they could set themselves up for life.

"I at least have to wait until after tomorrow, after she deals with Aro," he said. "And then she has to..."

"No. You'll tell her when she comes down. Don't sit on this, Emmett. It's important. And setting up those businesses doesn't have to take a _long time_ either." He stared at me for a bit, and I could almost physically see all the doubts swirling around his head. If I had to be the confident side of Emmett until he got a little more confident on his own, then so be it.

As luck would have it, Taz and Bella arrived in the kitchen, laughing and talking, with Tempo at their heels. I gave Emmett a pointed look, noting that he already looked stricken. I raised an eyebrow, and he gave me the finger.

"Hey, what was that for?" Bella asked when she saw him do that. "We like Edward."

"Bella, Emmett would like to talk to you, right now," I said. Emmett huffed and rolled his eyes. Taz picked right up on the fact that something was going on, and she walked over to get the leashes for the puppies.

"We'll just go for a little walk," she said to Bella and Emmett.

"Take all the time you need," I said. Bella nodded and had already sat down next to a very nervous-looking Emmett.

"What was that all about?" Taz asked after we put shoes on and walked outside. The puppies were already yanking us along.

"Emmett's thinking of starting a company with Jake, and he wants Bella to help draw up the plans. But he's already coming up with excuses to put off telling Bella, and he needs her help."

"You did the right thing," she said. "He gets so down on himself sometimes, he'd talk himself right out of it. What kind of business?"

I briefly told her about his plans, and she agreed that it sounded like it would be perfect for him. We waited for what we felt was a decent enough amount of time and went back home. When we walked in, Bella was feverishly writing notes on a piece of paper, and Emmett was smiling. They both looked up when we walked in.

"I had to start writing down these great ideas!" Bella exclaimed. She turned to Emmett and beamed. He looked excited and, more importantly, relieved.

"Bunyan," Taz said. "You need to talk to Esme when you start thinking about properties. Her family business is commercial real estate. When I was thinking of opening a salon, she'd already started asking questions about the type of place I'd need. She knows_ a lot. _Even if she doesn't know Seattle well, she knows really good questions to ask. Make sure you talk to her." He nodded.

"That's a great point," Bella said. They talked a bit more and asked Emmett a few questions as I watched.

"C'mon," Bella said to Emmett after a time. "We're going over to Jake's; there's so much to talk about." As he stood to leave, and Bella said her goodbyes to Taz, Tempo, and Fresco, Emmett gave me a fleeting look, and in it could be found one word: thanks. I nodded back to him in simple reply. Friends pushed each other when needed, and that's what we all were now: friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, as always, and let me know what you think! Bella's up next...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**A/N: How is a month of this year gone already? Sigh.**

**As always, many thanks to my beta, ExquisiteEdward,**

**for her skills of the beta and motivational variety!**

* * *

><p><strong>(fanfiction net, Chapter 16)<strong>

**Chapter 14: Healing**

**BPOV**

"You didn't deserve the shitty way Aro treated you," Claire said. "You've done so much for him. Without you, this place would have fallen apart. I'm pretty surprised by his behavior."

"I'm not," I replied. "To him, I was just another servant. Now that I've displeased him by resigning, I don't exist in his eyes."

"It's no wonder you burned out, Bella," Whitney said. "You've been acting as director _and _curator this whole time."

"I've said that on many occasions," Carlisle said. "You've earned every dollar Aro ever paid you and then some." I smiled at Carlisle in appreciation of his support.

It was Tuesday, and I was having a meeting at the Initiative with Claire the Assistant Director, Whitney the Operations Manager, and Carlisle our primary supplier. I'd met with Aro yesterday to tender my resignation, and he'd put on an absolute performance. There had been screams and yells, threats and insults, and demands and wagers.

By the end of the meeting, there had been no resolution. Aro said that if I couldn't keep doing what I was doing, then I couldn't work for him at all. I told him that I could not, and would not, continue like I had been, and he stormed out of the room.

During the meeting, though, Aro said a few things that really made me stop and think. He knew all about my friendship with the gang; he seemed to view them as the cause of my change of heart, and he'd been furious.

"_You want to get married, have babies, be with all your new friends, is that it? You can try all you want, Bella, but you'll never be like them. You shouldn't want to be! You're better than them. Why would you turn away the life I can give you, the life I have given you, to trade recipes or cut coupons or whatever it is they do? You know what friends are? More people who'll want something from you. Just wait, you'll see."_

Perceptive man that he was, Aro actually hit on the root of my issue. I_ did _want a normal life. Not one where I was at the beck and call of one of the most powerful men in the world. I thought it would be fun to try to make Alice clip coupons, get Rose to wear a pair of old baggy sweatpants, or teach Esme how to cook. And what an adventure it would be if we did all manage to get pregnant at the same time. The choice between life with Aro or life with my friends was a shockingly simple one, and that's what Aro hadn't been able to comprehend.

We'd already had a meeting with the rest of the staff to outline the changes. Claire would be Curator, Whitney would remain the Operations Manager, and a new Director and Assistant Director would be hired. I thought Claire would have jumped at the chance to go from Assistant Director to Director, but she wanted no part of dealing with Aro directly. I would stay on through the end of September, primarily to type up an operations/procedural manual of sorts. In it, I would outline the mission statement and goals of the Initiative, as well as the duties and responsibilities of every staff position.

Regardless of what had happened with Aro, and how nastily it had all ended, my name would forever be associated with this place, and I wanted to do what I could to make sure it ran well. Things were finally getting turned around here, and I wanted to do what I could to make sure that trend continued.

"Carlisle, I can't thank you enough for coming," Whitney said. "I know you're a very busy man, but without you, we'd be lost." The Initiative was a for-profit museum. We bought what we needed for the exhibits; we never borrowed collections from other museums or entities because Aro wouldn't have it that way. And that's how Carlisle had saved my ass on so many occasions. He always found what we needed.

"I appreciate that," Carlisle said. "But like I said, I'll be directing you to some of my colleagues in the future."

"That's fine," Claire said. "We know that if you recommend them, they'll be good at what they do."

Earlier in the meeting, Carlisle told us that he was significantly cutting back on his work, the traveling in particular. I knew he was changing to spend more time with Rose, and I was thrilled.

"I think we're about done here then," I said. Everyone seemed to agree, and we made our preparations to leave.

"I'm headed over to Greenie's for lunch, any takers?" Claire asked. Greenie's was a great little family-owned restaurant across the street from our building.

"I'm in," Whitney said.

"I have plans, so I have to decline," Carlisle said.

"I better pass," I replied. "I need to start writing."

We reached the elevator and parted ways, and I walked down the hall to my office. As I unlocked the door, I could hear the phone ringing.

"Bella," the receptionist said when I answered. "I have a Jacob Black on the line for you?" My heart sank into my stomach. I'd left my cell phone on my desk, and I quickly looked at it. There were a number of missed calls and texts from Jake. I guess he tried me here at work when he couldn't get through on my cell.

"I'll take the call, thank you." I was trying to remain calm, but Jake could only be calling me about Em.

"Hey, Jake. What's up?" I asked.

"I think you need to get down here," he said without delay.

"What happened?" I deduced that it couldn't have been so bad, or he'd have told me to meet him at a hospital or something.

"His Mom called him about twenty minutes ago," Jake whispered. "He hasn't really moved or anything since then. He's got a couple classes to teach this afternoon, but me and Embry can rearrange some things and do those. I just wondered if you could come get him. He's just sitting here, staring into space."

"I'm on my way," I said. "Thanks for calling, Jake." I sent an e-mail to the team letting them know I was leaving for the day, and then I was gone.

* * *

><p>When I got to the branch, Em was outside, leaning against his Jeep, and Jake was talking to him. That was a good sign. Em, looking perfectly fine to me, quickly got in my car, and I waved to Jake.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked. Em put his head down and cleared his throat before he turned to look at me.

"Ma called," he said quietly. "The headstone came in." He quickly looked away and distracted himself by adjusting the seat and putting his seatbelt on.

"Oh," I replied. I let out a huge sigh of relief. At least no one was hurt. But this was actually not very good. He was just getting back to normal so to speak, and now this... reminder.

"Look, I'm fine," he said. "I guess it just shook me up a little. I don't feel up to driving. And I already had lunch, before you ask. I'd like to go straight there."

"To the cemetery?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Okay," I said. It took me a minute to think of the best way to go. Em made a phone call as I started driving.

"Hi, Ma," he said. I imagined that Jane would come and see it this weekend. I was surprised she wasn't in school anyway. Forks Elementary went back this week.

"Yeah, we're on the way... Oh, that was nice of him... We'll see you soon... Um, we're about half an hour away. Yup. Okay. Bye." _Hold the phone! What the hell was Jane doing in Seattle? _Was she not teaching anymore? I could feel Em staring at me, but I said nothing.

"I know you heard all that," he said.

"Some of it," I replied.

"Ma decided she wasn't up to teaching yet," he said. "She's in Seattle now; she drove down on Saturday. She's staying with her friend."

"Oh. That's nice," I said.

"I know you have more to say than _'that's nice'_," Em said. I looked over quickly, and he was smirking at me.

"Em, this is hardly the time for any comments from me. I'm glad Jane has someone she's close to. I'm glad she has a friend."

"It's Waylon," he said. Why did I know that name? He was at the funeral, that's right. Em introduced me. He was their elementary or middle school principal in Forks. Wait a minute. Holier than thou Jane was shacked up with some _male _friend?

"It was good of him to take her in," I said simply.

"How nicey nice and high roady of you," he said which of course caused me to snort and laugh.

"What do you want me say?" I asked, finally cracking. "I'm trying to be sensitive."

"I don't want you to be sensitive," he said. "I wanna hear what you think."

"Fine," I retorted. "I'm stunned that Jane's back in Seattle. I can't believe she's staying with a guy, especially after all the times she bitched at us for living in sin. I'm pretty fucking shocked. There you go."

"Thank you," he said. "Cuz that's how I feel too."

"I can't believe she hasn't come over yet," I said. Jane loved popping up unannounced and unexpected.

"To be honest, I don't think she's doing that well," he said. "She looks really sad. I had lunch with them yesterday. I didn't know she was here until she called and asked me to meet them."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"You were all worked up about Aro, so I didn't say anything."

"Do you think she'll stop teaching and move here?" I asked. God help us all if she did.

"I don't know," he said. "I think she has enough years to retire. It's possible."

"Do you think they're dating?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'd say yes," he replied. "I think that was the motivation for the divorce papers too. They've been friends for years. He said he has family here, and he moved here a few years ago."

"I thought there was a woman with Jane at the funeral," I said. "I thought that's the friend she stayed with."

"That was a different friend of theirs. She used to teach in Forks too."

"Maybe he'll keep her preoccupied," I said after a time. "Maybe they'll fall in love."

"My thoughts exactly," he said. "He's decent enough."

"How would _you_ feel if she moved to Seattle for good?" I asked cautiously.

"I think it would be good," he said. "There's nothing really left for her in Forks. As long as she lets us live our lives and doesn't keep bringing up the past, I won't have a problem with it."

"You might have to tell her that someday," I said.

"I know, and I will if I have to. I'm over the drama," he said. We pulled into the cemetery, and I drove slowly around to the plot. There indeed stood Jane with the cemetery representative who'd helped us with the funeral. And I recognized Waylon, standing off to the side a bit. Jane dashed over to the car and fell into Em's arms when he stepped out. I spoke to the cemetery guy and to Waylon who smiled at me as if we were old friends.

"Hello, Bella," he said. We shook hands. He was stern looking, like a principal, but other than that he seemed nice enough. "I'm glad you've been there for Emmett. He looks very well."

"I'm glad that Jane has you too," I replied. I walked over to Jane.

"Hi, Jane," I said quietly. She nodded, too overcome to speak. Em held her hand and they walked over to the headstone together, even though she'd clearly already seen it. They clung together; it was a truly sad sight.

Eventually, I decided that for Em's sake, I at least needed to walk over and look at the headstone more closely. Em and Jane had put a lot of time into designing it; Felix's picture was on it and everything. When I'd almost reached it, I found myself flying headfirst toward it. I'd tripped on a thick gnarled tree branch that had appeared out of nowhere. The lower portion of my pants caught on the branch and ripped, I could feel stinging along the inside of my calf, and my knee hit the hard stone. Thankfully, Em grabbed me before I could fall any farther.

"Babe!" he shouted as he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm very sorry," the cemetery representative said as he dragged the branch away. "I absolutely didn't see that." None of us had seen it because it _hadn't been there_. It was so thick and cumbersome that we would have definitely noticed it. While the others fretted over me, I turned in Em's arms to glare at the headstone and the smirking face of the_ being _responsible for my "accident." I silently directed my thoughts at that face with all my might.

"_You can trip me all you want, you fucking douchebag. But I've got your brother now. You never deserved him. Goodbye, Felix. Have fun being the devil's butt buddy."_

I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was Felix's spirit that produced that branch and made me fall. Em carried me to the car where he sat me on the trunk to examine my leg more closely.

"This reminds me of how we met," he said after I passed inspection. I was glad to see that he was smiling. Had I not been wearing pants, the scrape on my leg would have been much, much worse.

"I hate to make light of things," Waylon said. "But this reminds me of my brother's funeral. He was a bit of a ladies' man. One of his women showed up, uninvited. A huge wind kicked up, almost entirely around her, and blew off her hat and wig. I've never seen a person leave a place so fast in my life." I laughed quite loudly, as did Em, and unbelievably even Jane cracked a smile. I was starting to like this guy.

"Oh, I could tell you all some strange stories too," the cemetery guy said, a little too happily. "Working at a cemetery is _never_ dull. Miss Swan, I do hope you'll be..."

"I'm fine," I interrupted. "Really, it wasn't your fault." I flexed my leg and hopped off the car so that he could see me walk a little. We talked a bit more, and Em walked back over and snapped a picture of the headstone with his phone; I knew he'd send it to Heidi.

"Thank you for coming, Bella," Jane said tightly. I gave her a quick smile, I didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to say the wrong thing. Eventually, with promises made to have dinner with Jane and Waylon soon, we left. I loved Em with all my heart, but if I had my way, today would be the last time I ever visited the grave of Felix McCarty.

* * *

><p>"Do you two think you'll stop screaming sometime today?" Em asked with a grin. "That shit is annoying."<p>

"Fuck off, McCarty," Leah said. "I thought you guys were going to work anyway."

"I have_ so _not missed you," Em replied, still grinning. Because I'd picked him up yesterday, Em's Jeep was down at the branch. Jake had offered to come pick him up, but he hadn't arrived alone. He'd brought my sister with him. Jake gave Leah a quick kiss, and Em gave me one, and they were off.

I'd already called in to work to tell them I wouldn't be in today, before I had any idea I'd be visited by Leah. Neither Em nor I got much sleep last night. Thanks to the cemetery visit, he kept waking up all night, sometimes wet with sweat, mumbling about Felix, Jane, and headstones. I didn't think he'd go in to work either, but he said they had a big staff meeting with Laurent and he didn't want to miss it.

"How are you here?" I asked. "I thought you were working." Leah and the team had arrived in La Push, home of the Quileute tribe and many of her family and friends, on Saturday.

"We have been, trust me," she replied. "We're studying other Northwestern tribes while we're here, not just the Quileute. Tomorrow and Friday, we're meeting with some tribal leaders here in Seattle, over at U Dub. We drove down yesterday to get settled in. I called your ass, but you never answered."

"I'm so sorry. Yesterday..."

"Don't bother. Jake told me. He picked me up at the hotel when he got off work. We figured you two would be distracted, so we left you alone."

"And I'm sure you were busy talking all night anyway," I said with a smirk.

"If you're insinuating that we were doing something besides talking, then you are correct," she said with a huge grin. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I saw that kiss," I said. "Are you official now?"

"You know how it is with us," she replied. "We..."

"We're not getting any younger," I said. "If I were you, I wouldn't keep stringing him along. Jake's a good guy; I'd hate to see you lose him."

"Have you finished your speech?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm quite done," I replied. We couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"I don't know," she said, letting out a huge sigh. "We did talk, _after_, for a long time last night. Things are always so complicated with us." Leah and Jake always acted like things had always been so difficult between them, but neither would ever tell the whole story. I'd said my peace and I was done. I hoped they'd get together, but only time would tell.

"Oh!" she said suddenly. "Guess what? I met Jasper and Esme last night." We'd learned some time ago that Jasper and Jake lived on the same block. It was just another example of how fate had intertwined our lives.

"See how it is with us?" I asked. "It's like we see each other all the time."

"I would have never put those two together," Leah said. "She's like movie star beautiful, and he's like hot guy at the bar." I laughed quite loudly because that was a pretty accurate description of Esme and Jasper.

"They're good together though," I said. She nodded. I could see her expression turn more serious.

"You look good," she said. "I've really been worried about you. Mom, Charlie, and Seth have been too. You've had so much to handle. I hate not being here. I miss you." By the end of that statement, she was crying and so was I.

"It's been so hard, Lee," I said, finally breaking down. "So hard." She pulled me into a tight hug and just let me cry.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked when I'd settled down.

"Whatever you want," I said. "I was going to take a few hours to clean the fridge before I did anything though. Something reeks in there. There's stuff still in there that people gave us after the funeral. We just haven't had the time to really clean it."

"We can knock that out," she said. "Then we'll go to lunch." I felt horrible having my sister, who I barely got to see anymore, help me clean the kitchen. But she talked and cracked jokes the entire time, and we were done before we knew it.

"Your hair looks great!" she said when I was finally dressed for the day and we were on our way to lunch. I'd had it in a ponytail all morning, but had finally styled it so we could go.

"Alice," I said. "I told you about her. She's so good. You'll probably meet everyone tonight. It's Wednesday. We're addicted to our get-togethers."

"I can't wait to put faces to all the names and stories," she said. "You sent me the pictures, but it's not the same as meeting them." We ordered lunch and it didn't take long for conversation to drift to Em and Jake's plans for a business. Like me, Leah thought it was a great idea.

"I think they'll be really successful," she said. "They've got great ideas, they know the business, and they work well together. They'll make a ton of money if they set it up right."

"I think so too," I agreed. "They're very serious."

"Do you think you'll move back to Forks, or here, someday?" I asked nonchalantly.

"As much as I love this job and all the people I've met, I'm gonna have to," she said. "I miss you guys so bad it fucking hurts."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said as I burst into tears. "I need you."

"You're such a crybaby now," she said, laughing, ignoring the fact that she was crying too. I didn't care about the tears. I missed my sister, and I wanted her back, for good.

* * *

><p>"There are other people here," I said to Leah and Jasper. "I think Esme and Jake are starting to think the worst."<p>

"Just talkin' shop," Jasper said with his trademark lazy grin.

"I'm learning a lot from this guy," Leah said. Today's Wednesday dinner was a cookout at Rose and Carlisle's. Everyone had been excited to meet Leah and I was relieved when she took so well to them all. When she was younger, Leah had been much more standoffish. Maybe I'd talked so much about the gang she felt like she knew them. Whatever the reason, I was glad. She'd talked a bit with everyone but she and Jasper had been talking for quite some time now. In passing by them, I heard them speak of survey and interview techniques, population sizes, demographics, and more.

"Cake time," Rose called as she rolled out a little cart. There was a huge cake with _Welcome, Leah_ written on it.

"Rose, you shouldn't have," Leah gushed. We gathered around as Rose cut the cake.

"It was nothing," Rose said. "I'm glad you're here; Bella talks about you all the time." Leah beamed at me. We all took our cake and settled in around the patio.

"Those puppies are entirely too cute," Leah said to Alice. They both looked over at Tempo and Fresco, who'd also been invited to dinner. They seemed to be debating whether they should continue playing with the soccer ball toy Rose had given them or follow Em, Edward, Jake, and Carlisle who'd abandoned them to come eat cake.

"Thanks," Alice said. "They're getting very spoiled though. They're popular little guys."

"How long are you here for?" Esme asked Leah. "I hope you don't have to go back east soon."

"We're in Washington all month," she said. "Visiting different tribes for the study. Still, I'm glad to be this close to home. I didn't know how much I missed everyone, until I was gone."

"My sister Vicky says the same thing," Rose said. "She doesn't like the east coast at all. She's in New York."

"It's very different," Leah agreed. "The pace of life, the people. I couldn't live there for a long period of time. But I guess that's what people from the east coast think when they move here. It's just not what I'm used to."

"Quit it, Bunyan!" Alice said suddenly. "If they keep eating, they'll be pooping all night, and I don't think you're gonna come and clean it up."

"Sorry, Tiny," Em muttered. He looked very chastened. She'd caught him trying to feed the puppies leftover food under the table.

"Bella, when you guys get a dog, you'll clearly have to be the bad cop," Alice said. Everyone laughed, including Em, because we all knew it would be true.

"It'll be the same for kids," I said. "I already know." Em just smiled at me, and we grinned at each other.

"It's hard to resist them though," Esme said. "They're so cute. Puppies or kids, I know I'll be a pushover."

"I won't," Jasper said. "It's about boundaries. Gotta let 'em know who's in charge."

"Can you imagine all of us with kids?" I asked. "I wonder whose will be most spoiled." Everyone immediately looked at Carlisle and fell out laughing.

"Guilty," he said. "I'm quite sure I'll give our children whatever they want, and pray that Rose keeps them from turning into monsters."

"Rose and Carlisle's kids will be total brats, walking around with their silver spoons and their money clips full of cash," Alice said as everyone howled with laughter.

"Esme and Jasper's kids will be calm and rational, trying to reason with the others," she added in a haughty voice. "And Bella and Emmett's will be stubborn as mules, running wild, knocking shit over." Everyone was absolutely doubled over laughing.

"Jake and Leah, I don't know you well enough to say, but I'm sure your kids will _love _to talk." This caused even more laughter because Jake talked more around the gang than I'd ever known him to, and Leah had been pretty chatty this evening herself.

"And you know we'll be having kids how?" Leah asked although she was grinning.

"Because we're not idiots," Rose said. "You're clearly supposed to be together, so hurry and come home, and get on with the relationship already."

"I knew you were my favorite, Rose," Jake said. Leah just smiled at him.

"And what of you and Edward's kids?" I asked Alice with a smirk. "I noticed you left yourselves out. Your kids will be perfect angels will they?"

"I can't imagine _what _the two of us would create," Edward said to another round of laughter.

"Their kids will be pushy and sneaky, and they'll start a band," Rose said as we all fell out laughing again. It was so perfect, sitting here like this with Leah and all my friends here. I looked over at Em; he was watching me and his face was the picture of serenity. What a far cry from last night.

"I hate to break up the party, but I should get back to the hotel," Leah said. "Our day starts pretty early tomorrow." Everyone groaned; I was particularly sad. I wanted her to stay with us, but her boss and the rest of their team members who'd made the trip were all at the hotel, and she said they needed tonight to prepare for the meetings.

"This was so much fun," she continued. "I'm glad I got to meet you all. I don't know when I'll see you again, but I hope it's soon."

"It might be sooner than you think," Jake said. "You never know." I noticed looks exchanged all around the gang; there were several snorts and stifled laughs. Clearly, we'd grown slaphappy as the night had worn on. Maybe it was time to go.

"Ready, babe?" Em asked. I nodded. He started yawning almost as soon as we were in the car. Once we got home, he fell asleep almost immediately. I wasn't long behind him.

* * *

><p>Thursday, I was back at work. I met with different members of the staff to really hammer out their job responsibilities, and I made very good headway on the procedure manual. I was on such a roll that I ended up staying until almost seven and that's when I received a surprising call.<p>

"Hey, Bella. It's Edward."

"Hey, Edward. What's up?"

"I think you might need to come get Emmett," he said. His tone was very serious, and I could hear the undertones of concern. It was_ just _like when Jake called me on Tuesday.

"What happened?" I asked. I was already shutting down my computer and pulling out my keys.

"He came over here after work. We went and got something to eat, and he was fine. But about twenty minutes ago, he got a phone call. He went onto the deck to take it, and he's been out there ever since. He's not on the phone anymore, he's just staring off into space. I called his name a few times, but he just sits there."

"I'm on my way, Edward. Thanks for calling." The whole drive there, I thought about what the problem might be. I had no idea. I was very concerned about this pattern that was developing of Em freezing up or shutting down. What if he did that while he was driving or something? I soon arrived. Edward opened the door when he saw me pull up.

"I kind of feel bad for calling you now," Edward said. "He's not hurting anything, he's just sitting there."

"That's not normal though; I'm glad you called," I replied.

"He's out back, you'll see." I followed him and his two little shadows to their family room. Through the doors to the deck, I could see Em, sitting on the edge of one of the chairs, elbows on his knees, staring into the forest. I slowly walked over and pulled a chair directly in front of him and sat facing him. The movement seemed to jar him from his thoughts, but he still didn't move.

"Hey," I said loudly and a little too cheerfully. "What's going on?" His eyes widened a bit, and he blinked a few times. He looked around as if remembering where he was. His cell phone was sitting on the table in front of him.

"Hey," he said. "Wow. I have no idea how long I've been out here."

"Edward said about twenty minutes, then it took me another twenty to get here. He called me because he got worried about you. What happened?"

"Vera called," he said. Now I understood what had shaken him. Vera was his Dad's girlfriend. First Jane, now his Dad. His family was_ obviously_ causing him more consternation than he was letting on.

"Is everything okay with your Dad?" I asked.

"Did I ever tell you that Vera's from Seattle?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Well, she is," he continued. "All her family is still here, and she told me she was visiting soon."

"She's here now, with him?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's here," he whispered, looking off into the distance again. I probably should have been more surprised, but after Jane's sudden appearance earlier in the week, nothing with his family shocked me anymore.

"Do they want to see you?" I asked. "Is that what upset you?"

"I'm not upset!" he said, a little loudly. "I mean, I asked her to visit sometime. I dunno, it just shocked me when she called and said he's here. To think of him so close. I haven't seen him in years."

"Do you want to see him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. But..." He stared at me, again with the wide eyes, and I pulled one of his hands into both of mine.

"I'll go with you if you want," I said.

"I want," he said quickly. "I'm sorry there's so much shit with my family lately."

"I don't know," I said, smiling. "You've certainly seen all the crazy my family has to offer."

"Damn right about that," he said, finally giving me a smile. I could see the fear in his eyes though. If anyone should be nervous, it should be Steve, Em's Dad. He had so much to answer for, not that Em was the type to drag him over the coals or anything.

"So when?" I asked.

"Vera said her family's having a picnic Saturday and that's where she wants us all to meet." I hardly thought that a big family gathering was a good way for Em and his Dad to see each other again for the first time, but it wasn't actually any of my business. All I had to do was show up and be there for Em, which I was perfectly capable of doing.

"Saturday it is then," I replied. I went and sat on his lap, and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you for being okay about all this," he said.

"I'm awesome, remember?"

"You are," he agreed, laughing. I took a deep breath and let it out to gather my nerve. Because in a minute or so, he wasn't going to be so happy with me. I got off of his lap and returned to the chair across from him.

"Please remember that I'm awesome when I say what I'm about to say." He raised his eyebrows and looked at me warily.

"I understand that you don't want to go to a therapist, and I can't make you go," I said. His expression turned from wary to mad.

"But when we leave here tonight, we're going to a doctor. A regular doctor. This is twice this week now that someone has called me saying that you've basically gone into shock. That's not normal, and I'm not taking any chances."

"I'm not going," he spat. He narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms.

"This is not up for discussion," I replied. "I don't care if I have to get Edward, Jake, Jasper, and Carlisle to tie you to the hood of my car, you're going. We probably should have gone on Tuesday."

"You can't make me go!" he shouted. "There's nothing wrong with me! I got surprised that's all."

"People get surprised all the time, and their bodies don't shut down for almost an hour. You're going."

"I. AM. NOT!" he screamed. "There's nothing wrong with me!" He was shaking and glaring at me, but I didn't care.

"Bunyan, don't make us call an ambulance," Alice said suddenly. She wore a fierce expression. She'd apparently just arrived from work. She and Edward were both standing on the deck now.

"Emmett, I didn't know this had happened before," Edward said. "That's not good, man. You need to see a doctor."

"There is nothing wrong with me," he repeated not quite as loudly this time, his face was turning bright red.

"There's an urgent care place two blocks from here," Alice said. "It's there or the emergency room, Emmett. Those are your options. We are _not _kidding here." The fact that Alice used his real name this time, and not her nickname for him, seemed to get through to him that we all meant business.

"Urgent care," he mumbled after several minutes of trying to stare us all down.

I had never been more thankful for knowing Alice and Edward in my life. They drove us there and waited with me the whole time. We made it to the urgent care center before closing, and Em was the last person they saw. I talked more than Em would, briefly giving the doctor the background on how he'd "shut down" twice this week; I also told the doctor about his brother's death, his weight loss, and his recent return to work.

During the time when Em was with the doctor by himself, I called and left a message with his regular doctor. I figured it wouldn't hurt to leave a message now and call again in the morning when the office opened. I also called Jake and told him what happened and that Em wouldn't be in the rest of the week. Alice was busy on the phone as well, no doubt calling the rest of the gang.

After tests, the doctor said that overall, Em was okay. He did note that Em's test results indicated that he was anemic and dehydrated, and he talked about the physical impact that stress can have on the body. He felt that the two incidents this week were his body's reaction to heightened stress levels and high anxiety. He urged us to make an appointment with his regular doctor and recommended iron pills, as well as plenty of fluids including Gatorade, until we were able to see his regular doctor.

By the time we got home and walked in the door, Esme, Jasper, Rose, and Carlisle were already ringing the buzzer to be let in. Unsurprisingly, Jake and Leah showed up not long after the others. Over the course of the evening, Em had gone from surly to angry, resigned to sad, to where he stood now, pitiful. He drank a glass of Gatorade as he somberly told the others that he was fine, just tired. I followed him into the bedroom while the others quietly chatted in the living room.

"I know it's been a long day, and you probably hate me," I said. "But I love you and I want you to stick around. That's the only reason I pushed. I'm going to ask Jasper if he'll talk with you. I hope you'll talk to him, it can't hurt." He nodded. We kept a pair of chairs over by the window, and he went and sat in one of them without any fuss at all.

"I don't hate you," he said sadly. "You're all I've got, babe."

I could deal with angry Emmett, I could deal with know-it-all Emmett. I had _never _been able to handle sad Emmett very well. I stood outside the bedroom door and sobbed quietly. Had I made too big a deal out of this? Had I humiliated him? Emasculated him? I didn't think so, and it wasn't my intent. But seeing him like that, I truly felt like shit. When I'd finally collected myself, I walked into the living room.

"...not to tell you about the party until now," Rose was saying to Leah. "We know he's stressed about that too."

"What party?" I asked wearily. I was exhausted. I was pretty sure I looked as tired as I felt.

"Nobody said party," Leah said, running over and pulling me into a crushing hug. "You're getting just as rundown as he is."

"Oh," was my only reply. I'd already forgotten what I'd heard when I walked into the room.

"And don't go blaming yourself." Leah was a master at reading my moods. "It is not normal to just blank out for long periods of time. He should have seen a doctor long ago. It's sad that it had to come to this. But you did the right thing." She led me over to sit on one of the barstools at the counter.

"Jasper," I called out. He walked right over to me.

"Could you go talk to him? I told him I would ask you." He nodded and walked toward the bedroom, with a very determined look on his face.

"Bella," Jake said. "I'm _so_ sorry I didn't make him go to a doctor on Tuesday."

"Nobody can make him do anything," I said. "You know that. This is ..." I was interrupted by my cell phone. It was Em's regular doctor. I was stunned that he'd called so quickly. I told him what had happened. He asked if Em had fainted or collapsed, I told him no, and explained what the urgent care doctor had said and done. He said he wanted to see Em first thing in the morning.

"That was Em's doctor," I told everyone. They were all looking at me with very sad expressions, which made me quite self-conscious. "He wants to see him at nine tomorrow morning."

"I'm glad to hear that," Alice said. "He can run more tests and stuff."

"I'll come with you," Esme said to me. "I know you didn't ask, but I think you've been trying to do too much on your own. We all have each other now. We're good for more than Wednesday dinners, you know."

"Thanks, Esme," I said. "I'd really like that."

"I think I'll come too," Rose said. "I don't work until tomorrow afternoon, and I have a few words for Emmett." Rose and Emmett had become very good friends, and I was sure that she had a few well-chosen words for him that could be said in a way that only she could say them.

"Thanks, Rose," I replied. Leah put a plate of food and a glass of juice in front of me and gave me a look that told me I'd better eat or else. So I did.

"Jake, what _did _happen on Tuesday?" Alice asked.

"I didn't know it at the time, but his brother's headstone came in." Everyone in the room groaned. "His mom called to tell him I guess. He hung up the phone, put it on the desk, and stared into space. We kept calling his name, no reply. We shook him a little. No response. We took his pulse just to make sure he was okay. We waved some smelling salts under his nose, and he started blinking and talking again. We took his blood pressure and his temperature, he seemed fine. I called Bella to take him home. By the time she got there, he was back to normal."

"Jane's in Seattle again," I said. "He wanted to go to the cemetery, and she met us there. He didn't sleep well at all that night."

"Then he got the phone call today at our house," Edward said. "Pretty much the same thing that Jake described happened, only I didn't do all the medical stuff."

"It was his Dad this time, or his Dad's girlfriend," I said. "They're in Seattle too." Leah threw me a look, pointed to my plate, and I kept eating.

"I've never heard him talk about his dad," Esme said.

"He hasn't been around much," I said. "I've never met him before."

"How long have his parents been divorced?" Rose asked.

"They're not divorced yet," Jake said, "but he's been gone since they were little kids." There were gasps and mutterings all around the room.

"He calls Em a few times a year," I said.

"I bet Emmett feels like he's got to keep them all happy," Edward said.

"I can't believe his dad just showed up and wants a relationship, just like that," Alice said.

"I kind of get the feeling that he's nervous too," I said. "I think this meeting was just supposed to be a start."

"That's still a pretty big deal though," Carlisle said.

"I'm not Jasper and I certainly don't know all that he knows," Rose said. "But I think that Emmett had finally started moving past his brother's death and then, boom, the headstone comes, and it all just smacks him right in the face again."

"And his brother's picture is on the headstone," I said. Alice tsked and shook her head.

"I never said this to Em," I said. "But I can't believe Jane called him _at work_ to tell him about the headstone in the first place. It's not like it was going anywhere."

"I thought the same thing," Leah said. "Jane is the definition of misery loves company."

"From the one time I had the pleasure of meeting her," Esme said, "I'd have to agree."

"Me too," Alice said with a roll of her eyes.

"When did you meet her?" Rose asked. They told the story of their encounter with Jane the Monday after the weekend of the sale where we'd all met. Everyone cracked up laughing at the part about Alice threatening to call a police friend on Jane.

"Alice, you are a woman after my own heart," Leah said, still laughing. Alice didn't laugh though, she was looking at me and she looked near tears.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said, jumping up and running over to me. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have tried to stop Emmett from seeing a therapist; this could have all been avoided." She threw her arms around me. I managed to somehow escape her grasp.

"First of all, it's not like he's dying," I said. "And it's certainly not your fault. Personally, I think his body's trying to get back... in balance. He's lost about twenty pounds since his brother died, he barely ate at all for weeks after he found out. He's only just put some of it back on. But he's still not back to where he was."

"He's lost that much?" Edward asked, his mouth agape. Carlisle looked alarmed as well.

"I think he's lost more than that, actually," Jake said. "He's kind of lean and muscular now. Before, he was only muscular." Leah and I laughed a little, but that was true.

"And Alice, no therapist would have known that he was iron deficient and dehydrated. I should have insisted that he see a doctor weeks ago, but it's been all I can do to try to keep his spirits up. This whole thing has been tough to deal with, and it's not like there's an instruction book." I started crying again, and all the girls gathered around and talked to me and held me.

"Why did I have to take this job?" Leah cried. "I should have been here!"

"Don't blame yourself," I said, tears still falling. "It's your dream job, and you're doing important work. There's only one person to blame for_ all _of this, and he's maggot food right now."

"He was _such_ an asshole," Leah agreed.

"Okay, look," Jake said. "I know you two hated Felix, with good reason. But let's not start the bashing okay? He's dead and gone, and I don't like to speak ill of the dead. Leave him be."

"Look what he did to my leg, Lee," I said, still sniffling, completely ignoring Jake. I showed her the scratch on my calf and knot on my knee. I told the whole story of what happened at the cemetery. By the time I was finished, everyone, even Leah, was screeching with laughter. My feelings should have been hurt I guess, but it was actually a pretty funny story.

"Bella," Jasper called suddenly. The gang all got quiet again as I walked back into the bedroom. Jasper and Em were sitting across from each other in the chairs. I dragged over a footstool and sat next to Em. He looked defeated.

"I won't reveal everything we discussed," Jasper said. "But Emmett did share some of his anxieties. I reminded him that he's still grievin', and that he has a strong support system of friends at his disposal. He needs to use it, especially when he gets anxious or overwhelmed." He gave Em a pointed look, and Em nodded.

"I also recommended that Emmett talk to a professional. He refuses. But, he's agreed to talk with me about how he's copin'. We agreed on Thursdays, from seven to eight, after work for the next four weeks. You don't need to remind him; I'll make sure he meets me."

"That's great," I said, looking between them. Em gave a weak smile.

"Jasper, we have to pay you," I said.

"As I keep tellin' y'all, I am _not _a clinical psychologist, so I can't accept payment. However, I do accept food donations, particularly your lasagna." Em laughed a little next me. There was no energy behind it.

"Done," I replied, smiling.

"And there's one more thing, and I think you'll agree with me here," Jasper said. "I told him to get his parents together while they're here and hash all their shit out. If ya ask me, they're at the root of these episodes."

"_Hash all their shit out_," I repeated. "What sound professional advice." We both laughed.

"I'll tell everybody you turned in, okay?" I said to Em quietly as Jasper walked to the door. Em nodded and practically ran to the bed.

"Thanks, Jasper," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," Jasper replied. "We're all here for ya."

"Thank you, Jasper," I said as we walked out of the room. "I know I joke a lot, but you don't know how thankful I am to know you." He simply nodded, and we walked out to the others.

"We've gotta get back to Tempo and Fresco," Alice said as she hugged me goodbye. "I'm sure they've left a few surprises for us by now." Edward gave me a hug as well.

"I can't thank you both enough for getting him to go to the doctor tonight, and for going. I'm already making Jasper food as payment, do you have any requests?"

"Lasagna," they replied together as everyone laughed.

"Done," I said as they walked out the door.

"I hate to leave, but I need to get back to the hotel," Leah said. "If that big doofus gives you anymore problems, let me know." Big doofus was one of _many _"affectionate" names she had for Em. He had quite a few for her as well.

"Okay," I replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, as she hugged me. "Take care of yourself. You're important to a lot of people, and I'm at the top of the list."

"I'll stop by tomorrow after work," Jake said when he hugged me. "Hang in there with him. He needs you."

Rose and Carlisle, and Esme and Jasper, all left soon thereafter, and I headed to the sanctuary that was my library. I sat on the chaise lounge, in the dark, and stared out of the window. I thought back over the day and the week. Even though Em had been doing so much better, I'd been silly to think he was even close to being back to normal, whatever that was. Hopefully, his talks with Jasper would help him work out his anxieties. I knew that Jasper would know the important questions to ask, and he'd ask them in a way that would get Em talking. I thought it might be a good idea to make a doctor's appointment for me too; I hadn't been taking very good care of myself either. I'd do that in the morning.

* * *

><p>"I told you he was <em>not<em> ready to go back to work!" Jane said testily as she pushed past me into the condo. She ran right over to Em, who was sitting on the couch.

"Congratulations, you were right," I replied to her back.

"Hi, Waylon," I said. "Come in."

"Twice in one week," he said awkwardly.

"I know," I replied, not knowing what else to say. "Help yourself." I pointed to the trays of veggies, fruit, and cheese and crackers that were sitting on the counter.

While waiting for Em at the doctor's office this morning, I'd taken it upon myself to call Vera and Jane and invite them, and Steve and Waylon, to dinner. Em finally admitted to me, like Jasper said, that his parents being in town at the same time was seriously stressing him out. We both felt that we should ask them over today to meet and talk; there was no point in dragging it out. I told him I'd make the calls, and he happily turned over their phone numbers. I gave them both very brief accountings of what had happened to Em this week.

Jane had been livid that I hadn't told her about either episode and had already berated me for "allowing" Em to go back to work so quickly and for being too preoccupied with my life to take care of her son. Vera, on the other hand, said she felt horrible for what happened to Em and that she and his Dad both had worried that his sudden appearance in Em's life might be overwhelming. She said that Steve was very amenable to a meeting with Jane because it was a part of his recovery. I think he was doing one of those twelve-step programs now that he was out of rehab. Everyone agreed to come to dinner tonight.

Em's doctor pretty much echoed what the urgent care doctor said, but he ran many more tests and gave us more detailed instructions regarding Em's diet. After grilling Em about what he'd been eating lately and when, he pointed out that Em simply was not eating enough for a man of his size who engaged in the amount of activity that he did. To me, it seemed like he ate all the time, but I wasn't with him constantly during the week, and his guilty expression at the doctor's words told me that he wasn't eating like he should.

I had a feeling that the only times he'd really eaten well over the last few months were when the gang was together, and while we were together quite often, we weren't together three meals a day. And because of our crazy schedules, he and I didn't always eat meals together either. Not for the first time, I shuddered to think how much worse off he'd have been had we never met the gang. Well, now that I was done with Aro, there was about to be _a lot _more structure in our home life.

"I thought Esme's mama was a piece of work," Jasper whispered to me. "She's got nothin' on this one. Damn!"

"And you saw that in just a few minutes," I replied. "I've been dealing with it for six years."

We'd asked Jasper to stay in case the meeting got out of hand. The gang had been in and out all day, helping us prepare. Em had been a little more upbeat this morning, and had listened quietly as both Esme and Rose talked to him about not keeping so much stress locked inside. Esme and Rose also went grocery shopping for me while Em and I straightened up the house.

When Rose went to work, Edward came over and helped me make the snack trays and kept Em talking and distracted. Carlisle brought over some bottles of wine and a box of desserts from the same bakery Rose got Leah's cake. After she finished with her last client, Alice brought me a very simple but nice dress to wear and she quickly styled my hair. When it was time for dinner, everyone but Jasper went over to Esme's and told us to call us if we needed them. Soon, the buzzer sounded again, and I was opening the door for Vera and Steve.

"I'm Bella," I said. "Please come in."

"I'm Vera," she said. "Very nice to meet you." I thought Vera was very pretty; she was tall and stout with long jet black hair and green eyes. She was basically the opposite of Jane who was tiny and blond.

"Bella," Steve said. "At long last." I could only nod as he hugged me because I was speechless. He looked_ just _like Em with the same kind blue eyes. Steve's hair and close-cut beard were a salt-and-pepper mix. His face was weathered and lined, but that was to be expected considering the hard life he'd led. Given the seriousness of the situation, I probably shouldn't say so but he was _hot._ If that's what I had to look forward to...

"Dad," Em gasped from behind me.

"Emmett," Steve said as they grabbed each other and hugged.

I closed the door and led Vera inside where I introduced her to Jasper and Waylon. Vera walked over to Jane on her own.

"Hello, Jane. I'm Vera." She seemed like a pleasant woman, but she also seemed like she wasn't one to be crossed.

"Hello, Vera," Jane said, though it looked like it pained her. Jane and Steve had not spoken yet, but he was crying and it wasn't likely to happen right now. I looked to Jasper, and he gave me a little nod. He said earlier it might be best if I talked about why we were here since I'd made the call. I was glad he was here.

Em and Steve were both openly sobbing, and I grabbed Em by the elbow and led them both to seats in the living room before they collapsed or anything. Esme had wisely placed boxes of tissues all around, and I handed several tissues to both men. I had only ever seen Em like this one other time: at the funeral.

"If we could all have a seat," I said. I went and stood behind the chair Em was sitting in, Vera went and sat next to Steve and rubbed his back, and Jane sat by Waylon, close enough to indicate that they were indeed more than friends. Jasper sat away from the group at the dining room table, but within earshot. Em and Steve were both a little calmer now, but they still were wiping their eyes with the tissues. I put my hand on Em's shoulder, and he grabbed it almost immediately.

"I'd like to thank you for coming," I started. "I know it was short notice, but it's important." All eyes were on me, and Em pulled my hand toward him. I got the feeling that he wanted me closer to him, so I squeezed next to him in the chair. He immediately wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It's been about three months since Felix died," I continued, "and it's been hard on everyone. Time had started to heal some of the wounds, but this week was a little much for Em." I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"We've been together for six years, and I've never known Em to freeze up or shut down like he did this week," I said. I felt him cringe a little next to me. "Both episodes seem related to you both being here in Seattle." I looked pointedly at Jane and then at Steve. Jane instantly bristled, and Steve dropped his head.

"Of course, I'm sure the shock of the headstone coming in was a lot to handle too. But it's pretty clear that Em is... stressed... about how he should handle you... his own parents," I said.

"We've seen two doctors, and we can work on getting him physically healthy again. But we're here about the emotional side of things. How he feels, and how you make him feel. We've been lucky enough to become friends with Jasper, and we asked him to be here today. He's about a semester away from completing his doctorate in psychology, and he's been very helpful with all of this." Everyone turned and looked at Jasper, and he actually looked embarrassed.

"So what I'm leading up to is this." I took a deep breath and looked around. "I know there's a lot of hurt here, and there's going to be a lot of blame passed around, but the healing needs to start today. I can't have Em so stressed out over his own parents that every time you call him, I've gotta worry about whether he's going to shut down or have a panic attack. I love him with all of my heart. We're going to get married someday and have a family. I'm not, we're not, going to live a life where we have to tell our kids that their grandparents can't be in the same room together, or set up schedules for which of you sees the kids when." I was crying now, and Em handed_ me _a tissue.

"Personally, I think that Em has been fairer to you than either of you deserve. And it pisses me off that he's the one suffering when all he's ever done is bend over backwards to be there for the both of you. Steve, I don't know the circumstances, but I do know that you left. And I can't imagine how I would feel, or how my kids would feel, if Em just up and left us and only came around when he felt like it. That might sound harsh but it's the truth." He nodded. Jane had the audacity to get a snotty little self-righteous look on her face. That just pushed me forward.

"And Jane, you've been there for Em every day of his life. But for you, being there seems to mean finding fault, and blaming, and insulting, and criticizing. I've been with him long enough to know what I'm talking about. With you, it seems to be ninety percent blame and ten percent praise. That's not right, and you know it. Em's a good guy, a hard worker, he lives right. He has _never_ deserved how you treat him." Jane let out a loud sob then and Waylon attempted to comfort her.

"So, like I said, I didn't ask you here to blame you or point fingers." Em rubbed my arm and kissed the top of my head. "But I felt like that had to be said, and Em loves you too much to say those things. We want you all in our lives in the future, but not like this. Not where Em's so stressed out by you two that it's making him physically ill." I caught Jasper's eye, and he gave me a very subtle thumbs up.

"Not trying to run the show here," I said as everyone but Steve and Jane chuckled, "but I think that we should leave the three of you to talk. The walls are pretty thick here so you can scream and yell all you want, you can break plates and glasses, do whatever, just please talk. Because this... like it is... it's not working."

"Thanks, babe," Em said, his eyes watery again. "So much." I threw my arms around him, and he hugged me tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

"It's such a nice day," Vera said, standing up from her seat. "I think the rest of us oughta be just fine out there on the balcony."

"I agree," Waylon said. "We'll take some of these snacks, and we'll be right outside." He and Vera both grabbed some of the trays of food and walked out onto the balcony. Jasper got a bag in the kitchen and tossed in some bottles of water and soda and cups, and I quickly grabbed a few of the napkins, plates, and utensils that were sitting out.

Vera started talking as soon as I slid the door to the balcony shut.

"You were _great_," she said, pulling me into a hug like I was her own daughter.

"Thanks," I said as I felt myself succumbing to tears again.

"You were, Bella," Waylon agreed. "I was very nervous about coming here. I thought it might be a dump on Jane session. But you are very right, they're all involved and they need to work it out."

"Didn't need me at all," Jasper said with a grin.

"I'm just tired of this," I said as I wiped the tears away. "I guess it was kind of okay to go along with it all when nobody was getting hurt, but those episodes this week really shook me up. Em too."

"If you don't mind me asking," Waylon said as we made our plates. "How old are you, Bella? You look so young, but you are clearly wise beyond your years." Vera nodded and smiled at me.

"I'm twenty-six," I replied. "My mother and both my grandmothers always said I had an 'old soul'."

"That soul's 'bout to get older on Tuesday," Jasper said with a devilish grin. I gave him a one-fingered salute under the table and everyone laughed.

"Well, Happy Early Birthday," Vera said.

"Thanks," I replied. I could feel my face flushing. I really hated celebrating my birthday. If I didn't owe Jasper so much right now, I'd get him for bringing it up.

"I think what you did so well," Jasper said, thankfully getting back on topic, "was lay out the future. What's the family gonna be like when there's kids involved? It's not healthy now; it'd only be worse then."

"Exactly," Waylon said. "I have a fairly large family and everyone doesn't get along all the time, but I've never seen anything like this. I think Jane might have had a breakdown before long; she's lived with the negative feelings from that marriage for years."

"I think Steve has wanted to go back and get more involved so many times," Vera said, "but just didn't know how. Maybe he was ashamed, so he just did what he knew, stayed away. He knows he has a lot to answer for."

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's doing well," she said. "I think he gets now that I love him, but I'm not dealing with the drinking. I had to put my foot down. I think he'll be even better though when we move back here, especially if he can have a relationship with Emmett."

"So you're definitely moving back?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I only moved to Vegas because my son went to college and I was bored. A friend had moved there and gotten a job, and she told me she could get me on too. I'd never left Seattle; I was a little tired of my family, so it seemed like a fun thing to do. That was five years ago, and it's just time. We have some friends there, but nothing to really keep us there."

"Do you think Jane will move here with you?" I asked Waylon.

"I think so," he said. "Emmett's the only family she has left, and I know she's tired of taking care of that house. She could retire at any time. I think it would be for the best. And like Vera said, if she can have a better relationship with Emmett, that would be great." We ate and chatted a little more, and I felt a little better.

"So Jasper," Waylon said. "Do you really think these episodes Emmett had are psychological in nature?"

"Definitely," he replied. "He had a physical reaction, but I think the cause was entirely psychological. Like a lot of us men, Emmett holds so much in, and he's got a lot goin' on right now. I think his parents both showin' up like that, plus the headstone comin' in, was just too much. He shut down. People underestimate what the mind will do to protect itself." We all stared at Jasper as we pondered what he'd said. Vera was the first to speak again after several moments of silence.

"Bella," she said. "Did I see a Greenie's Restaurant bag in the kitchen?"

"Yes," I replied. "I go there all the time."

"That's my family's restaurant," she said.

"No way!" I said.

"Yep," she said. "My sister Lauren is the manager. Most everybody that works there is in the family."

"I know Lauren," I said. "I call her when we have a catering order. I work at the Seattle Humanities Initiative, right across the street from it." I laughed and shook my head; Vera did the same.

"What's funny?" Waylon asked.

"Everything with us is so fated and interrelated," I said. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I'm a science and numbers kinda guy," he said, "but I've seen enough these last few months to know that some things are just meant to be." For close to an hour, we told them how we'd all met, and Vera and Waylon told us about their families as well. We were laughing and talking when the door slid open and a sheepish-looking Em appeared.

"Uh... I think we're ready to start dinner now," he said. His voice was hoarse, his face was flushed, but he was smiling. We all stood up.

"Vera and Waylon," Em said. "I can't thank you enough for coming. This was... good. I'm glad my parents have both of you in their lives." They smiled at him.

"And Jasper," Em continued. "This is just more that I owe you for. Thanks, man."

"No problem," he said, with his signature grin. They walked inside, but Em held me back and shut the door again. He sat in a chair and pulled me in front of him so we were closer to eye level.

"I put the bread in the oven and got my parents started on the salad," he said.

"Are they okay? Are you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Some things were said, it got ugly, but it's a really good start." He seemed less stressed and more at peace already.

"Good," I replied. I turned to walk to the door, but he pulled me back.

"I just have to tell you that you are _fucking_ incredible," he said. His eyes burned into mine as he said it.

"I already know that," I said as I smiled widely at him.

"I'm gonna marry you someday, you know," he replied. "Sooner than you think." I shrugged nonchalantly to tease him, though I got quite a warm feeling inside.

"So do it," I said.

"I will," he replied. The kiss he gave me was quick, but filled with emotion.

"I will," he repeated with fervor when he released me. We walked inside where there was a surprising amount of chatter going on. I felt like dealing with Em's family had taken over my life, but he would have done the same for me in a second. And the thing was, his family_ was_ my family. I had no idea how I was going to fit all these new people in my life, but I knew there was space. I'd made room for the gang, and I'd grown to need them desperately. I'd just have to carve out a little more space for this new crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I must say, this wasn't how I envisioned this chapter long ago **_**at all**_**, but I do what the characters tell me. I quite enjoyed how it turned out though.**

**Jasper's up next. Thanks for reading, as always, and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**A/N: Hope this note finds everyone well! **

**The year is going by entirely too fast for my liking...**

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta ExquisiteEdward, **

**who is equal parts talented, hilarious, and insane ;0)**

* * *

><p><strong>(fanfiction net, Chapter 17)<strong>

**Chapter 15: Determining**

**JPOV **

Done. In my program, that was a dirty word. Everywhere I went at school, people told me that I couldn't and wouldn't get done in time. Yet, for what I wanted to achieve, I was just that. Done. I'd spent the summer writin' like a madman, and tyin' up loose ends for my research and dissertation. But a few weeks ago, I'd reached an acceptable end point, acceptable to me anyway. It remained to be seen how my professors would feel.

Still, my academic career wouldn't be complete without a ridiculous amount of meetings to schedule, in particular, the all-important final exam defense and presentation. I still had a few more seminars to do; and there were applications to file - in an exact manner on a precise schedule - before I would finally get my piece of paper and those initials after my name. But, the end of my academic career was so close I could almost touch it, and that felt good.

So lately, I'd had a little more time on my hands, time which got me to thinkin' about my future. First, I'd have to get a job. I had some really good offers and earlier in the week, I'd had my third phone interview for the position I thought was gonna be _the _one. The company was in Houston, which was a little over an hour from home. There was nothin' in the job that I couldn't do online, and they didn't seem opposed to me workin' from home... in Seattle. And if I had to come in to the office once in a while, I could also see my family cuz they were so close. For me, it was a dream situation, and it was close to reality.

I was pulled from my thoughts by my phone. It was a text from Edward, in reply to a message I'd sent the guys a few minutes ago.

**em is with me. 5 ok. we know bar. c u there. **

My phone rang seconds after I'd typed my reply. I knew it would be Carlisle; he wasn't a fan of textin'.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Carlisle whispered. "I'll be there."

"Everything okay?"

"Rose is driving me fucking crazy. She..."

"_Didn't I ask you to move that crib upstairs?_" I heard Rose shout suddenly.

"I told you I'll fucking move it!" Carlisle yelled back.

"_Is it too heavy for you? Should I do it?_" Rose asked sarcastically.

"I'm taking the boxes outside_ like you told me._ I only have two hands!"

"_If your uncle was coming to stay, you'd have me scrubbing the floors with a toothbrush. But it's my family, and you don't give a shit!_"

"Do you not see me on the goddamn phone?" Carlisle asked. I couldn't hear her reply.

"Sorry," Carlisle said. "As you can see, I need to get the hell out of here. I'll be there."

"Okay," I answered. "See if you can ride with Emmett and Edward. Sounds like you need a drink." He laughed as I hung up the phone. The surprise party was next Saturday, a week from today, and Edward's family and some of Rose's would be here Monday. It seemed that Rose was serious about the last-minute preparations.

That little exchange reminded me of why I'd asked the guys to meet me in the first place. In addition to my future career, I'd also given much thought to my future with Esme. I knew that I wanted her to be my wife, if she'd have me.

But as ready as I felt, I didn't want to be responsible for pushin' her into somethin' she would regret. This whole relationship deal was new for me, and I never thought it would fuck with my head like it had. Esme factored into most all of my thoughts and decisions. I never knew love, a relationship, would dominate my life like this. I needed some perspective. My phone rang again, and I knew who it was.

"What is it this time?" I asked, with a huge grin on my face. "They do have water here; you don't need to bring any."

"I can't wait to get up there and sock you right in that smart mouth," Mama said, laughin'. "Since you asked, my question _this time_ is do we need to bring umbrellas?" She and my aunt had been callin' all week, askin' stuff just like this.

"I keep tellin' y'all it doesn't rain here as much as people think," I replied.

"It was a yes or no question," she said.

"No, don't bring 'em. I'll make sure I have enough for everybody," I said. I was absolutely _not_ gonna run out and buy umbrellas just for their visit. If they got wet the five days they were here, then they'd just get wet.

"Good," she said. "Also, we got two more coming. Nan and Carmen." Nan was my grandmother on my father's side. Carmen was my niece Maria's mother. Why they needed to come was a mystery to me.

"You can't just bring all these folk. Emmett is ..."

"I e-mailed him. He said it was fine!" she said. "Will we be able to barbeque someplace? We wanna do a big dinner for everybody."

"We've got a barbeque here that anybody can use, but I'm sure Edward or Carlisle would let us have it at their house. I'll ask 'em."

"Perfect," she said happily. "Bye!" So now, eleven members of my family were comin': my parents, my brother Liam and his wife, my baby brother Riley and his girlfriend, two of my aunts, Nan, Maria, and Carmen. Seattle was a great place and all, but not a one of them would have ever come here of their own accord. I was just home in February, and I'd talked to all of 'em since then, so it was awfully strange to me that everybody was so anxious to use their vacations to come up here now.

I gave Emmett a head count of eight when he first told us about the party. I _never_ thought they'd all come, plus more. I knew exactly who to call to get to the bottom of this.

"Uncle Jazzy!" Maria screamed.

"Ria!" I screamed back. She giggled, like I knew she would. That little girl was as much my baby as Liam's; always had been. I loved her to pieces.

"I can't wait to see you!" she said. "You have to take me to the Space Needle, the Fish Market, the Aquarium, and ..."

"If we do all that, when will I see everybody else?" I asked.

"Mostly you just need to see me," she said. I heard Riley laugh in the background.

"What'd you get on that math test?" I asked. She'd just gone back to school a few weeks ago, but she was a good student and everyone felt it would be okay for her to miss a few days for the trip.

"Ninety-five!" she said proudly.

"Excellent!" I replied.

"Stop!" she yelled suddenly, clearly not to me. "Give it back!"

"Bye, Uncle Jazzy," she said quickly.

"Well, you shouldn'ta answered my phone," Riley said. He took his phone from her.

"Stop messin' with my baby," I said to him.

"Baby my ass," he replied. "Kid gets more phone calls than I do."

"Where's everybody else?" I asked. Riley would never let anything happen to Maria, but he was usually the last resort for babysittin' duty.

"Everybody's out, last-minute shoppin' for the big trip." That would explain it then. Maria would have slowed them down; she wanted everything she saw. "Mama even dragged Dad. He was _not _happy."

"What the hell is goin' on?" I asked. "She just told me Nan and Carmen are comin'. Why? It's not like it's been that long since they saw me."

"It ain't you, man," he said. "It's the heiress." He laughed at his own joke.

"Who?" I asked, confused, until it hit me that he meant Esme. "Don't call her that," I replied, but I couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"You act like it ain't the truth," he said seriously. "Have you Googled her? Do you know what her family's worth? They're on the fuckin' richest families in America list."

"Get the hell outta here," I replied.

"Are you at a computer?" he asked. "Look it up right now." He told me what to search for, and I did what he said. My mouth fell open when I realized that he was right.

_**Platt. **__5 relatives. Combined net worth: 2.5 billion. It was Robert Platt, Sr., not Senator Robert Platt, Jr., who started Platt Commercial Real Estate many moons ago. Today, the Senator's daughter Helen heads up the family business; her brother Robert III is preoccupied with his duties overseas at Schweizer Bank Welt. Oh, and just when you thought the Platts didn't have enough money of their own, don't forget that Helen is married to Cross Continental Bank's George Tanner, whose family was profiled earlier in the list. And we wonder how the rich get richer._

"You seriously never Googled her?" he asked, laughin' openly.

"Not her family," I replied. "I looked up her old TV show, and she had a bio on there. I read that." And I'd looked up that Charles fucker, but that was it.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one," he said. "Anyway, everybody's convinced that she's got some kinda hold over you, and that you're gonna stay out there and never come back home, not even to visit. I mean, you've never been serious about a skirt before."

"So what, they're comin' to talk me into movin' back home?" I asked.

"If it comes to that," he said. "They just wanna see you in action and see how serious this thing is. Check her out in person. And Nan doesn't think she'll live long enough to see your wedding, so that's why she's comin'. They talked to her doctor to make sure she was healthy enough to fly and everything. This is all they've been talkin' about for weeks."

"See my wedding? I haven't even proposed yet!" I shouted.

"Yet?" he asked, in a smug tone.

"Yet," I replied with a long sigh. "She's it for me. She's the one."

"If you say so," he said. "I mean, for you to say that, she must be special."

"She is," I said.

"So is all her family gonna be there?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Except her father. He's not in her life at all."

"Well, this should be some party then," he chuckled. I could only shake my head.

"Look, I need to go. I gotta really watch this kid. She already tried to make herself some coffee. She's ten; she shouldn't be drinkin' that shit."

"All right," I replied. "See ya."

* * *

><p>"Is it really so serious?" Carlisle asked. Edward and Emmett were right behind him. I hadn't even heard 'em walk up. They all settled in around the table.<p>

"Seems like it," I replied, tryin' to remove whatever expression on my face had caused Carlisle's comment. "Thanks for comin'."

"Thank _you_," Edward and Carlisle said at the same time. Emmett just laughed.

"I love Taz," Edward continued. "Really, I do. But I've never seen her wound up like this. It's just my family; I don't see the big deal."

"On behalf of my marriage, thanks for getting me out of the house too," Carlisle said. "I was having_ very _ugly thoughts about my sweet lovely wife." We all laughed loudly. Rosalie and "sweet" were two words that should never be in the same sentence.

A waitress came to take our orders; we decided to get a couple of appetizer sampler platters.

"Interesting meeting place," Carlisle said, smilin'.

"I used to come here a lot," I replied.

"We used to come here after softball, way back when I used to play," Emmett said.

"I know I've been here too," Edward added. "But I can't remember when."

"Just needed a change of pace?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, somethin' like that," I said. The waitress brought our drinks, and I noticed that like me, Emmett wasn't drinking; he'd ordered juice.

"Designated driver?" I asked.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "And Bell's on my ass. No alcohol and no soda until I get _better_." She set up a rigid schedule for his meals and made sure he took all the vitamins the doctor suggested. Even though his words sounded bitter, the look on his face told his real feelings. Emmett looked quite content, almost happy, to be receivin' so much extra attention from Bella.

"You look a helluva lot better already," I said.

"I feel better," he said. "I didn't realize I was so rundown."

"How was that picnic with your dad and his girlfriend? Wasn't that today?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. It was... good." He smiled to himself. Carlisle and I looked to Edward who nodded his head. He and Emmett were very close; he was keepin' the pulse on Emmett's mood pretty well.

"What's Bella up to?" I asked.

"She's with Leah," Emmett said. "Is Esme at work?"

"Yeah. So everything's okay for the party?" I asked.

"It's good. Tiny and Esme are on top of it; they'll draft us all for duty come Friday night and Saturday. And I've been in touch with the caterers regarding the count."

"What's it up to now?" Carlisle asked.

"Seventy four," Emmett replied. "But that's including the babies."

"Damn," Edward said.

"Exactly," Emmett replied. "I told them to plan for eighty. Just in case. Now that she knows, Leah's bringing the people on her team, plus my mom's boyfriend is bringing a few people, and my dad's girlfriend is too. I think it's good everybody can meet each other, and there won't be so much stress down the line."

"And all the housing is taken care of?" Carlisle asked.

"It's good," Emmett said. My aunt had taken it upon herself to go online and find a hotel close to my place, and my family would all be stayin' there.

"And you wonder why you were stressed," I said. "The party, the proposal, your job, your plans for the new business,_ and_ your family."

"I know," Emmett said, lookin' down at the table. "Jake and Laurent thought it would be best for me to take a break from work for the next two weeks again. It'll be unpaid leave, but I think I need to take the time."

"I think so too," Edward said. "And you can really start outlining the business plans while you're off." Emmett nodded. Our food was brought to the table. It all looked so good we ordered another platter.

"I was skeptical about the party at first," Carlisle said. "But I'm excited to meet everyone. And he'd never admit it, but my uncle is too."

We talked a little more while we ate. Emmett and I laughed until we were almost in tears as Edward and Carlisle talked about all the things Alice and Rose had asked 'em to do all day: arrange - then rearrange - furniture, move shit around in cabinets, put sheets on beds, break down empty boxes, clean out the garage. It just didn't seem to end.

"So spit it out, Doc," Edward said. "Why the S.O.S.?"

"I needed to bounce some stuff off of y'all," I said.

"About Esme," Edward stated, not as a question.

"Yeah, about Esme." Edward was a _very _perceptive guy; it could be a little unnervin' sometimes.

"You guys know I've had a little more time on my hands lately," I said. They continued to eat, but they watched me closely. "I'm almost done with school, and I've been thinkin' about the future."

"And how Esme fits into your plans," Emmett said knowingly. I nodded.

"I felt like I wanted to get her a bracelet or a necklace, maybe with a ring charm on it, to show how serious I am." I noticed Edward and Carlisle exchange a quick look.

"But I went to a couple stores, and it just felt wrong," I continued. "I felt like if I was gonna do that, I might as well just get a damn ring."

"An engagement ring," Carlisle said, again not as a question.

"Yeah," I replied.

"So what's the problem?" Emmett asked.

"It's only been three months; it's so soon," I replied.

"In three months, I had met and married, Rose," Carlisle said. "The time, in and of itself, is not necessarily a problem."

"I just don't wanna pressure her," I said. "Engagement... marriage... is a _big _deal. She's been through so much. And we're not even livin' together. I don't..."

"Your problem is you keep thinking like a shrink," Edward interrupted. "Just think like Jasper, a guy who loves Esme. Not Dr. Whitlock."

"He's right," Carlisle said.

"Can you overthink an engagement?" I asked. "If more people really thought about marriage and what it meant, divorce rates wouldn't be so high." To my surprise, they all looked at each other and laughed and shook their heads.

"See?" Carlisle asked. "Don't worry about 'more people'; worry about you and Esme."

"She's smart," Edward said. "I think she learned a lot from whatever happened with that last guy. I don't think she'd get involved with someone else again without serious thought."

"But at first it was just sex," I said. "She admitted that."

"Maybe it was," Emmett said. "But she's still with _you_. If she was just looking for sex, she could have moved on from you by now, tried out some other dudes."

"She ain't like that," I snapped. The thought of her like that, like all the other women I'd been with, made me mad. And I got madder when they all looked at me with their smug expressions and smirks.

"Why did that just make you so angry?" Carlisle asked.

"Cuz she's mine. I don't want her with nobody else but me. And she's not like that."

"And there's your answer," Edward said. "It made you mad because you see her as yours. Because you love her."

"But does that mean we're ready for marriage though?" I asked. "What if she's not that serious?"

"Again," Carlisle said. "Think about your feelings for a minute, not hers. Why did you want to buy her the bracelet or necklace in the first place?"

"I want her to know that she's everything to me," I said simply. "I want her to see somethin' from me every day. I want people to know she's off the market."

"You asked for our advice," Carlisle said. "I say go for it, propose. I knew after a month with Rose that my life would be better, _way_ better, with her in it. I loved her, and I felt like we could learn more about each other after we were married. So I proposed."

"What about you two?" I asked looking at Emmett and Edward.

"Well, it would have been illegal for us to marry after three months," Edward said and we all laughed. "I'm glad we had those years to get to know each other first. We were literally just kids. You and Esme are not. You've both had relationships, been with other people. You have a _much _better idea of what you do and don't want."

"And me and Bell have just always been so busy," Emmett said. "The first year, we were still in date mode, just finding time to be together. You and Esme probably know more about each other in three months than we knew about each other in the first three years."

"Have you decided when you'll do it?" Carlisle asked Emmett.

"Tuesday, on her birthday. I'm putting the ring box in a gift bag with other gifts from me. I'm gonna give it to her and let her open everything and go from there. Leah already helped me wrap it all and get it together."

"That sounds good," I said.

"It's not really romantic," Emmett said, "but trying to figure out how to propose has been stressing me the fuck out, and everybody keeps telling me not to be stressed, so this is just the best way."

"It's perfect, she'll love it," Carlisle said.

"Have you thought about the when, Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Nope," I replied. "I just keep thinkin' it's too soon, and I'm pushin' her, and I don't wanna do that." They all looked at each other and laughed then, right in my face.

"Dude, she will_ not _say no," Emmett said.

"He's right," Edward said. "You could go home and ask her tonight and she'll say yes."

"And what makes y'all so sure of that?" I asked.

"You've been so wrapped up with school, I don't think you have any real idea how much time Taz and Esme spend together," Edward said. "When they're not working, they're together or on the phone. Trust me, they've already got half your wedding planned out."

"And when they helped me get Bell's ring, and the times I met with them about the party, I heard all kinds of shit," Emmett said. "I know exactly what kind of ring she wants, I know her ring size, I know _way _too much."

"Really?" I asked. "They said so much, right in front of ya?"

"I'm not exactly included in the conversations," Emmett said. "But they forget I'm there after a while. And once they start talking party plans, that leads to the wedding plans, and what all they'd do at Esme's wedding. _Your_ wedding. Same thing with the ring. The ring _you're_ gonna get." Again, they all laughed at me.

"So I been worried all this time, and she's got the wedding planned?"

"Basically," Emmett said.

"Did she say when? Do you know what color tux I'm wearin'?" I asked sarcastically. They all laughed their asses off then and all I could do was shake my head.

"And Alice approves of me as an acceptable match for Esme?" I asked.

"She concedes that in spite of your ego, you're not a bad catch and Esme could do much worse," Edward said, barely able to keep a straight face. "And just so you know, Esme feels that the two of you are very compatible... sexually. She doesn't want to give that up either." Again, the whole table cracked up laughin'. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled myself.

"It would be in your best interests to propose sooner rather than later," Carlisle said, when everyone had settled down. "Because you have to deal with something extra: Esme's family." Everyone groaned. That reminded me of my conversation with my brother.

"So did you know her family is on that richest families in America list?" I asked Carlisle.

"Oh yes," he said, chucklin'.

"That's a little detail she never mentioned," I said. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"If you were a woman getting to know a man, would you broadcast that information?" Carlisle asked. "It's one thing if people find out on their own, but I think she's wise not to just tell people that. Even all of us."

"Point taken," I replied.

"Is that kind of extreme wealth a problem for you?" Carlisle asked.

"Good question," I replied. "It doesn't matter to me one way or another. It's the thought of her family interferin' in our lives that makes me more nervous than anything. I want us to make a life together on our own, not the life _they _want us to have because they're used to gettin' their way."

"Good answer," Carlisle said. "And very valid concerns."

"Wait," Edward said, lookin' back and forth between the two of us. "You two are serious about them being one of the richest families in America?" Carlisle and I nodded.

"Holy fuck," Emmett mumbled. He exchanged a long look with Edward.

"That's why I think you need to propose soon, if you're serious," Carlisle said. "That'll give them more time to get used to you and your family. With the plans the Platts are going to make, you won't be getting married for at least a year. I'd put money on that."

"How are you getting along with her mother now?" Edward asked me.

"I think we've reached an understandin'," I said.

"She's really the least of your problems," Carlisle said. "The rest of the Platts tolerate Sara as Esme's mother, but they see Esme as theirs."

"And that means they'll be all over my ass," I muttered.

"You got it," Carlisle replied. "At least they've already met you. I have to admit, they took to you much better than I expected. My uncle said so too. I'm sure you've already been investigated... thoroughly." Edward and Emmett looked at me with alarmed expressions.

"She warned me about that," I said. "But I've got nothin' to hide."

"That family...," Carlisle said, with a dark chuckle. "You should see their estate in Ohio. My house is like a studio apartment compared to theirs. They've got at least twenty people on staff. It's unreal."

"Damn," Edward said. "I don't envy you." Emmett just stared at me with wide eyes. The waitress came, took our empty dishes, and gave us our check. I took care of it; I had asked them to come after all.

"Have you decided then?" Edward asked. "Bracelet or ring?"

"Ring," I replied. "I guess I always knew. But I was hopin' one of y'all would tell me I was bein' rash and stupid."

"If I thought that, I would tell you," Emmett said seriously. "But we've all been around the block, and we know what kind of women are out there. Hell, just take a look around this bar." I had to agree with him. I'd lost count of the number of women I'd seen pass by our table, tryin' to get our attention since we'd been sittin' here.

"Like Carlisle said, just because you get engaged doesn't mean you have to get married right away," he continued. "But it does show her that you're serious."

"I agree," Edward said. "There's no faking the way you and Esme are together. If I thought you were bad for each other, I would say it. If you were younger, I might have more doubts. But I think the time is right to make a commitment. You're probably gonna be moving and starting a new job and buying a house. You're lucky to have somebody that you love to go through all that with. Don't let her get away."

I leaned my head against the wall and shut my eyes. Havin' a relationship was so much more involved than I ever thought it would be.

"If it's making you upset, then maybe this isn't the right time for you," Carlisle said. "We've told you what we think, but you have to do what's best for you."

"I'm not upset," I replied. I sat up straight and opened my eyes. "I just don't know what the fuck happened to me. She's got shit all over my place, and I don't even care. She's in my head all the time, and I'm fuckin' happy about that. It's just... I don't know how all this happened. I don't know _when_ all this happened."

"It's called love, my friend," Emmett said with a huge grin.

"I would think we wouldn't have to explain that to a psychologist," Edward added. "Surely you've read some studies about love."

"You could write one yourself, make it a case study," Carlisle said with a straight face. "_The Impact of Love and Affection in a Male Subject Previously Averse to Commitment and Relationships._" Even I had to laugh cuz that was actually a great article title. I quickly gave him the finger and all three of 'em laughed at me for a good while.

"If you _are_ serious, Jasper," Carlisle eventually said, "you need a special ring. Whatever you planned on spending, you should probably triple it." I choked on my drink then and they laughed again.

"The ring you get will be heavily scrutinized by her family. It'll have to be of a certain caliber," Carlisle said. I sighed again.

I could get her a nice ring that I wanted, but Carlisle was right; her family was very involved in her life and if I didn't get the right ring, they'd start off givin' me a hard time. And while I really didn't care what they thought of me, it was pointless to make difficulties when they could be avoided. And didn't Esme deserve the ring of her dreams?

"I assume you know where I can get one of these high-caliber rings?" I asked Carlisle. They all laughed again.

"Of course I do," he replied with a laugh of his own. "And they're still open. No time like the present right?" We were interrupted before I could reply.

"This place is packed! Could we squeeze in here?" We found ourselves lookin' up at three women, all fallin' outta their clothes, too much makeup on, one thing on their minds. They were attractive enough I guess, but I did not miss the days when these were the types of women I actually spent time with.

"We'll do you one better," Emmett said as we stood from our seats. "You can have this table." They looked annoyed that we were leavin', but there was nothin' they could do.

"Yeah, let's get to that ring place," I said. "Pronto."

* * *

><p>"Are you shittin' me?" I shouted. I felt Carlisle press against me before he whispered.<p>

"Jasper, I warned you. This is actually quite reasonable." Edward and Emmett were off to the side tryin' hard not to laugh. The sales guy looked like he wanted to kick my ass outta there, but he was clearly deferential to Carlisle.

"Sir," the salesman said. "I assure you that this diamond is of the highest..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said. I knew I was bein' rude, but this was some bullshit. I found it hard to believe that random women were just walkin' around with this much money sittin' on their fingers every day. No goddamn way.

"I gotta get some air," I mumbled as I stormed outta the store. I felt like I might hurt somebody if I heard another word about color and clarity and all the shit that was supposedly so great that hiked up the price of that ring.

"You know, if you fly off the handle like that all the time, I'm not sure I want you with our little Esme," Edward said with his little smirk.

"I'm sorry that cut is more expensive, but that's what she wanted," Emmett said.

"Look, Jasper, if you need a loan, I can..." Edward said seriously.

"It ain't about the money," I snapped. "It's the principle. What kinda world are we livin' in where a ring costs more than a goddamn car? That ring costs more than my truck! I don't even know if she'd be safe walkin' around with that thing."

"It's not just any ring though," Emmett said. "It's_ the _ring, the only ring a woman really wants. Her whole life, she'll be flashing that ring to people. It's a big deal."

"So y'all paid that much?" I asked, knowin' full well that they didn't.

"_Hell _no!" Emmett said as he and Edward fell out laughin', again at my expense.

"Absolutely not," Edward said. "I even had the stone upgraded from the first ring I gave Taz, and combined, they weren't as much as that ring in there. But remember, this is Esme we're talking about. She'll love any ring you give her, but in her heart, she'll want that."

"And she won't say anything if it's not up to snuff," Emmett said. "But you know her snotty ass family will. For the whole rest of your life, do you wanna hear about how you couldn't even afford to get her a decent ring? Not what you and I consider decent, what_ they_ consider decent. Even if you got her a better ring later on, they wouldn't let you forget it."

"If you were younger, like I was, it would be easier," Edward said. "They wouldn't expect you to get anything major or spend a lot of money. But at your age, I'm sure they'd think you should be able to finance something like that at the very least."

"I do feel for ya, man," Emmett said. "I_ know _how lucky I am. Bell doesn't even wear jewelry so anything would really be okay. What I got is pretty nice, I think, but she won't care what it looks like."

"And because of her job, Taz doesn't even wear her ring most of the time," Edward said. "And she's so little that a huge ring wouldn't look right on her. I lucked out too. We don't mean to laugh at you."

"It's just funny to see you lose your shit and act normal for once," Emmett said. "You're always so calm and reserved. Nice to see the real Jasper break through."

"I just wasn't prepared," I said. "I don't buy jewelry. I had no idea how much these things cost."

"I didn't either," Emmett said. "I didn't spend what you're about to, but the ring I got was more than I thought I'd spend. What're we gonna do though? These chics got us by the nuts." We all laughed, and I felt much calmer. I was learnin' that there was nothin' quite like the wisdom of Emmett McCarty.

"I'm glad Carlisle knew where to go," I said. "If I'm spendin' this much, I wanna know it's on some good shit."

"He's a good person to know," Edward said. Carlisle himself walked up to us moments later.

"Okay out here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I didn't mean to make a scene."

"It's okay," he said. "My uncle works with those guys more than I do. I kind of enjoyed seeing you show some emotion for once. And as long as they get your money, they won't remember your, uh, outburst."

"I won't live this down, will I?" I asked.

"Nope," "never," and "absolutely not" were their simultaneous replies. We were laughin' again as we walked back toward the store. Carlisle grabbed my arm to hold me back before I could get to the door.

"Jasper, I don't mean to get too personal, but if you need a loan..."

"Thanks, Carlisle. But I'm good. I was actually savin' up for a house but _apparently _this is more important."

"You might not think so," he said, "but to her, and her family, it is. I bet they buy her a house anyway." That stopped me in my tracks.

"You're not serious," I said.

"Uh, yeah, I am," he replied with a chuckle. "That's how they are." He held the door for me and I walked back inside not sure what to make of this latest revelation. Just what the fuck was I gettin' myself into?

"I want to apologize for my behavior," I said to the salesman as I re-entered the store. "I plead sticker shock." He threw his head back and laughed.

"You're not the first, sir. You are _not_ the first." The last thing I needed was him reportin' back to Carlisle's uncle that I was some sort of rude jackass.

"So," he said with a clap of his hands. "We're going with the Asscher cut then?" I looked to Emmett. He was my insider after all.

"Yup," he replied. "That's what she said she wanted."

"In the two-and-a-half carat?" the salesman asked. That's what sent me runnin' in the first place. I looked at Carlisle; I trusted his opinion.

"I think that will work well," he said, though he did look apologetic. "Not too big, but not too small."

"Excellent choice," the salesman said. "And how will we be paying today?"

"Painfully," I replied. Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward guffawed and even the sales guy and his manager smiled. I felt like I had an out-of-body experience as I watched myself pull out various cards to pay for the ring that was quickly boxed up and presented to me in a nice little bag that I was certain Esme would love. Eventually, we left the store, my pockets considerably lighter.

"When do you think you'll propose?" Edward asked as we stood by our cars.

"As soon as possible," I said. "I want this on her finger so I won't lose it."

"I think she'll be surprised," Edward said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," I replied. "Thank y'all for comin'. I mean it. I appreciate everything y'all said."

"You're very welcome," Carlisle said. "And congratulations."

"Thanks," I said, turnin' to Emmett. "Good luck to both of us."

"Don't remind me," he said. "I love Bell to death, but I want this proposal part over. Good luck to you too."

I checked the clock in my truck and realized that it had taken only a few hours to hash out my future with the guys and turn over a big chunk of my money, all in the name of the woman I loved. She would be on her way to my place, and just the thought made me smile. Yup, she officially owned my ass.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm finally free," Esme said. "Mother went back home." She practically threw her purse on the desk, and almost knocked the jewelry bag over in the process. After tryin' to come up with ways to propose, I'd settled on lettin' her find the bag, and I'd wing it from there. Romance was never really my thing, and I had no idea what to do. Every plan I came up with just seemed contrived and cheesy.<p>

"Really?" I asked. She nodded as she kicked off her shoes and sat on my lap. "And Caius went with her. They're coming back with the others on Friday."

She looked up at me and smiled, and reached up to press her lips against mine. I had to be the one to pull away.

"If we keep this up..." I warned her. She smiled and nodded.

"I know, and I'm a little too tired right now."

"Why?" I asked.

"_Long _day. First, Mother made me so mad before she left..." As usual, I got distracted when she talked. I particularly enjoyed watchin' her like this, when she was mad; she got so indignant and put out. She didn't like to get upset in front of people, so in private, she really let it fly.

"Then, Alice and I went to pick up programs and table settings for the party; they didn't even have all of it..." I was glad for the influence of Alice, Rose, and Bella on Esme. They'd each had a marked influence on bringin' out distinct aspects of her personality.

"...and wait 'til you hear what Ted wants to do..." She was so mad then that she was counting out a list of some sort on her fingers. I was thinkin' she'd never notice the bag when her phone rang, and she walked over to her purse to answer it.

"Did you need me to come back then?" she asked the person on the phone. I saw the exact moment when she turned around and noticed the jewelry bag.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She put her phone back in her purse and stared at the bag. I walked over and took the bag in one hand and her hand in the other. I led us back to sit on the couch.

"Did you get something for your mother?" she whispered. I shook my head. I pulled apart the handles of the bag and slowly lifted out the box.

"Esme," I said. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head; her hand was clasped to her mouth so tight it was like she was holdin' it in place. I cleared my throat to start again.

"Esme," I repeated. I was about to tell her the whole story, that I'd set out to get her a bracelet or a necklace first. But then I thought that might mislead her, and I thought better of it.

"Um, right. Esme," I said again. It was like my brain and my tongue had some sort of disconnect goin' on.

"I love you," Esme said suddenly, "so much." She threw her arms around my neck and moved onto my lap. The smell of her hair, the feel of her body and the way it fit in my arms, and her calm peaceful energy reminded me why I was doin' this. I took a deep breath and opened the ring box; Esme gasped. I made sure that I talked slow and enunciated.

"Esme, I love you. Will you... would you... marry me?" With shaky hands, I carefully pulled out the ring. There were several seconds of silence as she stared at it. My heart was in my stomach. Finally, she looked up and into my eyes.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, definitely." I slid the ring onto her finger. It was like it was made for her. She couldn't seem to close her mouth, and I wasn't sure that she was breathin'. She kept lookin' between me and the ring.

"It's perfect; so beautiful," she said softly.

"Just like you," I said. I kissed her then, and when she placed her hand against my cheek, I could feel the ring. It was hard and cool, and most importantly, permanent.

"This is too much," she said, lookin' at the ring again when we broke apart. "You're just getting started and..." I silenced her with another kiss.

"I love it," she said with tears in her eyes. "How did you know? It's exactly what I wanted."

"I had a little help from a six-foot-five inside source." She threw back her head and laughed her airy carefree laugh. The laugh I wanted to hear for the rest of my life.

"I know it's only been three months for us," I said. "Please don't feel pressured, but I had to make it clear that I'm serious about you, about us. I was thinkin' about gettin' a bracelet or a necklace, with a charm shaped like a ring or somethin'. But that just seemed stupid when this was what I really wanted to do."

"I have to be honest, Jasper," she said. "If you'd given me a bracelet or a necklace, I would have been more than a little... upset," she said. "I was kind of wondering what you were waiting for." It was my turn to laugh then.

"I can't really put into words how much you mean to me," she said. "There's no way I can explain how you make me feel. But for the rest of my life, I'll try."

That was pretty much how I felt, but I was a little choked up hearin' her say that. I kissed her softly. We sat quietly again for some time. I knew we had more to talk about though; it wasn't gonna be all sunshine, not with her family involved, and I wanted her to voice her concerns and stop holdin' everything in.

"How will your family will react?" I asked. "We haven't been together very long." Her face blanched, but she tried to recover her calm demeanor. She quickly gave up.

"I don't know," she replied. I decided to come clean about what I knew.

"I knew your family had money," I said, "but today, I found out just how much." She shut her eyes tightly and grimaced. "I have to say, part of me is a little hurt that you never told me, but the other part completely understands why you can't just go around tellin' that to everybody." She opened her eyes and stared at me for a long time.

"You saw the list," she stated.

"Yeah," I replied. She smiled and rubbed my face.

"How do you bring something like that up?" she asked quietly. "My family, and our status, has defined most of my life. It's hard to make your own way, try to have your own life, with my last name." The tears started fallin', and I hugged her and gently kissed her forehead. I could feel her body start to shake as she began to cry harder.

"They've controlled my whole life. I just want to be happy. You make me so happy," she cried. "I love you so much, Jasper. Please don't let my family come between us. Please don't leave me because of them." Her lip quivered and her whole body started to shake and then she let loose.

"I'm not leavin'," I said. "We're just talkin'. It's okay." It took a few minutes for her to calm down. I carefully wiped the tears from her face as I talked.

"I didn't mention this to make you cry," I said "I just want us to get these things out in the open. We don't talk much about our families, and if we're gonna make this work, we need to. I have some concerns about how my family will react to you too."

"You do?" she asked, barely above a whisper. "They'll hate me, I know it. You know it too." And that set off another round of tears. I rubbed her back and stroked her hair until she calmed down.

"I know they won't _hate _you," I said. "But they do want me back home, and I don't know how they'll react to me stayin' here."

"It's all my fault," she said. "If it wasn't for me, you could go back home." I let out a long sigh.

"Sorry," she said.

"Everything's not your fault," I said.

"I'm terrified of meeting your family," she whispered. "I really am. And I'm so worried about how my family will treat them."

"First of all, even if my family didn't like you, you'd never know it. They'd say somethin' to me, not you. Second, if your family talks shit about my family, they'll get the same right back. Either way, it's not your concern."

"Nothing ever comes easy does it?" she asked.

"Nothin' worth havin'," I replied. We sat quietly for a few more minutes, and I enjoyed the feel of my future wife in my arms.

"Since we're talking, I have a question," Esme said.

"Shoot," I replied.

"As much as I love this ring, I don't want you to be in debt because of it. How were you able to afford this? I kind of thought you were a struggling student."

"I'm not on any wealthy people's list," I replied as she groaned. "But I wouldn't classify myself as strugglin'." I laughed a little.

"But will you, will we, have tons of school loans to worry about?" she asked.

"No," I replied. "I've only taken out one loan for school, and that was when I first came to U Dub. My grandparents paid for my undergrad. And I worked part time the whole time I was there. I have an uncle who owns some rental properties, and me and Riley worked for him."

"Really?" she asked, lookin' surprised. "How did you do that and school?"

"It was part time, and school has honestly never been hard for me. I love psychology and it's what I've always studied. My freshman year of undergrad was probably my toughest year because I only had one psychology class. That was tough. And this year has been hectic since I'm tryin' to finish up, but it's not hard at all."

"But that couldn't have been enough to pay for grad school," she said.

"It wasn't, but I did save up a good bit of money from workin' for my uncle. I got assistantships that paid for most of grad school. And I got some stipends along the way. Plus, I write surveys for this guy who used to be in the program and started his own market research company, part time. And I also..."

"I get it," she interrupted. "You are not, in fact, struggling." She finished with a smile.

"That is correct," I said. "I'd been savin' for a house down payment, so_ that _fund did take a hit." I looked at the ring. She laid her head on my shoulder and smiled up at me.

"Good thing I've got a place for us to live," she said as we both laughed. "Thank you. For the ring, and for being honest."

"Anything for you," I said. "And in the interest of full disclosure, I did talk to the guys about us and the ring."

"Obviously," she said. "It was clearly Carlisle who led you to this." She held up her hand and watched the ring sparkle under the lamp.

"Are you mad that he helped?" I asked.

"Absolutely not," she said, still unable to pull her eyes away from her hand under the light.

"I'm sorry I didn't do somethin' more romantic," I said. "I didn't..." I was silenced by Esme's lips over mine as she straddled my lap. I wasted no time in pickin' her up. I didn't stop until I placed her on my bed.

Esme and I had been together many times, so I had no expectation that tonight would be any different. But it was. It was like I couldn't stop touchin' her; I wanted to claim every inch of her as mine. She seemed more in control than usual, as if she finally accepted that I did in fact belong to her. Time lost all meanin', and we gave in to our emotions. She had agreed to spend her life with me, and I wanted to show my appreciation. We took our time with each other cuz we knew we had forever now, not just one night.

* * *

><p>I woke up alone. Very sore and alone. I didn't think Esme had to work this mornin', and I didn't hear the shower so I wondered where she was. Then I heard the voices: Esme's airy laugh and a high-pitched voice that wouldn't stop. Alice. Of course Esme would call her first. A look at the clock confirmed that I'd slept quite late, it was almost eleven. I guess contentment could do that to a guy.<p>

After I was showered and dressed, I took a minute to look around my room. There were pieces of Esme everywhere: in my closet, on my nightstand, in my dresser. It was like my brain only recently caught up to that fact that she was so... present... in my life.

I had barely walked down the hall and into the kitchen when a tiny little body flung itself at me. It was Alice, huggin' me... hard.

"Congratulations!" she said, grinnin' up at me.

"Umm, thanks," I said as she released me. "Little early in the day for drinkin' don't ya think?" I asked. She laughed and so did Esme.

"I'm happy, not drunk," she said seriously. "For Esme, and for you."

"Thank you," I said. Alice was never like this with me; I was taken aback.

"Good morning, fiancé," Esme said. I had never seen her smile so wide. She looked like she was walkin' on air.

"Mornin'," I said as I gave my future wife a kiss. I felt them watchin' me the whole time I poked around tryin' to figure out what to eat. I decided to make an omelet; it would be quick and I already had stuff cut up for it.

"Hey, lay off of Edward today," I said to Alice after I got my food started. "Poor guy was worn out yesterday." She rolled her eyes.

"He's such a baby sometimes," she said. "I wanted to get everything finished yesterday so we could rest up today. So we're done. I just finished up my last client for the next two weeks."

"What time does his family get in tomorrow?" Esme asked.

"Eleven in the morning," Alice said. They talked more about his family, how they thought the babies would handle the plane ride especially, as I got out plates and cooked.

"Jasper, that ring is so perfect," Alice said. "You did a great job. It's flawless." She was never this chatty with me, even when she cut my hair.

"It should be. Y'all said all that stuff around Emmett so I'd get the right one." They did manage to laugh before they started their fake protest.

"We did not!" Esme said. "I mean, yes, I looked at rings while we were helping him. And we explained the different cuts to him. But I didn't know he was paying attention to us that closely."

"He was so stressed about what he was getting for Bella he could barely talk," Alice said. "Who knew he was listening to us? Most of the time, Eds tunes me out. I thought Bunyan did too." I put half of the omelet and some bacon on a plate and placed it in front of Esme. I knew she'd been too busy talkin' to properly eat and who knew how long she'd been up.

"Thank you! I'm starving," she said as she immediately picked up her fork.

"Would you like some, Alice, since you're bein' so nice today?" I asked.

"No thank you," she replied. "But Esme, I must say, you have him very well trained." They laughed and Alice left right after, though not before givin' me one last hug.

"So how long_ have_ you been up?" I asked as I ate my pretty fuckin' awesome omelet.

"Since seven," she said sheepishly. I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Too busy callin' people to eat?" I asked.

"Something like that," she replied.

"How many?" I asked.

"Just Mother and Aunt Helen, and they told Grandmother, and then they wanted to see a picture of the ring."

"And they approve?" I asked.

"Of the ring, yes," she said. "I could tell they were surprised by how nice it was. You know how they are. I don't think that way."

"Really, I _don't _know how they are," I replied. "But luckily, Carlisle does."

"When they come back though, I know they'll have more to say about the engagement itself," she said, lookin' up at me warily.

"I bet they will," I said. "My family too. And that's why it's a good thing that we're grown and we can make our own decisions."

"What if they want you to sign a prenup?" she whispered. "I know they will. They're probably drawing it up as we speak. I told you that I don't use the money in my trust fund, but it's still there. And there's a lot of money. I know you don't care about it. But they will." I finished chewin' the bite of omelet I was workin' on and took a long swig of water before I answered.

"To be perfectly honest, the idea of a prenup bothers me," I said. "It's like you're waitin' on the marriage to fail. And I'm not gettin' married for the here and now. To me, this is for life."

"I feel the same way," she said. "But..."

"_But_," I continued, "I've never personally known anybody with the type of wealth that your family has. And I completely understand why they would be protective of that. There's a lotta shady people out there; hell, I study what makes people like that tick every day. So I _will _sign their prenup cuz I don't give a damn about your money."

She jumped out of her seat and flung herself at me, cryin' the whole time. I'd be glad when all this family stuff, hers and mine, got all hashed out cuz I was gettin' a little tired of so many tears.

"If you want, I'll talk to your grandfather right now," I said. "I know everything in your family has to go through him."

"Would you?" she asked. "I think that would help a lot." We finished breakfast and then she called. She looked like a nervous wreck, but I was perfectly calm. They were just people to me, not a former senator and his billionaire offspring.

Her grandfather did indeed have some words for me. He thought I was movin' too fast, he said that Esme was naive, he didn't know my motivations, and he wasn't gonna allow her to get hurt again. He also felt that I should have talked to him first about my intentions before I got her hopes up. I told him that I hadn't talked to him about it cuz I wasn't marryin' him. I also told him that Esme was not the baby they all made her out to be, and relationship with Charles aside, she was a very determined and strong-minded woman.

I was the first to mention the prenup; he kept tryin' to dance around the word. He was clearly a former politician. I repeated pretty much what I'd said to Esme, and I could tell he was taken aback by my straightforward approach. But I wasn't one to sit and let things fester, and I wasn't gonna start with somethin' as important as this. The call soon came to an end, and he agreed to send me the prenup paperwork before they all came back on Friday so I could have a chance to have my lawyer look it over. Like I had a lawyer just sittin' on standby. When I hung up, Esme was starin' at me with a look of awe on her face.

"Nobody ever deals with Grandfather that well," she said. "That was... that was... incredible." I was rewarded with another hug and a very deep kiss. Before she got carried away, I stopped her.

"My turn," I said. "We gotta call my folks next." Esme's face instantly went pale, and I had to chuckle. "Don't worry, they won't bite."

Mama was not surprised at all, and she and Esme talked for a bit. My mother would tell _everybody_, and she was the person who needed to approve. I was glad that I had proposed before they got here so they could see that this was serious. My family needed to see that I was still the same ole' me, except I was in love.

Just as the energy from my breakfast was kickin' in, and I thought we'd be left alone to have some great day-after-proposal sex, there was a knock at the door.

"Who else did ya tell?" I asked, shakin' my head.

"I _had _to tell Rose and Bella after I told Alice," Esme said. "And then I ran into Jake when I was outside taking pictures of the ring in the sun. So I guess it could be any of them." It turned out to be Rose and Carlisle. They looked the picture of happiness, all attempts at nearly killin' each other yesterday behind them.

Rose got so caught up in the ring and Esme that it took her almost ten minutes to acknowledge me. I got a hug from her when she did finally realize I was present in my own house. Carlisle and I just laughed and walked into the kitchen. They stayed in the living room where they could better see the ring by the light of the door to the balcony.

"I owe you _big_," I said.

"I am good for some things," he said with a smile. "Again, congratulations. I'm glad it went well. Did she already tell her family?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," I replied. I then told him about all the prenup stuff.

"I figured as much," he said. "But I didn't want to get you more worked up yesterday." There was another knock at the door, this time it was Bella and Emmett. The previous scene played out again, and I was surprised to see Bella so involved in the chatter about the ring. Emmett only had one thing on his mind when he came into the kitchen with us.

"How'd you do it?" he asked quietly. He was watchin' me so closely, I felt like he might start takin' notes.

"When she comes over here, she_ always_ puts her purse on my desk," I said. "So I decided to put the jewelry store bag on the desk. I figured when she put her purse down she'd have to see it. But she was so worked up when she came in, she didn't even notice it. But then her phone rang, and when she got up to get it, she did notice. I think she knew what was happenin' when she saw the bag."

"So she just opened it herself?" Emmett asked.

"No. I walked over and got it and then I walked back to the couch and I ended up sittin' there like a dumbass tryin' to figure out what to say. I finally got the words out and she said yes."

"So you didn't get on one knee?" Emmett asked.

"No," I replied. "I was so busy tryin' to figure out what to say, that never even crossed my mind. She didn't seem to mind though."

"I think I'll be the same way, that's the part I was worried about," Emmett said. He looked over to make sure the ladies couldn't hear, but they were already loudly talkin' about the wedding.

"Don't overthink it, Emmett," Carlisle whispered. "There's no law that says a man has to get down on one knee. I don't think she'll hold it against you."

"I think the idea you already had is perfect," I said to Emmett. "Give her the gift bag and put the ring box toward the bottom and let her open all the other little gifts." He wiped his brow and nodded.

"But I do have one tip," I said quietly. "Just say the 'will you marry me' part first. You might have a bunch of other stuff you wanna say, but you can say that after. That's what messed me up."

"I agree," Carlisle said. "That's actually a good point." Emmett looked calmer but before he could say what he was about to say, Rose spoke.

"So when's the wedding gonna be?" she asked. She looked over at me, and then back to Esme.

"We haven't quite gotten that far," Esme said, lookin' at me with a wide grin.

"No, we haven't," I said. "I think we need time to let our families get used to the idea. So maybe late next summer sometime?"

"That sounds about right," Esme said. I couldn't get over how happy she looked.

"Do you think it'll be here in Seattle?" Bella asked.

"I have no preference," Esme said. "But it _won't_ be in Ohio. I do know that." I was glad to hear that, but I wondered what her family would say.

"I don't have a preference either," I said, lookin' directly at Esme, "_but _my Mama will. If I don't get married back home, there won't be a Jasper left for ya to marry." Esme's eyes got wide, but then she shook her head a little and smiled.

"Fine with me," she said calmly. "Texas it is."

"I've never been to Texas!" Rose said excitedly.

"Speaking of Texas," I said. "I'm supposed to ask if my family can have a barbeque when they're here. We'll buy all the stuff, but can we have it at your place." I looked at Carlisle then Rose. "You got the most space."

"Hell yeah," Rose said. "That's one night I won't have to cook."

"Absolutely," Carlisle said. "It's been a long time since I've had Texas barbeque. I can't wait."

The ladies went back to the wedding chatter and decided to call Alice. They got her on the phone and put her on speaker and that set off a whole new round of talkin'. Almost immediately, I got a call from Edward. I put him on speaker too; they were much louder than we were, so I knew they wouldn't hear whatever he said.

"Thanks, motherfuckers," he said. "She_ just _got settled down after all the house shit yesterday, and now this." We howled with laughter.

"Seriously, congratulations, Jasper," he continued. "It obviously went well. Now, I'm going back to bed."

"We'll have to make sure we don't pick the same weekend," I said to Emmett with a grin.

"You won't have to worry about that," he said seriously. "No way am I waiting 'til next summer. I've waited long enough as it is. I'm thinking New Year's Eve or New Year's Day; I think that would be nice."

"If that's the case, you'd better make sure you_ do _propose on Tuesday," Carlisle said to Emmett.

"I am, definitely, but why?" Emmett asked.

"Because you have to give Alice and Esme enough time to get your wedding planned by then," Carlisle said. "They have a certain standard and that won't leave them very much time." He said that in a_ very _close imitation of Esme's voice, and we laughed pretty hard.

I was convinced that it was fate that led me to Esme, and it was Esme who led me to these new friends. They each held an important and specific place in my life now. And for that, I considered myself a very lucky guy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I borrowed the format of the blurb about Esme's family from the Forbes list of the wealthiest families in America, though I made mine a little more irreverent LOL: http:/www(dot)forbes(dot)com/sites/kerryadolan/2011/09/21/richest-families-on-the-forbes-400/2/**

**Rose is **_**supposed **_**to be next, but someone else might jump in front of her with an extra... but wholly necessary... chapter. As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**A/N: Well, I've attempted to stick to a certain order for the entire story.  
>But the way things played out, there was no way I could <strong>_**not**_** write this chapter.  
>Such is the beauty of fanfiction, you can take liberties like these from time to time!<br>I hope you'll understand once you read it.**

**I must give MAJOR thanks to my incredible beta, ExquisiteEdward.**  
><strong>She noted that more feeling was needed in the first draft of<strong>  
><strong>this chapter and she was very right; I heart her big time!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(fanfiction net, Chapter 18)<strong>

**Special Chapter: September 13**

**EmPOV **

"I'm ready when you are," Bell said. "I'm right where you dropped me off."

"I'll be there," I replied. I hung up my phone and made sure I turned it off. I didn't want any distractions later.

Bell took off from work for her birthday, not that her taking leave was a big deal anymore. She'd finished that procedure book thing she'd been working on for the Initiative. Her coworkers were reviewing it so she could make any changes or edits to it before she left. For the rest of her time there, she said she would help out with whatever they needed.

It had taken her no time at all to decide what she wanted to do now that her days with the Initiative were numbered. Bell was going back to school, at U Dub, to get her master's in English Literature. It had a PhD option as well, and she was thinking of going for that too.

She had taken the morning to meet with some of her old professors in the English department. Going back to college would never be my idea of a fun birthday, but she'd been pretty excited and I was happy as long as she was. I had dropped her off at campus this morning and told her I'd pick her up, that way I knew she would be mine for the day and I could do what I'd planned.

I drove through the campus streets, and when I reached Bell, she was laughing with Jasper, looking about as carefree as I had ever seen her.

"You good today?" he asked me as Bell stepped into my Jeep.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm good." I knew he was asking about how I was handling the stress of the proposal.

"All right," he said. "Call me if ya need me. I'll see y'all later." He had barely stepped away when he was approached by two other students and struck up a conversation.

"I texted Jasper and he met me after I was done," Bell said. "He showed me around his department, and I met some of the people in his program. He's kind of like the shit around there." We laughed; that was not a surprise. Everybody loved Jasper. Well, except for Tiny, and that shit was kind of hilarious to me.

"Good meeting?" I asked.

"Very good," she said. "It was so good to see them all! And I kind of got a job."

"I thought you just went to catch up with your old professors and make sure all your application stuff got in? How'd you get a job?" I was instantly worried. She'd met Aro while in college the first time, and look how that turned out. That fucker had finally come back to the Initiative and met with her, just yesterday. Bell said that he still didn't understand why she couldn't keep working like she had been, and he was still pissed that he couldn't talk her into staying. She said that nothing really had changed, but she was glad they ended on better terms.

Something had changed though; she chose me - our relationship - over him and his money. She had decided that our life together meant more to her than the glamour of working for him and being his servant. And _that_ meant more to me than she would ever know.

"My old advisor is about to start a big project to study classic literature use in public schools. She wants me to help work on it. She said she'd hire me as a coordinator for now, and then when I start school, I can keep working on it as a research assistant." She was practically buzzing she was so excited and I loved seeing her like this. It had been too long since I had seen her like this.

"That's great," I said, trying to be supportive. I was still worried that it might take up too much of her time.

"I think it's great too because it'll keep me busy, doing something I'm really interested in, until I start classes next year. It'll be nothing like working for Aro."

"I'm glad," I said. "So, where to for lunch, birthday girl? We can go anywhere you want." It was pretty sad that this was one of the first birthdays we'd spent together in years. Usually, on either of our birthdays, we were working. We tried to squeeze in a nice dinner and sex, but that didn't even happen all the time.

"Anywhere?" she asked. I looked over at her and nodded.

"Arby's," she said.

"_Our _Arby's?" I asked.

"You remembered," she said quietly.

"Of course," I said. "That's the one you wanna go to?"

"Yes," she said. Her eyes were actually tearing up. Back before they moved into the huge building the Initiative was in now, Bell and the staff worked out of an old warehouse space that was only a couple of blocks away from my branch. There was an Arby's about halfway between, and we met there for lunch when we could. Then we'd go sit in a park near there and talk and eat, weather permitting. I hadn't eaten there since whenever we last went there together, which had to be a couple years ago. Going there without her would have made me sad.

"Sounds good," I said. "You always were a cheap date." She laughed loudly and turned to put her messenger bag on the floor behind her seat. She started talking about the program again.

"I thought I was settled on English Lit, but then I talked to a couple of people about the Comparative Literature program, so I have to really think about which one to do and..." She rambled on and on. It made me feel good that she was so happy. Hopefully, in a few hours, I would be even happier.

* * *

><p>"I want a turkey and swiss sandwich, no onions and no mayo, and a side salad."<p>

Once I placed Bell's order, and everything that I wanted, our order was actually pretty big. I was definitely getting my appetite back. I was glad because I didn't want to have any more of those _episodes_, that's what Jasper and my doctor called them. They really scared the shit out of me, and I still didn't remember what I had been thinking during the time Jake and Edward said I had frozen up.

I believed the doctors and Jasper that stress was the cause, but I also knew that the doctor was right about me needing to eat right to get my strength back up and get healthy again. I lost twenty-seven pounds in the month after Fe died, and that was not good. You hear about people dying every day, but you never really think about the affect death has on the friends and families of the people who died. Losing Fe really fucked me up, way more than I had realized. If it hadn't been for Bell, and Tiny and Edward and all those guys, I didn't know_ what_ would have happened to me.

"See, no soda," I said to Bell. I had ordered water and milk as my only drinks. I thought she would laugh but instead she looked at me with an odd expression on her face.

"You okay?" I asked.

"You don't think I baby you, do you?" she asked.

"No," I said. "I think you give a shit about me. There's a difference."

"I just want you around," she said. "I need you."

"Yeah." I wanted to say something back, and tell her that I needed her way more than she needed me. But all those words got stuck in my throat as I stared into those big brown eyes. But she knew. She always knew.

I paid for our food, drove to the little park we used to walk to, and parked the Jeep. I took the food and the bag of her birthday gifts with us when we got out. She saw the huge gift bag, but she didn't say anything. I followed her to a picnic table, thankful that it was a really nice day.

"What'd you do while I was on campus?" she asked as we spread out the food.

"I went to see Ma," I said. "Waylon's house is not that far from campus, so I felt like it would be dumb to go all the way back home. Plus, I wanted to check on her after... you know... the talk on Friday with Dad."

"How is she?" she asked. "She was pretty quiet that night at dinner."

"She seems better," I said. "She says she's tired of being so angry about everything. She signed up for some counseling with Waylon's pastor, and a psychiatrist too."

"Wow," Bell said. "That's great." I could tell that she wanted me to say I'd do the same thing, but I wasn't. I would meet with Jasper, and I would still talk with Alice, but there was just no way I was gonna tell all my personal thoughts and shit to a complete stranger.

"Yeah," I said. "It'll be good if she's not so... well, you know how she is."

When we met on Friday, Ma had screamed at Dad for so long that I honestly thought she was gonna make herself sick. I think she scared herself. I never really thought about how much anger she had pent up towards him. There were times that I thought she was so hard on me over the years because I looked so much like him.

For his part, he just sat there and took it all, which upset me. Even though I knew he was in one of those recovery programs where you have to try to make amends with everybody, I hated seeing him take so much abuse. He apologized to both of us, and tried to explain why he hadn't been around. That's kind of where things ended that day. Nothing was resolved, but at least they were in the room together talking and agreed to talk more in the future. That took_ a lot_ of pressure off of me.

We talked more while we finished eating, and I caught Bell staring at the gift bag as I ate the last of my sandwich.

"Okay," she said. "I'm ready to get my gift over with."

"I never understood why you hate your birthday so much," I said. I got up and walked around to sit on her side of the table.

"It's just a reminder that I'm another year older, and since I've been working for Aro, that means another year of not really living my own life. And I just don't like being the center of attention. I never have."

"Well, you won't have the Aro part to worry about anymore," I said. "So just enjoy today, for me." I had a feeling that once this weekend was over, she was gonna steal one of Charlie's guns and shoot my ass, because she would be the _complete _center of attention at the party. But, oh well, she would understand once she saw everyone together. I hoped she would anyway.

I had planned to give her the bag and let her pull out the gifts one by one until she got to the ring, but I could already feel sweat breaking out on my forehead and I was starting to tense up. I damn sure didn't wanna have another stress episode here, so I decided that I _had _to do the ring first.

"Uh, these kind of need to go in a certain order, so... um, yeah." My hands were fucking shaking, and my palms were sweating too. I shakily handed her the large box that contained the ring box. She shook it, but Leah had stuffed it with tissue paper to keep the ring box from moving around.

"I like the paper," she said before she proceeded to take five thousand fucking years to open the box. She slowly peeled off the tape, going on about how she wanted to keep that paper. I had to shut my eyes tight and calm the fuck down. This was torture. Eventually, I noticed that she had gone quiet, and I finally opened my eyes.

The larger box was open now, and she was staring down at the velvet ring box. I took the box and set it on top of the picnic table. I wiped my hands on my pants and grabbed her left hand in mine. Next thing I knew, I was babbling like an idiot.

"Bella... Bell... I think you know that I love you. I don't know why you put up with me, or why you stick around. You could do a whole lot better than me. But I'm glad that you're around because you know what I need and you always look out for me, and if it hadn't been for you these last few months, I wouldn't be here right now." She started crying, and I took a deep breath not understanding what had come over me. I couldn't get my mouth to stop, I just kept on talking.

"And you're so smart, and I'm not as smart as you, but you never treat me like I'm stupid. And you're so fucking beautiful, and you don't make a big deal about it or anything, and that just makes you hotter. You deal with my mom, and how she is, and the rest of my family. You help your family too when you really don't have to do that. You're pretty fucking perfect in my book. You make me so happy, and I'm so sorry for all the times I took you for granted and didn't treat you right." I stopped and took another deep breath while she wiped her eyes. I let go of her hand and took out the ring box. My hand was shaking so hard I felt like my bones were rattling.

"I want us to be together... for life, forever," I said. "So will you marry me?" I asked. She covered her face in her hands and cried. In the seconds it took her to get herself together, I had convinced myself that she was about to say no, and that I was the dumbest motherfucker alive for thinking I could have someone like her. But then she looked up and nodded her head.

"Yes," she whispered. "Everything you said... was so perfect." I realized that my dumb ass forgot to actually _open_ the ring box. She gasped when I did. I slipped the ring on her finger, embarrassed by how bad my hand was _still _shaking.

We were both shocked when we heard clapping. Fucking applause. I looked around and realized we had attracted a little crowd of about five or six women, obviously on their lunch break. They oohed and aawed, and two of them actually walked over and asked to see the ring.

"Guess I shouldn't have done it in such a public place," I said when they left.

"No, this was perfect," Bell said. "I love you." She put her hand on my thigh as she leaned up and kissed me, and the kiss quickly got steamy. We only broke apart when there were catcalls and whistles from some guys nearby.

"Public place," she said, laughing. I was so damn relieved she said yes. Finally, the worst was over. And best of all, she said yes. I shouldn't have made the proposal such a big deal, but in my head, it had been.

"So does it make me a total hypocrite that for years I talked shit about marriage, and now I fucking love this ring and I'm really excited about getting married?" She was twisting and turning her hand in the light. I didn't really care about rings, but it looked pretty damn good on her.

"No, it just means that you used to be stubborn as hell, and I'm finally wearing you down." We both laughed.

"You really like it?" I asked.

"It's perfect," she said. "Alice did a great job. Now I get why she had that jewelry party. I'm such a dumbass." We laughed and she shook her head.

"First of all, I picked it out," I said. "Second, it wasn't just Tiny. It was Esme and Rose too." She laughed again.

Because Bell rarely wore jewelry, I had no idea what size ring to get. So Tiny and Rose had come up with a great plan. They put together some of their own rings into a little case; I had been shocked by how much jewelry those two owned. Tiny told Bell that Demetri, the guy she trained under, had started a jewelry line. She brought the case to one of the Wednesday dinners, and all of the women had tried on rings and "placed orders" with Alice. Of course, Bell didn't order anything, but they did make her try on a few rings. She was the same ring size as Rose so the whole thing had worked out great.

"Seriously, I love it," she said. "It's the perfect size. Very classic. Thank you." Her ring was not as big as Esme's or Rose's, but I thought it was nice. There was a round diamond in the center in a setting with curvy edges, scalloped I think Esme said. And there were two tiny diamonds on either side of the setting. When you looked at the ring, it almost looked like a flower.

I nodded, choked up by how happy she seemed. It just hit me that Bell said yes, and that she would be my wife.

"Not that anything could top this, but I was under the impression that I had more gifts?" she asked, smirking, after a minute of me sitting there unable to talk.

"Oh yeah." I handed her the next box. It actually contained two gifts, but they both held the same meaning for me. She seemed to be torn between watching my face and opening the gift, so it took her forever to finally open it. I could tell by her surprised gasp that she liked them.

"Thanks, babe!" she said, holding up the tee shirt that sat on top. It was pink, and had symbols on the front to represent "Peace, Love, and Books". She used to wear shirts like that all the time, and I loved it because those crazy designs fit her personality, or at least her personality before Aro got to her.

"Alice and Rose won't be happy to see these," she said. She actually cackled, looking happy as shit, as she held up the pair of light gray, low-top Chuck Taylor sneakers that were also in the box. After one Wednesday dinner at our place, Bell's old pair of Chucks mysteriously disappeared. When we asked the women about it, Rose and Tiny laughed their asses off. Now admittedly, the old pair was dirty as hell and needed to be thrown out, but they didn't have any right to steal them or throw them away or do whatever they did with them. Bell planned to replace the shoes, but she never got around to it.

The tee shirt and the Chucks meant a lot to me because they were truly her style. I could already tell that Tiny, Rose, and even Esme were trying to get her to _update_ her look, but I wanted Bell to wear what she wanted, and be who she wanted to be, especially around me.

"I know the girls mean well, and they want you to look nice and all," I said. "But I want you to wear what makes you happy."

"I agree," she said as she hugged me. "Thanks, I love these."

The next gift was _kinda _more for me than for Bell. It was a replacement for the half bra and Seahawks panties that she wore that night she looked so fucking hot, the night she'd gone to such drastic measures to look sexy because I'd been stupidly keeping myself away from her. I loved how she looked in that tiny bra and those little panties, but they got ruined that night.

"Hmmm," Bell said as she opened the box. "What a great gift... _for me_."

"I thought so too," I said innocently. She just laughed and shook her head at me. I passed her the next box.

"Ooh, a Cake Pop kit!" she yelled when she opened it. "I wanted one of these." I would have felt bad about getting her something else that wasn't only for use by her, because I knew I'd be eating my fair share of cake pops, but she loved cooking and baking and she really had wanted one of these.

The last gift would only make sense if she said yes, which she had. I reached in and gave it to her.

"More?" she asked.

"Last one," I said. I watched her face light up as she opened it and laughed loudly.

"Just remember, you did this to yourself," Bell said. "It'll take_ hours_ for us to fill out this whole book. I love it!" She hugged me hard; she might have been more excited about this gift than the ring.

"I bought it," I said. "I know what I'm getting into."

It was a journal, one of those fill-in-the-blank kinds that had questions and questionnaires about your life. But this one was for a bride and groom as they planned their wedding, a "keepsake" is what the woman in the bookstore said. It had questions like _How did we meet?_ and _Did we know each other's favorite movies and songs?_ and _What would be "our song" at the wedding?_; basically, it was kind of a test of how well we knew each other. I'd rather do almost anything than sit with her while she asked me all those questions, but I knew she would love it.

She was already flipping through the journal and reading some of the questions. She couldn't stop smiling. In addition to getting it as a birthday gift, it was also sort of a peace offering from me. I knew that Bell was annoyed by the little book club me and Alice had going on. But there was no way I was giving that up. While we found most of the books useless, there were always one or two points that got us talking. And what we talked about was _always _my brother and Tiny's grandparents.

Everybody was on my ass to talk to "a professional", but Tiny really needed to ten times more than I did. She had a _rough _childhood with her grandparents; it was really sad. From what she'd told me so far, they hadn't been physically abusive, but it was obvious that they had been hard on her and that she had been neglected. And then there was the issue of never knowing anything at all about her parents. It was amazing to me that she functioned as well as she did. My parents might have had their issues, but me and Fe had some fun times, plenty of them, when we were kids.

The thing was, Alice was the _only_ person I had who let me talk about Fe. Talking about him, the good and the bad parts of him, always made me feel better. I didn't know why, but it did. Bell hated him, with good reason; he had always been a dick to her. Ma worshipped him; to her, everything he ever did wrong was other people's fault. Dad was only just back in my life, and he didn't know Fe well enough _to_ talk about him. Heidi cried every time I mentioned him, so I couldn't talk to her either. Jake never knew what to do when I mentioned Fe, so I'd stopped. I'm sure if I mentioned Fe to Edward, he would listen, but I knew he didn't want to hear it.

But Alice really acted like she cared about what I said about him. Good or bad, she didn't judge. And she asked questions about him too. Talking to her about Fe just made me feel better. And I could tell that she felt better after we'd talk about her childhood with her grandparents. For me, I liked to remember my brother as he was, to try to hold on to the memories, and that's what I got out of our _sessions_. For her though, I think our talks helped her let out some of the anger and resentment, and I was okay with that. So I couldn't let Bell in on our fucked-up book club, but I'd suffer through those questionnaires in the bride-and-groom journal because I knew it would make her happy.

"I love every single one of my gifts," she said. "This is the best birthday I've ever had."

"Pretty damn near the best day of my life too," I said. "You do understand that now that you've said yes, you do have to marry me?" She laughed, her hair moving around her face, just beautiful.

"Yes, I understand how the engagement process works." I loved the huge smile she gave me.

"Good. Did you still wanna do a movie today?" I gathered our trash and threw it away, while she put all the gifts back in her gift bag, except the ring of course.

"No," she replied. "A movie is _not_ what I want to do right now."

"Okay," I said. "Where did you..." I stopped when I noticed the look on her face. I knew that look very well.

"Home it is then," I said, wriggling my eyebrows.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna keep staring at me?" I asked Bell. I found myself unable to stop grinning at her, or playing with her hair, or generally touching her fuck-hot body. We were back home in bed, completely nude, with no covers over us, having spent the afternoon burning off our lunch... horizontally. I looked at her body, pressed against mine, not believing that I had the rest of my life to spend with this incredible woman.<p>

"Maybe I like what I see," she said smugly. "Besides, I can stare at you for as long as I want. You're stuck with me now. Be careful what you wish for." I noticed that she kept her left hand splayed out on my chest, so that the ring... the engagement ring... the ring that made her mine, was always visible.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, using up all my energy like that," I said seriously. "You know I'm supposed to be getting my strength back. That was pretty fucking selfish, attacking me, over and over like that."

"Again, entirely your fault for proposing," she said as she placed quick kisses on my shoulder, then my neck, then my lips.

"I love you," I said. "So much." I kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too," she said, with watery eyes.

"If you love me so much, why'd you rip up my favorite shirt?" I asked. That earned me the big laugh I wanted; I didn't want her to cry anymore. Us getting married should be a happy time. I wanted more laughter, not more tears.

"You have about ten favorite shirts," she replied. "But if you're gonna whine about it, I'll get you another one for your birthday. Maybe I'll put together a bag of gifts for_ you_." I smiled, and then I got a little more serious.

"I don't know about you, but I wanna get married soon," I said. "I don't want this to drag out."

"How soon do you mean?" she asked. "I want all my family there, so we'll need to make sure they have time to make arrangements."

"I'm not talking tomorrow, even though I'd do that in a second," I replied. "I was thinking New Year's Eve or New Year's Day. I think that would be kinda cool."

"Hmmm," she said. "That would be nice. We always say we're going to do something for New Year's and we never do. That would certainly classify as something, and we'd celebrate it every year." She looked off into space, and I knew she was thinking hard about it. I was extremely pleased with myself.

"Just so you know, I did talk to Charlie about marrying you," I said. Again, she laughed.

"I'm dying to hear what he had to say."

"He only said two words: _about time_."

"That sounds like Charlie," she said. "Did you tell Jane?"

"I told her I was gonna propose soon," I replied. "She said the same thing Charlie said." She chuckled and shook her head.

"It really meant a lot to me that you remembered how we used to go to Arby's for lunch," she said, her voice turning serious again.

"I don't know how you think I could have forgotten," I said. "That was our place back in the day."

"Those were always my best days," she replied. "I hated my job back then, but knowing I would get to see you always made those days go so much better."

"Any day that I got to see you back then was a good day for me too," I said. "And now I get to see you every day... forever."

"That's a lot of good days to look forward to," she whispered.

"I know," I replied before I leaned over and kissed her and we got lost in each other again. I was probably gonna be tired, and sore as hell, tomorrow, but being with her, knowing she would soon be my wife, made me feel too good to care.

"So, did you still wanna do a movie today?" I asked when we eventually recovered.

"No," she replied, slowly sitting up and stretching. "Believe it or not, I'd actually like to go over to Alice's, and then Rose's, to see the babies."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I had to stop myself from going yesterday; I knew they were all just getting settled in. I really want to see the babies though."

"Okay, but you know Rose and Tiny. When they see the ring, they're gonna make a scene."

"They'll see it eventually," she said. "At least this way, they can only do so much screaming with the babies around."

Taking a shower together had been a bad idea because it majorly slowed down our efforts at getting ready. For some reason, we just couldn't seem to keep our hands off of each other. Maybe because the ring was like proof, to both of us, that we were serious about our commitment to each other, and we felt free from any lingering doubts. Finally.

* * *

><p>I parked in front of Tiny and Edward's just as Rose was about to pull off. Bell and I got out and walked to Rose's Q7; it was almost full. Rose rolled the windows down so we could talk without them all getting out.<p>

"Glad we caught you guys before we left!" she said. "Happy birthday, Bella!"

"Thanks," Bell said. I noticed she'd placed her left hand in her pocket to hide the ring for now. There would be no hiding once we got inside.

"Good to see you again!" Edward's mom Liz said to both of us. I liked her; to me, she was what a mom should be like: warm, friendly, and supportive. I loved Ma, but she wasn't like that at all.

It took a few minutes but we got all the introductions done. Rose's sister Vicky was in the front with her. She kinda looked like Rose in the face, but her hair was a bright red color. It didn't look natural at all.

Liz and Angie, Edward's sister, were in the middle seats. Angie looked nothing like Liz and Edward. She had straight brown hair that was cut to right below her ears. It was really shiny, like Bell's was whenever Tiny did her hair, so I was sure Tiny had gotten to her. She wore glasses, and looked very serious, but she seemed nice. Edward had told me she was a nurse, and she reminded me of the stern nurse at my doctor's office.

Rose's sister-in-law Maggie and her niece Nettie were in the back. Nettie looked a lot like her mom; they both had curly reddish blonde hair. Nettie was _so _fucking cute; she was so excited she was practically bouncing in her car seat. Maggie looked to be about Alice's size. I'd have to call her Tiny number two.

I caught Rose frowning a little at Bell's outfit, but she didn't say anything. Bell had on her new tee shirt and Chucks. We knew the shoes in particular would annoy Tiny and Rose, and we thought getting under their skin would be pretty damn funny.

"Where are you going?" Bell asked Rose.

"Vicky and I wanted to take Maggie to see our old neighborhood and ride around so she could see more of the city, then go out to eat," she said. "We thought we'd ask Angie and Liz too."

"Is Carlisle inside?" I asked. I didn't see any of his cars around, but I did notice Esme's car.

"No," Rose said. "He's had client meetings all day." He probably did have clients to meet, but more likely he was holed up somewhere, sick of all the people in his house. Carlisle was definitely the most antisocial member of the gang. Still, I really liked him now that I'd gotten to know him.

"Well, I'm dying to see the babies, so I'm going inside," Bell said. "We'll be here when you get back." They drove away, and we'd barely turned to walk to the front door when it opened.

"Took you long enough," Tiny said. "You were out there forever."

"Hello to you too," I said as she laughed. Fresco ran up to me and I rubbed him on the head. Tempo pulled himself away from Tiny long enough to come get a head rub as well. We spoke to Edward and Esme, and I noticed an older man come in from the kitchen. It had to be Edward's dad.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Edward, Tiny, and Esme said, almost at the same time. The gang had all signed a card for Bell which I'd given her this morning. We felt like if they ignored her birthday completely, she'd get suspicious. This way it was acknowledged, but it would seem to her that they were honoring her request to not make a big deal about it.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Edward's dad said as he made his way over to us. "Good to finally meet you, and you Emmett." We shook hands and greeted him in reply.

"Bella, Emmett," Edward said, "this is my dad, Anthony."

"Call me Tony," his dad said. Like Angie, he looked nothing like Edward. They were both tall, but as far as I could tell, that's where the similarities ended. Tony was a pretty big guy; he wore glasses, and what was left of his hair was gray. I smiled at his Cubs tee shirt because Edward told me that his dad was a diehard fan, even though he was disgusted with them half the time. That was pretty much the story of most serious sports fans, myself included. He looked like a happy guy, and I was sure that with a few drinks in him, he'd be a riot.

"We've been calling both of you," Tiny said.

"My phone was off. Sorry," I said.

"Mine too," Bell said. She was already peeking over into the playroom at the babies. "Is Rose's nephew here? He wasn't with them in the car."

"He's here," Tiny said. "Come meet the baby gang." We entered the playroom, moving carefully around the room which was now filled with baby stuff... and babies.

Rose's nephew was there, resting in a swing with a pacifier in his mouth, looking around the room with his bright blue eyes. He was several months younger than the triplets but he was almost as big as they were.

Two of the triplets were on mats on the floor, playing with the toys in one of the gym things; they stopped to look up at us, then gurgled and laughed their baby laughs and went back to pulling on the toys. The third triplet was asleep in the playpen. Edward said they weren't identical, but they looked alike to me. Tiny was carefully explaining to Bell which one was which.

I was surprised that Bell had been so eager to come see the babies in the first place, and by how... interested... she seemed now. But I guess I shouldn't have been surprised at all. That night when we sorted through all the baby bags and baskets, it had been pretty obvious by the way we reacted that babies would definitely be in our future. Standing here now in the middle of this playroom, I could easily imagine Bell in a room like this for our kids. The thought was pleasing, very much so.

"I see congratulations are in order," Esme practically sang as she hugged Bell.

"I saw it too," Tiny said. "Congratulations!"

"I think that's my cue to leave," I said, turning to exit the room. I didn't make it far before I was hugged and congratulated myself.

They quickly left me and pulled Bell to the window to really look at the ring. I just chuckled.

"You finally did it," Edward said, grinning at me, as we walked to the family room. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," I replied as I sat down on the couch. "I'm just glad the proposal is out of the way."

"You're on easy street now," his dad said. "They'll plan the wedding. You just show up when they tell ya."

"That's fine with me," I said. "You know, I broke that seat in for you." He was sitting at the opposite end of the couch.

"You do good work," Tony replied, laughing. "I could sit here all day."

"You_ have _been sitting there all day," Edward said. He couldn't seem to stop grinning though; I knew he was happy to see his dad.

"That's why it's called vacation," Tony answered.

"Are the babies always that quiet?" I asked.

"The two that are awake, yes," Tony said. "Long as they're fed and changed, with something to play with, they'll give you no problems. The one that's sleeping right now, Ashley, she's the crybaby. Literally. And her lungs are healthy, let me tell ya." He and Edward laughed. I asked Tony about their flight. He said it hadn't been that bad, and that the babies did really well. We talked a little more and then Tony surprised me.

"Are you breaking outta here with us or what?" he asked. I looked over at Edward; I had no idea what his dad meant.

"I'd been calling you to ask if you wanna come with us," Edward said. "We're just going down to the WTA so he can see where I used to work, and then ride around a little. Probably grab some dinner after that."

"I don't think so," I said, even though I really wanted to go. "It's Bell's birthday and..."

"You're going with the guys aren't you?" Bell asked before I could finish. She'd just entered the kitchen, and she walked over to the sink to wash her hands, probably so she could hold the babies. Rose had always made us wash our hands before we touched any of the baby gear that we had sorted and put together.

"It's your birthday, and I don't..."

"Go," Bell interrupted. "It'll be fun. My birthday has been perfect. If you stay, you'll just be sitting here, looking at babies with me, Esme, and Alice."

"Okay then," I replied. The old me would have debated this and felt guilty, but I decided to take her at her word. It would just be a few hours, and we still had tonight to celebrate the rest of her birthday.

"Good," Tony said. "We can finally get going." He stood and went upstairs to get ready. About ten minutes later, we were on our way.

"Listen, I just gotta say this," I said as Edward pulled off. "Is it really a good idea to leave Tiny, Esme, and Bell with four babies? They don't have much experience with kids." Not that my concern had stopped me from leaving them.

"The mothers didn't have a problem leaving, so I don't either," Edward said. "You should have seen how fast Angie and Maggie ran outta there. They were the first ones in Roses' car. And they knew me and Dad were going out."

"Besides, the girls love that playroom," Tony said. "They've been rolling around, having a ball on those mats, and watching the puppies. When Ash wakes up, so long as somebody holds her, she won't fuss so much. Alice knows that. They'll be fine."

"If you say so," I said. Would I be like this when I had kids? Worried about every little thing? I already knew the answer. _Hell yes._

"You'll have plenty of real things to worry about when you have a family," Tony said as he watched me in the rearview mirror. "So don't make up shit to worry over."

"Thanks for the tip." I laughed, and so did Edward, then I settled back in my seat in Edward's new Land Rover.

"Don't feel guilty," Edward said. "Cuz we don't. We deserve a break. My mom, Angie, and Taz have been talking nonstop since we left the airport yesterday. Then, when Rose and her family came over today, you wouldn't believe how much noise there was. They came over at noon, and you see they just left when you got here."

"Really?" I asked. It was almost five now.

"God, yes," Tony said. "That was entirely too much squawking." I laughed.

"You wanted all the families to hit it off," Edward said. "Well, my sister and Maggie really did. I told you Angie's a nurse, and apparently Maggie is too, but she hasn't worked since she had the kids. So they really had a lot in common and they talked forever."

"And Alice and Vicky were talking about all the things that have to be done to fix Vicky's hair color," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "I gotta say, I was glad to hear that was a mistake. Ronald McDonald's hair was never that red." Edward and I let out guffaws. Just as I suspected, his dad was funny as hell.

"Then Esme came over," Edward said. "And that meant hours of ring talk and wedding talk with Rose and my mom," Edward said. I cracked up laughing at the both of them. They really looked annoyed.

"We went to the basement for a while," Tony said. "That's the only way we got any peace and quiet."

"Why didn't you two leave earlier then?" I asked.

"I've barely been here twenty-four hours," Tony said. "If I sneak off too many times, Liz'll get upset. She already told me I better not come out here and watch TV the whole time. Ya know what they say: _Happy wife, happy life._ Remember that; it'll serve you well." I noticed that he was watching me again, with a smirk on his face, in the rearview mirror.

"That's the second good husband tip I've given ya," he continued. "I might start charging before this trip is over." Edward and I both laughed then. I appreciated the tips, but I was hung up on one word he said in particular.

_Husband_. That's what I would be soon. I liked the sound of that. I liked it_ a lot. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, Emmett's proposal. I wanted to get this in Emmett's chapter a few chapters back, but it just didn't work out. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also, I put pictures of the rings as I envision them, and Bella's tee shirt, on the blog: gjfanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com. **

**As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**A/N: I really owe my beta ExquisiteEdward a bucket of propolas  
>for her help with this chapter. Thank you to the millionth degree!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(fanfiction net, Chapter 19)<strong>

**Chapter 16: Relating**

**RPOV**

"As requested," Carlisle said, placing a plastic bag on the counter in front of me. I'd completely forgotten to pick up dessert, and we could _not _have a Wednesday dinner without something sweet. Thankfully, my very attentive husband had volunteered to go pick up my order from the bakery.

"Thank you!" I replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips to show my gratitude. I checked the bag to make sure that my entire order was there. I pulled out the box of gourmet cupcakes on top, as it was for the gang, and set the rest of the items in the bag aside.

"What?" I asked, confused, when I looked back up at Carlisle. He was staring at me with lust in his eyes. He looked from the bag, then back to me, and grinned.

"The last time I put a bag on a counter in front of you, I got a lot more than a thank you," he said smugly. I smiled right back at him, growing hot at the memory.

"Sorry, my friend," I said. "We've got a house full of people this time around." He stepped closer to me, never breaking eye contact, as if he didn't care at all that we had guests. Just a few days ago, Saturday night to be exact, he_ had_ placed a plastic bag in front of me, only it held something a lot more important than food. I remained frozen in place, gazing at the man I loved, as I remembered that night.

"_What did Jasper want?" I asked as Carlisle walked into the bathroom. I was completely nude, staring into the huge mirror, examining my body from several angles._

"_You are so fucking perfect," he said huskily. I smiled at him through the glass, thrilled that I always seemed to turn him on. He placed a plastic bag on the counter in front of me, then pressed himself against my back. I moaned as he slowly brought his hands around and massaged my breasts. _

"_CC," I whispered, completely giving in to the feel of his touch. His hands, always so smooth, never left my skin as they moved down my body, over my stomach, finally reaching the hot flesh between my legs. His fingers spread me open and toyed with my clit, taking his sweet old time as he drove me absolutely fucking insane. The entire time his hands worked their magic, his mouth never left me either. The ponytail I'd thrown my hair into left me completely exposed, and he licked and kissed all along my neck, shoulders, and earlobes. No one had ever made me feel as cherished as he did._

"_Feel what you do to me," he said, pressing himself against my ass. _

"_How could I not?" I asked, frantically grinding against him. I could feel every inch of his hardening cock through his pants. I didn't mind that the material was a little rough against my skin, it only added to the whole experience. Without warning, he plunged two fingers deep inside of me and began thrusting them in and out rapidly. _

"_Oh shit," I screamed when he added a third. My hands were pushing against the counter so hard that I thought I might break it. Before I knew it, I saw the telltale stars and nearly collapsed from the force of my orgasm. _

_When I caught my breath and was able to stand, I turned around and dropped to my knees. Carlisle stared at me in a daze. I unzipped his pants and yanked his briefs down to get to his straining erection. _

"_Fuck, Rose," he groaned, then clenched his teeth, as I used my hands and my mouth to attend to his _situation_. I got a rhythm going, alternately licking and stroking, until he eventually came with a shout. It pleased me that we were both getting so attuned to what we liked sexually, and the best part was that we had so much more to learn. _

"_Look at the mess you made," I said, mock-scolding him. _

"_I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not," he replied as he wiped off my still-sensitive skin with a towel. When he was done, he kissed me hungrily until other needs forced me to pull away. _

"_Sorry," I said. "Nature calls." _

"_No, wait!" he yelled, before I could reach the toilet. I looked at him like he was nuts, and he held up the plastic bag. He reached into it and pulled out three different home pregnancy tests._

"_Don't get offended," he said cautiously. "But I think you need to take these. You know I'm right."_

"_I'm _not_ offended," I said. "What do you think I was doing when you came in? I was trying to see a bump." I didn't though. But the fact remained that I'd struggled to get my favorite pants and skirts over my hips all week. And I'd been a little more... confrontational... lately as well. I grabbed one of the tests because I really did have to pee. He didn't bother to ask if I needed the instructions. This was at least the third test I'd taken in the last few months. _

"_So you never did tell me. What did Jasper want?" I asked as I set the test stick on the counter and washed my hands. _

"_Hmm, I don't think I'll tell," he said, chuckling. "You'll find out soon enough." We talked as we waited, both nude now as he'd stripped out of his clothes as well. When the time came to check the test, we looked at each other first, then down at the extremely important stick. I'd been through this before, and I didn't want to get my hopes up._

"_Looks like a plus sign to me," he said, his eyes shining. He was biting his lip, trying to stop the huge smile that was clearly about to take over his whole face, but he was failing miserably._

_I wanted to make a smart-ass remark but I couldn't. There was a huge lump in my throat, and I kept looking back and forth between him and the test. My mind didn't want to believe it, but I knew in my heart that it was true. I was pregnant. _With child. _With _CC's _child. I stared at my husband, the father of my baby, for what seemed like hours. My throat finally cleared, and I was able to speak. _

"_Let's take the others in the morning," I said, my voice breaking, as I glanced down at the other tests. "Just to be sure. That's supposed to be the best time." He nodded and continued to stare at me. I suddenly needed to touch him, to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and even though he was standing right beside me, he seemed entirely too far away. I threw my arms around his neck, and he quickly wrapped me in his arms. _

"_Are you happy?" he whispered. I shook my head against him. _

"_No," I said, pulling my head back to look into his eyes. "Happy's not a big enough word for what I feel right now. I love you, CC." _

"_I love you, too," he replied, finally allowing that smile to break free. _

The other two tests had been positive as well. Carlisle and I spent hours trying to pin down exactly when it might have happened, but in the end we gave up. We had sex all the time, and sometimes things just happen, no matter how prepared you were. And regardless of how it happened, we were thrilled at the prospect of being parents.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," Esme said suddenly. Spell broken, Carlisle and I leaned away from each other and turned to her. She was blushing, so I could only imagine what we looked like when she walked into the kitchen. I couldn't help it though; I lost all control when he looked at me like that.

"I was sent in by the masses to check on dessert," she said. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's on the way," Carlisle said. Esme quickly went back out onto the patio.

"We_ will _pick this up later," he whispered in my ear as he took the box and walked outside.

I watched the gang, minus Bella, descend upon the box before he could even set it on the table. I rested my hand on my stomach, and smiled at the scene outside. Edward was holding one of his nieces, and Esme and Jasper were holding the other two. Nettie was running around with Tempo and Fresco, screaming and laughing at the top of her lungs. Maggie and Angie had gone out on their own, as had Edward's parents, and we were looking after the kids.

I already had many worries and concerns about my pregnancy, but there was no doubting the fact that my baby... our baby... would have an amazing support system of family and friends.

"Did you eat _all _of that?" Vicky asked, entering the kitchen. She pointed to the near-empty dish of seafood dip that just happened to be on the counter, right beside me. I had every intention of taking it to the others, but when I sprinkled the cheese on the bread like Maggie told me too, and stuck a spoon inside the rich, creamy dip, I knew the gang would never see it.

"No," I lied.

"You really liked it?" she asked. Vicky and I could read each other like books; she knew I was lying.

"Obviously," I replied.

"But it had all that crab and lobster in it," she said. "You _hate_ seafood."

That was actually true, but I'd been dying to taste it since Maggie had baked it this morning.

"Look, don't fly off the handle like you did last month at Austin's," she said cautiously. "But are you _sure _you're not pregnant?"

"I think I would know if I was," I said.

I hated lying to my sister, or at least not telling her the whole truth. But I couldn't tell her because she would tell Austin or Daddy, who would then tell everyone in the family. There was too much shit going on right now, and I couldn't handle Austin the surgeon, Maggie the nurse, and Tanya the know-it-all bombarding me with advice for the whole time they were going to be here. Carlisle had already told his uncle, but that was no surprise. They told each other almost everything. Vicky crossed her arms and stared at my stomach before she looked up.

"I've worked with a lot of preggos," she said. "They never shut up, so I've heard a lot, and learned a lot. I think you're having cravings; they can start early. I think you should take a test."

"I have a doctor's appointment next week," I said, smiling. "I'll be sure to tell her your concerns." She rolled her eyes at me, and set about making one of her super healthy salads.

I chuckled to myself, thinking that the whole reason I had a doctor's appointment scheduled for next week was because my doctor wanted a follow-up to see how the shot was working for me. Other than me getting knocked up, it was working just fine.

* * *

><p>"How much time do we have before Bella gets here?" Alice asked.<p>

"About an hour," Emmett said. He looked _so _much better. It was a week now since those freezing-up spells, and thankfully, he hadn't had anymore. We hoped that the stress and excitement of the party Saturday wouldn't be too much for him. I'd felt real fear and dread when Alice called us from the urgent care center that day, and that made me realize just how much each and every member of the gang had come to mean to me.

"I don't really have much to say," Emmett continued, "but I wanted to make sure nobody needs any of the guest suites. Last call." He looked around at everyone, but we all shook our heads; all the housing was taken care of.

"Okay," he said. "I'm gonna use them for some of Bell's family and some of Jake's. Now, I think the _committee_ wanted to give an update."

"I think I'll let Alice have the floor," Esme said. She looked very content holding Kristen, one of the triplets. The baby was too cute for words, as were her sisters.

I got distracted staring at the baby. I would love to have a little girl, a mini-me running around. Only that wouldn't be fair to CC; one of me was enough to handle. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing out loud as I thought of a little Carlisle in a miniature suit, the top few buttons of his little shirt open with no tie. I suddenly couldn't wait to meet my baby.

"I'll send all this as an e-mail later," Alice said, notepad in hand. "Most of the families will be here until the middle of next week, so we've got something planned for every day. Here's what's finalized." I hadn't helped as much I would have liked, but Alice and Esme let me off the hook. Their work schedules were way more flexible than mine, and they actually liked party planning.

"On Saturday, for the party, we'll have icebreakers for the hour before Leah brings Bella," Alice said. "Then we'll eat, and have Bella open gifts. And anyone who's still there at seven can watch Esme's show; we can all watch together." The first episode of Esme's new show was airing on a local channel this Saturday night. Esme was blushing furiously as we all gave her our congratulations.

"On Sunday morning, anyone who wants to can go to Jasper and Bella's church," Alice said. In news that was shocking to no one considering how woven together our lives were before we'd ever even met, Jasper and Bella had run into each other at church a few weeks ago. They both said they only went once in a while, but again we were not surprised that they'd seen each other there.

"Sunday afternoon is the softball game, and...," Alice was interrupted by whistles and shouts from the guys; they were entirely too hyped up for this game.

"Monday's the bus tour, with stops for sightseeing," Alice continued. "Then, the Texas barbeque is here Monday night."

"That's an awful lot of together time," Vicky commented. "Just saying." We all laughed. It was a pretty safe bet that some shit was gonna go down with all these people thrown together.

"We don't know when all the families will be together again," Alice said, "so we just want to make sure everyone has the opportunity to have a good time. Nothing's mandatory."

"Tuesday morning," she added, "Emmett will be leading a one-mile walk around _Forest Crossing_." I was actually looking forward to that. Because I shunned most exercise, I hadn't done much exploring of the neighborhood by foot. Emmett said there was a playground here, a wishing well, a tennis court, and a picnic area. I kind of had a vested interest in checking out the playground now.

"And finally, Tuesday night, Carlisle and his uncle are treating everyone to a Mariners game; they've reserved a suite at Safeco." There were claps and whistles all around.

"That's all my uncle's doing," Carlisle said quickly.

"Don't worry, Carlisle," Alice said, chuckling. "We thanked him in the program."

"Well, that's everything really," she declared, sitting back down.

"I think that's _quite_ enough family time," Esme said, to another round of laughter.

* * *

><p>"That doesn't bother you?" Vicky asked. She nodded toward Bella, who was sitting between Carlisle and Jasper at a table at the other end of the patio. She'd arrived about an hour ago.<p>

"It _did_ bother me," I replied. "A lot. But it's fine now. They're just friends." Vicky looked at me like I was crazy. Emmett and I both had come to an understanding of Bella and Carlisle's "relationship", and we finally saw them for what they were: incredibly close friends. I knew they were down there talking about classes and school and books and all the shit that gave them their jollies, not planning a secret tryst.

"This shit is too much for me," Vicky said as she watched them. "All you guys are so... _friendly._ It's like a fucking swingers' club around here."

All I could do was laugh because when I looked around the patio, I could see what she saw. In addition to Bella, Jasper, and Carlisle's cozy seating arrangement, Alice and Emmett were sitting pretty close together too, deep in conversation. He was sitting in one of the patio chairs and she was sitting on the stone ledge very close to him, her perfect legs crossed in front of her, her feet perched on the edge of his chair. Across the way from them, Edward was actually holding Esme's left hand while she laughed; he was probably just teasing her about her ring.

"I don't know," I replied, chuckling. "Maybe it does look like that, but I can't explain it. We're just tight like that." She snorted.

"I'll bet."

"I can assure you that we do not engage in any extracurricular activities," I said. Vicky just shook her head.

We all talked for a while longer at our respective tables, in our own conversations, until the triplets started to get fussy and cry.

"I'm glad you don't have far to go," I said to Alice above all the crying as we got the girls into their car seats, and Edward got the puppies inside the car.

"You and me both," she replied. Neither she nor Edward seemed that comfortable with his nieces, but they definitely weren't as terrified and clueless as I thought they'd be.

"They're fine," I said to Esme who looked extremely upset. "Babies cry. Sometimes, they scream."

"But their little faces are so red," she said.

"And they're so loud," Bella added, looking almost as upset as Esme.

"You two are in for a rude awakening when you have kids," I said to them, laughing.

"Liz is home now," Alice said in an attempt to appease them. "Since you clearly don't trust us to handle them, I'm sure _she'll_ know what to do. And their mother, who's a _nurse_, will be home soon too." Bella and Esme still looked on with concern, as Alice rolled her eyes and I kept laughing.

"Just let me know what time tomorrow," Edward called out the window as he started the car.

"Will do," I said. They drove off and the others prepared to leave too.

"Thanks again, guys," Vicky said to Emmett and Jasper. "I really appreciate it."

Tomorrow, the guys had agreed to help move Vicky's stuff into her new home: my condo. My sister was back in Seattle for good.

"No problem, Red," Emmett said with a smirk, looking at her hair. "It looks _way_ better now, just so you know." Alice had taken my sister to her friend Tyler's salon this morning. He was apparently an expert colorist, and I could see why. My sister's hair, clown-wig red when she got here Monday, was now a much lighter, more flattering, and natural shade of red. The color really suited her.

"Excuse him," Bella said as she laughed. We waved as they drove off.

"Thank_ you_," Jasper said to Vicky as he and Esme prepared to leave as well.

"No problem," she replied, giving him a rare smile. He'd readily volunteered to help because Vicky had taken a look at the prenup Esme's family wanted him to sign. Attorney that she was, she had been very against him signing it, just on general principle. Nevertheless, she said that it was a pretty straightforward "you keep your stuff and I'll keep mine if we split up" agreement. That's all Jasper wanted to know. We all waved as he and Esme drove away.

"Rose, Carlisle, I really can't thank you enough for letting me stay in the condo," Vicky said. "I could have found somewhere else to live, but I'm glad I'll be so close." I gave her a hug and tried not to cry.

"It was just sitting there empty," Carlisle said. "It's no problem at all. When we bought it, I was gone a lot, and Rose didn't want to be here alone. That's not the case anymore. I won't be traveling anywhere near as much."

"I can pay you guys," Vicky said.

"That's up to your landlord," Carlisle replied with a huge grin, looking over at me. We both laughed, but Vicky really looked concerned.

"Look, the condo's paid for," he said, a little more seriously after he saw her expression. "But if you want to pay utilities or something, that's between you and your sister. The only request I have is that you give it some time before you do any major redecorating. Esme just did the place, and we think she did a great job."

"Oh no," Vicky said quickly. "I love it like it is." My sister and I stared at each other; I knew there was much more that she wanted to say. Carlisle took the hint.

"Nettie," he said, "did you pick which story you wanted me to read?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "In my room."

"Okay, let's go," he replied as he carried her into the house.

"Let's sit by the fountain," I said. "I'm sure he's getting heavy." Vicky was holding AJ, and he was very close to falling asleep.

"I can't believe you fucking have a fountain, and grounds, and an estate," she said, finally laughing a little.

"Vic, sometimes I can't believe it either. I was so overwhelmed at first, and so lonely. I hated when you left," I said. "You were the last one; everybody left me. It was awful. If I hadn't met CC..." I couldn't finish that sentence because I didn't like to think about what my life would have been like without Carlisle. It had been lonely enough in the beginning with him. Without him, I couldn't even imagine.

"I really missed you too," she said. "I was miserable out there. When we were all at Austin's last month, then we all had to leave again; it really messed me up."

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving back before you got here?" I asked. "I could have had your stuff moved in before you came." When Vicky moved to New York, she'd placed most of her belongings in one of three storage units our family rented for all the shit they didn't take when my parents sold the house we grew up in.

"I wanted to see your face when I told you," she said sadly. "I wanted to see if you'd really be happy that I was back."

"How could you think I wouldn't want you back here?" I asked.

"You've got all your new friends now," she mumbled. "I didn't know if you wanted me around."

"You can be really fucking dumb sometimes," I said. "You're my sister. Nobody can replace you." She hugged me, and then we sat there crying and wiping our faces.

"I can't believe your friends are helping me move," she said after a long pause. "I'm sure they're all busy. I'm not used to people I don't even know doing all this to help me. I don't know how to thank them."

"We're all taking a break while our families are here," I said. "Plus, they're just good people, and this is how they are. They know we'd do the same for them in a heartbeat. You could buy them lunch to show your appreciation, but that's all they'd want."

"I was going to do that anyway," she said quietly. I didn't know if I'd get used to this new not-so-confident Vicky; I was used to the bitchy, hard-ass version of my sister.

"What did they do to you in New York?" I asked. Her confidence was seriously shaken.

"I don't know," she said after letting out a long sigh. "It wasn't so much the job; it was the environment I guess. It was so competitive, and so many young girls were working there, fresh out of school, perky tits, short skirts, always doing shit to get one of the partners to notice them. I guess that can happen anywhere, but I never saw it so blatantly until that office. My job is hard enough; I didn't like having to watch my back on top of everything else. It wasn't like that here. Or if it was, I didn't notice."

"Is that why you dyed your hair?" I asked. "To try to stand out, feel better about yourself?"

"You got it," she said. "And you see how well that worked out."

"However it happened, I'm glad you're back." We stood and walked inside.

I should probably be telling my sister not to give up on her job in New York after she'd worked so hard to get it. But I just couldn't do that. For one thing, she was clearly miserable, and for another, I was selfish, and I wanted her back here.

* * *

><p>Vicky went downstairs after we put the kids down for the night. Nettie was sound asleep in the toddler bed, and AJ looked very comfortable in the little crib. As I watched them sleeping, I wondered how many kids Carlisle and I would have. I didn't think we'd have just one, but who knew? I was a little afraid of pregnancy as well. If I had a hard time with it, that might make the decision for me.<p>

As happy as I was, I was very concerned about how a baby would change everything. Carlisle had no experience with kids at all. How would he react when my attention was divided? What about my job? I was just settling into the routine there, and I _loved_ it. And then there was the gang. How would everyone really react? Would they treat me differently when I had a baby and they didn't?

I looked around the room, wondering if it would be best to keep this as the nursery for our baby. It just felt right in here, set up like it was. Almost everything in here had come from Alice, when she'd brought home all that baby stuff. It was definitely strange for someone to buy so much based on a hunch. Yet, the fact remained that we had clearly needed it, both here and at her house. I liked to think it meant we'd be getting more visits from our families in the future. I would never get enough of seeing my family.

The sound of voices and laughter shook me from my thoughts; it sounded like Maggie was home. I slipped out of the nursery, leaving the nightlight on, and went to my own bedroom. I'd catch up with Maggie in the morning.

Carlisle was reading in bed when I reached our room. After I changed out of my clothes and brushed my teeth, I snuggled in beside him.

"CC, thanks for letting Vicky stay. It means a lot to me."

"I'd have to be a pretty heartless bastard to tell her she couldn't stay in the condo when we never really use it," he replied.

"Still, you didn't have to," I said.

"Anything for you," he said softly before he kissed me.

"Can I ask you something?" he said a little later. I nodded.

"Do babies always cry as loud as the triplets did tonight?" I laughed for a minute before I answered.

"I hate to break it to you, but yes, our baby will cry, and shriek, and scream sometimes," I confirmed. He groaned, and I had to laugh again.

"But remember, they're triplets, so that was in stereo," I said, finally getting him to laugh. "All babies are different. Henry cried all the time; Reenie didn't cry much at all."

"How do you know if something's really wrong though?" he asked. "You and Alice seemed so sure that nothing was wrong with them tonight, but I agreed with Esme and Bella. With that level of screaming, I really thought they were seriously hurt."

"If they were really sick, or hurt," I replied, "they'd have been fussier the whole time they were here. They'd been fed and changed not long before they left. They were just tired and sleepy. They've been in this new place all week, around all these new people. Babies like a little excitement too, and sometimes they try to keep from falling asleep. I guarantee you they were asleep as soon as they got changed and put to bed."

"I'm glad you have experience with babies," he said. "Because frankly, I'm terrified."

"You'll be fine," I said. "You'll see." He was quiet for so long that I thought he'd fallen asleep. I was wrong.

"What if something happens?" he said, not really looking for an answer. "It's early. You can't be more than two months along, if that." He placed his hand on my stomach.

"If it's meant to be, it's meant to be," I replied calmly, though I was just as worried. "We can't make ourselves sick, waiting around for something bad to happen. We have to stay positive. If we keep thinking negative thoughts the whole time, we'll have some depressed-ass baby pop out." He rolled onto his back, clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"Is that a fact?" he asked eventually.

"Yes, it's proven," I said, talking completely out of my ass. "Negative parents equal depressed emo baby." He continued to laugh, and so did I, until we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I thought the move went well," Carlisle said.<p>

"I thought so too," I replied. "I don't think my sister realized it would happen so fast."

"We're an action-oriented group," he said, smiling.

It was Thursday afternoon, and we'd spent the morning getting Vicky's stuff out of storage and into the condo, with the help of Edward, his dad Tony, Emmett, Jasper, and Maggie. Carlisle hadn't even wanted me to go, fearing I'd try to do too much. But I knew I needed to be there for my sister. She was in a strange state of mind, and none of them knew how to handle her like I did. Besides, I did an excellent job of giving the appearance of being actively involved, while not doing any hard labor.

"Thank you for asking me along today," I said. "I like when you include me."

"I'm sorry there was a time when I didn't," he said, looking at me quickly before turning his eyes back to the road. We were on our way to see the space he'd chosen for his new business. I had no idea where it was, but he was extremely excited.

As we waited at a stoplight, I saw a tall lanky man with shaggy blond hair playing a guitar in front of an instrument store. He completely reminded me of Jasper, and I was reminded of a question I'd been meaning to ask Carlisle.

"Why didn't you ask me to sign a prenup?"

"What brought that on?" he asked.

"Jasper," I said simply.

"Oh," he replied, ignoring the question.

"Are you just not gonna answer?" I asked.

"I don't want you to get upset," he said after a pause.

"I won't, I promise," I said. "I really want to know. Because it's too late for you anyway; I'm not signing shit now." He guffawed, and I was glad to have lightened the mood.

"I... thought about it," he said. "But I was too afraid. I thought you might leave me if I so much as brought it up."

"I would've been pissed," I confirmed. "But I was honestly expecting it."

"Would you have left?" he asked.

"I don't think so," I said. "I love you, and I don't think I could have left. But I would've been really hurt. You know I didn't marry you because of the money."

"I know," he said, letting out a long sigh. "And ultimately, that's why I didn't ask. But I knew my uncle would_ not _be happy. He was the only reason I seriously gave thought to a prenup in the first place." I didn't know what to say. He'd basically gone against what he knew his uncle would want to make me happy. For Carlisle in his life, that was huge.

"He gets... obsessive when it comes to me," he continued. "He always has. But when it came down to it, I knew I couldn't be without you. I needed you more than I needed his approval."

"Thanks," I said, looking out of the window to keep myself from crying. He reached over and grabbed my hand and squeezed it as a reply.

We rode in silence for the rest of the trip, and it wasn't long before we turned into the parking lot in front of a large, old, abandoned church. Several cars were already there.

"Here we are," he said, beaming. His entire face lit up when he looked at it.

"I thought you wanted classroom space," I said, a little confused when we stepped out of his car and stared up at the building.

"I do," he replied. "There's plenty of space inside for classrooms, and to house some of my collection. I love this place. I'll restore part of it, of course. And it's big enough that I might be able to rent out some of the spaces for private events. That'd be a big money maker too. Then..." He kept talking rapidly, his eyes shining.

I'd been thrilled when Carlisle shared his plans for his business with me. He wanted to offer seminars where he would teach other people some aspects of his business: identifying fakes versus originals, teaching proper handling of antiques, and more. He had at least ten classes that he planned to offer.

I asked him if training other people would ultimately hurt his business as a broker, but he said that the more well-trained professionals in the business the better, because the Internet was responsible for creating too many phony brokers and antiques, and it was "disrespecting" the profession. He'd gone on quite a rant about it, and I'd actively listened, again happy to be included.

"I love it," I said as I gave him a hug. A throat clearing caused me to step back.

"Rose," Caius said, after he clapped Carlisle on the arm. I saw his sharp eyes drop almost immediately to my stomach.

"Hello, Caius," I replied. I was surprised to see him because I thought he wasn't coming back from Ohio with Esme's mom until tomorrow.

"I had to come see what had Carlisle so excited," he replied as if reading my mind.

I suddenly realized that Caius wasn't the only person who'd walked up to us. Carlisle quickly introduced me to his "team": a realtor, an architect, and a structural engineer. They all simpered and practically fucking curtsied to me. I spoke to each of them and shook their hands, but I couldn't bring myself to be all smiley and happy with them. I knew full well if I'd met them as Rosalie Hale, they wouldn't be reacting like this. I was still getting used to the way people's entire attitude toward me changed when they found out my last name was Cullen. I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to it. I wasn't sure I _wanted_ to get used to it.

There was one last member of the team, and I almost passed out when I saw him.

"And this is Robert Sawyer, a local historian. He..." I vaguely heard Carlisle going on about how _Robert_ was on some city council committee. None of that mattered to me. I was too busy trying to figure out if he was the same guy who'd practically lived with us off and on through high school.

"Yes, it's me, Rose," Robby said quietly as the others chatted around us. That's what we'd always called him, Robby. Even though he'd gained_ a lot _of weight, easily a hundred pounds, he looked _much_ better than he had back then. I was glad to see him like this. I realized that I was staring way too long, and I didn't want to embarrass Carlisle.

"I can't believe it," I said, with a chuckle. I turned to Carlisle who was looking at me curiously. I could feel Caius's eyes on me as well.

"Carlisle, _Robert_ was Vicky's first boyfriend. They dated all through high school. I haven't seen him in years." Instantly, I could see that Carlisle put together what I was really saying. He understood that Robby had to have been just as wild as I'd told him Vicky was back then.

Vicky and Robby had been two drinking, drugging, teenage hot messes. They would cheat on each other, get back together, and then do the whole thing over again.

"Small world," Caius said. Of course, he heard everything, especially since he'd been listening so hard.

"Very," Robby said, looking relieved. He gave me a grateful smile, I guess for not mentioning his wild past. But I never held a grudge against him; my sister had always made her own choices.

"Let's get started," Carlisle said with an excited clap of his hands.

As we walked around the building, the "team" hung on his every word. I was sure it was a pretty big deal to land Carlisle as a client. Caius was actively asking questions too, and while that annoyed me, Carlisle really seemed to value his input.

As they talked, I stood by a window and looked out at the grounds and the surrounding area. It meant a lot that Carlisle had included me in this. I felt so much more a part of his life the past few months; I no longer felt like a date or a lodger.

"When this is restored, it'll be the gem of this area," Robby said, coming to stand next to me.

"If I know Carlisle, it will be," I replied with a smile.

"Could you tell her I asked about her?" Robby asked.

"Of course," I said. "I have to say, I never had you pegged as a history buff." He laughed.

"When I_ did _manage to make it to class back in high school, I always loved history," he said. "You have to admit, I do know a lot about the city, even the _less attractive _parts of it."

"That you do," I agreed.

"You look great, Rose, and so happy," he said. "I always worried about you. You had a lot more responsibility than you should have had back then. And all the drama with me and Vic didn't help."

"Thank you," I replied. "I_ am_ happy."

The group was moving on to another part of the building so we moved along with them.

In the next room, I still lagged behind and looked out another window. While I was happy to be here, I didn't want to seem like I was butting in; this was Carlisle's deal.

I listened to Carlisle talking, but I thought about Robby and Vicky. He wasn't wearing a wedding ring, not that that meant anything. I was glad he hadn't asked me for Vicky's phone number or for me to give her his. I didn't know how she'd feel about seeing him again. This new subdued Vicky was kind of unknown to me. I knew where he worked now, so I'd tell her that. If Vicky wanted to get in touch with him, she could call him there.

"What do you think?" Caius asked. I looked up and he was standing right next to me.

"I think when Carlisle gets done with it, it'll be like nothing anyone's ever seen," I replied. He smirked. We stared at each other for a few seconds, until I turned away. If he had something to say, he needed to spit it out.

"I hear congratulations are in order," he finally said. I turned back to look up at him.

"We think so," I replied. He stared at me, then he leaned against the wall. This time, I didn't look away.

"People think I'm a nasty guy," he said. "I know my reputation, and it doesn't bother me a bit. Because what they don't understand is, I protect what's mine. And everything I've ever done has been to protect my family and my business." I let out a small sigh because I'd heard all this before.

"Nothing is more important to me than Carlisle," he said. "I consider him my son. He's my whole world. And sometimes, maybe I'm... overprotective. But that's just my way. I'll be involved in his life until I take my last breath."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. I knew I sounded annoyed because I was.

"I want you to understand where I'm coming from," he replied. "I know I've been hard on you. And I know more about you than you probably realize." That was no surprise to me; he probably knew my shoe size and my favorite nail polish.

"But I've seen that you're a very hard-working young woman. I haven't taken the time to get to know you, but I certainly respect your work ethic. That says more about you than you know." This was the longest conversation I'd ever had with Caius. I was in shock.

"I realize that my nephew loves you very much. You might not believe it, but I _do_ want him to have a great life, a better life than I had. I'm... _sorry_... for being so hostile to you, but you'll be a parent soon and you'll understand. He's like my son, and I just didn't want him hurt." I felt like I was gonna be struck by lightning or something: Caius Cullen had apologized to me.

"I have to make things right with you because I don't want you stressed out because of me," he said, looking at my stomach again.

"Carlisle's over the moon about the baby," he continued, "and I am too. Please take care of yourself, Rose, for the baby. _Please._"

"Of course, I will," I said. "I love him too, Caius. And that's all I've ever wanted from him. Love. I..." That's all I could say before the words got stuck in my throat. I was too choked up. He gave a quick nod before he reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out a small envelope.

"This is for you," he said quietly. "From me." I looked at him, stunned.

"I promise it won't bite you," he said, smirking again. I laughed a little too as I opened the envelope. It contained a solid black plastic card, like a gift card but there was nothing on the front or back of it. The gift card holder was almost blank as well, but for the name _Bosse_, a logo, and an address. I looked up at Caius, confused.

"A friend of mine owns a boutique," he said. "Maternity clothes. Very exclusive. That card has no limit; just give it to them and they'll know it's for me." A gift, from Caius. I was speechless, all I could do was stare at the card.

"I don't know if you'll be going back to work or not," he said. I think my silence was making him nervous. "But if you do, they have clothes for work, for parties, casual wear, whatever you need. Use it as much as you want." I felt the tears and I didn't even care; before I could stop myself I'd thrown my arms around Caius, sobbing into his shoulder. He carefully placed his arms around me and patted my back.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked. I was too overcome to move or speak.

"I gave Rose a little gift, that's all," Caius replied. I managed to pull myself away from him and held up the card to Carlisle. Because I was still incapable of speech, Caius explained what it was as I wiped my face.

"Wow," Carlisle said. "I hadn't even thought that far. Thanks, Uncle Cai."

"Thank you," I said, tears still falling. It wasn't _what _he gave me, it was the gesture. Caius was beginning to look uncomfortable, and I realized that I'd smeared makeup on the shoulder of his who-knew-how-many-thousands-of-dollars suit. I really didn't care.

"You're welcome. Just take care of our little one," he said before he walked away. Carlisle pulled a tissue from my purse and gently wiped my face.

"_Our_ little one?" he whispered. "Did you catch that part?"

"I did," I said, smiling.

"You know he's going to be... involved," he said.

"He warned me," I replied as we both laughed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"He surprised me. It was just the shock of him giving me something and apologizing." His eyes grew as round as quarters, and I laughed. "I'll tell you about it on the way home."

"So what do you think about this place?" he asked.

"It's so you," I said. "It makes perfect sense." The man lived and breathed antiques and history; he wouldn't have had his business in some sleek new office building. This place was exactly right for him.

Most importantly, this building was in Seattle, not away somewhere. Another choice he'd made for me, for our family.

* * *

><p>"How much time 'til the party, Rosie?" Daddy asked, yawning. He'd obviously just woken up.<p>

"It's noon now, and we're all supposed to get down to the clubhouse at two," I said.

"Good. I have time to eat." I watched him move around the kitchen, glad he was finally here in my home.

It was Saturday, party day, and my baby brother Henry, without his now-ex girlfriend, had arrived at about nine this morning with my brother Austin. Henry had driven up from his apartment in Portland; on his way, he'd stopped and picked up Austin at the airport. My parents and Reenie had arrived yesterday afternoon.

"Do you even hear Tanya anymore, after all these years?" I asked. "How do you put up with it?" He shrugged, like he didn't even hear all the yelling coming from the den. My mother and sister were currently screaming at each other. Tanya was _not_ happy that Vicky quit her job in New York. And this wasn't even her first argument of the day.

That had happened when Caius stopped by this morning to meet everyone. Of course, Tanya was acting like she owned the place; I had to give it to Caius, he tried to keep his cool. But then my mother made some flippant comment about _finally_ getting to meet him, and that's when he snapped. He told her that was her own fault because any real mother who cared, and had the means to do so, would have made it her business to meet the man her daughter had married after only a few months. Things had turned ugly fast after that, until Caius left. He told Carlisle he'd see us at the party. Carlisle left with him, to help down at the clubhouse.

Then, Tanya overheard Maggie telling Austin about her week here, including hanging out several times with Angie, without the kids. According to Tanya, that was irresponsible behavior for the mother of such young children. Vicky and I quickly pointed out the hypocrisy of Tanya of all people saying some shit like that, but I didn't think I'd ever seen Maggie that angry, or Austin for that matter.

As angry as she made us sometimes... okay, a lot of times... we just couldn't hate Tanya. Her needling us was her way of showing that she cared, even if it made us crazy. But sometimes she did go too far, as evidenced by all the shouting we'd endured this morning.

"I love her," my father said simply. "And all you kids too. She doesn't mean anything by it all. You know she loves you." That was all he had to say on that subject, but apparently something else was on his mind.

"So, are you not keeping the baby? Is that why you haven't told us you're pregnant?" he asked calmly.

"Daddy!" I gasped. Of all the people in my nosey ass family, my usually unobservant father was the one who figured out that I was pregnant. I thought Maggie would have said something, having been a nurse, but she really had been enjoying herself this week, and if she suspected it she hadn't said anything. Vicky was suspicious but so preoccupied that I'd thrown her off the trail.

"Rosie, your mom's been pregnant enough times for me to know the signs," he said. I decided to come clean, and _try _to swear him to secrecy.

"Yes, I am pregnant," I whispered. "And yes, we're keeping the baby. _But_, I don't go to the doctor until next week, and I didn't want to say anything until it was official. I don't want Tanya all in my shit for the whole time you're here. So please don't say anything. _Please._" He just grinned, then came over and hugged me.

"Congratulations," he said. "You'll be a great little mom. Come on, I need to catch up with Henry." He put his dishes in the sink and we walked to the patio where my first babies, my little brother and sister, Henry and Reenie, sat laughing together.

"I told you so," Reenie said to him.

"Yes, you did," he replied. "Does it make you happy that my life is fucked up now?"

"Your life is not fucked up because you got rid of that skank," I said. "You still have us; that's all that matters."

"Do you realize what you just said is _exactly_ why I can't keep a girl?" Henry asked. Reenie and I laughed, and he rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't blame your sisters," Daddy said to him. "It might help if you took a few more baths." We all laughed, even Henry as he stood to hug my father. My baby brother definitely rocked a grungy sort of look. While they talked, I turned to Reenie.

"If you want me to take you to see any of your old friends or go anywhere special, without Tanya, just let me know. My friend Alice is great with hair and makeup; I'm sure she can disguise you really well." I didn't want to be responsible for our little TV star getting mobbed anywhere by screeching ten year olds.

"Thanks! You know, Dad and I made this trip happen," she said, very pleased with herself. "Tanya was trying to schedule me for something, and I told her that I wasn't missing this. I'm glad to be back home. It's been way too long."

Maggie and Austin came walking from around the side of the house, and sat down at the table after Austin greeted Dad. Nettie was giggling with delight, glad to see her Dad Austin again, and Maggie was holding AJ.

"You two okay now?" I asked.

"Yes, milady," Austin said as we all laughed. "A walk around the castle grounds has calmed us down considerably." He'd been teasing me about the size of the house since he got here.

"Don't hate," I said with a smirk.

"Have you talked to Alice?" Maggie asked. "Do they need any help setting up down there?" I shook my head.

"She called and specifically told me to keep everybody here until two," I replied. "I think too many people are _helping_ already. She said that they got most everything done last night." Carlisle had helped with the setup last night, but I'd been here with the family.

"You guys will love Alice and Esme and everyone," Maggie said. "You're lucky you've met such great people, Rose." We talked a little more, until it was almost one, and we decided we'd better all get ready. I was so happy to have my family here safely, and even though I didn't want them to know right now, I looked forward to when I'd be able to tell them about the baby.

* * *

><p>"When did you get back?" I asked CC when I walked into our bedroom.<p>

"I came back almost as soon as I left," he said. "Alice said there were too many people down there already. With all the shouting, nobody noticed me when I got back here. I slipped right in." I climbed onto the bed and sat beside him.

"Hmm, that doesn't look like the History Channel," I commented, pointing to the TV. He was watching a trashy reality show that I totally got him hooked on.

"I was just changing channels," he lied, picking up the remote.

"Too late," I said, snatching it from him. We both laughed, and I rested my head on his chest.

"Okay, you caught me," he said, still laughing. "This is the episode I missed that you wouldn't tell me about. And now you're making me miss it again." I took much more pleasure than I probably should have from the fact that I had gotten him hooked on this stupid show. But it was proof to me that we actually were doing more together, even simple things like watching TV.

"Did you run into anyone besides Alice at the clubhouse?" I asked.

"Just about everybody," he said. "And Edward asked me three times if you were feeling all right. They know."

"Those two were staring at me at dinner Wednesday," I said. "I figured they suspected. I'm still gonna win."

Carlisle and I decided that we wouldn't tell the gang I was pregnant. We thought it would be hilarious to see how long it took for one of them to say something. We actually had a dinner riding on the outcome. He bet that Alice would say something first; my bet was on Bella. Alice would suspect it; obviously, she already did. But Bella was more direct; if she thought I was pregnant, she'd just ask.

"Alice was like a drill sergeant down there," he said, grinning. "She might be small, but she gets things done." I really loved Alice. She was tough and scrappy, with a heart of gold. She was so much more than my hairdresser or shopping buddy. And Edward was made for her. He was one of the most decent, well-adjusted people I'd ever known. Would we have all met if he hadn't arranged that sale? I didn't think so. There weren't many community functions at all around here, and most people kept to themselves.

I especially appreciated the relationship between Alice and Edward; they understood each other on a very deep level. I hoped that in time, I would get to know Carlisle to the extent that Edward knew Alice and she knew him.

"Was Esme there?" I asked.

"Yes. And wait until you see how she did all the tables. It doesn't look like the same clubhouse." Esme was everything I felt I wasn't: understated, glamorous, and incredibly talented. She was a real class act, and I truly admired her.

"Did she meet Jasper's family yet? She's been worried sick about that."

"She did," he replied. "Some of them helped out last night, even though they'd just gotten in. Wait until you see his youngest brother. I've never seen that many tattoos in my life."

"Her family will love that," I said and the both of us laughed.

Jasper was such a complex guy. He liked to study other people, but he was just as interesting himself. He was a great listener and very understanding, so much deeper than what he seemed on the surface. Separately, Jasper and Esme seemed like very calm people, but when they were together, there was electricity all around them. They were so passionate, and I hoped that Carlisle and I would always find ways to maintain the spark in our relationship. It was pretty easy now; we were still in the very early stages. I just hoped I could say the same thing five, ten, and twenty years from now.

"And Emmett's so excited, he was practically bouncing off the walls," Carlisle said.

"I bet he is," I replied. "This whole thing was his baby, and now it's really happening. It was a great idea." As intimidating as he was physically, Emmett was a total softie on the inside. We were very good friends now, and we challenged each other to overcome some of our insecurities. All Emmett wanted was to be loved and to have a good relationship with his family. We were very much alike that way.

"Bella texted me this morning about a contact for the Initiative, so I don't know how well the spa day is going," Carlisle said with a huge grin. He heard the name Bella so much from all of us that he'd finally started using it himself. She was very happy that he'd retired _Isabella_, and was using her nickname like she preferred.

It had worked out for the best that we told Leah about the party earlier than planned because she was the one keeping Bella out of the way until it was time for the party. Yesterday evening, she'd taken Bella to a really nice hotel downtown, saying it was a belated birthday gift. Emmett had arranged the whole thing. They were supposed to be doing a whole spa _experience_ before coming to the party.

"If anybody can keep Bella from showing up too early, it'll be Leah," I said. "They're just like me and Vicky."

I had absolutely _hated_ Bella in the beginning, when she was only a name to me. The name of the woman my husband had seemed to relate to better than me. I'd even gone to see some boring-ass exhibit down at her job when she was giving a special presentation one day. She'd never put together that I'd been there, and I never told her. Disguising myself and sneaking around to find out who she was and why she was so important to Carlisle wasn't something I was proud of.

Now that I knew her, I was probably closer to Bella than anyone else in the gang. We had so much in common. She had an amazing ability to adapt; she could be soft or hard, depending on the situation. And she valued family above all else. I thought she could dress a little more age appropriately, but I couldn't knock her for not caring what people thought of her appearance. I was glad to call her a friend, and I loved her like a sister.

I truly believed that Bella and Emmett made each other better people. She was brilliant and beautiful, but Emmett kept her grounded. And she didn't let him wallow in doubt or stay down on himself for long. I hoped that CC and I would be that way for each other; I felt like we already were.

"Emmett's still nervous that she'll be furious that he planned this," Carlisle said. "I told him she'll definitely be embarrassed, but I didn't think she'd be angry, especially once she realized the spirit of the party. She loves her family, and that's what it's all about."

"I think you're right," I agreed. "She'll understand."

My grandmother used to always say that life wasn't promised to anyone. As I got older, I really understood that. There would be grandparents there today at the party: when would we see them again? Honestly, maybe never. So this was a special event, and I knew Bella would appreciate that once she got over the shock of it all.

"We need to get moving," I said, looking at the clock. When I went to stand up, Carlisle pulled me back. He lifted up my shirt, and placed soft kisses all over my stomach. Then he stared into my eyes with an expression of pure love. Yet again, I was caught in the intensity of his gaze.

My CC was many things: pompous, arrogant, filthy rich, and smug. But for all of that, he was also loving, protective, smart, and thoughtful. I felt so lucky that I met him, and it didn't have a damn thing to do with his money. We had blindly followed our hearts, and at the same time made the best decision of our lives: trusting in each other.

"We need to go," I said softly. "Our friends are waiting." With one final kiss, he let me up.

In just two months' time, my relationship with my husband had improved more than I ever thought possible. And while we had both worked hard at blending our lives, I knew that we were not completely responsible for all the strides we had made. Our _Forest Crossing_ family - Alice and Edward, Bella and Emmett, and Esme and Jasper - deserved the majority of the credit. They were showing us how special it was, how important it was, to have real friends.

I certainly wasn't trying to act like I had the mysteries of life figured out, and I knew that over the course of our friendship things wouldn't always be so perfect and bubbly, but these people, our new friends, had definitely made me a better person.

Our interactions and experiences with them were teaching us how to be better friends to each other. I married Carlisle, but they had helped me find CC; the man I had grown to love more with each passing day was a combination of both. For befriending me and helping me bring out the best in myself and my husband, I would forever be in debt to my very special _gang_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And such is the end of the regular chapters, *sniff sniff*!**

**1. I will make all of my big thank you's in the Epilogue, but I do want to seriously thank everyone who has hung in there with this story. It got way longer than I ever anticipated, and I appreciate all of you who stuck around. **

**2. My beta ExquisiteEdward encouraged me to write this story in the first place when it was just a plot bunny in my head, and also pushed me in a major way throughout this story to make sure that the characters connected emotionally. I can't thank her enough because her suggestions improved this immeasurably.**

**3. According to Google Translator (LOL), "bosse" is French for "bump"; so the name of the maternity boutique is "Bosse" (as in baby "bump")... that's what I wanted it to mean anyway!**

**4. The seafood dip that Rose was eating was based on the Olive Garden's San Remo seafood dip, which used to be my favorite food. Then, they stopped making it. Yes, I am still upset about it, and it's been years ;0)**

**5. The Epilogue will be next, and I've already written more than half of it. So, fingers crossed, it'll be up soon. **

**Thanks as always for reading, and let me know what you think! **


	20. Chapter 20 EPILOGUE

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**Beta thanks: To my beta, ExquisiteEdward: **For every 5,000 words, you read 1,000 more. I am so truly sorry for making your eyes sore. Your direction was so valuable, you kept me right on track. You helped me work on skills for which I truly had no knack. Although your thirst for lemonade has made me lemon poor, I won't ever be able to thank you enough, Signed... your little friend word hoor ;0)

**Reviewer thanks: **I did a reviewer thanks note about halfway through the story, and I wanted to do it again for the second half of the story. I sincerely appreciate each and every review that you left! Thank you: _Mr. Shy Rockstar, Vicki-Jasper-Whitlock, aurike, ForTheLoveOfEmmett, Jane-Vivian-Volturi,_ _kallaney_, _ExquisiteEdward, __emmettsmate, anniefaerie, Schneephoenix, GwHpLove, Netter86, Aurowanfinn, roshane, Tinithor, and ja4ever._

* * *

><p><strong>(fanfiction net, Chapter 20) <strong>

**Epilogue: Five Years Later**

**APOV**

"We're gonna grab something to eat," Eds said. "Do you want anything special?"

"Just bring me whatever you get," I replied.

I would go, but I had to stay with our bags and I didn't want to miss any announcements. The way I felt right now, I'd be happy if I never saw an airport again. We had about an hour or so before our flight back home. I wouldn't be calm until we passed the _Twilight at Forest Crossing _sign, walked into our house, and fell into our beds.

"C'mon, Snags," Eds said to our little girl. He'd been calling her _Snaggletooth_ or _Snags_ off and on since she'd started to lose her baby teeth.

"That's not funny, Daddy," she said, giggling all the while. As hard as it was for me to believe sometimes, Eds and I were parents: we'd adopted his now eight-year-old cousin, Tia.

"Stop letting your teeth fall out and he won't call you that," I said, teasing her.

"I can't help it!" she said, giggling all over again.

I knew exactly why he'd called her _Snags_ just then. He didn't call her that often, or to be mean; he only did it because it always made her laugh. And after spending the last ten hours trying to get home, narrowly escaping a tropical storm that came out of nowhere, we were trying to keep Tia from feeling the stress and anxiety that was rolling off the two of us in waves.

"We'll be back," Eds said, winking at me before he took her by the hand and they walked away. I kept smiling as I watched them; it was like we were meant to have her. She was my child, and I had never known a love quite like it.

As much as I loved her, I wish she hadn't needed anyone to adopt her. Unfortunately, that's not how things had worked out. When Tia was three, her parents died within a day of each other.

Edward's mom, Liz, had one niece: her brother's only child, Sasha. When Sasha was eighteen, her parents had been killed in a horrible car accident. Sasha went on to college, where she met Tia's dad, Brian. He had plans to enter the military, which he did, after graduating, while Sasha planned a career in accounting after completing her degree. They didn't let the pregnancy derail their plans, and Brian's mother, Ann, helped raise Tia. Liz kept in touch with them; they were just a few hours away from Chicago.

About a month after visiting us for Bella's big surprise birthday party, Liz got a call from Ann. Brian had died in a training accident, and Sasha had been found dead the next day. Her death was ruled a suicide. That left little Tia like me: parentless.

"She's adorable," said an elderly woman sitting nearby. "Is she yours?"

"Yes, she _is_," I responded testily. Withering under my glare, she quickly looked away. I sighed and took a deep cleansing breath to calm my nerves. I shouldn't have gotten so snippy with that old biddy. But we'd been traveling for half a day now, and my nerves were shot.

Tia was biracial; her dad Brian was black. I had only seen pictures of him, but I remembered Sasha from our wedding. Even then, she was tall and lean, with thick bronzy hair and deep green eyes; basically, she looked just like her father, her Aunt Liz, and her cousin Edward. And Tia looked like them too. She had the same green eyes, and though her long wavy hair was a sandy brown color, it had natural streaks in that same shade of bronze.

Nobody ever questioned Eds about her. She looked very like him, just with a slightly deeper skin tone; people thought she _was _his child. But when she was with me, or the three of us were together, I always got the looks or sometimes - like today - questions. Normally, I didn't get so upset, but today, I was already on edge. Shit, I was five yards past the edge.

"Looks like somebody was looking out for us, honey. Be safe the rest of the way, okay?"

"I will," I replied. "It was great meeting you." I couldn't remember the woman's name for the life of me, but we'd exchanged our information earlier. We met her family at the resort, and they'd been on our flight here.

I suddenly got a text alert; apparently, my phone was working now. It was one of my first clients, Gianna.

**so worried! pls b ok! let me no- G**

**left early. at lax now. almost home. will call later- A**

**thank god! so sorry!- G**

**not ur fault but no mor gift from u- A**

**at least ur laughin. luv u. bye- G**

I loved Gianna too; but I was serious about not accepting any more gifts from her. For the past week, we'd been at a luxury resort in Barbados, her gift to me and Eds for - in her words - "All we'd done." It was actually supposed to be a two-week trip, but guilt made us leave early.

Gianna had been one of my very first clients, a local singer whose hair and makeup I'd styled for a few photo shoots. She was kind of a big deal now, and was currently on tour. When she got her big break with a major label, she'd asked me to continue working with her. But I had refused to style her in the gimmicky manner her label initially wanted. I thought they'd just find someone else, but apparently, my refusal had confirmed her own doubts, which she voiced. They relented, and as a result, she was respected as a serious artist, which was partially responsible for her ultimate success.

Partially responsible, because her voice and her music were the primary reasons for her rising fame. And my talented husband had written and produced her two biggest hits. She'd been nominated for a Grammy and everything.

Gianna's texts made me realize that I needed to let everyone know we were okay. Our first flight had taken us to Miami. The storm, which was rapidly forming by the time we landed, had caused mass chaos in the airport there, disrupting schedules for many flights. We'd been extremely lucky to get the flight here before the weather turned nastier.

Before I could type any other texts, my phone rang. It was Esme.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said. "We were all so worried! We couldn't get anyone at the hotel, and your phones went straight to voicemail."

"We're on our way home," I said. "A couple of days ago, we started feeling guilty for missing the sale, and decided to come back early. There wasn't a cloud in the sky when we first left. We had no idea."

"That's what they've been talking about on the news," Esme said. "How fast the storm developed. We thought you were still there."

"I'm sorry," I said. "We didn't even know about the storm until we got to Miami. It was a mess there with people changing flights and watching the boards. Our cell phones were useless. We're at LAX now. And we were lucky to get a flight here as fast as we did."

"Thank goodness," she replied. "I'll have Jasper pick you up. What time are you due in?"

"We'll just get a cab," I said. "Right now, our flight is on time, but so many flights have been affected by the storm, you never know. You need all hands on deck for the sale."

After the success of the first yard sale, the one Eds had forced upon me, the neighborhood association decided they'd make it a community-wide annual event with goods from everyone, not just me. The sale was today, Saturday, July 9, 2016. More importantly, it was the fifth anniversary of the _exact_ date of that very first one where the gang had all met.

"Okay, we'll..." She was interrupted by an extremely loud, raspy little voice.

"_Tee? Tawwy?"_ asked the little nosey nose.

"_Not Tee, just Tally," _Esme replied. The younger kids attempted to call me _Aunt Ali_, but the result was generally _Tally_ or some variation.

"BACK TEE, TAWWY!" Press demanded, yelling into the phone. All the kids had a great relationship with Tia, but she and Press were particularly close, probably because I spent so much time with Esme.

"Okay, I'll bring her back!" I said, chuckling.

Preston Platt Whitlock, Press as we all called him, was Esme and Jasper's only child; he'd be three next month. I'd once joked that they'd have the calmest kid of the bunch, and I couldn't have been more wrong. He was a rowdy, bossy little hellraiser. He looked just like Jasper, from his shaggy blond hair to his little belt buckles. Esme had desperately wanted a child, and she adored her little chubby faced Press.

Esme and Jasper married a little over a year after Bella's surprise party, and Esme was pregnant a few months after the wedding. She started having serious back problems almost as soon as she found out, and was placed on bed rest for most of her pregnancy. We were so worried for her; that had been a tough time for all of us, but I liked to think that the gang and I kept her spirits up. Her doctor advised her and Jasper that she would probably have _worse _complications with any future pregnancies, so she had her tubes tied when he was born. I was almost as happy and proud as she and Jasper were when Press arrived. He'd been a little early, but he was healthy.

"Press has spoken," Esme said, laughing. "Bring Tia home. He's been asking for her since you left."

"She missed him too," I replied.

"I'll let you go," she said. "You need to call your family. I know they're worried. I'll tell everyone here. Emmett's a _wreck._"

"Okay, we'll see you later."

I sighed again, this time thinking of Emmett. I almost called him, but I couldn't. I felt too guilty. I'd just let Esme tell him, like she said. When we told everyone about the trip, and when it was, Bunyan had _not_ been happy. He asked us not to go, practically begging us to stay.

Eds and I felt like it would be rude to reschedule the trip because it was a gift. Plus, it was two weeks' long and we didn't think it could be rescheduled easily. Besides, the gang was perfectly capable of running the sale without us. But Emmett always made a huge deal about the sale every year because it marked the weekend that we'd all met. For me and Eds though, we didn't really care when we'd all met; we were just thankful that we _had_ all met.

I called Aunt Chelsea who sounded about as worried as I'd ever heard her. I'd barely hung up with her when Liz called.

"We're okay," I said as soon as I answered.

"Thank God!" she shouted. "We've been worried sick. The storm is all over the news!"

"I'm sorry we didn't call," I said. "But we decided to come back early for the sale. When we left, there was no storm."

"Where are you now?" she asked.

"LAX, Los Angeles," I replied. "If our flight's on time, we'll be home this afternoon."

"Are you sure you're all okay? I couldn't get Ed on his phone. How's Tee?" she asked. Liz had been very close to her brother, and now that he was gone, and Sasha, Tia was all she had left. She talked to Tia almost every day.

"She's fine; we haven't told her about the storm. And his battery's dead. They went to get something to eat. I'll have him call you when they get back."

"No, just call me when you get home," she said. "I have to get the girls from ballet, and at least I know you're all safe now."

"Okay. We'll call you later."

I felt horrible that everyone was worrying, but I would have called everyone as soon as I realized we had cell service. Anyway, we'd been focused on getting home, and trying to stay calm so we didn't upset Tia. I hated that we'd caused Liz so much worry. I was much closer to her now, and Tony and Angie too. Their visit for Bella's surprise party had been a real turning point in our relationship.

The memory of that time was also bittersweet because about a month after that trip, Liz received the news about Tia, Sasha, and Brian. His mother Ann wanted to keep Tia, but her own health had been rapidly failing; she too had since died. Liz wanted to raise her, not wanting her to go into foster care. But at the time, Tony still worked and Liz had her hands full helping out with the triplets. Angie and Eric even offered to raise her, but again, they had the triplets, who weren't even a year old then.

Eds and I completely agreed that Tia should not be placed in foster care, we also decided that we would like to raise her. We had the means, and it just felt right, especially to me, who had also been left parentless. We had to take parenting classes, get evaluated by social services, and get a lawyer. By the time we went to Chicago for Thanksgiving that same year, we'd been allowed to take her and when we returned home to Seattle, Tia came with us. The adoption process took even longer but had been very worth it.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear your voice," Bella said. She was the next person who called, minutes after Liz.

"I feel like shit, Bella," I said. "He told us not to go."

"He's been a wreck all week," she said. "He's still upset, but I could see the relief in his face after Esme told us she talked to you. He helped us set up, then he went right back home." Before I could reply, several little voices rang out on her end. As we all had kids now, we were very used to interrupted conversations. I spent so much time with them I could easily recognize their voices through the phone.

"_Get away, stupid boy!"_ shouted Dannah.

"_Tuttup!" _yelled Benny. Ev yelled something too, but I couldn't understand it.

"_We don't tell people to shut up_," Rose reminded Benny.

"_Or call anyone stupid,"_ Bella said to Dannah.

I chuckled as I imagined the scene there. I could almost hear Rose rolling her eyes. Rose didn't like anyone correcting her precious Dannah, though we all did... often. Someone had to give the girl some discipline, and she was not going to get it from her parents or anyone else in her family, all of whom worshipped at her feet.

"I'm glad you didn't let that one slide," I said to Bella, laughing.

"Seriously," she replied.

Dannah Didyme was Rose and Carlisle's one and only, and as far as they were concerned, she was too perfect to need correcting. She was a little over four now, the oldest of all the kids, besides Tia. It was hard to say which parent she looked most like; they were all so blond. But to me, Dannah resembled Carlisle and Caius more; even though her temperament was more in line with her mother and her Aunt Vicky. She was_ so_ cute, and loved to shop. Dannah was my girl, but she did have a smart little mouth on her.

"How did you guys get out? Have you seen the news? It's devastating," Bella said.

"We felt guilty and decided to leave early," I replied. "There was no storm when we left. So we can thank Emmett really."

"He might appreciate that if he wasn't so mad that you went in the first place," she said just before she was distracted again.

"_NO_, it's too early for cookies, don't touch them!" There was much crying and screaming, which abruptly stopped.

"Sorry," she said. "Steve and Jasper just took all the boys outside. The caterers are setting up, and you know Benny and Ev." Yes, I did know her boys, and there was nothing they loved more than a good cookie.

Bennett Felix and his little brother, Everett Charles, were Emmett and Bella's first contributions to the junior gang. Bella and Emmett were married on New Year's Day, a few months after her surprise party. They decided that they'd been together so long, they wanted to try for a baby right away, and a few months later she was pregnant. Bella was convinced that after working for Aro, she would easily be able to manage school, work, and a baby. Our Bella always had been a positive thinker, too bad that line of thinking had been a little batshit.

We called Benny and Ev "the holiday kids" because Benny was born on Christmas Eve, and Ev was born right after Thanksgiving the following year. Like Press, Ev had been a little early. Benny and Ev were three-and-a-half and two-and-a-half, and I couldn't accurately describe the change those boys had brought about in their dad. There was a light in Emmett's eyes now; he was so happy, and Bella was too. Like I'd predicted a long time ago, she was definitely the disciplinarian because she had to be.

I didn't think either of the boys looked much like Bella or Emmett, but they looked_ a lot _like each other. Ev was almost as big as Benny, even though he was younger. Benny had Bella's brown eyes, while Ev's were blue. Both boys had slightly curly brown hair, though Ev's was a lighter shade. Still, when they were together, people often mistook them for twins. We thought that might upset Emmett, but he took great pride in it.

"Where's Brenna?" I asked.

"With Jane," Bella said. Brenna Emmy, their third child, had come along just two months ago. She was so beautiful already; with dark hair and big blue eyes, just like Emmett.

"Is Sky there too?" I asked.

"No, he's at a birthday party," she replied. "Leah's bringing him later." Four-year-old Sky Noble Black was Jake and Leah's only child. He had Jake's chiseled features and Leah's gorgeous eyes and super-long eyelashes, plus both of his parents' glossy black hair and russet-colored skin. Sky was always laughing, and was probably the happiest kid I'd ever seen.

"Rose wants to talk. Be safe!" Bella said before she handed over the phone.

"Hurry up and get your little ass home," Rose said. "And make sure nothing happens to my baby. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, chuckling again. Rose had been pregnant with Dannah when we brought Tia home. She loved kids, and had really bonded with Tia. She'd helped us so much in the beginning, when Eds and I had been the eager, but clueless, parents of a three-year old.

It didn't take long for me to go from smiling to almost crying. It was starting to sink in that we had narrowly escaped injury, and maybe even... I clutched my stomach at the thought of not seeing the gang, or the junior gang, ever again. I loved them, each and every one. I collected myself just in time to see Eds and Tia walking toward me. I almost lost it again. No, I would not think it. I wouldn't think about how I would live if I couldn't see either pair of those green eyes ever again.

Sometimes, I could understand how Sasha had done... what she did. Three of the four people she loved most in the world had been snatched from her life through no fault of her own. We knew that she loved her daughter, but what did she have left to give her emotionally? I couldn't judge Sasha because if I ever lost Eds and Tia who were now sitting beside me, sorting out our breakfast, I couldn't honestly say how I would react. I hitched a smile on my face for Tia's sake; Eds could see right through me. He stroked my hair and quickly kissed me. His touch, like always, was my soothing balm.

"We're okay," he whispered to me. "We're almost home." I nodded against him before he handed me my food.

"That smells so good," I practically moaned. "I'm starving."

"Any announcements?" Eds asked before taking a huge bite of a breakfast sandwich.

"They said the plane is on time, so we should be home by one," I replied. "I talked to Liz and Aunt Chelsea, and Esme, Bella, and Rose. Oh, and Gianna sends her apologies." He nodded, and the three of us sat quietly as we devoured our breakfast. We watched the news of the storm evacuation on a nearby TV. Thankfully, it seemed to be veering off the course that would have caused the most damage, but the winds and driving rains were knocking out power and destroying property along the way, and there were still concerns about where it would hit the States and how much more damage it would do.

"We made it out just in time," I said.

"We did," Eds replied with a grim smile. "We just have to pray for the people still there."

"The storm is where we were?" Tia asked, her eyes large. I nodded.

"Wow," she said with a sad look in her eyes. That pretty well summed up how I felt.

"Can we get Tempo and Fresco today?" Tia asked suddenly.

"I think we'll be a little too tired today," I replied. "And they like the farm a lot."

"That's true," Eds said. "Maybe we'll let them have a few more days, huh?"

"Okay," Tia said, smiling again. "That's, like, vacation for them."

Eds' friend Garrett from his old job at the WTA had bought some land a few years ago about an hour outside of the city, and he and his wife Katie had started a farm. They had crops, but they primarily took in rescue animals and they had horses, goats, and pigs.

Our dogs loved it out there with the two dogs that Garrett owned. Even though any of the gang would happily watch Tempo and Fresco when we were away, Katie and Garrett always loved to have them and because the dogs loved it there, that's where we took them. That reminded me that I needed to let Garrett and Katie know that we were okay, so I sent them a quick text too. Garrett replied almost immediately, happy that we'd made it out.

Tempo and Fresco were fully grown now, with full-grown personalities to match. Tempo was a little nuts, just like me. Fresco loved to be the center of attention and would perform on command. Tia had both dogs wrapped around her finger; they even slept in her room.

"_Now boarding, Flight 457 to Seattle." _

"That's us," Eds said, practically jumping out of his seat. I couldn't blame him, I was ready to get home too.

* * *

><p>"I love you too," Tia said sleepily. "Bye, Mom-Mom." She handed the phone to Eds so that he could talk; he looked as sleepy as she did. But Liz had called almost as soon as we walked in the door and insisted on speaking with them.<p>

"Are you hungry?" I asked Tia. A gigantic yawn was her only reply.

"C'mon, sleepy," I said. "You'll be in your bed soon." I wanted to just let her sleep, but we had entirely too much airport grime on us, so I ran a quick bath and managed to get her into it long enough to wash her a little.

"'Night, Mommy," she mumbled, right before her head hit the pillow. She was asleep in seconds. There was nothing I could do to stop my tears now. First of all, I was so fucking happy we were finally home, and that she was safe in her bed. Second, I thought about all the times I'd worried whether she would call me ever call me _Mom_ or Eds _Dad_.

From what we learned from her grandmother before she died, Tia hadn't really spent much time with either of her parents. They'd both been finishing school, and then Brian went away for training. Her first few months with us, she barely talked at all, and didn't really call us anything. We didn't know what to do because we didn't want her to forget her own parents. We talked to Jasper and he suggested therapy. He rightfully told me that I shouldn't let my past issues with therapy impact Tia's care. Eds readily agreed. I did too, but I told him that I wanted to meet any potential therapists first before subjecting her to anyone I had a bad feeling about.

Jasper introduced us to several child psychologists that he knew personally and I had a good feeling right away about one of them. She was a very sweet woman who helped us quite a lot in that first year. One of her suggestions was that we get Tia around other children. We enrolled her in a preschool, and that really seemed to help bring her out of her shell. When she heard all the other kids calling their parents Mommy and Daddy, she started calling us that too. For as long as I lived, I would _never _forget the day she called me Mommy for the first time when I picked her up from school. I cried so long that I'd been unable to drive for almost half an hour, so we just sat in the parking lot until I could.

"She's already asleep," Eds said, still talking to his mom on the phone. He stood behind me and looked in on Tia before he grabbed my hand and led me down the hall to our room.

"No, we didn't see them. They should be at the sale." I knew he was talking about our next-door neighbors: Bella and Emmett. After they had Benny, they decided to get a bigger house. Not because they needed more space for _him_ - their condo was pretty large after all - but because they needed more space for their families, who they knew would visit often.

Bella and Emmett wanted to stay in _Forest Crossing_. After looking at several properties, they said they liked the house next to ours the best, and it was still available. The community wasn't as empty as it had been when we first moved here, but there were still some vacant properties. We vowed not to do pop-ins so we wouldn't get on each other's nerves, and it had worked out surprisingly well. We definitely saw each other a lot, but we gave each other space too.

"C'mon," Eds said when he finally got off the phone with Liz. "You look like you're about to fall apart." He pulled me into the bathroom and turned the shower on. As soon as I stepped in, the hot water began to help me relax; my husband's hands all over my body helped too.

"Stop thinking about it," he said. "We're here now, we're safe, we're together." I looked into those eyes and nodded, right before he lifted me.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him and hung on for dear life. He backed me against the wall of the shower, kissing me first softly and slowly, and then much more urgently. There were many tears mixed in with the water on my face because holding onto him finally made me realize that despite all the horrible things that could have happened, we _were_ together and safe.

The feel of him entering me was both sudden and soothing. We'd been together over half our lives, and I still didn't know why he loved me like he did, over all the other people in the world. But he needed me as much as I needed him, and that's all that mattered. The frantic way he was pushing into me and the tight grip he had on my waist told me that he had all the same terrible thoughts that I had earlier, and we both needed to get them out of our systems. It was crazy to think of what might have happened, when we were here together, like this.

"I love you," he said after he released into me, green eyes blazing into mine. "Forever."

"Forever," I whispered back.

Like Tia, Eds had fallen asleep almost as soon as he got into bed. I was tired, but now that we were home, my mind just wouldn't shut off. I watched him as he slept, so beautiful and so talented.

Eds made a good living from his songwriting and producing these days. The increased business meant more traffic to his studio, but he just didn't want all those people coming to the house. About three years ago, he'd purchased space for a studio, only five minutes away. He didn't want to be far from here; we still loved this place, our very first real home. Most of his equipment was at the studio now. But his piano, most of his instruments, and the seating from the basement had been arranged in our living room; it now looked like a really cool lounge area.

My phone rang again, and I ran downstairs with it so as not to wake my Sleeping Beauties. This time it was Demetri, my mentor and friend.

"_Please_ tell me those talented hands didn't get injured in the storm," he said.

"My hands are fine and we are too," I replied. Only he could joke about something like that. Ty was also with him, they'd just finished styling a wedding party. I talked to both of them a bit before they got on my nerves and I got off the phone.

My salon used to be in one of the spare bedrooms, but our family visited much more often and we had Tia now, so we needed all the bedrooms. When Eds moved the studio, my salon was moved to the basement. It worked really well because it got so much more use. I did all the gang's hair, and quite a few of their relatives. I used to feel guilty about them paying me for my services; they were my friends and it hadn't felt right to me at first. I didn't feel that way anymore because they were very demanding. I still worked with Demetri and Ty every now and again, but only if they had a large group to style. I still had a few clients outside of the gang too. I was so busy I could barely see straight sometimes. But I was thankful that I had a flexible job that I loved.

I thought about calling Esme, but I decided against it. We still had a few more hours before the sale would be over, and Eds and Tia clearly needed to rest. I decided to unpack the suitcases, get our bag of gifts ready, and make sure I had our camera. It could project pictures onto a wall, so if the gang was up for seeing pictures, they could all see them at the same time. Really though, I was just biding time until we got to the sale. I needed to make things right with a certain six-foot-five pissed-off friend who was the most important person to me outside of the two people in this house.

* * *

><p>We parked outside of the clubhouse with about twenty minutes left before the end of the sale. We'd barely stepped out of the car before we were spotted.<p>

"You're back! You're back!" screamed Dannah from Caius's arms. They'd just gotten out of one of his many cars. He laughed and put her down; she ran right to me.

Knowing them as well as I did, I figured that without Tia and I there to talk to, and her parents occupied by the sale, Dannah probably got bored. She must have called Caius to come and take her somewhere; he had obviously obliged. He gave her a cell phone, and she knew how to use it.

"Hey!" I said, as I hugged her and greeted Caius over her shoulder. I heard Caius exchange greetings with Eds and Tia, then Dannah hugged them next. Once she let them go, Tia quickly followed Eds; they were anxious to get to the food inside.

"I missed you!" Dannah said.

"It was only one little week, silly," I said as she giggled. "Is that a new dress? Did you go shopping without me?"

"Yes," she said. "I picked it and Daddy buyed it for today." Daddy Carlisle was always buying her new dresses... and toys... and jewelry and anything else she wanted. She was such a little prisspot girly girl, just like me.

"I'm glad you made it out safely," Caius said.

"We are too," I replied. He asked me how we'd liked the resort; of course, he'd stayed there before. Caius was much more pleasant to us. The combination of Dannah and Sara, Esme's mom, seemed to have worked wonders for his spirit. Sara lived in Seattle permanently now... with him.

I realized I'd left the bag of gifts in the car, so I told them I'd see them inside. It didn't take long before I felt a little body plow into me, giggling all the while; it was Sky. Leah had just pulled up and set him down. I kissed all over his handsome little face while he tried to get away. None of the boys liked kisses, but that didn't stop me.

"Here's the deal," Leah said, walking up to me with a smile. "You can't leave on this weekend, ever again, as long as you live. Understand?"

"Oh, I do," I said. I let go of Sky, and hugged her.

As it turned out, Leah and Jake had a little too much fun _reconnecting_ that time she visited for Bella's surprise party because that's when she got pregnant with Sky. For a bunch of people who insisted they were using birth control, we had an awful lot of surprise babies around here: Dannah, Sky, and Ev had all been wonderful, though unplanned, gifts. Even my sister-in-law Angie had a surprise addition to the family; Eric Jr. had just turned two.

Leah and Jake were married now. He'd wanted to get married as soon as they found out about the baby, but she said she wasn't ready. They were just married last year. We'd all gone to their wedding ceremony on the beach in La Push, and we saw Bella and Emmett's hometown of Forks. The whole area brought back_ bad _memories for me because it was a lot like the area around my grandparents' home where I'd grown up; I'd damn near had a panic attack. I couldn't wait to get back home.

Jake and Leah didn't live here at _Forest Crossing_; they lived in a house in Jake and Jasper's old neighborhood about ten minutes away. They liked it there, near a lot of their friends, and they liked the fact that they could walk to all kinds of shops and restaurants in the trendy neighborhood.

"Alice, he's been a wreck all week," Leah said, talking about Emmett, as Sky wrapped himself around her leg and stared up at me, grinning. "And Jake's been worried about him, so it's been a week-long cluster..." I raised my eyebrow, and she caught herself, smiling. It was easy to forget that we always had little ears around.

"I'm just glad you guys are back," she said warmly. "Like, _really_ glad."

"I know," I replied. "I feel..." We both stopped walking and talking as the man himself stood staring at us. He was on the sidewalk in front of the clubhouse, holding baby Brenna. We were in the parking lot, behind the clubhouse. He turned abruptly and walked back up the sidewalk.

"_And_ you see what I mean," Leah said with a long sigh.

"Tawwy!" little Press said, as he ran up next. Jasper was with him. I hugged them both and spoke to Press.

"I hope you were good while I was gone," I said seriously. "I only brought presents back for good kids."

"I wath!" he replied, with his little raspy voice.

"Did you see Tee?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically, his face breaking out into a huge grin. I let him go, and he and Sky ran off into the grass.

"What did I tell you about callin' kids good or bad?" Jasper asked, grinning. I couldn't resist smiling back.

"_Whatever_, Tex," I replied. "It's your own fault you've got a bad-ass kid, not mine." He laughed, then hugged me again. I had completely warmed up to Jasper, and was a little ashamed of my original attitude towards him, even though he_ was_ still a cocky SOB.

"I'm glad y'all made it back safe," he said. "It wasn't lookin' so good on TV." He and Leah told me what they heard and I told them briefly about the trip back. Then I left them to talk because I was sure there was something they needed to talk about; there always was, now that they worked together.

Once Leah found out she was pregnant, she talked with her boss, who decided to have Leah continue the work they'd started with the northwestern tribes. She'd been thrilled to come back home. Their work had evolved into an organization that was sort of a contact point and mouthpiece for the tribes here. She had become quite a spokesperson on American Indian affairs.

Leah had asked for Jasper's help in designing some of the studies and helping her gather and write the results. He had jumped right in, and she quickly put him on staff as a consultant. They also decided to start a journal of their own to present all the work, and that had really taken off. And that wasn't even Jasper's main job.

When he graduated, he took a full-time job with a friend he'd known from his program who had started his own consulting company. Jasper apparently already did part-time work for the guy, but was offered a full-time position with more responsibility. We thought Jasper was going to take a job in Houston and telecommute, but he took the one with his friend. He said it was more money, he knew and trusted the guy, and it could be done entirely from home.

Jasper working from home really helped when Esme had been on bed rest, and when Press had been a newborn. Of course, her grandparents had wanted to get all sorts of nannies and maids but Jasper and Esme didn't want that. Her mom and Jasper's mom helped them a lot in the beginning, and all of us helped when we could; things had worked out just fine.

As I walked towards the clubhouse, I was so busy trying to see the boys, who appeared to be playing t-ball, that I wasn't paying attention. The next thing I knew, I got a face full of designer suit, and then a face full of Rose's big boobs, as Carlisle and Rose pulled me in for hugs.

"Thank goodness you made it!" Carlisle said.

"So glad you're back!" Rose exclaimed.

Rose and Carlisle still lived in the estate. The house seemed huge for just the three of them, but all the space in their home was not going to waste. Rose and Carlisle both used their home as sort of headquarters for both of their businesses.

After the baby, Rose set up a business, restoring and selling vintage Aston Martins. Rose said she learned a lot about sought-after models while she worked at the dealership. She started out with a single car, getting a few people she knew from her past jobs to help her. Now she had a showroom-slash-warehouse and was steadily making a name for herself. She had staff there, and she was very committed to having women work in her business. She worked with several of the local high schools, offering two practicums a year for girls who wanted to learn more about cars.

The church that Carlisle restored and restructured for his academy was, to me, a really strange place. It was beautiful, but it was just weird for me to think that in the past, church services were held there with a pastor and a congregation. Now, it still looked kind of like a church on the outside, but inside, there was so much: a huge library, several offices, a museum-like room with all religious items, and meeting and classroom spaces. People loved it though, and he had a waiting list for his seminars, even though he charged a shitload for those classes. He did very little work as a broker anymore, and Rose was ecstatic that he was home so much. Their relationship had grown quite a lot, and it was a great thing to see.

"New rule," Rose said. "Nobody leaves on sale day anymore. Emmett gets entirely too pissy."

"Amen," Carlisle said, rolling his eyes.

"I know," I said again. "I've learned my lesson. How'd the sale go?"

"It was good," Carlisle said. "We wrapped up a little early. The van just left with everything that didn't sell." We still donated the unsold items and the money raised to charity, though we took a vote from the community as to which charity received the donation each year.

This year, money raised was going to Music in Schools, the charity Eds had been asked to work with right around the time we got Tempo and Fresco. He was fundraising director now, a part-time volunteer position, and he really seemed to enjoy it. He was a great face for the program, literally. True to his word, he never worked with any of the kids, he said he knew he didn't have the patience, but he was excellent at fundraising. He tried to make Tia his musical prodigy, but her love was books. She humored him though, and that time together meant a lot to both of them.

We were quickly surrounded by grass-stained little boys all shouting my name; Rose and Carlisle laughed and went inside the clubhouse.

Ev lifted his arms for me to pick him up, which I did, though it was getting to be a struggle.

"You're so big you should pick me up," I said. He giggled and I kissed him on the cheek. When I put him down, Benny rushed right up to hug me next. Those two were so freaking cute.

Emmett's dad Steve was with them, carrying the t-ball equipment, and Jake was with them too. As it was sports related, t-ball was serious business with our guys and our little guys. They tried to include Tia and Dannah, but they had no interest. Tia would rather read; Dannah was too prissy. I had a feeling that little Brenna, when she was a few years older, would be right out there with them though.

"_Nobody's _happier to see you than I am," Jake said when he hugged me. "This has been the worst week I've had in years." Again, I felt horrible. Jake and Emmett worked very closely together, and if one was upset, the other was bound to be.

Emmett and Jake's business, E. J. Tours, opened about a year after Bella's surprise party. There were three components: E. J. Retail, E. J. Advanced Hiking Experiences, and E. J. Sights by Bus. They worked closely with their old Hike Washington branch, which did walking tours and casual hikes, not bus tours or advanced hikes like Emmett and Jake. It worked well and the two companies cross-promoted their services to customers.

Emmett and Jake were personable, they knew their shit, and they were both incredibly good looking, so they were very marketable as spokesmen for the business. They were great promoters and had put together a great team. So far, things were going very well for them. I didn't think they'd get anybody to go on one of those advanced hikes, but Eds had been one of the first people to sign up. I hadn't been amused, but he thankfully returned in one piece.

"We were worried sick when we saw the news," Steve said, also giving me a hug. "I'm so glad you're back."

"We are too," I said.

Steve was doing well, and was still maintaining sobriety. Emmett got him a job managing the operations for the retail store, so they were together often and both seemed happier for it. He was around the kids a lot, almost like he wanted to make up for time lost when Emmett was growing up.

I followed the boys inside, finally entering the clubhouse. But for the kitchen area that was still filled with food, and a few tables, everything had already been put back to normal. Instead of running my mouth, I guess I could have been helping. Oh well, too late now.

I saw Eds, getting a plate of food, laughing with Carlisle, Rose, and her brother Henry. Her baby sister, Irina the actress, bought one of the penthouses. She loved it here when she came for Bella's party and felt like it was a perfect getaway. She only visited once in a while, but Henry lived in it year round. We teased him often, the high-school math teacher living in the penthouse. Irina and Seth, Bella's stepbrother, had been dating off and on since meeting at Bella's surprise party. I had no idea if they were off or on right now. He was still in college, in Oregon, and none of us knew what he planned to do with himself.

Rose's sister Vicky still lived in the other condo, though she sometimes stayed with her boyfriend, Robby. I felt for that guy because I was pretty sure that Vicky was certifiably insane. She was pregnant now too, with a little girl. But I would always have a soft spot for Vicky; she'd helped us find the lawyer who worked with us to get our daughter.

Tia was across the room, sitting on a couch, surrounded by some of the younger kids, giggling and laughing as much as they were. I loved to hear her laugh and see her smile. There hadn't been many smiles the first few months she was with us. Despite everything she'd been through, Tia was the sweetest little girl, and I felt lucky to have her.

"Did you leave the room _at all_?" Bella asked. "Edward and Tia have golden tans, and you look like you did when you left here." She looked like she wanted to hug me, but she was holding Ev in front of her in both arms, away from her body, while he giggled. He wasn't doing so well with potty training, and she was obviously on her way to change him.

"Stick to being a professional student," I said, laughing. "Comedy's not your thing."

Bella, with the most kids of all of us, had taken really well to motherhood. Even with the kids, she'd finished the work for her master's this past December. She wasn't sure about going for the PhD anymore, but she was considering it. She could if she wanted to though, even with three kids. Because nobody had more help than Bella and Emmett; they had _tons_. To say that their parents were involved grandparents would be a massive understatement.

Steve married his girlfriend Vera, and they lived in the house she'd grown up in, about half an hour away from us. They were here almost every weekend. Charlie and Sue, Bella's father and stepmom, still lived in Forks, but they visited at least one weekend every month, especially since Leah and Sky were nearby too.

Bella's mother and stepfather, Renee and Phil, came here at least twice a year as well. But nobody visited more than Emmett's mom, Jane. She and her friend Waylon were married now, and she lived with him about half an hour away. She was a little warmer now, but she just wasn't a smiley happy sort of person. She loved being with her grandkids though, and Emmett was happy because she was. Having all that family around would drive me crazy, but they loved it.

"Where's Esme?" I asked Bella.

"Cleaning up Press," Bella said, pointing to the corner of one of the tables. Cupcake crumbs, chocolate icing, and milk were smeared all over. I could only imagine what he looked like; he couldn't have been inside for more than a few minutes. I wasn't surprised though; I spent a lot of time with Esme, and Press by default. He was_ always_ into something.

"You missed Gran," Bella said. "She's so excited Tia's back. We're going to the book fair tomorrow. Can we take her?"

"I'll see if she wants to go," I replied. I wondered why she hadn't asked Eds, but if I knew him, he'd probably been scarfing down food and talking with the guys since he got in here.

"Um, we kind of already mentioned it, and she kind of said yes," Bella replied sheepishly.

"Guess it's okay then," I said with a chuckle.

Bella's grandmother had moved to Seattle, and now lived in Bella and Emmett's old condo. She was very lively and doted on her great grandkids. But like Bella, she really connected with Tia who had a real passion for books. This was not the first book fair they'd all been to together, and it wouldn't be the last.

We discovered Tia's love for reading by accident, a few months after we brought her home, when she was still three. Eds and I read children's books to her, books with bright colors, buttons for sounds, or pop-up sections. She listened quietly, but never seemed all that interested. One day, we'd been over at Bella and Emmett's condo, and Tia wandered into Bella's library. We found her sitting on the floor with _Wuthering Heights_ in her lap, moving her finger along the pages as if she could read, saying words aloud that obviously had nothing to do with the story, but enjoying herself nonetheless. I'd been stunned to hear her speak, she'd not said more than a few words since we'd brought her home.

Bella had been so excited, she'd run right in, pulled Tia onto her lap, and started reading to her. We found out later, one of the last times we got to talk to Ann before she died, that Tia never cared much for kids' books. She noticed that whenever she was reading, Tia would climb into her lap and pretend to read along, whether it was books, tabloids, magazines, or news articles. She started reading those aloud to Tia and she really responded. And now, she really did love to read, though thankfully the material she liked was a little more age appropriate.

I decided to finally make myself useful, and wet a cloth to clean up the area left by Press.

"Just got back and already cleaning behind Preston," Esme said, as she grabbed and hugged me. "You look refreshed. Your skin looks really healthy."

"Thanks," I said. "Bella doesn't agree." We watched as Press ran over and somehow maneuvered through the other kids to sit on Tia's lap.

"We saw your show while we were there," I said. "I didn't think it had been picked up so far."

"Yes, I'm international now," Esme responded as we both laughed.

Esme's show did very well locally, so well that it was picked up by a major cable channel. She took quite a bit of time off when she was pregnant and right after Press was born, but then she went right back to work. She still filmed in the Seattle area.

Esme still owned her first condo, even though her family purchased one of the estates for her when she was married. They loved the neighborhood, and wanted enough space for when they visited, which they did often. The rest of us, besides Carlisle, had been stunned. We didn't have families who just bought mansions as wedding gifts.

Jasper hadn't been happy at all, wanting to have some say over choosing his own house, but he sort of went with the flow because Esme was happier than we'd ever seen her. Also, there was plenty of room between the house and the condo for when all of their assorted relatives visited, so Jasper really couldn't complain. That's one reason Press was so out of control: the kid was spoiled rotten. He was the only grandchild on Esme's side, and the only male grandchild on Jasper's.

I talked to Esme a bit longer, then decided that this whole thing with Emmett had gone on long enough. He was clearly avoiding me, and we needed to talk.

"Did you eat something?" I asked Tia as I passed by on my way to the front of the clubhouse.

"Yes," she replied, flashing her little gap-toothed smile.

"I eat my food too!" Sky yelled, echoed by the others. Chuckling, I walked through the clubhouse and took a deep breath. I should probably have left Bunyan alone, but I didn't like him being upset with me, and apparently I needed to make the first move. I opened the door and stepped outside.

I saw him sitting on a bench, holding Brenna in front of him, rocking her gently. She looked like a tiny doll cradled in his massive hands.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey," he mumbled as he looked over at me quickly. I saw many emotions cross his face: relief, joy, fear, anger. Then he turned away.

"Hi, baby," I cooed. I leaned over his arm and kissed the top of her head. She stared at me with those huge blue eyes, and waved her tiny fists and kicked her little feet in reply.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Emmett," I said after sitting there silently for what felt like hours. "How did we know this would happen?"

"It's fucking hurricane season," he replied, shaking his head.

"Okay, that's true, but everything we read said that Barbados rarely gets touched by the big storms. We didn't..."

"Look, I get it," he snapped. "A gift to some rich-ass resort was more important to you guys than five years of friendship. Really, I get it." Okay,_ that _pissed me off.

"If that's what you really think, then you haven't learned shit about me in _five years of friendship_," I said before I stood up and started to walk away. Then, I stopped.

"You know what, Emmett, that was a shitty thing to say." He whipped his head up and glared at me.

"Next to Eds, you're my best friend in the whole world. _Not_ because of the day I met you, but because of the person you are." I tried to stop myself but now that I started I couldn't. It was a testament to how much noise she heard on a daily basis from her brothers that the baby wasn't upset by our rising voices.

"And it's really not fair for you to guilt trip us over a fucking vacation, no matter where it was," I said. "Sure we could have rescheduled, but why? Compared to everybody else, we're fucking homebodies. Eds and I have rescheduled _plenty _of things over the years so we could be here for you. So now, this is one more weekend that we have to schedule our lives around? That's not fair, and you know it."

He hung his head immediately when I was done, and I did feel a little bad. But it was the truth. We'd been happy to do it, because we didn't have much family compared to the other couples, but we'd rescheduled things plenty of times for all of them. Yes, they did it for us too, but Eds and I were the ones doing the rescheduling more often than not. Maybe that was our own fault for doing it, but he had no right to be mad at us for taking a break. He and I both knew that wasn't really what this was all about anyway, but he needed to say it, not me.

Breathing heavily, I turned, walked back inside, and almost ran into Eds and Bella. He hugged me and kissed my forehead, and Bella rubbed my arm before she walked outside.

"You're exactly right," Eds said. I could tell that Rose and Esme were going out of their way to keep the kids occupied, while Carlisle, Jasper, Leah, and Jake sat quietly nearby having clearly heard my words with Emmett.

"I'm gonna watch the news, see what's going on," I said to Eds. He kissed me quickly again and I practically ran up the steps to the loft area. I didn't want to have to face any of the others; I felt horrible. I should have never gone outside in the first place.

I turned on the huge TV and let out a sigh as I turned to coverage of the storm. The pictures of the damage were almost incomprehensible considering the fact that we'd just been there a day ago. I still wasn't much on prayer but I said one quickly when I heard that one person had died and more were injured so far. I gasped out loud when they showed a picture of our resort. Half of it looked perfectly normal, and the other half sustained heavy damage. The efforts of the notification system were being praised for preventing greater loss. I certainly didn't blame anyone there; it was obviously a freak storm.

I was busy sniffling and holding my head in my hands when I heard lumbering footsteps on the stairs. I didn't look up when Emmett sat down right next to me, no longer holding the baby. He grabbed my hand and held it, then placed a lingering kiss on the back of it.

"I'm so sorry, Tiny," he said, his voice breaking already. "What I said... was fucked up."

"It was," I replied. He was clutching my hand so tightly that it was getting painful. He looked toward the TV and pointed to it.

"Look at that," he said. "Look what almost happened to you. I can't lose you guys. I can't. Not after..." We both completely broke down then, and we cried, I mean _cried_, for I don't know how long.

"I'm sorry, Bunyan," I said. "I'm sooo sorry."

"I fucking lost it when I heard about the storm," he said, tears running. "You can't leave me."

"That's not in my control," I said. "I don't wanna die; I'm happier than I've ever been in my whole life. But it's not in my power to say when... it might happen. You can't act like this every time we go away."

"It's _not_ every time," he shouted suddenly. "It's _this_ time, _this _weekend. The weekend when you didn't even fucking know me. And you still gave a damn about me when all I wanted to do was crawl in a hole somewhere and fucking die! It's fucking important, and you just left. I asked you to stay, and you just left." And that started us bawling all over again.

"Emmett, _Bunyan_, what you mean to me... it's just not about that day," I said. "It's bigger than that. Way bigger."

"That's all fine and good," he said, wiping his face with his huge hands. "But it _is _a big deal to me. But you were right, it's not fair for me to dictate your schedule." For the first time, I laughed.

"Is that what Bella told you to say?" I asked. He grinned at me before he let out a huge laugh of his own.

"She didn't tell me to say that," he replied. "That's what she said to me."

We looked at each other for some time before I spoke.

"You will... lose us... someday," I said, barely able to get the words out. "We might lose you, or one of the others. It's not in our control. And if it happens before we're all old and gray, we'll just have to deal with it. We have kids now, it's not just about us anymore. They need us."

"I can't lose you guys," he whispered, shaking his head. "Not yet. You... Edward... I can't. Not after..." His lip was quivering, and so was mine.

_This_ was what all of his... attitude... was really about. He almost lost me and Eds, just like he lost his brother Felix. I did believe that the date and the timing of the trip had also upset him, and the same way I sometimes got weird premonitions and feelings, I think in his gut he knew that something really wasn't right about us taking this trip. But they were all secondary issues. Losing his brother almost destroyed him, and Eds and I had helped him get himself back together. In his mind, if he lost us, what then?

"You will someday," I said, more firmly this time. "And when it happens, you'll grieve for us, but you'll keep going. For Bella, and Benny, and Ev, and Brenna. We'll do the same if it happens to you. It'll hurt. It'll hurt like hell, because you're like my long-lost brother, but I'll keep it together, and tell your kids all the stupid dumb shit you used to do and say. So they never forget you."

"I love you," he whispered. "You're like a pain-in-the-ass sister I wish I had when I was growing up." I threw my head back and laughed.

"I love you, too," I said. "But don't act like this again. I've got a mind to take a trip next year this time, just to tick you off." He smiled weakly, and we stared at each other.

"Tiny, I'm_ so_ sorry for what I said," he whispered. "I know you and Edward sacrifice for us; I was way outta line. I just had a bad feeling all week, and when I saw that storm and we couldn't get a hold of you, I thought the worst. And I was so mad, because I didn't want you to go."

"You and Bella do a lot for us too," I replied. "I shouldn't have said what I did either, but you hurt me. You know I'm not like that; I like nice things, but I don't care about resorts or fancy vacations. I'd rather be at home. But it meant a lot for Gianna to give us that trip. And we took it." He nodded.

"Oh, Edward," Bella said dramatically. "I feel like I've seen this movie before. Don't you?" We'd been so wrapped up in each other, we'd missed Eds and Bella come upstairs. They both sat at the top of the steps,_ exactly _like they had that very first night the four of us met. Only this time, Bella held a tiny baby in her arms.

"It does look familiar," Eds said. Bella smiled, far more collected than either one of us. I quickly gave her the finger and she laughed as did Emmett. The baby made a gurgling noise and we all looked at her.

"What was that, Bren?" Bella asked, leaning closer to her daughter. "You hope that this is all worked out now, and you want to thank Auntie Alice and Uncle Edward for everything they do for us, and you're glad Daddy apologized for getting mad about their trip, but you know he meant well because he loves them and missed them and didn't want anything to happen to them? I know, I feel the same way." We all fell out laughing.

"Brenna, we go away for a week and now you're speaking in run-on sentences," Eds said, as we laughed again.

"Emmett, I'm sorry too," Eds said. "We're just glad we met you, period. It's not so much about the sale weekend, it's you. But we should have realized that for you to ask us to stay was a pretty big deal and taken it more seriously." Emmett smiled at Eds and nodded his head.

"I'm just glad you're back," Bella said. "When we saw the news, my heart almost stopped."

"You're the reason we left early," I said, turning to look at Emmett again. "So, it's kind of crazy that you're so mad at us." He looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Taz is right," Eds said. "That place was gorgeous, but we were kind of bored after the first few days. And then we really started feeling guilty because you don't normally act like that and you _really _didn't want us to go."

"So if it hadn't been for you..." I said, leaning my head against him. He rubbed my arm. We sat together for a few minutes longer until our bubble was interrupted.

"Did you two work this shit out yet or what?" Rose asked, smirking, with her hand on her hip. "We cleared all the neighbors out, and we wanna see pictures. _And_ we want our gifts." I'd left the gift bag downstairs, but Rose was now holding it.

"It's fine now, and I've got the pictures right here," Eds answered, holding up the camera.

"They're good now," Rose yelled over the railing. "Come on up." Bella and Eds quickly stood up so as not to get trampled by the kids running up the steps. I stood up and Emmett pulled me in for a hug, and he gave Eds one too.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Tia asked when she saw my face.

"Nothing, sweetie," I replied. "I'm fine now." I hugged her tightly, enjoying the incredible feeling of her safe and solid in my arms. Everyone filed in, and of course someone brought up two trays of desserts, so I had to get some. We always had dessert with our get-togethers, even the dinners we still tried to do once a week, even after all this time. But sometimes, with jobs and kids, they just didn't happen.

The feeling I got as I watched everyone settle into the theater-like seats around the loft with their own little families was indescribable. Leah and Jake were laughing uncontrollably at Sky who stood on a seat between them eating a cookie and rubbing his stomach. Dannah sat on Rose's lap, talking away with Carlisle, her parents hanging on her every word, looking every bit the princess that she was. Esme was laughing at the two men in her life, Jasper and little Press, who was barking out some order to his father even now. Emmett had Benny and Ev on his lap, all three talking and eating cookies, while Bella sat beside him lovingly talking to Brenna. I sat down beside Eds, and Tia sat on my lap looking as happy and untroubled as an eight-year old should look, as she and I shared a cupcake.

"Good?" Eds asked, right before he started to project the pictures from our vacation.

"Very," I replied as he started the show.

People always asked if Eds and I would ever have a child of our own. Our answer was, we already did. Even though my daughter didn't look anything like me, and my other two _kids_ walked on four legs, I felt very content because I knew that I had the exact family I was supposed to have. And my husband, who was so perfect for me, had in one way or another rescued all four of us. If there was a happier woman than me right now, then she was a lucky person indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

1. The end... I think my own lip is quivering LOL.

2. For the record, the children mentioned in this Epilogue are all of the children the gang will have.

3. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, let me know what you think!

**Other Notes:**

4. There is some debate about the use of "American Indian" versus "Native American". I did a little research and came across the following article. I found it very interesting, so I thought I'd share: www (dot) pbs (dot) org/wgbh/roadshow/fts/bismarck_

5. I know that there are other pronunciations of the word "Dannah" because it's from the Bible, but for this story, I intended for "Dannah" to sound like "Hannah" or "Anna".

6. There is one more chapter, and it should be up soon. It will include several outtakes and a little teaser for the party story.


	21. Chapter 21 OUTTAKES and PARTY TEASER

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing mix and match with her characters.**

**BETA THANKS: **A final big gigantic thank you to my beta, ExquisiteEdward. There wouldn't have been a _Wednesday Dinner_ without her support and encouragement. _Thanks, girl!_

**OUTTAKES:** Because there were so many major and minor characters in the story, I got distracted... a lot... as evidenced by the outtakes below. In most cases, these scenarios: (1) didn't advance the story or (2) strayed too far from the ongoing storylines with the gang.

However, I felt like these outtakes contained detail that some readers might be interested in. The party teaser is at the very end. It had been tacked onto the end of the first draft of Rose's chapter, but just didn't work there. On its own though, it's a nice little intro to the party. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>(fanfiction net, Chapter 21)<strong>

**Outtakes and Party Teaser**

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE THE SALON<strong>

**APOV, a few nights after Emmett announced the surprise party and everyone helped unpack the baby stuff**

"Demetri Volterra?" Carlisle asked.

"The one and only," I said, smiling. "Client of yours?" I knew that Demetri knew him, but I didn't know how.

"_Obnoxious_ client of mine," Carlisle replied, chuckling. Several of the others had asked about my training and where I'd worked in the past. Both answers pretty much started and ended with Demetri.

"Not Demetri Volterra who owns _Eclipse_?" Rose asked, her eyes almost bulging out of her head. That was the usual reaction to Demetri.

"Yes. I was his apprentice. He's my mentor."

"Holy fuck, Alice!" she screamed. "My mom and sister tried to go there for _years_. They could never get an appointment."

"Unless they were rich or famous, or rich _and_ famous, they wouldn't have," I replied. _Eclipse_ was like a hot night club, everybody wanted in, and Demetri loved it that way. I was just happy to learn from him. He could work magic on hair.

"You must be really good." Rose stared at me with an awestruck expression.

"Not bragging, but I'm not too shabby," I replied, smiling.

"Is it true he has an age limit?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"It's not something he says or admits, but it's pretty obvious. Once his clients start getting older, he gets less attentive, starts bumping their appointments. Doesn't take long after that for him to stop working with them completely. Unless they're mega wealthy." Bella's mouth was hanging open in shock as I said this, and Esme looked furious.

"That's so wrong!" In my interactions with Esme, she'd always been pretty calm; this was the most upset I'd ever seen her.

"It is," I agreed. "But his customers know what they're getting into when they go to him in the first place. They just don't care; he's that good. But I've picked up a few of the clients he's stopping working on. They knew me from _Eclipse_, or because he'd sent me to work on them in their homes. I'm really good, and everyone knows I work with him, so nobody really complains."

"You are _so _doing my hair," Rose declared, clasping her hands.

"I would love to. I hope I can work on you two also." I looked toward Esme and Bella.

"I haven't had time to look for a stylist here," Esme said. "This is great! I mean, I know I haven't seen your work, but your hair is perfect all the time. Even though it's short, you always have it in different styles."

"I don't doubt you're good," Bella replied warily, "but I've always done my own hair. I don't know if..."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous," Rose interjected. "Demetri is a fucking hair genius; he doesn't work with just anybody. If she's learned from him, and he asks her to work on his clients, she's gotta be incredible."

"I don't think it's ridiculous to do my own hair," Bella retorted, crossing her arms. "I like my hair as it is."

"We can take it slow," I told her calmly before Rose could inflame the situation. "Just trim your ends at first, work our way up to a few layers."

"I don't know, Tiny," Emmett said, turning around. "Your hair's pretty short, and we like hers long."

"Yes, _we_ do," Bella agreed, laughing.

"Instead of worrying about her hair, you should be worried about your own. I have a barber's license too you know." Eds openly guffawed at my jab at Emmett.

"Really?" Emmett asked. "I haven't been since... you know."

"Whenever you're ready," I stated, totally realizing I'd stuck my foot in my mouth. Of course he hadn't been to a barber recently; he wouldn't want to be the center of attention what with his brother's death. And my friend Tyler's shop, Woodland Barbers where Bunyan was a client, was _always _busy.

"I could do it now if you want. Wouldn't take long."

"You're serious?" he asked hopefully. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Who do you think cuts my hair?" Eds asked. "She's fast; it won't take her long."

"Okay then." Emmett stood and I led him up to my salon.

"Maybe I should charge admission," I said to the gathered crowd Emmett and I found when we left the shampoo bowl and entered my salon room. I led Emmett to the styling chair.

"We wanted to see the master at work," Esme replied. They all oohed and aahed dramatically, laughing all the while, as I adjusted the chair and they saw the cape I'd tied around him.

"Can't you guys go watch TV?" Emmett asked. He was clearly mortified, and his face was tomato red.

"Don't be afraid," Bella told him, laughing. "I'll hold your hand, little boy." Emmett smirked and gave her the finger.

"Did you already cut it, Alice?" Bella asked when she got a closer look at his head.

"Yeah. I cut it a little shorter when it was dry to see how the curls fell closer to the scalp. That gave me a better idea of what I wanted to do with it." I combed his wet hair and began to cut a little more.

"Are you supposed to cut hair when it's wet or dry?" Esme asked as everyone else watched me at work on Emmett.

"If you ask ten different stylists, you'll get ten different answers. For me, it depends on the hair. Bella's hair and Rose's hair, I would cut wet first because it's pretty straight. Your hair and Emmett's hair, I'd cut a little when it was dry, just to see how the curls would fall, because it's wavier. Then I'd wash it and cut it again."

"Has she always done your hair?" Bella asked Eds.

"Do you really think she'd let me go to someone else?" he replied. He was fucking right about that.

"You don't know how many women ask me for his color," I said. "They never believe it's natural."

"I bet," Rose answered, watching me intently. I had pulled out the blow dryer which effectively ended her conversation. His cut was turning out well and, because it was shorter, really showcased his very handsome face. I trimmed his nape and sideburns, and ran a bit of product through his hair. I had one last feat to accomplish to complete his already much-improved overall look.

"Bunyan, you _have_ to let me do your eyebrows. Now that your hair is shorter, they're easier to see and they're out of control." Eds and Carlisle snorted, while Esme and Rosalie outright laughed. Bella looked as clueless as Emmett.

"What do you mean by 'do' my eyebrows?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just shape them and tone them down," I replied innocently.

"Wax them," Eds and Carlisle shouted.

"I don't fucking think so," said Bunyan as he attempted to get out of the chair. I stepped in front of him and glared before he could lean forward.

"It'll be over before you know it," I told him.

"I'll do it if Bell does," he replied smugly, thinking that would be the end of it.

"I'll try," she said to my complete surprise. "How bad can it be?" Emmett spun around and stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"All settled then," I laughed, as I took off his cape and neck strip, and led him to the massage table.

"Damn, this is like some hospital-grade shit," Emmett said as he got onto the padded table. It had a very sturdy metal base with rollers, perhaps that's what reminded him of a hospital.

"Close your eyes," I said when he'd reclined. I'd started the wax heating before I washed his hair. I applied it to the area in between his brows. Removing the hair there would improve his look immensely. Bella stood watch close by, obviously fascinated, as I applied a waxing strip. Then I held his skin taut, and pulled back the strip.

"MOTHER FUCK!" he yelled, jerking upright, as everyone in the room howled with laughter.

"It's only bad because that's your first time," I said in an exasperated tone.

"I am _done_; no more wax for me," he declared, trying to sit up. I firmly pushed on his chest so that he couldn't get off the table.

"Fine, fine, at least let me trim the rest with scissors." I hastily grabbed an eyebrow brush and a pair of shaping scissors. I quickly groomed his eyebrows without wax, very pleased that the waxed area in the middle at least created a significant amount of definition. When I finished, I put finishing gel on the waxed area and a little on the newly trimmed brows too. He looked_ so _good!

"All done. Go look in the mirror now." I had to smile because he looked so angry and pouty about the eyebrows, but when he saw everyone's reaction to how good he looked, he hauled ass to the mirror. Even he had to do a double take.

"Alice. Wow!" he whispered, looking at me wide eyed through the mirror. He walked over and pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"No problem," I replied as he went back to the mirror. I sprayed a little cleaner and wiped off the massage table then motioned for Bella.

"Why'd you have to do that?" she asked as she sat down on it. "It's just Em."

"Force of habit," I replied. "In salons, you can never be too clean. You're a little more eager than I would have thought. It's making me nervous. What gives?"

"First, I want to see if it hurts as bad as he made out," she said, laughing as she lay back. He was so busy studying himself in the mirror that he didn't appear to have heard her. "Also, my sister has been trying forever to get me to have my eyebrows done. I was always afraid of what it involved. I trust you, so let's get it over with."

"You let her wax you all the time, dude? That shit hurts," Emmett said to Eds.

"We've agreed on four times a year," he said. That was true, and I'd had to give some pretty special _favors _to get him to agree to that.

"What about you, Carlisle? You didn't seem shocked," Eds asked.

"I have mine done about once a month. I get manicures, pedicures, facials, the whole works," Carlisle answered without a hint of embarrassment. "My appearance is a big part of what I do. I look at it as maintenance for my job."

"SHIT, Alice!" Bella screamed as I plucked a few extraneous brow hairs with a tweezer. She hadn't screamed at all when I pulled the wax, but the tweezers got to her.

"Almost done," I said, in a calm tone as Emmett laughed.

"I told you!" he called out to Bella.

"Shut it! The wax wasn't that bad, it was the fucking tweezers that hurt like hell."

"Tweezers?" Emmett exclaimed looking shocked as he stopped laughing. He'd been talking and hadn't noticed what I was doing to her. "This is like a torture chamber! I can't believe people do this all the time."

"Bunyan, most people feel better when they look good. If you have to go through a little bit of pain along the way, what's the big deal?" I wiped gel over Bella's finished and arched brows. She looked so much better; I could not wait to get my hands on her hair.

"Bella, they look so good!" Rose shrieked as Bella ran to the mirror, followed closely by Emmett.

"Do you do threading?" Esme asked.

"No, that's one thing I could never get the hang of," I replied. Emmett's eyes went huge when I said that, no doubt envisioning some other type of torture.

"Alice, I didn't think this would make such a difference," Bella said. "Thank you so much. How much..." I cut her off with a stern look and a shake of my head. I _would _have to set a rate for them if they were going to let me style them, but I wouldn't charge them what I'd charge normally and certainly not the first time.

"Do you need a license to have all this here?" Carlisle asked.

"If you charge money, yes. I have it licensed because I plan to use this place if for some reason I can't work on a client anywhere else." I replied. "I have pretty much every license they have; I do it all." I pointed to the framed certificates on the wall. I had duplicates that I kept in my travel kit.

"Alice, you gotta let me pay you something," Emmett said.

"Let's say first timers are free, and we'll talk next time. But you'll be back to Brady, so we won't have a next time," I replied.

"I don't know if I'm going back to him," he said seriously, "he never cut my hair this good."

"I'm not out to steal clients," I said with a laugh.

"Too bad. You're stuck with me now, Tiny."

* * *

><p><strong>DEMETRI'S PROTÉGÉS<strong>

**APOV, Sunday morning, two days after the girls shop for lingerie for Bella, and the day after Alice and Edward run into Rose and Carlisle at Target**

_Might leave u 4 Tex. He cooks. SO goo__d.-E_

Who will fuck u and do ur hair? -A

_Good point. I like my hair. -E_

I laughed aloud as I read the reply text from Eds. This morning, I'd styled Esme's hair at my house, and of course, Jasper had arrived with her. It sounded like he'd cooked breakfast for the three of them. Later today, Esme was having a photoshoot for her new show and its website. I wasn't going to the shoot because I was working with Ty. We were doing hair and makeup for a wedding party.

"Love notes from Edward?" Ty asked with disdain as he got into his car. I'd driven to his salon, and he'd be driving us to the hotel where the bride was staying. We'd been ready to leave a few minutes ago, but he'd run back inside to make arrangements because one of his stylists called out from work.

"Don't start," I said, still chuckling.

If I was being honest, I suspected Ty had a little thing for me which was funny because most everyone thought we were brother and sister. He had dark hair and light eyes like me. He was slight in stature, and not very tall. When I wore heels, which was most of the time, he was only slightly taller than me. But I'd made it quite clear over the years that my relationship was strong, and none of his business.

Next to Eds, Ty probably was the person who knew me best. We were the only two apprentices Demetri had worked with in the years since I'd known Demetri, and I'd been told he'd only ever worked with two others. Ty had just finished his apprenticeship a few years ago; I'd done mine a few years before that. Ty had wasted no time opening the barber shop first and then the salon. As long as I didn't have to work at the station or have another appointment, I worked with him and Demetri whenever they asked, which was happening more frequently. They were incredibly talented, and they paid very well.

"So how many weeks do you have left at the station?" Ty asked, pulling off into traffic, wisely dropping the subject.

"None. Friday was my last day. Who told you?" I'd been planning to tell him today.

"Senna. She got your job; she can't stop talking about it." Senna worked for him as a stylist; she was planning to work both jobs.

"She'll do well," I replied.

"That job will be a waste of time for her, just like it was for you, but whatever." I'd heard this before. He wanted me to work for him and always claimed that the job at the station was "beneath me". I always appreciated it for what it was: a great opportunity.

"I've made great contacts through that job," I replied. "She will too."

"So why the sudden decision to quit?" he asked.

"It was time."

"Translation: Edward told you to," he said.

"I don't know why you feel the need to make _my husband_ out to be some control-freak tyrant. He's not. He knows what I need."

"I bet he's not giving up _his_ job. I bet you're supposed to quit, play housewife, and pop out kids." He snorted and shook his head as I sighed.

"You know what, Ty? Even if that_ was _what he wanted, which it's_ not_, it's none of your fucking business!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm just trying to understand here. Seemed like the job was perfectly fine and now all of a sudden, it's time for you to leave. Next time I talk to you, you won't be doing hair at all."

"I don't get why you have to keep acting like this. You just said the station was a waste of my time, now you're acting like I'm leaving my dream job. Make up your mind."

"Look," he said. "I'm sorry. But I worry about you, you know that. I just want you to be happy. You are too talented not to do this. If you and I were together, if we worked together, we'd smash Demetri. Everybody would come to us, not him."

"Problem is," I said. "My plans don't include global hair domination." He laughed loudly as I continued.

"Nobody will ever stop me from doing what I love. But I'm not coming to work for you or Demetri permanently. I wish the both of you would accept that."

"A guy can dream, Alice," he said. "A guy can dream." We smiled at each other, and I knew today's spat was over. We had these tiffs often; I was used to them. For the rest of the trip, we talked about the new people he'd hired, and his desire for more locations. The guy was ambitious, I'd give him that.

When we pulled up and walked into the hotel lobby, a crying woman ran straight up to Ty. It was the bride's mother, and she practically threw herself into his arms.

"Ty!" she cried. "She wants long hair and no veil now. But we agreed on an updo and my veil. It's a nightmare!" He hugged her and patted her on the back, rolling his eyes at me. I laughed to myself as we walked to the elevators with our rolling cases. For us, this was business as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NOSY CHAIRPERSON<strong>

**EsPOV, about midway through the story, when Esme's family comes back to Seattle with her**

"Tell me the truth, Esme," Aunt Helen said. "They can't be real."

"Will you behave!" I said, as she laughed and laughed. She was speaking of Rose's breasts. Wednesday dinner was still on, this time at Rose and Carlisle's. Rose had called in the same chef and crew from that very first dinner. Against my wishes, my family had been invited. Carlisle had invited Caius as well, so it was truly a family affair.

I was trying to monitor all of the family to make sure that they didn't get out of hand. Edward, Carlisle, Caius, and Mother were around Carlisle's piano having an involved discussion. Grandfather and Uncle George had made a beeline for Emmett. My uncle _loved_ football, so I should have expected it. Grandfather seemed engrossed in the conversation as well, chiming in occasionally.

Rose had finally calmed down after running herself ragged trying to be the perfect host and was talking with Bella. Aunt Helen and I were watching Grandmother who was chatting up a storm with Alice.

"Mother never warms up to _anyone_ that fast," Aunt Helen said.

"I think quite a few of Alice's clients are Grandmother's age," I replied. "I'm sure Alice knows exactly what to say." More wine was brought around and Aunt Helen had another glass. It was some rare vintage, and I could tell my family was impressed. I didn't drink at all, and no one else in the gang drank much other than beer that I'd ever seen. But Carlisle did have that wine cellar so I guess he did imbibe on occasion.

"I can't decide which of these men is hotter," Aunt Helen said, quickly downing her glass. "I mean, that Edward is just perfection. But Emmett is _huge_; it makes you wonder what he's packing."

"No more wine for you," I said, chuckling.

"Oh, let me have a little fun," she said with a mischievous grin. "I'm so happy you have Jasper now. We can finally talk sex."

"Can we?" I asked, laughing.

To the rest of the world, Helen Platt Tanner was Platt Commercial Real Estate's shrewd chairman, well chair_person_, of the board. But to me, she was first and foremost my aunt. The person who had listened to me whine and cry my entire life when Mother or Grandmother were too much for me to bear. I suppose she _had_ been waiting a very long time to talk with me like this.

"Is he good?" she asked. "You can tell me. He certainly knows how to fill out a pair of jeans." Jasper had stayed for the actual dinner, but had to leave soon after. The family had greeted him like they were old friends, which was amusing considering how they'd interrogated him just a day earlier.

"Could you please stop fantasizing about my boyfriend?" I couldn't help but grin. It was a little fun talking like this; if I could talk to the girls about these things (and I did), why couldn't I talk with her?

"Does he take care of you downstairs? I'll bet he's great with his..."

"Aunt Helen!" I shrieked.

"Come on, Esme! Give me something!" I knew she wouldn't let this go, so I caved, a little.

"All right. Yes, he's very good, he does all sorts of things with his tongue, and he knows _tons _of different positions. Satisfied?"

"Not as much as you," she replied, and we both laughed. _She _was blushing now though, and I loved it.

"Uh oh," she said, distracted. "Mother's on the move." We watched as Grandmother and Alice walked over to the piano group. We followed, as did Bella and Rose.

I said a quick prayer that Grandmother would behave. Right now, she wasn't the biggest fan of Edward, who'd just been ordered to play the piano by the others. Earlier, Alice and I told my family the story of how we'd all met. When we told them that Edward had arranged the sale for Alice to get rid of some of her things, I thought Grandmother and Aunt Helen might physically harm him.

"_That is grounds for divorce where we come from!" Aunt Helen said. "Can you imagine George asking me to sell my possessions?"_

"_My dear, the solution was _not_ for you to sell your things," Grandmother told Alice. "The answer was a bigger house. I wish we'd have known you back then. We'd have set him straight for you."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN EXPERT APPRAISAL<strong>

**CPOV, during the anniversary trip to California with Rose, a little over midway through the story**

"Just ask him already," Rose said as she sat feeding AJ, her baby nephew. She was in the kitchen talking to Maggie. I was on my way there to get something to drink, but I paused for a moment to listen.

"But he's on vacation, and I don't want to take advantage," Maggie replied. They were clearly talking about me.

"Maggie, what is it?" I asked. "If I can help, I'd be happy to. You helped me so much planning the family dinner."

"Well I'm not sure you noticed..."

"That antique bed in the little room by the den?"

"See?" Rose asked smugly. "I told you he saw it already."

"Well, yes. But there's more. Something else I'd really like to get your opinion on. I can pay you; I don't want to take advantage."

"Nonsense," I replied with a smile. "Lead the way." I followed Maggie, and Rose followed us as well. I could hear the chatter of the others from elsewhere in the house. Maggie removed a baby gate that led into the room.

There was the bed, several paintings I was itching to get a closer look at, and a few small tables, lamps, and chairs. Most everything was placed away from the windows, out of the direct line of sunlight. I wondered if she wanted me to look at one of the paintings until she pulled back the bedspread and hung it over the rail.

"Something else_ indeed_," I remarked. I was instantly drawn to what she clearly wanted me to see. An incredible antique album quilt in phenomenal condition rested on the bed. I knelt beside the bed to take a much closer look. Seeing my reverent reaction, Rose wisely moved to the opposite side of the room with the baby and sat in a chair.

"This has been passed down through my family for ages," Maggie said. "My mom always told me that we had to keep this in the family. I'm going to give it to Nettie when she's old enough, but since you're here, I thought I'd ask you to take a look at it. Rose told me that this is what you do."

"This is beautiful," I said to Maggie who beamed. "I'll be right back. I need my gloves." I tried not to run up the stairs, but I was excited. _Very_ excited. This is why I loved what I did. You could find valuable objects almost anywhere, and they were almost always found unexpectedly.

"Do you mind if I pull the bed out from the wall?" I asked when I returned.

"Not at all, do whatever you need to," Maggie replied. I took my time going over the quilt and heard Maggie and Rose whispering across the room.

"I'm like nervous now," I heard Maggie say. "He's intense. And he has gloves. Oh my god."

"He always has gloves," Rose replied, chuckling. I was examining the needlework and the different fabrics when I heard little Nettie gasp from the doorway.

"No touch," she said warily, pointing at me and at the spread from her perch in Irina's arms.

"That's right, baby," Maggie said. "You can't touch it. But I asked Uncle CC to look at it for me so he's okay."

"'Kay," Nettie said as she smiled at me.

"Where was your family from?" I asked Maggie.

"Maryland," she replied. "It's a Baltimore quilt."

"So you've done some research?" I asked.

"Yes. I read that you should keep it out of the sunlight and put a cover over it. And not wash it."

"Exactly," I replied. "Do you mind if I take a few pictures of it?"

"Sure," she replied. I snapped pictures from different angles.

"What do you think?" she asked. "I've never had it appraised, but my mother and grandmother always acted like it was so valuable. And then I saw some of the prices online and I just couldn't believe it could be worth that much."

"How much?" Rose asked.

"_True_ antique Baltimore album quilts are hard to find," I said. "And when they're authenticated, at this size and in great condition, they can fetch prices anywhere from twenty to two hundred thousand dollars or more."

"For that?" Tanya yelled from the doorway. Victoria was there as well and looked equally as skeptical as her mother. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Maggie who was laughing along with Rose.

"Do you have any letters or documents that put your family in Baltimore when this was made? That sort of documentation goes a long way in validating items like these and can increase the value." She showed me what she had, and we talked a bit more.

"So what do you think it's worth, Carlisle?" Maggie asked. "As far as I know, no one in the family ever had it appraised. And I didn't want to take it anywhere to have it looked at. I'm not really a trusting person." I laughed.

"That's a good way to be," I replied.

"At this size and in this condition, I'd value it at seventy-five thousand." There were screams all around the room, so much so that the baby started to cry which was the only way they all settled down.

"Are you serious?" Maggie asked with a stunned expression.

"Definitely. And I'm giving you a very low estimate. At auction, it could go for much more. I know someone who runs a quilting society. She could really nail down a more exact price. The thing is, she'd hound you to death to sell it. I don't think you'd want that."

"No, I don't want to sell it."

"Do you mind if I send her a picture?" I asked. "I won't tell her anything about you or where you are."

"No, I don't mind, but why do that?" she asked.

"He likes to tease," Rose said as she lightly rocked the baby who'd stopped crying. "It's how he gets his kicks." I winked at her.

"That is true," I replied as they all laughed. I'd forgotten about the women standing in the doorway. "But really this is a remarkable piece. She'll appreciate it, even if she can't have it. Plus, she might be able to tell me a little more about it. Quilts are all she does."

"Fine. How should I store this now? I can't just leave it out like this."

"Why not? If you fold it up, it has to be done with certain materials, put in special boxes. You have it here, out of the sunlight, covered up. You've got a good security system on the house. As long as you keep the little hands away, and keep it covered, it'll be fine." I talked to her then about insuring it and about the appraisal I would write up for her, and she thanked me profusely.

"And thanks again for tonight," she said. "I feel like we've ruined all your plans." Since it was clear that Rose would not be leaving her family, I decided that the trip shouldn't be a total waste. I'd arranged for Maggie and Austin to use the hotel suite I'd reserved. I'd spoken with the hotel and all the arrangements had been made.

"Look at Rose," I whispered. She was still holding the baby, and was talking in depth with Nettie and Irina. All of them were laughing. "When she's like that, I can live with a few altered plans. Besides, I'm sure you could use the break."

"I was worried at first when she ran off and got married, but I think you're a good guy," Maggie said. "She's very lucky. I'm glad she has you."

"I'm glad too," I replied. "But I'm the lucky one."

* * *

><p><strong>FAITH CELEBRATION CHURCH<strong>

**BPOV, several weeks before the surprise party**

"Bella, I'm sooo sorry," Jen said. At least I thought her name was Jen. I could barely remember my own name anymore.

_Reason number one for coming to church today:_ mental clarity.

"It's no problem," I replied as she finally untangled my hair from her baby's hand. I'd been sitting here minding my business when he toddled down the pew and yanked a handful, giggling the whole time.

She picked him up and moved to the pew in front of me to talk with a friend. Little Guy, who looked to be about a year old, was still staring at me and reaching for my hair. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. I wanted kids with Em someday, but if I kept working like I was, there was no way it would ever happen. I liked the challenge, and honestly the prestige, of working for Aro. But the man was a despot, and I was slowly being worked to insanity.

_Reason number two for coming to church today:_ perspective.

"This seat taken?" I turned in shock; I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Jasper!" I said, trying to control my enthusiasm.

"Somehow, I'm _not_ surprised to see ya," he said, smiling as much as I was as he sat down beside me.

"I have _never _seen you in slacks," I said. Jasper wore jeans_ all _the time. Yet, here he sat wearing a light green, short-sleeved, button-down shirt over a pair of black slacks. He still wore boots though. I might pass out if I ever saw his feet.

"I tried to wear jeans to church _one_ time," he said with a shudder. "After my mama and aunt got done with me, I never tried it again." I loved how he spoke of his family. They were obviously close, just like mine.

"I hope I get to meet the woman who has you shaking in your boots," I said, laughing.

"You might someday," he said with a twinkle in his eye, almost like he had a secret. "Never know."

"I shouldn't be surprised to see you either," I said. "You live right down the street. Don't you love it here?"

"I do," he said. "I tried a few other churches when I first came to Seattle, but I didn't really care for 'em. When I moved to the loft and saw this place, I thought I'd give it a try. Glad I did."

"Me too," I replied. "And Pastor Max is great." He nodded in agreement and smiled. Faith Celebration was a nondenominational church, and I loved the open feel here. But for me, the gregarious pastor was the real reason people, myself included, kept coming back.

"Is Esme with you?" I asked, looking around. She could have been in the restroom or something. He shook his head.

"I brought her once, wasn't her thing. I'm sure Emmett's the same way." I nodded.

"He says his mom has gone to church enough in her life for his whole family," I said. Jasper laughed. "How long have you been coming here?"

"A few years," he said. "You?"

"About the same. But I don't come as much as I want to. You know how it is, life gets in the way."

"I hear ya," he said. "I shouldn't be here right now I got so much to do, but I need... some perspective."

"That's _exactly_ why I'm here," I said. "I can't keep going like I have been. And I felt like I needed to say thank you. Em's doing so much better since meeting all of you. He was wasting away before. I didn't know what to do."

"Why did he go talk to Alice and Edward that night?" Jasper asked. "Why did I react to Esme like I did when I saw her? It was in His plan. We _should_ be thankful." I nodded, feeling myself getting choked up.

"So," I said once I'd collected myself. "Were you always a good little church boy?"

"I was always in church when I was little," he replied with a laugh. "Can't say I was a good boy though." I laughed.

"But I'm not perfect, nobody is," he added, turning very serious. "So that's why I try to come whenever I can. To try to offset _some_ of my... behavior." I wanted to ask him what he meant, but then I remembered all the many_ talents _Esme said he possessed, and all the women he'd been with before her.

"Same here," I said, smirking, as we gave each other knowing smiles. I might not have had as many partners as him, but I too had premarital sex. I was spiritual, and I tried my best to live a good life, but if premarital sex with Em was my crime, I'd gladly serve my eternal punishment.

We talked for a few more minutes. I soon noticed we were attracting attention. I lost count of how many women turned and glared at me as we talked. I'd been here many times before and had never received these types of looks. It didn't take long before we were interrupted.

"Hi, Jasper. Good to see you _again_." The woman who'd done the most staring stood next to Jasper.

"Mornin'," he said dismissively. She never looked my direction.

"We're having another single's potluck Thursday," she said, completely ignoring his tone. "Maybe you can make this one." She even batted her eyelashes. It was all I could do not to laugh.

"Already told ya," Jasper said, draping his arm around me and resting his hand on my shoulder. "I ain't single."

She _did _look at me then, and the icy look she threw my way ranked right up there with the one Rose gave me that very first day we met at Alice's sale. She finally turned and walked away. When she sat with her friend, they both turned around and stared at me so long that I waved to them. They snapped their heads back to the front, whispering furiously. We might be at church, but some people forgot to check their nasty attitudes at the door.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said to me with his usual grin as he removed his arm from behind me. "But some of these ladies can't take a hint. And that one in particular has a real active imagination. If you weren't here, she woulda offered a lot more than potluck dinner."

"You can't blame her," I said. "You're a good-looking guy. I mean, you're no Em, but you'll do." We both laughed then until Pastor Max walked out to begin the service.

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODES AND CONFESSIONS<strong>

**EmPOV, Thursday, a little over a week before the surprise party, the night he's forced to go to Urgent Care**

"_I know it's been a long day, and you probably hate me," Bell said. "But I love you and I want you to stick around. That's the only reason I pushed. I'm going to ask Jasper if he'll talk with you. I hope you'll talk to him, it can't hurt." _

"_I don't hate you," I said. "You're all I've got, babe."_

Now Bell thought I hated her. Perfect end to the perfect fucking day. I sat in one of the chairs by our bedroom window and stared outside. It finally hit me why I never felt right in this whole _community._ It was fucking perfect here; I was too fucked up to live in a place like this. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, not caring whether Jasper heard me or not. He stared at me for a while after he closed the door. Then he came over and sat across from me. He looked annoyed. _Join the fucking club._

"Just so we're on the same page," he said after what felt like forever, "I didn't come in here as the good psychologist. So this little talk probably ain't gonna go like you think it will." Jasper was always a happy guy; I'd never seen him look so... pissed.

"Bella's like a sister to me," he said, looking madder by the second. "And it really fucks me up inside to see her like that. 'Specially over some bullshit."

I didn't understand why he was talking to me like this. _Wasn't I the one going through hell? What the fuck was he mad at me for?_

"I have told you repeatedly, that we're all here for ya," he said. "What you went through, losin' your twin, that's a helluva lot to deal with. But you won't get help, you won't really talk to us. You talk to Alice some, but that's not enough. You keep shit bottled up, and now your body can't handle it."

I felt like he was attacking me and blaming me for shit that wasn't my fault, and he was starting to piss me off.

"If you had nobody to help, nobody to listen, I'd understand. But that ain't the case. We're your family now and everybody's upset. I hate to see ya like this, we all do, but I'm not gonna baby you anymore. Cuz I don't think you need a _shrink_. I think ya need a foot up your ass!" I glared at him, and clenched my fists.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. I was _so _mad. "I'd like to see you put a foot up my ass! I'd _love _to see you try that shit."

That Texas motherfucker actually rolled his eyes and sighed, like I was boring him or some shit. Fuck that.

"You think you know every fucking thing!" I yelled. "You don't know half of what I go through. Half of what I deal with. You don't know shit about everything I have to do to try to keep my family together!" _Who was he to come in here and start some shit with me?_

"Fuck you, Jasper!" I said with all the feeling I had left. "You're just like Fe! You're the fucking family star. I bet everybody loves Jasper, the almost doctor. I can't wait to meet your brothers. I bet they have a lot to say about you. I bet you're the favorite, the one the whole family makes a big deal over. You're not even there, but I bet people fall all over your brothers asking about you, ignoring them the whole time." He kept staring at me with that hard look on his face, and it made me madder.

"And you tell me you came in here for Bell. Because she's like your sister. So fucking what! Do you know what she means to me? She's my whole fucking life! She's everything to me. She's all I got! And my mom fucking hates her, and my dad doesn't even fucking know her because he was too busy drinking to come around. So fuck you!"

I was out of my seat walking around trying to calm down, trying to keep from beating the shit out of Jasper, which I could do, even in my_ anemic_ and _dehydrated_ state. I was shaking, I was crying, and I wasn't finished talking.

"If my mom moves here, I don't know what I'll fucking do," I said. "She's gonna push Bell away so she can have me all to herself. I know she will. She's a miserable fucking person, and she's the only real family I got left."

I felt like an absolute crazy person but I couldn't find my _off_ button. It felt good to yell at somebody, and Jasper was right here.

"And I gotta choose between my mom and my girl. That's fucked up because I shouldn't have to do that! And I got upset about that, okay? I got so fucking upset that I don't even remember fucking talking to Ma the other day." He was still staring at me, but he didn't look as angry as before.

"Now my dad's here," I said, dropping back down into the chair. "I wanna know him. I want him to know me. I want him to be proud of me. I want somebody in my family to fucking be proud of_ me_ for once." I felt myself crying then but I couldn't stop looking at Jasper. Still he sat there waiting for me, like he knew I wasn't finished.

"I told Vera about the party," I said, not remembering if Jasper even knew who she was. "She said her family was here, and she was coming back to visit. She said _he_ was coming, and they'd stay for the party too. I was so fucking happy. But when she called and said they were really here, I got so fucking scared._ So_ scared."

I used both hands to wipe my eyes and took a breath. I wanted to keep talking; it felt good.

"Ma and Dad never got along," I said. "Never. And if they're both here, I don't know if I can handle it. I got a good life here, with Bell and Jake and all you guys. But I don't know how to handle them. There's no getting through to Ma, and I don't know what my Dad is like at all. He just got outta rehab for fuck's sake. And I've put Bell through so much already. She doesn't deserve to have to deal with them too."

I literally felt like a car running out of gas. I was so tired.

"Sometimes, it's just too much, Jas," I said with almost no energy. "I can't handle everything. I want my Dad here; I want Ma closer so I'll know she's okay. But now that they're here... I don't know." Finally, I felt like I'd gotten everything off my chest. And as tired and drained as all that talking had left me, I felt better than I had in a long time.

"Felt good to say all that, didn't it?" Jasper asked quietly. I nodded.

"I'm gonna say this one more time," he said. "I'm here for ya, and so is Edward. _Don't _keep this shit bottled up inside. It ain't healthy. I think you see that now. You're a good guy, we all know that. Nothin' you say is gonna make us turn on ya."

I could almost see the words he wanted to say next.

"I'm not going to a shrink," I said. "I'm not telling a stranger all my personal business." He gave me another hard stare before he nodded.

"Okay," he said. "You'll talk to me then. If Bella means everything to ya, show her that you're gonna work on yourself and that you're serious. Because you can't keep goin' on like this. It's hard on you, and it's hard on her too. She's tryin' her damndest to help. And you won't let her."

I nodded my head, unable to speak. Now I could kind of see what he was so mad about. They all had been trying to help me, Bella most of all. But if I didn't let them help me, nothing would change. We_ were _all family now, and if I was hurt, so were they. Now that I was having _episodes_ and shit, I could see that not letting some of my feelings out was having a physical effect on me. I didn't ever wanna go through another night like tonight where Bell looked so hurt, and everybody looked at me with pity. Jasper was right. This was bullshit.

"What night is good for ya?" he asked. "This ain't optional. If you won't go see someone, you will talk to me. Wednesday nights and Thursday nights are usually good. Don't fight this, Emmett. I promise I won't breathe a word of whatever ya tell me."

Again, I wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he was right. I needed to show Bella that I wanted to get better, and I knew she'd be happy if I at least talked to him. And he _did_ get me talking tonight without me even realizing it. Jasper was a stealth motherfucker.

"Thursday," I said. There was no point in fighting it. "Seven, after work, is usually a good time."

"Thursdays at seven it is," he said with a grin as he clapped me on the arm. I realized I'd said some pretty fucked up shit to him, and I needed to apologize.

"Look, dude, I'm..."

"Nuh uh," he interrupted. "No apologies. You were actually pretty spot on with what you said. The difference is, me and my brothers talk about the shit people say to them, all the time. My middle brother tries to keep stuff inside, just like you do. But me and my little bro don't let him."

That had never been the case with me and Fe. If I told him how people always asked me about him yet asked nothing about me, he would have ate that shit up like candy and made a joke out of me for complaining.

"People ain't always fair, Emmett. So it's important to talk about these things with people you're close to. Growin' up, it doesn't sound like ya had anybody who'd listen. But you have us now. We're not here just for havin' dinners and watchin' ball games. So there's no excuse. Am I right?"

"Yeah," I said reluctantly.

"I'm gonna get_ my_ sister now," he said, smirking, "so she can stop worryin'. And just so ya know, this wasn't me usin' psychology on ya. This was me pissed off. Cuz you're a good guy, with a good woman, and good friends. And I'm not gonna sit by and watch you push all the good things in your life away." He opened the door and called out Bell's name, then sat across from me.

I looked out of the window again. I felt completely drained, but good. I had finally really admitted to someone how it made me feel to grow up in Fe's shadow and deal with my fucked up family. And Jasper didn't judge me or tell me I was wrong to feel that way. He was still sitting here; he was still my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>PICNIC: GREENIE'S STYLE<strong>

**BPOV, Saturday, a week from the surprise party and the day after Emmett and Bella's talk with his parents about working through their issues for the sake of Emmett's health**

"This is a good thing, babe," I said. "It'll be nice to meet Vera's family; we'll see a lot of them in the future I'm sure." I opened the door of the Jeep, stepped out, and walked around to the driver's side. Em stared at me, looking nervous. I opened the door, reached around, and pinched what I could of his ass.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Move it," I said sternly. He stared at me a bit longer but stepped out of the Jeep. I grabbed his hand and tugged. He smiled and allowed me to pull him along, though he caught up with me fairly quickly.

Before she left after last night's very interesting dinner, Vera told us that the picnic with her family was still on, and that we should come if we felt up to it. I wasn't sure how Em would be today after the emotional meeting with his parents, but he slept like a log last night and woke up today very refreshed. He said he wanted to come to the picnic, so here we were.

"You came!" Vera said, running over and giving us a hug. It didn't feel like just yesterday when we'd met. It felt like we were old friends, or old family. It was a good feeling. I found myself face to face with my sexy future father-in-law, hopefully anyway.

"Bella," he said with a hug and a broad grin.

"Hey, Dad," I replied with a grin of my own. He threw his head back and laughed loudly, sounding a lot like Em.

"I like the sound of that," he said as he released me and hugged his son.

We were meeting at a park a few blocks from the Initiative and from Greenie's. I chuckled again as I thought of how many times they'd catered for the Initiative and how many times I'd eaten there myself, or brought food home from there for Em. How could I have known Vera's family owned the restaurant, when I'd never known Vera?

"Lauren!" I yelled as she hugged me. I'd worked with her so many times on orders for the Initiative, and she never let us down.

"What a fucking small world," Lauren said gruffly. "When Vera told me, I couldn't believe it."

"Bella, if you actually like my hateful sister," Vera said, "you're already an angel as far as I'm concerned."

Vera and Lauren introduced us to the twenty or so people standing nearby. I recognized quite a few of them from Greenie's. We met Vera and Lauren's brother and his wife and kids, along with Vera's son and Lauren's daughter and grandson among others. Steve couldn't seem to stop smiling and looking between me and Em. One of the kids whined about being hungry, and we all started eating. Of course, Greenie's had supplied all of the food.

The whole family fell over themselves telling us about where they grew up which wasn't far from the restaurant. Eventually, Em and his dad slipped off to talk privately and the family's collective attention turned to me. Not that I minded, they were a fun bunch. It helped that I had such a good relationship with Lauren as well.

"I'm glad it's you that turned up," Lauren said as the others nodded and exchanged glances. "When Steve said that his son lived at _Twilight at Forest Crossing_, we thought you'd be snotty ass rich bastards." Someone gasped at her bluntness, but I cackled with laughter which caused the others to do the same. I suppose people seeing the _Forest Crossing_ commercials would think that; they were a little over the top.

"Their place is bigger than our old house," Vera said, but she smiled. "It's gorgeous though."

"It's an interesting neighborhood," I replied with fondness. "We've been there about a year and we love our condo, but we hadn't really met any people our age until a few months ago. Now we've met a few other couples, and we've really gotten close." We talked a little more, but it didn't take long for Vera to start talking about yesterday's family meeting.

"I gotta say that Jane was about what I expected," Vera said.

"She'll push you to the edge," I said. "Trust me, I know. Jane is... difficult, on a good day." I chose my words carefully because I didn't want to badmouth her to them. "She loves Em, and she loved Felix, but she's hard to deal with sometimes."

"So Felix McCarty was really Steve's son? Did you know him?" Vera's brother asked with his eyes wide. She hit him on the arm. She'd probably told him not to bring it up. People who followed football always had that same twinkling look in their eye at the mention of a player. I nodded.

"Yes, I knew Felix. He was... a lot like Jane. I think I'll leave it at that." They all chuckled. I think everyone took what they wanted from that statement; Vera had clearly filled them in on everything that happened at the dinner yesterday.

"I like you, Bella," Vera said. "I think you and I will get along just fine."

"Bella's a tough little lady," Lauren said with pride. "I've seen her handle Aro a time or two. She'll fit right in with us."

"Coming from you, Lauren," I said with a huge grin, "I take that as the highest compliment."

"That museum is pretty much responsible for saving the restaurant," Lauren said, gracing me with a rare smile. I looked at her confused. "And you kept it going. You're good people in my book."

"Aro's the one who started it," I said, "I can't take the..."

"Aro's a jackass," Lauren said harshly. "You've made that place what it is. We know." The few times he'd encountered them at lunches at the Initiative, Aro treated the caterers the same way he treated most people: like nothing.

"Our grandparents started it years ago, and our parents built it up," Lauren added. "But then some companies left the area and business was bad. We thought about closing it a few years ago."

"But then the Initiative opened," Vera's son chimed in with a warm smile as well. "And all the business we got from the workers there, and the catering, and the business you've sent over here, it's been a lifesaver."

"And so many other businesses have come to the neighborhood because the Initiative's doing well," Vera's brother said. "It's all been a blessing for us." It felt good to know that even though Aro had essentially thrown me away like garbage, the work I'd done to keep the Initiative going made a difference in a way I'd never expected.

"I'm good friends with Claire," Lauren's daughter said, also smiling at me. "We went to high school together. I know_ a lot _about that place." I gulped and they all laughed.

"I knew you had a boyfriend," she continued. "Claire told me, but I never knew it was Steve's son. Crazy, right?"

"It is," I said, shaking my head incredulously.

"Are you really leaving the Initiative?" Lauren's daughter asked. "Claire can't believe it. She's worried how she'll make it without you."

"I'm definitely leaving, but I'll help her. I couldn't keep working like I was. We want to get married and have a family. It's time." All the women smiled at me.

"What beautiful babies you'll make," Vera remarked with a grin. I just smiled.

We spent the rest of the afternoon eating more and talking more. I learned that their family was much larger than the large group that was here. They'd been wanting Vera to come home for years. They all thought it would be in Steve's best interests to get away from Vegas. And we all agreed that Em would help keep him on the straight and narrow. Eventually, Steve and Em came back which led to more talking and eating. All in all, it was a wonderful afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE PARTY TEASER<strong>

**RPOV**

"Excuse me, Alice," the caterer said. "We need a final count for the main courses. We're at 76 now. Are there any additional?"

It was kind of hard to believe after all the planning but Bella's surprise party was finally here. I was standing with Esme and Alice, inside of the clubhouse, as we went over Alice's final checklist of things to do. People, our families, were talking and laughing all around the clubhouse. I started to get choked up at the sight. Damn pregnancy hormones!

"I totally forgot about the food!" Esme said, looking very alarmed. "My grandparents brought three of their friends, and their assistant. I'm sooo sorry." I'd helped them rearrange the seating assignments about ten minutes ago, but I forgot about the food too.

"It's fine," the caterer said. "Emmett told us to prepare for extras, so we have enough food. We just need to find out what main courses they want."

"I'll find out right now and let you know," Alice said. The caterer nodded and hurried off to the kitchen.

I could see how the caterer was freaking out about the extras. This was no ordinary casual party, especially considering Alice and Esme, the two most stylish people I knew, had planned it. They decided that a sit-down meal would be the best way to handle the large group. When the guests RSVP'd by e-mail, they had to indicate their selection of four main course options: beef, chicken, fish, or vegetarian. The catering team would serve each plate.

"That reminds me, there were two more people in Jasper's group," Alice said. "I signed them in, but forgot about the food."

"Damn, that's six more people right there," I replied. "Do you want me to make an announcement, so there's no more surprises?" They nodded and ran off.

"Excuse me, everyone," I said into the microphone. I didn't bother introducing myself because I'd spent the last half hour meeting them all. I'd never hugged so many people or shaken so many hands in my life.

I had to think fast and try to be nice because what I was really thinking was, _who just shows up to a catered event with extra people_? It really wasn't their fault though; Emmett had encouraged people to bring who they wanted.

"Some of you brought a few extra friends and family members with you today, and we're glad to have you all," I said. "It's no problem, but we need to know what they'd like to eat because we have several options for dinner. If you never gave a meal preference, please come see me immediately." Emmett rushed up to me.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "The caterer just needs to know which entrees to make for the extra people."

His dad's girlfriend Vera walked up to me next. I really liked her, and as it turned out, she and her sister Lauren had gone to high school with my parents. Tanya and Lauren had even been cheerleaders together. They were all over in a corner, laughing and talking. The way that so many of us knew each other was _really _getting spooky.

"We told Emmett six, but we brought one more," Vera said. "She got signed in and we squeezed her in at our table, but forgot all about the fancy food options. She'd like the chicken dish, if you have enough."

"We do," I replied. "Just have her put this sticker on her place card so the servers know." I leaned down to the table next to me where Alice had left her binder, and tore off a sticker to give to Vera.

"Thanks, and sorry for the trouble," she said as she went back to her table.

"Thanks, Rose," Emmett said. "You guys are on top of everything. It's all going so well so far, don't you think?" He looked so excited I couldn't help but smile.

"It is," I replied. "And Emmett, Alice and Esme are the ones to thank. You might owe them some bling." He cracked up laughing before his sister-in-law and her massive implants walked up to him. When I turned back around, Vicky was standing there _not _looking me in the eye for some reason.

"Vic, he's taken, get over it," I said with a chuckle. She'd been lusting after Emmett since she first met him.

"That's not it," she said. "I kind of invited Robby; he should be here any minute."

"You didn't!" I gasped, then laughed and shook my head. I'd just seen Robby, her old high-school boyfriend, on Thursday and told Vicky when I got home. She clearly wasted no time calling him. Her face got bright red before she started defending herself.

"Well, I hadn't seen him in so long, and I was so curious after you told me you saw him. I called him, and we talked for hours. I thought this would be the perfect place to see him again. He doesn't know Bella, but I don't either really. I thought it would be less awkward with so many people around." She barely took a breath as she said all that.

"Okay, fine," I said, laughing. "What do you think he'll want to eat?" Vicky shrugged. I thought about Robby and all the weight he'd gained since I'd last seen him. I confidently wrote _Beef _on my list.

"Did you get anymore?" Alice asked as she came back up to me; Esme was right behind her.

"Two," I told her. "One chicken and one beef; I put the stickers on the place cards too." I hadn't actually done a card for Robby, but I would.

"Shit, I forgot to do that," she said. Esme's expression told me she had too.

"I'll do the stickers, you tell the caterer," Esme said. Alice nodded, wrote down what I'd told her on her notepad, and rushed to the kitchen.

"How's Bella getting here?" Vicky asked as I grabbed Alice's registration list, wrote Robby's name, and made a place card, with sticker, for him.

"Leah's bringing her between three and three thirty," I said. "She took Bella to a really nice hotel last night. She told her it was a belated birthday gift. Emmett arranged it all. Then they're doing a whole spa thing before they get here. Bella hates surprises so they hope the spa will relax her."

"She'll..." Vicky stopped talking, and I turned around. Robby had arrived.

"Hello again," I said with a huge grin.

"Hi, Rose," he said, smiling back. "I guess I owe you thanks for running interference."

"No problem," I said.

"Yeah," he said. "Hey, Vic."

"Hey," she replied. They were staring at each other, all starry eyed and moony, just like they used to back in high school... when they weren't arguing. I thought I might barf right there, and not because of morning sickness.

"I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone," I said. "But Robby, if anyone asks, you _are _registered. You'll be at that table," I pointed to our spillover table. "Vicky, I'll move your place card over there too." They nodded even though I could tell they'd barely heard a word I'd said.

After I moved Vicky's card and put Robby's card on the table, I stepped outside to get some air. I didn't stay too long in case Bella and Leah arrived early.

Alice had wisely thought to have the caterers set up a snack and drink area, non-alcoholic because this wasn't _that _kind of party. On my way back in, I got a few snacks and a bottle of water. I smiled and spoke to people as I passed.

I had to take a few minutes and watch when I walked by Emmett. He looked happier than I'd ever seen him. He'd somehow been pulled into a group of all the moms. I'd never met Emmett's mom Jane before today, and I'd never seen Esme's mom smile. It was a little surprising to see them laughing and talking with the others. The mothers were fawning all over Emmett. He couldn't stop smiling as they thanked him for planning all of this, and encouraging the families to meet.

"Who's _that_?" Reenie asked, suddenly grabbing my arm. "With the Oregon shirt?" My baby sister's eyes were wide as she pointed to Bella's stepbrother Seth. He was standing near the snack table in deep conversation with my little brother Henry and two other guys: Jasper's tatted-up little brother and Vera's nephew.

"Seth," I replied with a grin. Tanya kept her working so much that Reenie never really had much of a social life. Of course she'd been linked in the media to some other little tween stars, but I knew there was nothing to the rumors.

"Like I said, who's that?" she repeated with a roll of her eyes.

"That's Bella's little stepbrother," I replied, laughing.

"Come introduce me!" she demanded, pulling my arm.

"Nope, go talk to him yourself. Henry's over there with them. And hurry up because this is the perfect time. Tanya's over there acting like the perfect mom with the others. She's occupied so she won't embarrass you." She looked like she wanted to beg me to come, but she knew I was right about Tanya. She narrowed her eyes quickly at me before she darted off.

I watched her casually approach the table before she pretended to grab a plate. Henry introduced her to the others, but she only had eyes for Seth. I suddenly couldn't wait for Bella to get here. She and I had often talked about how great it would be if our baby siblings got together.

Smiling, I turned away and kept walking toward the front of the clubhouse. Finally, I arrived at the only unoccupied area: the den that was serving as the nursery. All the assembled moms, aunts, and grandmas couldn't get enough of AJ, Nettie, and the triplets, and they'd been passed around the room, loving all the attention. With nothing to do, the two women Alice had asked to babysit were mingling and talking with everyone else until needed.

I felt extremely emotional as I looked around at all my friends and family, new and old. It was weird to think that just over two months ago, I'd felt so completely alone. Now, I was anything but.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alice asked, coming in to sit next to me on the couch.

"I'm fine. Just needed a breather," I said. I felt much better after drinking some water and eating the snacks. I was honestly not trying to be antisocial; I really needed a few minutes to collect myself. I could already tell we'd be here for a_ long_ time, definitely all afternoon and into the evening. I noticed that Alice's eyes had drifted down to my stomach, but she quickly looked back up.

"Something you want to say?" I asked with a smirk.

"About what?" she asked innocently before she laid her head on my shoulder. And I knew that she knew about the baby. Alice just had a way of knowing things.

"Rose, your mom is a little too fucking _bold_," Edward said testily, as he came and sat beside Alice.

"I'm not even gonna ask what she did," I replied as Alice and I laughed.

"Don't," he said, shaking his head. "You two okay?" We nodded.

"I won't say that I _told you _we wouldn't need those icebreakers," Edward said smugly to Alice. He was right though; there wasn't a person here who wasn't talking or mingling with someone.

"I'm glad you won't say that, because if you did, I might have to smack you," Alice replied.

"Mmm, please do," he said suggestively. She did smack him, but very lightly on the arm, and the three of us laughed.

"Rose, my baby brother's kinda in love with ya," Jasper said as he entered the room.

"I hope you told him I'm very taken," I replied, smiling. "And didn't I meet his girlfriend?" He just laughed as he plopped down in a chair on the other side of me.

"Everybody good in here?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"Just taking a minute to catch our breath and compare notes," Edward said. Jasper was always up for talking, and he joined right in with them.

"I saw you with all of Jasper's family," Alice said to Esme when she too entered the room. "I told you they'd love you." Esme sighed and gracefully sat across Jasper's lap, leaning her head against his chest. He tenderly kissed her on her forehead.

"It was all going so well," she said, shaking her head.

"Was?" Edward asked.

"Jasper's grandmother just called mine a rich old hag," Esme replied. "I don't know how that all came about, and I don't want to." We howled with laughter, even Jasper. Esme didn't find it so amusing.

"Hey, everybody," Emmett's voice boomed over the microphone. "I just heard from Leah, and they're about ten minutes away. If you know anybody who's wandering around outside, please pull them back in. You don't have to hide or scream or anything, but when you see two hot brunettes walk in, just say, surprise." There was laughter all around and one "Hey!" yelled out in mock outrage at his comment, probably Bella's dad. A few seconds later, Emmett entered our little den.

"I wondered where you guys slipped off to," Emmett said. "Everything okay?" He sat on the ledge of the half wall across from me.

"Just comparing notes," Edward said again.

"This was such a great idea, Emmett," I said.

"I hoped it would be like this," he said. "We're all so close; I figured we should get to meet each other's families. It's great so far. I really hope Bell doesn't freak out."

"Why's she so anti-surprises?" Edward asked.

"When someone gives you a surprise, you don't have control over it," Emmett said. "I think you all know her well enough to know that she likes to be in control. And she definitely doesn't like to be the center of attention, I think that's because she never was. She was kind of passed back and forth between her family when she was young, and I think she just got used to staying quiet and not drawing attention to herself."

"That's very perceptive," Jasper said with a grin.

"I may not take classes for it, but I notice things," Emmett said as we all chuckled. They all went back to talking about the party.

"She'll be fine with the party," I said to Emmett. "Maybe not today, but she will be." He groaned but laughed.

"Here you are," Carlisle said as he too finally entered the room. He sat down near Emmett and gave me a pointed look, clearly asking me without words if I was okay. I nodded and he smiled.

"We've been comparing notes," Edward said.

"It's been great getting to know everyone," Carlisle said excitedly.

"First, I was talking to your dad," he said to Jasper. "Then I talked with Leah's boss; he's the chief of his tribe." I knew that look well. CC had been talking antiques and history.

"Showtime," Emmett said suddenly after checking his phone. "They're in the parking lot." We all got up to follow him into the room of family and friends, all of whom were special to the people who were special to me.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle whispered as he stood behind me with his arms draped around my shoulders.

"We're fine," I said, whispering too.

"You have to admit, this is exciting," he replied. I nodded.

My whole life I'd never had real friends. Yet, for some reason I'd been lucky enough to meet all of these wonderful people. The two months we'd all known each other felt like two years, at least. We'd all met other people in the community since we'd been here, a few our own age, but we didn't connect with anyone the way we'd connected with each other. Even standing here now didn't feel right, because we were down a member: Bella.

But in just a few seconds, when she walked through the entrance, she would be surprised and we would be complete.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**1. This is really the end... the last chapter of **_**The Wednesday Dinner Thing**_**. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and/or marking this story with an alert or favorite! **

**2. The story about the party weekend will be called: **_**The Bella Surprise Birthday Thing**_**. I hope to have the first chapter up in a few weeks. **


End file.
